Son of a Warg!
by CA Productions
Summary: Sauron is destroyed. However, one of the Nazgul manages to flee from the destruction. He is found by one of the istari, the Orange Wizard, Hyano. After taking him in, she doesn't yet realize that she set a series of happenings in motion, which will change both of their lives.
1. Dark Storm

Description:

_Sauron is destroyed. However, one of the Nazgul manages to flee from the destruction. He is found by one of the istari, the Orange Wizard, Hyano. After taking him in, she doesn't yet realize that she set a series of happenings in motion, which will change both of their lives._

**A/N: This story is the result of more than a year of RPing between us (Cublove and avpke). And we didn't yet finish! We will post 1 chapter a week, just to keep the interest going. We know what you guys think, seeing the title and the description. You think, that this is going to be a sappy story, where the wizard teaches the Nazgul how to be nice, perhaps adding some romance to it, then in the end the wraith will have a human form and they live happily ever after.**

**Forget that.**

**This one won't be your average adventure, romance, comedy story you read all around. This one is more than that. We avoided many mistakes that others make in their own. The Nazgul does not gain any human emotions, the wizard will not forget her istari nature. Clashing of opinion, lifestyles, awkward moments, and humorous outcomes are guaranteed.**

**Enjoy!**

_Cublove&amp;avpke_

_CA Productions_

**Disclaimer:** We don't own LotR, but we own the plot of this story, and all that was created outside what Tolkien included in his books. Cublove owns Hyano, the Orange Wizard, avpke owns Ren the Nazgul. All OCs and custom races appearing in this story are our creation. Please don't steal anything.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Dark Storm

The world was burning. Set ablaze by the war, the will of man, fighting battles, giving and receiving death from the dark creatures. The combat took place on land and air, the Black Gates were sieged. Dark smoke rose in the air, melding with the ugly black clouds, creating a thundering storm the world never saw before. When everything seemed to be lost, Mount Doom erupted, ceasing the existence of many enemies and friends alike…. The destruction and fall of Barad-Dur brought a cleansing wave across the land, pushing the shadows outward, away from Middle-Earth in a form of sweeping angry storm. There was no time to prepare…

_West of Mordor_

Hyano looked up at the sky inspecting the clouds with her bright green eyes, brushing her unruly long brown locks out of the way. As the late student of an istar born to predict nature and live within it, she knew much about the speed of the rain clouds, so thought she had a few more hours to gather the food and herbs she was looking for, then bolt back home before it started to rain. The little girl, as the child she was, hopped onto a log and started to walk down it balancing like most children do. Her orange wizard garb was just slightly too big for her but she seemed to easily make do. She grabbed her hat and flipped off of the log before hitting it with her staff. She watched as it cracked open and various plant life that had fed on the dead log's insides fell out. She looked through the mass of moss and dirt until she found what she was looking for.

Mushrooms.

"Mmmm, I wish my master was here. He would have loved these." She said with a giggle before putting the mushrooms in her pouch. Her master, Radagast had loved mushrooms. Maybe a little too much in most opinions but she always found it funny how strange he would get when he would eat the really funny looking ones. She started to walk again, then yelped as a bolt of thunder clapped, making her freeze. She loved all things about nature. All except that. Well, that and snow but that the most. She couldn't stand thunder. As the rain started to pour like it had been given a signal by the thunder before it, Hyano gave the sky a pout like a child. Alright, she had been wrong about how long until the rain started. But couldn't it have at least waited until she got everything she needed first? She sighed, then turned to start back for her hut. There was no use trying now. She would have to come back when the storm cleared or tomorrow morning. Whichever came first…

The moment the little wizard started walking back the storm seemed to worsen by each second. Just like a wave in an ocean, the sudden harsh force of the wind swept along the forest, pushing everything down by its sheer power. Noises of a far away land were carried for a long distance, dust, the stench of blood... Death... All coming from the east, from a dark land. The rain seemed to stop for a moment, giving way to the harsher power of the storm, while the sky darkened dangerously, coloring almost black... Groaning as far-away thunders could be heard from a distance. The wind came in waves, pushing down anything in its path, then gave relief for a few seconds to the occupants of the forest to regain some of their bearings, before another wave followed.

The wizard was knocked off of her feet countless times by the sheer force of the storm. She had expected some rainfall but nothing in this even felt natural. It felt like some wizard was playing with the weather for fun. She gritted her teeth and used her staff to help herself up, though, she wasn't able to get much farther than that. She gripped her staff tightly trying to push against the rain and wind until a thunderclap shocked her, making her curl in on herself.

Soon, the forest became as dark as at night, as the clouds shielded away every light of the sun, swirling angrily, pushing further westwards by a greater force. Everything seemed to go silent for a little while after a much harsher wave of the wind... The rain returned, first silently, then stronger again, as if checking if the coast was clear before daring to fall once more. But the peace was broken by one single lightning, which flashed, coating the forest in a golden glow, striking a tree not far from the wizard herself. The thunder that followed drummed in every being's ears like war drums, drowning out every sound of nature. But the thunder didn't come alone...

Not even a second after nature's harsh music, ripping and breaking of branches could be heard from a tree above the girl, parts of the tree gave way and fell, the foliage parting to let something rather heavy pass through, a sharp shriek sounding from the dark figure. It landed with a heavy thud on the wet ground, splashing loudly in the mud, making her jump and roll away on the now muddy ground. And after that...

Everything fell silent. Even the rain started to pull back, only falling faintly, barely, silently.

She cringed, then blinked and looked up at the sky as everything started to clear slightly. Was nature just trying to mess with her today? She thought before sitting up and looked around. The forest was a slight mess from the storm but nothing it wasn't used to she was sure. She herself was now soaked to the bone and covered in mud. Lucky for her she wasn't hurt, save for a few scratches from various twigs that had been blown around.

Her eyes finally landed on where she had heard the crash. She had honestly thought it was a tree that had fallen over. Not even close. She stepped closer to what she guessed was a man. She couldn't really tell. He was shrouded in a black cloak and armor and no matter how much she tried she couldn't for the life of her see his face. She gulped then, reached her staff out to him to poke him lightly to see if whatever it was had any life left.

The poking seemed to have some kind of effect, as after a few jabs, the being let out a faint groan, stirring slowly, having trouble to maintain it's conscious. Or was it of pain? One could never tell. Slowly, but surely, the grey metallic gauntlet of the being started gripping the ground, sinking its sharp tips into the mud, as it formed its hands into fists. Yet again, almost in slow-motion, the dark figure started lifting itself, first letting its back arch, then finally managed to hold itself up by its hands and knees. Its hooded head traveled from the mud forward, then up, hissing once. Something an angry snake might sound at a dog. It most certainly did not like the rain, or was complaining because of the fall, but one was sure… It did not notice the wizard. Instead, constantly hissing, it drew back, backing up against the tree it fell through and pulled back from the rain, sitting there in the mud. But at least the rain did not reach it anymore. It soon lowered its head, the sharp sound it gave out died down and stayed silent.

The girl cringed at the sound the creature made. She only ever heard a sound like that from creatures near death. She watched as it slowly moved, then backed away against the rather broken tree. _'He was lucky no tree herders lived near here._' She thought, then stepped closer to him. Even though his cloak and armor made it hard to see where exactly the damage was it didn't take a genius to realize that someone who fell from who knows how high is likely in bad shape. She thought then whistled. She didn't seem to make any sound but then out of nowhere a grow of rather large rabbit jumped over the log she had been playing on not too long ago dragging a sled behind them. She caught the back of the sled and held it. When she let go though, the rabbits bolted again. Apparently the feel of the darkness that came off the Wraith was more than enough to scare off the creatures.

"...stupid rabbits." she mumbled along with a few wizard curses. No matter how well one trained a rabbit, the fear that lives in them always overpowered everything. She sighed, then looked to the man...well she thought he was a man at least. She then stepped towards him. "Um... hello? Uh... can you get up?" she asked, not sure what else there was to say at this point.

He did not know where he was. He did not know what happened, how he came here. He embraced his cloaked form with his armored hands, as if cold or afraid, a shudder running through his form. Well, faintly he did remember. He knew he was hurrying towards Mount Doom with his brethren to get the ring from the hobbit that intended to destroy it. But they were late. The volcano erupted in a flash, sending many of his brothers to the Void, joining their forefathers in the nothingness... But he did not... He was too far yet so close. And his master? His supporting and guiding whispers suddenly died down, leaving him alone... cold and without purpose. He tightened his grip on his form at this memory, feeling that same feeling come over him again. He knew he had to flee, so did... But there was no guide that told him where to go... No... He simply flew away on his fellbeast, only to be defeated by the harsh storm... and here he was... Uncertainty was unknown to his kind, as their Dark Lord always gave them direct orders... But this time, there was none. No matter how he asked for it in his mind. Repeating the same sentence in his tongue, pleading his master for guidance...

This was when he heard a faint voice call to him. He turned his hooded head sharply, expecting something... else... He stared at the figure for a long time, not sure what to think or do... let alone say. He did not understand what this one uttered, nor did he want to. He couldn't see the figure clearly, his vision becoming blurry, despite the darkness around them. He felt something come over him which he thought he forgot for many thousand years... Fatigue. He did not answer to her question, but kept staring, not moving an inch.

She looked at him sadly. Despite his big form that could easily crush her, to her he looked scared like many of the other wounded animals she took care of. She couldn't see his face but his actions weren't hard to understand. He had a human-like body but he seemed to act more like an animal. Like a pet that lost its master. What made matters difficult, though, was he didn't seem to understand her. She thought for a moment, then got a determined look in her eyes before stepping back from him.

"Alright, big man. Let's try this." she said, then snapped her fingers. It was a parent's trick. One her master used to use when he wanted her attention or for her to follow him. She hoped he would be able to understand it and make an attempt at getting up to follow her.

He was about to look away from the figure and go back to his previous thoughts, losing interest, but then he heard this strange... sharp sound coming from this being. His dark hooded head snapped to her once more and watched her for a little while, unsure what it was she did, how she did it or why. He loosened his grip on his form and ceased all movement, startled and curious. After a few seconds, he tilted his head slightly to the side, but after a while he lost interest once more, simply dismissing her existence as it was. He returned to hugging his form tightly, trying to make sense of all the thoughts swirling in his mind, and doing all he could in his remaining power to ignore the being close to him. Maybe if he did not react to anything or stayed still she will go away and leave him alone…

She blinked surprised he had actually reacted. Then pouted when he looked away again. Well, at least she knew he could hear alright. She thought for a moment, then did it again. When he didn't react, though, this made her think that maybe she had been wrong. She shook her head, shaking away any negative thoughts. If he was going to make this difficult she would have to get even more determined. She ran up to him and without thinking twice she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to his feet. It was rather futile considering how much bigger than her he was but that didn't stop her from trying none the less. One of the upsides of being a female. Hardheadedness was given. Alright, maybe it was both a good and bad thing.

To say the least, this was something he did not expect happening. No one has ever touched him this way... The disrespect! The wraith was taken aback and was shocked by her boldness, and not used to such touches, he let out a shrill screech, tensing up, then jerked his hand away from her grip and pushed her away, not caring with which force or what consequences it had. He hissed lowly and dangerously at the being, before huddling closer to the tree, hugging his cloak once more, now watching the creature he still couldn't identify. He started to wonder what it could be... Because of her... lack of reaction to his dark aura, he dismissed the possibility of it being a simple human. The size told him it might be a dwarf? But its voice was so... high-pitched...

She yelped as she fell back into the mud and cringed mumbled various wizard curses as she got covered in a fresh coat of mud. She pouted at the man who was obviously angry at her for trying to grab him.

"Well, if you were more helpful I wouldn't have to." she mumbled, then stood up. There was a slight sense of satisfaction and accomplishment on the Nazgul's part as she stood with all the... 'fluid dirt' covering her. He held his head higher to show his dominance and finality about all this.

"Hold on a moment." she said, holding up her index finger to the dark creature. She said a spell, then slammed her staff down. All the mud and water that had covered her flung off in various directions, leaving her as clean and dry as when she started. "Much better." she sighed happily, then dusted herself off with her free hand. She then turned back to the Wraith and instantly regretted what she had just done, forgetting that the mud and water went in ALL directions. "...Uh... whoops..."

He lowered his head just a bit to watch her curiously as she held up her index finger to him. He never saw this gesture before... He tilted his head this way, then that, unsure what to think of it, then followed her movements as she slammed her... staff down. Which came next was... more than mildly surprising. She was... shaking herself clean without actually making a move, the prickling and aura of magic was heavy in the air as he felt his own spectral body shrink back and react to it. But this was short-lived. Some of the mud and water that decorated her robe now slammed onto his own robe and around him, one part almost found its way into his hood... But he was lucky. He didn't move an inch after, just stared at her long and hard. His anger was slowly but surely rising with each second, his gauntleted hands grasped the mud beneath his fingers in a fist. He let go of the... 'fluid dirt'... and slowly started picking at his dark clothing, removing some mud from it as best as he could, before simply flinging it back at her, successfully re-decorating her own robe with it. He uttered angry words along this action. Words that she surely did not understand. It was fluid like that of the elves', but harsher and stronger, what he said was surely a curse or ranting, maybe complaining...

She yelped as she was hit with the mud and blinked, then heard him and couldn't help thinking it sounded like an angered child. When matching the sound to his body she couldn't help but start to laugh at him. First, it started as a giggle then she all out laughed at him.

He was already angered by what she did, and now she was laughing at him? This was one thing he understood. He felt his tired body shaking with fury, and his hands formed into fists, feeling greatly offended. He was not joking around... he will kill her if she annoys him again!

"For a big man you act like a bigger child than I am." she told him, sure he couldn't understand her anyway so saying something like that wouldn't matter. She was cut short, though, by the sound of people coming their way. Likely a hunting party looking for some game. Hyano discouraged the act of killing animals but she did not stop them either. She could tell they were still a distance away but that didn't mean she had time to play around. She looked towards the Wraith and decided that she couldn't leave him here. Alright. One step at a time.

"Up." she said, using her hands to make it look like she was pushing something up. "Danger." she said again, pointing in the direction of the hunting party. "Come." was her last word waving her hands toward her. It was her last chance to hopefully get him to understand he needed to come with her.

He completely missed the sound of people nearing because of his anger. And laughing was the last straw. He tensed up to try and stand, but stopped when she turned back to him. If he had a face, he would have frowned. He understood the first gesture very well. She wanted him to stand. Does she think he will just so obey her? Like a little puppy following his master? Well, he would obey their Dark Lord... but not a mere... something... Then, she gestured away from them, saying something he didn't understand. This was when his own keen senses finally opened and could detect the sound of many feet thundering against the ground. They are still far away... He looked left and right, then finally used some of his strength to try and stand... but the mud was holding him back, his robes all stuck in it. While he struggled, he completely missed her last gesture.

She didn't see that he had missed her last instruction. Kind of hard to see when the person one is talking to doesn't have much of a face. She did notice however that he was having trouble getting up. If he couldn't even do this much on his own, they were going to be in trouble. She thought, then ran up and fell in the mud in front of him on purpose so she was in the same position as him. She then pointed to her staff before using it to help herself up.

"Use." she told him before thrusting the staff into his hand. In her hands the staff was much taller than she was but in his hands it was about the size of a rather thick cane. It was covered in various spells and writings. Some of elven descend, others from languages long forgotten. She then grabbed his free hand and put it on her shoulder so he could push off of her as well. If he could understand it this is going to probably hurt, especially with all that metal covering his hands. She looked up at him and pushed her hands away from the ground. "Push." she told him then braced herself.

He stopped his struggle when he was yet again surprised by her sudden actions. All he could do was stare at her as she sat next to him, not understanding what she wanted to accomplish with this. If she was trying to mock him... Dark Lord save her soul... But he stopped these thoughts when she gestured to him a few times, following her movements with his hooded head, then grasped the staff that was shoved into his hands. It wasn't so easy to hold onto it though. His dark aura didn't like the spells imbued on it, nor did the spells like him, which created a funny situation where he just sat there with the staff in his hands, unable to truly move. She could feel her staff's dislike for the man the moment she put it in his hand but in her mind they both would have to deal with it. After she put his hand on her shoulder and showed him to push himself up, he finally was snapped out of his concentration and looked at her, his hand on her shoulder, then finally at the staff. His tired mind soon seemed to grasp what she wanted, piecing together the given instructions. Soon, he did as he was told... for now. He used the staff and made sure to apply quite the pressure on her shoulder as well, just as payback for her laughing, and finally, his robes came free of the ... fluid dirt... and he stood, almost skipping on the mud.

At first she thought he hadn't been able to understand her instructions but then he put pressure on her. Yes, he understood it fine. Though, even by bracing herself he was still far too heavy for the girl and the added pressure from him being an annoyance didn't help either. By the time he finally got to his feet she had fallen to her hands and knees, panting.

"You... need a diet." she panted out before forcing herself to her feet. He still looked far too weak to get very far much less move over objects like fallen trees and boulders. This meant she would have to take the long way back home. And that's even if he can walk that far. She sighed, then waved for him to follow her, not bothering to take her staff back yet. She assumed he would need it to help with the travel home. "Come." she said as she started walking.

Once he was standing on his feet, and was sure he won't fall forward, he took his time to look around, although his blurred vision gave him little options. Once she gestured for him to follow, he hesitated. He didn't trust her. No matter if she helped him up... She was still annoying, and someone who had something to do with magic, if the spells on the staff were something to go by. He gripped the object tighter, feeling the magic protest, but because of his weakened state he could not push it back, let alone try to fight the spells. One thing was sure though... He won't give it back to her for a good while. Not even when she asks for it. He will keep it for a while. Once she started walking away from him, he still remained in the same position, stubbornly refusing to move or follow, not wanting to obey her. Only his master can give him orders, which he would comply without a second thought. But this... His train of thoughts were interrupted by the sound of steps getting closer. His hooded head turned into the direction where the noises came from, then gazed back where the little... dwarf, was it? So where she was going... He looked at the staff before shaking his head and following her for now. Just until he was sure they won't spot him... No further!

* * *

**A/N: there ya go. First chapter.**

**Please take your time to click in that little square and tell us what you think.**

**Thank you!**

_**CA productions**_


	2. Mercy

**Before we starts, there were some questions regarding the story.**

**Cool:**** Which Nazgul this is? Well, this chapter should answer the question. All we are going to say is that he didn't play a particularly important role in the movies, neither in the books to give us the room for creativity.**

**Unnamed Guest Review:**** We decided to not display this because it made no sense. The quote you made was the description of Radagast's rabbit sled, which is featured in the movies and the books. It is not 'the humor that was promised'. Also, please note that this was the first chapter, so do not except a jump in the actions so soon. Patience, patience, our dear Children.**

**Just to note because of people like the above:**

**The story is far more complex in genres than what we can display on fanfiction. The true genre of the story:**

_**adventure/humor/suspense/tragedy/family/friendship/romance/action/hurt-comfort/angst**_

**And as such, not all genres will appear in all the chapters. We chose adventure and humor to be displayed because these are the most frequent. This doesn't mean that it will be contained by all chapters. This is not a parody either.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Mercy

Their journey was long and difficult. Complications were bound to arise, especially because the girl's company was someone who blatantly ignored her warnings, her words –which he didn't understand-, her requests, and walked like a hundred years old man. However, this didn't stop her from doing as she set it up in her mind. She was just going to keep walking and if she turned and he hadn't followed her, she would just run back to get him. This was much easier though. She continued to walk avoiding directions in which she knew would be too difficult for him to get around. He seemed to keep following her. Whether he actually wanted to or not was another story. As she walked she also took the time to look for the last few things she had been looking for before the storm started. She thought she was walking around the forest anyway, she might as well. When she came to a berry patch she smiled, taking a moment to fill a sack with the berries then keep going. This would make an excellent dinner and considering everything she went through, she assumed she deserved it. Besides, she was sure her guest would like it. Well... she hoped he would like it. She wasn't even sure he COULD eat. She had yet to see a face under that hood of his.

In the meantime the wraith didn't say a word and didn't make noise the whole way, but listened intently for the steps of the people from whom he is trying to hide. In his weakened state, he was more than sure he wouldn't be able to put up much fight. But he wouldn't let himself get taken without a fight either. After a while, he started to be thankful to himself that he did not give her the staff back. His body, despite it being spectral, started to get weaker and weaker, and soon had trouble keeping him up, so used the item in his hands to help him walking. He never felt this way for thousands of years... It was strange and unnerving. It was like his body was refusing his command and fought against him. He didn't pay any heed to the... dwarf in front of him, but tried to concentrate on moving, and still chanted deep in his mind, trying to plead his Lord to give him guidance and speak, give him an order and a purpose. But his thoughts were met with silence. He sighed and shook his head, then stopped abruptly, almost having tripped over the being he is following when she bent down around a bush to pick up something. He watched her, tilting his head to either side, wondering what she was doing, then followed her once more when she started up their journey again. He promised himself he will soon part ways with her, be it by leaving her behind or killing her for her obvious disrespect, after all the footsteps were faint, so they are getting farther away...

_-splash!-_

The wraith was taken aback by the sudden loss of footing, as his metallic boots slipped on the slippery mud, causing him to land not too gracefully on his behind with a shocked shriek. Despite having the staff, which slipped right with him. He sat there for a few seconds, unsure what just happened, seeing the world from a weird angle, but once he started to get his bearings, he started to sound a string of curses in his tongue, struggling to stand. He slipped a few more times before he was able to accomplish the hard task of at least kneeling, then used the staff to stand. Now his dark cloak was covered in this slippery substance everywhere… Not like he truly cared. He hoped they will either get to their destination soon... He discovered: he hated mud.

The small wizard blinked as he fell, her first thought being worry but he soon proved her worries useless as he pushed himself up. She couldn't help but find him a little amusing and even giggled lightly at his frustration but didn't say anything else. She could tell he was worn out and tired and would need some rest soon so she didn't want to hurt his ego any more than it already was. She looked around before starting again.

After a little while longer of walking and picking a few more things they arrived at an area where the trees parted so the sun could easily get through. In the middle of the sunshine was what most would consider a large yet rather broken-down looking shack.

Once they reached the clearing, the wraith stopped dead in his tracks, refusing to go any further. He was a creature of darkness, the sun only weakened him further and blinded him to the extent where he wouldn't see where he was going. He watched the... dwarf move on, and the Nazgul gripped the staff tighter, looking left and right, unsure about this. And he promised himself he will not follow her all the way either. But only until he was safe. And this area seemed safe enough. The darker part that is... Not that... sunny... light... annoying part. He first opted to move back, backing away a little bit, before he felt his boots slip again, which caused him to take a few steps forward onto the sun. There he stopped as the rays suckled some of his energy out, and he hunched forward, trying to shield himself from it, while he looked up to notice his sight was pretty much gone. At least most of it. There was something else he noticed. The mud was gone. There was a sudden feeling of contentment running through his cursed mind as he tried another step forward and couldn't feel the squashing noises that... fluid dirt gave out, and his footing was stable, not as wobbly either.

The istar watched him. Hmm… he didn't like light. Well, that closed out a few spells she could use on him safely. Her best healing spell would probably hurt him in the end rather than help him. The only thing that seemed to push him forward was the fact there was no mud here, judging by the way he seemed to test his footing and the ground. He really hated mud. She would have to remember that for later.

Beside the shack her rabbits were bent down like little balls in a rather feeble attempt to hide from the weak creature of darkness. He tilted his head to the side when he noticed the small... balls of fur before the shack he now neared and stopped, turning towards a pair, staring at it, unsure what it could be. He wanted to lift the staff and poke them but decided it had to wait. Not now on the sun... He needed to get away from it.

Hyano stepped up to the door and walked in, leaving it open to him. The main room of the home was a merge of a kitchen, dining room and living space. There was a rather large cauldron with a stool in the middle of the room, a table to one side covered in various knickknacks, items of magic and in the back of the room was a cot with a pillow, blanket and other basics for rest. She ran up to the cot and patted it, hoping he would get the point that he could finally rest there.

Soon, he found himself stepping into the cottage, his sight coming back more, seeing the sun did not shine in here, but only to shield his hood as the various crawling and flying animals fled the room to hide from his dark aura. He gave a sigh of annoyance and irritation and took the time to look around, then let his gaze travel to the... dwarf... Who was sitting on something. He didn't understand her gesture, so just stood there, tilting his head to the side.

When he finally got into her home he just stood there looking confused as ever, she sighed then walked up to him. All the while he followed her movements with his hooded head, not moving an inch as she walked closer and carefully took his hand. This time it wasn't a rash gesture. Much calmer as not to spook him again. Or at least that's what she thought she did. This time she was slow, so the Nazgul didn't think much of it as she dragged him to that same thing she was sitting on. So... she wanted him to go there? Alright. That is something he can do easily. He still had the staff in his hands and didn't intend to let her have it for a long while. Just as a payback for her laughing at him before. After she tugged him over to the cot and out of nowhere she pushed him making him fall onto it. Despite its simple look it, the bed was actually very strong and rather soft.

The Ringwraith let out a surprised high-pitched shriek as he was pushed forward, landing yet again, not too gracefully on the rather soft surface. He felt anger rise within him as he pushed himself up and turned towards her, only to find her gone. Because before he could say anything she took off grabbing a bowl and running out the door.

He maneuvered around on the cot to finally sit down cross-legged, just like he always does when he prepares for meditation, letting the staff rest across his knees on his lap. However, she soon came back and walked up to him with a bowl of clear water. Again she had no idea if whatever he was had a mouth, let alone had a need for food or water but at this point she was basically just guessing and experimenting.

"Drink." she said, lifting the bowl to her mouth before holding it out to him again, hoping he could understand that much without having to work too hard at it.

For a moment, he thought he will punish her by taking the staff and start beating her with it, but didn't make a move as she talked to him again. He tilted his head to the side as she gestured to the bowl and drank from it, then held it out to him. He was at a loss what to do. Does this petty little mortal think he needed anything like this? Water and food is only for the weak. And he had no need for that. But then another thought came to him. Slowly, he reached out towards the bowl, then when he was just an inch away, let his armored hand dive to the bottom of the item and tipped it back towards her, successfully spilling the water onto her clothes. He let out a series of faint hisses, crossing his arms, then spoke up in his own language, saying she deserved it for the push. But no matter if she didn't understand, he still felt satisfied by what he had done.

She yelped jumping back as he splashed her. She blinked a few times, taken aback as he... laughed? Was that laughing? She wasn't fully sure but despite that she actually smiled. Laughter was a good thing. She giggled and rubbed the back of her head.

Now this was something that he didn't like. Why is she laughing? He is laughing at her and not with her… He stopped the hissing right after, then watched her further, following her with his gaze, before deciding to try and meditate, rest his mind and regenerate, but made sure to keep the staff across his lap safe. She will not take it until he said she could.

"Alright, so maybe I had that one coming." she said even though he couldn't understand her. She proceeded to sit on the floor and pulled off her shoes, then her hat and robe putting them in a nice neat pile. Under that she had on a pair of basic baggy pants that covered her feet and a simple under shirt. This left the symbol on her shoulder visible to him. The symbol of the sun. It was a rather bright shade of orange which seemed to almost pop out with its own light against her tan skin. It obviously had a spell of some kind on it. The flowers in her hair, now free of her hat opened one by one to take in what light they could. She then got up and dusted herself off.

The wraith tilted his head to the side, then leaned slightly back as he noticed the mark on her shoulder. It screamed magic and he felt the invading power of it. Just what kind of dwarf is this one? He tilted his head to the side, watching her a bit before losing interest. He got himself more comfortable, lowering his head slightly once she left, intending to start with his meditation.

"Ah better." she said, then looked at his own clothes. "Um..." Alright, this was going to be a hard one. How exactly does one tell someone they want to clean their clothes? She thought, then got an idea. She ran off again and came back dragging a wash bucket full of water and various herbs she had put in. She then picked up her robe and started to clean it. If he wanted her to do the same for him then maybe he would give her his cloak on his own. Well... what else was she going to do? Besides, if this worked, it would be a perfect chance to get a look at the damage. As of yet she still had no idea just how hurt he was or where for that matter. Just that he was very weak.

He had been attempting to rest, only to be woken up as the big bowl-like item was placed on the ground, and turned his invisible gaze towards the being. He watched with interest as she worked, seemingly attempting to rid her clothes of the dirt and mud that was collected on it, with more or less success. He didn't move or say anything, but watched her, sometimes tilting his head to the one side, then the other, curiously inspecting her movements and what she was doing. Cleaning his own robes didn't even cross his mind. The dirt will fall off with time, and he simply didn't care.

Hyano sighed as he didn't either get the idea or care. She did take the time to finish cleaning her clothes though before hanging them to dry. Oh well. One step at a time. At least it looked like he was getting some rest. She walked to the cauldron, making sure it was clean before taking a deep breath and blew out a large spark starting the fire under it before pouring some water into it. She then put in all the things she had found earlier that day. This would be enough for her to eat for the next couple of days if not more. She stirred it once before putting a wooden lid over it so it could cook slowly.

While she was busy preparing to cook, the Nazgul took his time to finally start his meditation, lowering his head just a bit and relaxing, emptying his mind to rest, feeling his mind and thoughts slip back to the depths of his soul, letting all worries and problems go. Only to be jerked awake when he heard the familiar sound of fire suddenly being lit. This is one thing he hated. Fire. It was too bright for his kind's taste and only one touch and their robes burn to ashes. He hissed at this once before getting comfortable again, resuming his meditation.

She then sighed and jumped onto the cot next to him not seeming to care or understand the concept of personal space as she sat right next to him.

"You are a lot of trouble big man." she said bluntly, then looked up at him before noticing he still had a grip on her staff. "... You're not going to give that back anytime soon, are you?" she asked pointing to it. The house was starting to fill with the smell of something similar to sweet jam.

He was jerked awake rudely once more when suddenly another weight dropped down next to him. He flinched and raised his head first looking forward, before slowly turning it to where he felt the weight. There she was... He gave a loud and annoyed sigh, dismissing completely what she said, before trying to relax again, lowering his head into the same position it was, only to hiss at her once she spoke up yet again. He wanted her to go quiet now. While in a trance-like state, he could actually smell the scent of food... Cooked food. He groaned. To him, it wasn't a pleasant smell but a stench. It was sweet and natural. He didn't mind the scent of raw or slightly cooked meat, as the orcs did have to eat, but fruits, vegetables and herbs were on the 'irritating' list. He did what he could to get away from it, even going as far as shifting on the cot as best as he could, and after half an hour struggling, he managed to turn towards the wall, where he sighed and relaxed once more, with the staff still clutched in his hands, laid across his lap.

The wizard noticed his discomfort and decided to leave him alone. She was quiet to the point where even her footsteps seemed to lack any noise. Like she was weightless. She had treated many a creature in the past and knew how to keep to herself while one rested. For the whole day this continued. The only real movements that he could notice would be her getting up to check on her food. Even that she did as quietly as she could. Once it was finished she filled two bowls with the meal and capped it again. This time she placed it near him on the floor before taking a seat a distance from him. It was hot. She did not want to get burned so she was not about to pull the same stunt she did with the water. That didn't stop her from technically offering it to him, though. It was an odd shade of pink, likely due to the berries with various chunks of fruits and vegetables in it. She pulled out a pouch and poured some sand on the floor. It was just that. Sand. Nothing special about it. Well, not yet anyway. She put her hand out over the sand, whispering a spell. It started to move, taking shape until it looked like a small dragon. She smiled, then started to eat as the dragon started to fly around and moved in various ways, even shifted into different kinds of dragons ranging from a sea dragon to a gold hoarder. It was just an illusion. Not real life but she had fun with it. Besides, it was the only thing she could do that wouldn't possibly disturb the dark creature in the room. Or at least she hoped so.

_-Few hours later-_

After a few hours of meditation, the dark creature stirred, slowly lifting his hooded head, slightly disoriented, only to be met with a wooden wall. He stared at it for what seemed like hours, his mind still not as fast to catch up. How did he get here? He looked down at the cot curiously, but eventually started to remember. The sudden silence in his mind, the loss of his master's whispering, his fall... then the dwarf. He moved just a bit to notice he still had her staff in his lap. He grasped it before turning his head, hearing the faint noise of wings flapping, while the magic that surrounded the room was as clear as day, then stopped and didn't utter a sound, only suddenly turning more, following the flying creature with his hooded head. He recognized the species. A dragon. He said this word in his tongue, before a sudden stench caught his attention. He hissed and turned around fully now, struggling just a bit on the cot, before sitting now facing away from the wall, lowering his gaze to the bowl set down before him. He gave it a low hiss, leaning back, before taking the staff and pushed it away, successfully spilling all the content on the floor. Which was a bad idea... After all, now all of its smell engulfed the room, which made him groan, then simply sit motionless, giving up the fight against it.

She didn't notice he had woken until she heard the bowl tip over. She blinked and opened her pouch, letting the dragon fly in before seeing the mess he had made. And as if on instinct, the moment she moved, the Nazgul pulled back the staff, setting it across his lap securing it with a hand, while the other adjusted his clothing after the turn he made.

"You could have just let it alone." she grumbled before getting up and grabbing a wash rag. She wet it down before putting a spell over it and allowing it to clean the mess. That was a perfectly good waste of food which had honestly taken her far too long to get a hold of. Mostly because of him too.

He watched the cleaning process curiously, following the movement of the cloth with his hooded head, seemingly all his attention was on it, looking like a cat about to pounce on something. But eventually the Ringwraith lost interest, and started picking at the staff, running an armored finger along the wood and some magical writings.

She looked at him, seeing if he felt any better. She couldn't really tell, though, which annoyed her slightly. He was a very hard person to help. She thought for a moment, then decided to do a basic step. She pointed to herself. "Hyano. Hy-a-no." she said the second part slowly to make sure he could understand before pointing towards him and giving him an expectant look.

When she spoke, he looked at her sharply, watching her for a while, not knowing what she meant or what she said. Then she pointed at herself once more and said the same word, he realized she was telling him her name. And judging by the look she gave him, she wanted to know his. First, he mulled over her name. Quite strange for a dwarf, that was sure... but then again, she was a quite strange creature herself. Then he tried saying her name. "Hijano..." No... that wasn't it... Even to his ears it sounded wrong. "Hy...jano..." Close, but not yet... "Hy..ano..." he said slowly, tilting his head to the side, feeling accomplished but still expecting feedback from her.

She was surprised when he tried saying her name a few times before getting a wide grin as he got it. She didn't bother to speak. Instead, she simply clapped to show how happy she was that he got it right. It took a few botched attempts for him to succeed but considering the current language barrier she couldn't expect perfection out of him. She was honestly surprised he cared to even try. So far he seemed to show distaste with anything having to do with her. Well, everything except her staff. From the looks of it he seemed to either really like the thing or just didn't want to give it back to her. She wasn't fully sure which yet. She then held her hands out to him again waiting on him to give her his name as well. If he didn't even have a name she could easily give him a nickname. Whether he would ever reply to it was another story.

The clapping surprised him and he leaned back a bit. He didn't know why she did that, but he assumed it must be as approval. Her body language told him she was rather happy. When her gaze traveled to the staff briefly, he clutched it tighter in both hands, just in case she tried to grab for it. He was still mad at her, no matter what she did. It was amusing to watch her trying to get some kind of communication going. He tilted his head to the side as she gestured towards him, and for a moment wondered if he should even bother telling her his name. She was a mortal no doubt, a petty, little annoyance. A pest. But then again, he had as much honor to reveal his own name, after the dwarf said hers. It was just fair.

"Ren." And that's it. No weird pronunciation, no struggle with his name. A simple three-letter word. The simplest of the Nine.

She blinked at his name.

"Ren? Huh... I kind of expected a little more..." The wizard said to herself, then smiled despite that. She gave a kind bow. "It is nice to meet you, Ren." she said, even though she knew he wouldn't understand a thing past his own name. She noted that he seemed to get protective over the staff every time she looked at it. It was kind of funny really. People had this off-belief that wizards needed their staffs. While almost every wizard had one and most had the same one for as long as they were alive, they could easily make a new one if they had to. She would let him keep the thing if he really wanted it. She noticed the rag was still cleaning and snapped her fingers. It stopped and she picked it up before putting it away. She then jumped up onto the cot next to him. She had no idea how to ask if he felt any better. He had rested for quite some time. The sun would be going down soon and she had yet to really do anything to actually try to heal him. She sighed and leaned back.

"So annoying." she mumbled.

Yet again, she was sitting next to him. He sighed in irritation and simply tried to ignore her, but knowing the little dwarf, it surely will come up with something. He heard her speak again and turned his hooded head towards her, watching her. She seemed to have an unpleasant look on her face, which, if he had a face, he would match. So, in an attempt to make her realize he feels the same, he took the staff and simply poked her side with it. Then slowly and surely started to shove her off of the cot by it. Somehow this worked with everything. Whatever he pushed away somehow always seemed to stay away, and she understands he doesn't like that certain thing.

"Annoyiiiinnng..." he repeated after her, although stretching the word and mixing it with a hiss, meaning that same unpleasant feeling she just felt. It surely has to do something with this expression, if she said it at the same time.

The wizard blinked as he pushed her off the cot. She jumped off and tilted her head curiously, then raised a brow as he repeated the word she had just said. She giggled lightly.

"You're probably annoyed at everything." she said but got the point. He was annoyed with her. That she already knew but she guessed this was a good start to him learning how to speak so they could understand each other.

By the look of it, she understood what he meant, but didn't seem to give it too much thought, as she still smiled at him the same way as before. He sighed and shook his head, then averted his invisible gaze from her, lowering it to the staff he still had in his grasp.

It was late and she was starting to feel that the sun was going down. This had an instant effect on her. She seemed to get sleepy rather quickly and rubbed her eyes. "Alright... I will let you alone for now, then." she mumbled, then pulled out two blankets and a pillow, putting them on the floor next to the cot. Before she could even lay down, though, she remembered something and groaned. She walked over to the cauldron and looked at the fire. There wasn't much left. She clapped her hands and the fire went out like a light before she walked back.

The Nazgul was surprised to see her... suddenly tired. Very tired at that. Her expressions changed, just like her energy went down. He didn't know what was causing it. She seemed to be so energetic just a few minutes ago. He watched as she put some... fabric or clothing on the ground, then laid down. He tilted his head to the side. Do mortals really need to sleep? Be completely unaware of this world? Do they really need to fall unconscious to restore their energy? Mortals are really amusing and weak. While she seemed to lose her power, the Nazgul's was just beginning to get stronger. Night is falling... the time when his kind rules... When they go out to feed on the fear of mortals. But not this time. He knew he still needed more meditation until he was able to move about. And he had to save his energy if he wanted to survive more days with her. Or... he can just... take care of her while she slept... His hooded head slowly turned to her, watching her. While darkness fell, his stare went from curious to a stare which a predator would give a prey, hunting... stalking. Maybe... he could make his stay more pleasant...

She didn't notice.

Not like there was any way she could tell considering he had no face to look at but she looked far too tired to care. The flowers in her hair started to close as she made her way back to the makeshift bed. As each one closed she grew more and more pale and more and more tired. She swayed a little as the last flower closed. Before she could reach the bed she fell to the floor, limp.

He might not have to kill her.

Oh wait, her chest was still moving. It was very hard to see but it was moving slightly. She also had a heartbeat. Again, it was hard to tell but it was there. The tattoo on her shoulder glowed whatever magic it used in effect to keep her alive at the moment.

The Nazgul followed her sudden fall with his hooded head, slightly flinching at the loud thud she sounded. She didn't move. His gaze remained on her for a good while, kind of waiting for her to wake. Or... was this how mortals fell asleep? Kind of amusing to say the least. After five minutes, he tapped the staff with an armored finger, then let his invisible gaze wander around the room before looking back at the dwarf.

She did not wake. This meant the coast was clear.

Slowly, using the staff, he stood from the cot and shuffled up to her as silently as one could with metallic boots on their feet, and stopped in front of her. There, he contemplated what to do. He could easily just raise the staff and bring it down on her neck, breaking it. Or use his own weapons which were hidden in his robes to cut her open. Raise a foot and squash her skull... Or break her spine... So many possibilities. He raised the staff slowly and touched her neck with it briefly, as if making sure the arch was right, then raised the staff a little bit. But he didn't bring it down with force, but with the same slow speed, touching her neck again.

She seemed amusing. Very much so. He could maybe give her a bit more time to be alive while he recovered. She could prove to be a good enough servant while moving out was out of question. His curious gaze soon swept the room, trying to find something to do while she was out, but the sudden fatigue caught him without warning. He swayed slightly on his feet, before deciding to return on the cot and rest for now. Hopefully, by tomorrow he can walk around more and inspect the room much closer. He sat back down cross-legged, laying the staff across his lap and started meditating for the rest of the night, and hoped he can continue in the morning and afternoon as well.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

_CA Productions_


	3. Ship

**Avpke: We would like to thank everyone who read the second chapter. **

**Cubby: Here have a cookie! *Holds out tray of cookies.***

**Ren: Mine! *Tackles then runs away with cookies.***

**Cubby: *Twitches on the floor then stands up with rolling pin of doom and runs after the wraith.* **

**Avpke: *Sweat drops.* Well… Um…Now, on with the next chapter! Cubby! Don't kill Ren! We still need him for the next chapter! *Runs after her.***

* * *

_Disclaimer: See first chapter._

* * *

Chapter 3 - Ship

Hyano's flowers opened as the sun started to peak in through the window. She groaned, then pushed herself up. She felt stiff all over. She grumbled lightly to herself as she noticed why. She had passed out on the floor again. Well, at least she hadn't left the fire burning. She swore she had burnt the forest down more than once. She stretched out like a cat, her shoulders popping before jumping up to her feet, then folded her blankets and tossed her pillow back where she had gotten them from before going over to the cauldron and opened the top.

"Perfect. Still warm." She said before pouring herself a bowl and walking over to the cot. She jumped up on it and started to eat. After a moment she realized there was another body on the cot. She looked up and yelped, nearly falling off of the simple bed. For a little while she had honestly forgotten everything that happened the day before. Including him following her home. "Oh uh... good morning, Ren." she said sheepishly, not sure what else to do or say.

While she walked around her home, he didn't wake up just then, too much concentrating on resting, but when she jumped up next to him, his hooded head jerked up, first looking forward, then on either side before finding her again. He watched her for a little while, with the staff still across his lap as she started... gulping down that disgusting substance. He couldn't help but lean back slightly from it. Of course he couldn't get sick, seeing he doesn't have a true body, but that didn't mean he couldn't be displeased with certain smells and things. She didn't even seem to mind that he was resting... Disturbing him in such a rude way... Maybe he did a mistake by letting her live. He should have brought down her own staff on her neck. He looked away from her, but returned his gaze to the dwarf once she talked, now finally acknowledging him. She said his name and a bunch of other words he did not understand. He didn't even care at the moment, but wanted to let her know he did not like it when she did this. Sitting onto the cot while he was there, especially when he was resting. To give voice to it, he grabbed the staff once more and poked her side, then shoved her down the cot again the same way as yesterday.

"Annnoyyiiinnng..." he repeated, distorting the word the same way he did the day before, then pulled the wooden item back, resting it once more across his lap, watching her.

The wizard blinked as she was pushed down the cot. Seriously? This again? She took a moment to try to think about what he meant. He thought her sitting on the cot was annoying? She shrugged, then jumped off of the cot before she could fall to the floor. Well, if it was that simple she could put up with it. She wasn't going to sleep on the floor every night he is here, though. She would have to get another cot. She sighed, then sat onto the floor cross-legged in the same way he was in.

"Better?" she asked. She needed to teach him more words besides 'annoying'. He seemed to have an easier time understanding when she used one word at a time so she would have to start from there and work her way up. Annoying to fix this annoying language block they had.

He watched her move and shifted slightly to get more comfortable, now being more relaxed that he was sitting on his place alone. He really didn't feel comfortable with her so close. He still didn't know her, and no matter what, he still wanted to keep some distance from her. Who knows what she is planning after all... No one saves a Nazgul without a reason. He wondered what she wanted from him. Once she sat and talked, he presumed she was asking if this was acceptable for him.

"Betteeer..." He repeated after her, indicating this is indeed what he wanted and it should also stay the same way. But once more he stretched the word, and seemed to alter the last few syllables as if trying to find the right pitch to say it on.

She giggled. Alright, so that was two words down. She thought for a moment, then looked at her food. Maybe she could keep this going. She pointed to her food.

"Bad?" she asked, sticking her tongue out to make a disgusted face. Even though she liked the dish he seemed to have a thing against it. She wasn't sure why, though. Then again, she had no idea what exactly he was so that probably added to it. Maybe he was like that one creature she found. An orc, right? He wouldn't eat her food either. The moment he left he also tried to kill her before hunting himself down some wild game. It had been sad to see the poor thing die but he was hungry and there wasn't much she could do about it. This creature however didn't seem to eat or drink at all. Or at least she had yet to see him do such a thing. Maybe he was just not comfortable with being seen when he ate. Maybe he was badly scarred so he refused to eat or drink because then he would have to take his hood down. Alright, now she was stretching for ideas but it was still a thought.

Now this dumbfounded him. He tilted his head to the side, not quite knowing what was wrong now. All he knew she seemed to like that thing, and now suddenly she shows expressions that say she didn't like it. He shook his head briefly, not knowing what she meant. And of course, that she was trying to teach him a word didn't cross his mind this time. Instead, losing interest, he lowered his hooded head to the staff and started picking at it, running his metal-covered fingers along its surface, stopping here and there at a word written into it, turning it, rolling it to follow the lines. Well, it seemed like it was more interesting than her, as he completely forgot about the little dwarf, instead occupied himself with her staff. There was one more thing he noticed. He felt more energetic than yesterday, and planned to move about a bit once night fell again. Explore the cottage a bit maybe...

She pouted as he didn't seem to understand nor care. "Oh well. Worth a shot." she said before finishing her food and putting the bowl away. She quickly did the dishes by hand this time. She then went and checked her clothes. _'Good. They dried overnight.'_ She thought before putting them on. She looked at her dark... house guest and saw he seemed to be doing a little better. That was good. Maybe he wouldn't be here as long as she thought. She also saw that he kept stopping at particular symbols on her staff. She froze as a thought came to her. Maybe he understands them? She stepped closer looking at what symbols seemed to catch his attention before taking a moment.

"_D-do you... understand_?" she asked in that tongue. Language was her best skill but considering she was a wizard and most spells were in various tongues both new and old she had to know more than one language to get her work done.

Once she came closer, the wraith looked up from the staff, still in that hunched position and stared at her. He tilted his head to the side, yet again not understanding what she said. According to the tone and way she spoke, it must have been a question, but he had no idea what it was all about. Seeing she just stayed there, he went back to pick at her staff, rolling it along a line of words once more. While he did not understand them, it was clear as day that they emitted some kind of magic, they gave the staff a certain effect, and with him tapping them, he could identify some. This staff wasn't made to kill. That was certain. All the magic and enchantment seemed to be more for protection and healing than harming anything. Even if he knew how to use it, he probably would never be able to kill anyone with it. He tilted his head a bit here and there, completely in his own little world.

Hyano said a wizards curse and stomped her foot like an annoyed child. Well, that didn't work. He seemed to only get confused, then ignore her again. Oh well. She would just have to settle with him knowing two words for now. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head trying to think. She would let him alone for now. She needed to go do something anyway. She snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Stay." she told him, using her hands like a stop sign to try to tell him to stay there while she was gone. She grabbed up a few pouches then waved. "Good bye." she called then ran out. She wouldn't be gone long. But she had to go to the village nearby.

He tilted his head to the side as she gestured for him to stay. That one word he understood. He lowered his gaze to the staff once more before raising it again as he heard the door of the shack close. He stared at the door for a while, a good five minutes, before being sure she doesn't come back, then finally took his time to shift on the cot and stand up again, leaning some of his weight on the staff as support. While he felt energetic in the inside, that didn't mean sadly that this was the same case with his spectral body.

* * *

-_At the village-_

As she made her way to the village she noticed some kind of a strange loud noise coming from its direction a few miles away already. She frowned at the sound of people…. screaming? Shouting? Many of them? What? As she came closer she was met with something she hadn't seen in a long time. People were celebrating. Many were dancing, opening wine bottles they kept for hundreds of years, people smiled, laughed, cheered, musicians played tirelessly. She didn't understand. The village suddenly gained color, happiness, the usually grumpy men and women easily jumped about in pure bliss. As if… a great weight or curse was lifted off of the shoulder of the people.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked a person, stopping them while she just stood there, not sure what to think of the occasion. She couldn't remember any special days or anniversaries, so this came as a surprise. She didn't like to be clueless. Maybe she missed something? But she came to this settlement for years.

"Didn't you hear?" The man said, a happy smile gracing his lips, putting the mug to his lips, sipping a few times from his own booze. "Sauron is defeated!" he told her with a grin, then laughed and danced away, joining the others in merriment.

She blinked. She knew who that was and she had known he had caused hell as of late. She knew about the war, about the problem, however, still being a 'child' and an apprentice to the wizards of the Order, she was not allowed to participate and as such she knew little if nothing about the ongoing standing of the war. Neither did she know anything about what he did or what creatures he brought to life by his skills in the magical area and enchantments. She simply wasn't required to know but was told to hide, hence why she is in that little shack –and unknown to her this is why she didn't know what Ren was.

She noticed children playing around the adults, many of them giggling as they chased one another. They were dressed up as the combatants of the war. Knights, orcs, and even… something familiar. She didn't think she would see one of these at the celebration. She blinked, then caught someone's attention, grasping at an arm randomly from the crowd and pointed towards a child which wore a dark cloak over himself, strangely almost exactly in the same style as her unexpected guest.

"Hey what's that?" she inquired with a frown and the same childish curiosity she possessed for thousands of years already, despite her true age.

"You aren't very smart for a wizard." The man commented annoyed, finding her cluelessness kind of irritating. As if she ignored all the war and all the horrors it brought to the world. Everyone knew about the creatures she pointed out, some even having met one personally in a battle. They were terrifying creatures and he was surprised to see an istar –a child maybe but still a wizard- ask about their purpose in the war. "That is a Ringwraith." He said matter-of-factly, but also decided to expand on it, suspecting what her next question would be. "They worked for Sauron. They were defeated too." He finished with a smile, unable to contain his happiness any longer, which burst from his expression, being reminded of their glorious victory.

She raised a brow, then looked back towards the children, following them with her gaze, watching as the 'Rohirrin soldiers' chased the black-clad figures with mighty but high-pitched battle-cries. All but one was gone it seemed, her mind registered and everything around her seemed to vanish for a moment, the laughter and movement around her was lost to her.

What has she done…?

* * *

_-Meanwhile at the shack-_

The loss of his master affected him too much, taking most of his energy, and uncertainty flooded his mind. Now, he was alone. He didn't think too much about what to do, as his hooded head turned towards the stench of the substance she made. He took the staff and poked the object it was placed into.

"Baaad..." he said out loud, thinking it was its name. Well, the dwarf did say it. "Annoyyyiiinng..." He said, thinking of the unpleasant feeling he had because of it. He then proceeded to look around. Now that she was gone, he can explore a little bit, see what he could do while he recovered. He used the staff to shuffle over to the table with the chairs and leaned down to inspect the various items on it. He hissed as the stench of a few herbs hit his senses and drew back. But that didn't stop him from reaching out and touching a few objects, however, he didn't move anything... yet. But then something caught his attention and caused him to turn his hooded head.

Life.

He sensed life somewhere in the room. Small surely, but a living being. He walked around a little bit, curiosity giving him strength, using the staff as support. After a few minutes of searching, he finally stopped and stared at the... medium sized furball in the corner, among some fabric. It was slightly shaking as well. He tilted his head this way, then that, but couldn't realize what it was on his own, so taking the staff, he reached out with it and poked it. Only to see it uncurl and without being able to see what it was, it dashed among some other clothes in another corner. Now, feeling beyond curious, he started following it, but had to realize his fatigue... So, after feeling tiredness come over him, he shuffled to the cot and sat down on it once more, deciding to meditate.

* * *

She took her time coming home doing a total of three things. Catching whatever sunlight she could so she could stay up later than usual, getting what she needed from the village and learning what she could about Ren's kind. Anyone who was familiar with her knew she was connected to the sun but so far only her and her master knew why and how. The latter of whom she was sure was dead. Though, one could never be completely sure with wizards. So far no one really knew much about the Wraiths. They were evil, used to be kings, served the Dark Lord, killing many innocent creatures wherever they walked and were like ghosts only a lot more dangerous. After everything she had been told his hostility made a bit more sense, though, she was surprised he hadn't tried to kill her yet. From the sounds of it her first thoughts of him was correct. A lost pet. With the Dark Lord gone Ren quite literally had nowhere to go. As she started back towards her home she started to feel sad for the creature that lived in her home. She lived alone technically but to her that was normal. She at least had a home and the animals.

As she finally made it home she saw him quietly sitting on the cot and gave him a sad smile. She would let him stay there as long as he wanted. They didn't get along very well but she would let him stay anyway. She didn't know what a foolish mistake she made in that moment…

Her approach did not go unnoticed. His meditation was interrupted by his subconscious. An alarm system, which awoke him if someone was watching. It helped his kind greatly if they were forced to rest in enemy territory. If they are stalked, they were easily alarmed and could defend themselves in only moments after waking. But now, there was no need to fight. Of course, his subconscious didn't know that. He looked up from the cot to see her stare at him. He tilted his head to the side a little bit, as if asking why she did that, then simply gave voice to his discomfort once more.

"Annoyyyiiing..." He told her, still stretching the word greatly, but this was because of his own native tongue. And he mostly communicated with his kind using shrieks and hisses, or the Black Speech which they stretched like this at each word, but he was sure she did not understand any of that anyway. Just like how he cannot understand her words. Making himself comfortable, hoping she will now avert her gaze, he prepared for another round of resting, but he jerked his head up in the next moment, hearing the scurrying noises from that same corner the furball went off to. He turned to look in that direction and gave whatever it was a hiss, making it stop every movement, curling up again, no doubt, before sighing and looking down again.

Hyano giggled at his stretch of one of the only two words he knew, then noticed the sound. She put her pouch down and walked over to where the sound came from and scooped up the little animal stroking its head to calm it down. She wasn't surprised it was scared. She couldn't even use her rabbits to get to the village today because the Wraith had made them too nervous to move. It wasn't a very large animal. She smiled. She was used to animals coming in and out of her home as they pleased.

"Hey, it's alright, little one. It won't hurt you. It's just a big meany." She reassured it and heard it make a few noises. She giggled. "No. no. I promise I won't let him hurt you." she replied seeming to be able to speak to the creature like it was no big effort. Too bad she couldn't do that with Ren. She looked at the dark creature, still stroking the little furball to try to calm it down. "Be nice." she told him sternly.

The wraith watched her scoop up that ball of fur, now able to see what it was, but still could not identify the race. Not like he cared. How he didn't notice this thing yesterday, was a mystery to him, or maybe it came in while he was meditating? Who knows? And honestly, he didn't care about that either. What the Ringwraith didn't like was that she seemed to order him to something. He didn't understand what, but she did command him. Something, the wraith didn't like. Only his master can give him orders, and he won't take any from others. Not even her. His gaze traveled from her, to the little animal, back, then simply hissed once before looking down again, fiddling with the staff, feeling slightly... bored.

Now this was a new feeling. He never felt this way with his Dark Lord whispering him orders, telling him what he needed to do once he completed a task. But now, his guidance was gone... Without it, he felt useless, without purpose, and completely lost. He needed to do something. What would be his next task, after the army of humans and elves attacked? After the ring was destroyed? Possibly find the one who did it and revenge their situation... Probably collect and assemble another army and start a new invasion... He didn't even know where he was now, let alone know where to go to get back to Mordor.

All the while the young wizard watched him curiously, then got an idea. She put the animal down for a moment. "Stay." she told it and it did as she told it to. She started to put her things away pulling out another cot she had bought while she was out and about. The animal didn't move the whole time she worked. Once she had set up the cot and put her other things away she walked over to the animal and smiled stroking its head. "Good." she told it, then giggled as it jumped into her arms around. She then looked at the Wraith. She wondered if he picked up on any of that. Likely not. He seemed to ignore her a lot. Didn't matter. She hoped he did but she would have to live with it otherwise. She snapped her fingers to get his attention, then stroked the animal's fur again before holding it out to him wondering if he would like to do the same.

Having nothing better to do, Ren followed her movements with his hooded head. He had no idea what she was doing, but in the current circumstances, he didn't really care as long as there is something to watch. He jerked his head to her once he heard her make that sharp noise again, then leaned slightly back once she reached out and held the animal out to him. His invisible gaze traveled from the suddenly appearing animal in his field of vision, then to the dwarf, then back at the creature. What was he supposed to do with it? Take it from her? But for what? He never understood what use these unintelligent beings have, other than being in the way. He did not move to take it, but watched it, just as much as it watched him.

Hyano sighed as he did nothing. Alright, so this was going to be harder than she thought. She reached out and took his hand carefully and slowly as not to spook him then put it on the animal forcing him to pet the little fuzz ball.

So... from ordering him around, she goes to make him do things instead. He sighed in annoyance, and first looked away, wanting to just be over with this so he can go on with his previous thoughts, but soon, he turned his head back to the little creature he had his hand on. What gained his attention wasn't the fact that it was fuzzy, small or cute... but secretly the fact that it trembled in just his presence, fearing him, is terrified by him touching it. Just like how this little... dwarf should be. He felt its heartbeat increase and smelled that delicious fear in the air. And he wanted more of it.

It was obviously scared of him and shivered under his touch but as she helped the naturally very scary man to stroke the little animal it seemed to calm though it was still stiff under his touch like it was ready for him to kill it any second. She learned that animals while they aren't like the most intelligent of the world's living beings they do have an extra sense that made them in a way very smart. They knew when to be afraid and when it was safe. At the moment, this little creature was completely confused. On one hand, it had Hyano who it knew was safe to be around but on the other there was this creature touching it now that it also knew was about as safe as being thrown into a bear trap. Hyano smiled anyway glad it seemed to at least stay still. "Good."

Soon enough, the wraith relented to his instincts and enclosed the little creature in his metallic grasp, lifting it from her hand, then pulled it closer to himself, where he held it secure. However, he did not pet it, but just stared at it, enjoying its fear, something the dwarf surely doesn't know.

Hyano raised a brow, surprised when he took the creature from her. It whined in protest. "It's alright. It's alright." She reassured it but she honestly wasn't sure. She wished she could properly talk to him to find out. Oh well.

Actually, he was having a good time with the little mammal in his hands. Despite the metallic gauntlet on his hands, he could feel the trembling of the creature through the air, and it basically vibrated through the metal. He was amused.

She was about to say more when she heard noises from outside. She cursed under her breath. The folks she had been making a potion for were early. Again. For some reason they did not understand the difference between two days and one. She could not let them see the wraith. That would end badly for the both of them she was sure. She looked around then kicked a mat off the floor and pulled open a cellar door.

"Go!" she yelled at him, not giving him room to argue as she pointed down inside. That should be more than easy enough to understand. That or he would hear the people coming and go on his own. Either way she wanted to hide him.

He looked up once the dwarf started to hurry about, make a mess, then turned to him and told him something, pointing at an opening on the ground. He tilted his hooded head to the side curiously, but not a few moments later, he could hear the sound of approaching feet. He knew now why she did what she did. He needed to hide, and possibly, the opening on the floor poses a good opportunity to vanish from prying eyes. There was still the matter of distrust. How does he know that the opening doesn't lead to a trap? What if she wants to capture him like that and give him to these people? His still tired and confused mind however managed to point out his situation to him. There was nowhere else to go. He either at least attempts to hide, or he can face an angry mob of people, who would make short process of him in his current state. He had no choice. Ren looked at the small creature in his hands, then at the staff, as if trying to decide which one he wanted to bring with him, he gave a shrug and a short hiss, before shifting and standing with both in his possession. No way will he still give her staff back, nor did he want to get rid of his entertainment. Stopping in front of her, he looked down at the hole in the floor. He wasn't really too keen to enter a room he did not know where it led, but the sound of steps coming closer urged him. After a few more seconds, he started his descend into the unknown room, and looked up once he felt ground under his feet.

The room looked much different than the room above. More of a wine cellar feel to it with hard stone walls. At first there seemed to be nothing down there but then she shut the door and covered it with the mat again. The floor started to glow with plant life. Not a bright light. More of a dark light. Wizards were valued for many things. One of which was their ability to find the rarest of things. Some of which only grew in the darkest of places. Hyano's master had started collecting said plants and keeping them in the cellar so they could grow in a place that was far easier to find. The walls also seemed to be alive as well but not in a moving way. More like they were filled with dark spirits. One who could not feel energy would never even notice it.

Hyano sighed, glad he had listened before cringing at the loud bang at her door. She ran to the door and opened it with her usual smile. "Hello, men. How may I help you today?" she asked trying her best to act as if nothing was wrong.

The man who stood at the door faced forward, but once the door opened, he was met with thin air. Briefly, he wondered why there is no one at the door, only to realize the... size of the wizard. So, he looked down to see her standing there. Normally, wizards of her kind were rather tall, but he supposed she will grow slowly to that height too. He cleared his throat and greeted her back. "Hello. I have come for the potion I asked for. It would be very urgent..." he explained his sooner arrival quickly, without wasting time.

* * *

The Nazgul in the meantime used the staff to support his weight, and started walking around the cellar. He curiously inspected the various plants, only to pull away with a faint hiss sometimes, feeling that sweet stench. After a while, he got bored. Too soon actually, only after a few minutes of his arrival. He jerked his head towards a squealing sound coming from his other hand, and that was when he remembered that animal. He still had it in his hand. The wraith tilted his head to the side and brought it closer to his hood, then having an idea, he lifted his other hand, which still held the staff, and simply poked the little creature with his index finger, watching it pull back and let out a small squeal. He tilted his head to the other side as he did it again, finding its increased fear amusing, and the way it feared him. He kept poking the creature until it soon bit, and latched onto his gauntleted finger with its rodent teeth. Of course, the Ringwraith didn't feel the pain, considering he had his armor on, so simply lifted his hand a little to observe the aggressive little furball. Of course, the animal used this chance... and let go of his hand, then dropping to the floor and scurrying to safety between the plants. The wraith gave a low hiss, disappointed that his... 'toy' got away, but he wasn't one to just give up. Soon, he started to search for it among the plants.

* * *

"Sir, I already explained this to your village more than once. Potions take time. If you rush them they won't do what they are supposed to." she told him, then heard the squeal of the little animal and cringed. '_What in the berry's names is he doing to that poor thing?!_' She thought before shaking her head and looking back at the men in her doorway. Hopefully if she was lucky they would ignore the noise thinking it was just woodland animals. One was at least "I will have the potion for you tomorrow as promised. No sooner. And no later." she told him with a smile like that was the end of it and tried to shut the door.

One of the men stuck his foot in the door. "Listen here, wizard. We do not have time for this. Our elder is very sick and needs that potion. Tonight." he said. She looked so young and small. He assumed that unlike other wizards he could easily push for what they wanted.

This earned a surprised look from the young wizard. _'Is he seriously trying to make demands of me?'_ She thought. She shook her head. No, there was no way a human was THAT stupid. She tried to smile it off. Maybe he was just having a dumb moment. "Tomorrow. No sooner. And no later." she repeated.

"Tomorrow might be too late!" Said another man as he poked his head into the shack once more, worry for the older man clear in his features. "Tonight and no later. Or maybe... we should start having doubts in your abilities?" he said, putting his hands on his hips, glaring at the young wizard. While they talked, there was someone else as well with them, who couldn't help but frown as he heard the squeal and the barely audible hiss somewhere in the room. Was there a snake somewhere, killing one of her animals? But wasn't she so careful to make sure they don't kill each other? He shook it off though, and concentrated on what the others were saying.

* * *

In the meantime, the Nazgul took his time to look for his squealing 'toy' in the thick foliage in the cellar, using his staff sometimes to disturb the greenery, hoping that the little creature would jump and give away its position. Of course, he wasn't searching blindly. For one, the darkness gave him the perfect eyesight he needed, seeing as sharp and clearly as a wraith can, noticing the smallest disturbance. Also his other senses were better as well. He could hear and smell perfectly, so picking up the breathing of the tiny rodent wasn't such a hard work. Neither to feel its life energy. Just like he felt it above, he felt it here as well, and used it as guide. It didn't take him long until he found it among some... unusually colored grass. He let out a hiss, warning the small thing that he saw it, and watched it tense up, before readying the staff. In the next moment, he launched himself at the furball, successfully sliding along the grass, and reaching his target. The little animal squealed once more in fright and started running away from the oncoming hooded wraith, but was too slow. The gauntleted hand of the dark being shot out and slammed into the ground in front of it, letting his palm rest above it, then started sliding it towards him. And so, he regained his tiny toy, holding it in his hand once more, sitting among the grass, and started poking it again.

* * *

Hyano froze taking in what he said before her face going from its usual sunshine smile to a very annoyed glare. She then opened the door so she could get a better look at the group. For the moment she ignored the noise in the basement. The sound of an animal squealing and something close to a snake chasing it. She would deal with that later. Her eyes landed on the one who questioned her skill.

"How dare you?!" she roared her voice going from that of a child to more of a beast. Her shadow growing and darkening the area around them. "You came to me for help. Not the other way around you little meat-headed idiot! As far as I know all your village healers couldn't even understand what was wrong with your elder, much less knew how to cure him. So unless you want me to not help you at all I suggest you turn around now and come back tomorrow!" she snapped her voice slowly coming back to normal. There was only one among them who hadn't opened his mouth yet and stuck his foot in it. She was furious. For a wizard, she put up with a lot but if there was one thing you never wanted to do it was disrespect a wizard. They never took it well.

The humans were taken aback by her outburst and backed up slightly, leaning backwards, then met each other's gazes, unsure what to do or say. Finally, they glanced at the one who questioned her ability, and expected him to either continue or apologize. Nothing is worse than an angry wizard. Be it evil or good. The man cleared his throat and adjusted his clothing, before raising his head slightly, trying to not seem intimidated.

"Well then, perhaps you can prove your power by making that potion tonight. We cannot wait longer. We go now, but will come back tonight for it. Then, we won't go until it is ready." He said, before turning around and started walking away, while the group followed him.

* * *

At the sudden change of attitude, mood and feeling the wrath of a wizard, Ren looked up from his 'squeaky toy' and stared into the direction where all the shouting came from. He sat completely still for a few minutes, slightly turning his head to one side, then simply shrugged and returned to the squealing creature. He proceeded to turn it just a bit in his metallic hands to now expose its vulnerable belly. It started to wiggle in his grasp, thinking he will now take a bite, but instead, he resumed poking it there now, instead of its head. Now, the creature didn't know if it should be afraid or wiggle because it was ticklish.

* * *

The little wizard watched them walk away. Even if they came back tonight the potion would not be ready. Even if it was the elder could not take it yet anyway. Take a potion too early and one might as well not take it at all. It would be like downing bad tea. She shook her head. If they came back again tonight they would be sorely disappointed and she would be left in a very hard position. She couldn't exactly keep Ren in the basement all night. He was stubborn enough as it was. She doubted he would stay in there that long willingly. Though, he did have a thing for darkness. Maybe he would do it. Who knew? She sighed, then walked back in shutting the door a little harder than she meant to before kicking off the mat and opening the door to the basement. "Ren?" she called down to him.

The Nazgul stopped his game when he heard the door slam shut. He looked up and tilted his head slightly to the side, as if listening for what is going on up there, but decided to get back to the squealing animal. Which was, unknown to him, not crying because of fear, but because it was ticklish. He kept poking its belly here and there, finding the noise it made amusing, but his fun was short lived, as he heard the sound of the basement door being opened and the harsh light from above came in, ruining his vision just a bit. He heard the dwarf call his name, and sat still, watching her from the darkness. He gave a hiss back at her, before turning his attention back to the animal, which was now again turned around to face him, while he proceeded poking it again. Of course, this wasn't as amusing for the little creature, and squealed again, trying to keep his invading metallic finger away with its much weaker, smaller and shorter hands.

She blinked noticing the little creature and that he was... tickling it? She watched for a moment, then realized Ren had no idea what he was doing to the little animal. This made her laugh lightly, her bad mood easily going away. A creature of pure darkness and death was tickling a chipmunk. One couldn't get any more priceless than that. She waved for him to come up, though, he didn't have to if he didn't want to. She did want to see the little creature, though. Make sure that Ren's claws hadn't done it any serious damage.

Once she gestured for him to come up, he tilted his head to the side once more, leaving the little animal alone for a while. He didn't know what to do. The darkness here was what he liked. His senses were clear; his powers were not pushed back. He really didn't mind this. But... the stench of some of the flowers sometimes almost made him claw at the wall, trying to get out somehow. And the world above wasn't that limited. Also, he wanted to know what she was doing. If he couldn't keep her in his field of vision or other senses, he would become slightly irritated. So, looking around one last time, he stood up, and started walking towards the opening, still holding the animal and her staff in his hands. No way will he give them away now.

She however pointed to the little creature and gave Ren a pleading look.

"Please?" she asked, hoping if she put it on his terms he might be more willing to do as she asked. Though, considering the past twenty-four hours she was more likely to get hissed at instead.

Once she extended her hand towards the creature and seemingly wanted it back, he drew the animal closer to himself and pushed past her, walking back towards the cot he usually sat on. The moment he left the darkness of the cellar, he felt the sun's faint rays and instantly felt some of his energy being sapped from him. He sighed and sat down, laying the staff across his lap once more, then held the little critter up towards his hood, amused as it wiggled, and moved its tiny limbs, trying to get away from his metallic grip.

She rolled her eyes.

"Annoying." she said repeating the word he used so often. She then went and checked a vile on the counter, looking over the substance inside before checking a pot full of some sort of liquid. "Not even close." she said to herself before turning and walking back over to him. Instead of sitting beside him, though, she sat on her own cot. She then reached out, not taking the chipmunk from him but only looking it over slightly. It did have a scratch or two. Nothing serious. She whispered a spell and her finger tips glowed. She touched each cut and it started to heal. It was a spell called 'Divine Light' or 'Healing Light'. Depending on who one talked to. Not many used it or even knew about it anymore. She knew already she couldn't use a spell like that on Ren. She had assumed that on the first day. A creature of darkness -no matter how hurt- will only get more damage from a light-based healing spell. Too bad for him she didn't know any dark healing spells. Though, from what she gathered of dark creatures they didn't seem to have any. Either one lived through it or one died. Simple as that.

So, she wasn't pleased. He wondered briefly why, but returned soon to the little animal in his hand, touching its nose a bit, before returning to poke it, yet again enjoying its fear and squealing. No matter how it wiggled or pushed against his metallic grip, he didn't let it go, but kept a firm hold on it, making sure it didn't get away this time. He did feel its rodent teeth catch the metal of his gauntlet, but this time he wasn't so careless to let it dangle in the air, but let it bite on it as it pleased, watching with curiosity, wondering when it will finally realize it didn't hurt him at all, and it cannot bite through the metal. Once it gave up, he lowered it just a bit, just in time to see the dwarf reach out towards it. At that moment, he enclosed the little creature in his palm, not wanting to give it to her. Oh no... It was his toy now. And his possession as it is. Wraiths were by their nature very possessive of their few belongings they had. Be it their horses, items they find or slaves they kept. They made sure to keep these away from each other. It wasn't fear that the other might get it from them that made them this way, but the envy that they might have more if they take it. He remembered one time, when Ji Indur found a very interesting, gleaming, blood-red gem. He only took it out of his robe to look at it when none of them was around or close... They might take it, not give it back, so have more items than him.

Hyano blinked surprised. Did he really like the little critter that much? "Huh..." she thought for a moment, then pointed to it. "Chipmunk. Chip..munk." she told him. She thought if he was going to keep it he might as well know what it was.

The wraith tilted his head to the side as she said a word, pointing at his toy. So... this was its name then? He looked down at the little creature, then back at the dwarf before again lowering his invisible gaze to the rodent. Hmm... He did try to say it... but the first sound of the word simply didn't want to come out. Instead, he hissed a bit, unable to utter that sound, and simply gave up very soon, accepting the fact that he can't say it. Not that he needed it anyway. But then again... He might need to tell her somehow if he lost his squeaking property on accident. He stared at it for a long time before actually trying. "Ship... munk..." He tried, still unable to say that one sound. Well, at least it was close enough.

She smiled at his attempt, looking at the rodent, repeating the same funny name the wraith gave it, deciding that from now on its name shall be the same. Ship. Suits him well, actually. The child wizard then jumped off of her cot and walked over to the table. She shuffled through various pots for a moment before finding the one she wanted. She walked back over to him. She opened the pot and pulled out a walnut.

"Food." she said, then held it out towards the chipmunk so he could find out that she wanted him to give it to the poor thing. No point in him keeping it if it was just going to die of hunger anyway. She was also taking the chance to teach him a few new words. Food and chipmunk weren't much but they were still words.

Ren jerked his head up once he saw her move away, then after rummaging through a few things on the table before walking back, holding out... something, and saying a word again. He tilted his head to the side, not quite sure what to do with it.

"Foooood..." He repeated after her, thinking it was the item's exact name, but didn't know why she was holding it out to him. What was he supposed to do with it?

She giggled at his confused look, then took the hand not holding the little rodent and put the walnut in it. She then took out another one and put it on the floor before slamming her foot down on it, cracking the shell. She picked it up and showed him the insides. She then pulled out part of the nut. She always thought the insides of a walnut kind of looked like a brain. Odd thought coming from a girl like her but considering how much free time she had no one could really be that surprised by it. She then held it out to the little creature.

"Here you go. Eat up." she said softly giggling as it snatched it up and quickly went to town on the piece of food. Within moments it was gone. She smiled, then looked up at Ren and waved for him to try it too.

He was actually curious about what to do with this thing, so let her do as she wished for now. But still kept an eye on her and her movements. He watched as she put the item in his hand, then took the other one and... crushed it. He didn't know what was so useful in crushing something, other than having a broken item. However, as she took out something from inside the broken thing, handed it to the little animal, and watched it as it ate it hungrily, he saw that it was indeed useful to break some items. Like this... food. He looked at the hard item in his hand, and pulled it closer, inspecting it. Indeed. There was a slight natural crack going around the thing, which meant it has to be pulled apart, not really crushed. He hummed a bit, then used his hard gauntlet to break the hard shell of this... food, pressing down on the little crack, successfully setting its insides free. He looked at it, before putting it down on the cot, pulling it more apart there, before pulling out the same part the dwarf did, and held it to the little thing. Actually, it was amusing to watch its little mouth move so fast, making some kind of noise he didn't hear before yet.

She smiled as he followed what she did. She took the pot and put it next to him. It was full of different kinds of nuts and a few berries. It was basically her snack jar. She pulled out a berry and tossed it in her mouth before sitting on her cot to watch him. Most of the time he was an over-sized annoyance. They didn't seem to get along well on anything. He liked the darkness, while she passed out when the sun went down. She liked the light, he hissed the moment the sun came up. She ate, he seemed to think her food was the most horrible thing ever made. However, he seemed to like the creature in his hand. For what reason she honestly had no idea. It was scared to death of him. Though, it seemed to have calmed a bit as it ate the food. Likely because it's focused had shifted from the Wraith to the nuts and berries. She smiled none the less. "You are a strange one."

Ren watched she put more next to him. Did she... want to give all this to the little animal in his hand? Surely not... Its size told him it might be able to eat a few more, then it would be full. He watched with high interest as the little thing actually ate the food quite fast, a piece didn't last longer than a few seconds, which made him wonder how it could eat so fast. It moved its mouth with a speed he never saw before, and made such noises that made him tilt his head a little, listening to it. It was... strange. He also wondered why living beings needed to eat. Why did they need to consume each other? Or useless plants, grass or these... things she put next to him. He never needed them, at least he couldn't remember a time when he did eat like them. He reached into the box and broke one more of those hard shelled things, before having enough of having to give it to the animal, he put it right into the box to eat. At this point, he didn't care if it got away. He was too fatigued. The wraith had to realize his state of health and energy. The whole day he had been concentrating on that little critter, moving about, chasing it... It took his energy. Finally he settled to meditate and leave the rodent alone for now. He will look for it once he awoke at night.

She watched as he seemed to grow tired and let the little one go. What surprised her though was that it didn't make any attempt at running. She blinked a few times. Maybe there was hope for this... whatever it was after all. She looked up to him, then decided to leave him alone. He needed his rest. Hopefully, that would put him in a better mood for tonight. Because humans had this odd habit of keeping some of the stupidest promises. She hopped up from her cot and walked over to one of the things she had picked up in the village. It was a rather long piece of wood. Slightly taller than he was. She then got a tool and sat down on her cot with it across her lap. She took the tool and started to use it to scrape at the wood slowly as not to make too much noise while Ren rested.

* * *

_-meanwhile-_

One of the men looked at the others.

"I am not the only one who heard something that sounded like an animal dying in there, am I?" He questioned. He thought Hyano was a good wizard but the whole village had been skeptical of her since the moment the learned of her living there. She didn't come to the village very often and when she did, though, she smiled she didn't really talk to anyone. Many people wouldn't even know what she was if it wasn't for the staff she carried with her usually.

The man who was the most silent shrugged, and turned to the others, who mostly shook their heads. They were simply too busy shouting at the young wizard as it seemed. "I did. I think I heard a snake there too. I wonder why she lets her animals kill each other now..." He commented, but decided to not press on more. They don't know the wizard, and their knowledge about her might be wrong. Maybe she lets things happen if it is natural. Like.. a predator killing its meal. Or… maybe there is some kind of a secret?

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

_CA Productions_


	4. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Next chapter is right here.**

**Enjoy.**

CA Productions

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Curiosity Killed the Cat

The day went on quiet and uneventful for Ren, as he rested the whole time, pulling back deep within his soul, letting his problems go away for now. He let his spectral body rest; regenerate slightly while his mind gathered energy. This of course didn't mean he hadn't been awoken by something the dwarf did that made too much noise, but eventually went back to meditating. He hated being this vulnerable. He needed to rest every day as it seemed, and not just for three hours... but half a day. The loss of his master must have affected him too much, not only his mind, but his body as well. Soon, the sun started to go down, which was accompanied by the rise of darkness over this part of the world, slowly, but surely awakening the wraith from his resting. He did keep his mind and body resting, but he was awake, in a trance-like state, where he did acknowledge the sounds and movements, but reacted to them slowly, or not at all.

The wizard had started smoothing out some of the surface of the wood piece when the sun started going down. She decided to be done with it for now and put it up against the wall. It would take her a couple days to finish her little project anyway so no real rush. Her flowers in her hair started to close as the sun went down but she seemed to still have energy. She had spent some time just taking in the sun today. She would be able to stay up past sun set night. Maybe only a few hours but it was still something.

* * *

_-Meanwhile- _

As the men walked back towards her home as they had promised, one was obviously worried.

"Sir, I'm not so sure this is a good idea. What if we anger her? She could turn us all to dust for all we know." he said. He wanted to save their elder too but he wasn't sure angering the young wizard would get that done. Many of the stories he knew about wizards said it would more likely get them killed than anything.

"Shut your mouth..." Said the one that spoke to her before, questioning her ability. "She wouldn't be able to harm a worm if it came to killing. Remember that raid back then?" He turned around to stop the group briefly, facing the man who started to get second thoughts. "She didn't partake in the actual fight, but pulled back, I could swear she even healed an orc! And if she does kill us because of her anger..." He walked closer to him, now standing only an inch away from him. "...then she is no wizard anymore. They do have a code of honor. If she breaks it, then she will be hunted by the Order." He said, gritting his teeth at him before gesturing for everyone to move on, walking in front of the group. Soon, the lights coming from the wizard's shack came into view and sped up, wanting to reach her as soon as possible.

The other man cringed but nodded and followed his leader going quiet. He still obviously didn't think this was a good idea.

The man didn't waste time, but hurried towards her shack. He didn't even look back to see if the others were following him, as he was too much concentrating on his task. Once arriving, he lifted his hand and knocked loudly three times, then stood back, waiting for her to open her door. However, if she failed to do so, he always can break in. The current state of his elder gave him the determination to get that potion from her by force if needed.

* * *

Hyano was about to sit down again when she heard the men coming. She groaned then got up and nudged Ren lightly not wanting to shock him. Just wanted to stir him slightly.

"Ren." she said then ran over kicking the mat again and opening the trap door. "Go." she told him pointing again. She was sure he was going to be a little annoyed with her for waking him up... if he was asleep. She still wasn't sure. How could someone sleep in that position? Then again she fell asleep upside down in a tree once so who was she to talk? However, again she needed him somewhere the humans could not see him. She knew it was dark now. That would give him more energy. If that was a good or bad thing right now she had no idea.

The wraith was jerked awake from his trance-like state, and looked up, first disoriented, not sure what is going on, until he heard a noise coming from the side. He turned his hooded head to see her setting the hole in the ground free, no doubt for him again. He didn't even need to ask himself why, when he felt the sound of approaching feet. In his current state, he would be just alright if they saw him... His aura should do the job of holding them away from the shack if he so wished, but if he does give himself away by it, they would surely go and get some guards... who would make short work of him. So, after grabbing the staff and uttering a tired-sounding 'Annoooyyyiiinngg', he struggled to stand on his feet on the ground, and started going for the hole. This was when he stopped and looked around briefly.

His toy! The box was gone from his resting place, so was the rodent he normally enjoyed to mess with. This made him slightly unwilling to move again, but the thought of being discovered ushered him, so he descended into the cellar once more. At the very least... he still has her staff.

Hyano didn't even notice he didn't have the little... Shipmunk with him. Yeah, that was its new name. She thought it was funny and cute so she was going to use it. She closed the door then put the mat back over it right as the set of loud knocks on her door met her ears. Were all humans this rude or just the ones she had to deal with? She thought before sighing. She got up and made sure everything was alright. "Well... here goes." she said before walking up to the door and opened it with one of her usual smiles.

"Hello good gentlemen. I'm sorry but you have completely wasted your time. Unless you would like a bowl of warm fairy jam you will have to leave." she said acting almost as if nothing had happened earlier that day. She didn't want to cause any problems. She just wanted to send them on their way and be done with it. She had to guess that the rudest of the bunch was likely related to the elder in question. That would explain why he was so forceful. If not it might just be a rather annoying personality trait.

"I doubt we wasted our time. We came here to get the potion to our elder. He is in an even worse shape than this afternoon. So we aren't leaving until we got the requested potion." The man said, crossing his arms and raising his head a bit, indicating he meant business and truly won't leave until he got what he came for. The group also backed him up. Although they didn't say anything, they made sure she notices them.

Hyano raised a brow at his boldness. "You can either go home or wait till dawn but either way the potion will not be ready till tomorrow." she didn't seem in any way intimidated by the large bodies in front of her. "Now would you like some food or something? I would invite you all in but my home is not very large so doing so would be more trouble than anything." she offered looking more to the men behind the man talking to her. One had yet to say a word since they got here earlier that day. Maybe he was just the quiet type. She couldn't tell. Another seemed rather nervous though he tried to play it off as nothing and tried to look as strong as he could. Likely the youngest. There was the one who had blocked her door. A large fellow. Likely the kind of man who enjoyed a good bar fight from the looks of it. Then there was the one in front of her. Full of fire and everyone seemed to listen to him. He probably wasn't all that smart based on the way he was treating her but he had the makings of a good leader. She could respect him for that much at least.

"Instead making food, you can make the potion." He simply told her, not moving an inch from his position. "And I would suggest you hurry up. You had a whole day to make it, now it surely must be ready... or else..." he leaned closer to look into her eyes and come face to face with her, lowering his tone. "Or else, the death of our elder will be your fault..." he threatened her before standing once more, waiting for her reply. But no matter what she said, he will stay here, watch her, and disturb her work which had nothing to do with the making of the potion they requested.

She looked back into his eyes then looked passed him. "Does he not know how to listen?" she asked then looked back to the man in front of her. "The potion CAN'T be done till tomorrow. Period. There is nothing I can do about that. You can stand here all night if you like but there is nothing you, nor I can do to change that. Now stop being an oversized brat. Now make yourself at home on the ground." she said then stepped back to shut the door. She couldn't speed up the potion. What in those words was he not understanding?! There was more to potion making then just putting things in a pot and boiling them sometimes. In this case there was a lot more to it and no matter what she said it did not seem to drill through this creature's thick skull.

The man however didn't give up just yet. He struck his leg out and stopped the door from shutting, then pushed it open by force, stepping inside after her.

"Perhaps you have been lazy then all day yesterday? Forgot about it, and now you put everything together in a hurry?" He asked, accusing her, stepping closer once more, his hands forming into fists. "Use that strong magic of yours to speed it up... That is... if you truly are as knowledgeable as you claim to be." He said, yet again questioning her ability as not only healer this time, but as wizard as well. There were a few who stepped in with him, only one stayed outside, being more cautious.

The young wizard was pushed back as he barged into her door. Was he looking to die? She gripped her fists stepping back and glaring up at him. She couldn't risk using magic right now. The more she used the more likely it was that she would pass out. However, she might just risk it for this idiot. For now though she would only use her physical skills.

"You have no concept of the boundaries reality has and what might happen if one breaks them." she said through clenched teeth before jumping up. She moved like an animal soon on his chest and grabbed him by the collar. "This is what happens when you push the boundaries." she said then dropped bringing him down as well and slamming him into the floor. She looked down at him then to the others. "You dare walk into my home. The only one out of you who has shown me any measure of respect is the one still standing outside the door." she said then looked to him. "You can stay. As for the rest of you... if you do not leave my forest... I will send all the animals of the night after you and your ken!" she yelled slamming her foot on the floor the sound a lot louder than what it should have been seeming to blast its way through the whole of the woods.

_-Meanwhile at the cellar-_

In the meantime, Ren was still standing there, motionless in the darkness, savoring the feeling of his powers returning. After a few minutes, he grasped the staff in his hands tighter and walked about in the cellar. There was really nothing to do, other than sit around and hope he can go back soon. He sighed and finally sat at the ground where there were no plants, and soon getting an idea, started to use the staff to write on the ground into the earth, or simply draw shapes.

However, the blast of Hyano's stomp was loud indeed. It caused the Nazgul to look up from his writing, or drawing, and turn his hooded head into the direction it came from. All he could hear was silence though, and wondered what it could have been, what could have caused such a loud noise. Annoyed at it, the wraith sounded a loud and low hiss upwards, in his tongue asking for silence, or at the very least for a more silent activity up there. Then simply turned back to the writing he was doing with the staff and continued his entertainment.

* * *

To say the least, the man was surprised by the sudden agility the small wizard showed. She was still a child to them, but had quite the strength. Well, not really strength, but knew how to move to surprise the others. She certainly wouldn't have succeeded if he expected it, or so the man thought to ease his bruised ego. He grit his teeth and stood, not at all believing her, stepping closer to her once more, but stopped once he heard the threatening hiss from below...

The istar heard the hiss and thought quickly. She could use this. She looked up at him and smirked. "They are right under our feet sir... just waiting..." she said. It wasn't technically the creatures she had been thinking of but it would do the job. If they heard the Wraith's hisses maybe they would mistake them for other creatures of the night and get the hint.

One of the men stepped back. "S-sir, maybe we should do as she says." he stuttered slightly. He heard the hisses. It sounded like a snake but none that he had ever heard before. Much larger and stronger. He had no idea the true danger that was staying right below their feet. Hyano looked right up at the one man before stomping her foot again hoping to get a similar reaction out of Ren. "Now leave!" She snapped.

The man looked down towards the ground, where below came the noise, then back at the wizard, before meeting the eyes of the one who spoke up. He wasn't yet ready to give up as he stepped forward once more. However, even he pulled back as the highly annoyed Ren sounded yet another hiss, this time more furious, even gave in a slight shriek, wanting to have this noise stopped, so he can continue with his entertainment. The man looked left and right, before actually backing out of the cottage.

"We will come back. And you will be sorry." He said, before turning and leaving. However, he knew his retreat was only a temporary one, as he will return and hunt down whatever animal she was hiding in her basement...

Hyano shut the door, then sighed and sat onto the floor. "Good..." she mumbled softly. She felt so tired. All she really wanted to do was tell the whole village to shove off but she knew the elder and really did want to help him get better. She groaned softly. The things she put up with. She then got up and walked over to the basement door lazily and pulled it open. She didn't bother to tell him he could come up, but just left it open for him, then sat down onto her cot with a sigh. If he wanted to come up he would. If he didn't it was up to him. Might be easier if he stayed down there now that she thought about it. Just in case they did return. She would likely pass out way before then. If that happened... they had a problem.

Ren stayed down for a while longer, wanting to finish his drawing before he thought of going back up. He did notice it when she opened the door for him, but simply refused to go for now. Once finished, he grasped the staff tighter, tapping the wooden surface with his metallic fingers, thinking of what to do. He turned left, then right, looking at the plants, and in the end, the stench of some herbs forced him out. He stopped up in the room, looking around, having boredom claw at his mind. He found it was annoying. Not knowing what to do and where to go is one of the worst things that can happen to him. But then, he remembered something. His squeaky animal! Of course! He started looking around now, extending his senses, using his aura to feel any living being in the room beside the dwarf, who he forgot the name of already... After only a few minutes of walking around, he finally spotted it, curled up between some fabrics in the corner. It was shaking, certainly feeling he was near. He didn't waste time to lean down and take the squealing rodent in his hands, then simply shuffled back to his cot and sat down, resuming his entertainment this time with poking it again.

Hyano jumped as the rodent started to squeal madly then looked and saw that Ren had finally left the basement and of course found his little friend. She giggled lightly. '_At least he is consistent._' She thought before sitting up realizing she hadn't eaten since early that morning. Falling asleep on an empty stomach always felt horrible the next morning. She walked over to the huge pot and got herself a small bowl. She then sat down on the cot across from him her legs crossed. She didn't bother saying a thing as she ate her food calmly, too tired and rather frustrated, her mind still wondering to the rude humans who had been there only a few moments ago.

The wraith didn't pay her any heed. She was too boring for his taste right now, but the little toy he had was much more interesting. He let the little critter run. Well... in a way. He put it in his palm, and let it run away from him, then once it reached the end of his hand, he put the other up, so letting it walk along his hands. His hooded head followed its movements, all his attention being centered on the animal. Then he grabbed it in a hand as the stench of her food reached his senses. She was... consuming that disgusting substance again... He hissed at her, before speaking up.

"Annoyyyiiinnnggg..." he said, before shaking his head, sounding a half hiss, half groan, indicating he didn't find it pleasant, before returning his attention to the rodent in his hand, poking its small nose with a metallic finger, watching as it squealed and pulled back from his hand.

The wizard debated on giving him a not-so-nice hand signal but considering he would have no idea what it meant it would just end in her laughing till she fell off her cot. Considering she was already half asleep she really didn't need to kill any more energy laughing at someone who had no idea why. Instead, she just finished her meal before putting the bowl away. She sat back on her cot again once her items was all put away then put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhh" as far as she knew that was a universal sign to everyone to be quiet. She then dropped onto the cot and passed out. If she pushed it she could probably stay awake for a little longer but she honestly didn't want to. Maybe if she was lucky she could wake up when the men arrived. She still hoped they wouldn't come.

He only stopped for a little while his game when she motioned for him to stay quiet. Yes, he had seen and heard this motion before, and simply watched her as she fell back on her cot and... yet again started her regeneration with falling unconscious. He tilted his head to the side, then the other, and after a few minutes of making sure she was truly not awake, he finally stood up with the help of the staff. The wraith then proceeded wandering around the room once more, before stopping at the table. There, he noticed something glinting in the moonlight.

Something... transparent... shiny.

He gave a very faint hiss and simply put the animal down, letting it run away as he took the glass thing and inspected it, turning it in his hands. It was surely something needed for her work, but he couldn't help but think its shape interesting, just like the way it glinted with the faint light. After about half an hour of sitting on his cot, inspecting the glass, he jerked his head up, when he heard the sudden loud squeal coming from the other end of the room. It was his toy. But its squeal wasn't as pleasant, even sounded faint, painful, and could hear it struggling. He tilted his hooded head to the side, before standing with the staff in his hands and went into the direction of the sound. He stopped in his tracks as he found the animal being... surrounded by the long body of a snake. That is one animal he recognized. He stood there for a few seconds, watching as the rodent struggled breathing, its heartbeat slowed...

Wait... What?

He gave a very low the threatening hiss, diving for the creature. He took the staff and slammed it down on the body of the reptile, killing it instantly. As its body fell limp, the wraith took it and threw it into the corner, before leaning down and taking the strangely limp critter into his palm. He watched it for a while, before walking back to the cot, sitting down and holding it up. He didn't know why it didn't try to flee now... Why didn't it move? He tilted his head to the side, before raising his other hand and started poking it. First the nose, then once it didn't react, he turned it and started poking its stomach. Not a few seconds later, it gave a weak, then a loud sharp squeal, waking up. To say the least, the wraith was pleased, so resumed to poke the worn-out creature, which he -unknown to him- not only saved from the snake, but brought it back to life by poking it.

With the little animal now successfully squeaking about once more, the wraith stood again with the box in his hand, feeling enough energy in his mind to move about a little bit. Well, let us say that he was wrong.

Very wrong.

His body almost fell over as he tried to stand on his own, instead, he was lucky he had the staff at the ready, so supported his weight on it once more. He walked over to the table again and inspected the items that were on it, before the glint of that same glass item caught his attention. Looking around, then at his toy which he put it into the box that had all the food in it, making sure it was occupied, then took the glass once more. It had an unusual shape... Maybe he saw this before after all... With Uvatha. He tended to experiment and use such herbs, plants for creations. It was a glass container with a wide bottom, and a narrow, long upper part. He took it with him, putting it into the box with the rodent, then took the box in his metallic grip and carried it to the cot, where he set it down and picked up the glass again, rolling it in his hands. Every once in a while, he would reach out and crack a... 'food'... for the squeaking animal. When the night was about to end, and knew the sun will rise soon, the wraith settled down to meditate again, with the box still on the cot next to him, containing the sleeping chipmunk and the glass he found.

_-Meanwhile-_

The youngest of the group was panting madly. Their leader was insane. Did he seriously believe attacking a wizard like this was a good idea? He had no idea as to how to talk some sense into him though. He was the kind of person who over analyzed things. It was great for battle strategy but in situations like this it made him look like a coward even though he had proven time and again that he could easily fight if he had no other options. However, in this case there were plenty of options and for some reason everyone was choosing the deadliest one. They had no idea what was down there! It could be a giant cobra for all they knew yet for some reason they were to take the risk?!

The leader walked with strong and determined steps, ignoring everything around him, including the worried glances the boy sent him, not even glancing back if the others were following him. He knew they do. Their elder is dying, and how else could they give her back this tragedy? Of course by killing her precious animals that are near and inside her shack. He clutched a slightly blunt sword in his hand, whispering curses at the wizard and at the animals. Now they are prepared for everything. Let those animals come.

As the men approached the shack the animals that were still awake fled. A murderous aura surrounded these men telling them that it was not safe to be near. This included the chipmunk in the Nazgul's hand. Its ears perked up before he started to squeak, for once not because he was afraid of the Wraith but something else.

Ren was jerked awake by the squeaking of his toy and turned his hooded head to it, before giving it a faint hiss and told it in his tongue to quiet down. However, now that he was more alert, he fell silent and looked towards the door, hearing the noise of approaching feet. At first, he thought it might be the dwarf coming back, maybe she was somewhere else, but soon her sleeping form caught his attention on the other cot. So... these must be others. He looked around briefly, before reaching out and taking the box of... food, with the chipmunk and strange glass container in it, and stood with the help of the staff. He was still weak, seeing he couldn't meditate as much just yet, then started walking towards the still open hole the dwarf always told him to vanish into. However, he stopped his advance towards it and turned his head back towards her. She didn't move... Shouldn't she be getting up and confronting these people? After he heard them coming closer, he walked back to the sleeping small dwarf and poked her with the staff. Then again... Then again. But no reaction...

Hmm...

The leader of the group stepped up to the door and slammed his fist against it. "Wizard Hyano! We know you are in there! Come on and show us what these fearsome animals of yours can do!" he called out then put his hand on his sword at the ready for anything. He did not know that said wizard was out cold in a cot. He did not know that she was accompanied by a Ringwraith who, while weak, was still a deadly force. All he truly knew was that his elder was dying and this wizard was not giving them the potion they needed to fix the problem. So they would make her give them the potion no matter what. They had no time to wait.

At the sound of knocking and talking, the wraith thought his safety was more important than hers at the moment, so simply turned, and vanished into the cellar again with his two toys in the box.

When there was no reply the man glared at the door before kicking the door wide open. Again, Hyano didn't move an inch. The men walked in and looked around not seeing the sleeping wizard at first nor her animals she claimed to have. When the leader saw her he felt his rage hit an all-time high. She was sleeping?! Like they weren't even there? He gritted his teeth then grabbed her up roughly and there was a loud bang as she was thrown into a wall like a rag doll. She coughed as she hit the floor but besides that made no moves at all. Her body going limp again like nothing had even happened.

The mess up in the room caught the attention of the wraith as he was about to resume his drawing. The loud thud... Then a familiar tone as the dwarf coughed... What are they doing up there? He stared at the open hole which led to the room, hearing talking and steps. But the dwarf didn't talk... He shook his head, staying silent, before looking at the rodent in the box, actually meeting its gaze as it was completely silent as well. Slowly, he walked up to the opening of the basement and peered up. Luckily his dark clothes shadowed him from the eyes of the men. This was when he tilted his head to the side, unsure what to think of the situation. The dwarf was laying on the floor, now next to the wall, while at least three or four men were standing around her. He quickly ducked down. Why wasn't she moving? Laying there... just like the... Shipmunk when he got it back from the snake. Only after he poked it a few times did it move. Maybe she needs to be poked as well? But he couldn't risk to be detected. He didn't want a fight or anyone being alerted of his presence in here. He contemplated what to do... Then peered up again to look what they were doing.

The man glared clinching his fists. "You!" He basically shouted, pointing at one of the men. "Start looking through everything looking for that potion. I want this place turned upside down." he ordered him, who nodded in return and started looking through all her things. He honestly wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for. For all he knew it could be some special rock or something. He hadn't a clue but he started to tear the place up looking anyway. "You're with me." he told the other man before they started to look around looking for access to the lower levels. A few hours ago it was dark, so they couldn't easily see the door to the basement but unlike before, there was no mat covering it because Hyano hadn't been awake to put it back over it.

The Nazgul watched it all. And now... they are starting to look through the things on the table... On the cot... All around the room. The dwarf still wasn't moving... The tone of the human wasn't too respectful either. While he couldn't understand what he said, he could tell he was giving orders. Barking like a rabid warg... The dark creature saw they are moving closer and closer to the opening of the cellar he was in. If they see him... They will go and get some soldiers to fight him, and in the end attempt to kill him... Attempt. He could not let this happen... He was quite content to stay here, having an amusing servant and all the things he could explore. And his toys, the squeaking rodent and the glass container. Running all the while won't help him with recovering. He actually considered this little shack as his own territory. His base and his alone. No one else's... And if they want to look through things, they will have to get through him first.

So, suddenly angered by their boldness and disrespect, the Nazgul let out a low and furious hiss, wanting to scare them away with it. In the meantime he also extended his dark aura, letting it take care of them, if it could with causing fear in their mortal minds. However, he still didn't recover completely... so it might not have the complete desired effect.

The hiss got their attention alright. The leader heard it and looked right at the door.

"There you are you little..." he said then shivered feeling something dark run through him. He gripped his fists then glared over at the wizard thinking it was her doing. He gave her a swift kick. "You will not have me fooled so easily!" he yelled at her.

"Sir, I don't think we should go down there." said the youngest of the group feeling the effects far more than his leader.

"No! We will finish what we came here to do!" He snapped then stomped over to the cellar door. He would not be deterred so easily. Or at least in his mind it was too easy.

By the time the man made it to the basement's door, the Nazgul pulled back towards the other end of the cellar, hissing furiously all the way. He didn't expect the human to actually climb down, so made sure to pull back into the darkness, still gripping the staff. After a few warning hisses -which didn't seem to have the desired effect- he let out a hiss and a faint shriek, trying to scare him off. While he backed up behind some barrels to hide, he leaned the staff against the wall, then reached into his robes, pulling out his sword. He will not let this one leave if it saw him...

The other man didn't dare move the sounds being enough to keep him glued like a statue away from the door. Even the one who had been ordered to basically make a mess of the little wizard's home stopped what he was doing at the sound of the shriek sending that sent a shiver down his spine.

The leader gulped and stepped into the darkness seeing the odd plants below his feet before looking around. At first he didn't see anything which angered him. "The little witch lied to us!" he yelled kicking up some of the plants before noticing writing on the floor. "Hm?" he stepped towards it and tilted his head having never seen writing like this before. He shook his head turning and unknowingly to him turning so he was looking right in the direction of the Wraith.

Ren, after the man was too close for comfort stayed silent, watching him closely, holding his sword at the ready if he dared to move any closer. He watched as he looked down, inspecting the writing he made, and the seemingly shapeless drawings, but didn't utter a sound. He was sure he didn't understand it anyway. Humans never dared to learn the Black Speech, and they don't have a vision equal to his kind to make sense of the drawing. To him, it was clear what it represented, the deeper and shallower lines all had a meaning of their own. Once the human turned to look exactly at him, the wraith stayed motionless, trusting the darkness around him. But even if he did, the sword was always ready to draw blood and end the life of this daring human.

Now, normally the darkness would easily hide the Wraith like anything else from the shadows. However, there was a slight problem. The staff he carried was in no way made to keep one hidden in the darkness, instead it gave off a very faint glow, releasing some of the energy it gathered during the day. The man noticed the staff first before noting what was attached to it. His eyes moved getting more and more used to the dark, noticing that the Wraith was in fact darker than the shadows. Once he had a full view of what he was looking at he grabbed at his sword.

"Wh-what in the world?!" he cried out.

However, to his dismay, the Wraith's reflexes were quicker. Before he could grab for his sword, the Nazgul thrust forward with his, impaling him through his chest with a hiss-shriek. His first kill after his escape from the destruction.

And he enjoyed it.

The smell of blood, the sight of sudden shock and terror in the eyes of his victim awoke his hunger for mortal deaths and the want to feel their horror when they see him... Watch them run in vain... Only to be killed in the next moment by his sword. He hissed constantly as he watched the human fall to his knees, his eyes glazed over and red blood flowed from his mouth. He sniffed audibly, savoring the scent of that delicious yet disgusting substance. He started to hunger for more, turning his hooded head slowly towards the entrance to the cellar.

The youngest of the men heard the yelling of his leader and stepped back.

"Oh, Gods we are going to die!" he cried out. The other man wasn't as easily scared as his friend was and pulled out his sword.

"Come out beast and fight!" he cried out picking up a jar and tossing it into the darkness hoping to bring out whatever was in the basement.

"Are you crazy?! Whatever is in there just got him and you want to bring it up here with us?!" yelled the youngest one. He wasn't sure if his leader was dead but just by the sounds he heard he had a good guess of the fact. He stepped back towards the door feeling a heavy need to run come over him.

The wraith let the lifeless body of the human fall limp onto the floor, drawing back his sword. He watched it for a while... savoring the feeling of the kill... the blood... and death. His hooded head turned with a furious hiss as he heard someone yell from above. Not a few seconds later, something crashed on the ground near the entrance of the cellar, drawing his attention for a few seconds. He let out an angry hiss at this, sharp like a blade, and furious like a rabid warg. He stepped up towards the entrance... but knew not to go closer. Here he has the advantage of complete darkness. Now, the staff of the dwarf lay discarded and forgotten next to the dead human so it cannot ruin the… 'surprise'.

The human heard the hiss and shivered in slight fear than heard a slam and turned to see the other human had bolted.

"Damn coward." he said under his breath. He then turned back to the hole in the floor. "What in Valar's name has the wizard been keeping down there." he said to himself before taking in a deep breath then releasing a loud battle cry and running into the darkness blade swinging. He planned to cause some sort of damage before he went out.

Ren did not move from his position in the darkness of the room. Instead, he watched as the human got closer and closer... then finally his glade met his spectral body.

What happened next, the human surely didn't expect.

The blade of the weapon shattered to thousand pieces, flying everywhere, even piercing his skin as well. There is no way to stab a Nazgul. No weapon would go through their body, but would be destroyed the moment it made contact with it. But not only that... There is more. The hit itself caused his dark aura to seep into the mortal's body, causing instant damage... infecting him with the infamous Black Breath. The Nazgul however didn't move, but only tightened his hand on the hilt of his own sword, holding his hand for now... He wanted to enjoy this one's terror... And made sure he noticed him... He hissed again, this time more silently, only meaning to draw his attention to him. He wouldn't be able to run from him anymore. So why not play with his new toy?

The man cried out in surprise as his weapon shattered like ice against what he could only describe as a black phantom. However, that didn't seem to be the end of it as darkness seemed to seep into his body like blood through cracks in the floor. He gritted his teeth before falling to his knees in sheer terror and pain before his head shot up when the creature hissed almost snapping his neck.

"Wh-what are you?" he asked in a shaky breath his body shivering and his hands bawling into fists. He had never felt this way before. Been so hurt by what felt like only fear before.

The Nazgul didn't understand his words. But didn't want to and didn't care. All he saw was the trembling and wide eyes of his prey, all he heard were his loud, thundering heartbeat, the sound of its contracting and relaxing in a haste as the man shivered. The smell of fear was intoxicating... Soon, he took a step towards the human, now reaching out and extending his sword towards the man's neck, not yet piercing it, just touching, letting him feel the cold blade against his skin, letting him realize and understand his fate before he did anything. He also felt the anger within him rise, the knowledge that these... useless mortals might have actually stolen things from his territory. This made him utter harsh words in his language, scolding the human and actually informing him he will kill him now and there is no way out of this... He didn't care that he did not understand. That was a minor problem. His tone would be enough give-away that he is not in a good mood. He will first savor this man's fear, then kill him later.

Or keep him as his... new toy?

The man indeed couldn't understand and that only added to his fear. All he heard were brief shrieks and hisses, along with some uttered unknown words. This thing whatever it was felt like one of the creatures you hear the elders talk about like a ghost story. There was no way it was real. However, the feel of the blade against his neck was very real and this fear he couldn't shake had to be real as well. He gritted his teeth then a thought came to him realizing just what this thing really was.

"N-nazgul..." he said his eyes somehow opening up even wider than they already had been if that was even possible. Full of fear and terror. How was this creature alive and what's more why was it in the wizard's basement of all places?! Was she truly a dark wizard like some of the villagers thought she was? At this point there would be no surprising him.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as the human finally shakily uttered the name of his kind. Ringwraith in their language, Nazgul in his. The mortals truly took on calling them how they call themselves? This was highly amusing. Whoever they met, be it wizards or soldiers, they always said they will not dare or want to speak any word in the Black Language. Yet here they are, calling them by name in the language they fear so much.

Soon enough, he touched the blade much stronger to the neck of the human, forcing him to crawl backwards by the little strength it still had left. Ren took a deep breath, savoring the scent of blood from the deceased one, and the fresh flow at the wounded human before him. He hissed once more, this time more threateningly, pushing the blade even more against his neck, only just a little thrust forward, and he would pierce the skin, but he held his hand. Enjoying his freedom in deciding when to kill. This was the only positive effect of not having his master's guidance. He did not command him when to kill, how to kill or what to do. He had time exploring, learning new things, and enjoying a kill before he actually did it.

The man forced himself back till he hit a wall. Why wasn't he dead yet? After all the stories he heard he expected to be long dead before now. What was this thing waiting on? It felt like he was being toyed with. Part of him still wanted to defy and push against this thing no matter the extreme fear he felt. Well, that was till he saw his fallen leader and friend. He cried out the man's name in shock and sorrow. He of course had thought the other man was dead but seeing the fact in front of him was a whole another thing completely. He then turned his gaze up to the Wraith glaring, not able to help his human nature. Odd thing about humans. Even when they are at their weakest if you anger them enough that can be enough to push out any other thought or feeling.

The glare did not anger the dark creature further. After all, he cannot defy him. He knew his true feeling deep within... the fear he still felt. But the fact that he actually still fought back was just as amusing, and prolonged his life just a little bit. Until he angers him enough to give him the death blow.

"Bloody monster!" The human yelled at Ren all of a sudden without warning, before grabbing up a plant and throwing it at him to try to throw Ren off and get out from under his blade.

The plant's sudden appearance was surprising, and the Nazgul was too much concentrating on the feelings of the human itself to truly see what he was doing. The plant blocked his field of vision for a few seconds as it landed in his hood, but he brushed it off, and stepped closer to the human, giving it a kick in the side. Well, the effect was as the human expected, the blade vanished from his throat, but instead, the wraith resorted to physical torture, as he gave him another kick just for a good measure, but the sword soon returned to where it was. He wanted to see how long this human will fight until he gives up.

The man tried to bolt before being kicked and groaning then got another swift kick which forced a cough out of him. The fear he had started to take over his hand again making him break into a shivering sweat as he pressed back against the wall. This thing just wouldn't either kill or let him go. It was driving him crazy. He couldn't help feeling like a coward for it but all he wanted was for this whole hell to end. He kept thinking this all was some horrible nightmare after a very bad night of drinking but no matter how many times he tried to wake himself up he still was faced with the cruel reality in front of him.

_It had been hours._

The wraith cut the man a few times, kicked him and found amusement in letting him crawl around while he chased him, savoring the feeling of being in charge of his actions. There was no master who told him to kill it, or how to kill it.

Oh no...

He was the master of his own actions. Which was flooding him with contentment. After a few hours of 'playing' with his toy, he decided to end his misery by running the blade of his weapon across his throat, letting him bleed to death and suffocate on his own blood. He stood there for a couple more hours, sniffing the air, enjoying the scent of blood, standing above the carcasses of his defeated foes and killed intruders. After all this, he emerged again from the basement with the box containing the glass container and the squeaking rodent, while the staff of the dwarf was grasped in his other hand, he held his head higher, proud of what he had done. While... his territory was a huge mess now, which he didn't mind, he successfully showed them to fear him, and disabled the disrespecting threat. He turned back around to face the entrance to the basement, then walked up to his cot, putting down the box. Before he exited the cellar, he made sure to wipe his sword from all the blood that decorated it in the clothing of one of his victims, so it was as clean as he could get it, and now it was resting in the sheath inside his robe.

He was about to sit and meditate again, seeing the whole ordeal took his energy, he turned his hooded head to look at the dwarf now laying on the floor, next to the wall where, no doubt, the intruders put her... or threw her... The way she was laying indicated the latter. To him, she was his servant, so felt even more proud by defending her. No one... NO ONE hurts, disrespects his property in any way, shape or form.

No one.

He walked up to her with the staff, and started to poke her with it, just like he did with the limp Shipmunk back then, but she did not wake... Shrugging, thinking maybe she was still... 'resting', he walked back to the cot, sat down and started his meditation, unable to stay awake anymore.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

_CA Productions_


	5. Payback

**Cubby: *Sweeping the floor while whistling happily.***

**Avp: *Walks in.* Hey Cubby. I brought home Cookies!**

**Cubby: *Looks up. Screams and starts smacking the other with her broom.***

**Avp: Gah?! *covers his head* Cub! What the hell?!**

**Cubby: Your shoes! Grah! I just cleaned damn it!**

**Avp: *Looks to his shoes and realizes they are covered completely in mud. Then yelps as he is knocked out via broom stick.***

**Ren: *Sneaking away with the cookies. Stops when he notices you.* Shhhh… Just walk away and enjoy the story human.**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Payback

Hyano didn't finally wake until the sun peaked through the window but even then it was slowly. She gasped her body coming back to life before she started coughing her body feeling like a ton of rocks had been thrown on her. She looked around hazily before noting where she was. She had never sleepwalked before, so she was sure she hadn't gotten there on her own. Part of her wondered if Ren had put her there because she was so 'annoying' as he so often liked to say. However, that thought was dismissed when she saw that the Wraith was on the cot and her door was wide open.

The men must have come last night.

Wait...

They came last night... the Wraith is on the cot... and now that she took the time to actually look at her house it looked like a Warg ran through it and smashed everything it could get between its jaws, and whatever it could move...

"What happened?!" she coughed out.

The Nazgul didn't notice that she was awake, only then did he jerk his head up, and look around in a trance-like state once he heard her say something. And of course his automatic alarm-system alerted him of being watched. But because of his low energy, he wasn't able to truly wake up. He just stared ahead instead, watching her, but not moving, finally speaking up in a kind of tired tone.

"Annnoyyyiinnng..." He said, then lazily pointed towards the trashed table, then... towards the open entrance of the cellar, meaning something happened he did not find pleasant. Well, not the beginning at least. In his half-awake state he even started mumbling in Black Speech, telling her about what happened, but he had to realize that she probably didn't understand, so better was to make her look. So she can admire his handiwork in there... His energy however had a limit this time, so he soon pulled his hand back and resumed his meditation.

She followed his finger seeing what happened to the table. She noted that all her work was near to if not completely destroyed. She then looked to the cellar and raised a brow before standing a little shakily and walking towards it. Before she even got to the door she was hit with the stench of blood and nearly lost whatever food had been in her system right at that moment. She gulped then stepped into the darkness slowly before seeing the carnage he had caused in her basement.

The two dead humans.

One was a quick kill, the other seemed to have died in terror, cuts and bruises decorating his body, indicating the wraith had amused himself with that one before getting bored and killing it. Its eyes and mouth were formed into the same emotion he felt moments before his death. helplessness, pain, suffering… True terror.

She shivered, tears she couldn't control coming to her eyes before she stepped back then ran out of the basement and house. She ran a distance then finally lost whatever food had been left in her little body with a groan of pain. Her stomach now hurt from getting sick and getting kicked in her sleep.

What happened?! Why had he killed those men?

She guessed that they came and attacked her home but her mind was still having a hard time wrapping around the need for them to die. As a wizard of nature, she cherished all life. She believed in their innocence, in their worth, as all are equal in the eyes of the Valar, all are striving to survive in this harsh world. The men were only desperate. They were scared. Scared, that the one they loved so dearly will pass from this world too early. They weren't yet prepared to let him go. This is why they did what they did. And… they had to die. She kind of understood the wraith, though. He must have just protected himself as the men rummaged through her shack. She also remembered how she left the opening to the basement uncovered, so they must have found him.

Still…

He could have just scared them away… But then more would come back… And they would take the creature away… He was also just trying to survive… Ugh.

She didn't come back for some time, only after a few hours did she walk in quietly. She wanted to be mad at him but in the end what he did likely saved her life. She couldn't tell him 'thank you' for saving her or anything like that. The fact she looked sad would likely show how displeased she was. She walked up to the cellar door and kicked it shut deciding to deal with that problem later. She couldn't stomach it right now no matter how hard she tried. Instead, she grabbed the wood piece and started to work on it again trying to find anything to distract herself with.

The wraith hadn't noticed she went out, nor did he feel like waking. Meditating was the only thing on his mind at that moment. However, after she came back, he jerked his head up again as he heard the loud noise of the basement door being slammed shut. Halfway awake again, he followed her movements with his hooded head, noting her strange behavior. He didn't know, nor did he want to understand why she wasn't showing any gratefulness for the protection of her belongings, which are of course his property as well. The humans deserved death for the disrespect. Treading into the territory of a wraith never had any good outcome for mortals. And also he had a chance to amuse himself on the way. Mortals and their stupidity... He wanted to go back to his meditation, but instead kept his gaze on the dwarf, as she was... working... or... cutting some kind of wooden piece. He didn't know why that would be useful... He tilted his head to the one side, then the other, not sure what to think of it.

She didn't notice he was watching her for a bit when she looked up. She raised a brow then noted he seemed interested in her work. She looked it over for a moment tossing it up once to check the weight before standing up and walking over to him and held it out to him.

It was a staff.

One that was similar to her own only more his size and without markings yet. She had gotten the idea while she was in the village the other day. He seemed to like her staff but it wouldn't hold his weight forever. At least not the way he used it. She thought this one would be more proper fitting, she also left it plain on purpose, so he could make his own markings on it. Maybe then she could learn some of his language as well. So far it had all been very one sided. Her expecting him to learn her language. She assumed it was only fair she at least try to learn a little of his as well.

He watched with interest as she got up and went up to him, holding out her work. It was a staff, not much different from the one he still had across his lap. Was she making another for herself, now seeing he did not want to give this one back? He watched the new staff for a little while, noticing its plain look, and the much bigger size.

Oh... is she making this for him maybe?

To try and give this to him, and get hers back in return? No chance. He isn't keeping the staff because he wished to amuse himself with it, but because he didn't want her to have it back. He was content with the one he had, and didn't want to have another. As answer to her action and holding it out to him, one of his metal-covered hands went to the staff at his lap and grasped it, securing it. No... he didn't want to swap. She can have that if she wanted.

The wizard tilted her head then giggled lightly before putting the staff down beside his cot.

"You are so strange Ren." she told him but made no move to take the staff back before sitting on her cot. She then started to look through her things looking for any trace of the potion she had been working on. She smiled when she found the first jar then the second. She was surprised. Whoever had been here the night before was lucky in not destroying the elder's one chance at living. But now she wasn't sure if she could or should even take it to the village. Two of their men were dead in her basement. She sighed and rubbed her temples trying to find out what exactly she should do.

His only answer to her amused comment was a slight, very faint hiss, otherwise he didn't move or say anything, but watched her every move, following her with his hooded head. However, the moment her attention was on something else, he turned his invisible gaze to the new staff she made. Now, he knew the dwarf made it for him, in hopes to swap this for the one he had in his protective grasp. By nature, he was extremely selfish and possessive of what he owned. He turned his head towards her once more, as if peeking on what she was doing, then simply extended one metal-covered hand and took the other, bigger staff in his possession as well, setting it behind him on the cot. Oh no... He will take this as well, so she cannot make her own from it. Why? Because she still didn't thank him for protecting his territory, so in return her home. Which he found offending. In his cursed mind, he even thought she should be bowing to him for doing this while in such a bad state of health.

Hyano made a decision finally. She had to go. She would probably regret it later but she had to. She pulled out bag and put the two containers in it carefully before looking back to him. She blinked when she noticed the staff was behind him. She giggled lightly. He was just so strange sometimes. She wished she knew what he was thinking but without a face it was hard to judge what was going through his head at any given time. She looked to the door then walked up to him. She then held out her hand to him a sad smile on her face.

"It was very nice to meet you Ren..." she said as calm as she could. She wasn't sure what was going to happen in the village and if she was going to be able to come back. She thought she might as well say good-bye just in case.

The Nazgul stared at her hand. What... did she want to do? Did she want something from him? He didn't understand. He looked at her hand, then raised his gaze to meet hers, then back again at her hand a few times, not sure what she wanted. One was sure... he won't give her anything from his favorite possessions on the cot. He noted her change in attitude, and her facial expression was different from her positive one. However, being a wraith, he never cared about emotions, and so he didn't know what it meant. The way her eyes 'talked' to him, he could tell it was something... negative maybe? But why? Now is she angry about him taking care of those intruders? If that was the case, he felt even more offended. And she still didn't thank him either. Hopefully, she will give an explanation good enough for him to understand about what she wanted from him.

She saw his confusion by the way his hooded head moved, and took her hand back. She guessed that wasn't much of a universal thing. She thought a moment. She didn't want to leave him confused. However, explaining anything to him was rather hard.

She pointed to herself then to the door. "Go." she said, thinking he understood what that word meant by now. She was trying to tell him she had to leave. She then looked around a moment before getting an idea. She pulled the sand out from earlier. Maybe she could show him. She poured a little into her hand before whispering over it, watching as it changed into a shape of her leaving the cottage, then going to the village. Then it showed her being stabbed to death with no owner to the word. She wanted to keep it as simple as she could. Hopefully, he would understand this, though he had a very bad habit of losing interest quickly in things so by now she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get it.

Yes indeed, he understood as much that the word 'go' meant to leave. But leave where? And why? He watched with interest as she rummaged around before pouring something in her hand. After this, the feeling of magic around them engulfed his senses, feeling his dark aura reacting to the familiar prickling. Normally, magic, which wasn't dark meant threat, so his subconscious and spectral body dealt with it as such, but of course his mind was more than sure she did not want to harm him. She would have by now if she truly wanted to. But what came next baffled him. So, she wants to leave... to be killed by people? He tilted his head to the side. Which stupid individual would leave the safety of their territory if they know they will die? Or does she want to die? This is why she is leaving? Nah... That can't be it. Or yes? The dwarf surely was confusing at times. Well… when was the last time he understood her? He lifted his gaze to her, still with his head tilted, not quite sure what to think of all this.

The istar then tapped her bag then made the image show a man who was very sick, then get drank a mug of something and seemed to instantly get better. She pulled out said mug, pointing at it indicating that she needed to get this potion to him. He should still be alive but that wouldn't be the case if she didn't get there soon. She sighed and put the sand back before stepping back and giving a bow.

"Good-bye." she said then turned to head for the door.

_Stupid. _

This is all Ren could think about. Why would she attempt to help one if the others kill her? The crazed mortals have to think about how they, wraiths survived for thousands of years. They were selfish, thought about themselves, but knew when to help, and when not. If there was no danger that could destroy them, they aided each other, but if there was a chance of being seriously wounded, they backed off and let the one who was in trouble handle the situation. That is, if their Lord didn't tell them to act. Which he mostly did. If the helping of that one causes her death, it would be more convenient to stay and let that one in trouble fend for itself, so the others might learn from all this and don't hurt the one who can help. He heard her repeat the word again, which he understood as a way to announce one's leave, but didn't repeat after her. She was stupid. End of discussion. And in his eyes did not deserve his words.

The chipmunk felt her aura was gone and popped its head up to look around in search of her but made no move to really leave him. It seemed to be a little more used to him. Or maybe it just realized that running away wasn't much of an option anymore.

Ren decided to stay on the cot for how long he actually felt like doing so. Because of last night's ordeal, lack of meditation, his low health and tired mind, he didn't want to run around. Also, it was still morning, and the sun shines brightly on the sky. No way will he risk losing all his energy. So, his only means of entertainment were his belongings he had on the cot. The box of... 'food'..., in it the shipmunk, the interestingly shaped glass container, and the two staffs. What can you do with these together? Nothing really. Well, not with all of them at once. His hooded head turned towards the little rodent, before reaching out and poking its nose, watching as it squealed and drew back from him. But in the next moment, his attention was drawn to the shining glass which he took for himself last night. He picked it up from the box and inspected it again. It had wide lower half, and a more narrow upper half. What could it be used for? He didn't know. But an idea was forming in his mind what he could use it for... His hooded head turned to the small rodent, then picked it up in his metallic grip, before holding it upside-down and let it slide into the glass container, watching as it stood in it, sniffing, looking around, hopping here and there. Now comes the entertainment. He held the glass to the side, and watched as the shipmunk started running... in place while it tried to gain its own balance.

"This isn't going to be any fun..." she said to herself her hands in her pockets as she made her way to the village. It was kind of unusual traveling without a wizard staff. She had used one so long she felt her hand in her pocket open as if it still had one in it. She shook her head and sighed, feeling that she was stupid too. But her stupid nature is what also brought that Wraith into her home and likely saved her life last night. If she was more like him, she probably would have left him in the woods where she found him. Honestly, part of her wished she was more like him. Would likely have saved her years of trouble. Though, she wasn't a Wraith. From what she could tell they lived alone because of their nature. She wasn't sure anyone but a Wraith could handle living such a lonely life style.

She had started day dreaming half way through her trip her body taking in the sun light when it could. So when she came to the village she jumped. Normally the village was abuzz with people running around doing their daily chores. Or at least she thought it was. She wasn't here often enough to really know for sure. Maybe it was one of their off days. Like a prayer day or something. She thought then quickly scratched that thought. '_Or maybe they all heard what happened last night and are off deciding how to kill me._' Was her second less friendly thought. She groaned but chose to walk into the village and make her way straight to the elder's home hopping to get in and out quickly without much trouble. Her luck was never that good though.

She was observed.

The clearing, where the village sat was empty, the people choosing to stay hidden either in their homes or around the trees, preparing an ambush. Yes, she was a wizard, but the Order surely will go after her if she wipes them out... if they aren't chasing her already for killing two villagers already. Well, the man who came back said it was that... creature she is hiding in her basement. But if she keeps it there, it must mean it has a purpose... and what good-hearted wizard would have a monster in her home?

None of course.

The moment she came to the center of the village, the people suddenly all swarmed around her, enclosing her in a circle, surrounding her with no way out. The whole village was present, excluding the children and the very old. They surely didn't surround her for wanting to see how she heals their elder, one could guess just by looking at their faces, and the weapons which some people were holding in their hands. After a few minutes of whispering, one of the older men stepped out of the circle towards her, his own sword was held in his hand.

"How dare you show your face after what you did...?" He started, gritting his teeth, narrowing his eyes at her. "You come here to help our elder now because you feel suddenly bad for having two of our best guards killed?"

Hyano was caught off guard by the sudden ambush. She hadn't expected so many. Maybe a few archers shooting her from a distance but not the full force of the village. She stayed still and quiet looking them all over until the man stepped up and spoke. So, they did come while she was asleep. Ren must have killed them because of it. If the villagers knew about it that meant someone got away and told them but since he made no mention of what had killed the men they obviously didn't know. That was good. At least Ren would be safe.

"I did nothing to your men. They barged into my home after I warned them time and again to leave me be. They had no right in coming into my home, destroying my things, and throwing me around like a doll as I slept." she snapped back at him. "I told your village I would be back with the potion for your elder today. Your men refused to wait. That is not my fault." she added crossing her arms and glaring up at him in defiance.

"But killing them?!" He asked, shouting at her, while agreeing murmurs were sounding from around the villagers at his words. "You could have held them up and pushed them out by your own powers. But no... You let them die... You didn't do anything to stop this, but let them die." Here, he paused, and stepped closer once more, before pointing a finger at her. "Just what... cursed beast do you hide in your cellar, wizard? Tell us... Or we might as well inform your Order. They will sort this out if you refuse..." There were people agreeing and nodding, watching her angrily.

She smacked his hand roughly. "Your people died because they came into my home as I slept! I warned them of the creature in my basement and they refused to listen! The creature who took their lives was protecting me. There was nothing I could have done at the time." she snapped back at him. "As for what is in my home that is none of your business. A wizard has no obligations to answer to the likes of you. If it comes down to it I will speak with the Order but as of yet I have done nothing wrong so the Order has no reason to get involved. Your villagers' stupidity is a matter of your own. Any other wizard would have sent your men home half dead anyway the first time they came barging on my door so don't tell me I didn't give them chances. I gave them plenty. Now do you want your elder healed or now?!" she yelled at him stomping her foot the ground shaking under her anger.

Expecting her to zap the man with some kind of magic, the villagers took a step back as she pushed his hand away, but went back to support the man again, some holding their weapons tightly in their hands. The man was too much clouded by his fury at the loss of the two guards to listen to reason, so stepped up to her once more, not showing fear towards her.

"Which wizard would keep such a dangerous beast in their own home? Or maybe was it your creation? A new experiment? Something to do the dirty work for you?" He pressed on, balling his hands to fists. "Such a monster has no place with one of your kind, so the Order will be notified about this. And if you didn't notice, our elder was already gravely sick yesterday evening, which worsened at night. All you had to do is give them the potion, but no... You stubbornly refused. So, you got out your monster and let it kill two desperate men, who just wished to help their own. One of them would have been the one to replace our elder in leadership... But you denied that to us..."

"The potion wouldn't have done a thing last night you idiot!" she bit back. "I told your men this numerous times! It wouldn't be ready until today! There is no changing time! Those who try to play with time in such a way are fools!" she yelled tears brimming in her eyes. She of course felt horrible for the men who died. It was in her nature to feel that way. "And if your people had simply listened then nothing would have happened but the whole lot of you are acting like children! I am a child and I am making more sense then the whole lot of you! Would I have said two days if I didn't know what I was doing?! I told you exactly when I would return with the potion to help your elder but you all refused to trust my word and because of that your men are dead! I hope you feel shame for what your foolishness has caused!" she yelled at him her fists clenched so tight her knuckled turned white. She was angry and upset. They wanted to blame her for the moronic behavior of the guards. She was not having that. She knew she might die today but she was not letting them call her out of her name. "Now let me see you're elder!" she ordered him.

He wanted to lash out with his sword, slice her head off for her disrespect, and the way she talked about the villagers, him and the dead men. However, only a fool would strike a wizard. They knew she had the power to kill many of them before she could be hit by either a sword or a mace... Furthermore, who knows what she was capable of doing... They had to realize they don't know her, no matter for how long she was tending to their village. For all they know, she could be a dark wizard... considering such a beast is kept in her basement...

But not for long.

Wordlessly, the man stood aside, letting her have free way to the tent of the elder, while he gestured for the protesting villagers to put down their weapons. It is useless to try and fight her. But he cannot have his village endangered by that beast she is hiding. Maybe he will be once set free... roaming the forest, then maybe attack, or even kill their playing children... So, the monster must go. But he won't let her listen to his plan. So, while she went in, he started instructing the men what to do...

The wizard looked at the lot of them then stepped passed them and into the tent of the old man. She smiled. To anyone else he would look dead but she knew he was still very much alive.

"Alright sir. Time to bring you back to your home." she said walking over. She pulled out the mug and poured the contents of the first pot in before pouring the contents of the second smaller one in watching as them mixed together. Made sure they were ready before helping the elder man to sit up and helped him to drink the potion. For a moment, it seemed like nothing had changed but then out of nowhere he coughed and started to take bigger more steady breaths. She smiled at this. "That's much better." she said smiling one of her usual smiles for the first time that day. She looked to the lady at his bed side. "Give him a little of this every hour until it is gone. Make sure it lasts for at least four hours. By the time he finishes it all he will be good as new if not better." she instructed then walked out of the tent only to be greeted by the same mistrust she had started with. She sighed.

"Your elder is fine." she told them bluntly.

The man who talked to her before looked at her, then nodded, simply walking off, not wanting to be in her presence at the moment. And he didn't want to give away anything about their plan. By the time she gets home, the beast might be dead.

Hopefully.

Hyano found this kind of strange but didn't say anything. Instead, she just started for home. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she thought they would be. This put a skip in her step and she started running for him. Hopefully Ren would still be there.

* * *

_-Meanwhile at the shack-_

Ren had been sitting on the cot peacefully, watching his squeaking toy as it ran in one place in the strange glass container, amusing himself with it. But of course, the little rodent had its limits as well, so soon, it simply laid down and didn't move, breathing hard, tired from the 'game'. So, the Nazgul held the glass upside down, letting the shipmunk land in his armored palm, then poked it a few times, watching as it simply refused to move much, so put it into the box with the food, letting it replenish its energy with the remaining strange things in it. He watched it for a few minutes, before sounding a loud sigh and prepared to meditate for the rest of the day.

But it was short-lived. Soon enough, he could hear the sound of approaching feet, and groaned.

Another bunch of foolish mortals wishing to die?

Knowing from their heavier footsteps that the dwarf wasn't with them, he stood with the help of her staff and grabbed the box, then went towards the opening to the cellar... which wasn't open. Easy to help it. He fumbled a bit with it, but eventually managed to open it, and climbed down, going to the back of the cellar, where it was darker.

And waited.

He waited for minutes, but no sound of thundering feet above him came, neither the hushed voices nor shouts of the mortals could be heard. What are they doing? He tilted his head to the side, then met the equally curious and tired shipmunk's gaze, before deciding to go and see. He put the box down, and walked up to the entrance...

There, he was met with the heat... and the sudden flickering of the fire. He let out a surprised and shocked shriek, stepping away from the cellar's entrance, instinctively wanting to flee the destroying fire. However, its light was no help with his situation. It blinded him, so the only indication about his current situation compared to the fire was its heat. And it was close. He shrieked and hissed, trying to find a way out, but the only way he could go was backwards... back into the cellar. He fell right in, not able to watch his step, then retreated into the back of the basement, hissing all the while, grabbing the box with the squeaking rodent and the staff.

It didn't take long for the fire to spread and engulf the whole shack, seeing it was made of dried wood, the herbs, plants and potions made were no help in this situation, but worsened it. Soon, the cellar was engulfed halfway in fire as well, when the house and its wood gave up the fight against this force, and simply collapsed.

* * *

Hyano was nearing the shack when the smell of fire soon caught her attention along with smoke.

"Wh-what the…?" she mumbled then took off running. Ren hated fire. She remembered that from the day she lit the caldron. So, there was no way in hell he was the cause behind it. She came into the clearing and was met with the blaze which was once her home. "Oh no... REN!" she yelled her eyes only going wider as the buildings walls crashed. She ran up to it and took a deep breath, summoning the magic that flowed through her veins, swinging her hands outwards, a good part of the fire going out instantly but not all of it. She didn't care though. She jumped up onto the ash and firewood which had once been her home and started yelling and pulling off burnt pieces of wood. "Ren! Ren! Answer me!" she called cringing as her hands got burnt but refused to stop her search for the dark creature her eyes full of tears from a mix of sadness and the effects of the smoke. She coughed then kicked off a rather heavy piece. "Ren!"

Her answer was silence.

Kind of. The only sound that answered her call was a faint squeaking, which became louder with time. Soon, small scratching sounds could be heard somewhere at the end of the burned down and collapsed shack, accompanied by more squeaking and chirping. The little chipmunk actually survived, and was now trying to free itself from the rubble, but its way was blocked by a wooden piece, and it desperately tried to escape the not too pleasant prison.

Hyano just barely caught the sound and ran over to the wood piece.

"Ship?!" she cried before grabbing the piece and pulling up with all the force she had. She was able to get it up over her head and tossed it. At this moment she wasn't sure if she was mad or glad her house was made of a dry wood. For once it burnt easily but that also made the pieces easy to lift in situations like this. Any other house would have crushed anything inside. "Ship! Are you alright?! Where's Ren?" she asked the little rodent. Unlike Ren, she could actually talk this creature. It came off as odd to anyone who was watching but at the moment she could care less.

The little rodent breathed in deeply once it was removed from the smoking remains of the shack, savoring the fresh air. It rested in the wizard's palm for a little while, taking deep breaths, calming itself in the process. Finally, when it felt it had enough energy to communicate, it squeaked a few times, telling her it was feeling indeed alright. Well, alright, considering it just survived a house fire. At the question of where the wraith was, it jumped down from her hand and went back in the hole it crawled out, wanting to lead her to it, but well... she cannot crawl after it, but it kept squeaking and chirping, making sure she heard it. It was actually because of Ren that it survived, as the wraith curled up as the house collapsed, shielding the chipmunk as well from the rubble. However, if he was alive, it didn't know, since the Nazgul didn't move ever since or uttered a sound.

The wizard moved piece after piece of wood until she came to the destroyed entrance of the cellar. She could still hear the rodent squeaking. When the people came and did this, Ren must have done what he always did and hid in the basement not knowing what was coming. She cringed before grabbing a nicely sized piece and tossing it yelping as it sliced her hand. She had to go through this for a few more minutes before she came to the darkness known as Ren.

"Ren!" she cried out as she finally got to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest to try to move him from his curled state. "Please be alright. Please be alright. Please be alright." she kept repeating as she moved him as best she could to get a better look at him.

The reaction to her touch was immediate. The wraith suddenly let out a furious screech, throwing himself at the one who dared hurting him, or wanted to get rid of him with the fire. He thought the ones who did this have just come back and try to finish what they started. But no such luck! He might be tired, yes, even slightly shocked by the fire, yes, but not beaten and most certainly not dead. After all... how do you kill something that already left the world of the living, only existing in a spectral form? Fools! He managed to pin down the one, and drew back one of his metal-covered hands, then slammed it down... next to the head of his prey to frighten it at first, letting his claws dig into the burned remains of the shack, before drawing it back again, hissing sharply.

Before she knew what had happened she was pinned her head hitting the burnt ground roughly. She cringed gritting her teeth to not yell then saw the Wraith above her and her eyes went huge when he slammed his claw down giving her a good shock. She panted heavily watching his claw as he brought it up then looked into his cloak where his face should be.

"R-Ren?" she stammered up to him then gritted her teeth before yelling. "REN!" Hoping to break him out of whatever was making him attack her. If she was in his shoes likely a huge amount of fear and anger. He likely wasn't thinking straight.

The wraith hissed right back at her yelling, flexing his hand, getting ready to bring it down once more, but stopped and looked to the side, hearing the loud squeaking of... the shipmunk as it crawled up on his robe, and stopped at his shoulder, sitting there, holding a nut which it got from the box that was slightly intact as well, munching on it, making itself comfortable. The Nazgul followed its movements with his hooded head, then lowered his raised hand. Now looking back down, he actually realized who it was, and gave her a scolding hiss.

"Annoyyyiiinnggg..." he said again, displeased with the situation, the shack, the fire, the people, and even with her right now. Finally, the wraith backed up, standing, and started looking over his highly tattered robe, watching as it still smoldered from the fire that reached him, but luckily did not burn his robes away.

Hyano groaned as she sat up thanking every God she knew of for making chipmunks. She rubbed the back of her head. "No surprise there..." she grumbled at his comment then looked around. Whoever did this would likely be back. She couldn't stay here anyway. The villagers made it clear that she was no longer welcome. She stood up, cringing, feeling her body weak from the burns before pointing. "Go." she told him. They needed to leave. She knew of a place they could go but here was no longer an option. She waved for him to follow her and started making her way out of the rubble that used to be her home.

At this, Ren couldn't help but tilt his head to the side, still trying to get rid of the smoldering of his robes. Leave? Why leave? His mind did not understand why she would leave her territory? He for one wasn't willing to give it up. Why doesn't she fight? Doesn't she have any pride, but pull back and go away, letting them win? He was a Ringwraith, hundred times as strong as a simple wraith...

He will not let them claim this ground!

Burned down shack or not... He hissed at her cowardice, backing up, shaking his hooded head. "Staaayyy..." he said, finally uttering something else than 'annoying', remembering this word when she wanted him to stay at her shack. And now, he wanted them to stay and fight for what is theirs.

The wizard blinked as he used a word she told a good while before. She was a little surprised he remembered it. She thought a moment. Why on earth would he want to stay? He was weak still and he wasn't going to get much better if they stayed here. She looked up at him then sighed. He was crazy. But a part of her wanted to stay as well. This had been her home for some time now and it wasn't fair that she was being forced out. She looked around at the ash that was once their home before clinching her fists.

"Fine..." she said. "Stay." she added before walking out of the rubble but only until she was in the clearing. Then she started picking up tree seeds. If they were going to stay they needed a new home. And this time it wasn't going to be as easy to take down. She turned back. "Come!" she called to him waving him over trying to get him out of the way.

Pleased with her choice, and that she listened to him, the Nazgul took a step forward, slightly curious why she wanted him to go to her. Well, he did not understand the word, but he saw this sign all too many times. But this was when he noticed something. There was nothing to lean on. He stopped in his tracks and turned a bit, then turned around completely, looking for the dwarf's staff. He went back to the rubble and started rummaging around among it, before letting out a satisfied hiss as he stood with the desired object in his hands. Well, slightly burned but still intact. He also picked up the slightly damaged box, in which the strange glass was and into which the rodent retreated to now, munching on its content. Using the staff, he shuffled over to her, taking his time. He wasn't able to meditate too much, last night's trouble and this sapped most of his energy, forcing him to take it slow, his movements seemed also slightly forced. But his pride wouldn't let him leave this territory. It was his and his alone! No one forces a Ringwraith away from his home!

The young wizard watched him for a moment, waiting for him to move out of the way. She then whispered over the seeds, letting a glowing magical aura engulf them before giving them a toss, making sure they landed next to one another. She quickly pulled out a flute and began to play a soft melody yet the sound itself held a magical spell in it. Before the seeds hit the ground they formed into a wide circle around where their home used to be. She closed her eyes and continued to play the music growing thicker. It filled the air around them as if she wasn't the only one playing. Out of nowhere the seeds started to sprout, then they shot up into trees forming a wall like structure before starting to intertwine with each other creating the roof. The remains of their home started to be moved by vines forming into the doors and windows. It took her some time but by the time she stopped playing before them was a home grown from the earth. She panted softly, the whole ordeal having taken a lot more energy than she really had to spare.

Ren watched her with interest as she played, tilting his head to the side, feeling the magic once more, and so having his spectral body react to it negatively, as if preparing to defend from it. But he did everything to relax it, with more or less success. The wraith stood for a while, but had to sit some time later, his energy having been sapped out by the stress in the past days. He wanted to sit quietly while she played, but lost his footing and grip on the staff, and soon he landed with a loud thud on his behind. As if nothing happened, he sat cross-legged and pulled the staff close, setting it across his lap. To say the least, if you take away the feeling of magic, the music wasn't so bad actually. Well, he would prefer something stronger and faster, but he could get used to this every day. He didn't know why. It just… He never heard anything like this before, the melody and the tune simply attracted his attention, not letting it go. His gaze soon was drawn by the sudden movements in front of them, and watched as the trees grew from the ground, no doubt forming their new home. Or... his new home. The dwarf will be just tolerated of course. Because she is his servant in his mind. Once it was finished, he tilted his head to the one side, then the other, inspecting the new construction from afar, not sure what to think of it.

Hyano sat beside him for a few minutes to catch her breath. It was a bit bigger than their last home. Mostly because she assumed they might need the space. Ren was a rather large creature despite the fact he had no real body and depending on how long he stuck around she thought they might need their own room.

The wraith only looked briefly to the side when she sat down next to him, but otherwise ignored her existence for a while. He didn't want to deal with her at the moment... Not with his tired mind, and hoped she won't try starting up a conversation none of them could understand.

Once she felt she was rested enough she got up and turned to him.

"Stay." she instructed him wanting him to stay where he was for the moment.

He was kind of grateful she stood and walked off to the tree, so he could have some time alone, enjoy the quiet, the peace, and finally rest a little bit, trying to regenerate. He knew the gesture she showed him, she wanted him to stay where he was. Fine. Not like he wanted or could move from his position. Once she was gone, he shifted slightly, sitting more comfortably before starting his meditation.

She wanted to make sure there were no more sparks and clean up a good deal before they officially moved in. she opened the ash wood door and looked around. The floor had reconstructed itself with the help of the vines but this also meant that the basement was gone. The vines of the tree likely filling up the space anyway. Their cots were destroyed leaving only scraps of fabric left. She picked them up and made shades for the window out of them. They would have to make do with the floor until she could make them new beds. Ren might not like that so much. What he might hate even more is the fact her food survived. She couldn't help a giggle before noticing the staff she had made. She reached down and picked it up. Both ends had burned slightly taking down the size until it was more her size. She smiled and spun it once. She guessed she could get used to the new look. She then walked out and got herself a rather large tree leaf before coming back and using it like a broom to sweep out the ash leaving an empty space. The house was completely empty of anything. If there wasn't so much ash, dust you would never know anyone had ever lived there.

Once she had finished she stepped out and called to him. "Ren! Come!" she called and waved him over wanting him to see her work. She kind of felt like a child about to show their father the good work they did. She was proud their new home.

He didn't know how much he managed to rest his mind, but the next thing he knew was that the dwarf called to him again. He jerked his head up and looked up, then turned his gaze towards her, standing at the entrance of their... ehm... his new home. He let out a mix of a hiss and a groan, then with the help of the staff he stood, almost falling once back, then once he was up, he almost fell forward, but eventually, he managed to stand on his own. Slowly, he made his way towards her, recognizing the word and gesture. She wanted that he joins her there. Once there, he peered inside the new construction. It was empty. But luckily dark. Not that he was complaining. He was a wraith... and wraiths have no special needs. They don't need to be spoiled, or have decorations in their home. But he still wanted some of his belongings back... Especially knowing that he wasn't able to look through everything... He stepped inside the 'house' and let his invisible gaze wander along the ground, and the walls. To his dismay... the cellar was gone. Well, maybe this meant the loss of a dark room, but at least there will be no more case of being trapped.

Hyano sighed and sat down by the window letting what little light that could shine on her. It was enough to help her feel a little less worn out but it would be sun down soon. That would likely make him feel better and a real good night's sleep would be good for her as well. In the morning she was going to go visit the village. If they were going to stay here like Ren wanted she would have to go do something about them. She didn't feel like having her home set on fire more than once.

The Nazgul walked over to one of the walls with the support of the staff and raised a hand, touching the wooden surface. Well, it wasn't much one can feel through metal gauntlets, but he was able to feel the life radiating off of it. Well, a living house... What does one expect if their home was made of living trees? He shuffled about a little more, reaching out to touch the fabric in front of the windows, recognizing it. It was from the cot he used to sit on... which of course didn't survive the fire. Not that he needed it. His kind normally sat and meditated on the ground. They are wraiths. They don't care about comfort or living conditions. They mostly spend their time in the wild anyway. If they aren't in the shape he is in right now... Otherwise, they usually travel back to either Minas Morgul or Mordor to regenerate. He however was fleeing from that location, and has no way of returning to it, or the energy to do so.

The wizard took care of a few more oddities before looking at him, then pointed to the darkest part of the room. "Rest." she told him, certain that if he couldn't understand the word he would probably do it anyway.

He heard her speak again and point towards a corner. What does she want now? She didn't use the word 'go' which means she didn't say to go there... But then again... no way he would obey her. Only his master shall command him. Not this dwarf. He ignored her and walked about a little bit more, before sitting down in another darker corner, putting the staff across his lap, sighing once. He was tired. Very much so... and wanted nothing more than silence, so he can meditate again.

She sighed, shaking her head at the impossible creature, then looked at her hands. In all her excitement she had honestly forgotten that her hands were both cut up and burned from moving hot wooden pieces not too long ago. The fact she was only a child showed as the pain started to register in her mind and her eyes filled with tears she couldn't stop. She gritted her teeth before sighing. "Annoying..." she mumbled softly. She was a healer, yes, but it wasn't as easy to heal yourself as it was others. The flow of energy to one's self didn't always work because since it was their own energy, many times the body just tries to reabsorb it instead of doing the needed healing. She at least needed to get the wood splinters out of her hands, though. She wasn't exactly sure how. She didn't have anything to get them with and burnt bloody fingers did not make the best grabbing tools.

Once she uttered the word which showed him she was displeased with something, he simply repeated it after her, although, a little stretched, showing her he felt the same. Her tone seemed to be wavering though, which caused him to look up and towards her, tilting his head to the side. He never heard this tone from her before. Only did he ever meet this kind of tone when he was about to kill someone... But he wasn't hurting her, was he?

She felt him watching her and looked up. He had inspected the house and found himself a place to rest it looked like. She thought she must be confusing him. She sighed then got up and walked over to him, sitting cross-legged in front of him before holding her hands out to show him her current problem. Her finger tips were burnt the worst but the worst part of her pain at the moment was the rather large cut across the palm of her hand that she had gotten while moving a large wood piece to try to get to him. Not to mention all the splinters she had stuck in her hands now.

"Hurts." she said sadly before putting her hands down and looking away not expecting any help. She just didn't want to leave him confused is all.

He followed her movements with his head and watched as she sat across from him, holding out her hands, saying another word he didn't know. Well, it must mean she was injured or something, considering it did look wounded. How she got all these injuries, he didn't know. The scent of her blood soon reached his senses and felt himself react to it. The scent of a mortal's blood was alluring, it attracted their attention, intoxicating them and leaving them wanting more from it. But also the sheer existence of this red liquid disgusted them. Its substance was something to hate, flowing, yet not. Funny situation really. To be attracted yet be repulsed by something. He regained his senses once she pulled her hand away, however, he couldn't help but keep his gaze on them...

She noticed he was still watching her hands after she had pulled them away. She tilted her head slightly before looking to his hands... or gauntlets rather. That's when an idea popped into her head. She looked at her hands until she found a rather large splinter and slowly started to work it out cringing and gritting her teeth the whole way. Once she had it out she tossed it before holding her hands out to him again. He seemed to have a thing for causing discomfort. Or at least that's what she noticed from the way he treated the shipmunk. Maybe he would see this as an opportunity to do the same to her as well.

The wraith tilted his dark hooded head to the side as she worked. And now... she is hurting herself.

_Stupid. _

He didn't know why it was good to damage an already injured body part. He watched her as she pulled out something that didn't belong into her hand and tossed it away, watching as the object fell on the floor and rolled away, while her face showed her suffering. He tilted his head to the side as she held her hand out to him. Does she want that he does the same? He didn't know what good it would do, other than... see her pain, and hear her gasps. The scent of fresh blood again tempted his senses, as it now flowed freely from the wound that was set free from the object. Slowly, he raised one of his metal-covered hands and took her hand in his, then raised the other as well, and soon used the sharp tip of his gauntlet to get a hold of one of the tiny bits, then pulled it out.

The little girl gritted her teeth tears streaming down her cheeks as he yanked the bit out. It hurt and she was only a child. What did you seriously expect? Honestly, if she was any normal child she likely would be bawling her eyes out right now, but she had no one to cry to. She didn't even have a clue as to who her parents were. She had been raised for the most part by the brown wizard. At least until he disappeared. Killed more likely. She squeezed her eyes shut every nerve in her body wanting to pull away or twitch from the pain but she refused to let it happen staying as still as she could. "... Th-thank you..." she forced out.

The scent of her tears was heavy in the air, but it was drowned out by the scent of her blood. The more splinters he pulled out, the more blood was set free, rewarding his work. Which also made him do it further. He heard her speak a few words he didn't understand, and looked up briefly to inspect her expressions just then pulling out another splinter. He couldn't recognize any other emotion than pain in her eyes or her face, so simply dismissed it and continued his work. She deserves this pain for being ungrateful for defending his territory, and so her home. It took him a while, but eventually, he cleaned her hand, leaving it still bloody, which he found a good enough reward. He soon started to do the same to her other hand as well. He took it slow, not rushing; there was no reason to hurry up. Instead, he let himself savor the scent of her blood. The longer he did it, the longer he can enjoy his reward. The whole process didn't last as long as he would have hoped, and soon her hands were cleaned from the splinters.

She was left panting her hands almost numb from the pain and let her hands rest in her lap for a moment. Honestly, she was just too tired to move but she needed to clean out her wounds and cover them so they wouldn't get infected. She slowly stood up.

"Stay" she mumbled tiredly then walked out of their new home.

He stayed there as she told him to, but not because he obeyed her, but because he was too fatigued to move anyway. And where would he go? This one was one of the darkest places in the room. Why would he want to give it up? He shifted in his position to completely lean against the wall, getting comfortable to relax. He took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling his energy somewhat return, sensing that the sun will soon vanish and leave the world without its protection. Leaving the world on its own... defenseless against the ones like him.

She left and found a stream to wash her hands out in before ripping off a few pieces of her clothes to create proper wrappings for them. She came back a little later her hands cleaned of the extra blood and wrapped properly. She also carried some more nuts for shipmunk. She assumed he deserved a little something for helping her find Ren. She walked over and put them in the pot before sitting down again where she started noting a few drops of her blood on the floor. She also noticed he still didn't understand what 'thank you' meant, seeing his unresponsive reaction to the words when she uttered them a few times before already. She thought a moment, then got on her knees properly and bowed her head.

"Thank you." she said hoping this time he would get it. Bowing was universally known...right? She honestly didn't know.

After a while, he looked up when he heard her steps again. Light and quick, easy to recognize and memorize. He watched as she entered, disappointed that her hands were now somewhat clean, void of her delicious yet disgusting blood, and is now wrapped in some kind of fabric. He followed her movements with his hooded head, watching as she sat, then did something he didn't really expect. Well, he did, but he didn't think she would do it. She bowed to him, saying the same words she did not long ago. So, these words are expressing her gratefulness for what he did? For picking out the splinters from her hands? He let out a faint hiss, raising his head higher, expressing he was pleased at her action, and acknowledged her show of gratefulness.

Hyano saw his reaction and smiled. Alright, so he got it. Good. That fixed that problem now. She sighed then moved to the lighter part of the house to rest for a moment. That light didn't last long though. She felt the sun go down and groaned. Great... she looked at Ren.

"... Good night Ren..." she mumbled softly before her head slumped down and she fell over officially dead to the waking world. Even if she wasn't connected to the sun like she was she probably would have passed out anyway. The day had just been too much and she doubted the next couple would be any better. She had a nagging feeling the village wasn't going to be their only problem. They had threatened to get the Order involved and while she hadn't done anything wrong, she did have a wraith in her house so she was likely to have to deal with that kind of hell soon.

Her answer was a faint hiss back. He heard her say these words before, and recognized it as an announcement that she is going to sleep now. But why she didn't just lay down softly as everyone else, he didn't know. Even the orcs found it more convenient to just lay down, and never... threw themselves against the ground. And now, he was on his own again, free to do as he wished. The night has fallen, which is his world. But... what can he do? His hooded head turned to the side, lowering to the rodent as it stopped munching on the nuts now, and was now struggling to get out of the box, but had trouble with because of its bigger belly. His invisible gaze turned to the glass container he managed to save, and simply picked it up, then grabbed the shipmunk, and let it slide inside its narrow end. He watched as it stood, then he proceeded to hold the glass sideways, watching as the squeaking animal started running in place again, trying to get its balance. While he amused himself with the rodent, he managed to stand with the help of the staff, and walked outside, walking past the sleeping dwarf. There was nothing to do inside, so he searched for something outside. There surely are some remains he can search through. There were a few rubbles and remains of belongings from the older shack, so decided to check it out and see what he can find.

For the rest of the night, he sat outside, searching through the ground and the area around the tree house, picking up and collecting intact or slightly broken items he found, with the shipmunk sitting on his shoulder, munching on another nut. When the sun started to rise, he pulled back under a tree to shield himself from its rays, and simply sat there, starting his meditation, briefly admiring the good amount of items he managed to collect in a rather well-sized pile next to the entrance.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

_CA Productions_


	6. Better Safe than Sorry

**Cubby: *Walks in with sticks, marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers* **

**Avp: Uh… Cubby… what are you doing?**

**Cubby: Oh, I'm just getting ready to make smores.**

**Avp: With what fire?**

**Ren: I want some! *Runs at Cubby***

**Cubby: *Kicks Ren in the hood* With our viewer complaints of course. *sits by fire pit and puts marshmallow on stick* Bring on the flames!**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Better Safe than Sorry

Hyano slowly awoke the next morning and looked around. She blinked when she saw that the night creature was gone. The wizard tilted her head, then looked around for a moment until she walked outside and saw him in the shade of a tree. She was confused. Why in the world would he be outside? She thought he hated sunlight. The istar then noticed all the items by the door, all piled up. Oh. That's why! He got bored as it seemed and started going through the leftovers of their old home. She tilted her head, then decided to let him continue his... sleeping/resting… she had no idea. She just didn't plan on messing with him. The girl started going through the things he found and started putting them in the house organizing them as neatly as she could. Anything she thought could be used for a bed or such she put where he had been when she fell asleep and everything else got put where she remembered it last. She was surprised by some of the items. Most of them seemed kind of random but then again he did show signs of being a border line hoarder.

The whole time, Ren was drifting in and out of meditation, being woken up sometimes by her rummaging around the items, making noises. Each time he woke up and looked at the pile, he noticed how it got smaller and smaller, as the dwarf kept carrying away his belongings. However, he did not stop her or hiss at her to leave them. She wasn't throwing them away, but bringing them inside his new home, no doubt to arrange them in certain orders. Doing this work for him.

Once Hyano was finished, she smiled at her work. It was all on the floor but she would work on getting tables and shelves later along with proper beds. For now this was good enough.

While she worked, the wraith noticed something from the corner of his eye. It was brown... almost melding with the color of the earth, which was why he didn't notice it before at night. But now that the light shone on it, he could recognize it better, seeing the much greater contrast. Still halfway meditating, he reached out with his gauntleted hand and retrieved the object, which turned out to be a book. He tilted his head to the side and set it on his lap on top of the staff, opening it to see what is inside. Well... he couldn't read it of course, but that didn't deter him from looking at it, running his fingers along some lines, finding the way they were written interesting. To anyone who watched, one could think he was actually reading the book.

When the wizard came out again she noticed him holding a book. She blinked and walked over, and as she saw the item she smiled. It was a book that was mixed with a stories and spells. Each story hid the spells that were in both the words and pictures of each page. She personally loved this book. She was surprised it survived the fire. Hyano sat down looking where he was for a moment to see the story he was on. She smirked then snapped her fingers to get his attention, seeing he was so engulfed in the picture and lines of words that he didn't even notice her but kept looking at it, but once she made that sharp noise again, his head snapped up, facing the direction the noise came from, now noticing her. She thought since he couldn't read it she could show him what each story was about. She pulled out the sand from before and put a spell over it allowing it to take the shape of the characters from the book and let them play out the story. The girl then pulled out her flute again and started to play along with the story.

Yet again, this music wasn't what he liked, but it will have to do, and proves to be a good distraction from his tired state. He watched as they did different things, kind of amusing really, and interesting. He followed their movements with his hooded head. Even the Shipmunk seemed to gain some interest in it, and soon sat on top of his head, watching along.

While he sat in the shadow she sat in the sun. Anyone who looked at them from afar could see just how different they were at this moment.

She smiled as they watched her show the story. The istar would have to stop here and there flipping the page of his book, then continuing on with the story. This spell was a very simple one so easy to do even when you were at your lowest amount of power. Since it was day light, though, she had very little worry of that at the moment.

When she flipped the page in the book he was holding, that was when the Nazgul realized she is playing him the content of it, what it is about, what he would read about if he could understand the words. So, it wasn't anything truly useful, just something the mortals amused themselves with. It wasn't anything informative, not like he hoped it would be... He couldn't read it anyway...

As she came to a close of the first story the sand settled and she looked up to him. She wasn't sure what she expected him to say or do but she was curious all the same.

Once the story ended it seemed, the dwarf stopped her playing and the sand figures... died. Was this the end of it? Or was there more? He raised his hooded head to see her looking at him intently. What did she want now? He tilted his head to the side in return, then looked down at the book. That was when he noticed there are quite many pages still left, which means this can't be the end of everything. Wanting to know what the book contained next, he simply flipped a page, then returned his invisible gaze at her, wanting her to continue, showing him what the rest was about.

She giggled as he seemed to want to continue the story telling. Alright. If that is what he wanted. She looked at the next page. This was a sad story, full of death and pain. The spell a similar kind. For some reason she had a feeling he would like it though. She closed her eyes and started to play, though her flute was small, it played at a deep and sad level that shouldn't be possible on it. The story was about a war. There were no lovers like most war stories had but a family trying to survive it. One by one, though, they died until all that was left was a son. Anger and hate grew in this boy's heart turning him into a monster of a man. A killer, who took his revenge on the warmongers who took his home and family away. Once his revenge was taken he continued to spread around the world until all that was left was his rule. The world quickly turning black like his heart.

Ren was pleased to know that this story was more to his liking. At least he understood most of the happenings and reasons behind one's actions. Of course, by his nature, he didn't understand the concept of a family, so simply saw a group of people which had been killed one by one, then one of them survived, who eventually revenged his group's death. Even better... he became the lord of that land as it seemed. Even if the song and the story ended, he couldn't help but stare at the place where the sand figure was last standing before the magic vanished. Somehow, his own situation came to his mind... and wondered if this all can come true... He was also one of a group which was killed in the war, his master vanished too, leaving him to fend for himself... He did want to avenge their loss... and knew that one day he will kill each person who had anything to do with his situation. He wondered briefly... if... now that he was alone... No brethren to rival with him... no master to lead and guide... He could become the lord of this land? If he got back his full strength, he will be basically indestructible... He could easily take down a whole village if he wanted... Maybe in Mordor... some orcs still remained... He could increase their numbers... Take matters into his own hands and...

No...

There was one flaw, something he lacked, what his master had.

Magic.

He cannot keep the heavy clouds at a fortress to shield the sun away... He would still be too weak in the day... and would have to wait for the night, which was shorter. The wraith soon averted his gaze from the sand, and looked back at the book. There were still many pages, but decided to not inquire about their content, so simply closed it, then kept staring at the cover, raising a hand to run a finger along the simple cover, his mind occupied with something else.

Hyano let the sand go back into her pouch before looking up at him. She noted he seemed distracted now, so maybe she hit a nerve with that last story. She couldn't really tell. She wished he had a face or could speak the same language as her. Either would be useful. He was getting better though surprisingly. She smiled a little then stood up, seeing there was something she had to do. If they were going to stay she would have to go to the village before they came to her since now Ren had nowhere to hide from the men's prying eyes. She dusted herself off.

"Stay." she told him. "Hyano go." she said pointing in the direction of the village. This time she planned to be back later today. Well... she planned to. She honestly couldn't be sure with these humans most of the time.

He didn't notice she moved away from him, but kept staring at the book's cover. Only then did he raise his gaze when she told him to not move from this place. He stared at her and tilted his head to the side, then heard her say that she will depart however. _Where to?_ Well, at least she just reminded him of her name again. He completely forgot it in the past few days, so only thought of her as 'that dwarf'. He actually spoke up again, asking her why in his own tongue, in the black speech, unsure why and where she wanted to go. Because the last time she went away, he ended up almost burning in the shack. And right now, with his current level of strength, he wasn't sure if he could find a hiding place quickly if those mortals came back.

The wizard could hear the slight confusion in his voice despite not understanding a word he said and could suspect what the question would be. How could she explain this to him? She thought a moment then pulled out the sand again and held it out to him. An image of the village and their home came into view. Then a set of figures made their way towards their home. She had to stop that from happening. So an image of her appeared and stopped the men half way and forced them to go back. The girl hoped he understood that well enough.

So, she actually wishes to prevent any attacks like the last one... The mortals surely noticed the shaking of the earth as the trees grew out of it, so would come here to investigate. No doubt there. And the Nazgul can't help this time if they decided to rummage around the remains of his territory. He gave a faint hiss before letting his gaze fall back towards the cover of the book. He stroked its hard cover a little bit more, before putting it down next to him. He will inquire about the next stories later, when he felt like it. For now, he sought to rest a little bit, so shifted in his position to sit more comfortably, before finally starting his meditation. There was much to think about and much regeneration to do...

Hyano smiled as he seemed to understand and put the sand away again. She then started to walk away when she got an idea. She smirked then ran back and hugged his arm real quick.

"Good bye Ren." she said before taking off running to avoid him trying to slash her with his claws. She couldn't help it. She had wanted to do that for some time just to see his reaction. While she couldn't really stop to see it she could still do it all the same. The child wizard grinned as she ran for the village with her new staff in hand. Today wasn't turning out so badly so far. Well... the day did just start though.

He started with his meditation already, emptying his mind of all the worries, problems and thoughts that swarmed in his mind, not letting him rest, making it difficult to achieve the meditation. This was when he was rudely jerked from his concentration, feeling something swiftly grab his arm. His mind woke up that instant, and flinched, leaning a little bit away from the offending hands. Then he heard the person speak, and as soon as the grip came, so fast was it gone, and she ran off. He stayed in that position for a little while, his hooded head following her disappearing figure, quite… shocked by the sudden contact. He never experienced anything like that. It seemed pointless, unnecessary, and didn't know the purpose of this action. Slowly, he relaxed again, and hissed in her direction showing his distaste, before raising his other hand and started to dust off his robe there, as if it was dirty. But could not lash out like she expected, because of the surprise and the lack of power. After this, he sighed and resumed his meditation.

* * *

Since Hyano was full of energy she made it to the village a lot sooner and saw the humans. They likely thought her gone or dead. She looked around before stepping into the village, her gaze hardening instantly, then she gritted her teeth when she saw the man. The one who destroyed her home and tried to kill her friend. Her pace quickened until she straight up ran up to him and slammed her staff over his head knocking him to the ground.

"How dare you destroy my home?!" she yelled grabbing him by the collar.

To say the least, the man didn't expect this. His eyes widened and he let out a painful yelp as he landed on the ground on his back. He felt someone grip his clothes, and opened his eyes to see the young wizard. His eyes instantly narrowed, though he was surprised she still came back to the village after her home was destroyed or that she behaved this aggressively. But then again, they don't know much about her, they realized this not long ago. The usually peaceful wizard suddenly turned hostile towards them, keeping a beast in her home, which was hopefully killed by the fire. His gaze wandered to the side, where he saw many of the villagers gather around them, some even pointed their spears and swords at her, as if daring her to do a bad move... they will kill her that instant. His eyes soon fell on her again, and addressed her with a serious tone.

"It was for the best. That beast had to die. Who knows if it would have killed a few children, if it happened to wander around the village as they played...? Or a few farmers heading to the fields... I wonder if you ever truly could control it. And since it killed two of our best soldiers out there, we did not risk another such happening, so decided to kill it without needing to personally face it. Since you wouldn't heed our warning..."

"That creature would have brought you and yours no harm if you had simply heeded my warnings and left me alone!" she snapped then smacked him then stomped and slammed her staff down, causing a gust of wind coming out and knocking everyone off their feet around them. "Listen and listen well! You all are to never enter my forest again!" her voice boomed. "I have dealt with your ways long enough! You hunt my animals and destroy my trees but this has gone too far! Your people invaded my home! Beat me in my sleep and lost their lives because they would not listen to my words. Well, now you have no choice!" she yelled then turned to the man on the ground. "Because of your ignorance if any one of you steps foot in the forest the trees themselves will consume you like the dirt you are." she said then reached out and touched his hand a mark appearing on his wrist. "Until you and yours repent for what you have done the land itself will be your enemy..." she added then turned to leave, proud by the punishment she gave.

They couldn't let her leave like this... Not like she owned the land or the forest. They were here first, and built this village long before she set foot into it, so the forest was practically theirs all along... And now she wants to steal it.

"Your animals? Your trees?" Came the voice of the same man as he stood finally, pointing at her. "This forest is ours... and now you come, claim it as your own and expect us to give it up? Thievery! You will regret your actions today!" He shouted after her, but made no motion to go after her, also gestured for the others to stand down. They aren't foolish to go against the wizard... but they will send word to her Order. The White wizard will surely find this interesting... and seeing their anger, and hearing their story, he will surely act and demand answers from Hyano. He made sure to write a neat letter, and soon send it to Isengard.

The young wizard sighed as she walked. She wasn't sure how this was going to end. The man's threat wasn't without some backing. She had a reason to worry but for now they would be left alone. Anything they did would hopefully take a day or two. Maybe more. This was not something she would normally do. Curses were not her specialty but these people had gone too far. They had proven that they would not leave her alone so she would have to force them to do so. She walked home silently eventually coming back to where she had started. It was mid day at least. She looked around wondering if Ren was where she had left him or if he had moved while she was gone.

_-At the Tree House-_

While Hyano was away, Ren was forced to move back inside the house, away from the persistent and annoying sun. Each time the sun moved on the sky, the shadow that covered the Nazgul always slipped slightly further to the side, causing the dark creature to be exposed to the harsh rays, which in turn woke him up and sapped a bit more energy, also forcing him to change his position under the tree to sit under the shadow again. He repeated this a few times and finally gave up, using the staff, he shuffled back into the more shadowy house, sitting down there, where he sat before, but not before admiring the neatly sorted items in the room. He would stop here and there, touching an item, before poking the next, but soon he had to realize his power was still too low for full inspection or for a long standing. Soon enough, he lowered himself to the ground, putting down the box with the glass and the Shipmunk, and put the staff across his lap, resuming his meditation there.

Hyano looked around when she got to the clearing and giggled lightly when she realized he must have gone inside because of the sun. She didn't fully understand his hatred of the sun but then again he probably didn't understand her passing out from the lack there of. She stepped inside quietly glancing to him. She would leave him alone. If he could get the needed rest for the next few days until whatever the village had planned happened, maybe he would be strong and ready for it. She opened the caldron and got herself a bowl of the meal inside before going back outside. Partly because she knew he hated the smell and also because she wanted to continue getting sunlight. Today's weather was beyond wonderful and she wanted to enjoy it for a little while.

While she ate, a small squealing could be heard coming from the entrance of the building, then came closer and closer to her, although, quite slowly. The little rodent after all struggled moving, it was holding a good-sized nut in his one paw, so was trying to get to her on three legs. Once he made it, he took the nut in his mouth, then climbed up onto her shoulder, where he sat down and started munching on his meal, joining her as she ate.

Hyano blinked at the little rodent on her shoulder before smiling.

"Hey there, Shipmunk. I'm surprised you have stayed this long. Though, by the looks of it you have gained enough weight to last the whole winter and then some." she teased poking his tummy once before continuing to eat her food. "Thanks for saving my tail back there by the way. I'm not sure if Ren would have realized what he was doing earlier if you hadn't been there." she added still grateful to whoever created the world for the existence of the little rodent on her shoulder.

He let out a shrill squeak in return to her comment about his gained weight, gripping her finger and shoving it away playfully, successfully letting go of his nut, which fell on the ground with a very faint thud, rolling away slightly. Nonetheless, the little chipmunk chirped a 'welcome' and climbed down her robe, squeaking all the while, struggling just a bit because of his bigger stomach. Finally, he fell down, landing on his back, then crawled over to his lost meal, and took it in his mouth before climbing back, munching on it again, before chirping, asking if there is any danger coming, seeing he can feel the tension in the air around her. Animals were very good at seeing the smallest signs of trouble.

She nodded. "Of a kind yes... The Order will come eventually... whoever comes... I'm not sure they will listen to me let alone understand... and I can't convince Ren to leave. Even if I could if I lied to the wizard who comes here whoever it is will know... The fact I'm a child and a girl will make it all the harder... I wish my master were here..." she said feeling her voice crack and tears in her eyes. "Even Gandalf would be nice... at least he would hear me out... but... if the White wizard comes..." she shook her head at the thought of the harsh white wizard coming to her. If she was lucky that man would let her get in two words before Saruman put judgment on her.

Seeing her tears and her sadness, the chipmunk crawled closer to her neck and face, and sat right next to it, attempting to somehow cheer her up, if nothing else, his little fur will tickle her face. He chirped a few comforting words to her, before his ears perked, and he stood on his hind legs, looking behind them to see a nut on the floor among the leaves. It just fell down. He slowly crawled down her shoulder, her robes, but again ended up falling down, this time sliding to a stop on his stomach. He chirped and shook his pelt, then went up to the nut, grabbed it in his mouth and went up to her, crawling up her robe again, sitting now closer to her face once more. He rolled it in his tiny hands before finding a good spot; he started breaking the hard shell with his small but very sturdy teeth. While he ate, he chirped to her again, asking for her plans. She surely won't just wait for one of the wizards to come to her... she will have to think of a plan.

Hyano couldn't help a small smile before starting to pet a finger over his back admiring his soft pelt. He was quite tame and used to her touch, so enjoyed the brief caress, even leaning into it a little. She then considered his question. She had thought about it a bit on her way back but still had no answer.

"I don't know. I don't have the power much less the skill to take on a White wizard. I'm a brown wizard at best... hardly that. My master disappeared before I reached his level... Ren won't let us run... He would rather stay and die than do that... and I can't exactly hide him. The moment the wizard gets close enough they will sense his dark energy. So it wouldn't matter where he goes. Especially when they see... when they see what he is..." she stopped seeming to get an idea. "... what if he didn't look like a Wraith anymore..." she said more to herself then to anyone.

The small animal didn't truly know much about the powers of a wizard, seeing he only saw her, and even not everything of her abilities. Once she made that last comment, he stopped munching on the nut and looked at her, chirping once, not sure what she meant.

Hyano grinned and picked him up. "Everyone knows his kind by their cloak right? Well, what happens when you take the cloak away? No one would have a clue as to what he is. Just that he has a dark aura..." she explained then looked inside. "Do me a favor. Go in and see how reactive he is. If he is out cold enough I can do this while he is resting... I don't think he will let me do it otherwise." she instructed the little Shipmunk and put him down.

The chipmunk watched her as she talked. While he wasn't sure about it, it did sound as a neat idea, and gave a chirp as she put him down, and without wasting time he quickly scurried inside the house. Once inside, locating the dark creature wasn't hard and crawled up to him. He stopped in front of him, just staring, before squeaking once. Seeing no reaction, he hopped to his side, before crawling up his robe. He stopped on his shoulder, before squeaking once more, then again, which now gained some reaction from the still resting wraith as he hissed once back, wanting the rodent to stay silent. The little animal then tried crawling down, but ended up falling again, and quickly made his way to the wizard, he stopped in front of her, waiting to be picked up, then squeaked, telling her he seemed to react after a few chirps, but seems dazed.

She nodded taking him and putting him in her pocket. "Stay out of sight, little one. Ren isn't going to be very happy once he finds out what happened." she whispered before walking inside silently. She took the book from before and started to flip through the pages until she came to the first story she told Ren. She read it over a few times before going to the other side of the room and started to whisper a spell. Her eyes turned white before she slammed her staff down and a bolt of energy shot out like a vine straight for Ren.

Ren heard the sudden noise of something wooden meeting the floor, and started to wake, giving out a faint mix between a hiss and a groan. This was when he was faced by the sudden light, feeling magic in the air and felt his spectral body react, pulling back and preparing to defend. He sounded a shrill screech as suddenly something met him, and started to engulf him. It was as if it tried to enter his spectral body, hurting him in the process, almost tearing at him. He shrieked loudly and hissed like an angry cat as he started fleeing. First, he crawled, then forgetting about to staff simply stood with the momentum and ran outside. Even the sun seemed to be more tolerable than this. He kept shrieking as he soon threw himself into the bushes, as if trying to brush the magic off, then started running away from the house, hoping that it will leave him be if he distanced himself from the source...

Hyano yelped as he ran out. _Alright, that didn't work_. That far from worked, but caused a lot more problems. She cursed under her breath before running after him.

"Ren!" she yelled as she went after him easily running past him and jumping in front of him putting her hands up. "Stop!" she yelled. _Why hadn't it worked?_ She had done all the right things. Then again, Ren wasn't like anything else she had ever worked with before. He was far bigger and far more deadly. Maybe she should have thought this through just a little more before she tried this out on him.

In his running however he didn't see her, nor hear her, whichever speed he was running at, he slammed into her, making both of them tumble down onto the floor and roll a bit farther, before skidding to a stop, with the wraith landing on top of her. There was a faint hiss coming from him, almost in a relief that the offending spell was gone, however, he didn't move. He couldn't. All this running, crawling, falling and the attack of that spell completely suckled out his energy. There was no more strength in him to move, talk or let out anymore sounds, but tried to recover, regaining some of his strength by simply laying there. Not like he would be able to move if he tried...

The wizard however felt like she got hit by a tree herder. "Ugh..." she groaned before looking up and only saw black. She instantly realized what had happened and the fact that Ren wasn't moving. That wasn't good. At least he was still making noise though. She groaned then with as much strength as she could muster she pushed up off the ground and pulled herself out from under him. She panted once she was finally out. For a being who didn't have a real body he sure did weigh a lot. Then again, she wasn't very good when it came to the lifting department. She moved so she was sitting next to his body and sighed, cursing under her breath. If her master knew how much she cursed now he would probably flip his cap. She looked to him instantly feeling bad. She had hurt him. Of all the things that spell could have done it hurt him. She felt horrible for it. "... Sorry Ren..." she said softly though she was sure he had passed out.

While Ren laid there, although, not losing his conscious but still was quite silent, loud squeaking could be heard from her pocket as the little chipmunk crawled out of it, slightly dazed himself, chirping once before laying flat on the ground. Luckily, he was not injured, as he wasn't in the way of the impact, but still was quite shaken. He squeaked once more, asking what just happened.

Hyano looked at the little rodent. For a moment she had actually forgotten he had been in her pocket. "Gave Ren a scare... I think I really hurt him too..." she admitted looking at Ren then scooping up Ship and held him in one hand. "I don't know what happened. I did everything right... if I had tried the same thing on you it would have worked hands down but on Ren it was like I hit him with an energy blast." she sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

The little rodent stood on all fours and shook himself a little bit, wagging its little tail, before squeaking and climbing down her robe, successfully falling down again halfway. He chirped at the sudden landing, and shook himself again before scurrying over to the Nazgul's hood. He stayed there for a little while, before squeaking once, then again, then a third time, but there was no reaction from the dark being. The chipmunk chirped, then ran up to the wizard and crawled up her robe to sit on her shoulder, of course not before scooping up a nut from the floor and bringing it with him to nibble on it. He chirped, guessing he might have reacted this way because... he felt so scary. So dark, like a moonless night, then looked at her, asking what they will do now.

"I don't know. I can't exactly carry him and dragging him might cause more damage. And I would rather not use a spell if I can get away with it..." she said then looked around before touching the ground whispering a spell. The trees seemed to hear it and their branches grew thicker creating darkness over the Wraith. "I think that is the best I can do until he can wake up. That probably won't be until nightfall though... Until then we are out of luck... and I'm out of options when it comes to the White wizard..." she said the last part with a groan.

Wizard? The chipmunk chirped the question, almost dropping the nut he was holding, but caught it just in time. Well, he didn't know anything about other wizards, seeing he was just a chipmunk, and not quite that old yet to know many things, so was depending on Hyano to share with him the knowledge she knew about this particular wizard.

She sighed. "The Wizard Order is headed by the strongest wizard. The White wizard... He is... harsh and quick to call judgment. He also doesn't like me very much already and has been looking for any reason to get rid of me and my master." she looked at Ren. "And I'm sure this is beyond a good reason." she added with a sigh then started to pet the little one's back. "If he sees Ren he will likely have me killed and Ren either locked away or destroyed." she started to curse under her breath. "We are in so much trouble Ship..."

The chipmunk nibbled on the nut as she talked, and leaned into her touch, enjoying as she petted him. In between two bites, he chirped, that maybe hiding the Nazgul away might be a good idea. Not here, but somewhere afar? And lie to the wizard that there is no dark creature. To his mind, it sounded like a very good plan. Just need to get the wraith away, and there is no wraith anymore. At least not close.

"I could try but it's my word against a whole village. What's more once the wizard is close enough he will be able to sense Ren. Ren's dark aura is very strong. Even as weak as he is... Besides that, how do I get Ren to do it? Besides, that last stunt he is kind of anti leaving home..." she said thinking hard. She could easily hide Ren in a cave in the mountains. Problem was getting him to both go and then stay there. "I could try to tell him... do you think he would listen?" she inquired of the little creature on her shoulder.

The chipmunk thought for a moment, then chirped to her, that if he doesn't want to do it, then she can always repeat this spell and drag him to the hiding place until the wizard left. Of course he wasn't sure. If she did use all of her power, she surely could intimidate the Nazgul. At least, as long as he was weak... and if she was sure he will not seek revenge once he restored himself to full power.

The young wizard looked at her staff then sighed. "I'm going to need more wood." she mumbled then looked at Ren. "We at least have a day or two. Let's let Ren rest for now. When he wakes I will show him what happened and deal with that part... then tomorrow comes the hard part." she said and got up carefully as not to knock over the creature on her shoulder before starting back towards home. She planned to come back to get Ren later but for now he was fine where he was.

The chipmunk chirped and squeaked, holding onto the robe of the young wizard, before crawling down, and falling down once more halfway, landing on his back this time. Slowly, he got up, shook his pelt, then finally started crawling back to the wraith, intending to keep watch over him, and if he moves, he will warn Hyano about it. However, staying down on the ground never was a good idea, so went up to the nearest tree and scurried up onto it, sitting on a branch, watching the Nazgul while he munched on the nut he found on the ground not long ago.

* * *

The istar came back a little before nightfall. She had enough energy to keep her awake for a little after but she would rather not if she didn't have to. She walked up and looked around before sensing the little chipmunk in the tree above and smiled. He made for a good watch dog. Small, hard to see, and very determined which was rare in his species. She walked up to Ren and gently shook his shoulder.

"Ren?" she called softly not wanting to surprise him awake. Just jar him slightly.

The Nazgul gave out a sound between a hiss and a groan, acknowledging her call, but did not move. He didn't want to just yet. Not now. He still wanted to savor the energy the darkness gave him, the lack of that annoying sun. Also, he didn't want to talk to her just yet. Through his resting, he thought about what happened not long ago, and identified her as the source of his current state. That pain... Did she try to kill him? If this was the case, he will make short process of her once she slept. Once he had the energy to deliver a fatal enough blow. Or kill her slowly... That might be better. Knowing it was her who was now close to him again, he hissed at her, wanting her to get away from him. He will not tolerate her presence around him anymore. Once he got back his full energy, he will chase her off of his territory...

Hyano blinked. He had always been rather mean to her but this sounded hostile. He must have found out what happened and thought she tried to hurt him. She cringed at this then sighed before sitting in front of him and snapping her fingers to get his attention.

At the sharp sound, the Nazgul's head jerked up just barely, flinching a bit, not really seeing what is going on around him, but recognized it after, that she used this to try and gain his attention. He didn't want to... But maybe it might be worth his effort.

The orange wizard pulled out the sand and decided to show him what she had meant to do. A figure of her and him formed in the sand only this time when she touched her staff down he turned into a human. "... sorry" she said softly as the image faded.

After he watched the sand figures, he gave another low hiss at her, in his language calling her stupid. Wizard magic has no good effect on him and his kind. They are dark creatures, made of the shadow itself, held together by black magic. How would a much lighter magic help him in any way, or... do any good? Stupid indeed. Even with his still clouded mind he could come to this conclusion. This at least strengthened his belief that she truly is a dwarf. They aren't as smart creatures. He hissed again, and turned away from her on his other side, curling in a ball, wanting to be left alone. At least there was some explanation given, and hoped this won't happen again. He despised his situation… Despite his anger towards her, his hands are bound. He is weak… and too dependent on her… How humiliating…

The girl sighed. Alright, so he didn't seem as angry as before but there was still one more thing she had to tell him. She moved so she was in front of him again and tapped his shoulder to get his attention, which earned an exaggerated heavy annoyed sigh from the creature.

The Nazgul felt annoyed at her constant presence. He was a wraith, one that liked to be alone a lot, and only have company when he felt up to it. And right now, he didn't want anyone around him. But considering he didn't have another option, he looked on what she wanted.

She then showed an image of a larger man than herself coming towards their home. The man then sees Ren and uses a spell to destroy them both.

"Bad." she said putting the sand away then showed an image of a cave not far away and pointed to it. "Ren go." she told him.

He stared at it for a little while, and heard her say that he has to leave. Leave? His territory? _Never._ He hissed at her again, and pulled away from her. He will not leave his own territory. He never heard any of his brothers giving it up for anything. Only if their Lord wished so. But he wasn't here to tell him that. So, it was this time his decision. He will not go anywhere.

That was the reaction she had expected. She remembered what the chipmunk had suggested. She didn't want to do that yet. Maybe there was one last way. She pulled up an image of him then said image turned into a man. She gave him a questioning look. She wanted to know if he could do that to himself. It was her last option before she had to do something she really didn't want to. The last thing she wanted to do was give Ren a real reason to be angry at her. Even if it was for his own good.

If he had a face, he would have frowned, so instead tilted his head to the side at her question. He understood what she asked, at least he hoped. If he can turn back to his mortal form, if he even had one? No. Even if he could he wouldn't. Mortals are weak, useless and easy to kill. Why would he want to give up his more powerful form? Just to die? Does she really want to get rid of him by killing him in this form? Good thing he doesn't have one in the first place. He finally raised his head up and looked at her, staring for a few seconds, before shaking his head. No. And even if he had, he wouldn't use it. He slid backwards again, away from her, and rolled onto his other side, facing away from her again, hissing.

Hyano gritted her teeth thinking a few curses before standing. She had no other options left. "Fine..." she said with a sigh. She would have no choice then. She debated on doing it now... No. While he may gain some power between now and tomorrow it would be useless to scare him to the cave now. She would fall asleep soon. If he decided to get his pay back while she slept there would be no way of stopping him. What's more she at least had another day or so. No, she would wait until tomorrow evening. It would work out better for them both that way. She tapped his shoulder then pointed towards their home. "Go?" she suggested, quite sure that even though they had no beds that the floor was a lot more comfortable than out here.

The Nazgul let out a sharp hiss, equal to that of an angry cat, pulling back more from her. He heard the question, and decided to stay outside. Not like he could stand anyway, at least not without his staff, and absolutely refused the thought of having the dwarf help him in... He lost still most of his power, and was just now starting to gain back some, and didn't want to be in one room with her at the moment. He was still angry... No... Mad at her for what she did, and knew he will have his revenge one day. She will be the first one to suffer by his hand if he ever gains back his full power. He shifted slightly in his position, curling up, before setting out a heavy sigh and resumed resting for now. Once alone, he will meditate for the rest of the night, and the whole day tomorrow.

The wizard sighed and rubbed the back of her head. Well that worked about as well as she thought it would. "If that is what you want." she said deciding to humor him for now. She then looked at her new staff before groaning and putting it down beside him. After this she then made her way back to the house. She needed to lay down.

For the most part things had been all right. Well until she got home that is. Then she had to let herself do something that crazy and stupid. Of course anyone else would simply blame it on her age but a wizard didn't have that excuse. Great power meant you had to have a great mind and while she was mature and rather quick-witted for her age that still didn't mean much compared to other wizards. She stepped inside and let herself lay down where she knew the sun would hit first. For once she didn't fall like a rock or pass out. She just let herself slowly fall asleep like a normal person.

* * *

The night went on uneventful for the chipmunk and the wraith alike. The only change Ren made was to stand at the end of the night with the help of the staff that was mysteriously set down for him. It was for him wasn't it? Gaining the knowledge wasn't simple though. He tried to stand on his own for a few minutes until he accidentally rolled over and found the staff under his arm. He hissed and gripped it. Eventually, he succeeded and decided to prepare for the oncoming sun rays. Using the staff, he shuffled to the end of the house, and sat down behind it. This place surely won't be assaulted by the light for a while, so should be a good place to meditate for the rest of the day. He didn't have the energy to walk around, let alone amuse himself with anything. Now he opted to regenerate as much as he can. Of course, this moving went completely unnoticed by the sleeping chipmunk among the branches.

* * *

When the sun finally came up Hyano awoke slowly, deciding to take her time with her day. She picked up her original staff and killed about an hour eating slowly and thinking. She was making sure that whatever she did today was wise. She didn't want to scare Ren away completely, though, from what she could tell that would be hard all the way around. However, she needed to show she had the upper hand enough to where he did what she wanted. Once she finished with her food she walked out and left the house altogether heading up to the cave she had described making sure it would be safe for him to stay in. Once the wizard had everything ready she came back and spotted him behind the house. He would likely be moving soon with it heading towards mid day when the shadows were at their weakest. She decided to go ahead and get it over with.

Once the Nazgul heard her steps come towards him, he couldn't help but sigh, thinking his earlier thoughts of his day couldn't get better due to not being bothered all morning was right. No, it doesn't get better... It gets worse. Even in his meditative state he could sense her. After their earlier experience, he was more wary around her, his mind and spectral body equally adjusting to it accordingly.

Soon enough the young istar nudged him lightly with her staff before keeping it out of his reach on purpose, which enticed an angry hiss from the creature, now waking up but still found himself in a half dazed state due to low energy.

"Ren. Go." she said pointing towards the cave with a hand, keeping her tone strict and determined, commanding him so to speak…

He needed to leave? Ren followed the direction she pointed to, and realized she is repeating yesterday's ordeal. It won't change his mind and was still angry at her. He simply averted his gaze from her, and without uttering a sound, he lowered his gaze to the ground to continue his meditation, dismissing her existence entirely.

If he thought he didn't like her now he had no idea just how much he was about to want to kill her. The wizard sighed then stepped so she was at his side. "I tried to do it the easy way." she said to herself then spun her staff before slamming it down. It was the same trick she used on the villagers to knock them off their feet when they all wanted to kill her. Only this time she was using it to blast Ren out of the shadows and into the light towards the cave. Before he could even hiss at her she repeated the process again basically shooting him over and over again. She did this a total of three more times before looking down at him and pointing to the cave with her staff.

"Go!" she yelled at him this time. She obviously wasn't giving him a choice and if he honestly thought he could take her in his state then things were about to get very funny.

Well, this was new. _Oh wait...It wasn't_. She already attacked him yesterday. Honestly, he didn't know what exactly angered her, or what he did to cause her to attack him. He already expressed his opinion about this, and showed her he did not intend to leave. And no matter what she does, he will not give up his territory willingly. However, the attacks and blasts showed him she was at full strength. She is well rested and ready for a fight... He on the other hand had trouble to even stand, let alone walk or fight. He hissed at her furiously, mixing in a faint shriek, before using the staff he had with him to scramble to his feet and take a step towards her, holding his head higher to express his higher rank, and determination. He won't be a coward to run away from trouble. This is his territory and will stay here.

Hyano gave him a 'oh really?' look. He honestly thought he could take her right now let alone outrank her? She rolled her eyes then used her staff to knock his feet out from under him before slamming hers into the ground knocking him down again. If he wasn't going willingly she would just shoot him there and he could enjoy hitting the dirt the whole way.

"GO!" she yelled then started slamming her staff down repeatedly forcing him closer and closer to the cave. She wasn't dealing with his high and mighty attitude right now. No matter how she put it he wouldn't listen to her, so she would have to make him listen this time.

He was stubborn... so very stubborn. Each time she would blast him back, he would try to stand, and send a warning and furious shriek her way, only to be blasted back again, landing heavily on the ground. The whole way to the cave she wanted him to stay at... At the very end, he lost all his saved energy and laid on the ground the same way how he did yesterday after she shot him with that other magic. While his body refused to move, his mind was still awake, and fumed silently. How dare she! He is a creature of darkness! Made to rule over lesser beings! She is nothing more than one of those weaklings. Oh, how he wished his full power back... He felt beyond offended by her actions, and felt annoyed at this, but didn't voice it. He didn't want to utter such disrespecting language anymore. He did not know what he did to anger her like this, but he will punish her later for this disrespect.

The girl sat on the ground panting. That had taken a lot longer than she thought it would. Her arms and legs both hurt. She had switched arms at one point then started using her feet instead. In the end, she was left with both her shoulders feeling like they needed popped and her legs feeling like jelly. She looked at the cave glad it was dark. When she visited it this morning she already prepared it for him, she had placed a few of his things inside. His food container and the glass along with the book and a few other things to keep him busy tonight and tomorrow. She hoped that would be enough. The wizard groaned then stood up and dusted herself off. There was no point in checking on him. He was likely beyond angry with her but it was for the best. She wasn't kicking him out of his home for long, just long enough that he could continue to live in it later. He was too weak to fight her. How in the world was he expecting to take on a full-grown wizard even if he had rested through the next day? She shook her head then waved as she started back. "Good bye." she would make sure to send Ship up here to keep him company and to hopefully calm that temper of his.

However, the wraith didn't make a sound back in reply to her words. He didn't want to, instead laid there silently, wanting to gain some of his strength back. He wanted to rest. Somewhere, where no annoying dwarves irritated him, where no one told him what to do, no one attacked him... As long as he didn't get back his full powers. He knew he won't stay here, but move on and hopefully get far away enough to not be discovered. Rest for days and weeks until he knew he was able to take on anyone... Then attack. He will not have such disrespect go unpunished. He will take back his territory, she wants it or not. No one forces him away from it. For now, he knew to retreat... However, for the past days, he could tell that squeaking rodent was spying for her... If he truly wanted to vanish, then he had to get rid of that traitorous mammal, which was now sitting on his back, more than likely keeping watch.

The Nazgul waited for a few hours after she went then hissed and started crawling deep into the cave -seeing he didn't have his staff, she knocked it away from him-, where the box, glass and the book was, intending to reach them. Just as he thought, the little rodent followed him, chirping and squeaking, thinking nothing of the wraith's anger. Once there, he sat up next to the items, and watched as the Shipmunk crawled up on his shoulder. This was what he waited for. Slowly, he reached up and took the little creature in his metallic grip, then in the next minute tightened his grip on it, making it squeal, then shoved it to the ground, putting the box on top of it, keeping it sealed away. He didn't want to kill it... Not now anyway... It will partake in the punishment as well once he came back. Waiting for a few more hours and for the night, he rested in the cave a little before starting his very slow journey further east.

Hyano had no idea.

Once night came she was out like a light again. The day had felt horribly long and... lonely. She was surprised she felt that way as she never really felt lonely before. She had always for the most part lived alone, even when her master was around, he was never really there. The Brown Wizard was always running this way and that and his mind always seemed to be somewhere else but she still never felt lonely. Maybe it was because Ren was the first real company she ever had. Considering the fact he was a very angry beast of darkness she considered that rather sad.

When she finally woke up again she looked around. Quiet and empty... she didn't like it for some reason. She shook her head and got herself some breakfast. She just had to deal with it until the wizard was gone, then she would go get Ren and bring him back home.

While she was away, gathering her breakfast, the wind blew gently, letting the leaves dance in the air, while the trees whispered among themselves of a visitor coming from the north. The animals all went quiet, not wanting to disturb the lone wanderer, and even the clouds seemed to pull back to make sure he can enjoy the sun's warm rays in the morning. The white cloak and long hair of the tall man joined the dance of the leaves thanks to the breeze, but his form held strong against its assault. His staff touched the ground gently as he walked, aiding his strides, giving some relief to his tired legs. It was a long journey after all. He knew where he was going, the sense of magic guiding him, and soon arrived in front of a house made of trees. He raised a white eyebrow briefly at the masterpiece, but wasn't surprised by it. The message explained why the shack was replaced. He stopped, and looked around, trying to guess where its occupant might be.

* * *

**We know this is a little shorter chapter, but couldn't find a better place where to split up the scene.**

**Hope you liked it!**

_CA Productions_


	7. The White Wizard

**Cubby: *Sneaks in through the window in ninja outfit with a grocery bag. Makes way to kitchen and gets a glass of milk. Opens bag and a glow comes out before she pulls out a bag of cookies. Pulls one out of bag but right as she is about to eat there is a thumping. Looks to her milk and sees it vibrating.* No... no no no... Grah!**

**Ren: *Comes running and tackles Cubby* Mine! *Takes the cookies and runs.***

**Cubby: *Twitches on the floor***

**Avp: *Comes in the kitchen half asleep in his bath robe. Doesn't seem to notice the scene as he grabs the jug of milk and drinks from it. He then looks to the reader.* ... Meh... *Goes back to sleep forgetting to put the milk back.***

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7 – The White Wizard

The young orange wizard spent most of her morning outside, away from her home. The main reason was her growling stomach which forced her to gather some more food for herself, and her possible guest today. The other reason was the constant jabs of loneliness, the memory of the past few days which she spent with the dark creature. Despite his grumpiness, she actually found that she enjoyed his company, the fact that he is so easy to anger and frustrate only added to the fun she felt around him. It meant fun for her, not as much for him. But maybe… one day he will understand.

She walked back into the clearing with a bowl full of berries and nuts she gathered, seeing she wanted something different today. But before she could reach her home she froze when she felt something different. Something… familiar… yet strange. She couldn't put her finger on it. A part of her reacted to it positively, the other tried to cower away in fright. That was until she saw a white figure standing in front of her house. At first a ting of fear ran through her but then the magic signature wasn't right. As he turned around slowly, revealing his person, she dropped the bowl.

"G-gandalf?..." she stuttered then got a huge grin on her face. "Gandalf!" she yelled with excitement before running up and tackling him, hugging him tightly. She couldn't be happier to see him then she was now. "Oh Gandalf I'm so happy to see you!"

The recently appointed White wizard laughed with her as he hugged her back tightly, patting her back gently before pulling away a little bit to look at her more. While he was surely old, he was still sturdy enough to withstand her assault of tackles and hugs.

"Hyano. You certainly grew since I last saw you. How many years was it?" he asked, chuckling before patting her shoulder and let her go.

"Too long! B-but I thought that... Where is Saruman?" she looked up at him confused. He was a white now? But what happened to the other white wizard? Not like she wasn't happy to see him, no, she was delighted to receive his company instead of the strict other istar, but she couldn't help but ask the reason for the swap.

Gandalf's face changed from the happy and cheerful one to a more serious, if not sad expression at the mention of the change of status. His eyes lowered to the ground and sighed. While Saruman certainly was a threat, and had to be punished for his treachery, he certainly didn't want a fellow wizard dead. Not like this at least. His betrayal shocked the whole Order, and shook the past Grey's belief and ageless respect for him…

"Saruman... has done various actions, which led to the current state of ranks. He has made many mistakes... Mistakes, which couldn't have been corrected, even if he tried."

Hyano cringed, knowing all too well what those words meant. If Saruman wasn't already dead, he would be soon. Gandalf wasn't one who liked to kill anymore then she did but he was more willing to if he thought it was needed. Even though Saruman scared her and treated her like dirt, she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. The younger wizard nodded and decided to change the subject from this sensitive topic.

"I'm sorry you had to come all this way Gandalf... I didn't mean for those two men to die. But no matter what I do the villagers refuse to listen to me." she said choosing to go ahead and jump into the situation she knew the White wizard was there for. "Before you ask. No... I didn't kill them... I was asleep when it happened... I have the bruises from when one of them kicked me into a wall to prove it." she added, thinking she had better stop that thought in its tracks. She was sure that was what the villagers had told him but it wasn't true.

"To the point, hmm?" He chuckled at her eagerness, and listened to her words, before looking around briefly for a place to sit down. It was a long journey, and his tired legs did need a bit of rest. "Let us get first a bit more comfortable." He said, before tapping his staff gently, watching as the tree behind him lowered a good sized branch just in a good level for him to sit down on. The tree behind Hyano lowered a branch as well, offering a seat for her too, not far from the White wizard. "I have received, and read their concern about you." he started, meeting her gaze with his own gentle ones. "As the head of our Order, I had to address this situation and ease their troubled mind." he paused, taking a deep breath, then exhaled, more to give time for himself to think about his next words. He was not one to practice speeches, as things might change along the way. "You still remember what your master taught you about humankind, don't you? Humans are maybe more developed than any animal, but their thinking is still... primitive. It is up to us, wizards, to guide them if they need it and teach them of patience and how nature works. Never use violence against them or they will automatically answer the same way. They tend to go back to the thinking of their ancestors, lose sight of reason and be deaf to explanation, if they are desperate. You, as a wizard, have to be... smarter than them. Even go as far as... tricking them. Just for the greater good of course." he added the last sentence with a smile, hoping she will understand it. He did not yet get to the 'beast' as the villagers called it, but will soon voice his concern about it as well.

Hyano smiled a little relaxing under his words as she sat beside him and listened to all he had to say, then sighed. "I do try... but the reason this all started is because in the end I'm still a child in their eyes and a girl no less. I tried countless times to explain to those men that the potion they were after would not be ready until the following day. It was like talking to a tree herder. They just wouldn't listen... then they came at night. Destroyed my home…"she stopped getting to the part she knew she couldn't explain without lying.

The White wizard gave her a kind smile, nodding at her as she told him what happened. "This is why we wizards need to use our more developed abilities to forego such trouble. Maybe... you could have given them a potion that had no effect, and told them that their elder might be helped with it until you are ready to give him the real potion. It is not a lie, after all you wouldn't have said it will help. Just that it might. The men attacked you because they were desperate. Like a pack of wolves. If you go too close to their den, they will feel threatened and attack. Mostly they don't listen to reason either and you do end up maybe killing a few to ensure your safety." He tried to explain as best as he could, before clearing his throat and continuing. "Of course, you are still young. Mistakes can be made, and forgiven easily at this time. When I was your age, I have made the most in the wizard history, I am sure. But you learn best from the mistakes you made." he chuckled at this, remembering his own time as a young lad, although time and ages faded the memory, but there were a few… mischievous deeds he did, which he could and would never forget.

The young istar relaxed a little at his words of encouragement and nodded but there was still the matter of Ren. she was sure no matter what mistakes the white wizard made in his past he never pulled a stunt like the one she was about to tell him. Though, this was the type of thing all children think about their elders. For all she knew, he could have almost destroyed the world at one point. That was something humans commonly worried about when it came to wizards. This didn't make her own confession easier, however. If there was one thing she didn't want to do, it was tell the White wizard a lie, who was the only person she could ever talk to freely without the fear of judgment. The least she can do in return is to not disappoint him, or give him a reason to distrust her. "Gandalf... the reason those men died was because they attacked while I slept and the creature I was tending to reacted. If he hadn't been here… I'm sure those men would have tried to kill me that night... if..." she sighed rubbing her hand over her staff. She was nervous obviously and knew that no matter how she put this she was sure to get in trouble and Ren might be hurt as well. However, if she lied to Gandalf he would know. He always knew. It was odd how he could practically read your mind without the use of magic. "... Do you know anything about a creature named Ren?" she inquired wondering if he knew the Wraith by name.

Gandalf took on a thoughtful expression, frowning a bit as she asked him the question. Finding it… suspicious in itself. "There can be many called by this name. I myself know a few. Which... creature... are you talking about?" He asked, watching her. Well, this was the next topic he wanted to talk about, and he was glad she was the one bringing it up.

"... Not long before the men came, a creature in a black cloak fell from the sky... Even from a distance I could have been able to tell he was a creature of darkness but he was badly hurt and low on power. So I brought him home. I didn't find out until I visited the village later what exactly I brought home... or rather who. I brought home a Ringwraith named Ren." she explained to him as best she could and got ready to get yelled at for doing something so foolish.

The wise man watched her rather shocked, looking her over, as if he wasn't sure who he is talking to. Or if she was the same wizard he knew. "A Ringwraith?" He asked, repeating it, before lowering his gaze to the ground, thinking. In the next moment, he quickly met her gaze again. Once he talked, his tone was full with concern, and carried authority. "I thought all Nine perished with Sauron... Mount Doom erupted, sending each after him into the Abyss... Are you sure it was one of them?" he was about to ask if it was a wraith she was talking about, something lesser than the Nazgul... But he had to remember that most were under the control of the Ringwraiths themselves... So, they must have followed them into death.

"Yes... I am sure. Trust me. I am very sure." she said remembering the past few days. "He has stayed with me for a while and considers this his home now it seems... He... he seems to have a will of his own now. When the villagers told me what they were going to do I thought Saruman was coming. I was afraid what he might do when he found Ren, so I hid him away... now that you told me what he has been up to... I think I was all the more right for doing so." she added then her green eyes met his. "He isn't what everyone thinks. I know he is a creature of darkness but... there are other things to him... He understands and learns and..." she tried to explain what she had found out about Ren from the past few days but it wasn't easy. Ren wasn't human, she knew that but he sometimes almost seemed like one. He was curious, a hoarder at times, stubborn, full of himself. But he was also a good listener. Not that he actually did what he was told but he did understand what he was being told. To her he was more than just a mindless killing machine but how does one explain that to someone who has never seen it?

He did listen to her. He really did but… The fact that she never saw a Nazgul in the first place before as what they are made her to a too easy target and victim to the creature of pure darkness. He had to think of a way to solve the problem, and very fast. He lowered his gaze to the ground, his blue eyes searching it as if seeking answers and advice from the grass itself, then took a deep breath, thinking hard, before finally meeting her gaze again. His decision was made. Maybe too soon… Which might mean she may not like it.

"The Nazgul cannot stay with you. No matter how he behaves. He might be a wraith, but still a higher one... He knows to be careful as long as he is weak, but will be a threat to the world, especially the villagers here if he gains enough power. They will be his first target." he said firmly, gripping his staff tighter visibly to make a point of his authority, then continued with a hushed tone, as if he was afraid someone was eavesdropping, leaning slightly forward. "And we don't know if Sauron was truly destroyed or not. If he awakens again, he will herd the Nazgul back under his will. He will kill you without a second thought. No matter how much time goes by and how well you know each other in the end." He leaned even closer, his tone becoming more serious each second. "We have to remove him. Or at the very least take him back to Mordor. He won't be able to do any damage from there. Minas Morgul has been sieged and taken back to us. I will soon travel to cleanse its palantir. He will be guarded from there."

Tears sprang to her eyes as she listened to the final words of the leader of her Order. This is what she thought might happen. She jumped off the branch and gripped her staff. To a degree she knew he was right but something in her kept tugging that it wouldn't happen. It was likely her nature saying there was good in everyone or the fact part of her considered Ren a friend. She remembered how hostile he was towards her at first, then through the days this hostility slowly was replaced by mild annoyance. This was a progress… It made her feel accomplished, useful, and the time they spent together enabled her to get to know him as much as she could. He wasn't a bad person… At least she didn't think so. She understood that there was really nothing she could do, no matter what she said or did, Ren would be taken away and she would likely bring more damage to herself if she tried to fight it.

"... Gandalf, he saved my life and has had more than enough chances to kill me. I am basically a corpse at night. He could have been rid of me long ago or let those men kill me but he didn't... If you take him to Mordor then... I'll go too." she said turning to him.

He was never a very strict or ruthless wizard. Especially when it came to ones he knew. However, he had to keep to his words this time. He felt the truth behind her words and knew she was speaking of her heart, but he couldn't risk her for a creature that might destroy them all once he has the chance.

"Look... This... wraith... is more intelligent than most think. He simply didn't harm you yet because he knows survival. He knows you will protect him while he is weak... But what do you think will happen once he doesn't need you? Hmmm?" He tried reasoning with her, and make her realize the true danger behind the wraith. And going to Mordor? Yes, he is on his way to inspect the damage they did, and if he can, he will take the Nazgul with him. But her? She cannot survive without sunlight. "Even if Sauron is seemingly gone... the darkness remains in that land. The sun is powerless against those dark, heavy clouds. There is no light, Hyano. And without sunlight..." he trailed off, knowing she can understand it.

"I'll die like a flower... I know..." she said softly touching a hand to her shoulder. "I know what will happen... but... I can't just stay here." she added gripping her fist. "Isn't there another way? I tried turning him into a human already... heads up it doesn't work." she said then started to pace. "I can't stay here anyway. Eventually the village is going to try to come into the forest and they will find out the 'curse' I put on them is a lie. I will have to leave one way or another. Besides how else do you plan on getting him there? I am the only person Ren knows. Do you really think that he will go with you willingly? He doesn't even listen to me that well. He won't budge an inch for someone he doesn't know." she pointed out to him and she bit her lip as she tried to come up with any other options.

"There is plenty land on this world, Hyano. Mordor is just one of the many places. You could visit Greenwood, or go to Rohan's lands... Gondor... even the Shire with the hobbits. There are enough locations. Just choose one. As for... the wraith..." he trailed off, his mood darkening just a little. He fell silent as he brought up a hand and started to caress his beard, meeting her eyes. He knew she just wanted to make sure nothing happens to the Nazgul... But this care can be associated to her nature... and the fact that she didn't yet see what one of his kind can do. "If needed, I will force him. But perhaps he will go willingly, after he knows I will guide him back to Mordor. He surely seeks to go back."

"Maybe... but..." she sighed as she realized there was no point in arguing. He would not let her go. There was no way for her to go. She felt her shoulders slump. "Just... please don't destroy him, Gandalf." she practically begged then wiped her eyes to keep him from seeing her cry. Of course she was sad. The closest thing she had to a friend -honestly very sad that it had to be a wraith- is about to be taken away.

"If he doesn't give me a reason to..." He trailed off. Even he wasn't sure if he will have to destroy it or not. He cannot let it regain its strength for sure, and if he sees the chance, he might have to try to ensure he won't threaten the world anymore.

"... he is in the cave up the mountain..." she said and pointed for him. "I can take you there if you like... or we can eat and relax first..." she suggested not surprised if his trip might have worn out the far older looking man.

At the mentioning of food, his eyes lit up, and a smile traced his lips. "Well, this certainly doesn't sound so bad... It had been a while... But..." He paused and stood up, using his staff to help him lift himself, then patted the branch, thanking the tree for the support and watched as it raised its limb into place. "... are you sure the Nazgul will stay in that cave until we eat and rest? I also plan to quickly visit the village. Just to prove to them I have addressed the problem, and dealt with it accordingly. Of course... I won't tell them what the 'beast' was..." He added, before standing in front of the much smaller wizard, reassuring her that he will keep the wraith's presence a secret from the humans. It would only cause unnecessary panic among those in Middle-Earth. Because if he manages to convince him to accompany him to Mordor, he might have to go as soon as possible.

Hyano thought about the question. "I believe so. I have a Shipmunk up there watching him just in case so if he does leave he will come tell me." she said with a smile. She trusted her little friend to keep her in the loop if anything happened. The little girl quickly ran inside and got them both a bowl of fairy jam. "Sorry about the lack of...well anything. Just about everything went up in flames during the fire so I will have to work to get all my belongings back." she said before holding out a bowl to him.

He took the bowl with a small nod in thanks, and inspected the content briefly, before raising his kind gaze to meet her busy figure, trying to find a reason behind everything. "Do not rush. Take it easy. You have all the time in the world to redecorate your... quite neat new home..." he gestured with his head towards the 'tree-house' which -judging by the fresh earth next to it- was quite recently created. "I see Radagast taught you well in magic. You developed nicely over the years. Now you can do more complex magic." He smiled,

The orange istar smiled with pride as he complimented her work. It was a spell that took a lot of concentration, connection with the earth, and power. She thought if Radagast were here, he would have been proud of her.

"... Thanks for listening Gandalf... It's nice to know becoming a White wizard didn't change you like it did Saruman." she added before sitting on the ground.

"Well... Saruman never was one of the most kind Wizards. I did expect his change... But not what he did recently... It was a huge damage on our Order..." He trailed off, not sure if he should tell the young wizard about his treachery. No matter what happened, Saruman was a good and wise leader, strict but necessarily so. The wizards need a strong hand... And he wasn't sure if everything will go well under his much different leadership.

Hyano looked down, hearing worry in his voice. "Saruman was horrible to me. The moment he found out that my master had me for a student..." she shivered at the memory remembering the anger in his eyes. It had given her nightmares for a while. "Saruman may have been a strong wizard... but... Every time he would come around I was always afraid... The moment Radagast was gone... I was scared that he would take that chance to finally get rid of me... You are someone I can respect and work under without being scared. I think our order will do fine with you leading." she said trying to encourage him, noticing the barely visible flicker of uncertainty.

The older wizard couldn't help the smile that appeared and nodded at her compliment. "Thank you. But if I truly am the best choice as leader of our Order, only time will tell. Not everyone is made to lead. And Saruman had been maybe strict, but he was good in what he was doing. He kept our Order running without much trouble..." He said thoughtfully, before looking down at the bowl in his hand, thinking. "The only reason why he questioned your master's choice was because of your... 'sun dependent' life. He feared that you will be captured one day, and all our secrets would be lost in the grip of the enemy. You are too vulnerable when not in sunlight. And he saw it as a threat. While I do agree on this one concern... I do want to see how you manage. I want you to prove yourself in front of the Order. You will be a powerful wizard... all you need to do is turn your back to the harsh gazes and hold your head high... March on your path of life, don't let these obstacles hinder you on your way to success."

Hyano grinned and nodded. "I plan to... I'm glad you believe in me all the same... Before Radagast disappeared he said he was working on a way to fix my need for sunlight but... he disappeared before he either finished it or could tell me." she admitted. "I've found though that the more energy I gather the longer I can go without it. And I can even use moon light. It is only a reflection of sunlight. However, it doesn't work nearly as well. I will think of other solutions though as time goes on." she said determined.

He smiled and nodded at her determined words, pleased that she is working on a solution and isn't just waiting for it, or relying on someone else to do it for her. This gave him also the determination to aid her further and once time comes, to test her and welcome her into their order. Right now, she was still a novice wizard, not a true member, but protected by him and the other wizards. This also means, that they take the blame for every mistake she makes, and sort out every problem regarding her. But once she becomes a full member, she will be responsible for each action.

She had dealt with this for as long as she could remember. Once she went to a wizard meeting that lasted far longer then she expected and she fell out of her chair. Everyone but Radagast got a good shock out of it. He seemed to get a good kick out of the whole thing as if it was some big prank. If there was any other solution she would gratefully have taken it but as far as she knew the closest they had all involved dark magic and like Ren is to light magic, she can't handle dark magic anyway. It would probably just backfire and hurt the poor girl anyway. "Did my master ever tell the other wizards why I am this way?"

Gandalf frowned again, trying to search in his mind for anything regarding this certain trait among the conversations he had with the brown wizard, but all he could do was shake his head.

"I can't remember he ever mentioned it. We did have conversations about you, and your special trait, but he didn't mention the reason of your dependence..."

"I heard you always talk about it but I don't think he ever told you why I was this way. I thought I would go ahead and ask since you were here. My master... despite his ramblings wasn't much for telling anyone anything he considered important." she said with a light giggle at the memory of her master rambling on about random subjects all at once but never making any real points unless you listened rather closely. "As far as he told me I'm supposed to be dead already. But he never fully explained it to me." she admitted. Her master hadn't told her because he felt it might hurt her to know. He didn't want to ruin her otherwise happy way of living. She could smile no matter the sadness around her and Radagast never wanted to see that go away because of the foolishness of her parents. So he kept that sadness away from her.

"Maybe... There was a reason why he didn't tell you..." The White wizard said as he put down the bowl of food in his lap to fully concentrate on the much smaller apprentice. "Maybe... you aren't supposed to know..." He said rather mysteriously, before grabbing his staff and pointed it in her direction. "Maybe it is up to you to find out... A quest... A mystery waiting to be solved. Or a secret never to be revealed... If he wanted you to know... then he made sure you go on the right path to explore your very early days... Signs... clues... This is what you need to look for." He smiled at the end and put his staff down, curious if she will find anything, or maybe has an idea what her master decided to do. He didn't know if he should further aid her in this quest of hers, but the best would be probably to leave it to her completely.

She blinked a few times wondering if he was pulling her leg or teasing her, then got a grin at the idea of finding out more about herself and what kind of people she was related to. Had she been all human or part elf? She had no idea but now she couldn't help wanting to find out.

"Maybe... I would have to backtrack." she said and started to think even mumbling a little to herself as different thoughts and ideas flowed into her head then giggled. "Even when he hasn't been around so long I am still picking up my master's bad habit." she said then put her bowl to the side and jumped up. "Alright then... but first I must be sure my friend is taken good care of." she said referring to Ren as her friend for the first time. "Are you fully rested mister 'head' wizard?" she said emphasizing the 'head' on purpose with a grin.

Gandalf shook his head at her little joke and laughed, standing up now with the help of his staff. "Yes. I seem to be. But only a journey will tell. Maybe you will end up carrying me on your back." He chuckled at this, suddenly imagining the scene, but swatted the thought away. He wasn't that old of course. However, he couldn't help but notice her choice of words as she talked about the Nazgul no doubt. His cheerful attitude vanished suddenly and let his thoughts wander to the task ahead. "Let me first visit the village. I will reassure them about my presence and that the situation is taken care of. Of course... I will also give them a few good advices about civilized behavior." He winked at her, so she knows she wasn't the only one getting a 'lecture', if one can call it that. "Once I have the Nazgul at my side, I will hurry to Mordor... Just to make sure he doesn't change his mind..." With that, he turned and started walking towards the village, nodding to a family of squirrels as they passed by and greeted him, chirping, before moving on.

The little girl smiled and nodded. "I will go check on him then." she said and waved him off before cleaning up their bowls and making her way to the cave. Maybe she could explain to Ren beforehand what was coming. If he knew and Gandalf was right maybe this would make him more willing to... to go. As she thought about this her sadness at the thought of him leaving returned. She continued up to the cave a little slower. She would be alone again. While Gandalf was nice, she doubted he would stay at her side for very long. It wasn't in his nature, it wasn't in most wizard's nature. They were much like Nazgul, only far more friendly. They moved around searching and learning, often spending most of their time alone unless they had good reason or just felt like enjoying some company. It was very rare to see two wizards together for very long. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she started to hear squeaking cries coming from the cave.

"Ship?" she said then ran in and looked around the darkness. "Oh no..." he wasn't there! That wasn't good. She ran over to where she heard the call of the chipmunk and pulled the container off of him. "Ship! What happened?!" she said quickly scooping him up.

The chipmunk stood on its two legs in her palm and shook his fur, cleaning his eyes from the dust that collected under the box as he tried to dig his way from under the box... only to be held back by the sweet scent of the nuts and berries trapped with him. He chirped and squeaked, telling as much as he knew. All he knew was that the Nazgul crawled back into the cave and he followed, then took him in his hands and simply put him under the box. From here, he tried to lift it, dig himself out, but nothing worked. The floor of the cave was too hard for his tiny claws. If you can call them that on a chipmunk...

The little wizard cursed loudly for once then ran out of the cave and looked around for the dark signature of the Nazgul. His strength hadn't been much when he left so it was no wonder it was hard to find but she did find it. Putting the little rodent down, she instructed him carefully. "In the village there is a White wizard named Gandalf. Don't worry. You can't miss him. He is the only tall man you will find wearing white. Tell him what happened and that I'm going after him and will probably need help. Hurry!" she said then took off like a bullet after Ren.

The chipmunk chirped loudly and instantly went off, running as fast as its little feet could carry it, and it quickly climbed up a tree, using the trees to keep moving... Well, he didn't want to risk an owl, wolf, fox or eagle to catch him while he ran to get help.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" she yelled. She was sure he couldn't have gotten far. It hadn't been that long and he was weak, there was no way and the fact it was daylight probably would work in her favor... she hoped.

She ran as fast as she could glad for her natural lightness on her feet. However, when she got a distance she began to worry. Had she gone the wrong way? She looked around worriedly. _Why couldn't he have just listened for once?_ She thought to herself as she continued through the forest. She heard the sounds of a river and decided to stop for a moment for a drink. The child wizard knelt beside it using her hand to cup out the water and sighed. "Alright, Ren... how far are you?" she said to herself. She was so focused on finding her companion, her senses did not pick up on the fact she was being watched until out of nowhere an arrow went through her arm and forced out a heart wrenching scream from her. It was from both shock and shear pain. A man from the village, likely a friend of the men who had been killed was in a tree and was taking aim. Unlike the rest of the villagers who had avoided the forest after she fake-cursed them, he went straight in and was taking this chance to take his revenge.

* * *

In the mean time Ren paused, leaning against a tree with his side to rest for a moment before pushing himself away and continuing onward. He was determined to reach at least that log that lay there a few feet away... He would rest there again... He would always tell himself that he will only go as far as an object he saw in the forest, to trick his dazed mind into believing it and actually give all the strength he had left to go there... Then he would set a new object as goal and continue. His vision was already almost gone, but thanks to the shade of the tree, he could see the outline of everything. His head jerked up as suddenly he heard the familiar sound of water running. A river! Of course! He pushed himself away from the tree and went on, following the sound of the water, setting his mind on it. He did not hear her shouts as it was too far away. He actually went further than she thought he could. His determination and stubborn nature helped with his cause.

Suddenly, his senses picked up a scream and stopped in his tracks, almost falling face first in the sand on the shore of the river he wanted to cross. One of his feet was already halfway into the water, wanting to wade on the other side at this shallow part. He can't swim after all, but still felt he had enough determination to cross the running river without being swallowed by it. He had trouble determining who it belonged to, seeing he never heard it before. He tilted his head to the side, and finally recognized it as the dwarf's with his dazed mind, then angrily waved a hand in her direction and moved on, now being knee deep in the water. This was when his thoughts started to return. The scream didn't sound like it was of amusement or anger at seeing he was gone... But of pain. Something negative for sure. Not like he cared about her wellbeing at all. He even wanted her to suffer... But what made him stop again was the thought that... if something is happening to her now... and someone kills her before he could get his hands on her, he will pass the chance to punish her later, or kill her himself because of her behavior and attacks. But again... he didn't want to be found. If she sees him now, she won't leave him alone for sure. He didn't want to give-away his position... But the thought of revenge was still so strong in his mind, that it caused him to turn around and actually come out of the river... and stagger back into the forest.

* * *

"Finally." The man said, as he saw his arrow hit home and smirked. He never believed a word of what the wizard said of not being awake when his friends died. Oh no... She was surely awake, just faking it... Wanting them to go down into the cellar to let them feed her beast. Which hopefully died in the fire. He drew his bow again and took aim, but decided to take his time. The wizard is surely stunned now and has to deal with the pain. So, he has time to give her a piece of his mind before relieving her of her misery. He jumped down from the tree and took a few steps towards her. "Well well... Lying about my friends' death and now about the curse, are we? Did you think I will let you get away with it? I know you have been awake when they died! You just waited for them to check out your basement... So they can become food to whatever monster was lurking there. What is it? Ran out of food for that monster? Aren't your rabbits enough for it? Do you need people from the village now?" He shouted angrily, holding the bow firmly, aiming still, ready to shoot.

Hyano looked up at him tears in her eyes stepping back until she met a tree and slumped against it. "I...I…" she stuttered, having trouble getting herself to speak through the pain and fear gripping her. She gritted her teeth and gripped her arm. No. She was a wizard. She could do this. "I wasn't lying about being asleep!" she yelled. "I can only live during the time when the sun comes out. After that my body is forced to crash!" she added trying her best to mask all the fear and pain she was in from her voice but despite all this her voice did crack several times. "I'm sorry about your friends and about lying about the curse but I had no choice. Your village refused to listen to me." she panted as she got those final words out. If she lived through this there was no way in hell's name she was going to continue living around here.

The man laughed, and then shouted back to her. "Lies, lies! All lies! Just like your curse. You are no better than those orcs who came to destroy our village! Selfish little brat! What did you think? That you will go ahead and feed that beast on us? Well, it would have had food for months... But it ends now... You good for nothing wizard! If I even should call you that... You bring disgrace to the Istar by your actions!" He said, then took aim. "Any final words?" He asked with a smirk, aiming for her neck. What he didn't know was that a dark figure started sneaking up to him from behind. Well... did his best to sneak. The sword in his hand gleamed once as the sun's rays touched it.

The girl cringed at his yells and didn't move. Again with the like of comprehension. It was easy to see that this man was too full of rage to hear a word she was saying. It wasn't even worth the effort. She was close to signing off on her death papers when a shine caught her eye. She wasn't sure what it was at first, then the idea that it was Gandalf popped into her head. She hadn't expected him so soon but that old wizard did have a tendency of popping up when you least expected it. She let go of her wounded arm and gathered a fist full of dirt in it. "Yeah... you talk too much!" she said then threw the dirt in the man's eyes.

The man grit his teeth and closed his eyes instantly, having noticed her movement, he shielded his eyes from the dirt before it reached him, but his momentary distraction was all that the shadowy figure needed to get close enough. The moment the man looked back at her and took better aim, he let out a grunt and his eyes widened at the sudden feeling of pain in his abdomen. He could feel the stinging pain of metal cutting his flesh and remained motionless. The attack was silent, coming from behind, and he had no idea who it was. The person didn't grip him, just thrust the sword forward to stab him. His grip on his bow however didn't loosen, as his muscles were stiff for a moment, but his arms lowered. By the time he released the string of his bow the arrow pierced the ground instead. He fell to his knees first, before landing face-first, only twitching a few times. While he fell, there was a satisfied hiss coming from the foliage as the attacker drew back, not wanting to go any closer. He didn't want her to follow him, or see him... He wanted to get away to hide and only come back once he had most of his power back... to seek his own revenge...

Hyano was left stunned, her green eyes huge at what she just saw. She had never been right in the middle of a kill before. Unless you counted the night she had been asleep, however she had no memories of even the sounds of that night. There was no way that could have been Gandalf, he would have hit a warning blow, something to knock the man down and if he continued then go into more violent hits. But not a swift kill. Unless it was a real battle that was far from the Gandalf she knew. Then it hit her.

"Ren?" she said confused. He had run off... but he also saved her. However he wasn't coming any closer. He must still be angry with her, so she gritted her teeth as she got up onto her knees then took a deep breath and bowed her head. "I'm sorry!" she called out, sure the dark creature could both see and hear her.

Well, the wraith wasn't surprised she recognized him. If nothing else, his anger and dark aura might have been a good give-away. But that didn't mean that he will walk out now and help her back to her home. He only saved her hide because he wanted his revenge later. For this, he had to make sure she survived. Now, he wondered if she will be able to go back to her house or use her oh so powerful magic to heal herself. But... this wasn't his concern anymore. Not now at the very least. He didn't consider her wounds too bad, so should be able to survive on her own... or with the help of the man she wanted him to flee from. He did see her apologizing, but only hissed back furiously at it. No apologizing will make up for his bruised pride. Not as long as he felt this offended.

He was about to back up again and continue on his way, when he was sudden swept from his feet by no other than magic, and thrown out of the bushes towards the riverbank, farther away from the dwarf. He shrieked in surprise and landed heavily there. Having not much more energy left, the wraith stayed silent, not moving.

The person who attacked ran out as well, with his staff held in his hands, ready to assault the Nazgul again if he moved. Gandalf just now arrived at the scene, with the chipmunk on his shoulder, only to see Hyano on the floor, blood seeping from a wound. And who could have caused it? The only one around was the Ringwraith with a drawn sword. However... he missed the dead man on the ground entirely.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he held his gaze on the hissing creature, as it finally tried to stand, or at least sit. He dropped his sword at the bushes, so even if he tried he wouldn't be able to fight back with anything... Anything... beside his morgul blade, which was hidden in his cloak. He will use it if there was no other option...

Hyano knew all the older wizard wanted to do was help but he had the situation all wrong. She quickly used as much strength as she had to run between him and the one who saved her.

"Stop! Gandalf he saved my life!" she told him then with her good arm pointed to the body lying limp on the ground. She then turned to Ren. "Stay. please." she said. She wasn't ordering but simply asking him this time trying to show him that he could relax. It was the best she could do. She was starting to feel weak in the knees. A child's body wasn't meant to take this much abuse in one week.

The old wizard frowned, and still keeping his staff pointed at the creature of darkness, he turned his gaze to where Hyano pointed at. "Oh..." He saw the man now. The bow near him was easy to recognize, just like the arrow stuck in the ground not far from him... And the bloody one not far from where the little wizard was laying. "My apologies." He said slowly, and drew back his staff carefully, still eyeing the hissing Nazgul who did everything in his power to stand and pull back from both of them, despite Hyano telling him to stay. Because he still didn't understand her second word, he took it another command, and he won't obey her words at all now. Gandalf reached out towards her injured hand, and took it gently.

"What did you get yourself into now?" he chuckled, despite the situation, and put his much older hand on her arm, whispering a few words, and letting the warming light engulf her wound and seal it.

Once done, he turned towards the hissing wraith, which was almost angrily spitting like a cat, backing up from him. He couldn't help a smile forming on his lips and sighed. "Ah yes... Well... This won't be as easy. He knows me already as I have fought him near Minas Tirith before, and surely still remembers the blinding light I cast upon him and his brethren." Which will make the situation more difficult as it was.

"Gandalf maybe I can help. I can come with you as far as is possible then part ways at that point. I have spent quite some time with him. Maybe I can convince him to go on his own. He won't go if we order him to but if he decides to on his own then it might make things easier." she pleaded hoping this idea might work.

The White wizard watched her for a few seconds, not saying a word and not moving. His gaze traveled a few times between Hyano and the Nazgul, contemplating deeply and thoroughly his options before making a decision. While he did think that the much younger wizard knew most about this creature, considering she had spent quite some time on his side now, but he had more knowledge about their true behavior. This Nazgul might become a threat to her on the way, but he might feel more secure if someone else is with them who he knows. But then again... how things look... she doesn't seem to have as much control over him as she thought.

"Well... All I can say is that it will be a quite dangerous journey. If you can prove me that he truly listens to you... I might consider. Otherwise, for the sake of your well-being, I will not risk it." He told her, with a hint of authority in his tone, but was willing to give her a chance.

She looked up at him for a moment before thinking. This would be hard, seeing Ren was furious with her after her stunt the other day. That's why he wouldn't listen to her. How was she supposed to get him to listen now? She thought a moment. He obviously wanted payback. How was she supposed to... She looked her staff and got an idea. The child smirked then put it in the ground before leaning against it like it was a tree. In this position she looked like she could easily be knocked over but she herself didn't seem to notice. She was allowing Ren a very simple means to not only acquire 'his' staff back but see her fall like she had done to him.

The White wizard raised both eyebrows at her actions, and wondered what she wanted with this position. For a moment, he wondered if there are some unspoken signs they communicate with, or developed a series of actions that might tell each other what the other wanted... But seeing the motionless, staring, still hissing Nazgul, he was starting to think that this might not be the case. But who knows... So, not wanting to disturb the two for now, and attempting to calm the aggressive wraith, he took a few steps back, and watched them from slightly afar, but close enough to jump in if the dark creature tried anything.

Ren stayed put, making sure to follow the movements of the wizard, occasionally hissing at him, still attempting to at least sit up, and maybe stand if he could. After about a few minutes of desperate tries, he managed to sit and could watch now both more closely. His attention was taken by the sudden movements coming from the dwarf as she stuck her staff into the ground and leaned against it. He fell silent and tilted his head to the side, not exactly understanding her sudden change in behavior. She was as confusing as ever, and he was still mad, seeking revenge. He did see the opportunity, and did judge the situation as it was, but decided not to make a move. For two reasons. One being, that the wizard was watching. If he as much as lashed out towards the dwarf, who he seems to protect, he will be blasted away again, humiliating him further. The second was the fact that she seemed to want it. No matter how she played she didn't care, he could tell by the situation itself. And that wasn't revenge if the victim was willing. Also, it wasn't enough to mend his broken pride. It was shattered beyond repair, and wanted to give it back on his own, when she doesn't expect it... It is more amusing that way... So, he simply sat there, watching her, not making a move.

It seemed that Ren wasn't taking the bait. On to the next idea then. She waved Ship over to her from Gandalf and let the little rodent climb up to her shoulder before pulling the staff out of the ground and looking to Ren. She sat cross legged in front of him. If he wasn't going to take it yet maybe she could simply show him what they wanted. If he decided to go on his own then that would be more than enough. She tossed him the staff –which the Nazgul easily caught in his grip, and lowered his gaze to it, setting it into his lap securely. Now she won't get it back... ever. This was his first thought the moment he touched it. But maybe this was what she expected from him? No matter. The staff is and will remain his. In the mean time the young istar pulled some sand out. A figure of them making their way to Mordor appeared however before they got too close her figure stayed behind. She looked up to him with an questioning gaze.

The wraith's grip on the staff tightened, not sure if he should even react to this. The wizard standing not far was an enemy to him, and as it seems she knew him as well... which makes him a bit more wary of everything. He wasn't afraid of course... just distrusting. He hummed at this, and kept his invisible gaze on the sand-made Mordor. Slowly, but surely, he released the staff with one hand and reached out, touching the border with an armored finger, almost as if he missed it... but drew it back in the next second. Yes... he wanted to return and search for his lost master... and his lost brethren, who he still hoped to meet again... But going with them was out of question...

She smiled a little, noting his almost human-like act of longing, although she knew this wasn't the reason why he did this. Well, it was good to know he wanted to go at least. However it still seemed he didn't want to go with them. She thought a moment then got an idea. The figures changed the elder wizard's figure disappearing and the Nazgul seeming to lead her towards the destination. If he believed he was in control of the situation then maybe he would be more willing. She was sure Gandalf would not be the biggest fan of this idea but in her head it still sounded reasonable.

The dark creature stared at the new scene long and hard. No matter what, if he was to go back to Mordor he didn't want anyone to be around. He wanted to make it on his own, not be slowed down, not be ushered, neither be seen as he struggled. Also, before he returns, he wanted to be in a good condition. Even now, before he stopped to save her hide so he can have his revenge later did he not want to go straight for Mordor. But he wanted to go to a place where he can rest and regenerate through days of meditation. Once he was in a better condition, he can travel days without needing to meditate. She would only slow him down at night. After all, she goes to sleep when he awakens, and he did plan to travel at night mostly. From sundown to sunrise, then hide from the sunlight. With these thoughts in his mind, he shook his head with a hiss and grabbed the staff to squish the figure resembling her, and only let his own stand. He will go alone. He sat, crossing his arms, as if daring her to say otherwise.

Hyano raised a brow at this then decided to point something out to him. She snapped her fingers and his figure came under attack. As much as he like to act like he was in power she knew he was weak and if he went alone and came across the wrong people he would likely have more than just his pride hurt. Once she was sure she had this point across to him she also showed him how she was forced to stop before she got too close to the mountain anyway. She couldn't follow him the whole way. No matter what happened or how much she wanted to she could not pass into the lands with no sun for very long. She thought a moment before allowing her figure to step into the shadows. As it did she slowly started to fade like a flower then died. So, one way or another he would eventually be on his own anyway.

The wraith shook his head at her attempt to convince him otherwise. He gripped the staff and simply pointed it at the place where his figure was, then simply slid the end of it along the sand somewhere else, indicating he did not wish to return now. He tapped that place a few times to show her he will stay there, before he slid the tip towards Mordor. He will rest well before going on his way anyway. No need for watchers, who would only slow him down or cause even more trouble than he would with his presence.

The girl tilted her head at this for a moment. So he didn't want to go back. That surprised her a little. She considered this for a moment before making an image of their home appear and tapped the tree roof lightly.

"Stay?" she questioned him lightly. For the moment she had actually forgotten about Gandalf and what she was supposed to be doing. She was more curious about what the creature in front of her wanted. She remembered how much he wanted to stay at the house, the place he considered his.

So now... after she blasted him out of his own territory, she wanted him to go back? Can't she decide now what she truly wanted? Wait... when was he ever considering her thoughts? Yes, that territory was his, and his alone, and she shattered his pride by blasting him away from it. A dwarf... 'chasing' him out of his own home... What a shame... He hoped his master truly didn't see that one, and looking at her still caused that disturbance in his mind. He could always demand it back, returning to the territory he never considered lost, and demand she leave. He could at least rest for days and weeks without being disturbed. At least not by her. On the day, he was still very much vulnerable, and if he wanted to survive, he will need someone who ensures his undisturbed resting when the sun rays touch the earth. But he still couldn't imagine it to be her. Not anymore. This same shameful feeling would return if he was depending on her this much. And these annoying humans might return any moment... The tree house might not be an option anymore... At least not without some of his powers in place. He didn't say anything or move, as he was too engulfed in the conflict within himself, but stared at it, and at Mordor, and let his invisible gaze wander around the primitive map laid out to him.

She watched his inner turmoil then changed the scene letting Mordor fade and the house grow. Instead of it being an option though it was a memory. The first time she brought him home. How they didn't get a long yet she tried anyway. Some of the funny moments and so on. She then spun her hand and created what she had feared would happen had he stayed at the house earlier. How if the wizard had seen him he might have destroyed him on the spot no questions asked.

"... sorry Ren..." she said looking up to him. She wanted to really explain why she did what she did. She hoped it might help her case a bit. She reached out and tapped his figure it appearing in the cave. Once the wizard was gone her figure ran up to get him and bring him back home. "Safe..." she said softly.

Oh yes... he remembered that one. Very clearly at that. He did not understand care or concern, so he did not understand the reason behind her actions still. He shook his head and hissed at her, giving voice to his displeasure about this particular matter and gripped the staff tighter. He would have wanted to stay and protect his own territory. People coming to them to destroy him or not. It was unheard of that a wraith is kicked from his own home. They are respected and feared... If it wasn't for her, he would have most of his power back by now. Resting for days without end... She was just difficult and sought his attention when he wished to rest. In this case, he wasn't able to make a decision. However, he did not trust the wizard that was around... so going with him was out of question. But staying with her can be risky, and being alone might cause his demise if he was sighted by the mortals. He didn't even know what he should expect in Mordor... If it was taken, and his master was truly gone, he needed to hide instead of going back...

She raised a brow deciding he was just being a pain. She set up the two options in front of him. He either went to Mordor or to the house. She was making that more than clear to him right now.

"Mordor...?" She said, looking up at him for a moment, pointing towards the shape of the dark land. "Home?" she said pointing to the tree house this time. She would deal with Gandalf in a second. First she had to handle understanding what in heaven's name this dark thing in front of her wanted to do.

Or hiding... That was the other option in Ren's mind. As in not Mordor and not his territory, but maybe place it elsewhere... without her that is. His decision if he wanted to go back or not depended on the current state of the dark land. If it was in mankind's ownership he didn't want to go back. That would be like... surrendering. And the Nazgul never surrender. He looked at Mordor and tilted his head to the side, wondering how to ask the question. He pointed at the dark land, and said a few words in his native tongue, asking what happened to it. He wasn't sure how to voice his question in her tongue, so tilted his head to the side, meeting her gaze with his invisible ones, making it clear it was a question than a decision.

She tilted her head. Alright, he asked a question and pointed to Mordor. Maybe he wanted to know what was going on there. She didn't know much herself really. Only what she had been told. The child thought a moment before changing the image showing him what had happened to the mountain that she knew of along with what happened to the rest of the Wraith and what should have happened to him. She thought he should know anyway. He likely wished to find the others and allowing him to believe that they were in a similar state to himself was just wrong. As far as she knew the mountain was in fact taken over. She looked up to him wondering how he would take that.

His gaze, just like his hooded head, wandered from the images and looked from one part of the once magnificent land to another, not quite believing what was shown him. All his brethren... truly gone... just like how he remembered. He thought at least a few survived, with whom he can start rebuilding the strongholds, recreate the army and find a way to bring back their lord. But if he truly was alone... this would be all too difficult. He looked at the mountain, then at the place where Barad-dur was, then back again, before lowering his gaze to the staff, now unsure if he truly wanted to go back. If the humans took over Mordor, then his return would only result in captivity... or death. No... he cannot go back... Not yet at least. He will return one day to reclaim the land in the name of his lord... but until then, he has to take care of himself, and find a way to replace their army... But for this, he will need help. His thoughts switched to the dwarf and her not so bad abilities... Perhaps... she can be useful to him after all. Seeing she tried to hide him many times, which means she is considering him as an ally… So, in the next second, he grabbed the staff and slowly pointed to the sand figure that resembled the tree house.

"Hoooommmeeeeee..." he whispered, his shoulders slumping, now saying a word in her language once more, willing to communicate.

Hyano grinned at this. Finally he made a choice. Now for the hard part.

Gandalf.

She put the sand away and nodded before walking over to the White wizard, trying to keep the satisfied, even happy smile off of her face as best as she could. But her inner self made it difficult as it was. Suddenly, it felt like a huge weight was taken from her shoulder, like she could breathe again… Her only company isn't lost after all.

"Gandalf I know you said he should go to Mordor but... do you think there is a way he could be kept here? It would be a lot easier. He is willing which means he won't be nearly as much of a problem as he would if you tried to force him to go to Mordor. also you know where it is and how to find me if anything happens." she said trying her best to be both respectful while also pushing to gain what she believed was the best option.

Despite being farther away, Gandalf heard everything. Her struggle, then the word that the Nazgul said in the mutual language. So, after knowing what happened to Mordor, the Ringwraith's free mind concluded that his return would not be safe. This gave the wizard some relief, that Sauron is either truly destroyed or too weak to cause any trouble for the next centuries to come, because this meant that he had no power over the decisions of his closest servants. But this didn't make the wraith less of a threat. He looked at Hyano, then moved his gaze to watch the Nazgul as it tilted its hooded head to the side, and like a curious child started to poke the riverbank where the form of Mordor was built of sand before, as if expecting it to grow back there without magic. He must say, it was amusing to watch a Ringwraith behave like this, but the peace might be only momentary and temporary.

"Ringwraiths are very dangerous, Hyano. Despite his lord's grip vanished, he is still an evil creature. He is of dark magic, which can never be cleansed." He paused to look at her with a heavy sigh. "He has to go back to Mordor or we have to attempt to destroy him. He will one day seek revenge and lordship over everything living... as it is in their nature... If Sauron does come back, the situation is even graver... We have to make the right decision..." he said, his tone carrying his sadness, but as the White Wizard, he had to ensure the safety of this land…before he departed.

"But Gandalf, he wasn't always like this. He was a human once wasn't he?" she tried to argue. "It is our job to protect and help the humans isn't it? This is a human we failed and now he is lost... I want to at least try to help him. Maybe... help him learn to be human again. He can make choices for himself but he seems to always be waiting for someone else to make a decision for him. He is almost like a child. He throws fits. He plays. He even laughs. You can ask Shipmunk." she said pointing to the little rodent on his shoulder. "They have spent some time together too. He was scared of him too but now I don't think so." she said looking to her little friend for some sort of support.

"Hyano..." he started with a sigh, lowering his gaze first before meeting her eyes again. "You have no idea what powers a full strength Nazgul has... what darkness they emit... And what they are capable of doing. You haven't seen them yet. Your mind is clouded by your inexperience and your caring nature." He then pointed his staff towards the wraith as it sat there, still staring at the sand. "This creature does not understand love, care, concern or any emotion that distinguishes us from those who chose a darker path. He knows only his authority, his superior rank and of course he knows survival. It might be only acting he does to prevent any suspicion. We have to make sure he is well guarded. Mordor is the best place for that. And you cannot help him become human anymore in nature... Everything human was destroyed slowly by his ring, never to be reclaimed..."

"And your mind is clouded only by what you have seen. Yes, I haven't experienced them at their worst but that just means I have a fresh look at what he could become." she replied then pointed at the Nazgul, who didn't even pay any heed to them anymore. "And if what you say is true then why does he show signs of curiosity? Why does he laugh? Why does he feel betrayal by someone he doesn't care about? Why does he seem to like music? These are all human qualities. The master ring is gone meaning it has no hold over him anymore. The source of the darkness that made him this way no longer exists. Can you honestly tell me you know anymore about how this will affect him than I do?" she asked him.

The old wizard smiled at her determination, how she holds her ground against his word, trying to get her opinion across, not letting him decide so soon. He valued this quality in her, but he won't express it. He didn't want to spoil her too much, but carry on as they usually do.

"There is one thing you don't know about dark magic, is that it cannot be changed to the best. While the ring deactivated before, sinking into the unknown, the dark magic that lived within the Nazgul kept them under Sauron's flag. He will not switch sides just because his master seems to be gone. And as I said... we can never be sure if he truly is gone. Everything he does is in his own benefit; he would never do anything selfless, or just to help someone. While I do know that we don't know much about Nazgul with free wills, our task is to keep this world safe... and a Nazgul... is considered everything but safe. It is a threat to this world. We are wizards, Hyano. Never forget our task."

"Then let me protect a part of it. I am a wizard in training technically anyway. My first job is to prove to you that I can hold my own as a real wizard. What better way than this? Let me see what I can learn from him. If Sauron does return you can bet that he will bring the other Nazgul with him as well. What better way to prepare for that than to let a wizard in training learn what there is to learn from one? You can't learn a thing with him dead or in a cage and he doesn't trust you. We both can see that. But I can." she pointed out to him.

The wizard hummed at this, tapping his staff with a finger, thinking about all this thoroughly. "Our Order already was damaged because of Saruman. The people's trust in our kind is decreasing at each bad decision we make." He paused to let her understand the weight of this situation. If the people don't trust them enough, their existence in this world is useless... "Are you sure you will be able to hold him under control? Are you sure you can make the necessary decisions if fate calls for it? If he truly becomes a threat? Are you sure you can see past your caring nature and realize his reason of existence?"

She thought a moment then nodded. "If he becomes a threat I will do what I have to. I promise that if anything happens I will take full responsibility for whatever comes of it." she replied knowing this also meant that she would suffer full judgment if anything went wrong. It was a scary thought to think of. Any number of things could happen to her depending on how this turned out. It could range between her powers being taken away to her death. However she really believed this was the right choice.

"While within our Order you are now responsible for this creature and its actions, I will take full responsibility towards the outside world, as the leader of our Order. I trust in your judgment for now, but we will keep in touch frequently to ensure the safety of this world. Study him carefully, and don't make a mistake. Because any wrong step can cause the whole world to turn against us." The white wizard warned her as he was supposed to. He did not trust the creature, but Hyano brought up a few good reasons why to at least try and study it. With time, who knows, maybe even he can inspect him more closely. "Be careful. And remember our task in this world." He smiled at her, then shifted his gaze at the Nazgul, before lowering it again to the young apprentice.

The young wizard smiled after, with a bit of work he finally gave in. "Thank you Gandalf!" she said happily before hugging the much older man tightly. "I will do my best I promise." she said looking up to him happily. This was wonderful. She was sure she could do quite a lot with Ren. He was already starting to learn their language, maybe with time he could improve to an even greater degree. "I should get him home then. The shadows are large enough that he should be able to travel rather easily now. Will you be sticking around for long?" she inquired curiously.

The old man chuckled and laughed as she embraced him, returning it as best as he could, leaning down a little. He patted her back a little before he let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Let us hope my decision is the best for everyone. If there is trouble, don't hesitate sending word to me. As for what I will do..." he trailed off, standing straight now and tapping the ground once with his staff, casting a glance at the creature before turning back to Hyano. "... I think I will head back to Isengard for now. There are still many matters needing my attention, I have to sort through the remained items, and prepare them for transportation. Then, I will head to Minas Morgul and oversee the restoration of the palantir." He paused, and stared at her for a few seconds, before adding. "I guess... This means a goodbye."

She grew sad at this fact and it showed in her bright green eyes but she refused to let it show anywhere else. She smiled up at him. "You do your job the best you always have Gandalf. I hope to see you again soon." she said then gave him another hug before letting go and running to Ren. She didn't want to drag out their farewells. It would just make it hurt all the more. She wished greatly that Gandalf could spend more time with her but she already knew that even if she did follow him it was likely they would part ways for long periods of time anyway. It would likely be years before she saw him again but she felt this was a better option than dragging him down in his travels only to see him just a little more. She looked at Ren with a sad smile then pointed towards home.

"Come?" she asked him.

While they talked, Ren lost interest in trying to recognize what they are talking about. He heard the word 'Nazgul' here and there, so knew it was about him and his brethren, but otherwise he wasn't able to determine the true topic. While he sat there, he sighed and looked down at the staff, then at the wet sand that he sat on. He tilted his head to the side, recognizing the substance, and touched it with one armored hand. When he pulled back, he leaned closer to see the print of his hand still embedded into it. He tilted his head to the other side and repeated the gesture. It has taken him a while, but he noticed how this kind of sand stuck together. If he made small balls, they stayed that way... If he made forms into it, they stayed that way. He hissed in curiosity, and soon reached out to gather more in front of him, and started to form something like a mountain out of it. By the time the two finished, he constructed the almost perfect replica of Mount Doom. Before its eruption that is. He was still adding details from memory, scraping off edges and smoothing surfaces, adding tiny holes which represented the caverns. He was still hard at work, so didn't notice they finished talking and she went back to him, instead he hissed a few times as he noticed mistakes and corrected them.

At first, the child wizard just wanted to leave but then she noticed what he was doing. She tilted her head slightly before kneeling beside him to watch. As he continued to work the mountain's details she saw he had a real knack for art.

"Wow." she said her eyes on the structure he was working on obviously impressed. She looked to the sand. _So he likes to make sand structures_. She guessed she could bring some home with them, make something of a sand box for him to work with. All they would need is to bring water around every so often. She smiled. She wondered if he was like this before he got the ring. He was a king at one point, maybe one of the skills he had as a king was in some sort of art form. Maybe in creating weapons. She had seen many swords that had wonderful artist qualities to them.

The Nazgul suddenly stopped working on the details and turned his hooded head towards her, staring at her long and hard, as if telling her that he didn't like being watched. But just in case she did not understand, after all he never found her as intelligent to understand him, he grabbed the staff, lifted it and poked her with it, then slowly shoved her away from his work.

"Annnoyyyiiiinnggg..." he said, hissing at the end. After this, he continued his work.

She blinked as she was told she was annoying again. Again with the annoying thing? She wasn't even making a sound. Wait she had said wow. Ya know what, oh well.

He wasn't working on it for too long though, as he sat back, staring at it, letting his gaze wander around the details, only to have his shoulders slump and suddenly lashed out, destroying the top of the volcano. More than likely as a reaction to its eruption, and simply started to flatten it again with a hiss, destroying it slowly completely. After he was done, he stared at the flat sand again, not making a move.

She saw his finished work and was surprised by the sheer detail. Without magic she couldn't do nearly anything that good. Not yet anyway. She then yelped as he out of nowhere destroyed his work. She couldn't understand why. He had made something very good then destroyed it. She tilted her then got a feeling of understanding. He was upset at his loss. She thought a moment then took up a bit of sand in front of her. She couldn't do anything nearly as good as he did but maybe she could try. She started trying to make a mound of sand then started to shape it trying to make their tree house.

While he was staring at the sand, the sudden movements from her caught his attention and looked up, watching as she gathered some wet sand for herself. He tilted his head to the side as he watched her work. As she added details, he was able to recognize the structure she was trying to copy. She wanted to recreate the tree house in his territory. He knew there are flaws here and there, but didn't reach out to correct them, as he wasn't sure about the details himself. The house was just now constructed, and it wasn't so etched into his memory like Mount Doom, Barad-dur or Minas Morgul. He wondered if the sand is strong enough to make a slim and tall tower like his master's. However, he didn't feel up to build anything anymore, but watched her and how her hands worked.

Hyano continued to work forgetting he was there for a moment. When she 'finished' she looked it over for a moment. Considering she was a child playing with sand it didn't too bad. She didn't like it though, so she smashed it not seeming that worried about it. She giggled lightly. No matter how old you got the most fun thing you can do is smash things. She then noticed he was watching her. She smiled up at him before making a few sand hills and smashed one before waving for him to do the same with one of the other ones. She thought he was a dark creature, if he liked anything, smashing things was likely one of them.

Ren tilted his head to the side and watched as she destroyed her work, also did the same to different sand bulks she made. She also gestured for him to do the same, didn't she? He looked at the sand, then back. He didn't know what was so good in just destroying simple sand bulks. Wasn't it better if what you destroy resembled something you wish to be destroyed? He gathered a bit of sand and forged a very simple house out of it. He didn't put in any detail, no windows, just the form of the classic house. He then proceeded destroying it, simply slamming down a fist onto it, and looked at the dwarf.

She grinned at what he did and nodded before laughing. Even if he took the time to make a shape of it she really didn't think it mattered, the fact that he did it was more than enough. She thought about the last bulk before making it look like a very simple snake, then slammed her hand down on its head and giggled. Once she was done she got up and dusted herself off, then pulled off her cap and filled it with as much dry sand as she could before looking to him.

"Go home?" she asked him.

He didn't care about her laughing, but kept picking at the wet sand, watching as his print stayed behind. When she stood, he turned his invisible gaze towards her and tilted his head to the side when she started to fill her cap with sand. He didn't know why she did that or what she planned with the sand. But maybe she just wants to replenish her sand from that pouch? Hmmm... He decided he didn't want to know, so turned his gaze back towards the sand. When she spoke, his hooded head turned to her once more. She wants to leave to his territory. He stared at her, thinking, lowering his gaze every now and then to the sand, not sure if he still wanted to leave... But still... resting might be a good option. He gripped the staff tightly and used it to stand, although a little shakily. This was when he noticed the wet sand not only stuck to itself but to him as well. He was full with sand! He hissed annoyed at this and proceeded to wipe it off wherever he could, then took a step forward and slowly, but surely, made his way back towards the tree house.

The wizard giggled when he found out sand stuck. She looked to her own hands and clothes, finding she had some stuck to her as well. She would show him later how to get rid of it more easily than just brushing it off everywhere you could. She watched as he forced himself up and waited patiently then started to walk at a slow pace for him not wanting to make this trip any harder than it already was. He was very weak now. She would do what she could to let him rest for the next few days, she was just glad he was alright. When she first noticed he had disappeared she had honestly been scared he had been hurt or worse. She wasn't fully sure why she cared so much but she did. She guessed it was just in her nature to care so she didn't question it.

For the weak wraith the way lasted too long. He had to pause many times under a nice shade of a tree to rest and gather strength for a few minutes before feeling up to move again. But in no circumstances did he ever let her help him with moving... It had taken them hours to reach the treehouse because of this, and he instantly found himself going inside, looking for that one shadowy spot he favored and let himself collapse there in a sitting position, not stopping his fall, but guiding it with the staff. He put said item across his lap again and sighed, finally feeling more secure, but still offended. His angry feelings did not subside at all, were just pushed down slightly to ensure his resting was granted. This way the dwarf will protect him in the day, while at night he didn't need her aid.

She made no try at helping the proud dark creature but she hadn't expected the trip to last that long either. She didn't try to rush him but by the time they reached home her arms were very tired. She dumped the sand out of her cap beside the house then walked inside and let herself slump in her usual spot as well. The child mumbled a few things to herself just rambling a little before noting the time. She might as well let herself sleep now. It had been a long day, though she felt like many of her days would be long from now on. She yawned then closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what to expect. Ren was angry with her and would likely stay that way for some time if not ever. He was stubborn, even if he got over the blow to his pride he would never admit it even to himself. So for now she just had to wait and see what happened. Before she knew what happened she passed out her head leaning against the wall.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter comes next week.**

_CA Productions_


	8. Domesticating?

**Cubby: *Marching about the office.* I don't know what you've been told!**

**Ren &amp; Hyano: *Following after.* I don't know what you've been told!**

**Cubby: Justin Bieber CDs should not be sold!**

**Avp: Oi! *Stops them.* You can't say that!**

**Cubby: *Blinks.* Why not?**

**Avp: Cause we will get sued! **

**Cubby: Oooooh! Ok! I don't know what you've been told!**

**Ren &amp; Hyano: I don't know what you've been told!**

**Cubby: Just-*BeepBeepBeep.* Should not be sold! *Marches off.***

**Avp: *Face palms.* Enjoy the show folks…**

**We would also like to thank our readers for the wonderful reviews! -sends virtual hugs-**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Domesticating?

Nightfall… was let us say… was a little different this time for the peacefully sleeping young wizard.

The Nazgul mostly sat still the whole night, trying to rest as much as he could, forcing his mind back to meditating at night as well, when he would be most awake. While his mind was very much active, his body did not copy this, and was very hard to even move an inch from his position. But that didn't hold him back from giving some kind of revenge. He stood shakily in the middle of the night, hissing, then took determined steps towards the entrance of the house. There, he looked around briefly to find the sand the little dwarf dumped outside. He hissed again and looked around, finding some kind of box laying around outside, something he used to contain some of the items he found among the remains. He took it and started picking up some of the sand, then staggered as he hauled it up and brought it inside. There, he let our an angered hiss as he dumped some of its content onto the dwarf, letting it spill onto her clothes mostly, her hair and especially making sure some got into her clothes as well. Once done, he admired his handiwork, then brought the box outside, where he threw it away, almost falling forward in the process due to his bad balance caused by lack of energy. He swept the dry sand off of his robe and slowly walked back, almost tripping at the entrance, but managed to get back to his usual place without meeting the ground. He sighed, proud of himself, then took on the position for meditating and rested for the rest of the night. He couldn't wait to see her reaction in the morning. He was determined to stay alert and sense any movement from her direction.

* * *

_\- Morning-_

Hyano woke up the next morning and grumbled when she felt extra weight on her body. She honestly forgot about the Wraith's want for revenge not being fully awake yet. She thought an animal had gotten in and decided to sleep on her again. She moved up then yelped as some sand dropped from her head onto her lap. She blinked at it a few times taking a moment to register what was going on.

The wraith didn't miss this. He didn't want to think about meditating and not seeing her reaction. He kept himself awake about this time on purpose to see it. Once she awoke and yelped, he couldn't help the small hisses that escaped him. He felt proud of himself and of what he did, and he could promise it that this is just the beginning. Seeing how she doesn't react at night to anything he did, he can easily prepare surprises for her while she slept.

"How the-?" she said then realized what had happened and wasn't sure if she should laugh or be annoyed. He really was nothing more than a big child. She looked over at his dark figure then rolled her eyes. "Very funny... I guess I had it coming though." she said to herself mostly before cringing as some sand got into her eye. _Just great_. She put her hand over it but didn't rub it not wanting to make the problem worse. She got up, letting most of the sand fall off of her and dusting the rest off with her free hand before getting some water and pouring it over her eye to get the sand out.

He watched as she got some water and started to clean herself. Well, it was fun until it lasted, but again, it might still last a bit longer, since the sand got into her clothes as well, and under it. He watched all the while, not taking his gaze off of her, enjoying her struggles and trouble.

The istar sighed when she still felt sand on her body. She took off her wizard robes and put them to the side to be washed. She then started to dust herself off. She had forgotten just how much sand she had brought home with her. Thanks Ren for reminding her. Even when she thought she was done she somehow found a little more. When she finally did finish she gave herself a once over and even shook her hair out a little just to be sure, then went out and got her wash bucket and started cleaning her clothes.

The Nazgul watched as she worked, amusing himself with her trouble. He could tell his little payback was worth it, seeing she won't be able to get the sand off so soon, so giving him more time to enjoy his work.

When she was halfway done, she got an idea. The child got up and walked over and tapped his gauntlet before signaling that she wanted him to give it to her. She was going to clean his metal wear, having noticed he was awake for the most part and that he never took anything off. She could at least clean the add-ons to his outfit though. She knew how to work with metal. It wouldn't take very long.

He tilted his head to the side when she came up to him, and looked down as she tapped his gauntlet and gestured for him that she wanted it off. Why in the Dark Lord would he want to take off his gear? He pulled his hand back and shook his head, hissing once at her. No, he did not want to take it off. It was one of the things that keep his form the way it is... in a more human way. If he took his clothes and metal gear off, he would look no different than any simple wraith. No true form, with just barely any shape to his spectral body. While removing his metal gauntlet might not be a danger at all, he still felt more comfortable having them on. Also, he didn't know what she wanted with it.

Hyano shook her head lightly then walked outside and came back a little later with a few leaves in her hand. She walked over and sat down beside him grabbing a piece of cloth. Alright. If he was going to be difficult, he could keep it on. She would do the job either way. She took his hand gently as always and dabbed the cloth over one of the leaves and it turned green slightly before starting to rub it on the metal of his gauntlet. Even though it was naturally made it lacked any smell. She wasn't crazy. She wasn't about to put anything on him that would smell of anything. She still had no idea what exactly he did like when it came to that area anyway. It took a few rubs but after a moment the place where she rubbed started to shine and look new again. She looked up at him curious if he was still going to give her guff or let her do it now.

He felt a slight anger when she grabbed his hand, no matter if it was gentle. She still took it without permission. Not like he would understand if she asked. He watched as she rubbed a part of his gauntlet, then showed the cleaner surface of it. He pulled it back and inspected it more closely. He wasn't truly keen on being cleaned. If his gauntlets were fully clean, they would reflect the sun or moonlight too easily, giving him away to his prey. Of course, he didn't care if it glistened and was so clean or you wouldn't be able to recognize it being so dirty, he just didn't want to be spotted because of it. And this method surely would make him shine in the shadows as well. Something he didn't want. He looked at her, then at the cloth, then back at her and hissed, not giving her his gauntlet back. No way will he let her make him sparkle in the darkest of nights... If he thinks it is too dirty, he will clean it in his own way.

The wizard shrugged. "Fine." she said putting the things to the side and going back to her work for now. Once she finished washing her clothes she put them to the side before looking around. "Shipmunk!" she called out. She hadn't seen the little animal yet this morning. She was a little worried. Someone his size was very likely to get killed in the middle of the night. She hung her clothes out the window to dry then started looking about the house for him. Did she leave him behind by mistake yesterday? She hoped to hell not.

A squeak came from the tree outside, signaling he heard the call. However, he wasn't too keen to drop the nut he was holding, so quickly ate it before climbing down. Then... he stopped. He was halfway down the trunk of the tree, but stopped and dug his tiny claws into the bark. He started to slip because of his weight and then finally fell down, landing on his back. He chirped in annoyance, but after a few tries he finally flipped back onto all fours and crawled inside the treehouse. He shook his pelt and looked at her, before scurrying back to the wraith and climbing onto his shoulder, understanding his... 'duty'. He started cleaning his muzzle and pelt, using his small hands, while he watched the dark creature clean his own gauntlet on his own way, using the sharp tip of his other metallic glove. The result was a cleaner surface, but wasn't shining at all, a layer of dirt sill decorating it. But that didn't seem to bother the wraith.

Hyano laughed lightly at the little rodent. "Alright you need to go on a diet Ship. I think we have spoiled you just a bit too much." she teased him glad he was alright but noting that he weight was becoming a problem. If he was a bigger animal like a bear or something maybe he would be alright but he wasn't. At his size being overweight especially this early in the year was a bad thing. She walked over and stroked his head lightly then went over and got herself some breakfast. She ate quietly leaving the wraith a lone for now. She did have a few things to do today, mostly work on making them some things for their home. Beds for one, tables and so on. While she liked her home it would be nice if she had a proper place to sleep.

Ren was content with the fact that she didn't seem to bother him for a long time. He sighed and made himself comfortable, before continuing his meditation. The chipmunk on the other hand got bored, and once he cleaned himself, he crawled down the wraith's robe -of course falling down halfway- and scurried outside, looking for the young wizard. Once he found her, he ran up to her and crawled up her clothes as well, sitting on her shoulder, chirping once to announce his presence. However, not a few moments later he spotted a nice-sized berry not far from them and squealed, before climbing-falling down and hopped up to it.

Hyano blinked at the little creature than giggled lightly. When he went for the berry, though, she caught him and picked up the berry as well. "Nu-uh little one. No more snacking for you." she chastised him before going back to what she was doing. She was working on beds, on the first one when an idea came to mind. She smirked then started work on a rather large chair. She had never seen Ren lay down besides when forced so assumed she could work on making him something more suited to his needs. "Did you want a bed as well Ship? Or are you fine sleeping in my bed?" she inquired of the little being with a smirk.

The little creature squeaked loudly as he was picked up and extended his small hands towards the berry, wanting to grip it and sighed when it was taken out of reach. He chirped, wanting it back, wiggling in her grip, but eventually had to realize that berry is simply too far away and she won't give it to him. He sat back onto her shoulder, secretly searching for the berry with his eyes, but tried to make no move which indicated he was looking for something. Hearing her question, the chipmunk thought for a second, then informed her that he was alright with being able to sleep wherever he felt like he wanted to. Sometimes it is among some very soft fabric, or her bed or on top of the wraith's head when he senses a snake is around.

She couldn't help thinking the creature on her shoulder was beyond cute. He was still young, about her own age in chipmunk years if not a little younger. She did a sleight of hand making the berry look like it had disappeared while it was really in her pocket now. He would get it later of course but it was just too much fun to tease him.

Once she showed him that the berry wasn't in her hands, he squeaked disappointed. Where could she have hidden it away? Did she drop it? He leaned back briefly to search the ground with his gaze, but gave up and looked at her.

"I'm glad you feel alright in our home ship. Ren doesn't scare you anymore it seems. Does he still set off your senses though?" she inquired keeping her eyes on her work for now though her mind was elsewhere.

Well, this was something he needed to think about. Yes, he chirped, he was mostly used to his presence, but not to his handling... He could work on that. He certainly doesn't feel that safe around him, but safer than he would be alone... vulnerable when a snake enters the room... Like that last time when he thought this was the end. That snake came from nowhere, and grabbed him... Everything went black... The next thing he knew was that the wraith poked him.

"He saved you. Odd idea considering what he is but he saved you." she said then stepped back from her handy work and smiled. She then hefted it up and dragged it into the house. It was a lot heavier than she had planned for. She just barely got it inside and she was left panting.

The sound of something heavy dropping on the floor snapped the Ringwraith awake from his meditation, causing his gaze to travel towards the sound. He tilted his head to the side and watched as the dwarf appeared next to it. Just what in the name of the Nine was she doing? He jerked back when she started to push it, the sound of wood scraping the ground wasn't the most pleasant sound on Middle Earth. While his own natural shriek cannot be considered as bearable for the mortals, the high-pitched 'screaming' of the wood was simply not in the same frequency, making it annoying. He hissed at this, giving voice to his displeasure, before actually wording it.

"Annoyiinnnng..." he said, shaking his head, trying to get rid of the sound.

"Bloody hell." she grumbled then pushed it the rest of the way until it rested beside the Wraith. It was a chair made out of similar materials as his cot had been made of only far more sturdy. Once she had it placed she sat onto the floor. She didn't care if he woke up or not though she was sure he had. She simply decided to take a second to rest and laid onto her back.

He sighed when it finally ended and the wooden object was pushed next to him. He stared at it. Tilting his head to one side, then the other. Not quite knowing what he was supposed to do with it, the dark creature slowly turned his gaze towards the dwarf, pointing at it. What is this item doing next to him? He hoped this isn't its final setting.

Hyano laughed lightly then got up and walked up to the object and patted it. She then pointed to him.

"Ren's" she told him before sitting on it for a moment so he could see what it was meant for before jumping up and stepping back from it. She waved for him to try as well. Part of the reason she chose this was because he had been having so much trouble getting up, even with the staff. She wanted to help him as much as she could, however she tried her best to make it seem more like she was just replacing what was in the house before the fire.

The Nazgul watched her for a while, then looked back at the object he was pointing at. Slowly, he lowered his hand and inspected it more closely, running a sharp finger along the wood it was made of. He tilted his head to the side, then looked around, before looking at it again. He hummed, then finally tried to stand with the help of the staff. He found it was much easier, seeing he was able to meditate the whole night and today morning. He stepped closer to the wooden object... which was like a seat really, he judged its size or if he could sit in it the way he always did. He gave a hiss before actually trying. He was surprised to find it in the right size, and just enough for him to sit in. It wasn't that annoying soft as that cot he was sitting on back then, and was higher than the ground, making standing up not as difficult anymore. However, looking at the staff again, he put it across his lap... No way will he ever give it back to her still.

Hyano's smile grew as he sat on it not even taking note of the staff anymore. That was something she had long gotten used to. She was glad he seemed to, for the most part, like the chair. It was simple and easy for her to make and repair. She also felt it would help him improve sooner as well now that he would be using less energy to get up all the time.

"Glad you like it Ren." she said then ran back outside to continue working. Hopefully by the time the day was out she would have a bed for herself and a table.

He didn't understand her words, only his name, but it is not like he was paying attention. The wraith was too busy looking at the freshly cut wood and running his armored fingers over the surface. It wasn't bad how it smelled, maybe a little too strong in essence, but that will be drowned with time. He already felt comfortable and content, the too strong scent is just a minor disturbance. He hissed and shifted in his seat, relishing in the relative silence as it did not creak under him like the cot did, so can easily change his position and shift his weight without waking up the half forest. Well, for mortal ears it wasn't loud, but to him, being a wraith, it sounded like an earthquake shook Middle-Earth. He looked up to notice she was gone, and was glad for this. He lowered his hooded head just a little to resume his meditation for the day.

* * *

Hyano eventually came back inside deciding to take a break from her work. She was only a child by the standards of istari so she honestly didn't have the energy for so much work in one shot. If it wasn't for the fact she lived alone she likely wouldn't have the skill either. She stretched her arms over her head yawning. For a moment, she honestly forgot she had a house guest, despite all that happened, mainly because she was so deep in thought and planning all what she still needed to finish today before nightfall. If she remembered she might have tried to be a little quieter as she made her way around the shack to try and get herself something to eat.

As it would be expected, her dark roommate wasn't that thrilled about his meditation being disrupted like this. He really tried to be patient. He really did… But after about ten seconds of clangs, clatters, and murmurs later he voiced his 'opinion' about it by a furious hiss in her direction. He dearly hoped for her sake that she understood why he did this, or else he will outright throw her out one way or another. Weakened state or not. When he was furious, he felt like he can move a mumak. And sometimes the dwarf felt like that stubborn. And she seriously has all the energy to move about like this?

The child jumped, dropping the bowl in her hands. Thankfully it had been empty or else they would have had a mess on their hands. She looked to him then smiled sheepishly.

"Oh... right..." she said before picking up her bowl. She looked at him, remembering his little stunt on her this morning. He seemed to be doing better given all that had happened recently. Though... they really needed to work on his language skills. If they were to have another issue like before... she didn't want to have to blast him over and over again to get him to do what she needed him to. _Maybe I could train him a bit?_ She thought to herself as she filled the bowl with nuts and berries before sitting in front of him looking up into his hood seeming to be thinking hard on just HOW she would make this happen.

_Just ignore her... _He kept chanting in his mind as he kept up his meditative position and stared at the ground in front of him, which now was shadowed by her form. But really, it was impossible to meditate while someone stared at him. His instinct would wake him up instantly, alerting him about the observation. It was useful when having to rest at enemy territory but highly useless when it started disrupting their meditation when among allies. In the end, the wraith sighed, letting his shoulders slump, and with an unseen annoyed expression raised his hooded head to look back at her, then tilted his head to the side curiously as if saying 'do you mind?' To make a point, he even gave a hiss then raised a hand and put it against her head, pushing it back.

"Aaaannnnoooyyyiiiiinnnng..." He hissed, now giving voice to his thoughts, which her rather low intelligence surely can pick up on. Right?

The little wizard meeped as she was pushed back almost dropping the bowl again but she got her balance back. She gave him a pout and rubbed her head letting him know she was annoyed too. What did he have to be annoyed about? He wasn't the one that woke up covered in sand this morning. She still was sure there was sand in places she couldn't reach. She thought a moment then stood up. What all had she taught him so far again?

"Up?" she said wondering if he remembered that word at all.

He stared at her. He could remember the times she used it and associated it with a simple motion. The wraith knew the word just fine now but... why does she need him to get up? He tilted his head to the side in confusion, then looked around to see a reason why he would need to move. Is there some kind of danger he couldn't sense? No... There is none... She seems to be rather calm for that. Is he in the way? How could he be in his new resting place? And even if he would be sitting in her way he wouldn't move. No way would he follow the instructions of a dwarf like her! He gave a hiss and simply looked away, signaling that he is not in the mood, neither in the need to follow her command.

She caught on to the fact he was being a stubborn git. This in turn made her pout slightly. She then thought a moment before smirking.

"Sit." she said, thinking he knew what that one meant by now and if he was really being as stubborn as that he might just stand up out of spite. He acted like a child after all. Why not treat him like one and use reverse physiology on him? Worst thing that could happen is he actually follows an order for once.

At first there was no reaction from the Nazgul, but his tired mind finally caught on... Sit? He is sitting already... He is sitting because he wanted to sit, not because she made him do so and as such her command doesn't count, he told himself. He hissed in annoyance at her, then reached out and pushed her again.

"Aaaannnoyyyiiinnngg..." He repeated, just wanting to be left alone, then after a minute of struggling he simply turned his back to her, sitting the other way around on his new throne-like chair with a sigh. This didn't look comfortable... Not like it mattered to the dark creature.

Hyano groaned but decided she would let it go for a second. Even though she found it would be still better if he actually moved about a little… Sitting and laying about the whole day was never healthy for anyone. Maybe even for a wraith. She needed to get him moving. This did give her an idea though. He wasn't looking now... maybe... she smirked yet again then took off out the door. She would leave him alone... for a moment. He would get his peace and quiet... until she came back... with payback!

Despite not wanting to listen to anything she did, he even wanted to forget about her existence entirely, still angry about her actions not long ago… still... her ever so quieting steps and the silence that followed made him look up and turn slightly to confirm that she was indeed gone. Feeling slightly more comfortable, knowing she is not around, the wraith finally turned around again and shifted in his position to make meditation more adequate and to his liking, then proceeded resting his mind. In the past she always left for most of the day, so hopefully he won't see anything of her until sundown.

There was no way in the void the wraith was that lucky. Considering Hyano was the one that made the house it was no real surprise that she knew all the little ins and outs of it. Including a little skylight not far from him. She was careful to make sure she let in as little light as possible as she opened it.

Having fine hearing helped the Nazgul little, if anything. He tilted his head when he heard the small noise coming from somewhere.

Hyano looked down to make sure he was still sitting in place before getting a bucket. She mentally counted..._1...2...3!_ Then tossed the ice cold water down over him. She was sure he couldn't feel temperature but he sure could feel the difference between being wet and being dry. Right?

Ren had no time to ponder about the noise when the water hit him. He jumped in surprise and shrieked in shock when it med his cloak and spectral body, and landed on the ground with a thud, then proceeded rolling on the floor a little, trashing, unsure just what met him and what landed on him. It took him a while to notice that whatever was on him wasn't taking any effect on his being, so stopped and stood, freezing in place to try and determine the substance... Until the weight of his wet cloak actually pulled the weak wraith down onto the floor again onto his behind. He didn't make a sound as he looked to his left, then to his right, but could not find the source of the assault. Slowly, he raised an arm and noted how heavy it felt, so took a closer look, even touched it with his other gauntlet, noting how water dripped from the fabric. _Water?_ Giving a furious hiss, he took his time look around the room for the culprit, then suddenly he looked up...

Hyano was laughing so hard by this point her sides hurt. He was fantastic. She nearly fell into the hole in the ceiling from her not paying attention. She honestly hadn't expected such a reaction from him. If she hadn't found him during a storm she might actually consider he had never been wet before with the way he acted. It wasn't until she noticed he was looking right at her that she stopped and froze.

Busted!

Her green eyes met his invisible ones for many seconds in silence, she, just like him, surprised to see one another for a moment. It didn't take him long to put the puzzle pieces together and in the next second he took a deep breath and sounded a furious and long shriek, giving all the anger he felt into it, releasing his dark aura around him. The room seemed to darken at his fury, then tried to stand, although it wasn't easy with his current state of power and the weight of the water within his cloak. But at least he attempted. The Nazgul slipped and fell a few times, each time he met the floor he hissed sharply, but in the end just gave up with a sigh.

At first she of course felt a mild amount of fear at his shriek. It was only natural to feel anything like that, right? However the moment he started falling over himself... she broke down laughing again. He was hilarious! This was better than any houseguest she had ever had and she lived with Radagast for years! This was fantastic!

Alright... So he cannot get to her at the moment... And she more than certainly will not come to him to receive punishment. Fine. Two can play this game. She better doesn't try coming in here...

When he finally gave up she looked down at him with a grin. "Payback!" she yelled then shut the skylight and jumped down from the roof. Totally worth it.

Her only answer was a hiss back, then the sound of angry words spoken in a language she didn't understand, shuffling, noise, and finally steps. Ren actually managed to stand up and started twisting the long and loose sleeves of his cloak, all the while murmuring something. He didn't know what she said to him back there, but it sounded insolent. Fine. Two can play the game. The wraith looked around the room, not sure what he could do which would lure her inside for a beating and before he could give up the search, his eyes fell on all these herbs she collected the other day. All the items she had... The books which they could save from the fire. He wandered over to a few of these items and started looking through them, before stopping by the books. Flipping through the pages, he couldn't tell if these were important to her or not. But, shrugging, he decided to give it a try. He sounded a hiss, long and loud, serving to draw her attention to him, and by the time she looked, he already had a potion she made in his hand... Holding it... maybe too loosely for comfort...

Hyano was eventually brought back by all his hissing. What in all Middle-Earth could make him cry out that loudly? He sounded like a dying warg for crying out loud. She only got him wet. She opened the door then blinked as she saw him with one of her books and a potion in hand. _Oh void... he wouldn't... would he?_ She stepped into the shack slowly.

"Ren... don't you dare..." she said as she made her way towards him.

However, the closer she came, the higher the wraith held the potion in his hand and the loose his grip on it became, so basically threatening her two ways, which meant there is no way out. If she came closer, he will drop said potion, and probably many more. But if she went outside... well... he will drop potions and damage books as well. So she will have to decide which way she wanted to deal with this. One thing is sure; he seemed to find contentment in watching her shocked face and her careful, almost pleading eyes. What he didn't like however was the commanding tone, to which he answered by a sharp hiss, daring her to repeat her command.

She stopped altogether her eyes watching him closely. Alright... so now what should she do...? She was short on options now. He had one of her books in hand and a potion in the other and she wasn't sure which one either! None of her potions were really destructive honestly, they were all made for healing but they could still do a lot of damage to a book given many had a very bright berry color of some kind. _Alright Hyano... think smart_... How can she...? She stopped when she noticed Ship pop his head out of a nut jar. Hmmm... "Hey Ship... I need your help. Think you can distract Ren?" she said to him hoping maybe she could use Ren's one tracked mind to her advantage.

When she spoke, the wraith tensed slightly, almost about to drop the potion he had in his hand, but luckily didn't notice the true target of her words. The chipmunk only stared at them from the distance, not understanding why he needed to do it. He tilted his small head to the side, perking his tiny ears, but in the end gave a shrug and hopped off of the jar, scurrying over to the wraith, then grasped onto one of his metallic boots, crawling beneath his cloak this way. While he cannot tickle him like one can a human who might be sensitive enough to touch, this doesn't mean that he does not feel the pressure or the moving of his own clothing. As he started crawling towards his hood from beneath, the wraith actually tilted his head to the side at the feeling. It was... odd. After the little rodent reached a specific line where he could be visible to him however the Nazgul indeed... looked down.

Hyano grinned as he finally got distracted and swiftly she took off running at him. She jumped up kicking the hand that held her precious book knowing that even if she kicked the potion out of Ren's hand he could easily just start shredding the book instead with those sharp gauntlets of his. It was one of her text books. One of the many Saruman forced her to memorize word for word. She honestly hated that book with a passion because of it but would rather not get in trouble for letting a wraith destroy it.

The wraith didn't even have time to look back up, but was on the ground in the next moment, the book being snatched away from him, just like the potion. He gave a sharp hiss of annoyance, but... this is what he wanted, right? He got her close enough for a good beating. In the next moment he reached over to the side to take the staff that lay there, then used his feet and arms to push the wizard off of him to the side, then proceeded brandishing the staff, giving the first hit onto her side. Of course he was weakened, so it wasn't all that painful, but a hit none the less. He was dead set on beating the light out of her.

Hyano was full of energy compared to Ren. She gasped with the first hit but because he was so weak she quickly recovered. She then jumped up to her feet before jumping up and coming down on his gut. She knew she couldn't knock the wind out of him but she was sure it wouldn't feel good all the same... right?

While the pressure was more than felt, the wraith -as she expected- felt no pain, neither did he breathe, so hitting him had little effect. Well, she is about to learn how difficult it is to fight a weakened wraith already. This surely will make her question just how she will handle him if he indeed gains back his full power. The moment she came down, the Nazgul lashed out and grasped her leg in his iron grip, then pulled it towards himself to try and get her to fall backwards, once more presenting herself as an easy target for more hits with the staff.

Hyano yelped as her foot was pulled out from under her making her land on her face. She groaned and glared at him. If she knew getting him between the legs would work she might have done it but she was quite sure that was a useless trick. She instead thought before getting an idea. She smirked at the window then flicked her hand the window shades going wide open letting the light come in freely.

This caused the wraith to shriek loudly as he felt the blinding and uncomfortable light touch his cloaked and spectral form, making him back away and turn his back to the annoying source. This didn't stop him from fighting back however. After shaking his head, the Nazgul simply took the staff and swung it in an arch, hoping that it will at least catch her off guard and will hit her at some point.

"Gah!" she cried out and rolled out of the way right in time to miss getting hit by the staff. She mentally thanked the Valar for her quick skills or else she might not have been so lucky. This time though she grabbed onto the staff and held tightly hoping to start a tug a war match she might actually have a chance at winning... maybe. Not likely but given he was weak at the moment she could dream.

Once the Nazgul felt the force against his grip, his first instinct was to indeed pull, however there was the matter of his strength not being a match to hers at the moment, which caused the staff to indeed slide towards her. He looked down at the wooden object then back at her, and before the staff could completely slide from his hands, he simply did what he thought was the best choice in this case. Suddenly, the wraith did not pull anymore, but actually started to push the staff towards her, which was then followed by his own weight, pushing her backwards and hopefully pressing her to the floor.

She thought she was actually winning for a second... word is a second, then she was forced back making her yelp as now the back of her head met the hard surface of the floor. She groaned then glared up at him. In all honest she was actually having a little fun right now. Though she wasn't about to tell 'him' that.

* * *

_-Later- _

Hyano grumbled curse after curse as she stopped her way to the river. Her hair was now in more of a mess than it usually is. How could someone with no damn body be so much damn trouble! She gritted her teeth then knelt down and plugged her nose in before in one go she dunked her hair in the river. She came up quickly gasping for air. It was the fastest way to get rid of all the new knots in her hair though. That damned wraith! He not only messed up her hair, her robe –which now had multiple cuts- but he actually managed to chase her out of her own shack! While he was this weak… How in the Valar could he summon so much power all of a sudden to take up a fight with her…?

Squeaking could be heard from behind the orange wizard as she washed her hair, coming ever closer each second. The little chipmunk crawled over to the water and looked at her, standing on his hind legs, perking his tiny ears and tilting his head to the side in a cute curious fashion, in a way asking if she was alright. Ship saw surely everything. Well, he did participate in it himself, but only for a while. After he managed to climb out of the cloak of the dark creature he simply watched the brawl from above and safely afar. The wizard seemed to enjoy the little combat until the wraith started to play rough and after a few good measured pushes and grasps of her hair he managed to chase her out of the house. Maybe she wasn't counting on these? Who knows...? He chirped and hopped forward once, repeating the question as she grumbled to herself.

"Yeeaah. I'm fine..." she said as she looked at him before brushing a hand through her hair. She then gasped as a little flower fell out of her hair. She twitched. He ripped one of her flowers! "The son of a warg!" she yelled before letting the flower float away. "I am going to beat him senseless." she grumbled then swayed her hand over the water making a good amount of the water come out and created a oval in the air a little larger then herself. She then gripped her fist and it froze into a mirror ice. She then started working on her hair. She wasn't usually into this kind of thing but given the situation she had little choice.

The chipmunk hopped to the side when the ice item landed on the grass, giving it a shrill chirp as if scolding it, then watched as the small flower floated in front of him. He tilted his head then hopped to it, grasping it and sniffed it once. It wasn't so bad... It actually had a nice scent, which was mixed with hers, so started enjoying its looks and scent by sitting down on the grass somewhere next to her, even smearing the colorful flower onto his small muzzle, squeaking a sneeze in the end. He chirped a laughter and shook his head, getting rid of the flower... Then... he froze.

What the...?

Ship gave a shrill cry of warning and stood on all fours, arching his back slightly, his eyes fixed on the mirror in front of them.

The child wizard almost jumped out of her skin when she heard is cry, thinking he might of somehow gotten hurt before looking down at him.

"... You sure you were really meant to be a chipmunk? You act more like a fat cat." she said then giggled lightly petting his back to try and calm him. "Relax a little Ship. It is just your reflection silly. See?" she said then tapped the reflection to show that it was a hard surface and there for couldn't be another chipmunk.

Despite the explanation, the chipmunk still didn't seem to grasp it. What do you expect from a simple animal with a mind that does not grasp such complex things like reflection? He didn't know how that would be even possible, so the only explanation he found was that this was another chipmunk. He slowly and very carefully hopped over closer to the mirror, his tiny muzzle moving as he tried to sniff the air and see if he knew this particular chipmunk, but couldn't smell anything than himself. He finally reached the surface and pulled his small ears back against his skull, then pushed his nose forward meant as a greeting, seeing the other one seemed to be just as cautious, but willing to greet back. However, as soon as they touched noses all he could feel was the cold surface and backed away, spooked by it, and then finally scurried behind the orange wizard, peeking back at the mirror carefully. He squeaked, not understanding why the other chipmunk was so cold...

Hyano giggled and was about to explain to the little creature yet again when she froze. She looked to the mirror she had created before looking to the chipmunk. She then smirked.

"Oooooh this is going to be fun." she said then waved her hand making the mirror turn into a sphere and caught it before she scooped up the chipmunk and started back towards the shack. "You are a bloody genius Ship." she complemented an all too devious plan formed in her mind.

All the poor chipmunk could do was squeak once in confusion and let himself get carried. Why is he a genius? He shook his fur as if trying to get rid of the questions in his little head that way, then turned around to see if the other chipmunk was still there. Hmm... He is gone... Oh well... Maybe he had other things to do...

* * *

In the meantime, the Nazgul took his time to get back to his seat and resumed meditation. He was rather proud of himself for having chased off the annoying dwarf, seeing she was rather confident in getting the upper hand, only to have her butt land outside. Even he was surprised by the burst of energy he gained through his fury. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that he actually had murderous thoughts and wished to rip her to shreds at one point. And wasn't joking. A Nazgul never jokes. They don't even know what the word means. While it was normal for his kind to wish to destroy every living being in sight, he still considered her as useful to him, so killing her might later backfire. He will have to keep those thoughts in check for now. So there he sat, on his newly made resting place with the staff across his lap, meditating away.

Hyano climbed her way up to the roof again. This time though her aim was not to drop anything on the wraith's head. Though after he beat her up so much… she probably should just drop this big old ice cube on his head as payback. She looked down through the skylight then held the sphere of ice over the hole before letting go. Before it could drop too far she caught it with her magic. She held her hands in the air for a moment before swaying her hands and again moving the sphere in front of Ren and turning it into an oval full length mirror.

Ren didn't notice much of all this. Seeing he was meditating and she wasn't directly looking at him, and adding the lack of energy made him all too comfortable to move or to pay attention. However, what actually stirred him was the prickling of light magic in the air. No matter how much time he spent with this dwarf, when she cast some magic his aura and spectral body reacted to it defensively, making him uncomfortable. He gave a sigh and shook his hooded head, even giving a hiss for her to stop whatever she is doing, and only relaxed slightly when she let go of the magic, seeing the mirror now stood firmly in front of him. Ren wished to return to meditation but... something caught his attention in front of him, so opened his senses and looked up, locking his invisible gaze with himself in the mirror...

If he knew it was him.

He froze at first for a moment, not sure what he was seeing, his senses going on an overload seeing they desperately looked for an aura to identify the other wraith. This all happened in a matter of a single second, even a split second only. Because in the next moment he jumped up with a surprised shriek and tried to back up, but ended up falling to the side and down onto the floor, luckily away from the reflective surface. This calmed him somehow, but kept looking around, trying to find the other Nazgul. Who was that? He never saw that one before...

Hyano covered her mouth to keep from giving herself away this time by laughing. This was funny though. He really was a big old animal really. She was glad her magic didn't give her trick away as she watched him interact with... well... himself. Or rather his reflection. It was all too funny. She looked at Ship on her shoulder wondering if his little mind had been able to understand yet but knowing him... probably not. If anything if she set him down now he would probably start freaking out yet again. It was so funny watching these two. She couldn't imagine an istar ever acting this way... Wait... Radagast on mushrooms. Yes she can.

Ren in the meantime hissed in annoyance when he started rolling back onto his hands and knees, being not a great fan of falling, even if it doesn't hurt him. Getting up costs way too much energy. He shook his head, then looked forward, tilting his head to the side when all he saw was some kind of... item, which... was showing some kind of room? Was it this room? Was it another? Is that a portal?

What?

The reflection messed with his mind and confused it, and standing to the side also hid his own reflection from his view. After curiosity got the better of him, he stood, although crouching a little to walk to the item cautiously, nearing from its side in an arch. The Nazgul finally reached its surface and tried to pass it, but gave a surprised hiss when his reflection appeared again, making him back away to the side again, hiding from the reflective surface. Only a few minutes later he tried again, then again, each time pulling back when the 'other wraith' popped up, then finally gathered his courage to sneak in front of it and... watch the equally puzzled Nazgul in front of him. It was strange...

It was a great misconception that Nazgul have no faces. They do, just not visible thanks to the enchantment on their rings. A wraith can see and recognize another by aura, smell, and face, seeing they all are affected by the same darkness and curse. They simply walk the world of the Unseen, which is invisible to those who cannot enter it themselves, however it has its own price. Reduced vision, barely any detail of the world they are existing in… Though, they learned to cope with it with time.

When Ren tilted his head, the other dark being did the same. But weren't all his brothers gone? Then who is this? It didn't look like any of them... Slowly but surely, he gave a warning hiss towards it, only to see the same slightly hostility from the other one, which made him more uncertain. After a moment, he started nearing it again, but froze and stopped when the other one also did the same. In the end he reached over ever so slowly, and tapped the other wraith's finger -seeing he reached out too. Ren tilted his head to the side in confusion and curiosity, then continued tapping the mirror, watching as the other mimicked him so accurately. Strange one this wraith is... Although he was still all too cautious and any sudden move the other made -so he made- he pulled back with another warning hiss.

Well this proved to the wizard that he didn't have a sense for temperature. Maybe he would have noticed the difference between him and the image. Well... actually they both were rather cold so maybe not. She wondered just how long this little show would go. She laid on her stomach and crossed her arms under her head making sure to keep quiet as she watched Ren experiment. _Maybe... I could mess with him a little more._ She thought then smirked before waving her hand. This caused the mirror to shift slightly becoming more like a funhouse mirror. She wanted to see if this would either give the game away or make the game that much more fun.

As soon as the shape of the wraith in the mirror altered, seeing the surface was bent, so Ren jumped back again, hissing in surprise at the change. The wraith tilted his head to the side, now finding the strange creature even more odd, so stepped closer, only to stop after just a single step after he noted his the shape changed each time he moved... But when he stayed still... the other Nazgul stopped moving as well, just like didn't morph either.

Strange...

He hissed again, drawing closer, moving his head in different angles like an owl would when observing something, watching as the other dark creature changed shapes. He didn't understand this... What is going on? In the end, Ren backed up a little and stood, just staring at the strange being which stared back at him just as confused. Hmm...

Hyano couldn't hold it in anymore. She just broke down laughing. For someone who looked so much bigger and older then her he really acted like an animal most of the time. He was just hilarious! He was a man at one point right? Why couldn't he recognize his own reflection?

The wraith hissed in shock when he heard the dwarf again, giving out the same sounds she did when she spilled the liquid over him. He can understand as much that she gives out this one when she finds something satisfying or entertaining... So she finds his confusion and the other wraith entertaining too? He looked up at her, sounding a threatening hiss at her, daring her to come down...

This in turn though also made the wizard's concentration on the mirror slip and since there technically was nothing else holding the mirror up... it came crashing down hitting the floor and splitting into a thousand pieces of ice on the floor. Hyano cringed at the crash but still giggled.

Well... there goes the game.

The wraith's train of thoughts was severed when he heard the crash and averted his gaze from the annoying girl, noting that not only did the other Nazgul vanish, but all that remained on his place were some broken shards of something... solid. He tilted his head to the side and stepped towards one piece, picking it up in his gauntleted hand, turning its surface towards him. He hissed and drew it back when he saw that other wraith again... But... What? He moved his head a little and flipped the item, noting how small it was... Yet showed another wraith... Hmm...

Wait...

Hyano watched him and for some reason noted that it probably finally clicked in his head what had happened.

"About time." she said then held her hand up. "And for the finally..." she flexed her hand and the ice turned to water again before she flicked her hand and it all shot at the wraith all at once... officially drenching him in water... for a second time today.

Oh payback was SWEET!

She was probably going to regret this stunt sooner or later but for now... she was going to enjoy it for all it was worth. I mean who wouldn't? She soaked the horrible scary wraith twice. She doubted anyone who was still alive could say that. Though she also doubted anyone could say they were also letting a wraith live in their home... Huh... Was she lucky or out of her mind? Maybe taking a mushroom from Radagast's stash once had hurt her more mentally then she thought.

* * *

Life for them continued on like this. Hyano would wake up to a prank of some kind or another soon realizing she would have to get used to this while Ren was forced to endure the more natural smells and actions of the little wizard. Hyano even tried to teach him how to cook once to which she earned a 'are you stupid?' look from the wraith. Considering he has no visible face, and pushed by the need to communicate, she slowly learned to give more attention to his body language, hence why she could distinguish his 'expressions'. His expressions were his movements and positions, also the small sounds he gave out. For example, she learned that even a hiss can have three different meanings, but one can decide which one he used at a time. If it is forced and sharp, it means distaste and anger, if it is slow, almost gentle, then it means he is content and pleased, if it is very short and deep… it means he saw something or senses danger. Or the tilt of his head means confusion and curiosity. She still had a lot to learn of course.

Not only was she the one who was trying to make communication work. Ren actually felt forced to learn a little of her language in order to give more clear orders. Words were hard to learn, seeing he wasn't all too keen to speak the language of weak beings like humans, but there was little choice. Along with the words, he also learned that this isn't the only means how she tries to get herself understood. The way her face changes compared to her change of mood can be a nice indicator of what she wishes from him. He learned to distinguish some emotions. Sadness, happiness, confusion, frustration… Mainly this is all he could understand. About the rest…. he didn't care.

A wizard and a Nazgul living in peace together is only known in fairy tales told to little children after wars to help them go to sleep. For Hyano and Ren? This fairy tale was reality.

Well… kind of…

But every fairy tale has an ending…

Happy or sad?

One will only find out if one reads on.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Lol! Just kidding. There are too many chapters after this to quit now.**

**Next chapter comes next week!**

_CA Productions_


	9. Changing Winds

**Cubby: Uuuuuuuuuugh.**

**Avp: Cubby?**

**Cubby: Uuuuuuuuuugh.**

**Avp: What the hell is wrong with her?**

**Hyano: She has been going to the gym every day for the past few weeks.**

**Avp: Ooooooh… *Sees something coming.* Gah! Ren don't do it!**

**Ren: *Runs in and drop kicks Cubby in the gut.***

**Cubby: Oof! *Falls over.* Uuuuuuuuuuugh!**

**Avp: *Cringes* Enjoy the show everybody… Hyano! Get the med kit!**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Changing Winds

_-Few months later-_

Hyano groaned waking up and feeling a heavy weight on her back. A few months ago she would be certain it is an animal which found its way into the tree house again… But through the time that passed she learned one thing…. There is only one true animal in this house. Highly un-trainable, disobedient, stubborn, and hell of a selfish bastard. Even her half asleep mind could tell what exactly is going on, having pulled this one in the past weeks repeatedly. Normally she would try to get up a few times until Ren felt she had been tortured enough for the morning and would hop off but today she wasn't feeling it. She mumbled into her pillow.

"Off Ren." she said in an oddly tired voice. Normally when she woke up she would be full of energy instantly, however today she knew that wouldn't be the case.

The wraith's gaze was directed down, towards the face of the dwarf as he so comfortably found his new favorite meditating spot on her back while she lay on her stomach. Well, it was slightly uncomfortable, but he was ready to sacrifice a few hours of sitting this way for revenge. It was simply too amusing to watch her wake up like this. Of course, sitting on her back was only one of the things he does every morning. He switches between different pranks each time. Once he drenches her in water, another time it would be sand again from the sandbox she implemented for him, then another time it would be stacking items on her sleeping form, so when she wakes up and gets up she either finds she cannot or all the items make a loud noise as they land on the floor... Or sometimes 'misplacing' her under her bed, on the table or once he even hauled her up a branch...

"No." he answered her curtly, doing like he was comfortable, and even shifted a bit in his position, letting her feel more of his weight, relaxing more. He still watched her though, amused and content with his work.

The small wizard grumbled a few curses into her pillow. She was sure by now that among the other words she had taught Ren there had to be some curses thrown in there. She thought a moment then smiled a bit.

"Alright. Guess I'm making fairy jam today." she said with a smirk. She knew he hated the smell of that dish. She had yet to see him eat a thing since he moved in with her so she was quite sure he had no taste but he seemed to have a rather keen sense of smell among other things. She had honestly planned on making something else today, as it was about the right time of year for pumpkins but he didn't have to know that.

The wraith hissed loudly at this, mostly of disgust and shook his head.

"Bad..." he said, hissing once more, but surprisingly not moving from his position."You make jam... Ren sit all day..." he threatened, piecing together a kind-of sentence from simple words he learned, meaning he will sit on her all day if she threatens him with making that disgusting substance. He still didn't know how she could even stand its stench, let alone consume it.

She knew he wasn't lying either. He had pulled this stunt more than once on her that had been a very long day. The first time she had been dumb enough to challenge if he would do it or not, after that it normally was just a thing of them both being rather stubborn. She laughed then tried to push him off.

"Fine. Fine. I won't make it. Just get off already. For a being with no body you're heavy as an orc." she joked and tried to push him off again though not as strongly as she usually would.

Months of living together or not... he still failed to understand half of what she said, at least when she talked this fast, but the part where she relented was clear, so after a hiss at her, he finally relieved her of his weight and stood.

"Good." He said, and went back to his 'chair' where he will spend most of his day. Not surprisingly, he already had a hoard of her staffs next to it. The wraith was always quick to notice if she made one and would snatch it away once it was ready for use. He did this still because of the way she behaved with him on the very first day they met. And it was amusing seeing her annoyed face. He also had some various items there now, aside of the staffs of course, which he found amusing, interesting or they simply met his taste. Mostly items that shined, reflected the light or had shapes he didn't see before. Not that she was happy with it of course, after all the more items he possessed the less she had. Among the items and very faint squeak could be heard as the little chipmunk told both to be more silent. It was the end of fall, which meant he was in a quite tired state, preparing for his long hibernation. He also gained even more weight, seeing he will need it while he slept.

"If you want quiet you should probably live in a hole." Hyano pointed out to the squeaky animal then sat up and stretched. Unlike Ship who grew fat, Hyano didn't seem to gain much weight at all. She however looked a lot paler. Less sun meant she wasn't tanning as much and it also was a sign for her that she wouldn't have as much energy even during the day. She shivered a little. She was not a fan of the cold. With a sigh the wizard got up, putting her wizard clothes on before lighting a proper fire by the caldron to help warm up the house. She knew Ren wasn't a fan of fire nor could he really feel the cold but she could and as long as he kept a distance she didn't see it as much of a problem.

"Ren. Go too?" she asked wondering if Ren wanted to go with her to pick out a pumpkin or two.

The Nazgul sat comfortably in his usual place and looked up at her, tilting his head to the side, not sure what she meant by her question.

"Where?" He asked, slightly unsure. He was still learning what most of these learned words exactly meant, and had the tendency of using them wrongly. While he watched her, waiting for an answer, the chipmunk chirped once, before crawling out of the pile of soft fabric that was laid into the corner. He shook his pelt and started rubbing his muzzle and head with his small hands, trying to wake up fully. He yawned, waggling his tiny tail, before crawling up to the box that still contained some nuts. He wouldn't truly be able to climb onto anyone's robes... He was simply too fat... Just enough for the winter.

The little girl thought of the right words to use. Since his grasp on words altogether was limited she had to pick and choose what he did know.

"Get food." she said. She didn't bother to say pumpkin since he had no idea what that meant. He would find out one way or another. "Please. Need help." she told him honestly. She knew this would take a lot longer if she did this alone, but maybe if he actually helped her for once she could get back before sun down.

"Tired." Was his curt reply. He had been up all night long, amusing himself with his items, the Shipmunk and the sand that was outside, gathered in one heap. He had a long ongoing 'project' for a week now. A perfect replica of Minas Morgul. However, it is going extremely slow. While he had a good memory of the stronghold, it was hard to recall each detail so perfectly. Each day he would rebuild parts of what was already standing, thinking he missed something or did it completely wrong. He sighed. He really wanted to meditate now to gather more information from the depths of his mind... not because he was tired. His most weak state was behind him, so now he didn't need meditation every day. Maybe every second day if he occupies himself with something energy-consuming, but otherwise if he just relaxes, he can go five days. And he did meditate two days ago, so didn't feel weak or tired... He simply didn't feel up to it. However... he knew she was as stubborn as he... And waited for what she will come up with to make him want to go.

The istar raised a brow at this answer. _Tired huh?_ She knew it wasn't true. There was no way he was really tired. She thought for a moment on just how much she really wanted to pull this project alone. Once she decided it was worth the effort to try to pull this thing with her she started thinking on how. She got an idea.

"Huh. Weak." she said putting her hands behind her head.

The wraith's head snapped to her and stared at her for a little while, not doing anything or saying a word.

"Weak?" He asked in an almost offended tone, watching her. "Tired." He repeated what he said, not up for any adventures today. However, he didn't take kindly to be called weak. He was strong in every sense of the word, and was damn proud of his powers. If anyone else said this, they would have landed in the deepest grave by now, but he was more... tolerant when it came to her. She has proven herself to be a useful servant, and so far -aside from minor annoyances- she seems to know her place. "Sleep." he pressed on, raising his head slightly, showing his superiority to her.

Hyano shook her head. "Weak." she repeated, knowing she was getting his goat on this one. One of the things she found mildly funny about Ren is he had a pride that was bigger than he was. He believed he was the best, at least among them anyway. She wasn't sure if he was considered the strongest among his own kind, besides him she had never even seen a Wraith before. If they were like him, though, she had interactions with them fairly pinned down by now. "Can't do it anyway." she said waving him off like there was no way he could go on the trip even if he wanted to.

Ren sighed in annoyance and shook his head at her. "Tired. No weak." He said now with a slightly raised voice, wanting to point out to her that he felt tired -even if he wasn't-, which doesn't equal being weak. If he was to talk about weakness, he would bring up hers. Falling asleep so deeply that he can do whatever he wished with her. Like... bringing her outside and putting her on a branch. She doesn't wake up. He was the one standing guard each night.

She didn't seem convinced. "Prove it. Come. Sleep later." she replied simply. Anyone who was to listen to their conversations would likely get very lost since they didn't use many words to express a lot. Part of their understanding had gotten to be mostly through body language by now. Hyano knew he didn't sleep but that's the closest word they had for his meditation so that's what they called it. They had many things they did this for. She still had yet to fully explain why she slept like a rock every night. She wondered if he thought all creatures like her did that now, he would be sorely mistaken if ever tried the same stunts on someone like Gandalf or just a normal human. That night would be funny.

The wraith gave her a half hiss - half shriek as he found his abilities and power questioned again, annoyed and offended at the same time. His stubborn and prideful nature commanded him to truly prove his abilities for her and actually do as she said, go wherever she wanted to go, be over with whatever she wanted to do and come back. He sounded more hisses as he grabbed a staff of the many next to him and stood up, slowly walking up to her and stopping there. He tapped the ground loudly with the staff as he held it, and signaled for her that he was ready for whatever she wanted to do. He will prove her he wasn't weak... But he also will prove her that she was weak... Tonight. All he needed to do was find a new way to annoy her.

The child mentally laughed. This was getting far too easy. She smiled up at him before calling out. "Be back in a bit, Ship!" she called to the little rodent before walking out of the house and heading north. She remembered where the pumpkins grew; there was a patch that grew in the same area every year.

The day was rather clouded and there was a chill in the air. She had switched her usual wizard clothes for ones of the same style but far thicker. Far more suited for the cold weather coming their way. She had thought to do the same for Ren at one point but the fact he couldn't feel the cold around them just made the idea seem rather silly.

The Nazgul walked after her, following her wherever she wanted to go, silently wondering where they are going and what they will do. While he thought has as less intelligent than him, he still had to remember that she was the one who amused him with new things. Introducing him to new activities and showing him new items. And how they worked, what they were for. Of course, he won't tell her that, it would only boost her self-confidence, and this is what he wanted to avoid. She already has enough with him being this... soft. He noticed the direction they went and wondered why they were heading north. Mostly they would go to the south for those stinking herbs as he could detect their stench too well... or east to the river. They rarely went north. He couldn't even remember when they were going there before. He made sure to follow her silently, keeping his senses awake and alert. Just in case.

It was a little while later that they came to a clearing full of the large orange plants. Hyano smiled. They were perfect this year. The year before had been a bad one for pumpkin growing but the one good thing that came out of it was that all the pumpkins that went bad from the previous year had made for good plant food for the ones of this year. She walked up to a rather large one and patted it before putting her ear to it to check and see how good it really was. She grinned then looked up at him.

The -to him- bright color of the orange plants was clear from a distance away already and tilted his head to the side, not knowing what it could be. Coming closer, he wasn't all that much wiser. He never saw plants like that before... This was certainly new. He looked on with curiosity as she walked among them and watched as she patted one, and... listened for something, was it? He walked closer at that moment, and stood before the... thing and lowered his gaze to it, before raising it to her, then back at it, as if asking her what it was.

"Pumpkin." she told him, thinking he would want a name for the thing she was looking at. "Need three." she said putting up three fingers so even if he didn't know what three meant he would see the number of fingers and be able to understand.

"Pu-….. Po…. Poum… Nah." He threw up his hands, not having the ability and the pronunciation for this one just yet. And he hated it when she amused herself with his inexperience, so took on practicing words at night when she was asleep, but he still rarely gets them right even then. And such things always lead to his pride being bruised by her finding great liking to make him repeat the badly said words… Sometimes he wished he could just kill her… He backed up from the patch of plants a little and judged its weight by its size. He was a wraith... not a Mumak to carry huge weights...

Hyano on the other hand was concentrating on the pumpkin already. She whispered a spell to it and the vine that was attached to it seemed to just let go. She grinned then pushed the large round object onto its side and started to roll it so it was away from the other pumpkins then walked back over so she stood next to Ren.

"Ren turn." she said waving for him to go ahead and pick one as well. She needed three. One for food and two for decoration. She thought once Ren saw exactly what they were doing with these things he would find great entertainment in it. He had a rather artistic mind but so far she had only seen that in his work with the sand. She wondered if he would have as much fun doing it with the crust of a bright orange object.

If he could frown, he would have, but because it was impossible he just stared at her for a while, then lowered his gaze at the other orange plants. He tilted his head to the side and decided to try it. Well, picturing him rolling one of these around towards his territory was... awkward to say the least, but if he wanted to get this over with, and prove her he wasn't weak, he could give it a try... Only because of that. He walked over to a patch and picked a slightly larger one -he didn't want to bend down too much as it was- and because he lacked the magic she used, he instead ripped its vine with his gauntlets and made sure it was on its side.

She grinned and found one last one. This one was a bit on the small side but for what she needed it for it would be perfect. She picked this one up then walked over and pushed the other one.

"Thank you, Ren." she said pleased he had helped her out, even if he didn't see it that way and started rolling her pumpkin towards home. It was a rather strange-looking task and the little wizard had to stop to catch her breath and get the larger pumpkin balanced again but for the most part she had the mechanics of the whole deal down pat after a few moments.

He did feel a slight jab at his pride as he was to roll this plant like a child back to his home, but shrugged and followed her, rolling his own after her. Of course he had an easier time doing this task, considering he was much stronger and was well rested, but she started to get tired quite easily. He tilted his head to the side at the second stop they made to let her rest for a moment. He watched her, then looked up to see the sun starting to set. Not much time was left actually... Each day she would go to sleep sooner and sooner, and waking up later, leaving him bored all night and day. He wasn't happy about it, and will make sure to voice this... somehow. He was so engulfed in his own thoughts that he didn't pay attention at a hill they were supposed to descend on... and didn't hold his grip on the plant. It ended up slipping from his grip and rolling down the hill, right past the dwarf and continuing downward with a high speed. The wraith hissed at this and attempting to catch it, he ran right after it, shrieking at it as if it understood him and will stop at his command.

Hyano blinked as all of a sudden an orange then black blur rushed by her. It took her a moment to realize what just happened before she broke into a heavy laughter. _Oh wow._ He really was nothing more than a huge child. It was beyond hilarious some days.

The wraith was lucky! The plant landed in a rather well-cushioned grassy area, so it didn't break. Not that he knew it would break, but everything seems to have a limit. He walked up to it and was about to bend down and retrieve it when he saw another plant like that roll past him. He watched it go towards the treehouse. This was when he noticed they have visitors. He really needed to work on concentrating on more things at a time.

She grinned then saw their house and her smile vanished all too suddenly. _Is that who I think it is?_ She thought as her eyes spotted someone… people at her home. She usually didn't get any visitors, especially after what happened with the village. But this one… This was not an ordinary person. She gasped and kicked her own pumpkin over the hill allowing the hill to do the work for her before running down the rest of the way and towards Ren.

The Nazgul was about to go and confront them when the child stood by his side

"Ren stay please." she instructed sure Ren could see what was going on from this distance.

The dark creature hissed at her request. She surely knows he wasn't one who just... lets people go up to his home like this. Where are their manners of announcing their visit? He watched her go and with new-found strength he marched right after her, not letting her tell him what to do, and of course he wanted to protect his territory. If someone was around, he needed to give a warning of his presence.

She walked up to her home her small pumpkin in her arms. "Gandalf... who are your friends?" she asked warily looking at the tall pale figures standing in front of her home. Elves. Tall and lean. All armed with bows and swords, and their gaze was less than inviting. If anything, they seemed to look at her with disbelief and distrust. The White wizard must have told them about her friend and they aren't happy about it. One could see that.

The White wizard turned around and tried to smile happily at the younger apprentice, but it was clouded by the knowledge of what will come.

"Hyano. Not even a hug?" He stood in front of her, then gestured at the elves around him. "These are good friends of mine, who will aid me on my next quest. Which... will involve the fact that winter is very near... young wizard..." He trailed off, gesturing with his expressions towards the wraith, whose dark aura was hard to miss. No doubt he was warning them, and reminding them of his power.

Hyano put her pumpkin down and looked at Ren, sighing as she realized just then that he didn't listen before walking up and hugging the far taller wizard. That quickly ended though the moment she heard him talk about winter. She jumped back and looked at him then the group. "Gandalf you are here for Ren aren't you?" she asked though she didn't wait for him to answer as she moved back to stand next to Ren. "Gandalf this is a bad idea. He is fine right where he is. He has given you no reason to worry." she pointed out to him though the stale looks of the elves standing around them said they hardly believed her words.

"Hyano..." Gandalf addressed her, taking a step forward towards them. "... You know exactly how weak you will become in that specific season. And without the sunlight he also will become stronger. Soon, his powers will be greater than yours... How will you keep him in line then?" He tried reasoning with her. If this won't work, he will try it from another approach. "He will sense the difference... and I don't want you to be left alone at that time. It is best you two part ways..." He tried, taking another step forward, his gaze alone telling her to think this through. While they talked, the elves started to surround them, just in case they need to handle it very quickly. They know their task, and the white wizard told them they will depart with the Nazgul... no matter what.

The sudden panic of the dwarf and the determined looks on the wizard's face, also the ever so enclosing elves gave Ren the idea what is going on. In addition, he heard them say his name. He gave a low and short hiss, making sure to back up just a little to have all elves standing around in his field of vision. He glanced from one opponent to the other, ready to defend his territory and himself. He made his decision a long time ago. He will not return to Mordor until he had an army and didn't free it from the reign of the humans and elves. He will not be caged in there like an animal. The slightly humiliating situation he is in now is the better choice for now.

Gandalf was right and she knew that but she couldn't help feeling this was a bad idea all the same. She was about to reply when she noticed the elves.

"Hey! You idiots! Get back! You will make him edgy doing that!" she yelled at them then looked at Gandalf. "He won't go, Gandalf and you are right. He is stronger but he has shown no signs that he even wants to hurt me or anyone else for that matter. If you try to take him now that is going to change fast. He will become dangerous and people are going to die." she warned him. She knew her friend well enough by now to know how this would likely play out. "Tell the elves to back up. Please." she said trying to plead with him to listen to her.

At her pleading, the older wizard raised a hand at his companions. He didn't want a fight. Not when it wasn't necessary.

"Stop where you stand. No further..." He told them, then looked back at the two. True, the Nazgul was getting more and more aggressive as his aura shows it, but the elves do need to be able to do their task and quickly immobilize the wraith. If needed, he will himself hold Hyano back. "I was trying to explain to you this a few times already, young one." He started, looking down at her now. "He knows survival. He will not be hostile as long as he knows you can be useful and his aggression would only bring him disadvantage... But once he gains the energy he needs, he won't need you anymore... This will be when he knows most can't stand against him... And will change attitudes very soon. He will be a danger either way to the world. It is best we forego most destruction and make sure he is safe. Just like Middle-Earth." He tried explaining it to her, watching as the Ringwraith still turned his head slightly to try and have an eye on each elf.

"It isn't just that Gandalf. You are at his home. He is protective of this place because he believes it is his. Me as well. You came without asking... if you were to say sorry and calm down... he will relax and this will be a lot easier." she explained to her elder. She understood that no matter what she said Gandalf was not going to let the Wraith stay there. However they were going about it all wrong. She wanted to avoid any bloodshed if she could get away with it. "... Where are you planning on taking him anyway?" she asked not sure if their plans were the same as they had been some months ago.

The White wizard sighed and closed his eyes at her request, shaking his head. "We did not have time to announce it beforehand, as we did not know we have to make this move now. The humans want to seal the black gates soon, just like the doors to Minas Morgul. We have to get him back to Mordor before this happens. Then, if we request they open it again, they will ask questions... and see him. Then, they will destroy him." He warned her with a stern gaze.

An elf did not see it that way. "Sir, we do not have time for this. It will be sun down soon and the creature will be at its strongest then. We should just finish and go." he said sternly. He didn't understand why they were listening to a child even if she was a wizard.

"We don't have much time. My elf companion is right. We cannot wait until tomorrow. Think about it what you wish. That he actually makes it to Mordor or gets destroyed on the way?" Gandalf never liked such decisions that decide life and death. It made him feel like he is playing a god, which he isn't, and never wanted to be.

She looked around a moment then back at Gandalf. If they did this either way she would never see Ren again. At least not likely. She didn't like this idea. Why did it have to come to a decision like that?

"Why does it have to be Mordor? Is there really no other option besides that place? With all the skills the elves have they really have no other way? Somewhere he could stay during the winter then come back in spring?" she inquired not believing it. She was quite sure the elves had other options; they just didn't want the dark creature under their own roof. Even if Ren was as weak as he used to be they wouldn't allow him near their borders simply on principle. They were too good and pure for such a thing.

Gandalf didn't want to start an argument about this, mainly because this entire problem fell on his shoulder. The kings of Middle-Earth expect top safety now that Sauron was defeated, and he wanted to grant it, for the sake of proving himself to them that he was just as a great leader as Saruman had been before his betrayal. All eyes are on him. He cannot afford to lose the respect and trust of the kings and people. The survival of the istari depends on this.

"There is no other option." He said, stepping closer once more, watching as the wraith stepped back, hissing a warning. "He has to return from where he came from. Mordor is his true home. And no matter what happened or what will happen... one day he would have had to be removed from Middle-Earth. Today is the day." The elves shifted in their stance, prepared themselves just in case it comes to fighting. "Try to make him understand then. Let us not use force. If it is possible, we want to bring him to Mordor willingly."

The little girl didn't like this, for more than one reason. A part of her felt like Gandalf was not doing this because he had to but because he knew it was what everyone else wanted of him. He had never been that way before. Half the time he was known for doing things everyone else didn't like because he knew it was right. She stepped back a little then looked at Ren.

"Fine... but I'm going too." she said not giving Gandalf a chance to argue the subject as she looked at Ren.

While the elves looked on curiously if she truly could communicate with the creature of darkness, Gandalf was concentrating on the new problem. He won't let her go, for the simple reason he said a while ago. Mordor isn't a place for one who is so much dependant on sunlight. And he just couldn't risk her life... and loyalty for such a creature.

"Ren and Hyano go Mordor. Not safe home." The young wizard told the dark being, trying to explain that home was not safe and they would be going to Mordor.

The Nazgul expected this question. He actually waited for it, and prepared to oppose. "No. Mordor no safe." He shook his head, taking a step back from her, then let his gaze wander to the elves who stared at them. He clenched his hands into fists, feeling more and more tense by each second.

The child istar noticed him tensing up and looked at the elves. "Either back off or leave." she snapped at them before looking back to the dark creature. She mouthed a 'I know' to his statement and thought a moment. She knew it wasn't safe in Mordor. It wasn't safe for her at all. However she wasn't seeing many options at the moment. "No home. No Mordor. Must go or die." she told him honestly. She knew he valued his safety above all. She hoped to work off of that.

"No..." The wraith said angrily, shaking his head again. "No Mordor. No die..." He then nodded towards the intruders. "They die." He added, before stepping once forward towards them. "Go!" He hissed, looking at each, watching as they tensed up at his sudden move. While he valued his safety, his possessive nature of his territory and belongings was greater, just like his pride. He wanted them gone. Everything was perfect until they showed up.

Hyano cursed under her breath then put a hand up asking the wraith to hold on while she looked at Gandalf.

"Please don't do this..." she said softly looking right at him. It was a plea that she was sure would go on deaf ears but she needed to at least try before things got ugly fast. Ren was not going to leave without beating the sin out of a few elves first and even then he would still be struggling the whole way. She also wasn't about to let this happen so easily. Everything had been fine. Why did they have to come and ruin it all?

The much older wizard couldn't do anything else than lower his gaze as he shook his head. "I wish I wouldn't need to. But if you have another idea, we will change our current plan. Otherwise, you would do well to show us that my trust in your abilities wasn't in vain, and you truly can control him as you promised you can." He told her, looking at her with an expectant gaze, making sure to keep the elves from attacking.

_Other options..._ The orange istar stopped getting an idea. "You stay here as well. During the late fall and winter. Along with an elf or two if you like. If you are so worried about him becoming a problem then you should take charge and stay here to help me rather than pulling him out and risking lives. I don't just control him. He trusts me." she told him. "This option is safer. You can easily subdue him if he becomes a problem between now and spring though I doubt he will even try anything anyway. All you have to do is stay with us for a few months." she reasoned. "Ren won't go because this is his home Gandalf. He is like a child. You take him away he will react like a child only he has a lot more power than one." she added.

"You don't understand, Hyano." Gandalf sighed, watching both. "No matter what you do, if he is not under watch in Mordor, he will become a problem. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow or next year. But one day he will cause trouble. Hyano..." he started, sighing again, lowering his gaze from her to the ground. "... I won't be here always to watch over you and this creature... I have to take care of this while I still can. There are many tasks to be done. I cannot stay for too long at one place." He informed her, now looking up at her again. "So, any other plans?"

And this is why there were so few wizards and they all would make horrible parents. They didn't have the time. It was rather depressing. Gandalf acted like her uncle when he was around but in reality he could not even be that much.

"No matter what idea I give to you, Gandalf, I don't think it will matter... you had your mind set for you way before you got here." she said her eyes on his. She wasn't angry with the White wizard but was disappointed, which was a feeling she never expected to have with the older man.

"You have to understand that you are inexperienced when it comes to his kind..." He started, sighing. "He can never be changed to be neutral or side with the kings in Middle-Earth. He is and will always be a servant to the Dark Lord, will follow in his footsteps as soon as he gains the power. One with such dark magic cannot be swayed, or told otherwise. He is a danger to you, to this world, and no matter that Sauron isn't here right now. He could come back any minute. One less problem to take care of if this happens." he paused to smile at her sadly, trying to reassure her that his choice is the best one can think of. "You have to let go of your caring nature sometimes, Hyano, and see the world as it is. Especially when so much depends on one's decisions." He shifted his gaze to the wraith, then back at her. "So, what is your answer? I cannot find any other way to truly hold him at bay than bringing him back to Mordor. I cannot watch him every minute, let alone let him go to wander. I cannot leave you with him either. His powers will soon out-power yours, and you cannot hold him at bay longer. You won't be able to stop him if he wishes to do something dark."

"First off I'm going to point out that the lot of you are blind. He passed me in power a long time ago and he knows that I'm as good as dead when I sleep at night and I'm still here. Second, if I had no influence over him still why is it he hasn't started trying to kill you all yet?" Hyano pointed out before tilting her head towards the creature behind her who had yet to move since she put her hand up to ask for him to stop. "And none of you have been here the past few months so how in the world do you think you know what he is like? I know he is a dark creature but if you could simply see him... he is like a child Gandalf. Willing to learn and even play. Last time you were here he hardly knew a few words. Now he expresses himself rather well considering... I think there is a chance for him... and if you do this you will be taking his only chance away." she said honestly.

Gandalf closed his eyes and shook his head at her. "As I said, he knows survival, Hyano. He will not make a move until he has enough strength to survive on his own. Who knows what he plans. He might be curious about the world, but only because he knows he gains from the knowledge and it helps him to survive. I know his mind, young one. I know it better than you... So..." This was when the elf moved and he didn't get to finish his sentence, but was about to give the command to the elves to stay put for a little longer when Ren was startled by the sudden movements around him.

The Nazgul was concentrating hard just then on the elves behind him when the one in front of them moved, grasping for his bow and arrows, which caused the orange wizard to step back in a protective manner and in the same time bumped into the wraith. He let out a furious shriek and launched forward towards said elf, but did not attack and stopped, being this just a warning and an attempt to scare him off instead. He knew he still had to wait a bit longer... It wasn't too long until night... The sun will soon be setting.

The elf nearly fired the arrow which he knocked but held his bow and pointed it right at Ren's chest. Hyano watched all this then looked down her head slumping.

"... This isn't right..." she said though she realized she had little choice in the matter. She wasn't sure which was worse… The feeling that this wasn't right or that it wasn't fair. She had done everything Gandalf asked of her in the past few months and even though she did this she was still being treated like she didn't know anything. She gripped her fists. "How do you plan to take him?"

"Well..." He trailed off, looking at the elf then waved at him, gesturing to put down the bow. "My elven companions are here to help me with that. They will help making sure that he is no danger to the world until he arrives to Mordor and that no one is a danger to him either. If we are fast enough, he will survive and arrive in his land safely, if we are too late, the humans will question us and we will have to reveal him. This would be the worst situation." His eyes briefly flickered to the still hissing Nazgul as it stared at the elf, as if daring him to shoot. "There are two versions. You help us convincing him or we will have to force him. No other option as it seems."

The young wizard was quiet. She had been given her options but that didn't stop her mind from trying to find some other option with little success. She looked down then walked up and grabbed the Nazgul's arm.

"Ren... stop." she said and looked up at him. "Must go." she added gritting her teeth. She wanted to make this as easy as she could and obviously didn't want anyone hurt. That included Ren. "Please..." she whispered hoping that at least one person would listen to her. Even if it was a dark creature like Ren.

"No!" he replied immediately and backed up from her, shaking his head, yanking his arm from her grip. "My home. Here." He pointed at the treehouse he considered his for the past months now and refused to go anywhere else. He didn't want to be caged in like an animal without the ability to work on his own goals and the new purpose he gave himself. Because this is what it would be like if he went now... Overseen by humans... No freedom. "Why?" he asked suddenly, tilting his hooded head to the side, wanting to know the reason behind the need of his sudden departure.

Everything in her wanted to cry but she did all she could to hold the tears back. Hyano didn't want him to leave anymore then he wanted to go but there was no choice. However when he asked why she sighed knowing she did not have all the words yet to fully explain it to him. She remembered his sand replica of Minas Morgul. She pointed to the gates of the structure he had created before putting a spell over it and having them go from opened to close.

"Gates close." she tried to explain to him. "Go now, alright. Go later... die." she added then gritted her teeth, doing her best to keep the tears away from her eyes.

The Nazgul was taken aback by this. So, they will close the gates, so no one can go in or out? Sealing everything within the walls of the land? How dare they?! No one can keep their land restricted like that! Have they no respect for the Dark Lord for his power? Reducing his land to a mere prison... "Why?" He asked again, although in a more demanding, even offended manner, looking at the dwarf, unsure why they want to close it down. Not like there is anything in there now... While he was typically a loner, just like his kind, he still wasn't too comfortable with the thought of spending the rest of eternity on his own. So, no matter what... he won't go at all.

She looked up at Gandalf then at Ren. "Scared." she said simply. She wasn't about to hide it. They were all afraid of him and all those who were under the Dark Lord's power. There was no point to even try. "Ren no safe. So close dark gates." she added trying to explain how they didn't believe Ren was safe there so they wanted to take him and close him behind the gates. As much as the little girl tried though her eyes betrayed her. She could never have a fully stale expression because her eyes always showed what she was feeling. She was hurt, angry and most of all sad.

Now he understood. Just as they are supposed to, the living fear him, the mortal cover in terror from his power and aura. So, in order to make sure he doesn't do anything that doesn't count within the limits of... 'goodwill', they want to close him into the land of Mordor. This is of course something he wanted to avoid at all cost. His hooded head soon turned to the old man. He was well aware that the wizard can easily force him to go with his current power, and there will be no chance to escape. He needed to find a way to escape their grasp and hide. Why didn't he listen to his mind back then? Hiding would have been so easy while the wizard didn't find him and the dwarf was too occupied with her opponent. Just jump down the river and let it carry him... But no... Revenge had to be more important. This was actually the first time in his existence as wraith that he questioned his own decisions. And it felt strange... His gaze soon fell back to the girl he recognized as a dwarf. Her expression was 'melancholy' if he could read it right... He still had trouble reading her emotions, considering he couldn't express any, but was managing well. He could distinguish a few by now and sadness was one she showed rarely. So, she is opposed of his departure? Or was she sad because she knows she sides with it? Only one way to find out...

"You?... Think?" He asked for her thoughts about this first before doing anything.

Hyano blinked at the question then shook her head. She wasn't sure how to explain what she thought to him. He didn't know what a friend was, nor did he fully understand emotions. She thought then pulled out her sand. It had been a while since she had to use this. Their conversations had been simple at best but she still hadn't much reason for the sand in the past month or so. She then pulled up a figure of herself and Ren. His figure disappears and she is left all alone and sad.

"Will miss Ren..." she admitted looking down. "Ren no scare me. I... happy." she said then looked to the pumpkins and remembering how only a little bit ago she had been ready to laugh her guts out. "But... Ren go... no hurt... Ren no go... Ren hurt." she said gripping the sand in her fist not able to help it anymore as tears streamed down her cheeks.

An opportunity presents itself right then and there. The young wizard actually was in a way attached to him, just like they were to his Lord. He could never leave his side, just like this foolish girl doesn't wish to be left alone. This somehow made him think of his situation. With his master gone, he felt alone and without purpose, but eventually learned to cope with it and now he is his own master in a way, but would still bow to the Dark Lord at any moment of his arrival. He cannot let her do the same... He wanted her as a servant until eternity… and with time... He will be maybe able to sway her to his side completely... She could help him... Help him escape... Help him hide... And help him with his new quest... Assemble an army and reclaim Mordor in Lord Sauron's name. He looked left and right, eyeing each elf, noting not many had their weapons drawn, and then finally at the White wizard, whose light magic was so great it made him uneasy and agitated. He finally lowered his gaze to the dwarf and lowered his tone to whisper. "Help Ren go... No Mordor... Go..." He told her. He was willing to leave his territory for now for the sake of getting a bigger one. And that bigger one will be Mordor. One day.

The little girl blinked.

_Is he serious?_

She looked up at him for a moment before looking at Gandalf. He wasn't going to like this. Not one bit. But... she thought a moment before nodding. She cupped her hand so it was hard for anyone but him to see showing him a figure of him picking her up. She hoped he understood well enough before she put the sand away.

The Nazgul felt satisfied to know that she agreed and actually is ready to side with him in this. Later, he will make sure she sides with him in everything. He didn't nod, nor did move as she showed him what she want him to do, just to not let the others realize she was showing him her plan. Well, picking her up was logical. He can run much faster and longer than she with her short legs and limited stamina.

Well, here goes nothing. She snatched the staff from him then slammed it down knocking all the elves off of their feet then used a spell to bring tree vines up to hold back Gandalf. This was something that had to be done quickly or it would end very badly.

Once she did what she had to, the wraith snatched her up with one arm and started running off into the foliage, east towards the river. He planned to get there safely, then jump right in, letting the harsh currents take care of the rest.

The elves quickly jumped to their feet after they were knocked down and gave chase before the White wizard could do or say anything. Gandalf was surprised by the sudden appearance of the vines, but swung his own staff and parted it. His usually kind eyes narrowed, not wanting to believe his eyes.

"Hyano!" He shouted after her with a strict tone, hurt by her sudden betrayal. He also used his magic to go after them, boosting his speed with the help of winds.

"Sorry..." she said under her breath then climbed up onto Ren's shoulders -who almost tripped in the process due to the weight shifting- and started hitting trees. Each tree she touched seemed to lower its branches along with each tree it touched until the forest was thickened behind them making it rather hard to follow. "Fast!" she yelled knowing that it would slow the elves but Gandalf was a whole another story.

He heard her demand that he runs faster, but he was already running as fast as he could, almost slipping on that damned mud. "No fast!" He told her as he jumped over a fallen log, almost slipping as he landed. The sound of water moving with high speed became louder and louder...

Almost there!

The elves grit their teeth as no matter where they went, the trees seemed to go against them. Some of them knew magic, so used theirs to ask the trees to give them free passing, which the plants granted. Three of the elves were very tight on their heels, while Gandalf wasn't too far behind. With only one swing of his staff, and the trees creaked back into their original position.

Hyano blinked as she heard water before realizing where he was heading. That was where she found him before, or rather where he found her. So this was what he was up to that day. She was going to wake up in pain after this she just knew it. The moment she saw the water she took a deep breath and closed her eyes while still holding tightly to his head getting ready to hit water.

Gandalf's shout echoed through the forest as he spoke in the language of the wizards, swinging his staff to send a bolt of ice their way, intending to stop them, not to kill them of course, but his spell never hit. Ren made it to the strong currents and not thinking twice about it or stopping, he jumped, the ice spell passing them above their heads.

They both landed in the river with a heavy splash, and the current gripped both, taking them with it wherever it went. While they were in the water, Ren tried to position himself so Hyano was always towards the surface, which was hard, considering the river was fast, and stones, rocks littered its bottom. Of course, him being a wraith, so an immortal being, he didn't need air to survive, but if he truly wanted this dwarf to help him further, he had to do everything to keep her alive. What they didn't know was that the river was actually heading towards a rather large waterfall...

The orange istar gasped as her head hit the surface and coughed up a little water noting that the wraith for the most part was trying to make sure she was safe. That was kind enough but the water was far too cold, her body instantly breaking into a shiver. Her head continued to get splashed under water no matter how hard Ren tried and it didn't help that it grew both deeper and faster as they moved forward. This ended in her coughing and gasping for air quite often though she tried to stay quiet. A sound caught her ears and she instantly knew what was coming. She took a deep breath the moment she had a chance before ducking her head under water and curling up into the Nazgul like a child to a parent.

Of course, the wraith didn't know what was coming, as he lacked the experience required, and let loose a shocked and brief shriek as he felt himself fall. He held onto the dwarf the best as he could, making sure she was positioned on top, so he can take the damage. Of course this won't hurt him, and it will preserve his servant. The fall was deep and rather fast, thanks to the water. The landing was equally sudden. He met the rocks at the bottom with a sick sounding smack, and felt the dwarf slip from his grip in the next moment.

Though, Ren took the impact that didn't stop the suddenness of the impact from hitting the wizard. Her lungs soon were flooded with the offending water and she floated. Unlike Ren, she was far lighter though her clothes did soak in as much water as they could weighing her down slightly. This would likely become a problem later considering that would not help the poor little girl warm up anytime soon however the bigger problem at the moment was the fact she was unconscious and currently not breathing in the water.

The water soon carried the wraith away from the hard surface, letting him float for a moment before sinking slowly. His heavy gear was always an annoyance when it came to water. He struggled a little, but eventually got his bearings and started for the surface. Breaking it, he started looking for the dwarf.

He turned in the water, trying to find her, trying to see where she surfaces, but she didn't. He hissed as he started swimming-splashing around as much as he could, looking for her, not liking the situation one bit. He knew mortals needed to breathe, or else they are no more. Which would be a problem. While he kind-of-swam, he finally noticed her floating and quickly paddled up to her, and turned her around to make sure her face was above the surface. Quickly, he swam to the shore and put her down watching her a little while.

This was strange...

No sound of breathing...

He tilted his head to the side, and thought about what to do. His kind never learnt how to help anyone if such situations occur. The only time he apparently saved someone, was the Shipmunk, who they left behind. The dwarf explained to him that the snake would have eaten the rodent, and actually was kind of dead, but with the constant poking he woke it up and saved its life. This is why that squeaking animal didn't leave him alone anymore at night. So, why not try this as well here? So, he reached out, and started to poke her side continuously.

Thinking back on it she probably should have explained that size does change the effectiveness of helping someone breathe again. While poking helped the rodent, he was small. If Ren used the same pressure needed to help Hyano on Shipmunk he would have broken the little one's rib cage. Hyano was small but nowhere near small enough for that to work on her. She continued to lay there her body not responding to the poking in the slightest. She wasn't dead. Not yet anyway. But much longer and she would be.

By this time, the rodent was already awake when he poked him back then. He must be doing something wrong... He wasn't educated in this kind of matter, so didn't know the concept of drowning, nor how to help it. He stopped his attempt and watched her for a little while, his mind reeling. She was too useful for him to let her die like this... and he also had to hurry. The elves and the wizard surely don't let them get away this easily... He might need to leave her behind... The thought itself was wrong in every way. He cannot stay hidden in this world without some serious help... and her magical abilities would come handy at creating an army... This was so frustrating...

"Annoying..." He said, shaking his head. So close, yet so far... So much for escaping... He felt anger rise within him at the weakness of this mortal, how easy it is to kill them even if one doesn't want them to die. They are too weak, too petty and in the eyes of the Valar, they are too insignificant to aid them with more durability. But he wanted this one to live! In a burst of fury he clenched his hands into fists and raised one, slamming it down into her chest in frustration, angry with her as if to punish her for her weakness.

Anymore pressure and he might have killed her on the spot. However this was exactly what she needed. Water burst out of her lungs and she started coughing and gasping for air her chest feeling like it was on fire from the lack of air for so long.

At the sudden sound and movement, the wraith hissed and backed up; falling backwards, but luckily caught himself before he hit the ground. His anger started to subside at the sight before him, seeing her sit again, and look at him...

Once her chest stopped heaving she panted and opened her eyes slowly. Her head was dazed and she wasn't fully sure what was going on. She looked around until she saw the Nazgul and relaxed a little.

"R-ren?.. What?" she said not fully sure what just happened. Just that she felt like she ran into a tree at full speed. Then it hit her what happened. Well, if the fact that the last thing she remembered was falling, she was wet and only came to right now is anything to go by. The little girl wanted to thank Ren for saving her life again but they didn't have time. Instead she reached up and grabbed onto him. "Go." she said tiredly. It wasn't a command as much as stating that they still needed to keep going.

Good. Maybe she was weak, but at least alive. They can take care of the rest later. He nodded at her and quickly stood, successfully slipping once on the mud that enclosed the shore –that damned substance again-, then finally managed a good enough footing, scooping her up onto his shoulder. This was when he was at a loss, but still made sure to run into the forest to be hidden by the foliage. "Where?" He asked, turning his head just a little, asking her where they are headed. Because frankly... he wasn't all that familiar with Middle-Earth.

Hyano leaned against him resting her head on top of his head. She had an idea actually. A place she had never been but heard of often. She pointed in a direction.

"Moria..." she said simply not sure if he knew of the place but assumed he would go none the less. The trip would take some time considering they were not very close as of now but at the moment it was the safest place they could head for. It was either that or stay in the out lands between any real areas but that would require staying in areas with virtually no cover. She would probably have to stay near the door to Moria but at least for the most part they would be safe.

Ren looked up as he heard her speak. "Moria?" He asked, not sure if he heard right. _Really? So far?_ While he can run for a day or so without tiring, he will need to stop and meditate, refreshing his mind every now and then. He took off into the right direction, yet again almost slipping. He was reminded that he hated this... fluid dirt with a passion. He always ends up slipping or falling, and can never run right. And right now, the ground was full with mud, seeing it rained the previous night. Aside of a few curses in black speech, he didn't utter a word, but kept going...

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

_CA Productions_


	10. All Hail the Lord!

**Cubby: *Sitting with her legs crossed knitting and watching TV.***

**Avp: *Walks in and blinks.* …**

**Cubby: *Looks up.* What? Never seen someone knit while watching WWE smack down?**

**Avp: … Yes… You do it once a month… However won't Ren have an issue with you knitting a hat out of his cloak?**

**Ren: *Meditating beside Cubby. Half of his cloak has been pulled out meaning his lower half of his body has disappeared.***

**Cubby: *Smirks evilly.* He won't notice. He hasn't even looked in a mirror in who knows how long. *Lifts up hat.* And I am going to look awesome in this!**

**Avp: *Face palms.* Enjoy the show folks.**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10 – All Hail the Lord

The trip was hard, long and tiring, even for a Ringwraith. Unlike the common belief, Nazgul have no unlimited power. They can tire, although not in body, but in mind. Seeing Ren's kind passed halfway to the Void, their body feels no pain, no exhaustion… But their mind… Oh their mind… Maybe it tires too quickly. Especially when they are fleeing, constantly alert and looking if they are followed, taking care to not leave any traces behind… Meditation is a must to not lose themselves to the full mindless behavior of a simple wraith, but the instinct to survive and the yearning for revenge pushed him on. On… until they reached their destination…

Hyano was dead asleep in his arms as they came to Moria. She had spent the majority of the trip this way. It didn't help that the effects of being both wet and cold started to take its toll on her small body. She did what she could to take in as much sun energy as she could but that didn't stop her body from getting sick. By the time they finally reached the lost city, she was pale and shivering beyond her control. She did whatever she could to keep from showing Ren just how bad she really felt. He didn't understand the mortal body and even though she was technically a wizard and they lived a rather long life span, her body was still affected in the same ways as any other human's. It was rather hard to get him to understand that so she didn't want to try. Instead, she just focused on taking any energy she could in. Kind of how Ren would meditate through both day and night even though he didn't really need to, she would try to sleep through both as well conserving. She would need it for later she was sure.

Ren wasn't one to go to a place without exploring it first, patrolling checking it out if there is no threat. He was sure they cannot go inside the mines, as she tends to lose energy when she is at a darker place he noticed, and Moria's mines are truly dark. Filled with goblins no doubt. But these creatures weren't truly enemies. They were allies of his, if he can restore their lost respect for their master that is. And his dark aura and the terror that he will inflict upon them will be enough to sway them onto his side and serve him while they stayed here.

Once the Nazgul found a place where he can hide the dwarf, he will try and gain entrance into the mines and find the goblins. He started making his way towards the mines, but kept a good eye on their surroundings, not even noticing the condition his new servant was in. He started climbing for a higher ground where he noticed a cave, struggling a bit, but he managed to reach it. Once there, he stepped up to the entrance and stayed there, silently listening for any sounds, feeling for life and sniffing for any unusual scents. But the cave seemed to be abandoned. He walked inside the finally laid her down, this was when he noticed her rather pale skin and her shivering. He didn't know what to think of this, so he tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Problem?" He asked, not sure if this change was good or bad...

The little girl opened her eyes noting where she was before replying. "Y-yes..." she said having to work to keep her teeth from chattering. "T-too cold..." she added though she wasn't sure he understood the meaning of cold. She didn't have much of a need to teach it to him before considering it was never a problem and he couldn't feel it anyway. She took in a deep breath which helped calm her body only a little. "N-need fire. Be alright." she said waving him off. She knew there was no way he would make her a fire. He hated fire and she didn't think he even knew how anyway. She would handle it once she found some wood. Though, she might have wanted to think about that on their way there.

_Fire? Really?_ The Nazgul hissed at the mentioning of that destroying light. Why would she need fire? Does she want to attack him now with it, now that they came this far? But now that he thought about it... Many travelers lit fires, this is how they can spot them easily from a distance. But why they light fires, he didn't know. Must be a mortal thing. And if it is a mortal thing, then it is her thing. He might tolerate it. But won't go close if she lights one here.

She looked around the cave curiously though her mind was rather hazy still. "M-moria?" she questioned.

"Yes. Moria." He said, telling her they are indeed here now, not too far from the entrance at that. At least he hoped… His memory might not be as clear as he thought it would be.

The young wizard nodded and smiled up at him. "...thank you Ren..." she breathed, having been too tired through the whole trip to properly thank him for saving her life. She assumed she should go ahead and get it out of the way.

He wasn't sure why she thanked him, but nodded nonetheless at her gratefulness. He stood and walked to the side, silently peering over the valley he could make out, just to see if anyone was nearby. His senses aren't yet as greatly extended like at night, but they will be soon, seeing the sun is setting.

"Me... stay?" Hyano asked, thinking in order not to be a problem to him she would have to stay there for now until he has checked out Moria. At least that's what she thought he was up to. Otherwise she had no idea why he put her down at the mouth of the cave instead of just continuing to go inside.

The wraith's answer to her question was a curt nod. "Yes. Ren look... safe..." He tried expressing himself, indicating he will look around first. If goblins are around, he wanted to announce his presence, so they won't go and attack him while the dwarf was with him. "You good?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, asking if she felt alright for the time being. He didn't want to leave her here dying... He still needed her for his plans.

"Yes. good." she replied though she wouldn't be awake much longer. She could already feel herself starting to fall asleep as they talked. "... Come back soon." she said and gave a yawn not able to help herself. No matter how she tried she was very tired. She kind of wished she was Ship right now, curled up, probably asleep already for winter. She wondered if he would be safe. A part of her wanted to go back for the little one but they couldn't, not yet anyway. Maybe later, or hopefully in spring he would come to them. She hoped so. She missed the little fuzz ball already and she was sure Ren did as well.

The wraith simply nodded at her request. He didn't plan going off for the whole night, but wanted to come back in a matter of few hours. He didn't wait for her to fall asleep, but after she confirmed she will be alright without him, he went off. He stalked about the entrance first, then around the mountain to make sure they were not followed, before stopping at the entrance of Moria.

Going in was another story...

The gate was sealed. A heavy door standing between him and the allies, which didn't seem to want to budge no matter how much he tried to push against it. He looked up to see some kind of writing, and found out very quickly that he can't read it... There goes today's exploration... Sighing, thinking he will ask the dwarf about this when she woke up, he proceeded patrolling the mountain's this side, making sure everything was safe before finally returning to the cave he left his servant at.

* * *

Before Hyano fully fell asleep she looked around the cave she had been left to sleep in. She soon found herself lucky as she found a little wood. Likely left behind by someone else who had spent some time in the cave. Knowing the stories she had been told likely a goblin of some kind. She used it to create a small fire. It provided little comfort and likely wouldn't last the whole night but it was better than nothing. she soon curled up into a little ball and fell asleep instantly. Anyone who didn't know she was there would think her just a ball of clothing rather than a person curled up on a cave floor.

* * *

By the time Ren made it back to the cave, it was in the middle of the night. It gave him the boost to his power he required to be able to finish his task before needing a good meditation. The escape and stress caused quite the loss in energy... As he stalked towards the cave, he stopped, smelling the air briefly before continuing on his way. As he predicted. She did make a fire. But to his relief, it was already gone, just the ash and bits of burnt wood remained. This won't be a danger to him, and luckily doesn't reduce his vision. He looked around for her, and eventually found a 'heap of clothing' which was her. He shook his head and walked up to her before sitting down cross-legged, taking on meditating position and starting his own resting. He will have to continue inside the mine after they found out what to do with the gate.

_-Next morning-_

Hyano woke up the next day when the sun hit her and thankfully it was making a quite good show of itself today. She hoped that would continue for the majority of the day because she needed a good sun bath. She sat up and looked around lazily before noticing Ren beside her. She smiled a bit and patted his arm lightly. Not to wake him up but just to let him know she was awake. She got up and looked around the cave before stepping out of it and noting her surroundings. She had never been here before so despite the cold chill in the air she wanted to explore.

But he did wake up... Ren stirred and raised his head, gazing forward, letting his mind slip back into place before looking to his either side to try and locate the dwarf. He shifted in his position, and eventually stood, going to her side.

"Moria... door... close." He tried telling her while he pointed into the direction of the gates to the mines. He cannot read the text, so didn't know how to open the gates. "Open." He continued, gesturing towards her, meaning he wanted her to open it for them. After this he looked down to the place where the fire was lit. The light was gone; all that was left was the burnt wood and ash. He knew so much that they cannot leave any traces back, so used his feet to kick some dirt on it and hide it under the earth.

She blinked and walked up to the door with both hands in her pockets. She would make use of her staff right about now but sadly that had been lost in the waters early in their trip. Oh yeah. She hadn't taught him to read yet. She would have to work on that once he got full speech down. She looked over the door for a moment.

"Elvish riddle." she said just mumbling to herself a little before the answer came to mind and she spoke the answer in the required tongue. She jumped back slightly as the door opened up to them.

The Nazgul tilted his head to the side as he watched the gates open almost at her command. So, the writing truly holds the answer. He couldn't recognize it, nor did he ever want to... at least not for now. First, they needed to find their bearings here, find their way around the Mines and finally meet the goblins, herding them back under Saran's flag. Ehm... Under Ren's flag in this case. The Dark Lord is silent for months now, not giving him answers to his questions, so he is on his own to decide his fate. This was strange... but he couldn't stop now to think about it... His master surely will answer in his own time.

The little wizard smiled up at Ren. "Hyano good yes?" she said with a giggle then out of nowhere sneezed.

The wraith flinched as he heard the sudden noise coming from the dwarf and looked at her sharply, watching her, staring, not sure if she made this noise or not. Well, he did hear this a few times in the few months, but it always surprised him. It came without warning all the time. He turned his gaze back to the dark entrance and took a step forward, looking at it, then peered beyond the darkness to see what awaits them. It seemed empty... But he knew better. The goblins and trolls aren't so far away...

"Go?" He asked, turning back just a little to indicate he was asking her if she wants to come.

Hyano thought a moment. She was sure inside was little to no sunlight. She looked up at the sun and waited a second until she felt she had the energy to do this. She could stay down there for at least a couple of hours before she started to feel tired again. At least she believed so. She smiled then nodded walking up to him. She reached out a hand and took his metal one like a child taking their father's hand. She would rather not get lost down here if she could help it. If she couldn't find her way out... there would be problems.

"Go." she confirmed for him ready to follow him inside.

Well, this was unexpected. He didn't expect her to grab his hand and didn't know what to think of it so didn't grab hers back, but shrugged it off and nodded, before heading inside, deeper into the mine. It was dark. For a normal human it would be hard to see, but Ren saw perfectly in there, seeing every rock and every chasm, every staircase and every bone in the corner. His senses were the best in darkness and his hearing doubled, now not weakened by the sun. He could hear the moving of rats, crabs and even something else in the distance. First, he wanted to see the goblins. Later they can show them around, as they know this place like the back of their hand. He pulled her along as he let his senses lead him along the maze-like corridors, slid up on stairs like they were nothing and followed his hearing towards the sound of moving and steps.

Hyano was as good as blind in the darkness of the caves her senses not tuned to being underground much less the lack of light. If she wasn't holding his hand she would probably have easily lost track of Ren long ago.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the main hall, where he stopped at the entrance, watching the rather massive pillars, the scent of burning and fire... Something happened here not long ago. He was careful now and opted to maybe go back and come back later... maybe meditate more on it. His instincts he thought he never had and never understood were screaming in his head, the feeling of being watched increased each second... And he didn't move.

The wizard blinked as he slowed then stopped. She tilted her head slightly before a sound caught her ears. A loud thumping sound coming from around them and down the halls of the caves.

"Drums?" she asked with a frown, tilting her head then looked around as she started to hear another sound. Like a lot of bugs moving in wood. It was coming from above. Where there bats down here? No, whatever that was it had to be much larger than a bat. She thought a moment. "... Battle drums." she whispered and gripped Ren's hand moving closer to the much taller man. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

He found he hated being uncertain. If his master was here, he would know what to do and would act in an instant, as he knew best... But this time it was up to him. The Nazgul clenched his hands into fists, in return grasping the dwarf's hand, which he has forgotten was still holding his.

His decision was made.

He will not let these goblins behave more superior than him. He was much greater than them, a mightier entity, someone of higher ranks according to their Dark Lord's system. He was serving their master directly through their king. These goblins and trolls were created by him just the same, but escaped his hold with time and made this region home after they conquered Moria in their Lord's name. He will herd them back where they belong. First, he opted to leave the dwarf here, and deal with them on his own, but decided against it. She was valuable... If he left her here, the goblins could get to her sooner than how he could prove his strength and rank to them. So, after a few moments of waiting, the Nazgul gripped the dwarf's arm and pulled her with him as he stepped inside.

She meeped as she was tugged farther into the cave. Was he sure about this? She sure as Mordor wasn't. She took in a breath and continued to follow him the sounds of the drums growing louder.

It seemed like the Goblins knew they were there but weren't sure what to do. They must have an idea as to who the creature was who invaded their caves or they sensed his power and were judging how much of a threat he really was with many pairs of slit yellow eyes from above. Along with the wizard with him. She didn't look nor feel like a threat which through them off slightly. Why would a creature like that keep a creature like her around in the first place?

One goblin decided to find out.

It crawled lower from the ceiling and pillars, its leather armor made of either goblin or human parts was the only thing protecting it from blows. Small, thin, but swift and deadly as it was, it dropped from a pillar and held a hand over its sword, daring to threaten the creature of darkness.

The Nazgul sensed each of the goblins, even the trolls which were still hidden from view, but no doubt waiting for the right moment to attack if they so decide. His hooded head turned from one pillar to the next, pointing out a few creatures, making sure to make them realize he can see them, sense them, smell them and with his extended dark aura, he also made sure that they realize he will act if they become hostile. They were wise to not jump to conclusions and attack without thinking. While maybe the dwarf next to him would not survive the confrontation, he wouldn't rest until he caught and killed each of these filthy creatures for disrespecting him. Once he sensed movement, he turned his head towards the source, spotting the little creature as it crawled down. He stood his ground, even stepped forward to meet the goblin with determination.

"Who are you?" it said in its dark tongue. For once Hyano was the one who didn't understand. She wasn't so scared of the goblin. Mostly because she could hardly see the thing. However she was not stupid. She kept close to Ren knowing anywhere else was not safe for her.

The wraith raised his head higher to show his natural superiority and fearless side. "You come down here, and yet you don't know against which creature of darkness you stand before?" he said rather angrily at his question in Black Speech, offended by the question itself or that he dared asking it in the first place. But decided to not punish him... If he became hostile in the beginning, he knew they won't see him as an ally... However, he did need to show authority or they question his strength. "I demand to speak with your leader. Bring us to him. Now."

The goblin hissed.

"Our leader... was destroyed... by one of her kind." he replied pointing to Hyano with a jagged nailed finger. He meant the Balrog, which they had worshiped like a god down here for some time until Gandalf came and fought with it so long ago. Actually since that time the creatures had been at a loss. Like Ren, they were used to being under some kind of command. Sauron. The Balrog. Anyone. They killed each other and served a higher creature. It left them rather unsure of what to do or how to act. They continued to constantly fight among themselves which was deemed normal for their kind but besides that little else was done. They of course did not understand that like Sauron a Balrog was not an easy thing to kill. Just that it had disappeared and the wizard had walked out of their caves so they believed it dead.

Well, this played out well for Ren. He looked briefly at the dwarf and actually thought a dwarf killed their leader. He however didn't have the knowledge about the Balrog, so thought of a goblin leader. It didn't have as great significance though, as the main fact was that these creatures were without a leader. And he, the Nazgul, a superior creature was without an army. A perfect setting to his mind. He was starting to get used to think on his own, having no whispers to guide him to the right decision. It made the end result so much more worth the effort... Making it his achievement.

"Then you are without leader no more..." he hissed as he let go of the girl and stepped closer to the goblin, standing in the middle of the hall. "For I, the Nazgul Ren, lieutenant of the Dark Lord, Eighth Lord of Men shall take control over your pitiful lives... Guide you to become great, lead you out of your desperation and grant you power over the mortals." He shouted so each of them can hear him and his claim over Moria itself. If they accept, he, as they leader, will become Lord of Moria and will have free access around the Mines and full control over the goblins and trolls.

Hyano shuddered as the halls filled with cries of both agreement and denial of the idea of the new leader. The goblin in front of him let out a screech silencing all of them before looking before turning back to Ren. "Some know of you Ren. However others still want proof of your... strength before we all will follow your will..." he said then smirked. "I have just the way too... A problem we have had as of late. A troll recently went rogue and has made a point of killing anyone who dares go deep into the mines... Show us the power a Nazgul has as a lord by putting an end to the problem." he proposed to the dark creature before him.

The Nazgul hissed dangerously at the goblin, taking another step forward.

"You dare question my power?" He asked furiously, making sure each of them heard his words. He felt offended by the questioning of his prowess, but for the sake of their loyalty and fear from him, he will have to aid them this time. "But very well. I will solve your petty problem. I will show you what powers lurk within me..." He said, turning to look at the crowd of goblins up the pillars. "You will all see and stare in awe as a Nazgul unleashes his power. And then... you shall submit to my will and serve me, so in return we can become great together."

The goblins seemed to react in approval of the strong aura the Nazgul had and his strong words.

He lowered his gaze to the goblin in front of him. "Show me the way..." He demanded, feeling rather energetic at the moment. He never felt this way before... The extreme feeling of superiority over weaker beings was always something minor he felt under the reign of his Lord, knowing he just did as his master told him... But now... these goblins and trolls... they are his and his only... They will serve only him; they worship no Dark Lord... But will stand in awe at knowing his power... It was a new feeling... and with his manner of speech, he surprised himself. Actually... he was planning it, practicing at night and in the morning while he meditated. Knowing he lacked actually speech skills, as it was never his duty. Now that he tried it out…. It wasn't so bad.

The one goblin grinned then called out. A few dropped down landing beside Hyano. "They will watch over your wizard." he said.

The Nazgul tilted his head to the side as the goblin recognized his servant as a... wizard. So... was she a dwarf or a wizard? He didn't understand. Wizards were tall, old human-like creatures, not this small and young looking. Though... if it was true, it only increased his advantage... But still… It was strange… and something in him refused to believe it. What makes her to a wizard? She is small, isn't she? A wizard is tall… Dwarves are small…

One tried to grab the little girl to which she reacted instantly. Since she couldn't exactly see who was touching her it was only natural that she freaked out. She grabbed the larger creature by the arm and kicked him in the knee a loud snap being heard before using the force of his fall to throw him over her shoulder and into the ground harshly. She panted heavily. The other two goblins weren't sure what to make of this. She had just taken down a full grown goblin on her own. They all jumped when she let out another sneeze then coughed adding insult to injury. She was even sick. She wasn't that strong but she knew how to use other creature's strengths to her advantage. When you spend all your time with animals you have to learn to do that rather quickly considering many animals reacted violently out of nowhere.

"Ren... what?" she asked wondering what she just threw still not able to see the much larger goblin.

He turned around and stared at her, watching as she looked around blindly. "No fear. We good. Ren go. Hyano stay." He told her quickly in the language she knew and looked at the goblin next to him. "She cannot see in this darkness. Give her some light." He told him, but didn't specify how they have to achieve it. They know the mines; they know the items they had, so they will have to handle it.

The little girl nodded, understanding and knowing that Ren could see her in this darkness. Another goblin carefully reached out and touched her back. The calmer touch was enough to not get the goblin killed. He and one other goblin led her away leaving the other goblin to whatever fate might decide. Already they were following the Nazgul's orders.

The other goblin waved for Ren to follow him and he made his ways deeper into the darkness of the caves. It didn't take long before they started hearing roars and crashes.

"He has been like this for 2 moons. Even for a troll this is rather... odd." the goblin said then jumped back as a boulder was thrown smashing into a wall. The troll roared again. He was huge even by troll standards and had small glowing red eyes and sharp teeth his body bulging with muscle. He was foaming at the mouth his mind obviously gone. He stopped and sniffed before turning his eyes on them. The goblin backed up slightly knowing full well what this could mean. He roared and ran at them using his arms like extra feet to launch himself forward faster leaving craters in his wake.

Ren did want to dodge and run for cover as his more free mind dictated, but his pride was simply too great to let all these goblins see him this weak. They will never follow him if he let himself behave like a petty mortal would... ducking for cover. Even if it ensured better thinking and more time to form a plan. He calculated the flying boulder's route and knew it will crash somewhere next to him. He didn't even flinch, his dark robes flapped in the air current it created. The wraith watched as the troll spotted him and charged. He tried looking for some sense inside its mind, but there was none to be found. This one was beyond help. One troll less it seems. One thing he knew... He wasn't a great sword fighter like some of his brothers... but he will use his weapon if needed. Thankfully, they retrieved his sword from the forest after his attempted escape. He stared at the creature as it approached and once it was close enough, yet far enough, he took in a breath and unleashed at him the infamous screech of a wraith, which sends cold chill along every living's spine, makes them root into their spot, and shudder with terror... collapse with horror and plead for mercy. The fear itself being his kind's greatest weapon.

The creature did stop in its tracks a shudder running up his spine. It was enough to put fear in his far gone mind but not sense. It roared and clutching its head before growling at the source of its fear. He had no idea what Ren was or why he was able to scare him like that but there was one thing it knew for it. It wanted to destroy that fear.

The usual sense of superiority washed over the Ringwraith and naturally he tried to sway the creature back to his side by creating fear, extending his aura and hissing at him menacingly, showing his fearless side, demanding he returns where he belongs. But of course his more clear mind knew this won't happen. The troll was beyond help and won't listen to anyone. He cannot let this happen. All that resides on his land listens to his command.

Or they die.

Slowly, the Nazgul reached into his robe and retrieved his sword, the sound of metal sliding against metal echoed in the rather large room. He stood ready to deliver a quick killing blow. As fast as he could, he tried to collect every knowledge he had with sword fighting and killing much bigger foes. He knew the troll's most weak spot was its neck. If he managed to stab him there, he will drop like a stone. He shifted a little in his stance, waiting for the troll to attack and launch forward with a limb, leaving his neck vulnerable and open for a direct hit.

That didn't take long.

The troll would not stand for this fear. He would kill it like the pest it was. He roared loud enough that it rang through the whole of the minds. The troll lifted an arm and like a hammer tried to bring it down on Ren like he was no bigger than a bug. Which considering the size difference you could say he was no bigger than a bug compared to the troll. If anyone ever told Ren that comparison though they would likely get killed as fast as the words left their mouths.

The Nazgul made sure to dodge to the side, and not backwards as the troll surely anticipated, so this way the vulnerable neck was exposed to him. The troll was of course maybe bigger and bulking, but this also made him so much slower. This was what Ren knew to use. He didn't waste time but tightened his grip on his sword, before raising it and stabbing the troll right into his neck with a brief shriek, making sure to slice it deep and through the inner side, before letting it slide out and he backed up from it, not wanting to be in the way if it decided to give one last swipe.

The lumbering creature gurgled out a roar of pain and anger as it stumbled back putting a hand over its neck blood spilling out between his fingers. He cried and as Ren predicted he tried to make one final slam at him. He had no success before falling to his knees and dropping down like a sack of boulders. It made one last groan before its body slowly lost all life feeling nothing but pain as it was forced to die a slow bloody death.

The goblin stepped forward. It was in awe of what it had just seen. They had sent many of their best goblins to try to stop the beast only to be killed then turned into food. "You truly are great... Lord Ren." he said then bowed his head.

Ren turned towards the creature and sheathed his weapon, calming his mind, satisfied that they now acknowledged his power. And not only that. After months of peace he finally could spill blood, smell its delicious yet disgusting scent in the air and watch as life left the body of his victim. Now he knew that his dark mind yearned for this for a long time now.

"You should never question the power such as mine. A creature that delves in the shadows, casts fear deep into his enemies' soul just by a glance." He warned him before turning and looking around to see all the goblins and trolls around him. The wraith decided to take immediate control. If his information is correct, this mine was used to gain mithril, and they shall it have for themselves. "Choose the most successful goblins and trolls. They shall be the generals. Three for the goblins, one for the trolls. Then grab shovels and pickaxes, search for the precious metal that is hidden there and make use of it. Forge weapons and armor, so much lighter and stronger than what you have. Rebuild this city! This shall be our stronghold! The gates are strong but easy to open. We shall change the way it works." He commanded them, shouting so each can hear.

"Yes Lord Ren!" they all called out in a mix of roars and hisses before making their way to do as asked. First, was the choosing of generals. This of course ended in fights. The strongest and smartest of their kind all went at it until all that was left were the needed 3 goblins and 1 troll. After the cries and fights finally ended it wasn't long before the halls filled with the sounds of metal meeting stone. the creatures of darkness were glad to have guidance again. To know what their beginning and end would be. Instead of the uncertainty that free will gave them.

All hail their savior! All hail the Lord of Moria!

* * *

**We are sorry for the shortness. But this seemed to be the right part to separate chapters. But do not worry, from now on expect longer chapters.**

**Hope you liked it.**

_CA Productions_


	11. First Steps into the Unknown

_**We would like to thank our dear readers for sticking with us, and of course for the wonderful reviews. There was one rather detailed one to which we would like to give satisfying answers, just in case others are wondering about these details too. Sadly, there is no name attached to the review, but no matter, we would like to thank you for the constructive feedback on our story.**_

_**\- Modern words in the story: Thank you for pointing this problem out. We will do our best from now on to pay attention and edit out any modern sounding words, although, we might end up missing a few.**_

_**\- Hyano's case: Well, this certainly is a little complicated. We don't want to ruin the surprise, as the reason and the 'hows' and 'whys' are within the story itself and will be revealed in its own time. Until then, there are hints scattered around all over the story, so keep an eye out for them. Although, we feel we should give a warning: we have made modifications to Tolkien's world here, mainly to the istari. -Age, duties, later even in the numbers- It will make sense once these changes are explained.**_

_**\- Hiring a beta: Sadly, one of us -avpke- had a very bad experience with betas. They usually aren't as good as they advertise themselves to be, and sadly have a very bad sense of time and rarely are done on schedule. Plus, we don't really wish to be dependent on betas.**_

_**We hope these answer all the questions you have. If we left anything out, please note it.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_CA Productions_

* * *

**Cubby and Ren: *Playing 'Just dance'***

**Hyano: *Walks behind the TV and trips over the power cord turning it off.***

**Cubby: *Stands there stunned.***

**Ren *Screeches then takes off after Hyano who bolts.***

**Avp: *Walks in while reading a book. A black and orange blur run by him and somehow his book ends up upside down.* … Am I the only sane one that lives in this story?**

**Cubby: *On the floor crying.* Start the story already and let me morn my winning score in peace!**

**Avp: *Sighs* Enjoy the chapter folks.**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11 – First Steps into the Unknown

The Nazgul only stayed there for a little while to watch them, inspecting the preparation for the mining, the fights, and the start of the reconstruction he ordered them to do. He knew that right now they are slightly vulnerable. The doors are easy to be opened and give free way to the enemy if they wished to enter. No doubt they know how to gain entry by now. He cannot let them find this place... But how can he prevent their discovery? He was thinking very hard as he walked along the halls, drowning out the sound of metal, stone and water altogether. The door is sealed with magic... it surely can be changed with magic again. His gaze soon traveled forward, glancing in the direction they brought his servant into. Hyano is a wizard then, not a dwarf... Which he still didn't understand how it could be. She was too small to be a wizard and too young, more fit to be a dwarf. He shook these thoughts aside and walked quickly, hurrying to her.

While the Nazgul dealt with the problem at hand, Hyano had been placed in a rather well lit hall. She seemed to have enough energy now. Though the light of a torch did not give her nearly as much energy as that of true sunlight you get enough and she can make some use of it. She knelt next to the goblin from before. He was hissing as her hand glowed over the knee she had broken.

"Stay still!" she yelled at him before putting pressure on it, another crack forcing a cry from the larger creature. It was a mix of her moving the bone and using healing magic on him. While it did heal him it also caused him pain as a creature of darkness.

The light in the hall was bright in contrast to the darkness of this mine, and the scream coming from there was harsh, loud, bouncing along the corridors, echoing. He hesitated, but stepped into the fire-made light, noticing his vision seemed to blur, wavering as the flames flickered. But she was easy to be spotted, as she possessed a soul, unlike these creatures. He stood there, watching as she healed the goblin, but did not understand why. It was easily replaceable if he so wished and can supply the others with food if they felt hungry. They surely tended to eat the weak. After she finished, he stepped closer, tilting his head to the side.

"Hyano... Door. No safe. Magic." he tried explaining as best as he could, but his speech in this tongue was still limited. Then he turned his hooded head towards the goblin, addressing him in black speech. "Leave us and join the others in their tasks." he commanded him.

The goblin did as told with some difficulty however he was not foolish enough to try to stay there any longer than he had to. Though his leg was for the most part healed he still limped slightly as he walked away. Hyano watched the goblin then looked up to Ren.

The Nazgul watched as he left then gave the dwa...ehm... the wizard all his attention, hoping she will understand what he wanted. "New magic." he tried again.

The little girl knew he was right. With the door the way it was now there was a good chance of it causing more harm than good. Back when no one knew the answer it was worth its name as a strong gate but now it was a weak point. She thought a moment then stood.

"Go Door. Hyano make good." she told him walking up and taking his hand again wanting him to lead her to the door. She had an idea.

The Nazgul nodded and was surprised again as she grabbed his hand and not knowing that he should grab back, he didn't. Instead he let her latch onto his arm and pulled her with him, rushing, hurrying as fast as he could. He didn't take into account that she had shorter legs, just wanted to reach the gate as soon as possible. The wizard and elves might be not that far behind. With her not waking after their fall, they wasted much time, just like with staying outside at night. Who knows where the enemy is now... They could be already knocking at their door.

If she wasn't swift on her feet she might have lost her arm with how fast he was going. Lucky for her she could run about as fast as a rabbit when she wanted to.

"Fast." he told her as he pulled her along, now breaking into a run, making sure to hold her up just a little to make sure she does not fall and slow them down. It wasn't long until they reached the gate, the memory of the route was etched in his mind, and the hallways were familiar just like the directions from when they came in. He stopped in front of it and released her, gesturing towards the entrance with his head. "Door strong. Magic no strong. New magic." he told her, stepping closer to the gate, turning his gaze towards it, inspecting it closely.

Hyano stepped away from him and looked it over for a moment. Closed her eyes her hands together for a moment before opening them and slamming her hands on the door. A rush of energy burst through it. The original writing was quickly replaced by a new set however this time it wasn't a riddle. It was a warning to all those who somehow made it passed this gate of what lied ahead. In the middle of the door a symbol also began to appear. A three headed beast. She panted as she finished the spell before touching her shoulder and cringing. She needed to show Ren what exactly she had done. She showed him the symbol that was now on her other shoulder like the one on the door. She tapped it.

"Ren mark." she said then walked up to the door and touched it. The symbols eyes glowed red before opening up to her. The door would not open for anyone without the mark. They would have to do the same for the goblins as well.

The wraith tilted his head to the side, not quite sure what creature it is that she created on it, but he knew it doesn't have much significance. What mattered is now that she changed the way one can enter. Ren looked at the same symbol on her shoulder, now decorating her along the other sun symbol on her other shoulder. He understood the concept once she demonstrated how it all works. So, one needs this symbol to come in and go out, not that ridiculous word which she said not after a few minutes of watching the writing above the door... In this case they will need this symbol on each goblin and troll. Or at least some who would be assigned to keep close to the gates. They are too expendable to mark each. The generals surely need it, along with the guards, but the others are not as important right now to give them this sign. He wondered if he needed to bear it as well, or if he can go out without it just the same. Well, seeing she cannot truly mark him. His spectral body would not accept such magical signs. He pointed to himself, tilting his head to the side, asking her this way if he needed it, before trying to think of a way how to explain to her that not all creatures need this sign.

Hyano nodded and walked up taking his hand and putting her hand over his gauntlet placing the symbol on the palm of it so it wouldn't be easily seen. She then pushed him back a distance and as they moved away from the door all the symbols on it started to fade away leaving the door barren of any sign that it could even be opened. She looked up to him and grinned feeling proud of herself.

"Hyano good?" she inquired then sneezed and groaned. Being sick was so annoying. No matter how good you felt your body always had to remind you that you really felt like someone hit you with a mace.

The wraith at this tilted his head a little. He raised his hand and looked at the symbol on it. He still couldn't determine what creature it was... He never saw it in his life. He lowered his gaze to the door and watched it a little bit. So, does this mean, that each time he went close to the door it will light up and show the symbol? And more importantly... is it visible from the outside as well? If it was so, his position is easy to give away if he is close to it. However, when it isn't lit, one can't know how to enter the gates, which should prevent the wizard and elves to gain entry. But again... is the wizard able to trace this and simply copy the symbol? He wasn't sure about this... He had to word it somehow, so did not yet comment on her question, not scolding nor praising her just yet. His head jerked to the side as he heard that same noise come from her again and tilted his head to the side. This was the second time she did this today, and wondered if it is a sign of something.

"Door safe?" He asked, starting his questioning as he started walking closer. As he was near enough, the symbol lit up, revealing its form. "See out?" he pointed towards the door, not sure if she will understand. "Elf see?" He asked differently, as he still did not know the word for 'wizard'.

The young wizard blinked and tilted her head at his question. _Elf? What elf?_ She was a little confused before figuring he was wondering just how safe the door was. She shrugged then walked over and picked up a skull. She didn't like holding things like this but she figured it was the best way to show him just what she had done. She took the time to etch the same symbol onto the forehead of the skull making sure to have it perfect mark for mark before smiling at her handy work. If it wasn't on a skull she might have actually been proud of herself. She then threw it right at the door. The eyes lit up again only this time instead of the door opening the creature moved one of its heads, growled like a dog before pushing out of the door and slamming its jaw down on the skull making sure to destroy the offending object before returning back to its place. She looked to Ren.

_Oh, so this is how it worked!_ The Nazgul thought. If the wizard or the elves that accompanied him were to try and copy the mark, they cannot make a perfect one and will be attacked by this... thing. He never saw such magic, and it just strengthened his belief that taking her with him was a very good idea. She was truly valuable and wanted to keep her around for a very long time. Or forever, depends on the circumstances.

"No see out. Only see side on." she corrected him putting her hands in her pockets then sneezed again not able to help it.

The wraith looked down as she did that noise again and tilted his head to the side.

"Hyano good?" he asked, wanting to know if she was alright. Now that she is a needed ally, he will do everything to ensure her safety and well-being. Make her his right hand. But nothing more. He still needed to keep his superiority well known for her. With the security of their new base, the spawning of goblins and trolls, and the securing of the mine will be easier and safer, and also can be sped up greatly without the danger of being ambushed and intruders sticking their nose where they shouldn't. With the generals taking the orders, he has time to plot and think further into the future. This is something he will do with the dwa... the wizard that was with him. But first, he needed to make sure she was comfortable in the mines...

The small girl nodded. Yeah, she was alright. Or at least she would be. It was the same cold she got every year. She knew why she got it and sadly there was no way of preventing it. Her body was simply getting payback for her not being able to get enough sunlight as of late. Her body's ability to fight of disease was lacking but as long as she was careful she should be fine, though, considering the situation she would have to take additional care this year.

"Need light." she told him honestly before taking his hand only this time she climbed up his arm to his shoulder. "Sick... body weak. Need light and rest." she replied not sure if he understood all that but figured she would get what she needed either way. She turned her head away from him to sneeze again. She did have some manners before relaxing her head resting where his head should be.

He tolerated as she grabbed his arm again, but was quite surprised as she this time climbed up to sit on his shoulders. Well, not like he couldn't carry her as they used to position to help her reach something tall before many times, but for someone else, especially the goblins to see this... He didn't know if it would give voice to his strength or if it would humiliate him only... His pride being difficult again, he did not move first after she told him she needed light. He understood as much. Light. In a mine... Where can they find light? Torches maybe?

"Fire?" He asked her, tilting his head slightly upwards and to the side to try and look at her, but not with much success. He shifted in his stance, maintaining his balance, but did not move, still not sure if he should carry her this way.

"Yes. fire." she confirmed. Fire would help. Not as well as the real sun but it would make her feel better than this after a while. She noticed he seemed hesitant to move on and tilted her head. "Ren good?" she questioned. She was pretty sure nothing was wrong with the dark creature so she wasn't sure as to why he was stuck there. While she did understand respect and so on she did not have much of a sense of pride. She couldn't fully understand what Ren was thinking or feeling. She could only wait for him to either tell her to get off or for him to move on. She was a child who was sick and tired. She isn't going to figure out everything even if she understood pride.

She needs light that is sure, but he cannot bring her outside... Who knows if that wizard and elves aren't lurking around here now. Maybe once they secured the mountains completely... Extending the fortress towards the surface. Until then, maybe there is a part of the mine where a little light is seeping in. He will have to ask one of the goblins about it. He sighed and decided to move now and bring her to the same spot he got her from. He hoped no one will question his methods. If they do, he will make sure they follow the mindless troll into the nothingness. He took his time, not rushing anymore, content that their greatest trouble was solved, giving them the security they needed. But the mines aren't enough for him... he wanted the surface as well. But this is for the future. He walked along the corridors and halls, going up steps and turning corners, using the same direction they came from. Once they arrived at the lit hall, he hissed at the light before stopping, letting her climb down on her own. After this, he will make sure to consult the goblins about a better light source.

Hyano jumped down and sighed happily already feeling her body accept the warmth and light from the torches. She looked around before sitting down cross-legged and looking back at him.

"Hyano's?" she questioned wondering if this place could be hers. It seemed the goblins didn't pass through here much so her taking over this area wouldn't be much of a problem and until she found a better place to call her own this seemed best. It reminded her a little of what her home was like before they decorated it. Just needed some furniture and clothes and she would be set.

Ren tilted his head to the side at her request and looked around the hall, eyeing it. Well, this part didn't seem to be needed as much at the moment, so she can stay in his opinion. As long as the halls aren't needed here. He still needed to find a place where some sunlight seeps into the mines. A small hole is enough. There surely must be some. Maybe he should explore the area a little and see what he can find on his own. Being so dependent on goblins and trolls was never good for one's reputation. He nodded at her request.

"Yes." Then after making sure she is comfortably settled, he turned away from her and started walking away from her. "Ren go. See home." He told her, intending to look around a little, calling the mines his new home, and walked off, leaving her alone for now to rest.

The wizard waved him off then decided she would take the chance to sleep. Gather what energy she could then maybe go explore herself when she had the chance. For now though, she curled up into a little ball again and was soon out like a light. Even if anyone did need to go through this hall she wouldn't be much of a problem considering her small size. They could easily avoid her with little effort.

* * *

The mines were abuzz with work. Now that the goblins knew just what to do they did it proudly and with whatever strength they had. The goblin who had approached him first was barking out orders. He apparently had gained the title as a general. Not too surprising. While he wasn't the largest of goblins he was rather smart and had guts to spare. While there were probably goblins who could challenge him in strength, many lacked the intelligence or the courage to take him on.

While Hyano slept, Ren made sure to get to know the mines as best as he could on his own, memorizing as many paths as he was able and looking at the working goblins as they shoveled away the dirt and rocks from the metal they found, while the trolls carried the rocks away to be used for the restoration of the underground city. Forges were heated and the sound of hammering and forging filled some of the halls as some of the skilled goblins worked on armor and weapons. The wraith walked along the halls silently, his steps soundless... only his strong dark aura gave him away, reassuring them of his presence and control. He never was truly in charge of anything before. Yes, he had troops but big operations were never his thing. He was surprised to find that with his mind set free somewhat, he was able to think more coordinated and clearly, and he knew he couldn't show them uncertainty. He also tried to find a spot where sunlight reached within the mines, but his search yet had to yield a result. As he walked, he stopped briefly at the familiar voice of the goblin he talked to not long ago. He wasn't surprised to see him as one of the generals. He was even pleased. But this is something he will not show.

"How is the work going along? Is metal plenty?" He asked him as he came from behind, stopping next to him to watch the miners, his hands resting behind him, folded. "The doors are safely sealed and protected. I will need guards readily equipped to patrol the halls and settle any disputes." He demanded. While he explored, he saw many goblins and trolls fight over whatever they found or said. Having fights within one's army was a great disadvantage. This city needs guards.

The goblin looked up to him dark eyes full of an inner fire.

"Plenty to last us a lifetime, Lord Ren. We could line all of the cave halls with it." he replied not exaggerating in the least actually. The dwarves would go crazy if they ever had a chance to get this mine back, considering the sheer amount of raw ore that lingered in these caves. However, Ren was right about the fighting being a problem. The general hissed in annoyance as another fight broke out. They may have purpose now but they had lived with nothing more to do than to beat each other for so long that it was very easy for it to happen now. "I suggest you set the guards up in teams of three. One orc and two goblins. Orcs aren't all as dumb as they look but they can't speak for the life of them and are easy to anger. Two goblins should do. A strong one to keep the orc in line and a smart one to speak to whoever is causing the problem before deciding to kill them or not." he said seeming to have thought this sort of thing out before.

The Nazgul wanted to chuckle at this. He hummed at the suggestion, but decided three guards at once would be too much. If he sets up three guards together in a heap at every corner, who will work? There surely are enough workers, but he didn't want to reduce their numbers too much.

"Three is nonsense in a group. Maybe guards in two is enough. An orc and a goblin. No need to talk when settling disputes. They have to stop fighting and that's it. No need to talk." He said in a rather commanding tone. Goblins and orcs aren't as easy to talk to, surely... But if they are fighting it is always over some small thing that isn't worth discussing. "I will leave the guards to you. Choose them wisely and set them up with armor and weapons." He really didn't want to deal with this right now, and this goblin surely knew the creatures down here more than he does. And surely also the mines. Which brings him to his little 'quest'. "Is there anywhere a place in this mine where sunlight comes through?" He asked quietly, but still with authority. It must be strange for others that a creature of pure darkness as asking for sunlight, but he didn't care.

The goblin was a little put off by the question not sure why he would need such a nasty thing until he remembered the little wizard that came with him. Despite her small size she seemed rather powerful. Surprisingly enough. Normally the goblins only trudged deeper into the darkness rather than anywhere close to where light could push through. So it took him a moment or so to think of a place.

"Yes. In upper corridors is a room where sunlight seeps through the rocks. It was built for elven visitors I think because it is far too nice for a dwarf's liking. Kind of disgusting if you ask me but I'm sure the youngling will approve." he replied. Unlike Ren he understood the matters of age and knew the little girl wizard or not was none more than a child.

The news was good indeed, so there is indeed a place where sunlight can be found. The Nazgul nodded at the goblin, praising him silently for his knowledge of the mines, but didn't say it out loud, just in case, so he doesn't get too spoiled. They need to know their place and their tasks. Knowing such things is one of the basics really. At least in his mind. At his last comment the wraith tilted his head to the side a little. Youngling? He heard this word before, and mostly newly bred orcs and trolls were called that among his kin. So, she is a very young wizard then? One that wasn't yet fully developed? This was strange to him. Orcs are created at their full size, just need to develop some last features before they can be used for their tasks. Aren't all creatures born like this? But then why are they so small? He stood still for a few moments, confused about all this, but decided he will not ask about this. He didn't want to humiliate himself with a question to which the answer should be apparently obvious to him. Instead, he turned towards the goblin once more and addressed him.

"Once the guards are set, make sure to look for me and show me this place." He commanded and turned around to walk off and inspect the miners, smiths and the rest of the generals. To him, the coordinated and safe work of his new army was more important. The more survive this phrase, the more will aid him at the takeover of Mordor.

The goblin nodded then started barking out orders. He went among the men going through all of them finding all those with both strength and the best intelligence for this job. Once the men were picked he sent them on their way to do their new task. While all this was happening work had not stopped. When one goblin would stop for a rest another would take his place. Work would go on at all hours. There were more than enough of them for that. He looked over the mines for a moment making sure there was nothing more he needed to do before turning to go find his Lord Ren.

* * *

Ren continued walking among the working goblins, now this time inspecting the reconstruction of one of the bridges that were destroyed a long time ago. It was hard, to say the least, considering the stone bridge was narrow, and the gorge it stood above was deep, making it harder to rebuild, seeing they lack some of the necessary tools. But this didn't stop them. There were a few deaths as they sometimes slipped and a few fell into the depths, but most managed to stay alive and successfully repairing the damaged parts. One of the main halls are also being rebuilt, the rooms new formed, giving it a different look, but the Nazgul did not complain. It did look now a little more suitable to his taste, and they know best how they want and can repair the mine and the city. Along one of his walks did he meet the goblin again, and once it was clear he will lead him to the sunlight, Ren decided to bring Hyano right along and let her be surprised, just to strengthen her loyalty to him. He went along the halls once more, knowing from memory where he left her.

It had been some time now. Hyano wasn't sure. It was hard to tell time underground. All she knew was she felt well-rested, considering all she had was the lights of the torches to help her. She got up and yawned before looking around. She wanted to explore but she wasn't sure if Ren would like that. She looked at one of the torches and smiled before using a spell to lift it off its pedestal and into her hand. As long as he could easily find her she was sure he wouldn't mind. Once she was sure of her idea she walked into the darkness her mind curious as to what secrets it held.

The wraith's steps were quick and strong, determined in the direction, but once he stopped at the empty hall, he started to question the effectiveness of his mind. Did he round a wrong corner? But this room was the fire-lit hall... it was the lightest; seeing the many torches, then were did she go? He sniffed the air audibly, trying to find a trail she left behind. Once finding it, he started to follow it, searching for her with his senses, but did not call her out loud. That would be futile at such a noise the miners made.

Hyano walked the halls hearing the sounds of metal and work echoing throughout them. She listened closely to it, not following the sound but just listened. When creatures of any kind worked on a repetitive task they always ended up working themselves into a beat of some kind. It was not something they did on purpose. In fact, she was sure the goblins weren't even aware of it. It was likely a result of them having a heart beat. Their bodies naturally trained to work at a beat as their hearts were. She smiled and started to hum to herself lightly following the beat the workers had already created for her. Once she felt she had it down and she came to a wall covered in writing. Likely a story of some great dwarf who lived here before she started to sing the story. She was having far too much fun for a little girl trapped in darkness. She started to dance her torch in hand spinning and playing. The flame started to stretch out from the torch like a ribbon creating designs around her until she was surrounded by fire. She stopped then lifted her hands up and the fire flew up until it formed a little ball above her and exploded like a small firework the sparks coming down around her making her giggle. A trick she learned from her time with Gandalf and his fireworks.

He had been following her trail for a while now, his nose set on her scent, and turned each corner fast, wanting to find her. What was she thinking of running off like that? Anything could happen to her and he would find it highly annoying if she died. She wouldn't be able to help him further, aid him in producing more orcs for his army with the help of her magic, or simply help him with directions on the surface. He hissed as the third hall was empty too, slightly annoyed. Just when did she wake up from her 'sleeping'? He wasn't really looking where he was going, so bumped into a fair amount of creatures before a sudden light caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the flash, while his ears finally picked up the sound of her voice. It must be her... But what is happening? His first thought was that something went wrong. There was an explosion, easily noticeable by its unique sound and the flash of light... the smell of fire. He gave a threatening hiss as he neared the location, wanting to know what happened.

The child laughed and continued her playing unaware of the state she had put her friend in. She couldn't even hear his hisses past the sounds of work and her own singing.

He quickened his pace and rounded the corner with another low, sharp hiss, ready to pounce on whoever caused the explosion, who tried to hurt her, so he can push them into the deepest grave one can find in this mine.

She spun around and let off another firework before yelping as her friend rounded the corner not seeing him until the light burst. She gasped and fell over in her shock dropping the torch. She groaned and looked up at him.

His first action was to look around for another presence than her, checking if she was alone, or who made the explosion, only able to see that she caused them when she made one more before noticing him. He relaxed almost instantly, shaking his head at the wizard as she fell in annoyance.

"Ren?" she said looking up at him then pouted. "Annoying." she grumbled as she stood up again and dusted herself off before picking up the torch again.

"No... Hyano annoying." he told her firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at her, making her giggle. Actually, he was glaring, but that was unseen by everyone because of his invisibility. He watched as she stood and grasped that... irritating fire light again in her hands, before suddenly tilting his head to the side and pointing at the torch. "What do?" he asked, not sure how to express himself in any other way. No matter how he hated fire, now that he thought about it... what she did... didn't look so bad. He never saw such a thing before happening. It was an explosion yes, but not quite at the same time, which confused him.

Some things never change. She was pretty sure he was giving her an annoyed look of some kind, however she could never see his face but had grown used to him enough that she had created something of an imaginary face for him instead. She stuck her tongue out at him then blinked at his question.

"What do?... Oh! You mean the firework." she said realizing he meant the explosion. "Watch." she said then spun around creating the designs with the fire around her again before sending them up and creating the explosion again. "Firework." she told him pointing up as the sparks came down around her. If it had been much bigger she might worry about it catching her clothes on fire but all it did was warm her up a little.

He tilted his head to the side as he watched the explosion again, called 'firework'. He knew what fire meant. It was this glowing destroying thing that was on the torch, and work meant to do an activity. So... in a meaning... firework might mean that...the fire does something. He tried explaining to himself as he watched the remains of the explosion float down. He wasn't able to see the explosion itself because of the harsh light, but these remains didn't look so bad.

"Fire... work." He said, separating the words for now, as he held out an armored hand, letting a floating glowing piece land on it and die in his palm. He watched the light for a little while, before they reminded him of his task and his... 'surprise' for the wizard. He lowered his hand and addressed her. "Hyano come." he said, gesturing with his hand and backing up, making sure she understood that she needed to come with him, before turning and nodding at the goblin that came with him all the way here, to lead him to that place where the sunlight seeps into the mines.

Hyano shrugged doing as told and walking up and taking Ren's hand with her free one. The goblin gave a nod to the little wizard before making his way down the halls towards the upper chambers.

The Ringwraith tolerated her grabbing for his hand again and let her follow him, sometimes eyeing the torch in her hand, making sure she holds it away from him, and won't accidentally light him on fire. He went after the goblin silently, sometimes watching the workers, averting his gaze from him, but was careful to not round a wrong corner and always keep him in his line of vision.

They soon came to an area built to a more elven standard. Dwarves and elves did not get along very well. Elves were creatures considered to be of perfection and nature but they are far from the down and dirty creatures that dwarves were. So this area of the mine was likely created in order to impress any elven visitors that passed through. Dwarves had a very high sense of pride so it was no real surprise.

The creature walked up to a door and pushed it open revealing a bed chamber. It was night now but the moon was out and full. The light seeped in through a hole and hit a mirror that reflected off of another quickly filling the room with the moons mild light.

As he opened the doors, the light of the moon was like it slapped the Nazgul right in the face and he reared a little back, but held himself fast. It might be just the moon, but it was concentrated into the room, strengthened even by these reflective surfaces.

Hyano blinked then grinned. "For me?" she asked looking up at Ren with big eager green eyes.

He let go of her hand and pushed her forward with a hand towards the inside. "Yes." he told her, and stepped back a little, searching comfort from the darkness of the corridor leading to this room, watching her and her reaction to all this.

The wizard got a huge smile on her face. She handed the goblin the torch earning an annoyed look from him but he did not say anything. She then started to look around the room inspecting it all over. She was a child, so of course she was going to look everything over like one. She then ran and jumped on the bed laughing as dust puffed out a few times as she jumped.

Ren shook his head at first as she bolted for the room and jumped on the bed, but his own curiosity was beginning to catch up as well. Without his Lord's guidance he was able to control his own attention and so he noticed new things he never gave much thought to, or wondered how some things worked. Like the wet sand. He many times was travelling along the shores of waters; seen how his prints were left behind, but only wondered why and how once his mind was set free. And thus he started building things from it. It was old, yet new, just like this room. He stepped in finally, his spectral body slowly starting to tolerate the light once more and looked around silently, reaching out to touch a fabric draped over a seat, watching as it easily floated back in place. The dust gave the room a more mysterious look, something worth to explore further. He tilted his head to the side, watching her jump on the bed, and his mind just briefly wondered how it might feel like to do this, but put it into the deepest reaches of his soul. Even the thoughts itself was a little... humiliating... but interesting nonetheless.

She grinned then jumped off the bed and without warning she ran and jumped up hugging Ren tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said happily. To be honest this was the first time anyone actually gave her anything much less a home since Radagast. She had to take care of herself, make her own things, find her own food, and build her own home. For once someone else gave her something. Even if it was just a room she was obviously very grateful and hugged him tightly.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone crash into him, forcing him to take a step back to steady himself, and felt arms wrapping around him. He stayed this way for a long time, not quite sure what is going on, hearing her utter her words of gratefulness. He didn't think offering her this lit room meant so much for ones like her. Not knowing what to do or what to say, the Nazgul lowered his hands and hesitantly put them on her shoulders, patting one lightly and awkwardly.

Hyano gave a happy sigh as he actually held her. She hadn't expected him to return the hug in any way but he did. She knew however it was strange for him so she didn't let it last too long no matter how much she wanted it to. She let go and dropped down with a grin up at him. She walked up to the goblin.

"Since I'm going to be here a while are there any young goblins I can play with?" she inquired. She was pretty sure Ren would be busy a lot now that he had the mines to work on so she thought she should take the chance to make some friends. Even if they were likely as good socially as Ren was if not worse.

The short dark being blinked down at her. He had almost forgotten the language spoken outside this place. He stopped to ponder on her question. In his experience when a wizard wanted to play with something they usually tested magic on it. A form of torture in his opinion. He wanted to reject her request but wasn't sure how Ren would react to him lying to the little girl. He valued his safety over that of any of the other goblins so felt it best not to test the waters on that one. He nodded.

"Yes..." he hissed. Although, the term 'young goblin' might not mean the same as she thought. Goblins are born like all dark creatures. In an adult form, just inexperienced and needed to be trained.

The child wizard talked to the general for a few more moments before asking him if he could please look through the mines for any spell books or anything of the like and bring them here for her. She would make use of whatever she could find. She still wanted to improve her magic until it was at its best.

The general was surprised when she waved him off not sure what exactly to do for a moment. Did he do as she asked or wait for Ren to tell him what to do? He shook his head deciding if Ren disagreed with anything she said he would correct it soon enough. He nodded and made his way to continue his work.

In the meantime, the Nazgul was relieved when she let him go and stepped back as she walked up to the goblin general. He didn't know and surely didn't want to know what they are talking about, because mostly his attention was taken by the room itself. It looked... pleasing to the eye to say the least. The scent was surely natural, melded in with that of the mines, the light at the moment wasn't something he couldn't get used to, but didn't want to be inside when the sun rises, seeing the moonlight was strengthened too by the reflections. He walked away from the two, resuming his inspection, reaching out to touch a fabric or run a metallic finger along the surface of a furniture. One particularly caught his eye. It was in the corner, some kind of wooden table, but it was decorated. Carvings were etched in its side, surface and even legs, giving it an interesting look. He tried to associate it to anything he had seen so far, but he couldn't find anything. He reached out to touch the carvings, before walking off, turning his hooded head to give the room a quick glance, before he stopped in his tracks and walked to the bed, seemingly drawn to it by something. He stopped in front of it and leaned in, finding something etched into the wooden headboard. He first thought it was a symbol, but now he sees it is something more. He never saw such... strange carvings before... Does this even make sense? Unknown to him, he was staring at a quite difficult maze.

Hyano grinned then noticed what Ren was doing. She tilted her head then ran over jumping onto the bed and looking at the headboard. It didn't take the little wizard long to figure out what she was looking at. She tilted her head then put her finger at the entrance to the maze and slowly started to move her finger along the maze as if it was a person trying to find its way to the middle.

The Nazgul only looked to the side when she jumped on the bed, but didn't move otherwise, gazing intently at the strange symbol. He watched as she put her finger at a specific location on the symbol and started running it along between the lines. He followed it and it maybe took him a little while, but he figured it is something like an entertainment mortals tended to amuse themselves with.

But what was the goal?

He didn't know, so waited for something to happen. He watched as she grimaced if she got a line wrong, and simply chose a new one, noticing that each time the 'road' of her finger was blocked, she would have to find another way. Like... escaping from an unknown tunnel. Just in a small version. He hissed as he finally saw what the goal was, and continued to watch as she tried to solve the puzzle. Of course, it wasn't one that was easy, it was one of the harder kind, twists and turns at every inch in every direction, hundreds or thousands of tunnels littered the headboard... and only one exit existed on the other side. After a while, Ren found his awkward stance slightly uncomfortable, so stood up and sat on the bed next to her, following her finger from there in a more comfortable position.

The Nazgul tilted his head in one direction then the other, watching as she went on, wondering if there is a solution to the puzzle or if it is just one of those games where you can't win but are allured to try because you see the end solution. The more her expression changed to the worst, the more he thought this might be the case. He tensed up just a little when she grabbed his hand and replaced hers with his.

"Ren turn." she said giving him a challenging smile.

He just sat there with his finger at the spot, not moving, not saying a word, just wondering what he is supposed to do. Well, he knew he has to apparently find the way through it and reach that little hole on top... But how? There were too many possibilities, and with his mind just recently freed, he was uncertain and couldn't decide which route to choose. He finally picked a line that might bring him somewhere.

Once she saw he was actually resuming their little game she shifted, getting comfortable, moving so she was sitting on his lap. She had grown used to his presence over their time together so being close like this didn't bother her. She also wanted to get him used to having her close as well. That was an easy enough task. She waited for him to get started moving his finger along the maze before resting her head on his chest and relaxing. It didn't take long before she fell asleep again. She surprisingly enough felt safe near the creature of chaos. She probably shouldn't but she did.

If the wraith could, he would have blinked rapidly with quite wide eyes, as she never did this before, and found it rather uncomfortable. The knowledge that she is using him as some kind of cushion just adds to his slight humiliation and having her this close was new. Normally she was content sitting next to him, in front of him, or if on a branch under or above him on the tree. But never right on him. He stayed in one position for a long while, as if frozen in place, feeling as she shifted a little. His pride was loud in his mind, telling him to throw her off and let her sit on the bed itself, but it was slowly drowned out by his curiosity directed towards this game. He didn't pay any heed to her, and instead resumed the maze game, running into blocked paths too many times, which sometimes made him growl in annoyance. Sometimes he thought he will finally solve it, only to be blocked again, or go in circles... Nice.

Only after an hour or two did he feel like moving again, wanting to get off and resume his duty as Lord of Moria, walking among the workers, instructing generals and look at the new guards. They still needed to apply the mark on them as well as they planned. He shifted only slightly when he noticed a weight on him. He didn't weight this much, did he? Only then did he remember the wizard, which was still sitting in his lap. He sighed and looked at her, wanting to tell her to get off when he noticed her steady breathing and relaxed heartbeat. She is sleeping... Great. He wondered if he moved would she wake up or not, so experimenting, he shifted a little more, grabbing her at her shoulder, he started pulling her off of him.

The istar groaned as she was shifted.

Once she groaned, he was quite surprised. Normally, she wouldn't wake up if he moved her at night. This is also why he could move her on top of a branch once, or under her bed, or on the table. So, why did it change? He didn't really want to give it any thought at the moment, as he needed to move now.

She had been dreaming, something she hadn't done in some time. She blinked a few times washing the sleep from her eyes before looking up to him. He must finally want her to get off him. She was honestly surprised it had lasted this long. She yawned and stretched her back popping before she did just that. It didn't take her very long to fully awake after rubbing her eyes and looking around and back up to him. "What?" she questioned wondering if he wanted anything. She was mildly curious if he found the answer to the maze but then she wouldn't be able to figure it out for herself so she didn't bother to ask.

"Ren go." He told her simply, shifting a little, preparing to stand, before his attention was fixed on the maze again, giving it an annoyed hiss, not at all pleased that he still couldn't find the right path. It seemed easy, but once you put a finger on the beginning it becomes a confusing journey, where halfway you forget where you came from... He finally averted his gaze from it and fixed it on the rather sleepy wizard, watching her a little before deciding that the marking of the guards will have to wait. He can't have her make a mistake just because she didn't replenish her energy fully. "Hyano sleep." He told her, almost in a strict tone, as if not accepting a 'no' for an answer and stood, adjusting his robe, checking his gauntlets briefly before turning around to leave the room, still silently fuming because of this annoying maze.

The wizard blinked at this. She had never had someone order her to sleep before. If anything, he was normally annoyed at her for doing so. She smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes Ren. I sleep." she said. It was odd. He acted strict with her. She guessed besides Radagast it was likely the closest to a fatherly action she had ever seen. It was kind of nice. She waved him off but before she could fully lay down the general came back and placed a book on the bed.

"Here... first could find." he told her before leaving the same way he had come making sure to bow his head as he passed Ren.

Hyano tilted her head then took the book. "Dark magic... wonder how this got here." she said curiously looking around. An elf wouldn't have brought such a thing here. They hated dark magic and she was pretty sure dwarves couldn't even use the stuff so it was useless to them. She looked over the book for a moment and her thoughts turned to Ren. Maybe this could be useful. Ren had told her to sleep though maybe she should wait... He surely wouldn't mind as long as she was being productive and not getting lost.

Ren turned back around, taking a few steps towards her as she held the book. The wraith tilted his head to the side as he stopped next to the bed, trying to have a look at it, which he couldn't remember having ordered from the general. He couldn't remember the cover... But it was strangely familiar... He cast a questioning gaze towards the general, who left rather quickly, giving him no chance to ask about the book.

"Hyano sleep." he told her again, wanting her to sleep now, and not read whatever book was in her hands. He still wanted to be done with the complete security by applying the required symbol on the guards and generals. She can't do it if she was tired. So, he insisted she sleeps.

She looked up to him then sighed and nodded. "Yes Ren." she said like a child being told by their parent what to do. She didn't really want to sleep anymore but he was insisting. She closed the book and tossed it to the other side of the bed. She could easily place hundreds of books all over this bed and still have room to sleep if she really wanted to. Kind of the perk of being a small person with a rather large bed. "Good night." she said laying her head on the pillow and soon closed her eyes falling asleep rather easily. The light from the moon had been enough to help her wake as she needed but in reality it was still night time. Her body was crying out for that needed sleep so she could be back to her full strength again.

Ren nodded in satisfaction, seeing she decided to listen to him and sleep as he told her to. Slowly, but surely, he walked out of the still dimly lit room, closing the door behind him. He didn't waste time, but took off, going around the halls once more. Occasionally, he would stop an equipped guard to inspect him, checking on his weapon if it is truly sharp, if he is truly fit for the role, if he is sturdy enough... Most seemed to be fine, but there were a few that he could question, however, he didn't because he trusted the goblin general's choices. He spent most of his time at the miners, then a few hours at the city, then in the end vanished deeper into the mine, wanting to see what is beyond the inhabited zone.

* * *

When sunlight finally crept through, replacing the moonlight and brightening her room up properly. Hyano awoke and looked around for a moment. Sometimes she thought all this was just a dream and she would wake up and Ren would never have happened. Though, as she looked around she smiled glad it wasn't. She moved to get up and groaned as her stomach started to hurt. How long had it been since she last ate? She would have to ask Ren about getting food later when she saw him. Her hand brushed the book and she looked at it.

"Hmm... I guess I could get some studying in." she said and chose to stay sitting on the bed with the book on her lap. She started going through the pages noting how much... darker the imagery was. She couldn't read it very well yet and knew better than to just go reading dark magic spells anyway. Even just saying the words could end badly. Instead, she kept everything in her head. She stopped as she came to what she only could guess was a shifting spell. She tilted her head at it. "Hmmm... this might be a good one..." she said then put the book at the end of the bed tilted up so she could read it and stood up. She picked a random object ending up grabbing a cup and put it in front of her. She looked over the spell one more time before closing her eyes and whispering the incantation.

It worked alright.

The cup was turned into a plate however she didn't think of how the spell might affect her. She screamed as her hands felt like they had been lit on fire and turned black on the tips of her fingers.

* * *

For long hours, Ren stayed down, deeper inside the mines. He stopped his exploring when he came up to a silent gorge, the bridges long destroyed and a part of them laying uselessly at the edge of the seemingly endless drop. The sounds of work, smiting and mining didn't reach this deep, giving the Nazgul the much needed rest from the constant noises. He was standing at the edge, just staring into the distance, as if in a trance, not moving or saying anything. Then all of a sudden he shrieked once, the tone and length equaled that of a calling of his brethren, then stayed silent once more, tilting his head to the side as he waited. It didn't take long, as the same sound returned, repeated at least five times until it died down. His mind of course clearly knew it was just an echo, but it felt so good. It somehow gave him some kind of security, he became more energetic, and almost hopeful as his call returned, deep down actually believing another of his brothers is answering his call. Soon enough, he started sounding more kinds of shrieks, as if talking to someone in the wraith's language, pausing every once in a while to listen to the echoes. It lifted his mood and somehow smoothed his agitation and stress, somehow lighting up his day. He knew it wasn't right to give himself false security and hope, but his insecure mind yearned for it.

After a few hours of 'talking', the Nazgul returned to his duties and walked the halls once more, inspecting the mines and giving out commands for changes here and there, before deciding that Hyano had enough resting and now surely can give the guards and generals the required symbols. He turned a corner and made his way towards her new room, mentally preparing himself for the sudden blast of light that will surely await him once he opened the door. He sighed, pausing just for a moment before grabbing the handle and opened it to peek inside, not sure if she awoke by now.

Once the initial shock and irritation from the bright sunlight was gone, he could focus better. He smelled it again... The scent of that salty liquid that she tends to release when something is very wrong.

She was awake alright. She was very much awake. By the time he walked in her hands had completely turned black and she was holding them to her body tightly like she was hoping for some sort of relief from the pain in her own body. She knew better but one can only do so much thinking when they are hurting. She jumped as she heard the door open tears having been streaming down her cheeks for a little bit now turning her eyes red. She gritted her teeth then slowly pulled her hands out to show him what she had done to herself.

"I-it hurts, Ren." she told him honestly then tilted her head to the book she had tried to use to help him understand exactly what she had done.

When she says something hurts, he learned it meant that she injured herself either physically or mentally. However, he never understood how someone can be hurt mentally... He tilted his head to the side once she showed him her almost burnt looking hands, black like it was held above fire. He stepped even closer and reached out to take her hand and inspect it closer. Well, it did look like it was burned... But not quite. He followed the direction she pointed at, and released his hold on her, picking up the book. He flipped it open and hissed as he recognized some words, the spells in it were not only written in the language of men but also in black speech. She was trying to cast black magic, wasn't she? He turned his gaze towards her and pointed at the book he was holding.

"Bad." He told her and shook his head. It looked like she was infected with the black breath now, affected by black magic. This is something he couldn't help with. He was no mage and knew no magic, no spells, so knew no way how to stop this curse if he wasn't the one causing it. He sighed and put down the book where it was. "Bad Hyano." he scolded her, reaching out to take her hand once more, trying to determine if she just burned it or if she truly was infected with the black breath.

The wizard child nodded very much believing it was bad.

"Sorry..." she mumbled then watched as he took her hand inspecting it. At first she honestly couldn't feel his touch. Her hands hurt constantly but she couldn't for the life of her feel his touch. The tips of her fingers however were starting to change back. In a similar way to how they had changed before. She watched as slowly her hands started to turn back to their original color. Once they were back to normal the pain slowly subsided and she was able to move them. She looked up to him. "Why?" she questioned wondering why it was that this happened to her. She understood it was black magic but it was only a simple looking shifting spell. A very small level one at that. Part of her was worried about the results if she was to ever try anything even more powerful.

The Nazgul was relieved to see the black color subside quite quickly and let her hand go. He didn't know what happened of course, all he knew was that she probably tried to use black magic, which in return had this effect. Wizards don't react well to the magic that created him and his brethren as it seemed. He would have dismissed all this and just shrugged first, but he decided to give it more thought. The reason being, that if she truly cannot use black magic, then she can't help him with many things... like... spawning more orcs and trolls for their army, or work on a new kind of breed. He looked at the book and picked it up, flipping it open to read some of the text in his mind, remembering some, while others sounded foreign. He leaned closer to her and pointed at a page.

"What magic?" He asked, wanting to know which spell she tried.

Hyano was a little annoyed he dodged her question but figured he likely did it because he didn't have an answer. She looked at the book then started flipping the pages before pointing to the shifting spell she had tried to use. It was rather basic though she couldn't read the black speech text. She figured all it was meant to do was shift any object or person into the desired item or creature wanted. She thought learning a spell like that would be useful. She knew of a good magic version but the last time she tried that on Ren it ended rather badly. She thought maybe if she learned a dark magic version it would end better.

Once she pointed at the spell Ren stood straight again and started walking away from her slowly, murmuring the words in himself in black speech. Of course because he wasn't a mage, it didn't do anything as he didn't possess the required traits for casting a spell. A shifting spell it is. He tilted his head to the side and turned around to look at her once more, returning his gaze briefly to the page, then at her again.

"Why?" he asked pointing at it, walking closer once more, his head remaining tilted, asking why she wants this spell now? She did explain to him what she wanted back then a few months ago with a shifting spell and he didn't even want to hear about becoming something else than a Nazgul back then. This didn't change even now. With his current form, he maintained more power than as a human, he was sure of that and didn't want to be changed to something that dies too easily. He wanted to make sure she doesn't cast it on him in any circumstances.

She thought for a moment then looked at the newly made bowl. How could she explain this without getting herself into trouble? She knew he wasn't going to like that she was trying to find ways to shift him again, however an idea did come to mind. She stood up again and this time shifted the bowl using her usual spell turning it into a figure of a goblin.

"See?" she said then shifted it again only now it was an elf. To make sure he understood she pulled out her sand and showed him her figure and a goblin's. The goblin is changed into an elf and the elf walks among other elves no one the wiser.

This was actually something to think about. She wanted to learn this shifting spell so he can walk around the people without being detected. But it has a big problem which cannot be solved. His aura. While the spell might change his looks -which it surely can't anyway because the ring of power he wore had a greater magic- it can't change his aura. He shook his head at her, waving her off.

"No. Ren no human." He told her firmly. He didn't plan on walking among the people anymore anyway. He was content to live here until the army is ready to cover more territory. Then once the mountains are theirs, they will expand their land towards Mordor. A few more centuries... and they can start a new campaign against men. He looked at the book, and opted to take it away from her, so she doesn't try something as foolish, but he did want her help... She does have to practice black magic to be useful to him, so made sure to leave it with her now.

The orange wizard sighed and nodded.

"Fine..." she grumbled then thought a moment and looked at herself. He could stay the way he was but she could not stay like this. She wore orange. A good color in nature but here in the darkness it easily gave her away. Her flowers were also in need of some help. She thought a moment then looked at Ren. "Hyano change?" she inquired before standing up and walking up to him. She figured he needed her to go somewhere. He wouldn't have come otherwise. Likely to start marking all those he wanted marked. This would be a long day of that more than likely.

"Change?" The Nazgul asked, tilting his head to the side, not knowing what she meant by it. Does she mean that she wanted to use this shifting spell on herself? Of course didn't know in what situation one still uses this word, so he couldn't grasp the true meaning of it this time. Instead, he shook his head, dismissing it altogether and gestured towards the door with one hand. "Go? Mark guard." He tried, wanting her to do as they planned yesterday, marking all the guards and generals. The workers were not important at this time, so did not need to receive the symbol. They die too easily now.

The child pouted as he didn't answer her question but sighed and nodded. "Yes Ren." she said then followed him to do just that.

"Good." He actually praised her with words, unlike with anyone else, where he wouldn't say anything but nod or won't even mention anything the creatures did. Ren knew that Hyano needed verbal approval many times and doesn't understand the shift in his aura or what the different tones in his hisses mean, unlike the goblins, orcs and trolls, which had an idea and behaved according to it. It might seem he favors the wizard more, but actually he just can't find another way to communicate.

They came to the goblin general first. He stopped his screeches at the lower workers to regard the little girl and his lord. "Lord Ren... wizard." he said not knowing the little girl's name. She found this kind of funny.

"My name is Hyano. Give me your shoulder, please." she instructed pointing to the shoulder where hers was. She figured it was the best place. It could be hidden if needed without the use of extra clothing such as gloves.

He raised a brow at her not sure exactly what she had in store for him but did not want to invoke the wrath of his lord by saying no so he knelt so she could reach his shoulder.

"This will sting." she said honestly then put her hand on his shoulder.

The goblin hissed as he was magically branded with the symbol. That was technically what she was doing to him. It probably wouldn't hurt as much if she knew dark magic however they would all have to grin and bear it until she got that far.

As they moved along the halls, they met many guards, who did as she told them or as their Lord wished, as not all understood her language. They were all skeptic about this, and some even wanted to oppose seeing their guard partner hiss in pain but didn't dare going against this... If they misbehave, death can be their punishment, delivered right on the spot from their leader.

By the time Hyano finished with the last one she was tired again. Not sleepy. Just tired. She realized she had been awake for some time now and still hadn't eaten a thing. She looked up at Ren.

"Food." she told him. Unlike Ren she needed to eat. She didn't eat a lot but she did eat. With her being sick recently it had been the last thing on her mind so she hadn't eaten in some time either. However, there was a slight problem. She hadn't seen one plant since she got down here besides the ones growing in her own hair. She was kind of worried. She didn't think Ren would be pleased with the idea of her coming in and out of the caves for something as simple as food especially when he himself didn't even need it.

The Nazgul looked at her, tilting his head to the side just a little, watching her for a few seconds. "Food?" He repeated, not sure if he heard right.

Of course...

She was a mortal, and mortals need to consume either each other or plants to keep their body at full strength, using the other's energy as their own. He looked around briefly, not sure where to find what he saw her eat back then at the tree house. He had no knowledge where to find anything. The wraith then held out a hand to the side, stopping a guard from his patrol and asked him quickly where to find 'food'. Of course the reaction was surprise, as the orc didn't remember that Ringwraiths needed any food to survive, so his answer was heavily blinking eyes, but after he caught sight of the young wizard next to him, the guard nodded and gestured for them to follow him. He will take her to the place where the food is kept. Unknown to them, or maybe they suspect, that orcs and goblins never eat plants. The only food there is, is meat. Either their own kinds or whatever animal they could find in here. Including large insects. All raw. Ren of course didn't want to go, instead wanted to inspect the reconstruction again, and so gestured for Hyano to follow the orc herself without him.

The wizard looked up at him and nodded silently. She waved to him as she followed the creature. For the most part the far larger lumbering creature didn't say a word as they walked down the halls.

"Um... so what's your name?" she inquired curiously not expecting an answer. She smelled what they called food way before they got even close to the hall where it was kept. She gagged stopping and putting one hand over her stomach and the other over her mouth. She continued to follow the orc though trying everything she could to not lose her stomach then and there. What did these creatures eat?! It smelled like pure death ahead.

The orc walked leisurely along the halls, clearly not at all disturbed by the scent that is coming from their storage room. He turned his head backwards just a little as she addressed him. The creature turned back and walked in silence. He of course understood her language like most, but wasn't an expert in using the language itself. Should he tell her his name? Should he even bother, seeing she will forget him anyway after he showed her their food? Why not...

"Tuhul." he told her simply, marching along the halls before stopping and gesturing inside a rather large chamber, where all the raw meat was kept. Of course, all meat is divided properly among his kin to prevent fights, but this little wizard surely didn't eat that much... Mostly considering he noted her expressions. What is it? Doesn't she like the scent of a fresh kill? Or the odor of a carcass resting here for a week now? But those are the best!

The young wizard stepped back nearly loosing what was left in her stomach at the sight.

"Tahul... I... I can't eat that." she said through gritted teeth. How could he stomach any of this stuff?! It smelled horrible! She shook her head. She didn't want to insult him but there was no way in Middle-Earth she could ever get even a small bit of this down. Even if she did it likely wouldn't stay down anyway. She had never taken in meat of any kind before. Her body wouldn't be able to handle it. "I eat plants. Fruits and vegetables. Things like that. I can't eat meat." she explained to him.

The orc narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms at her denial, and accusing that the meat is bad. Bad? Did she even try it? "The name is Tuhul. Not Tahul." He corrected her first, finding it annoying that she misspelled it. "And sorry to disappoint you but all you can find in this mine is meat. You eat this or starve. No other option." he told her firmly, raising his head and showering her with a strict glare. Favorite pet of their Lord or not, he will not hear whining in these mines as long as he was there. "Have you even tried meat ever? Or tried this that we have? How can you say that you won't eat it if you never tried it?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly.

"Sorry Tuhul..." she mumbled in embarrassment then looked to the meat and cringed.

He grunted as she corrected his name and apologized. This was something new, something he never heard before. His kind never apologized to each other, but went their own way once a dispute was cleared.

"I... I've never had meat in my whole life... I'm a healer... I..." she shuddered and stepped back again. "My body wouldn't be able to handle it. I'm already sick as it is. I don't think making myself sicker is a very good idea." she pointed out to him her eyes stuck on the scene of meat. Some seemed to be rotting no less. "H-how can you eat it? I... it's so full of death and pain..." she said not being condescending but honestly asking. She never could understand how creatures could eat other creatures. Could they not sense the pain and death in the meat they were consuming? Though, considering who she was talking to, he probably was numb to the fact at birth.

The orc growled as his sharp yellow eyes narrowed to slits, leaning down to tower over her, his shadow engulfing her much shorter and smaller form. "This is life, kid. You eat or you get eaten. We all live to die one day. I don't care how. Some people just live because they will become meat for us. If there is no meat, we die." he told her angrily, almost shouting, baring his yellow-black teeth at her. "And your body will have to get used to it or you will starve. We won't go out every day to get you food. This is an orc stronghold. Get used to it. End of story." he almost commanded as he stood up to his full height again, his hands were formed into fists because of his anger and looked at her, awaiting any more comment on this... if she dared to make any.

The girl blinked. She saw the logic in his words, he was right. She was going to have to change to live down here, however he was acting with command over her. She thought a moment then bawled her own fists and glared her green eyes up at him. They almost seemed to glow in contrast to the shadows around her.

"Listen here you over grown lumbering piece of slime. I command you for speaking honestly and ask that you do so in the future however if you are ever stupid enough to act like you have rank on me again I will blow you through as many walls as it takes for you to understand your place." she said then slammed her foot down knocking the orc off his feet then jumped up on his gut and walked up to his chest so she was glaring down at him. "Are we clear?!" she snapped her voice booming through the walls of the mines. If this was what she had to do not to be seen as just Ren's little wizard side kick then that is what she would do. It wouldn't matter much if the orcs here only saw her as a little wizard with nothing of worth besides being Ren's little pet. She needed to show him exactly what she could do.

The orc was taken aback by the display of abilities, and stared at her with surprised wide eyes for a few seconds, before clearing his throat and shaking his head to get rid of the initial shock.

"And are we clear that you cannot command us more than Lord Ren does! You are nothing compared to him. And what he says goes. If he says you eat meat, then you go ahead and gulp down what you find in there without question. Is THAT clear?" he retorted, suddenly sitting up, throwing the wizard off of him with the force and glared at her, gritting his teeth. He was a guard for Lord's sake, and won't put up with such little annoyances. Alright, maybe she is stronger than he actually thought but that was to be expected. She is a wizard. "We won't go picking flowers for you all day so you can eat. Go in there, fetch what you need and be done with that. We don't need whiny rats down here!"

Hyano landed on the ground and dusted herself off.

"It isn't that easy! I've never eaten meat before. My stomach isn't adjusted to it so if I just go in and eat whatever I can get I'm going to just throw it up later anyway. That would be a waste. And unless you plan on changing your diet choices in a day I suggest you cut out the high and mighty attitude. I'm young but by wizard standards I bet I'm older than you by a hundred years or so." she explained to him crossing her arms. "And I believe you were told to get me food. Not anything specific so as far as Ren goes I could eat rocks for all he cares." she pointed out with a shrug talking about Ren like a friend rather than a lord unlike the orc. She sighed rubbing the back of her head. "I don't know a thing about meat. I'm sure if I'm going to do this I can't eat it raw though... at least not yet. Ugh... annoying..." she grumbled.

"If you throw it up, you eat it again. We don't waste any food here." He told her firmly as he stood up, completely dismissing any thoughts about her age compared to him. All he saw was that she looked quite young and was at the size of a child, so she was a child to him. Their Lord Ren was too soft on this thing as it seems. How could he even think about bringing her here if she refuses to eat properly? "You go in and take what you need." he said, pointing at the chamber that was stacked with meat of various states. All were raw, some fresh while others at least a week old. All smelled, some bodies were even still intact. A few goblins, orcs and even an arm of a troll could be found among the many. Some meat pieces however weren't quite as distinguishable where they came from but smelled and were raw nonetheless. The room wasn't that cold after all. "Do with the meat what you think you want, but in the end eat it and don't waste our time. Don't whine but do as you are told by our Lord."

The child rolled her eyes then holding her nose and walking into the room of flesh. She grimaced as she forced herself into the room, and would hate to walk in here during summer. Even if it was underground it would likely still be rotting a lot faster than this. She picked what she guessed was the freshest without it looking like it still belonged to a body before running out and panting heavily her whole body shaking from the whole ordeal.

"I'm... never going to... get used to that" she said between gasps for fresh air. She put the meat down on a clean surface then sighed. "Alright... I'm not really that good of a cook but..." she was mumbling to herself again ignoring the orc for the moment.

He watched as she put down the meat on the ground. His expression changed to that of confusion, raising an eyebrow, not sure what she wanted with it on the floor... Does she want to eat it without touching it and like an animal on all fours?

She took in a deep breath then blew out fire like she had back home when she was lighting the fire for the cauldron. It wasn't long before the meat was fairly cooked. To a normal person it was perfectly cooked and looked ready to eat. To Hyano it still looked like the worst thing she had ever laid eyes on. She sat down cross-legged beside it. She was working on forcing herself to eat it. For someone who had never done anything close to this she was doing well in her opinion. She finally looked at the orc. "What's your favorite color?" she asked to help distract herself from the... thing beside her.

He watched as she sat next to it and ate the burned meat. "You ruined it." he told her, crossing his arms, staring as she ate slowly, not even bothering to answer her question. "Humans and their ways of eating... Always burning the meat, making it hard... The meat is best when it is still full of blood... Tender and still wet... There is at least something to chew than this." he pointed at it, almost in disgust, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

The istar ate slowly, pulling off small strips of it and eating it as slowly as she could doing everything she could to avoid the meat actually touching her tongue. Each time her stomach tried to lurch out of her. It didn't help that the orc decided to start complaining about how she chose to cook the meat and took the time to describe how it should be eaten. She swallowed a piece and used all the will power she had to not gag before giving him an annoyed look.

"Now who is whining?" she pointed out the smirked before ripping off a piece of the meat and tossing it to him. "How can you say that you won't eat it if you never tried it?" she asked using his words against him. She even copied his voice perfectly. She giggled lightly and gave him an expectant look waiting for him to try the meat she had given him.

The orc raised an eyebrow at her challenge, but instead grabbing it, he raised a foot and stepped on it, hearing a squashing noise. "I chose not to. As I am not forced to." he told her, stepping away from the ruined piece of meat. "I am not here the one who is having problems with meat, the only food we have. And as I said..." he trailed off, smirking as he pointed towards the cooked meat part he stepped on before. "... We do not waste food. Everything must go that you ruined. Everything." The orc crossed his arms and smirked in her direction, knowing full well that she already felt disgusted by simple ruined, cooked meat, he wondered if she will be able to eat that one on which he stepped on. He had been going places not long ago... if she knew what he stepped in regularly...

The girl raised a brow at this. He seriously thought this was a good idea didn't he? She would eat the food beside her but if he honestly thought she was about to eat that he had another thing coming. However, she wouldn't waste it either. She looked at it then slammed her hand down and the meat quite literally burst into flames.

"There. It wasn't wasted. It's providing heat." she said and continued to eat her food as if what she had done was perfectly logical and normal. While her tongue was growing numb to the taste of it her stomach continued to keep feeling like it might burst out of her at any moment. She would force herself to get used to it. Not like she had much choice at the moment. She would love anything besides this right now. I guess this was payback for all those meals she made that Ren hated so much.

"This was still wasting... If you didn't cook that thing, someone else could have eaten it, and wouldn't be starving. But you just took a bite from someone else's meal." The orc told her angrily, still holding his arms crossed, despising how this good-for-nothing spawn of man was thinking. Wasting food which they needed dearly and someone will have a bite less as it seemed. All because of her. At least this was logical for him and his mind. "If you do this again, you will be the missed bite for the next one you stole the food from." he threatened her, smirking, baring his yellow-black teeth but didn't say anything otherwise, just waited for her to eat everything that was in front of her. He won't let her waste another bite.

The young istar raised a brow at his threat before finishing the last of her food. She took a moment to make sure it would stay down then stood up and dusted herself off. "I think you are letting that big mouth of yours talk just a little too much Tuhul." she said looking to him. "So I dare you. Back it up. Try now to do something to me. We will see what will happen." she challenged him. She had enough. His tongue was getting on her nerves. She didn't like it when humans did it, why in the world would she like it when he did it. If he was going to try to continue then she was going to have to take the time to fix the problem before it got any worse. He obviously only saw a useless child when he looked at her. He didn't see all she had done or learned in her time alone and with Ren.

The orc chuckled, and then laughed, shaking his head, not moving from his position. "So what?" He laughed. "So you can go to our Lord and tell him that the mean orc hurt you? Ah no. I am not stupid to get myself into trouble." He told her, pointing a finger at her, before gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes. "But I warn you. If you begin whining because of food or waste anything, you will be their next meal. We cannot afford babysitting you." he told her firmly, before turning around. "Now go and do whatever Lord Ren told you to do. At least I hope he gave you something to do and aren't just eating our food, not working for it." he spat, before starting to walk off, wanting to return to his duty again.

_That was it! _

She twitched cursing under her breath before slamming her foot again only this time as she promised she sent him through something. A stone pillar. She glared after him then walked up to him.

The orc shouted and grunted as his back made contact with the stone pillar, making the weaker structure break, letting him fall down into his back with a groan. He couldn't really see anything or say anything at first, her words only echoing in his skull for a while. He groaned again and brought up a hand to stroke his chin, making sure his hurting jaw didn't break and he can actually talk. His dazed yellow eyes soon found the little wizard and her triumphant stance, before gritting his teeth and standing slowly, staggering at first but did manage.

"You are a moron Tuhul for believing that Ren would let me follow you if he didn't believe I couldn't take you out if I needed to. Ren is no idiot. He needs me while you can be replaced. You are a guard not a general. I lived on my own taking care of myself way before I met Ren and beating the sin out of you will be no problem... Now... I have orders for you. You will take me back to my room, finish your tasks for the day then report back to me... You're my new sparring partner." she told him not giving him room to argue as she stood there her arms crossed. If Ren had taught her anything over their time together, it was how to be stone cold when you want to be. If it wasn't for the fact she was in fact a little girl she would have his stance and voice patterns down perfectly.

"You do not have the right to order me doing anything... Only the generals can... and Lord Ren. You are just his pet he took pity on..." If he had to die today, so shall it be but he would never hear the end of it if he got beaten down by a little girl or is made a servant to one... "Learn your place."

"I am far from just his pet, orc, and you do not know the story between Ren and I, so do not let your mouth speak what your mind doesn't know. Actually, our pet was left behind but that is another matter all together." she said waving it off. She was still sad that they had left Shipmunk behind but that was something to worry about for another day. "And trust me when I saw Ren doesn't take pity on anyone. Much less me. He takes care of me, yes, but only as much as needed. Once I have adapted to this place he will expect me to handle myself just like everyone else." she corrected him. "As for my place... I know it full well. I am under Ren. The generals under me. And you under them. Simple as that. You can sit here and argue it all day if you like but if you were to ask Ren himself he would say the same. Now while wasting time may be a part of your agenda it is not mine. Let's go already."

The orc raised an eyebrow at this, and simply not wanting to argue about each of her points, he let everything slide by his ear, not even caring about what she said. It wasn't yet announced what her position is, so he will not handle like her pet until then. He was an orc guard, not her babysitter. He didn't have time for this but needed to do his duty.

"Go ahead, and fume in your room. I have places to be at, and don't have time to be your babysitter. I am not your pet orc but a guard." he told her, with his eyes narrowed and equally angered, still not wanting to do as she said, refusing her dominance over him completely. "As long as your rank is not announced, your rank is the same as any other goblins. Which are under the generals and under the guards. So, at the moment, you are an annoyance I have every right to squash if I so desire." he told her matter-of-factly, then turned around again and started to leave towards his patrolling site. He had a slight limp on his left leg but he tried to shield it as best as he could, to not seem weak.

Hyano rolled her eyes. "Fine. I still expect to see you later when your tasks are finished." she said following him. Despite his tries at hiding it she could see the limp. "I can heal that you know. If you want that is." she said simply. She only planned to follow him until she got to an area she recognized. Or she ran into Ren. Whichever came first. She probably should go to her room for a little. The sunlight would probably help her body digest this horrible food she was given. If anything it would brighten her spirits a bit at least.

"You wish." The guard said as he stepped into a hallway full of working goblins and trolls, going along it. "My tasks are never finished. I am a guard. I do my job, then I get tired, go to sleep, and do my duty again once I awoke. No such thing as 'when my tasks are finished'." He grumbled as he walked along that hall, then turned a corner, coming to another, which looked almost the same, but the orc knew this place like the back of his hand, so knew exactly where they are now. "And healing? I don't want anything from you. At least you can see what you did. Trying to kill a guard is a crime around here." He said before going up some stairs, and coming up in a narrow corridor. Once he noticed she was still following him, he stopped and turned around, snorting. "Quit following me. I am not your guide, nor your babysitter."

"I haven't had a babysitter in my whole life so will you stop with this. What makes you think I even need one anyway? I am only following you until I get somewhere I recognize. Or I see Ren." she said rather bluntly then stepped around him. "As for crime I think you are the last person to talk to me about crime." she said continuing to walk. "Now are we going to continue on or are you going to keep complaining like a child?" she questioned annoyed. This big tall orc just didn't hush now did he?

"I am not complaining." He told her firmly. "I am telling you what to do. And currently, you would be wise to follow my instructions." The orc then stepped forward, pushing past her and walking down the hall. So, the little girl wants to follow him until she sees something familiar? Fine by him. He chuckled to himself, before turning to his left instead right, making sure to choose another route than usual. A route she surely wouldn't find anything familiar in.

The orange wizard shrugged. "If they were orders I could follow, I would. However I can't see very well in the dark and I've never been in a place like this before. So, it is also wise to stick to what I know." she replied continuing to follow him noting that nothing seemed to be familiar at all. If anything she was feeling more lost by the second. She figured she would have to get used to it though. Like to everything.

"Well too bad, you will have to get used to it because we won't hang around candles for you to see better, just so the others can go blind." he told her firmly once more before returning to silence once more, walking along the halls, maneuvering carefully to go to places where she surely hadn't been, going deeper into the mines.

She sighed and put her hands in her pockets. "You never answered my question earlier. Or do you not care for colors at all?" she questioned deciding to try to be friendly as much as she could be.

The orc snorted and grit his teeth, annoyed that she just wouldn't go quiet and sighed in annoyance, gritting his teeth, holding himself from snapping at her to go quiet. Well, most of her words did go unheard, as the sound of pickaxes hitting stone and metal drowned out most of it. He didn't want to answer, but decided to humor her and actually answer her question.

"Red. As the flowing blood, but deep, which has already spilled from a wound. Or as deep red as the flesh, which has gone tender with time." He smirked, then shook his head and continued on his way.

The child blinked at his answer then smiled.

"You would like roses then. They are a type of flower. Both beautiful and fierce. They have thorns and deep red petals. They can be both a sign of love and death." she said looking around at the work around her. "It's sad you will never understand that." she said this to herself. Orcs were to some degree depressing creatures. While they held much passion they had no sense of all the good feelings in the world. I guess this helped them to be as evil as they needed to be.

"I don't care about flowers. It won't make me full if I ate it." he simply answered her, turning yet another corner, growling and kicking a goblin which was starting a fight with a fellow orc over a piece of metal.

She shook her head to dash out the thought. "So besides killing and work and stuff are there anything you guys do for fun? I heard your battle drums when we first got here. Does that mean you guys like music?" she questioned.

The orc walked leisurely but still held his hand on the handle of his sword, just to be safe. "The drums give the others spirit. We sing to strengthen our determination. We know we aren't alone and frighten our enemies as they hear the strong beat of the drums and the song of our tongue." Just talking about it made his spirit stronger, the wild beat of the drums, the anticipation for a fight... The sound of many of his kin singing to the beat...

The istar smiled as he talked about the music and how it gave him and his people spirit. Confidence. Even let them know they weren't alone. She looked around. "I guess when you live in a place like this... it's nice to know you aren't alone." she said her words growing a little sad. She was not an orc or a goblin. She did not feel a sense of companionship with them because they didn't see her that way either. The only person she really trusted was Ren. She could not feel the same energy that they did from the drums. Because in reality she had spent her whole life alone. That's the life of a wizard. A very lonely one. "You are lucky Tuhul... orcs as strong, proud, and angry as you all are... are born into huge groups like this one. I can see why you are the way you are." she said her eyes looking around as she talked almost like she wasn't talking to him at the moment.

The orc snorted in amusement at her emotional moments, not finding it the same way as her. "Not as lucky as those filthy humans. They take all our lands and think everything belongs to them." He growled, thinking about humans and dwarves alike, killing many of his kin for a piece of land. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "We heard about Mordor's fall. This just shows how hungry those worms are for land, taking one that wasn't made for them, then instead using it, they lock it down, turning it into a prison." Tuhul growled once more, thinking of many of his kin trapped in there. It wasn't about individuals but a whole group or army going wasted.

"Yes, I heard of it as well... If Ren and I had gotten caught on our way here that is likely where we would be as well." she said turning her eyes to him again. "Humans have not been very kind to me either so it is no surprise to me what they did. They stormed into my home, beat me in my sleep, then set fire to it..." she gripped her fists at the memory. She still didn't understand what right they had to do that to her.

The orc wasn't surprised that she is treated bad by her kind, only that they do it in a state where she can't fight back. In his mind, it is alright and common among his kin to attack each other and fight for something, test each other's skills... The strongest can claim what he wants after all... But they never... ever attack each other while they slept or were wounded in a battle. Ambushing an enemy is another story.

"Humans are truly nothing more than worm dung. They go on about honor, yet we have more. I don't know why the gods value them more." Tuhul said, then spat on the ground, disgusted to even think about any reasons behind it. Perhaps before they are shaped like them? Going after the so called 'beauty'?

"I don't think the Gods favor anyone. I think we all must work for what we get and humans have found a way to take others work for their own." she said thinking back on what she knew of human history which was very little at best. "They just need to be knocked down a size. Then they will see they are like everyone else in this world. Judging by Ren's actions though... that madness won't last forever..." she said pretty sure she knew what Ren was up to creating this army down here. She was no fool. She knew what she was a part of. Sadly she also knew people would eventually die because of it.

Tuhul smiled, even smirked, already looking forward to what is to come. "Oh yes... He will end it all. Our situation is not yet final. He wants to take the mountains... then go for Mordor. The human scum will learn to not underestimate us... We will feast on their flesh and laugh in their bloodstained faces. Just as he promised."

Hyano thought about the attack on Mordor. They may be on their own for that. If she could not figure out a way to help herself to survive without the sun there was no way she could possibly be any use in Mordor's territories. She thought on the book in her room a moment.

"What do you know about dark magic?" She asked, looking up at the orc with a curious gaze.

At her question, Tuhul stopped and frowned, before turning around to face her with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you want to know?" At first, he was suspicious that she might be out for something but had to remember that she apparently is on their side now. Well... this is something that only time will tell. "I am no mage, so I am one of the worst orcs you can ask." He told her, before shaking his head and turning back around to continue his patrol in the deeper levels. "It heals us, dark magic is what created us and our Lord. It is what gives us shadow on the day and what aids our attacks on strongholds. Our Dark Lord calls to it when we need it."

"Hmm... that is good enough I guess. I think I have an idea... Can you take me to my room now? I have something I need to do. It is rather important." she said looking up at him. She had yet to see anything she recognized and was sure the orc in front of her was doing that on purpose. As well she also hadn't seen Ren. Or Lord Ren as everyone kept calling him. If the Nazgul thought she was about to start calling him that he seriously hadn't learned better yet. They were likely going to fight over that one she was sure.

Unknown to her, the orc smirked as he walked, and turned his head just briefly to look at her. One could read it from her expression that she was lost. This is something he wanted. "Well, too bad, because I am on duty and don't have time escorting you around. Ask a goblin that has time on his hands, or if you dare, a troll." he chuckled at this, looking straight forward as he walked. "Good luck." With is, he sped up, wanting to get away from her now, taking larger steps, distancing himself from her as best as he could. He led her quite deep into the mines, so it will take some time until she reaches her room.

The little wizard was a little annoyed and let him get away stopping and looking around. She started to walk around the mines her eyes scanning various walls not able to make them out very well in the darkness. It was some time later when a goblin found her.

The general.

He had noticed her walking around lost and wondered how in the world she found her way here without Lord Ren at her side. He shook his head figuring it better not to ask. "Come, youngling. This way." he said putting a hand on her back and showing her back to her room. He didn't think Ren would be pleased if he went looking for his wizard and she was hurt or killed.

Hyano looked down as she was shown back to her room. He even seemed to think she was none more than a pet. This frustrated her. When she finally knew where she was she broke into a run. "Thank you!" she called back to the goblin general who blinked in surprise at both her words and sudden act.

* * *

The Nazgul was sitting in her room for a good hour now, yet again drawn to that strange maze that was on the headboard of the bed. He tried figuring it out, choosing new paths, following it back if he was blocked to choose new ways. He was in a state where he was ready to just raise a hand and claw the headboard across its surface, angry and fuming, frustrated that a simple game like this is winning against him.

Hyano ran into her room slamming the door behind her at this point. She saw Ren sitting on her bed. "No Pet!" she yelled.

He snapped away from his thoughts once he heard the door open and close but didn't turn around, knowing who it was by scent, aura, and frequency of steps. What made him stop and actually turn was when she shouted. "No pet?" He asked in a confused tone, not sure what she meant by it. He stared at her with his head tilted to the side, expecting an answer.

She shook her head then walked up and sat beside him. She wished a 'never mind' would work but she was sure after an outburst like that it would just get her in trouble. She sighed. "Orc... Goblin... all think Hyano Ren Pet..." she explained obviously annoyed. She wasn't just some pet. She had already done more than enough to prove that, so why was it they only saw her as Ren's little pet. "They think Hyano no good." she added then sighed. Just a little girl... that's what everyone always thought. Why no matter what she did that was always what people thought. Even Gandalf had done that to her. Stuck her in this little box of her just being this little girl who could not handle the world. "...Why?" she questioned no one really. Just the air.

Her first sentence made the Nazgul stop every guessing he made in his minds for reasons why she was shouting like that. The way she said it sounded like she said that the orcs and goblins think that he was her pet, making him highly confused and question her sanity for the first time since a few months. But her next sentence seemed to correct it. So, everyone thinks she was his pet, and she doesn't like it. Ren slowly looked back at the maze, now not really concentrating on it but thinking, at least having his invisible gaze staring at something else than thin air.

Well, they weren't so far from the truth.

He didn't think her as equal to him, not even close but this is also how he thought about everyone else. This doesn't make her necessarily his pet but a personal servant. Which is actually a pet... yet not at the same time. However, that he thought this doesn't mean he had to share it with her but ease her mind about this. The others will not bring this up once they see how powerful 'pet' she is. "No pet." He told her finally in a determined tone, turning halfway to look at her.

The child looked up at him as he said this, then smiled a little. At least he didn't think she was just his pet. She hugged his arm for a moment, making him tense up slightly, then grinned up at him her mood easily being lifted. "Um... Ren go. Come back later. Hyano surprise Ren." she said with a smile. If what she was planning worked she would have a good surprise for him and all the creatures down here. "Come back week." she added. She knew he wasn't going to like that she was basically telling him to leave for a while but she had an idea and she knew it would take time to make it work. "Trust Hyano, please." she said with a smile. She also hoped that by doing this she would also fix her little orc problem.

The wraith looked at her sharply, staring at her for a few seconds. "No week." Firstly, he hated surprises, especially those which she has for him... And secondly... one week is too long. He planned to come around every day, or he wanted to have access at anytime to her room, so he can wake her up if needed. What if there is an emergency, or if he felt bored? He still wanted to... repay her for her insolence and disrespect from back then. He didn't forget and still wanted to make her waking up... worth his time.

Hyano giggled then shook her head. "Ren like it. Trust Hyano. Worth wait." she told him and tugged on his arm. "At least 3 days." she said trying to compromise with him putting up her three fingers. She knew he would still not like it but maybe he would be more willing if she made it less time. "If need come get." she added telling him if he really needed her then he could come get her at anytime. She hoped he wouldn't but it may help make it easier for him to at least consider the offer.

Ren thought about it, staying silent for a good minute, staring at the maze in front of him. Three days really isn't much, but he also didn't want to have her do something stupid, or something he didn't like. Back then in the tree house, she did many things for him, thinking he will like them but he eventually ended up disliking it more than anything. "Ren no like surprise... What do?" he tried inquiring about what she was planning. She might not say it, but it was worth a try.

"... hard explain... learn... improve." was all she said not sure how else to explain this to him. She honestly wasn't fully sure just how this would end. She just knew that by the time she figured it out she likely will have changed a bit. "Be careful. I promise." she said crossing her finger over her heart to show she would be as careful as she could be. Considering she was going to work with dark magic she really didn't think that was much of an option but she could at least reassure him all the same.

Ren yet again wasn't sure what she meant. "Improve what?" He asked, turning his hooded head towards her again, staring at her. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. If yes, he might have to interfere and make sure she doesn't do this all alone but with supervision. She was too precious for his plans to let her die because of a simple mistake made. But if it was something else, then he was ready to give her those three days she is asking for.

She sighed. He just wasn't going to let up was he? Then grabbed the book of dark magic and tossed it to him. "Guess." she said and crossed her arms. She really had no choice. She needed to do this one way or another. She really didn't see any way he could help make this any better or worse for her. He had no magic of his own so if things went wrong there was nothing he could do. "Ren no help. Go. Come back later. Hyano fine." she told him then reached to take the book back.

However, the Nazgul held it out of her reach as she wanted to take it, staring at her, holding his head higher, as if daring her to reach for it again and take it from him. "No. No safe alone." He told her, shaking a finger at her, holding the book above his head. He was determined to at least attempt to help her if something goes wrong. While he did want that she learns black magic, unlike her, he learned from her past experience and decided to not let her train on her own. If needed, he will take the book with him to prevent any lonely experiments. He needed her for his future projects, and couldn't let her kill herself accidentally.

The young wizard groaned and dropped on the bed. "Annooooying." she said dragging out the word a little as he always does. She put her hands on her stomach and sighed. They were both stubborn but in this case he had the upper hand. "... Fine... start now." she said sitting up and sitting cross-legged beside him. Alright, if he was going to make her be supervised she would at least still keep on the schedule she had made in her head. She wanted to start as soon as possible so it would be over with as soon as possible as well. She pointed to the book. "Read... tell where start." she said. He might as well be helpful by reading what she couldn't and telling her where she should start at.

He felt satisfied that she decided to listen to him, relenting to his decision. Which was a smart move from her. As she asked for his advice where to start, he briefly looked at the dark-covered book and flipped it open at a random page. He wasn't really sure where she should start... If she wanted to improve on her black magic casting, she had to first learn to cast it. Which is more different than what method she uses normally. That is all he knew, so she surely needed something easy. Something that cannot go wrong. He pulled the book completely in his lap and flipped through the pages, trying to find something simple. Soon enough he stopped and put the book into her lap, pointing at a bulk of text, which was kind of short. It was there to cast a light source. A magical light orb, so people can see in the dark. This was mostly used by numenoreans or human mages who joined their ranks, he thought. He wondered if he should read her the text before he lets her try it... One misspelling and it could go wrong... But with a simple light orb not much can go wrong. Right?

The istar looked it over closely. A light trick? Sounds easy enough. She didn't see how it could go wrong either. Though, that is also what she thought about the shifting spell. Well, technically nothing did go wrong with it, she just got some rather nasty feedback with it. She moved the book off her lap but kept it where she could easily see it.

"Alright... Let us start." she said and closed her eyes whispering the spell. Again like before it worked. She cringed though feeling the same burning she had before in her fingers again. Was this something she would have to get used to if she was going to use dark magic? That seemed logical. By most definitions of the word she was a being of light so it only made sense that her body wouldn't react well to dark magic. She was doing what she could to bear through it, though.

The Nazgul made sure to inspect the way she cast the spell closely. There wasn't any trouble with pronunciation, nor by the required movements, and the magic cast as it should, seeing his vision blurred almost instantly as the glowing orb appeared next to the wizard. However, her movements and expression told him that the problem was the same as before. He reached out to touch her hand and take it in his own, inspecting the almost burning skin more closely.

Hyano allowed Ren to take her hand letting the spell drop as he did. She was panting and silent as he inspected the newly burned looking flesh on her hand. Again, over time it started to fade away. She moved her fingers and hands slowly once she could feel them again. She looked up at Ren intently. "Again." she said before pulling her hand away from him ready to go another round. Maybe if she tried this more and more the effects would slowly fade away. At least she hoped that would be the case. Her stubborn nature would prove useful in this case.

Maybe trying something different might not have such a good effect or her improvement might last longer. She will have to try and get these effects gone at the simple spells first, before moving to something more complex. He reached over and pointed at the same bulk of text again. "Again. Same." He looked at her before pulling back, sitting silently, and waiting for her to repeat it. If needed, many more times.

She nodded. Hyano ran through the same spell countless times with almost the same effect. It wasn't until much later that she noticed that the blackness on her hands wasn't nearly as large as it had been the previous hundred times. She grinned. This was a good sign. She had started to doubt herself but maybe she had what it took after all. She let her current spell drop and panted for a second. She had been going at it for hours by now she was sure. She had even shut the book at this point having already put the spell to memory long ago. She wasn't about to stop just yet though. Not now when she was finally starting to get it. She cracked her knuckles as her hands turned back to normal before saying the spell again and smiled as she was able to do it much faster this time.

While she had been casting the same spell over and over, the Nazgul watched her. Well, for a while. As usual, he lost interest after a short time and returned to the maze in front of him, sometimes sighing in annoyance as his vision would blur because of the light orb that she casts all the time. Not only that, but his frustration with the maze returned and soon he gave up on it, only to stand from the bed and walk around the room. He didn't really have time to inspect the whole room yet, having been drawn to the maze all too quickly before. He walked about the room, touching fabrics, looking into that... reflecting surface, seeing the reflection of not only his robes, but his face as well. Being a Nazgul, a wraith has its advantages. Like seeing things mortals and living can't see... The world of the unseen is only seen by those who walk it. Just like him. So, he took his time to have fun with his reflection, seemingly staring at it only, but in reality he was making faces, just not visible for anyone else. Well, in the past months he was able to figure out that who appears in the mirror is actually him. His own reflection and not another wraith.

When she finally got the spell down to her fingers the small wizard decided enough was enough and fell back panting heavily. That had taken a lot more out of her than she had expected. She grinned though. She did it. It took a long time but she did it. The istar looked over at him and noticed he was looking in the mirror. She wondered what Ren saw when he looked at his reflection. She couldn't see his face so she was sure he had some other way of seeing. She wondered if he also saw her in a different way as well. She closed her eyes. "Hyano... good..." she mumbled to herself tiredly.

When she spoke, Ren turned around and looked at her with his head tilted to the side. He wasn't truly sure what she meant by her words, but he guessed -by the way she was exhausted and the sensation of dark magic was ticker than usual- that she finally succeeded improving and has no more burnt skin when she cast it. "Good." he replied, giving the reflective surface one more glance, before turning back fully and walking back towards her, stopping just in front of the bed. He didn't want to sit on it and have his attention taken by that cursed maze... So, he leaned forward, reaching out to take the book again and flipped a few pages, wanting her to continue. While he saw her exhausted state, he was also sure that pushing one's limit was always the greatest way to improve the most. So, after choosing a spell that summoned a very tiny whirlwind, he pushed the book towards her, pointing at it.

Well, she should have expected as much. The wizard guessed it was good he was there even if it was exhausting. She sat up and looked at it before looking to him. "Ren sure?" she asked raising a brow. He did realize this could end badly right? Wind spells were tricky because past the spell itself was the focusing on containment and keeping the thing up. Unlike the light spell she would have to ride this one for as long as it took to get used to it. No repeats just pushing through it and holding it in place as long as she could.

The Nazgul pointed at the spell again, as if urging her to cast it. He didn't truly want to have her rest too much. She knows how to cast weak black magic by the light spell and shouldn't forget the method before doing another spell. "Sure." He told her, absolutely sure she can cast it and learn how to do it without damaging herself. She might maybe see a whirlwind spell, but he knew from experience of seeing it, that this whirlwind isn't as big, but actually tiny, enough to fit in one's palm. He didn't know what it was used for... But he supposed his kind or the Dark Lord had a good reason to create such a strange spell.

"Alright." the child said, then looked over the spell for a moment. She made sure she had it down before closing her hands leaving some space between them, then started the spell and gritted her teeth as air was pulled in between her fingers. She could feel the burning at the tips of her fingers but she tried to hold it back. She continued the spell. As she got to the end her fingers and palms had turned black but besides that she had done well. She panted a little feeling the wind in her hands. She slowly opened her hands and for a split second there was a tornado there but then it exploded sending a gust of wind at them both knocking Hyano back and forcing her to lay down.

Well, this was something even the wraith did not expect. The wind sent him backwards as well, although he did not fall, he almost succeeded in crashing into that reflective surface, bumping into it a little, almost breaking it. He hissed as he pulled away from it and turned back to make sure it wasn't broken before walking over to the bed and leaning over the laying Hyano's form, wanting to make sure she is alright. "Hyano good?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, raising a hand and started poking her forehead, wanting to wake her if she was asleep, but otherwise there was not much he could do. His gaze soon turned to her hands and picked at one, pushing it a little to be able to see the surface. As expected, it has turned black... After all, this spell was slightly more advanced than the light orb. Practice makes the master. If she can, he will make sure she practices enough.

She was panting and tired but awake. Hyano winced as he poked her and opened one eye to see him messing with her hands. She couldn't feel it so it was just kind of strange to watch. She slowly sat up. "Yes. Hyano fine." she replied pulling her hands away and yawning. "Tired... very tired." she told him honestly then shook her head trying to jar herself awake a little. A mixture of sleepiness and just a straight worn-out state was trying to take over her mind and body. Her hands didn't hurt as much when the blackness took over her hands, mostly because she had grown numb to it but she still couldn't move the limbs when it happened which annoyed her because she would have to wait for it to go away before she could try again.

Ren nodded and pulled back, standing straight and stepping back. "Hyano sleep. Ren go." he told her, wanting that she sleeps for now while he goes and does his own duties, then he will come back after a while to repeat this 'practicing'. He was about to step towards the door when he stopped in his tracks and looked sharply at the book. He tilted his head to the side, contemplating to take it with him or not... She might go against his word and cast spells anyway... This much he knew about her. He walked back to the bed and took the book from near her, then walked up to one of the shelves and put it there, making sure to at least not have it this close to her. He will leave it here... Just to test if she does as he told her or will go against his word. He nodded at the book, satisfied at its location before folding his arms behind his back and walking up to the door, pleased.

The young wizard watched him then rolled her eyes as he put it where she would have to work to get it. This time she was far too tired to even try to disobey him but maybe next time if she had more energy she would. She was a child. While she was technically doing adult things the fact she couldn't handle waiting very well was still a problem. She sighed then gave a lazy wave not able to do much else with her hand. "Bye Ren." she mumbled then turned onto her back and quickly passed out. She didn't even bother to get into a more comfortable position or curl up as usual. She was out like she used to when the sun went down.

"Bye." Was his answer as he closed the door, not being careful to do so silently, after all, he knew her well enough to tell she won't wake up now, no matter what noise he made. He stopped at the door and stood there, just staring ahead. To anyone else, he looked like he was just staring into nothingness, like in a trance, but it was far from it. He was plotting. The sudden urge to do something to her to make her pay once more for her disrespect a few months back returned. He was so used to it, that it left him empty if he did not do something. So, after thinking for a few minutes, he turned on his heels and walked right back into her room, closing the door behind him. He hissed in anticipation and rubbed his gauntlets together as he walked closer, before looking around for any way to make her waking up not as pleasant. Useful or not, it was a habit of his now. He decided he will do something else this time. He moved her a little and pulled her to the edge of the bed, there he made sure she was laying straight and on her back. He then proceeded to roll her on the bed, making sure the sheets go around her, trapping her hands and feet. Like a little cocoon she looked like in the end. He hissed once more, pulling her to the center of the bed before exiting quickly. Too bad he won't be here when she wakes up...

* * *

**We hope you liked the chapter!**

**Next week means: next chapter.**

_CA Productions_


	12. The Odd One Out

**Avp: *Sitting at his desk staring at a computer screen.***

**Cubby: *Peaks into room.* He has been gazing at that screen nonstop all week.**

**Hyano: Yeah. Apparently we have language issues in some of our chapters. He is trying to fix them.**

**Cubby: *Blinks.* Is that why Ren has been speaking nothing but French lately?**

**Hyano: Yep. And the ladies are loving it. Him… not so much.**

**Ren: *Up a tree hissing and cursing in French at the fangirls below.***

**Fangirl: Oh he is sooooo romantic! I love you!**

**Cubby: Huh… I was wondering about that. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter everyone! Hyano, get me my bat!**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Odd One Out

When she first woke up she honestly thought she had fallen asleep face down. She blinked as all she saw was sheets then started to try to roll and blinked when she was still covered and couldn't move. "What in Middle-Earth?" she said and continued to try to get out of the trap not knowing she was quickly moving closer and closer to the edge of the bed, until she finally rolled over it. "Oof!" she groaned as she hit the floor with her feet still tangled in the sheets. She twitched. "Ren, you tricky son of a warg!" she called out. Even if Ren couldn't hear her she was sure the dark creature was somehow still getting payback for all this madness he put her through.

While Ren was too far away to actually hear it or sense her wrath, the familiar orc from yesterday, Tuhul, was just walking down this hall as he heard the rather heavy thud and the shouting from the room. He raised an eyebrow before stopping in front of the door. Grimacing first, he leaned against it and put the side of his head against the door, wanting to hear more clearly what is going on in there. But all he could hear was the sound of struggling.

Is there someone fighting?

No one fights each other until he was walking the halls! He gritted his black-yellow teeth and swung the door open, only to be bombarded with the heavy rays of the sun. He pulled back quickly with a groan but still risked a glance inside. This made him forget his trouble with the sunlight as he raised both eyebrows at what he saw.

Our wizard was upside down, kicking her feet to get the damned sheets off before with one final kick it let go. At the same time her door swung open catching her off guard. "What the-?!" she yelled then gasped. She hadn't thought about the sheer force of the kick once it was free of the sheets. She was flipped and groaned as she fell onto her stomach and face. "I'm so going to hit Ren in the face with so many light orbs tonight. He won't be able to see for weeks." she grumbled then lifted her head and looked over at Tuhul. "You are late, Tuhul." she said bluntly giving him a look that dared him to say one word about what he just saw.

The orc raised a challenging eyebrow with a smile on his face, finding amusement in her situation and what just happened. He didn't even want to know what was going on, all he knew was that all of the goblins and orcs will know about this. He has a long day and still many halls to walk. Plenty of his kin to cross. However, as she threatened to hurt their Lord, his laughing eyes changed to serious and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You touch him wrongly and you will meet my blade at your throat. Understood?" he threatened with a low tone, meaning he meant business and will not fool around to do just that.

Hyano rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet, Tuhul." she said bluntly as she stood up and dusted herself off. The orc still didn't seem to understand yet. Did she really have to put him near death for him to get that he had no command over her? "What happens between Ren and I is our business and you will do best to keep your big nose out of it." she added then cracked her back and shoulder. She was stiff from sleeping in such an odd position. She bawled up the sheets and tossed them onto the bed before jumping on it.

"If you threaten the Lord, it is my business. I am a guard. It is my duty to keep things clean and smooth. If you threaten to hurt someone, you answer to me, understood?" he replied, not letting a mere little girl tell him what to do. She was still nothing more than an annoyance he didn't want to deal with but will have to if need calls for it.

"Do you know where Ren is anyway? I would like to start training again as soon as possible." she inquired though she was sure the orc would have no idea.

Tuhul didn't truly understand why she would care where their Lord is. He is where he wants to be and no one tells him where to go. If he so chooses, he will return to her.

"He comes to you when he feels like it. Don't drag him around. And he will hear about your threat, just to be sure." he said, narrowing his yellow eyes, wanting to keep Ren updated on the happenings, so if she chooses to truly do as she said, he will be prepared. All thanks to him.

The wizard twitched not in the mood for this just yet. She had been pranked this morning and the culprit wasn't even here. She was rather used to getting pranked every morning however it was the lecture from the orc who had no idea what he was talking about that was starting to get under her skin. If he had come at a later time the results might be a little different however she was just not ready for this so soon after waking up. Without warning she formed a light sphere in both her hands and threw them at his gut and face like one would snow ball.

"What part of mind your own business did you not understand?!" she yelled her voice booming through the mines again before she slammed her foot down sending the orc flying into the opposing wall. She didn't even notice just how easily she had created the orbs or that there was no effect to speak of.

The orc was blinded by the light, but strangely received no damage from the light blast. Instead, he shielded his eyes and grunted, gritting his teeth as he couldn't see. He yelped and fell as she sent him to the ground again with her wizard magic. He landed heavily on the ground with a loud thud, and groaned, feeling some pain at his back, waist and back of his head.

That was it!

He growled, narrowing his yellow eyes, before rising from the ground and standing.

"Which part of 'I am a guard so security is my business' did you not understand? You threaten someone, especially someone of higher rank and you fly from this mine without your soul." He told her, forming his hands into fists and baring his teeth at her. "Lord's favorite pet or not. You will know your place. He might be soft on you, but the basic rules apply to you too."

"I didn't threaten him you numb skull! If it wasn't obvious by what happened a moment ago we pull pranks on each other all the time! As I said! Get your nose out of it!" she snapped then ran at him. She created a whirl wind in her hand then slammed it into his gut. This caused it to make it feel like she had punched him with far more force than her body should be able to create. She was angry. This orc was opening his big mouth and he had no idea what he was talking about! Why wouldn't he just listen?! Were all orcs this thick-headed or just him?

He narrowed his eyes at her words, and because of the distance between them, he was able to prepare himself for the blow as she started her charging. Well, the surprising moderate force of the blow shocked the orc and stepped back, grunting, putting his hand at his stomach, trying to relieve the pain but was somewhat prepared, so he used his free hand to push her backwards and away from him. He did not care what force he used but wanted to make sure she knows her place. If it is by fighting, so be it. But he won't be commanded around by a little girl. Master's pet at that.

"Do not attack me again, worm. If you do, I won't be the only one you have to answer to. Do not attack a guard that is doing his job." He warned her, pointing a finger at her while his other hand massaged his stomach a little. Mostly because he wanted to keep down the meat he just ate...

She fell back and glared up at him. It was like getting hit with a mallet considering how huge he was compared to her.

"What! You barged into _my_ room. Started giving me a lecture and threatened me! You continue to assume the worst of me. And keep calling me a pet! You aren't doing your job! You are no better than the humans that invaded my home!" she yelled at him. She was furious. This man was treating her just like those men that invaded her home and almost killed her and Ren. She dealt with it once she would not put up with it again. She jumped up. "Get out! I am done! You have done nothing but disrespect me since we met! Go, actually do your job and leave me alone!"

The orc snorted and shrugged, at least she didn't dare attacking him again. Good, she learned that now then. At least he saw it this way. Tuhul straightened himself and growled, baring his rotting teeth at her, narrowing his yellow eyes into slits, standing firmly at the door.

"I am on duty, rat. Stop yelling and complaining. I am doing my job. You have disrespected our Lord, behave like a little baby who didn't have their candy, and throw tantrums when someone doesn't do things your way. So yes, you are a little girl who was lucky enough to become our Lord's pet." he snorted again before turning around and started walking off. "And I wasn't barging in here for nothing. I heard the sound of struggling and looked if anyone is fighting in here. So yes, it was my duty to check." This was the last thing he said, and promised himself, he won't utter a word to her anymore. She wasn't worth his time at all.

Hyano rubbed her temples as he finally walked away.

"Moronic orc never shuts up." she grumbled then sighed and looked at her hands. They weren't black in the slightest. She blinked as she realized just what all had happened. "... he seriously... gah!" she cried in annoyance as she realized that the annoying orc with the big mouth had actually helped her. It may have been by making her so angry she couldn't see straight but she had actually pulling off both spells without thinking about it. _The orc with a mouth bigger than his brain had actually been of use._ She grumbled under her breath and sat on the bed.

* * *

Ren had been busy for the most part... Well, busy with his duty as one can say about a Lord of a city. He had been checking on the guards, instructing the generals on a meeting and has received reports about how well the reconstruction of the city is going. The metal is also plenty and the goblin general reassured him that the smithing of weapons and armor is in full swing as well.

Nothing stands in their way.

However, if they truly want to claim the surface of the mountains as well, they will need a greater army than this. They will need more orcs and trolls... maybe even wargs to patrol the forests and climb rocks. And how can one spawn them much quicker?

With black magic.

And who has magical abilities?

Hyano.

He wanted to make sure she gets as much training as possible today, so made his way back towards her room, mentally preparing himself for the blast of sun that will surely hit him as he entered... That room was worse than standing outside in the sun... The rays were strengthened somehow... Maybe by those reflective surfaces... He also completely forgot about the little prank he pulled on her and simply walked up to the door, opening it, behaving like nothing happened, and eager to get some of the training done for today.

Hyano has been laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling in thought. At first it was just because she needed to think on just what it took to use magic. It wasn't exactly that you had to be angry to use dark magic. Just passionate it seemed. She was so worked up she hadn't even been thinking about the magic she was using. Just that she wanted the orc to leave. However, her mind was soon distracted by the weird designs on the ceiling. Elves really did have an odd taste in architecture. She blinked as she heard the door open. She smirked then with a wave of her hand created a light orb and like before she threw it at him like it was a snow ball.

"Payback!" she called to him with a smile.

As predicted, he wasn't expecting it. All he saw was suddenly being blasted by a greater light than the sun. The light orb was slammed right into his hood, which made him stagger backwards and out of the door, grasping for it, blinded by the sheer light. But strangely, it didn't hurt, just was uncomfortable. The magic was familiar... Black magic. So this is why it didn't do any damage. It didn't hurt him, but still had the effect she wanted. He shrieked loudly all the while, staggering backwards and blindly walking about the corridor, trying to get it out and away from him. Some of the orc guards saw this and tried to aid him but they couldn't get a firm hold of the squirming Nazgul as it wandered along the hall, bumping into objects, orcs, working goblins and even once fell over a pickaxe, landing heavily. But he managed to get back on his feet and wandered around, shrieking and hissing, almost spitting like a cat.

When will this blasted light go out!

Oh that was far better than she could have ever predicted. Hyano broke down laughing hard. She wouldn't let it last though. While she wanted to get Ren back she did not want to go overboard. Once she got her breath back she ran out and after him. It didn't take long to find him considering he hadn't gotten far and he was making more noise than the work itself. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand. Before he could do anything she started dragging him back.

"Ren. Come." she said tugging him back towards her room so he wouldn't cause himself anymore trouble.

The Nazgul hissed as the light was gone, but his vision had trouble clearing, letting her take his hand and start dragging him. But the guards had other ideas. What they saw was something quite different. This little outsider dared to attack their Lord, make fun of him, then wanted to drag him back for more...

How dare she!

They didn't waste time but surrounded her in the next moment, each narrowing their yellow eyes and growling at her, showing off their yellow teeth, and pointed their weapons at her neck, drawing close, the tips almost touching her skin. They didn't say anything, as they knew their faces, the situation, and all the growling might be a good enough explanation what they wanted. Some words about what just transpired and something that will prevent them from thrusting forward and kill her that instant.

The wizard blinked. They obviously had no idea what was actually going on. They saw an attack when in reality it had been nothing more than a simple prank. She glared back up at them. She then made a light orb appear in her hand and tossed it at one.

"That is all I did." she told them bluntly figuring that was more than enough explanation for the whole lot of them.

The orc, at whom she threw the light orb to, dodged it, thinking it was some kind of attack and pressed his spear closer to her neck, letting the tip touch her skin as a warning. They did not budge and looked like won't for a while. The growls became even louder and harsher as they gestured for her to get away from their Lord.

Said Lord was beginning to get his bearings and noticed the situation. However...

Payback time.

He did not say anything but waited, wanting to see what will happen if he plays the weak Nazgul, attacked by the wizard that had his arm in her hand.

Hyano twitched.

Her friend was being no help and these creatures were getting under her skin. She thought a moment then let go of Ren. They wanted a wizard to be scared of. Fine. They got it. She slammed her foot down knocking down the whole lot not caring if she knocked over Ren as well. She then breathed in deep and blew out a huge gust of fire lighting the orc in front in flames. She then picked up a handful of rocks in each hand before forming a whirl wind in each and sending them at two other orcs. Like before the winds exploded only this time they had shrapnel.

The orcs were thrown back and yelped, some shouted, which also caused more guards to seep into the hall and charge at the attacker. Who happened to be Hyano.

While all this happened, Ren took his time to sneak to the side, wanting to see how this turns out. How well these orcs could control such a situation. A test for their durability and strength. He did expect them to overcome the wizard and get order, just like he was promised by the generals they could do. The perfect situation to get this little test done. He didn't care if any of the guards die, he just wanted to know that these orcs can do their duties or not. His relationship to Hyano can change at any moment, who knows what will happen once she is tainted by the black magic, corrupting her soul. She is already more aggressive than usual, actually fighting, and killing doesn't seem to be such a bad idea either, seeing her choice in attack. She could anytime try to assume the leadership of the mines if he didn't have any strong forces to back him up and defeat her with or without his help.

The splinters of the stones did their work, burying themselves into the skins of the orcs, but most was deflected by the armor the orcs wore.

Mithril.

Finally, the first sets were ready to be used. They roared, but didn't attack, instead circled her from all directions, before setting up a pattern of an attack. Soon enough, the first wave charged, their weapons drawn, but they didn't intend to kill, instead aimed with the blunt edge of their weapons or the pommel. However, as soon as the first wave was done with their attacks, they didn't let her rest but the second wave started as well.

Hyano panted as wave after wave of these beings came at her. She dodged and fought using her small size to her advantage even climbing the men like a monkey throwing many off.

Of course it could not last.

Hyano froze as she saw the body of the orc she had set on fire. She stopped completely.

"... What... I... I didn't mean..." she started then was slammed by an orc into a wall. She groaned then looked up. She didn't fight anymore. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, not from pain but from what she had done. Her head was bleeding from the impact but the only thing on her mind was the body of the orc she had killed. She hadn't meant to. She didn't even realize what she was happening until she came in contact with the body. "... No no no no NO!" she screamed and held her head.

The orcs roared in triumph, and raised their weapons over their heads, shouting and roaring in victory. The orc that managed to shove her to the wall stood in front of her, holding her firmly to the wall now, intending to keep her secured until they can tie her up. At least this is what he hoped for they will do. They didn't pay attention to what she said or what she did but thought she was going crazy, so the orc held her even tighter, wanting to prevent any escape and another rampage. They had lost a guard, but he was replaceable.

Ren in the meantime stared at the scene before him. He had seen everything and knew that he still had time training the orcs himself before anything truly can happen with Hyano. He knew she is slowly corrupted but her wizard nature was still so much stronger, snapping her back to reality and who she truly was. It was a curse and a blessing at the same time. A curse, because she cannot truly fight and aid them with offensive spells if she doesn't wish to kill. A blessing because she won't go against him and won't kill the whole troop because one of them irritated her.

He stepped closer to the scene and approached the orc which held Hyano, before putting a hand on the creature's hand, staring at him, silently commanding him to let go of her, which he did. Slowly, he crouched down and nudged the wizard, wanting to see if she can go back to her room, or does he need to drag or carry her. She surely doesn't want to be carried by an orc at the moment... And he did want to ensure her comfort... She was still useful and he wanted to make sure she feels alright through the day. Excluding the pranks...

The young child opened her eyes and looked up at Ren. New tears formed and she jumped up hugging him tightly.

The moment she went to hug him, the orcs grabbed for their weapons again, thinking she was attacking him once more and went closer but did not do anything else. Ren was taken aback by her sudden show of affection and didn't know what to do than stand there and watch her. The Nazgul didn't truly feel comfortable with being hugged like this in front of the guards... But what can he do about it? He will have to get her back to her room before rumors started to spread of him going soft on her than he needed to.

"I didn't mean to, Ren. I promise." she cried as she hugged onto him tightly. She had never killed anything much less anyone before. For once, Hyano was scared. Not of anyone but of herself. If she could really kill someone, what if she killed someone by mistake? She didn't want to kill anyone. She just wanted to be treated equally. They always treated her like this little girl who couldn't handle her own. How else was she supposed to prove them wrong? She was quickly running out of options.

He cleared his throat and finally moved, picking her up, walking towards her chamber, while he let her hug him still, not really wanting to disrupt whatever she was doing. If this was giving her relief, so be it. He didn't say a word though but kept silent, gesturing for the orc guards to go on their duty. While they walked, they passed the familiar guard, Tuhul, as he made his way along the halls again, watching as their Lord passed him, carrying his pet. He snorted and followed them with his gaze, silently wondering what the problem was but otherwise didn't care about it. Arriving at her door, he opened it and walked inside, making sure to close the door with his foot and walked over to her bed where he put her down.

Hyano let go and let her head drop. Blood from the wound on her head seeped down and dropped off of her forehead onto the bed. She didn't even care anymore. She was ashamed and angry with herself for what she had done. She watched as the little drops of blood made the stain on the bed grow bigger and bigger.

"... Hyano bad..." she said softly. No matter what she did she always seemed to mess up somehow. She couldn't make much of a good wizard now she wasn't even doing well among orcs. What's worse she even killed one. How horrible was she really?

Ren stood back and watched her, tilting his head to the side, not sure why she isn't yet doing something to her wound. He knew as much already by living around her for months that mortals need to tend to their wounds in order to not die. So, why isn't she doing something? Doesn't it hurt? Like that one time when he accidentally almost broke her nose as he put her under her bed as she slept one night and as she awoke, he grabbed her leg, making her jump... and bang her face into the wooden boards. It did hurt then, bleeding just as bad... But she doesn't seem to care about it now. The Nazgul shook his head as she continued to sit and went closer, reaching out to put some of his sharp fingers under her chin and force her to look up at him so he can have a better look at the wound.

"Hyano good. Need time understand." he told her, trying to explain that she just needs to understand this way of life and that her actions are needed... With time she will be able grasp this lifestyle and be of true help to him. Because she will kill in the future. She will need to dispose of unruly orcs, innocent human villagers and burn forests at his command. He proceeded wiping away some of the blood with his robe and parted her hair to see the wound. Her skin was cut open quite deeply. There was nothing he could do... She will need to heal herself.

"... Need thread." she said then touched a metal bowl and created a needle from it. Maybe he was right. Maybe she just needed time. "What about orcs?" she questioned. "Tuhul... thinks only pet... brat... not worth much..." she pointed out to Ren. All the orcs seemed to think that way. What did she have to do to make them see her worth? Was she really in for more fights like that last one until they finally saw she wasn't just some lowlife that Ren kept on a leash? She shook her head then took one of the sheets and started working on pulling out a thread from it so she could stitch up the wound on her head.

He stepped back and let her get to work, tending to her wound, and walking back towards the shelf where he put the book, looking at it from afar before turning his hooded head at her question and her comment about how the orcs treat her.

"Time, Hyano. Time." he simply told her. With time they will realize how useful she was to everyone here. For one, she will be able to use offensive magic and hurt, even kill someone without falling to her knees to cry. Just like how she displayed now. Because of the influence of black magic she might become tainted and corrupted, which will allow her to use her full potential. Even help him produce an army... Help at the attacks, at the new war and aid the troops. She will gain their respect with time.

She sighed and nodded. Waiting was never something she was good at. Sometimes she wished time spells didn't always back fire because then she would use one to speed up her progression. She cringed as she used the needle and thread to stitch up her wound before cutting the thread and sighing.

"... I guess..." she said then used a scrap from the sheet to clean off the blood from her face and head. While she did this she flicked her hand creating the light orb then flicked her hand again creating the small tornado in her palm repeating it over and over again. She was still surprised by how the past events had actually helped her get the spells down.

Seeing she was ready now, and tended to her wound, Ren walked slowly over to the shelf where he placed the book on, and took it, flipping through the pages instantly. He didn't really want to waste time and learning from today's actions, he was sure she didn't want to do so either but wanted to get things done. He walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge, before looking through the pages more thoroughly, moving a finger along the lines. He opted to go up a level once more and have her cast something more advanced. He flipped through the pages once more and stopped at one, putting the book into her lap and pointed his finger at the spell he wanted her to do this time. Now something more dangerous.

Fire.

Summoning fire can be dangerous to both of them but she has to learn to try dangerous things, do it anyway and go for it, after all... the result and reward will be so much greater than the pain it inflicts at first.

The small wizard closed her hand as he put the book on her lap and pointed to the fire spell. She cringed. After what just happened fire spells were the last thing she wanted to learn. However, she had to admit he had the right idea. It was slightly more advanced and if messed up it would cause her serious harm rather than just the blackness that was temporary. She thought a moment then looked at Ren.

"Get Tuhul, please." she requested then started taking off her robes. The mines were cold for the most part but she did not want to burn anything including her clothes or the bed. She picked up the book and walked to an empty space on the floor. She needed that big-mouthed orc. She couldn't stand it but he had actually helped her pick up her spells faster. That and unlike Ren he could physically stop her if things went badly without being nearly as harmed as Ren would be.

"Tuhul?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, watching as she stood there, reading the book, clearly memorizing the words it needed to be uttered. However, he didn't quite know who this... Tuhul can be. Yes, she did mention him not long ago, saying that Tuhul and the others think she is nothing but a pet to him... But this is all he knew. He didn't need to know all orcs, goblins or trolls by name.

Hyano noticed he seemed to be at a loss. She sighed and thought a moment.

"Um... ask Goblin general. He know... maybe." she said not really sure if the goblin would know or not. He seemed rather smart but she doubted he knew anyone's names any better than Ren did considering how easily everyone was replaced down here. She sat down on the cold stone floor continuing to go over the text again and again. This one she was going to take time on. Make sure she had everything perfect before she dared to try it out.

If he could, he would have just now raised both of his eyebrows at her but couldn't, so instead tilted his head to the side, kind of surprised she is giving him orders. Why isn't she going herself? He wasn't here to be her servant while she practices but to make sure nothing goes wrong. Well, in this case he couldn't really but he would surely attempt and his presence is somewhat better than if she tried it alone. But no matter... he wanted to make sure she learns everything as fast as possible. Giving a sigh, he stood from the bed and slipped out of the room, only needing to turn a few corners when he heard the goblin he was looking for. Not wasting time, he walked over to him.

"I want Tuhul. He is probably an orc. Now." he gave him the order, not wanting to engage in an idle conversation this time. He wanted this done quickly.

The goblin raised a brow stopping his yelling for a moment.

"That big-mouthed son of a warg? Heh sure. You can have him." he said then screeched out a call into the mines. "Tuhul! Get your rotting carcass to the elven bed chambers before I make you into next week's rations!" he called knowing full well that Tuhul was within earshot having not gotten very far since the fight. He snickered. "What got into your little pet today? She gave the men a real fight. Been a while since they attacked anything that wasn't another one of their kin." he inquired as he crossed his arms waiting on the orc to get there.

The Nazgul waited patiently for the orc or goblin to show up, so they can move, looking around to try and spot him. But once the general talked, his head jerked towards his direction, staring at him for a while, not moving or saying a word.

"Hyano is no pet of mine." He told him firmly, unmoving but his tone was enough to scold him for his words. "She is my personal servant. Well, will be once I have formed her to my taste. She is powerful, just needs a little... encouragement to actually do what I want her to do." He told him, before actually answering his question. "The dark magic she is practicing is altering her slowly... making her more aggressive... just as I want her to be..."

"Must be that book I found. It was the white wizard's. Powerful magic is in those pages. Too bad our kind cannot make use of it." he said then sniffed smelling that Tuhul was doing as commanded. "He will be at her bed chamber shortly. I suggest you get ready for noise. I have heard that he is not very fond of your... servant." he said honestly bowing his head and turning back to start working again. Yes, he had heard alright. Nearly lost his hearing when he received the complaint as well. He found it both annoying and mildly hilarious how frustrated the orc was with this little girl and the fact he got thrown into a wall by her did no help to the matter.

He did not reply to the goblin but turned around and made his way back towards Hyano's room, mentally preparing himself for what is to come. That is... trying to. He knew this will take its toll on him again and will maybe retreat after this deeper into the mines to meditate and fuel his mind with false hope...

In the meantime, Tuhul, having heard the yell, has taken his time to actually answer the command. How dare the general talk to him like that? He was one of the orc guards who actually does his job and does it effectively. However, he was smart enough to hold his mouth and do as he said. While he could easily over-power that dwarf of a goblin, he still wanted to go by the laws and not seem like he was rebelling, bringing trouble to his neck. He didn't say a word but did as he was told, taking a turn to go where he was asked to go. He knew exactly who was residing in that room and will make sure to give her a piece of his mind. He is no servant of hers!

Tuhul's steps thundered on the floor as he walked along the halls, turning corner after corner, one of his hands caressing the hilt of his sword, preparing himself for a good argument and every little bit of magic she throws at him. Once arriving at the door, he did not even bother to knock but swung the door open and stepped inside, crossing his arms over his chest, fixing the sitting little rat in the middle of his field of vision.

"What do you want? I see there is no trouble here, so why the void did you call me here? Just let's get one thing straight." He told her firmly, narrowing his eyes and pointing at her. "I am not your little servant, so look for another pet for yourself."

Hyano twitched as yet again the orc did not knock but barged his way into her room and started yelling at her. While this did do what she wanted, she still didn't like it.

"I'm going to have to teach you how to knock someday." she grumbled as he yelled at her waiting for him to finish before she actually spoke. "I called you here because I am working on a new spell and it seems you help me learn faster. The faster I learn these spells the better. I don't expect you to be my servant. I expect you to be your normal big mouthed self. Now shut your mouth." she corrected him then moved the book off her lap and a little away from her so she wouldn't risk it getting burnt as she got ready to try to cast the fire spell.

The orc's eyes widened at her request and didn't say anything for a few seconds, before actually speaking up in anger, narrowing his eyes to slits.

"Who is the bigmouth here? You just keep talking but never do anything useful here, while I actually work for my food. I wouldn't be talking if I were you but start working for the generals if you truly want to stay here." he told her angrily, forming his hands into fists. "And I won't help you with anything here, you rat! And I will go silent when I feel like it!" He replied, stepping closer to her, stomping once angrily. How dare she want to use him for something! He was not her servant, nor her helper to do services for her.

Ren finally made it to the room and didn't even need to go inside to know what is going on in there. The two of them were arguing quite badly. He couldn't understand most of it, seeing they talked so fast in the language of men but the tone was more than enough to tell him what is happening. The Nazgul slowly but surely opened the door, peeking inside first, before slipping into the room, standing in the darkest corner you can find in a very brightly lit room.

Hyano glared back up at the orc. She wasn't doing anything?! Seriously? She noted where Ren was but didn't look to him or ask for help. If he got in the way that would make all of this frustration worthless.

"Do you know how much training I went through last night alone? Do you know how hard it is to learn dark magic or what it does to me? And as far as I know you have no authority to kick me out so if I want to sit around all day and not do a thing you can't say or do a thing about it!" she yelled at him then said the spell setting her hands in front of her with some space like she was holding a nonexistent ball. A spark flew before another went off her hands quickly turning black but that didn't stop her from trying to hold the spell before she knew what hit her, a fire exploded in her hands burning her chest. She gritted her teeth and curled in on herself but didn't say anything trying her best to ride out the pain. It wasn't nearly as bad as her hands anyway.

The orc winced and stepped back once as the fire exploded, bringing up an already scarred hand to shield his face and neck from the bright light and the hot lick of the flames as they were sent everywhere. He stayed like this for a while, wanting to make sure he won't get wounded.

Ren had to turn away his hooded head as the fireball exploded, and brought up a gauntleted hand to try and shield himself from the flames which luckily weren't big enough to reach him. He continued leaning against the wall with crossed arms though. He didn't want to interfere, but also this was a good opportunity to train her pain tolerance. At a fight, she will constantly receive damage as she gives, so it would only benefit her, so will benefit him, if she deals with such pain on her own. Or in the end learns to heal herself.

After the bright glow was gone, Tuhul blinked and lowered his hand to peek, before standing straight once more, narrowing his eyes to slits, sounding an angry growl, not caring about her current position or how wounded she was from the fire.

"I see your training paid off. Congratulations. At least it shut your mouth now. And yes, to answer your question, I can remove anyone from the mines who I see are lazing about. Or better yet..." he smirked. "... I turn them into my next lunch."

"Smart mouthed..." she grumbled under her breath as she panted before slowly uncurling her body not able to help but wince at the pain in her chest. "I would just love to see you try. You still have yet to lay a hand on me and I've done plenty damage to you so far." she pointed out with a smirk. It took longer for the blackness in her hands to subside than she would have liked. When it finally did, she flexed her fingers and wrists. She touched her chest and winced. She would have to ask Ren about learning a healing spell next. So far she only knew the one. It would be a good idea to know more than that. She shook off the pain then started the spell over again. "And if you can remove anyone you want what about a general?" she inquired through gritted teeth as sparks of fire went off between her hands and again her hands started to turn black.

This was a challenge.

Nothing more, nothing less.

The little girl was questioning his effectiveness in his duty and his work in this stronghold. He gritted his teeth at her and stepped even closer.

"First off..." He started, growling. "If I decide to kill you, which I'd love to do, your master will be at my neck for it. You are simply not worth my effort. Second..." he stepped closer once more, his narrowed yellow eyes gleaming as the light of the fire reflected off of it, giving him a more animalistic look. "... I can throw out any ranked orcs, goblin or troll if I have a good reason for it. You aren't even one of them, so not one of us. Kicking you out would be too easy, or turning everyone against you." he chuckled, smirking. "And any general can be demoted. If there are good reasons. And I could bring up many good reasons for most."

The istar wasn't fazed by his actions, mostly because her eyes were on the fire watching it closely as the sparks turned into a full bodied flame that floated between her hands. Her anger did grow which was likely why the fire did as well.

"If you didn't notice from earlier Ren has no problem letting me get the sin beat out of me if he thinks it is to my benefit. I asked that he bring you here. He won't mess with you as long as what you do is to my benefit and you don't kill me." she pointed out to him before being forced to let the spell drop. It had only been a candle light's worth of a flame but she made it. However, the blackness had covered her hands up above her wrists. She saw it as both a good and bad thing. Bad, because it hurt but good because she figured that meant she was starting to get the spell more now she just needed to get it down to the point the blackness didn't happen at all.

"You cannot just go ahead and beat up guards all the time who are only doing their duties. It is against the laws. And if he lets this happen, then perhaps there are some things we would have to question. We all opt to stay alive and keep these mines at peace and won't tolerate a little girl walking around and beating up on-duty guards with her petty magic." he said angrily, all the while baring his teeth, and almost snarling, watching the small flame for a little while, before returning his attention to the wizard. "You have to give respect and show us that you are on our side before you can even get a greeting from us. We are orcs, not those little worthless humans you are accustomed to." he informed her, before actually moving to turn around and walk back towards the door. "Now if you are done with whatever you wanted or not... I will leave and go on my duty."

"You don't think I tried! I only walked out there to get Ren! I was only trying to bring him back here so he could ride out the light orb I threw at him until it faded and he had his vision back! I tried to explain that to the men but..." she shook her head. "They wouldn't listen! I didn't want to hurt anyone!" she gripped her head and stepped back new tears forming in her eyes. "I tried to be nice to you and all you've done is shout at me. I tried to do the right thing and I ended up in a fight. What the void am I supposed to do?!" she yelled then with little effort she created a fire-ball and threw it at a table just wanting to break something.

If it is advice she seeks, he can give her one. He bared his rotting teeth and took a deep breath to speak up but had to stop and shield his eyes and face as the fire she threw exploded at the table. It didn't break but burned a little, the blast not being strong enough just yet to do such damage. But the light was bright enough to cause Ren to hiss in irritation at the flash. Despite the noise he made, it was shielded by the explosion itself and the clattering of items as they landed on the floor. So, Tuhul did not notice, and maybe this was for the best.

After the initial shock, the bulky orc continued his ranting.

"We are orcs! Maybe being oh so 'nice' is something those pathetic humans value... We value strength, usefulness and effectiveness. If you can't work for your portion of food, you won't get anything to eat, if you aren't useful in a tribe or troop, then you are kicked out. Once you become effective, maybe you will receive some sort of recognition but as long as you just eat our food and do nothing, just walk around and cry because of everything, you will be nothing more than a little pet of a master, a little girl who cannot make do on her own. Grow up!" he yelled, now uncrossing his arms, clenching his hands into fist, feeling anger flood every corner of his mind. He waited for so long to say this... and finally it is done.

The child panted softly and gritted her teeth. For a moment, she actually thought the orc was right. She needed to grow up. Then she thought on it again. She started to laugh before looking up at him.

"Grow up? Are you joking? You are born into an adult form. You were born in a group. Everyone did something, you had one duty. You know how I was born? Alone. I was raised mostly by one man who eventually left. I raised myself. I made my home. I protected myself. I got my food. And I did all this while learning magic and healing a human village that on and off tried to kill me. So you can kiss my wizard foot because I'm sure I've both lived longer than you have and done a lot more than you ever will!" she snapped. "You can stand there and act like you are better than me all you want, Tuhul, but as far as I'm concerned, you are as much a child as I am if not worse. You stand there acting like you have command over everyone because you are some guard. You are like a child who made it to the top of a hill before the others... Arrogant and self absorbed." she told him then started the spell again. It is forming more easily now.

"I don't care about your pathetic life. It certainly doesn't give you any advantage here. So, you learn to blend in or stay alone with your thoughts of superiority because you are a wizard. Magic has no value to us as long as it doesn't show any usefulness. So, if I were you, I would work hard to at least do something that gives our troop an advantage, before you got more than me picking at you." The orc stomped, completely dismissing the story of her oh so hard life. Does she think born as an orc life is like candy? Is it truly easy and you know everything at the moment you open your eyes the first time? She was so wrong... but didn't voice it, in his mind she simply didn't deserve to know. He huffed and turned around, walking towards the door. "Once you can be of any use to us and show respect, you will be handled accordingly. But also make sure to not act like you are one of the highest ranked officers here. You are nothing at the moment in our eyes and won't be as long as you behave this high. Who is here behaving like a child? You didn't even know your rank but wanted me as a servant from the start. No such luck."

"There is a difference between wanting help and wanting a servant. I never once voiced you as my servant. I only ever asked for your help. You're the one who turned it into a superiority contest. The moment you started baring your teeth at me is when we started fighting. I was kind to you until then." she pointed as she created a flame and held it in one hand allowing the other to lose its blackness before switching hands. "I told you I couldn't eat the meat and you helped me get over it. You barged in my room earlier and while your actions annoyed me it helped me get down two spells. Your big mouth right now annoys me to no end but..." she switched hands again and grinned as her hand didn't turn black this time before closing her hand and looking up to him. "You helped me master another spell. With each spell I get stronger and can do more for the group here." she pointed to the book. "If I can master all the spells... well... you get the point." she said happy despite everything. She had learned another one. It would take some time yet before it was strong enough to do as much damage as her other fire spell but she was still happy with it and wanted to get started on her next spell. "Ren. New spell?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'asked for help'?" The orc shouted, offended, baring his teeth at her again, not believing his ears. "You never asked for my help, but told me outright what you want me to do. And as I said, being 'nice' here won't get you anywhere!" His hands shook by this time, willing to attack her now if she opened her mouth again. His muscles tensed, ready to pounce and get this over with, when she called out to... Ren?

The Nazgul had been silent through the whole ordeal, staying hidden in the corner... well... trying to. In this brightly lit room anyone could notice him who is facing this part of the room. Actually, it wasn't a bad idea. The angry exchange of words between Hyano and the orc at least amused him, even if he didn't understand half of what was said. Maybe if he did, he would have long ago interfered. But he liked it this way. He could concentrate on the body language and tones, trying to determine what they might be talking about. He was so engulfed in his own little 'project', that he didn't notice she actually succeeded with the fire spell.

Kind of.

It still needed work. Once she called his name, he looked up from his position, leaning against the wall with crossed arms and tilted his head to the side, trying to search in his mind what spell is the next one on the other page.

"Next. Ice." He uttered, not moving from his position, but remained standing there.

Tuhul's eyes widened as he heard him talk and felt his body relax, surprised to know that his Lord had been in this room all the while. For a brief second, he wondered how much he could understand from what he said so far... He turned to face the dark being in the corner, only needing to search for a few moments, before spotting him. He bowed to him, greeting him in black speech, before flashing a glare at the wizard. He did not say a word but growled at her, before huffing and turning towards the door, wanting to leave now. He didn't want to get into trouble killing his... pet right in front of him.

She picked up the book and turned to the needed spell. "No I told you flat-out I couldn't eat meat and you got mad at me for it. Then it went into an argument and so on. I never actually ordered you to do anything really. I just didn't like being yelled at." she replied as she looked over the spell thinking she was going to get frostbite from this one. She looked up seeing he was leaving. "You are allowed to fight me, Tuhul. Ren won't mind. It's if you kill me that it becomes a problem. I really do need your help though. I don't know any black speech and Ren's knowledge of this language is limited so he can't really... motivate me very well. I trust you to be honest and harsh. That seems to help." she said turning her eyes back to the book looking over the spell closely.

The orc guard pulled up both eyebrows as high as he never did before and turned his head in the girl's direction, quite surprised at her request. Help her? She can forget it. The way she is behaving is too absurd to receive any help from him at all.

"Get yourself someone who is willing to help you." With that, he walked outside under the watchful gaze of Ren, shutting the door behind him loudly, and sighing as he started walking down the hall. Fighting her wouldn't be a bad idea. Hitting her hard... making her bleed... But if he couldn't kill her in the end, where is the fun? What is the goal? He always opted to kill his opponents when they fight him, just to show the others an example to not mess with him and keep their sorry excuse of a hide away from him if he didn't wish for company.

In the meantime the Nazgul watched the door, as if expecting the orc to come back any moment to shout a while longer but that didn't happen and so he lost interest in the door, now turning his hooded head towards the wizard, shrugging. He didn't want to mess around and kill that orc as he commands him to get back inside, because unlike many of his brothers, he always opted to keep as many alive as possible.

"Annoying." The young wizard grumbled then looked at Ren. "Enjoy show?" she asked knowing full well Ren probably was amused by watching her and the orc fight. She would let the big creature alone for now. She still planned on using his help. He was surprisingly useful and she wasn't about to try to fix something that wasn't broken. She looked over the spell one more time then put the book to the side and got ready to give it a try.

The Nazgul didn't nod, nor shake his head at her question, being it an uncertain decision about this. Well yes, it certainly amused him as they threw words and yells back and forth, making the whole room echo, just like in his mind, enjoying the way their emotions flared and clashed. Anger, frustration, accomplishment, fury... This all was so rich in the air. However, because of the speed they used at talking and the words they used that weren't in his vocabulary just yet prevented him from truly enjoying the whole argument. So, he did, yet didn't. For different reasons. Ren simply gave her a silent hiss back, just acknowledging her question and making sure she knew he heard it, just couldn't answer. He moved after this to the bed and sat on the edge, crossing his arms and watching her as she gave the spell a try. He still didn't understand why she wanted that orc there... He thought as she tried to call to the frost spell. He certainly didn't seem to have any use, other than causing frustration and being the source of the argument. At least, he didn't grasp his role while he was there but wanted to get to the bottom of this.

At first it seemed like nothing happened but then she blinked as she saw her breath. Well. It wasn't exactly what she was going for but it was a start. She noted that the whole room had gotten cold fast. She hadn't created ice but she obviously was quite close to it. She also noted that despite the lack of physical ice her hands had turned black all the same. She blinked then groaned. "Need water." she told him realizing her mistake. Of course, it had only gotten cold. She wasn't nearly advanced enough yet to pull water out of the air and make ice out of it. She needed water.

The wraith snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke up, her words almost going unnoticed by the pondering creature. He tilted his head to the side and watched her.

"Water? Why?" He asked, unsure why she wanted it. Did she need to bathe or drink...?

She blinked. He didn't know what ice was made of did he?

"Um... need water. Make ice." she explained as best she could and sighed. This was part of why she wanted the orc around. While he was an annoying pain in the neck he understood her clearly. At least in speaking anyway. Their lifestyles were so different that it was no surprise that they argued so much, though. He had spent his life in a very rough environment surrounded by his kin. She on the other hand grew up mostly alone living a rather calmer life. She walked over and sat beside Ren. She honestly wasn't sure if there was water here. She had yet to see any at least. It would probably be a good idea to find some anyway considering they would be here a while and Hyano would like a bath and a drink of water sooner or later.

The Nazgul kept his head tilted to the side as he watched her sit next to him.

"Ice? Water?" He asked, not sure if he understood right but nodded nonetheless. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to get water... For one reason... He wasn't her servant. He already got the orc for her and now she needed water. They really needed some orc guards here who understood her perfectly and will do what she required. He won't go and get her everything she desired for sure. Even if it is for the greater good. They had servants. This is what they are for. But for now... he needed to do half of the work. He stood and stepped towards the door. "Water..." he repeated, before going outside. However, it didn't take him long to come back empty handed, which surprised the orange wizard. The Nazgul sat back next to her and stayed silent, watching his gauntlets and started to clean them his own way... Using his other sharp fingers to get some dirt off, creating sometimes quite high-pitched scratching noises, which didn't bother him at all, unlike his company, who cringed a little. She always hated it when he did that but had gotten used to it for the most part. His kin talk in a higher tone anyway when they shriek.

Not a few minutes later, an orc guard walked in, carrying a smaller bucket of water in his hands, not at all bothered by the weight and set it down at the door with a bow of his head, stepping outside quickly. The water wasn't exactly the cleanest here. It was full with dirt and sometimes was littered with critters living in there. They didn't need really clean water. They never bathed and simply were content with this quality.

"Thank you, Ren." she said then jumped up and walked over inspecting the water for a moment. If she ever learned a cleansing spell she would have to start using it on the water before she drank it. She shook her head then dumped some of the water on the floor making sure to leave a little more than half still in the bucket. She walked around it then knelt beside it. She whispered the spell again then touched the water pulling her hand back quickly as the water instantly turned to ice both doing what she wanted and freezing a layer onto her hand.

The sudden cold temperature didn't seem to have an effect of the Nazgul, as he simply sat there, cleaning his gauntlet, sometimes peeking to see what she was doing. He watched as she poured some water on the floor then simply froze it there. Well, this isn't as much, but later hopefully she will be able to use this spell much better... like... conjuring ice in itself. Or combining one day a water spell and ice spell and utilizing it in the battlefield, aiding them in their efforts. He gave another faint hiss as she got it to work, as if praising her with it but otherwise didn't seem to be as interested in it. Having a short attention span never truly worked to his advantage, making him sometimes seem like he was bored or not at all caring about his environment. Which wasn't true. He was listening and paying half attention, just he seeks to do something else. Ren moved higher at his gauntlet to get off a few more dots of mud or blood, whichever it was, he didn't care, humming just a little to occupy himself while she practiced.

The istar smiled as he hissed and was learning to accept his more silent forms of praise. It was unusual and it took some time for her to even notice it but she was starting to get used to it. She used the fire spell to liquefy the water again before getting an idea. The wizard smirked then jumped right into the puddle and quickly started freezing the water in mid-air. As they hit the ground she again used the fire spell to liquefy them. She figured it was a faster training and she got to use both spells she had been learning that day. So again and again she jumped into the water, froze it in mid-air then let her fire put it back in its original state. Every so often she would have to stop, though, her hands still turning black.

The Nazgul's dark hooded head jerked up as he heard and felt the force of jumping and looked at her, tilting his head to the side, expressing his curiosity about what she was doing. It took him some time but soon realized what she was doing and watched her rather curiously, with his gauntlet cleaning forgotten. He followed her movements and watched as she turned the water to solid ice, before melting it again to its original form with the fire spell she was learning not long ago. He had to remind himself to make her learn the water-controlling spell next... She might become highly amusing in that case, practicing all of it back and forth. But that will be a little later, he realized with a faint sigh. She still needs to get the frost spell going without her hands becoming black. So, not saying a word but watching her, he kept his gaze on her.

The girl finally came to a stop panting leaning over with her hands on her knees soaking wet by now. She had gone at it for a little over an hour only stopping to let her hands turn back as much as she needed. She realized mid-way that she could keep going with her palm and finger tips black so the wait time she took between sessions was cut slightly. By the time she wore herself out that ended up being all that ever turned black. This one was taking a little longer than she would like but she realized it was also a higher level of magic. She was pretty sure if she tried this without the aid of the sunlight in the room she would have passed out long ago.

The Nazgul's attention by this time was again captured by the maze. He had been trying to figure it out again for half an hour now, completely ignoring the sounds of magic training that was going on in this room. He had lost interest a long time ago, so took first to continue cleaning his gauntlets, and after he lost interest in the maze, he turned his attention to his boots, which also was slightly dirty. Sitting cross-legged, he resumed cleaning that too while he was here and he could reach them with his fingers. Having nothing else to do these days, he was always looking for new ways to entertain himself with and with the orcs, goblins, and trolls around, it was slightly hard to find a new activity. Once the sounds of training died, he turned his hooded head in her direction and saw she finished. She seemed to be worn out now, tired and at the end of her energy. Which might mean it was time to stop for now and continue once she woke up from her next session of sleep. However, he didn't move to take the book from her and simply opted to finish cleaning his boots. After this, he will put the book back onto the shelf.

Hyano noted he wasn't telling her to continue. Guess he was going to let her rest for now. She stepped out of the water and grabbed her clothes before jumping onto the bed beside him.

"Tuhul made Hyano's guard?" she asked as she rested beside him laying her head on his leg. Or rather where his leg should be. She knew Ren didn't like doing things for her and knew that eventually he would get frustrated with it. Besides seeing the look on Tuhul's face when he was told he would have to work for her was going to be priceless to say the least.

"Orc?" He asked, not quite sure about the name just yet, already having forgotten it but guessed she was talking about the orc that was in here not long ago, so he gestured towards the door with his head, asking if she meant that one. He shifted in his seat, still not used to such closeness and simply didn't know when she developed this... Ever since they arrived in the mines she sought his closeness all the time... It was irritating but reassuring at the same time. Reassuring because it meant she holds herself close to him and will be harder to sway towards the other side, harder to get her to attack him or go against him. And he opted to have it stay this way, so did not tell her to keep distance. For now. But the question about the orc guard was intriguing. In a way. Seeing her argue with that one would be quite amusing every day but in the other hand he could not quite rely on having him keep Hyano safe. His aggressive aura told him he wanted to kill her... Which doesn't make him to a good guard for her. And considering she doesn't wake up at night... Just no. "No. Kill." he told her simply as he resumed cleaning his boots with a sharp finger, disagreeing with her choice and warning her about what would happen if he agreed.

She sighed, knowing he was right that the orc wanted to kill her. She thought a moment on how he acted and talked. During the day she would probably be able to match him blow for blow so no problems could arise there. It was night that she had to worry about. She thought on their conversation about the humans and how he reacted when she told him about the humans that attacked her in her sleep. No he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't attack anyone weaker or not awake. There was no honor in that.

"Hyano fine. Orc won't hurt while sleep. Orcs have honor. No human." she reassured him.

He stopped what he was doing for a few seconds, as if pondering about what she said, mulling it over, before resuming the cleaning of his boots with a sigh.

"Orc angry." he said simply, still not trusting that orc with her, no matter what. Maybe she doesn't show much use to anyone here but she will be better and will aid them in battle without crying and will help them at using her magic to spawn more orcs, trolls and maybe goblins. Goblins are good for riding wargs because of their lighter weight. But for this... they will also need wargs. The Nazgul shook his head, expressing his displeasure at her asking this of him.

The wizard sighed then nodded.

"Fine. Maybe later." she said more to herself than anything. She knew better than to push too much, especially over something so small. She would have to figure it out on her own then. Maybe once she had gotten better with her spell casting and had proven herself then the orc could be her guard. "Who then?" she asked him looking up into the darkness where his face should be. Part of her always wanted to pull that hood of his down in hopes of finding a face there but she knew already there was none. She would still need help until she got everything down and she didn't want to be a bother to Ren. She then remembered asking the goblin general about younger orcs or goblins. "Younglings maybe?"

Younglings? This word made him turn his hooded head towards her once more, remembering the same word as the goblin used referring to her. Younglings... as in smaller goblins and orcs? There are no smaller goblins or orcs... Or does she mean newborns? Well, this can be quite difficult. At least to him it sounded like that. New goblins and orcs don't make good guards and still have to undergo training to discover themselves, their abilities and learn to fight properly. That wouldn't be the right time to be guards just yet and will have to learn how to mine.

"No. Learn. No good guard." He told her after a few minutes of staring at her, thinking everything over.

The girl pouted. Well, that was out. Alright, so Tuhul was out. So were the younglings. She really didn't want to go on a manhunt looking for a good guard. She yawned and stretched before settling down. The light in the room was dimming meaning the sun outside was going down.

"Answer later..." she mumbled deciding they could figure it out some other time. Now she just wanted some sleep. She figured she deserved a good rest after all that crazy anyway. She closed her eyes and was soon out like a light still resting her head on him.

Of course, this left Ren shaking his head at her. This is the second time she falls asleep on him but this time he didn't wish to stay for hours to try and figure out the maze as he was done with that... of course without results. Slowly, he reached down and lifted her head from his leg, and shifted to sit in another position, resting her head back on the bed before moving off of it and standing.

Now what to do?

He already did his rounds not long ago, Hyano is asleep... There is truly not much to do which only adds to his boredom. Sighing, he slowly walked over to the book that lay abandoned on the floor, before picking it up, running an armored finger along some lines to read them, then moved to the shelf and put it up there, closing the book. Once that was done, he glanced around the room, as if contemplating what he wanted to do. First what caught his attention was the bucket of water, which still rested where she left it. He walked over to it to grab it and pull it to the side... They might need it once she awoke. Well... would have. Unfortunately for him, there was still some ice that remained from her game, which also magically didn't melt yet... His boots of course found it and before he knew it, he landed on his back with a shrill shriek and a quite loud thud. He hissed in annoyance, hoping no one heard that or could figure out what happened, he stood quickly, dusting off his robe before trying to locate the ice. Without success in doing so, the Nazgul grabbed the bucket and not wanting to step anywhere for now he simply pushed it closer to the wall. That being done, he put his hands on his hips and let his invisible eyes wander to the little wizard on the bed.

Now what to do...?

As usual, his mind was already plotting something, thinking of a way how to make her awakening not as pleasant. After a few minutes, he walked over to her, successfully finding the ice again so almost slipping but managed to catch himself in time and stood in front of her sleeping form. He looked left and right, thinking hard, before deciding to simply relocate her this time. He reached out and grabbed her, sliding her to the edge of the bed, before picking her up and stepping back once. He started lowering her to the floor, kneeling down and simply slid her under the bed carefully. After this was done, he hissed in anticipation before backing away and quickly moving out of the door. He might as well explore the deeper parts of the mines while he had time.

* * *

Hyano woke up and coughed.

It was dirty under the bed and as a result the dust and dirt along with the cold air had caused her throat to hurt. She groaned then lifted her head before yelping as it hit the hard underbelly of the bed. She put a hand on her forehead and cursed. Well, at least tried but only wheezes came out of her mouth. She blinked then slowly crawled out from under the bed and tried to just say simple words before groaning.

Great. Just great. She had lost her voice.

If it wasn't hard enough to talk to people it just got very much harder. She knew Ren was the reason she had been under the bed and was sure if it had gotten any colder she probably would have lost her voice sooner or later anyway but she still felt payback was in order. She looked around then noted the bucket and walked over before like Ren finding the ice patch. She nearly slipped before getting her balance. She looked down at the ice that unless you looked very hard you couldn't really see besides a slight shine. She thought then smirked before dumping the bucket and spreading out the water as much as she could so there was a very thin layer all over the floor. She then jumped on the bed and froze the ice smiling as she got the desired effect before sitting watching the door.

This will be good.

Tuhul walked along the halls, his steps thundering along the corridors as he made his way deeper, right towards the little girl's room. He grumbled to himself, saying curses and oaths about killing her sooner or later because of his situation. Their Lord actually asked him to get that wizard for him. Asked him... Him of all the orcs that could have gone... He sighed as he growled, narrowing his yellow eyes to slits and bared his rotting teeth. He put his hand on the handle to her door, not even bothering to knock, he opened it swiftly and stepped inside.

Hyano had actually started working on the maze after a while of waiting for Ren to come. He was taking a little longer than she would have really liked and this maze was starting to give her a headache. How had Ren not destroyed her head-board yet? She blinked as the door swung open instantly knowing it wasn't Ren before he even got to the door.

She knew Ren's footsteps.

Ren despite his looks was actually light on his feet. This guy could never be like that. She blinked as the door was swung open. Aww great, it was the big-mouthed orc again. She watched as he walked in getting ready to yell at her as always and blinked as he went down, the room shaking and she actually went up in the air herself for a moment before landing sitting again on the bed.

"Now you li-... Wha-!" He didn't get to say what he wanted, as he yelped when he lost his footing, feeling them slip from under him suddenly and fell to his back very heavily, grunting. Basically the whole room shook at the impact. He was a quite heavy orc. "What in the..." he said in irritation as he tried to stand but even his hands slipped from under him as he tried to lift himself with them, at least trying to get into a sitting position. He was so occupied with his trouble that he completely forgot about Hyano.

She watched him struggle on the ground and instantly fell over in silent laughter. Oh, this was fantastic! Ren must have known she was going to get him back and sent this orc instead. She would have to remember to thank him later when she got her voice back.

The orc continued to struggle with the ice, trying to sit using his hands but wasn't having any luck for more than five minutes now. He slipped all the time, having his back land back on the floor with heavy thuds and noises. It was cold as well and felt his fingertips to numb by now, just like his body started to shiver as the cold ice touched his skin repeatedly. He grunted, growled, yelped and shouted loudly, now digging the sharper edges of his armor into the slippery surface, finally able to lift himself partly and look around.

There she was... laughing nonetheless...

She wasn't making any noise strangely, but she was laughing, he could tell. This must be her doing! Who else's? He gritted his teeth and growled at her.

"What is this? Some kind of joke? Melt the ice! Now! Or once I get free I will crush your skull with my bare hands!" He shouted, demanding to be able to stand and do his duties.

Hyano raised a brow as he started yelling at her and even went as far as to threaten her. It was ice and yes it was a joke. Not one meant for him but it had a very nice result all the same. She smirked, giving him a 'make me' look as she crossed her arms and legs and waited to see if he could even get up much less get close enough to fulfill his threat.

The orc waited for a few seconds patiently for an answer or a sign that she is doing as he told her to but soon he started losing that little patience he had left and growled, narrowing his eyes at her. After the fifth time, he finally could turn himself onto his stomach but was facing away from her. Using his sharp armor, he started turning and eventually met her with his gaze as he faced her and using the same trick, he started paddling forward towards her, growling, if not snarling angrily.

He was about halfway when finally Ren made his appearance at the door. He had been asking himself what was taking the orc so long, so decided to look what is happening. Of course, he did suspect that Hyano planned something for him, so was clever enough to send that orc to her which she had a problem with. So, he surely got what she planned for him and must be doing something else by now. He caught a glimpse of the orc guard lying on his stomach on the floor but didn't think much of it, instead stepped inside. With a surprised shriek, he instantly landed on his back.

But this wasn't the end of it.

Because of the force he was coming inside with, he actually started sliding along the floor, right towards the orc and crashed into him, taking him with him as he slid towards the corner. They met the walls with a grunt and stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to get their bearings before they tried to untangle themselves. With more or less success. Each time they tried to stand, they would fall back onto each other, making the Nazgul hiss and shriek briefly in irritation, while Tuhul did his best to apologize to his Lord and trying not to use him to lift himself.

The room would be full of Hyano's laughter if it wasn't for the fact she had lost her voice. Her stomach hurt she was laughing so hard. First, the orc tried to threaten her then even tried to get to her. Then Ren walks in and they crash into the wall together. This was the kind of funny that you just couldn't make up. She watched as they toppled over each other trying to get up before finally deciding they had enough. She leaned over the bed and touched the floor before letting the ice melt. Well most of it anyway. There were still a few ice patches scattered around the floor but it was fixed enough to where they should be able to finally stand. She giggled and jumped off the bed and walked over towards Ren and the orc but made a point of keeping a slight distance just in case the orc decided to actually try to pound her skull in. Ren would likely get her back for it later rather than hurt her now. That was more his style.

They didn't truly notice what she was doing, so kept struggling, and once the ice melted, just at the same time as Ren tried to use his sharp boots to get a hold of the ice and launched himself upwards. He wasn't expecting for it to work this effectively, so ended up standing quite quickly... bashing the nose of the guard with his elbow in the process.

The orc went down almost instantly, yelping and touching his nose, clutching it tightly, tears started to appear at his eyes and groaned painfully, closing his eyes tightly, trying to relieve the pain. It wasn't because it hurt this much that he cried but because this is the effect if one gets their nose hit like this. He started whispering words in black speech as if cursing or talking to himself, not moving from his position in the corner but sunk to his knees.

Ren in the other hand didn't seem to even realize what he did or simply didn't care, instead his hooded head found the little wizard very quickly near them. The Nazgul kept staring for a few seconds, before tilting his head to the side and giving a quite threatening hiss before stepping once towards her with his hands clenched into fists. What was going on in his mind was a mystery at the moment, but one was sure. It was payback time. A little early but why not?

Hyano cringed as she saw Tuhul take a pretty good hit to the nose. She would have to help him with that later. At the moment she had a slightly bigger problem on her hands. She looked up at Ren and instantly realized she was in trouble. She smiled sheepishly and stepped back wondering just what the hooded man had in mind. She couldn't rightfully ask and Ren had a hard enough time understanding her when she spoke normally so asking him to read lips was probably a little much. She was kind of curious how long it would take him to figure out she couldn't speak. She thought then put her hands up in a silent surrender. She figured it was at least worth a try.

While the orc still nursed his nose, the Nazgul advanced quite dangerously towards the wizard, his hands flexed and loosened at each second, taking strong steps towards her, hissing continuously. For each step he took towards her, she took one back, causing her to bump into the bed. He didn't even acknowledge her surrender as he still neared her with every intention to do something... a payback perhaps. Once he was close enough, he flexed his spectral muscles and launched himself at her with a sharp hiss, intending to crash into her and let them fall to the ground or bed, whichever was in the way.

The child wizard mentally shouted and before she knew what happened she was tackled onto the bed. She wasn't sure if she should cry out or laugh. She wondered if this was what it was like to have siblings. She never had any brothers or sisters. Ren wasn't much of a real parent. Mostly because he had no clue as to what he was doing most of the time. However, she could easily view him as a big brother. He pranked her like one at least.

As soon as they landed, he didn't bother to hold her hands down as his weight was enough to secure her in place and lifted his own gauntleted hands and launched his attack. He kept poking her side and stomach, knowing full well that she was very sensitive there and tended to laugh and struggle as he did so, making it the perfect payback method in need. He made sure to keep his weight on her while he assaulted her, changing the spot where he poked her all the time, dodging her hands as she tried to shield herself from it. He hissed all the while, amusing himself by her defenselessness as he savored the feeling of his superiority, the control he had over her at the moment.

She would have cried out in helpless laughter if she could have, her body writhing under him. She should have never tried to tickle him. She had tried to do it once and when he gave her a confused look she had to explain what she was doing by tickling Shipmunk. When he figured it out she instantly became a target. She had honestly forgotten he knew she was ticklish. She thrashed and tried to say she gave up and that he won but she couldn't. She soon had tears and was sweating she had been silently laughing so hard. At least he hadn't just sat on her and tried to stay there all day. Though right now she wasn't sure which would have been worse. Death by laughter or death by being stuck under a wraith's behind.

He took great amusement in her squirming, but strangely enough there was no sound coming from her. And the sounds were the most entertaining in his onslaught, the way she begs for mercy, how helpless she sounds. After a few minutes of 'payback', he finally raised his hands away from her and sat up, still not standing or letting her get up. Instead, he tilted his head to the side, not sure why she lacked any sound. He could remember she should be as loud that his sensitive ears would hurt and that would be the only thing stopping him from his entertainment but this time she didn't seem to make any noise...

Strange.

He reached out and poked her again, studying her expression this time, seeing that she made the same movement as usual and could hear the air leaving her lungs but there was no sound to it. He poked her again as experiment... The same thing happened. He tilted his hooded head to the other side this time, as if silently asking her why she wasn't talking or shouting.

The child istar panted as he finally allowed her some time to breath. She noticed his confused expression and mentally groaned. How exactly do you explain losing your voice to someone without a throat? She thought a moment then figured she would show him. She took in a deep breath then tried to scream only being able to make a slight wheezing noise. She then started coughing and holding her throat. It already hurt from laughing so hard and that little stunt hadn't helped. She coughed a bit before it calmed down and she just panted and continued to look up at him still holding her throat using the heat from her hands to warm it up slightly. It felt rather nice but it didn't stop the problem altogether.

The problem might be coming from there, Ren though, and he wanted to know the exact source. So, reaching down, he removed her hand from her neck with his own and put his there, trying to feel along her throat for the problem. To anyone who looked at them, it might seem like the wraith was strangling the wizard or calculating where to stab as he was feeling along it. Well, there was not much of a difference, aside from the slight lump directly under her jaw. He can clearly remember this wasn't there before. Was that causing her voice to be lost? Will it stay the same way? He wondered as he probed it, poked it and touched it before releasing his hold on her neck, giving her free space to do with it as she wished.

"Come back?" he asked, pointing at her mouth, wanting to know if her voice will ever come back, but he also wondered why all of a sudden it has happened.

Hyano winced as his cold gauntlet touched her throat and cringed as he pressed against the source of the problem in her throat. It wasn't hurting as much as it was uncomfortable. She waited for him to pull his hand away before replacing it with her own. She nodded yes to his question. Her voice would be back. She had gone through this a few times before. She would fall asleep for a few days during winter then wake up and her voice would be gone because the hut had gotten so cold while she was asleep. It would be back after a day or two. She gave him a light push asking him to get off. He was still so heavy. She had yet to figure out how a man who was technically not there was so heavy.

At her push, he stayed there for a while, contemplating if he should go by her wish and get off, giving her free room to roam, or maybe he should just sit there all day, seeing they can't practice magic as long as she couldn't talk really. Not that she wouldn't be able to cast magic... But he couldn't be able to hear if things go wrong. Like... a scream or yelp. He would be doing something else, only to turn to her after a few hours to see her dead on the floor, burned by the fire she cast... Now that would be unfortunate, seeing she would be such a great servant. He shook his head, then shifted in his position before lifting a leg and rolling off, standing up. He adjusted his robe and secured his gauntlet before looking at the orc, who was now at that reflecting surface, apparently looking at the damaged part of his face. He didn't care about him though but returned his invisible gaze to the girl on the bed, before shaking his head.

"Why?" He asked her, gesturing towards her throat.

She thought then got up and reached under the bed. She swiped her hand under it before showing him just how dirty it was under there then breathed showing him that she could just barely see her breath. She hoped he would get the point that it was both cold and dirty down there which was why she lost her voice.

So, does this mean he was the cause of it? It can't be, can it? No. He refused to think like this. He never made any mistakes in his whole life and death... No way could he have made one now. He crossed his arms, not quite believing her that a simple misplacing can cause such a great trouble as a lost voice. He didn't understand the concept of being cold or being dirty, as he wasn't bothered by either case, so simply couldn't believe it. It might be something else, he presumed.

She got back on the bed then picked up a pillow and tossed it at Tuhul before standing on the bed and waving for him to come over so she could look at his nose.

Ren turned his hooded head as he heard a growling coming from somewhere behind him, most certainly from the orc and looked down as he saw the pillow she used to prop up her head with landed on the floor, bouncing before laying still. His gaze then traveled to the orc who just glared at her and even turned, his eyes speaking quite loud about his murderous intentions. The Nazgul hissed at him sharply, watching as Tuhul winced and pulled back, instantly losing his aggressive attitude and resuming a more submissive behavior but did not move from his position, knowing if he did, he would kill that wizard.

Hyano mentally groaned in annoyance. _Why does he have to make things so difficult?_ She thought then jumped down off the bed and actually walked up to him minding any of the ice patches that might be around. She grabbed a chair and pulled it over to him before jumping up on it. Even then she still wasn't tall enough. She really hoped when she got older she was to be a lot taller than this. It was so annoying being so short around so many adults. She waved for him to lean down. Despite him being an annoying son of a warg she wanted to check his nose. Healing was her specialty and he was always yelling at her to be useful anyway. She might as well be useful in the best way she knew how.

The orc saw her gesture and has heard the wooden feet of the chair scraping the floor but decided to not follow her instructions. He shook his head, stepping back from her with his hand still grasping his hurt nose gently.

"No way. Get away from me!" He growled, shaking his head, his yellow eyes narrowing at her dangerously. "Knowing you, you would only cause more bad than good." He complained before stepping back once more and turning around, thinking of leaving the room, seeing he served his purpose for today. He started walking towards the door with determined steps, only to slip once on the ice but luckily he didn't fall, catching himself in time.

Hyano was beyond annoyed by this so she jumped off of the chair and landed with a slam knocking the orc off of his feet. Once he was down she ran over and jumped on him landing on his chest.

_'Stay still._' she mouthed smacking his hand away which instinctively flew up to cradle his nose. She then grabbed it and gave it a tug before pushing it back into place. She knew it would hurt like the void but if he healed the way it was now he would have a lot of problems later. She did it quick and was sure she was going to get smacked off in a second before starting to heal his nose.

The orc couldn't see her gesture, as he was still slightly disoriented from the fall but continued trying to raise his hand to his nose. He gasped and yelped as he felt someone touch it, his eyes widened and shouted as she tugged on it and pressed it into place. In an instant he swept his hand and slapped her off of him, rolling back onto his hands and feet, scrambling back onto his feet and stood.

"You little..." He started, tears forming in his yellow eyes as a reaction to the sudden pain. His hands massaged his hurt body part and started going towards the door, wanting to get out. "I will kill you for this! I will break your limbs one by one!" He did want to do this, even now at this moment but he won't touch her under the watchful gaze of the Nazgul.

The little girl cringed as she hit the wet floor and shook her head before glaring up at him. She couldn't exactly reply though she had many thoughts in her head. She had fixed the big idiot's nose and he was still shouting at her. Was this orc always like this?! Did he ever think before he opened his big mouth? She gritted her teeth then picked up the forgotten pillow from earlier and threw it at him yet again. She then got up and shoved past him not bothering to even try to say where she was going. She didn't even know but there were only so many places you could go in a mine so she wasn't that worried about it. She just wanted to be left alone and she couldn't really ask Ren to leave so it was easier for her to just walk out on her own.

Tuhul stopped in his tracks as he felt something slam into him from behind. Well, it didn't hurt at all, just the knowledge of being hit by something was irritating. He turned his head just in time to see the partially wet wizard walk past him. He growled as he narrowed his eyes at her, before wanting to give back what she deserved. He picked up the pillow from the ground and simply threw it back at her, not caring what force he used. He was angry enough.

However, his action didn't go without consequences as a sharp scolding hiss sounded from somewhere next to him as Ren stepped forward, having enough of this little show of dominance. He saw that gleam in the orc's eyes and simply refused to have his servant getting more hurt or damaged than she already is. He waved a hand and told him to leave, which the orc did, bowing deeply.

Hyano walked through the halls quickly and quietly. Not like she had a choice in the matter. She wanted to get anywhere that wasn't there at the moment and didn't feel like dealing with anyone on the way. However she ended up not being nearly that lucky. She got to what she hoped was an empty hall and flicked her hand to light an orb just a little too late both walking into an orc and blinding him. She stepped back and blinked looking up at the orc.

Great.

Another big mouthed son of a warg. Just what she needed right now.

The orc growled not having nearly the self-control that Tuhul did... if you want to call that self control anyway. Once he got his vision back he glared down at the little girl before swinging the hammer he had been carrying. Hyano's eyes went huge and she quickly dodged the hammer, slamming into the ground loudly.

* * *

She was gone... Ren sighed as he looked at the ground, trying to determine where she had gone off by detecting her aura that she left behind. Finally finding it, like bloodhound he followed the trail, sniffing audibly, although the sound was drowned by the noise the orcs made as they worked, mined the metal they needed. The Nazgul himself bumped into many, hissed and shrieked at them to get out of his way, not caring if they held something heavy, rocks or precious metal. He must say she was quite quick to get away this far without him being able to catch up. He grumbled in his tongue, irritated by her disappearance. Anything could happen to her out here without supervision, and knowing her attitude, she would more than likely get into trouble. He didn't want to have her getting killed by someone or fall down into a gorge. She was simply too useful for his future plans, if not essential. He turned corner after corner and stopped in his tracks as he heard the sound of metal clashing harshly against the stone floor. He hissed and hurried closer.

* * *

The orc growled as he missed then turned and swung at her again. She was small and weak. To him this was normal. Kill the weak when they get in your way. Even if they are some silly pet.

Hyano jumped out of the way again and this time she jumped up and kicked the orc hard in the stomach. Or as hard as she could and kicked off of him, landing a little away. Well that didn't work. She didn't weigh nearly enough to do much damage physically. All she did was make her leg hurt a little. She stepped back. Alright, new plan. The wizard grabbed up some dirt and set it on fire for a second before quickly throwing it at him and taking off running. The hot pebbles burned and made him roar in anger before running after her.

"Get back here you little brat!" he cried out in black speech.

* * *

Ren rounded the corner in time to see the orc take off after the much smaller wizard, who fled quickly after casting some kind of magic. He could feel the aura of the magic itself, so surely she casted something but which one he didn't know. What he also didn't know was that if he should even bother running after them. He might be a Ringwraith but not the fastest of his kind. That was Adunaphel with his smaller and lighter size. Ren was more of the average kind. He hissed sharply before making a note where they headed, and turned a corner to try and cut some distance by using shortcuts and tunnels that were usually not used and hope that they turn into his direction at some time or don't go off of their course. He did think of shrieking but didn't know if it would be effective with all the noise. Well, maybe it would have been but it was too late to use it now...

* * *

Hyano was currently very glad that she had spent so long in the woods because despite the lack of actual trees there were things to jump and dodge. She jumped over a fallen pillar with surprising ease considering her small size and kept going.

The orc wasn't far behind but because of his larger size he wasn't nearly as fast as she was nor could he duck and dodge like she could. When he did get close though he would try to slam her with his hammer sending rocks flying. She dropped a wind spell behind her hoping to trip up the orc. It tripped him alright but it also just angered him all the more. She groaned. Alright, orcs were all stubborn. She thought then gasped as a rock went flying past her head.

What they did not notice as they fought was that they changed direction -much to the dismay of Ren- and started chasing backwards towards the upper half of the mines where they came from, just in other halls. Which also led towards the still grumbling orc guard, Tuhul, who was now returning to his duty and resuming his patrols, sorting out disputes.

He frowned and looked ahead as he heard the sound of running and fighting, which only brought forth an irritated sigh from him as he readied his weapon, grasping the handle of his sword on his belt. His eyes widened as he saw something orange and finally recognized the being as that little brat from earlier.

The master's pet.

Seeing the other orc chase her in his direction, he thought she must have annoyed that one with her attitude, so lowered his hand, not even wanting to bother and halt the chase. But as the other orc nearly crushed her with his hammer, the guard couldn't help but growl. He didn't want that orc to kill her! Not him! He wanted to take care of her and make her realize her wrong way of thinking, beg for his mercy as he slowly crushes her. But if this orc does it now... he won't have a chance to do this. So, with a growl, he reached behind him and brought forth a good sized war hammer with a long handle, and stood firmly, ready to bash the face of the orc in if he didn't stop.

"Halt!" He shouted as he held the war hammer to the side, not yet raised to hit.

Hyano blinked as she saw Tuhul. Just perfect. If she didn't have enough problems. She heard him yell and was surprised.

Wait.

He was helping her? She must be crazy, or dreaming. Yes, she surely hit her head and was dreaming. She could go with that. She got to him and slid between his legs finally coming to a stop behind him and panting.

The orc stopped as he got to Tuhul and growled eyes fixed on the little girl.

"Move aside! The brat's just gotten what's commen!" he roared angrily.

Hyano rolled her eyes. He was full of it. All she had done was bump into him and blind him by mistake. If anything the only thing she deserved was a scolding about watching where she was going, though, she really didn't see what the big deal was.

His only answer was a very deep scowl from the guard as he held his ground. His eyes didn't even bother judging the power of this orc, seeing no matter what, he will protect his right to deal with her later. He growled at the other orc and when he shouted, his anger and volume matched the others.

"Back off! This one is mine!" Tuhul almost snarled, making Hyano roll her eyes. "And there will be no killing in MY shift and in MY patrol area! Understood?!" He almost screamed, and to make a point, he grabbed his war hammer and slammed the end of it into the ground, just to display his anger, power, and the finality in this matter, causing the little wizard to lose her footing and fall to her hands and knees. "Get back to work and don't make me angry! Because you don't want to make me angry!"

The orc growled but stepped back.

"Fine! Have the little wretch if you want her! She is more trouble than she's worth anyway." he snapped then turned and made his way back down the hall grumbling about how he should have ripped her arm off for bumping and blinding him.

Hyano sighed sitting on the ground and rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. Oh wait. No, that was pending scolding from the far taller male. That or he was going to try to kill her now. She wasn't sure. She was taking the moment to catch her breath before she had to run again.

Tuhul watched with raised head as the other retreated without a fight in dominance and raised the hammer to put it back into the holder on his back before turning around with a growl. Oh how sweet. They are alone at the moment. The little pet is not under the watchful gaze of her master, what a surprise. He watched as she rubbed her head but didn't ponder what she was doing or why, instead he stepped closer, with one of his hands positioned over the handle of his sword and stared at her, narrowing his sharp and quite threateningly looking eyes, not saying a word, but wanting to see what she will do now.

Hyano noted when he hadn't moved in a second or two and opened one eye to look up at him. He really thought he could scare her didn't he? She lived with Ren ... She wasn't stupid but she didn't scare easily. She sighed then stood up and dusted herself off before turning and bowing to him, causing the orc to raise an eyebrow in surprise. She had learned from Ren that it was a better way of saying 'thank you' and considering she couldn't express it with words at the moment she figured it worked to her favor. She then looked around and realized just how far she had gotten. Well, run long enough without thinking as to where you are going and you are sure to get lost, she guessed.

Tuhul was mildly surprised by her sudden change in behavior and wasn't making a move just yet, but his hand was still on his weapon. He briefly looked around to make sure no one was watching, before attempting to unsheathe his sword and give her the punishment she deserved for today's annoyances, seeing she had her back turned to him now. But the appearance of a dark aura halted his hand from doing so and tensed up, taking a step back from the wizard, just in time to see his Lord round a corner not far from them and stop in his tracks, spotting his little pet apparently and made his way towards them, hissing and grumbling, no doubt scolding the girl for something, complaining about her disappearance.

Hyano heard the hissing and turned to it, oblivious to Tuhul's intentions. She sighed, knowing she was in trouble. There goes being left alone for a little while. She looked over her shoulder to Tuhul, thinking something over before running up to Ren and before he had the chance to say anything she pulled out her sand and showed him how Tuhul had technically saved her. She was giving him credit for helping her out. Even if it was just because he wanted to kill her himself. Besides, it would help distract Ren for a moment which was good in her current case.

While the orc took a few steps back to try and vanish from view, Ren stood before the little wizard with crossed arms and a scolding aura around him. He watched as she showed him what happened, at which he looked up and noticed the orc in question. Oh... It is that... Tuhal... Tahul... or something like that, wasn't it? That one orc who desired to kill her? Saved her now? This was... confusing. Her actions served their purpose for now and distracted the Nazgul from his actual intentions of scolding and punishing her for running off like this and instead watched her, tilting his head to the side, many questions swirling in his mind.

"Why?" He asked, not quite sure why the orc saved her and why she was showing him all this.

She thought on this. It was probably better not to tell him that Tuhul wanted to kill her. She did not want Tuhul to come to harm in any way. She looked to the big... almost hiding orc before turning back to Ren.

"G-guard." she rasped out as best she could before breaking into a coughing fit and cringing. She didn't think she could use her sand to explain that one. It was Tuhul's duty to keep that peace and he took that rather seriously. She hoped that would be enough of a reason for Ren.

_Guard?_ Ren tilted his head to the side, watching her. She still wants that orc as a guard? The Nazgul lifted his gaze to look at the orc in question which was backing away slowly but stopped as he felt the wraith's invisible gaze on him.

"Why?" He asked again, now looking back at the wizard, asking the same question, just with a different meaning. Why does she want him as a guard? Because he wasn't too sure about it. This orc showed him before when they argued that he won't stop at anything to revenge his situation and kill her if he wanted...

_Why?_ The child thought then realized he misunderstood her answer. However, she could use this.

"...o-orc... job... p-pride." she said then started coughing again. This was really hard and her voice sounded almost as bad as one of Ren's screeches. Well, at least to her ears anyway. However, at least she got her point across. Despite everything the orc's job was his pride. He would do whatever it took to keep it. She was sure that included protecting her. He wouldn't try to kill her in her sleep and if he was commanded to keep her safe she didn't believe he would kill her no matter how much he really wanted to. "No...other... choices." she also pointed out as she started rubbing her neck. What other choice did she have? To ask a general would kind of undermine his position and most of the other orcs were far too violent.

The Nazgul shifted his weight from one foot to another, having his arms crossed, he mulled over her request once more. He didn't want to make a mistake. If he failed to protect her from all those who wished to kill her, he would be seen weaker than he was and unable to keep alive what he sought to protect. His gaze repeatedly wandered from Hyano to the orc but unable to come to a decision he shook his head and uncrossed his arms, pointing towards her room.

"Later." he told her, standing firmly, not leaving room for arguments now. He will decide when he thought this all over. One of his worst traits was that it took time until he could come to conclusions or make decisions if he knew he had time on his hands, especially because his mind still needed to get used to the fact that he had to make decisions himself without any guide from a greater entity. And right now, there was plenty time to think about it.

The young wizard sighed and nodded. Fine. They could figure it out later. Again. She really hoped Ren would just say yes. It would make life a lot easier. She turned and saw Tuhul and gave a wave before starting back towards her room.

Tuhul didn't want to react in any way, only backed up, not wanting to anger the Nazgul with a growl or glare in her direction, so opted to this time stay silent and go back to his duty. He heard and understood what the conversation was about and he hoped dearly that their Lord won't agree. He didn't want to protect someone who he wanted to harm. Oh no... He won't. He wanted to make her pay for everything she has done against him. She will pay for each word, her attitude and all the trouble and pain she put him through. He gritted his teeth and growled as he was farther away, slamming a fist into the wall, which hurt him more than the stone structure. He ended up cursing under his breath as his hand was throbbing with pain. But at least he calmed down somewhat.

The istar put her hands in her pockets and yawned, cringing a little as her throat tried to open up with no success. She couldn't wait until she felt better. Hopefully Ren wouldn't pull the same trick twice though. Maybe once things warmed up it would be alright but it was far too cold to be sticking her under a very dirty bed. But for now, her greatest goal was to find her room… At least Ren knew where he was going because she hadn't a clue in Middle-Earth by this point.

Seeing her uncertainty, Ren shook his head and sighed, seeing he still had to escort her around. She still didn't know where her room was... He went next to her and grabbed one of her arms in a metallic grip and pulled her after him in a slightly fast pace, wanting her back in her room before something else happens. He ignored all the orcs and trolls they passed and eventually arrived in her room. He opened the door and let her go in before closing it behind them. Instead of doing anything else, the wraith stood there, actually putting his hands on his hips, shaking his head at her, obviously wanting a very good explanation for her sudden departure not long ago.

Once he let her go she flexed her arm a bit. As fast as she was, being dragged still wasn't comfortable. Hyano looked at him and noticed his actions. It was unusual. She had never been treated this way by anyone before. To some degree she liked it. It meant Ren cared what she did, even if it meant she was also in trouble. She smiled sheepishly and took out some sand. She showed an image of herself alone. That's all she had really wanted. Just to be left alone for a little while. It was only natural, especially for someone who used to spend most if not all their days alone before the dark figure in front of her showed up. Since he fell from the sky she hadn't really had any time alone besides the day she hid him in the cave. She hadn't liked that day much and didn't plan on letting it last that long. Just for a little.

Being a Nazgul, he did not understand why anyone would want to be alone. He never had a problem adjusting himself to anyone who was around him. Be it one of his brothers or a whole troop, his fellbeast, or a few mages who sometimes worked under his hand preparing a battlefield with runes and magical traps. He never wanted to be alone, or at least didn't understand its significance, so couldn't really understand her either. He tilted his head to one side then the other, indicating he still showed interest in the subject and there was something he was still confused about.

"Why?" he asked, although it was obvious he would ask it again sooner or later. He didn't move much from his position, only relaxed his stance somewhat but still kept his scolding appearance.

She sighed and shook her head.

"...L-later..." she said and coughed then lay onto the bed. She couldn't explain it right now no matter how she tried. How do you explain something to someone who has never felt the need to be alone? Especially without the use of words. She needed to wait until she had her voice back. She thought on that. There had to be a way to bring it back faster. She then noted the water on the floor and got an idea. She waved for Ren to sit on the bed as well not wanting him to be on the floor for this one.

Ren shook his head but decided to let it go for now. She doesn't seem to be able to form words, so talking is out of questions. For now. But he hoped it will change. They are losing precious time. He was in such deep thoughts that he almost missed her sign but managed to catch it just in time. The Nazgul looked left and right, then decided to see what she wanted to do. He walked up to her and finally climbed up, sitting on the bed cross-legged next to her and stared at her, not sure what to think at the moment. What does she want from him this time?

The orange wizard didn't want anything from him. She wanted him out of the way. She closed her eyes then used the fire spell started shooting the floor. At first it seemed to do nothing but after a while the room started to fill with steam. She finally stopped and leaned back with a sigh. She breathed in deep then breathed out, felt her throat starting to feel better already, the heat relaxing the swollen muscles in her neck. She started trying to speak again her voice coming out very cracked but much better than before.

"Good." she said with a sigh then looked at Ren. "Hyano need alone sometimes." she told him figuring she should answer his question while she could. She wasn't sure how long the steam would last.

The wraith barely recognized her voice but it was enough to understand what she was saying. So, she wants to be alone sometimes. But this was what she showed him with the sand.

"Why?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, staring at her through the steam, not quite sure why she would even want to be alone.

"Think... calm... relax." she said using the words she hoped to achieve by being alone. "Sometimes... need alone to calm." she explained as she lay down and rested her hands on her stomach. "Help think sometimes." she added. It did help her think to be alone, allowed her to mull over things without having someone watch over her shoulder or whisper in her ear. Things like that made it hard to think straight and made one debate on hitting the person with their staff.

"Why no calm?" He asked, not sure what could cause her to be angry. In his mind, there was nothing to be angry about today, at least he didn't feel that she had any reason to be. "Think what?" he asked again, curious what she wanted to think about without his or anyone else's presence. He also secretly wanted to know if she had second thoughts about joining him. People who are this secretive always tended to hide something... He didn't want her to hide anything from him.

The child sighed.

"Orc make mad. Try help and orc no care. Want think on why. What did wrong. How fix." she replied. That was the main part anyway. He had thrown her off after she fixed his nose then threatened to kill her. It was rather frustrating. However sometimes people just wanted to be alone to be alone. There wasn't a technical reason for it. Sometimes it was just needed. She didn't have a means of explaining that however so she felt it best not to try. No point in confusing the poor wraith especially when he could never really understand in the long run.

The Nazgul watched her. So, this was the problem then? Well, he couldn't quite understand why she had trouble understanding the orc's reasons behind his behavior, to his mind, it was all too easy to see behind anyone's thoughts without being clouded by emotions.

"Orc mad. Pride break." he told her after thinking about it for a few minutes, turning his hooded head towards Hyano. "You fix." he pointed towards her nose, not knowing the word for it just yet. "Pride break more." he continued, nodding, thinking she understood what he said. At least he hoped. Otherwise he had to think of something different.

She understood what he said but not why. She turned her eyes to the ceiling looking over the odd designs again.

"... Because Hyano little girl?... no pride when help." she said with a sigh figuring that was why. Why did it always boil down to the fact she was a child? Did she have to grow up in order to not be a problem anymore? "Hyano only do what Hyano good at... still bad..." she said feeling annoyed. It wasn't fair. If his nose had healed the way it was it would have never been fixed. She had done him a favor yet all she really did was make things worse by doing so. There really was no pleasing anyone down here.

"Time." He repeated what he did the last time when this problem came up, when she complained that everyone thinks she was only his little pet. Which of course she is but a quite useful pet which he would never harm or let any harm come to. She was too useful to him and necessary for his plans. All her usefulness will come to view once she knows more spells, but it takes time and patience. Once she realizes this, they won't need to repeat this conversation and will work more to get better in Black magic, which in turn will make the orcs realize her true purpose among them. They will give her the respect she deserves as his direct servant.

The wizard nodded as she heard his answer to that for the second time in the past few days and yes, he was right. They would figure it out soon enough. However the whole waiting part was what made it so hard for her. She shook her head and chose to let it go. Until then there would probably be many more situations like today. Orcs getting annoyed and trying to kill her. She couldn't rightfully stay in her room all the time. There was no way. She would just have to learn to deal with it one way... or another. She cringed as she realized she would probably end up killing someone again. She didn't like that idea and could feel she would probably never get used to it. She didn't want to either so to some degree that was a good thing.

The dark creature gave another nod after her own, pleased that she understood his meaning and watched her for a good few minutes before losing interest and decided to do something. Sitting in this brightly lit room wasn't to his taste, so decided to leave for now... Give her that desired... solitary she wished for. He stood and without saying a word went out, closing the door quietly behind him and stopped at the door, not quite sure where to go and what to do.

Uncertainty gripped at his mind again, something he hated altogether and the most. Even more than mud... He sighed and decided to feed his mind with that false sense of security... He made his way down the hall, turning many corners, walking deeper into the mines to the deep gorge... where he stood for a few hours, releasing many kinds of shrieks, listening to them as they echoed and came back as if one of his brethren was answering his call. It soothed his senses and gave him the security he needed...

That he wasn't alone...

* * *

Hyano let him leave without saying a word and closed her eyes enjoying the alone time she was finally given. As much as she hated how alone she had always felt because the other wizards had always taken off to one place or another leaving her behind she still needed time to herself as well. Not long periods. Just short ones where she could lay and mull things over.

She thought on Tuhul.

How exactly was she supposed to fix this? Ren said it would take time and she believed that but she wanted to have a plan of some kind. Just saying it will take time wasn't enough for her. How was she going to prove herself to the big-mouthed orc? How was she going to learn? She couldn't rightfully do much staying in her room and studying all the time. While it would help her learn more spells it wouldn't help her improve her relations with the orcs since they would never really see her. It would basically be like disappearing altogether... Maybe that was what she had to do, though. Just disappear until she was really ready. Then come back as a new person. She closed her eyes slowly loosing herself in thought until it was only her subconscious that was thinking the rest of her choosing to meditate.

* * *

**One more of these mega chapters. We hope you all liked it.**

**Next chapter comes next week.**

_CA Productions_


	13. Playing God

**Cubby: *Sneaks up behind Avp… drops water balloon full of pudding on his head.***

**Avp: Gah! The hell Cub?!**

**Cubby: Ren! Pudding! *Runs***

**Ren: Pudding? *Runs in and tackles Avp like a dog.***

**Avp: Gah?! Why?!**

**Hyano: *Watching from her bean bag chair.* And this is what happens when my creator gets bored… Enjoy the show, everyone.**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Playing God

_-A few weeks later-_

Nothing much changed in Moria over the past few weeks.

The orcs and trolls were busy rebuilding what was lost and mining the precious metal to forge the needed armor and weapons. Spawning their kind wasn't as easy without magic but they grew somewhat in numbers...

Not as fast as Ren would have wanted. But it was still progress.

By now, all orc guards had mithril armor and weapons, all becoming sturdy but much lighter on their feet than with Orcish armor. The rebuilding of the city is in full swing as well. It was most stable now and standing firm, now all it needed were visual upgrades... as in... making sure it doesn't look like a ruin from the outside. It needs to have the sturdy look it deserved. No one has set foot outside of the mines either but held the doors shut firmly, they weren't bothered luckily, so either the wizard didn't suspect they are here or really couldn't come inside because of the new seal.

The orcs were used to not being disturbed, not being in danger and simply ignored most of their environment for now, working hard to accomplish their goals for today. The corridors where the orcs mined were much wider now, seeing they removed some metal already, working their way deeper into the walls. The trolls continued to lift larger chunks of stones and rocks, transporting them deeper into the city where more orcs worked to repair the damage done by time and wars. The sounds of mining and smithing were almost defeating to the ears if you aren't used to it and the dust in their air was also more prominent now. It didn't bother them, though, as they are used to that by now, only the newborn orcs had a slight problem with that, coughing every now and then but they also started to adapt quickly.

Not much had changed for the little wizard either...

Alright, that was a very big lie.

She had learned spells without stop since that day, only stopped to do the basics such as sleep and so on. She by now had half the book memorized, even spells she couldn't do yet but already took the time to memorize the spells ahead of time, making it easier for her to just jump in when she did get that far. She of course could only do this under Ren's watchful eye but she had yet to hear him complain about her newfound determination. However, she was also as anxious as ever. Staying in one place so long was driving her mad. She was used to moving around all the time, jumping from trees, going distance, not staying in a room for who knows how long.

She had changed a deal physically as well.

The child wizard has gotten much paler considering she never got direct sunlight now and her hair had turned slightly darker in contrast. The flowers that grew in her hair had adapted as well, their colors darkening to help absorb what sunlight they could but they also had started to develop into something like trap flowers that not only ate sunlight but also whatever they came into contact with. Her clothes had went through some altering as well, having to change her clothes from a bright orange to a dark shade of purple, seeing they were more fitting to her environment. She switched the hat for a hood, not because she was trying to look like Ren but because it was less likely to fall off if she needed to run and today was the day she was going to test that out.

She peeked her head out of her room. Ren had yet to come in to check on her today. He was likely busy doing who knows what. She quietly stepped out of her room then started down the hall pulling her hood up. She was curious to see how far she could get without being noticed.

They didn't notice the wizard walking the halls, only a few looked up, wondering what it was but only briefly before returning to their work. While the miners were too busy to truly notice her, the same cannot be said about the guards who still roamed the halls with their weapons at the ready to sort out disputes. One of the larger guards noticed her walk about without showing any signs of hurrying or working and of course her strange clothing was too different than that of those around her. He stepped right in her path, standing in the way, his hand gripping firmly the handle of his axe as he narrowed his sharp yellow eyes at her, waiting for any explanations without a word.

Hyano then looked up and instantly and cringed.

Oh you have got to be joking!

First hour out and already caught? She debated a moment then decided to take a submissive approach nodding to him then tried to turn and go the other way. Not back per say but just in a different direction not saying anything on purpose to try to avoid giving herself away.

The orc wasn't having any of that. Dismissing her nod, he held out his weapon and struck the axe down in front of her, halting her from leaving his presence.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked in a demanding tone, his gaze searching the hood of the... thing in front of him. "What do you want around here? You can't just walk around and do nothing." He growled before raising his axe and pointing it at her chest, poking her with the sharp edge of it, making sure to show her he wasn't afraid to kill if circumstances called for it. He was a guard and it was his job to beat the hell out of lazy workers.

_Some things never change._ Was the first thing that came into her mind as the axe came down in front of her making her jump. She then blinked as she was poked in the chest by the axe.

"I want to see the day where you shut your big mouth for once." she said crossing her arms too annoyed to care if he knew who she was or not. The fact that he almost chopped her face off was enough to put her in a bad mood. She then pulled her hood down. "As for where I'm going that's for me to know and for you to keep out of." she added bluntly.

The orc instantly recognized her. It was quite easy actually. She was the only non-orc among them aside of their Lord. Realizing who she was, he growled, baring his rotting teeth and narrowing his yellow eyes at her and in return to her insult his grip on his weapon tightened.

"You dare! I will show you!" He shouted, gaining the attention of a few more guards as he lifted his weapon above his head and brought it down towards her with every intention to kill. No matter what favorite pet to her master she was... She can't go disrespecting orcs... Especially not guards who already have a higher rank.

Hyano put her hand up and whispered a spell and instead of it slamming into her, it hit a shield above her. She hadn't learned all these spells for nothing. She then swiftly moved, dropping the spell before whispering another which created ice that engulfed his legs. The point being to get him to stay put.

"Show me what? That your temper is bad or that you swing faster than you think?" she replied with a smirk. Now she was just teasing him. You have a pranking war long enough with a wraith and you would probably develop a rather nasty sense of humor too.

The orc grunted and raised his weapon again to strike but found he couldn't turn towards her... He frowned and suddenly felt the cold feeling at his legs. This made him look down and notice the ice that held him in place. At first, he just stared at it but hearing her speak and say those words... it made him furious. He snorted and started using his weapon to free himself from the ice.

"You just wait, little brat! I will show you how fast I can kill you. After that you can complain all you want." He shouted angrily as he repeatedly slammed down the axe on the ice before he heard that satisfying sound of ice giving way. He couldn't wait to bathe his weapon in her blood. "Come closer so I can see how sturdy your skin is against my axe."

She raised a brow.

"Complain? I haven't been out of my room in weeks and I finally get out to look around and you almost axe me. What were you expecting?!" she snapped not moving any closer. She heard the ice crack and give way under his hits. Part of her worried he would hit too hard and slice his own leg. "Well, while this has been fun I am going this way now." she said not even saying anything to comment about coming closer as she tried to make a run for it down a tunnel before he could get out and chase her. At least that was the basic idea anyway.

While she would have escaped before he got out of his trap, sadly he wasn't alone on his duty. Seeing the commotion and hearing all the shouting, a few more guards joined him while she talked to the orc. The two guards stood in her way with crossed arms, intending to halt her escape and put an end to this argument.

Of course in favor of their kin.

While they prevented her escape, the orc guard finally got free with a last hit of his axe and stood straight, cracking his back and neck, ready for a brawl if needed.

"You have a too big mouth for your own good, rat. Perhaps I should slice down a part of your mouth and see how big words you can squeeze through." He told her as he advanced towards the wizard, holding his weapon at the ready.

The young wizard didn't want to kill any of them. They were kind of needed at the moment. Ren made a point of explaining that until she could produce more, that each of the orcs were still of use. Once they were easy to replace then it would be less of a problem. She stepped back from them then looked at the orc she fought. Maybe Ren could at least live without that one.

"You are one to talk... oh wait. You always talk." she said stepping back towards him. She picked up a piece of stray steel and whispered a spell, it shifting into a metal staff. She hadn't had a staff in some time now. She was due for a new one anyway. "Let's see if you can back up all that talk instead of getting yourself blasted through a pillar." she challenged.

The orc glared and bared his teeth before raising his weapon and charging. He wasn't one of the light-weights, so each step he took shook the ground beneath them. He didn't care and didn't want to think about what she can do with a metal staff. All he saw was that she certainly can't cut or slice him with it. Which was enough to boost his determination.

"Time to die!" He almost screamed as he swung his weapon, intending to be done with this in one hit.

She ran at him, the axe missing her completely before she slammed the blunt point of the staff directly into his gut, making him double over. She then jumped up and slammed it over his head like a one would a club. She wasn't even using magic on him anymore. She was just using her small size and speed at the moment. She would see how far she could get without using magic before she proceeded to blast him through objects.

The hit on his head didn't really register to the orc. He was sturdier than that and she lacked the necessary muscles to make it hurt. He growled like an animal as he stood and went to slash her with his axe again, roaring in rage.

The other guards for now didn't wish to interfere, recognizing it as a battle for dominance between the two. But if things get ugly, they will step in.

Hyano deflected the blow then slammed her staff down on his arm to make him lose his grip on the axe. Before going any farther, though, she lit her hand on fire and touched the axe it quickly turning red from the heat. She didn't say anything though as she jumped back from him and the weapon. She wanted to see if he was stupid enough to try to pick it up again or if he had enough intelligence to register that red meant hot. She knew she wanted to win without the use of magic but she couldn't help wanting to prank the big orc just a little. I mean, who wouldn't? He was the one trying to kill her after all.

The orc didn't pay attention of course, his mind was too much fixed on his target as he finally got his bearings back, shaking his head a little, not needing and not wanting to massage his hand. The hit of a little girl shouldn't hurt him and only dropped his weapon because of having been surprised by the hit. He reached down and grabbed his weapon without a second thought and advanced once more. The effect of the hot axe was slightly delayed, due to the fact that the wooden handle did a fine job to block most of the heat.

But not for long...

As he finally got into range, he raised the weapon but before he could strike, his eyes widened and yelped, dropping the axe instantly, grasping the hand that held it with the other, growling and gasping, trying to hold back the groans and cries of pain.

"You little coward... You pathetic excuse of a brat. You dare using your magic in a fight like this? Hold your own with nothing more than your weapon you cheating little worm!"

She raised a brow.

"I'm cheating? You picked a fight with a little girl you could easily step on and I'm the one who is playing unfair? You were cheating before the fight began and you are a fool to believe that a wizard of all things wouldn't use magic." she said then held a hand out towards the fallen axe and in seconds it had been cooled again by a small layer of ice. "But if you are so scared of such harmless tricks, then fine. I won't use magic at all. I will just beat the darkness out of you with nothing but this little staff if that makes you feel better." she said talking to him in a mocking tone now.

The orc gritted his teeth as he grabbed his weapon and swung it in his hand where it belonged.

"You have started mocking me. You should have shut your mouth and answered my question as the little girl you are. If you go and disrespect a guard who is doing his job, then you will get this. No matter what wizard or pet you are. Or who your master is. You have to respect us, like it or not, brat!" He shouted and heard some approving grunts and roars from around him. Boosted by this fact, he gave a confident smile and glare, stepping towards her once more. "Now come on... give me a little girl's hit." He mocked her and advanced towards her, making sure to brace himself if she does hit somewhat hard. But judging her built and her hits so far, she can't truly hurt him if she only uses her staff.

"Heh... alright big orc. I'll do what little girls do when faced by a big lumbering man." she said with a smirk then spun gaining momentum before swinging up and hitting him right between the legs.

He asked for a little girl's hit.

He got it.

She wasn't afraid to beat a man where it hurt worse. Besides, it wasn't like any of these orcs were ever going to need that for anything anyway. She had yet to see a female out of the whole lot so she was sure that there was no such thing so no harm in bringing harm to a tool that will never be used.

The moment the hit landed the orc stood still, not making a sound but his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Also at the same time painful grunts could be heard as the others who saw this cringed and winced, grimacing, some even lowered their hands to their own 'tool' in protection. Finally, the orc let out a painful and high-pitched groan, falling slowly to his knees, grasping his 'precious' with both hands and fell to his side, still not making too much sound.

The wizard stabbed her staff into the ground and leaned against it, smirking down at the orc.

"Sooooo, which did you like better? Me using magic to kick your behind or me beating you from the other end?" she asked but didn't wait for an answer as she kicked him square in the nose before turning around and looking at the rest of the orcs around her. She gave them a smile and clapped her hands together. "So, who else wants to lose their little orc maker?" she asked with a straight face smiling the whole while like she was asking if anyone wanted to try a piece of cake rather than experience extreme pain.

The orcs looked at each other, then back at her, not sure what to say or what to do... The little brat seemed to know where to hit where it hurts... But this still doesn't give her the right to provoke a guard then beat him for doing his own duty. Agreeing about this just by glances, the two other orcs bared their teeth and growled, unsheathing their swords while the hurt guard finally scrambled to his feet.

"You little rat... If you want to live among us... you have to live by the rules! Or suffer the consequences." He told her as he picked up his weapon and advanced once more, now enjoying the support of the orcs standing around them.

"I would just LOVE to see you all make me." she said looking at the guard who spoke then pulled out her staff. "And as far as I can tell I was following the rules until you stepped in my way. I was only heading through the caves. You're the one who stopped me and when I bowed my head and tried to go another direction you nearly took my face off. So, what part of your job does that all include? Because I do believe that your job is to dispel fighting and make sure things are in order. As far as I know I wasn't fighting anyone. I wasn't causing any trouble. I told you to back off and you lost your temper. So in actuality I had every right to not only bump you down a few notches but in your society I could have killed you and it would have been seen as a normal thing." she said getting annoyed. She wasn't paying the two swordsmen any mind just yet.

"That is only a part of our job." The orc informed her as he got close enough, preparing to scold the girl like how she deserved it. "Our job is also to make sure everyone is doing their tasks, that there are no lazy workers and to prevent a brawl. I didn't know who you were, what you were doing, where you were going and with you not answering, I had every right to stop you and question you, you rat." He shouted as he tightened his grip on his weapon. "And then you disrespected and mocked me. What other reaction did you expect? That I would bow my head and apologize for doing my job? Well, guess what! That isn't going to happen! Ever!"

"I don't expect an apology. The day I get an apology from someone down here is likely the day I figure out this place. I didn't answer because I didn't feel it was required and if you can't stand a little mocking then I'm not sure how you are a guard because I'm sure any orc or goblin can tease or throw an insult a lot better than I can. If it really bothers you that much then fine. If it makes you feel any better I have no idea where I'm going. I was trying to memorize the mines by just walking around." she explained herself simply looking up at the overly annoyed orc. Though, if she was in his shoes she would probably be just as frustrated by this point.

"You didn't think it was required?" The orc almost shouted as he took another step forward to tower over her. "If a guard steps in front of you, you answer to everything he asks or gestures for. And don't worry, no orc or goblin dares mocking guards. Because it is against the laws... and we have all rights to beat the Abyss out of them if they do. If a guard asks, you answer... If a guard tells you something, you do it. No questions asked. We are directly under the generals, making us the third greatest rank."

Hyano raised a brow at him then thought on what Ren said about time a while ago.

She had waited.

She had been a good little wizard and learned all her spells like she was told to. She never got this kind of trouble from the generals. The goblin general made a point of not getting in her way. So, as she listened to him she debated in her head. Does she continue to wait or does she start making things clear? Not a very hard choice. She squeezed the staff.

"4th." she said then jumped the tip becoming pointed and she sent it flying down the staff going straight for his head. She landed and unlike the first time she did not seem to care if she managed to kill him or not. She was so furious, and only after the staff left her hand did she realize what she did. Her green eyes widened.

The orc fell backwards as he felt the hit in the head but luckily the throw wasn't as strong to cause any true harm due to the child lacking enough muscle. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. He lay there, massaging his skull, groaning a little but moved to stand shortly after.

The little wizard simply turned to the orcs and waited to see what they would do or say, her daring eyes saying for them to pick wisely what their next move would be.

"I'd suggest you leave." Said one of the other orc guards as he pointed his weapon at her, gesturing towards the direction she came from. "Maybe thinking about what you did alone will put some sense into you." Do not be mistaken, the orc guards at this point wished for her head to roll and didn't want anything more than rip at her flesh for angering them, however they had to keep in mind that she was the pet of their master. If they kill her, or harm her… They will be the ones who will get their flesh torn at.

Hyano felt scolded like a child but like Ren she didn't fully mind it. She picked up her staff and nodded. She learned enough for now anyway. She learned a lot about the orcs which was nice and memorized a bit of the tunnels. Not the worst she had ever done. She looked among the orcs and was surprised not to see one orc in particular.

"Before I go, can you all answer a question for me? Is Tuhul still alive?" she inquired half not expecting an answer.

Most of the orcs turned back to their work, the miners picked their pickaxes back up and started hitting the wall to retrieve the metal, while the guards slowly dispersed, each returning to their own post. However, the same orc that told her to go decided to answer her question.

"He is deeper in the mines." He told her simply before nodding towards the direction of her room, telling her wordlessly to go. More and more parts of the mines are reopened for work, and so some of the guards moved there to guard the workers. Tuhul was one of those guards.

The child nodded. "Thank you." she said turning to head back. However, the moment she was out of the orcs' sights she pulled her hood up and took off in the other direction down another hall. She did what she could to stay out of everyone's view and ways as she ran down the hall. She was naturally stubborn and living around Ren had not helped this fact. She wasn't sure why she wanted to but she wanted to see Tuhul. Mostly to find out what had changed in the past few weeks.

* * *

Much to the dismay of Ren, the orcs and trolls now reached the gorge where he normally spent his days when nothing else needed to be done... where he fed his mind with false hopes... This also had a little effect on him, becoming slightly more impatient than he was but otherwise he didn't mind. He just has to look for another place.

The orcs started their mining a few days ago, the road along the walls were still unstable and easily crumbled, causing a few deaths by now. The drop was quite deep, the bottom wasn't visible in the darkness but the bridges leading towards the other side of the drop are already being repaired. A few more weeks and the other side of Moria can be reached as well and used. Who knows what they might find there. The sound of working and mining orcs was very loud here as well, just like at anywhere else at the moment, the orc guards walked the halls regularly to settle disputes and make sure no one falls down just because of a small brawl for metal.

One of these guards was Tuhul, still carrying his sword on his belt and the war hammer on the holder of his back, walking leisurely but was still alert, doing his job as it was pointed out to him.

Hyano made good time getting there and looked around.

"Wow..." she whispered to herself and noted that it seemed there were none of the guards from earlier. _They must all work in the main mines._ She thought to herself, relaxing and walking about, choosing to keep her hood down this time so she wouldn't have everyone wondering who she was again. She made a point to stay out of everyone's way and to not move too slowly, just in case someone walked up behind her. Her eyes scanned the gorge and everyone working around her, not yet seeing Tuhul. Something did catch her eye though.

A structure flaw.

A bad one likely created by years of wear and tear. She needed to tell someone before someone got hurt.

"Out of the way!" Came the roar of guards as they started to walk along the line of workers, pushing some aside, repeating their command over and over. There were a few complaining but the guards made short work of the punishment and simply punched those who dared questioning their methods. There were questions about why they were shoved away from the main roads next to the walls when the answer came with groans.

A few larger trolls were herded deeper into the mines, their larger size needing the space to move along. As soon as they left the view of the workers, the first ones came back, holding large stones and rocks, intending to bring them to the city and let the orcs use these to repair some damages at the walls and buildings. Their steps thundered along the halls and shook the ground, especially when they had the added weight of the rocks.

Hyano noticed that the very step of the trolls was in fact making the problem worse. She then saw a crack.

"Oh no..." she whispered then looked around. "Everyone, get out of here, now!" she cried out in her wizard voice, which echoed through these tunnels. They couldn't stay here any longer. There was a crack in the ceiling and it was getting worse fast. If they didn't all get out and have it repaired, by smaller goblins maybe, then everyone in this room was going to die. At this point that made a good chunk of Ren's army including the muscle-bound trolls.

Mostly the sound of grumbling and growling drowned out her voice, the roars, the steps of trolls and still the few orcs working on getting metal were still loud as well. They didn't notice the cracks either or didn't take it as seriously as they should. A few orcs that were close to her looked at her and growled, questioning her motives, some even pushed her away for speaking nonsense and hindering their work. Most guards didn't pay attention to her but continued clearing the path for the trolls, however, Tuhul's sharp yellow eyes snapped in her direction as he recognized her voice.

He grit his teeth and felt his hand grip the handle of his sword tightly, before taking a few steps towards her. He didn't even reach her yet, but his roars already echoed through the hall.

"What are you doing here? If you aren't working with a pickaxe then don't be in the way!" He demanded as he made his towards her.

The orange wizard glared as she was pushed before she saw him. Well, at least he was alright. As loud as ever but alive. Part of her wanted to yell back at him but she pushed the thought to the side for now, deciding she had more important things to worry about than Tuhul yelling at her for being useless again.

"Tuhul, you need to get everyone out of here now or everyone is going to die!" she yelled back at him. It was the only way to get her voice over all the noise around her. Why couldn't anyone see the danger they were in. Before it had just been Ren in the room. No problem. Now there were all sorts of creatures hammering away and causing the very room itself to shake.

Were they all that blind?!

The orc was taken aback by her request and claim. He narrowed his eyes at her again, not releasing his hold on his sheathed weapon.

"What do you mean with 'die'? Why would they die?" He demanded, stepping closer to her, towering over her much smaller form, baring his rotting teeth at her. As far as he knew, there was no real danger to evacuate the whole area. Maybe a few did fall down to their deaths but this all belonged to mining.

Hyano didn't get the chance to explain as with one last step of a troll a loud crack let loose from the ceiling.

"That!" she yelled as within seconds the whole area was shaking and it was no longer from the steps of the lumbering trolls but from the ceiling caving in, causing Tuhul to roar loudly in warning to everyone.

Large boulders started to fall, taking out sections of the floor under them, sending orc and goblin alike down to their deaths. One rather large boulder came crashing down, taking out the bridge completely, killing all those who had been on it and trapping others on the other side.

Hyano saw this and without thinking twice she ran past Tuhul and for where the bridge used to be, wanting to help before it was too late.

The orcs, goblins, and trolls tried ducking next to walls or into small holes in them but sadly most still had been crushed by the debris and all the rocks that fell down from the ceiling.

Tuhul himself wasn't in a better situation. Being a guard, it was his duty to protect those who needed it and the safety of these workers were partially his responsibility, so tried herding the orcs and goblins towards the entrance to this part of the mines.

But they were too late...

The tunnel collapsed together with the ceiling, sending debris and heavy dust along it, which engulfed the collapsed part of the section and flowed right towards the mines where other orcs worked.

They heard the rumbling as well and felt the shake of the ground... then they ran as well when the dust engulfed the rooms, debris still flying towards them as well. Basically the whole mine was soon engulfed by it, even the non-damaged parts. Orcs, trolls and goblins fled while guards and generals barked commands and tried to overcome the panic.

With not much success...

In the end, Ren's angered and commanding long, loud shriek ended the running and fear, echoing through the halls and the mines, wanting to make sure they don't scatter and he can make sense of all this.

Hyano was glad to hear another voice she knew.

Ren was here as well. Good.

She got to where the bridge used to be and breathed before creating an ice bridge and running to the middle. As soon as she got to the middle, she pointed up and created a large shield over the bridge. This was a lot harder to do than the small shield she used against the guard earlier today. She cringed with every rock that hit it then yelled out.

"Hurry already!" she yelled at those who were still left on the other side. They all didn't question it, but ran to join the others. When it was down to one last troll she gritted her teeth as he walked across the bridge, not able to help the fact that he was heavy footed. With every step she worried that the bridge would collapse under them. When she heard a crack coming from under her feet she knew her worries were warranted.

After another step the bridge started to come apart.

Hyano cursed then dropped the shield and ran.

"Run run run!" she yelled at the troll and he did as told and made it to the other side but Hyano felt the ice come out from under her feet and yelped before grabbing onto the bridge's edge. This day just got better and better.

She wasn't left behind, though.

Orcs, goblins and trolls held together and helped each other in need, at least when their lives and survival depended on the group itself. Unlike humans, who would be spooked and would run around in panic, saving their own lives, they however didn't leave their comrades to die. They had a very strong bond as a tribe.

The troll which came as last and made it to the other side turned and grabbed the much smaller wizard, pulling her up and setting her down not too gently as he was in a hurry himself and looked around for any escape routes.

Debris still fell, and it was impossible to see because of the dust. After a while, the whole rumbling stopped, the ground didn't shake anymore, and just a few more parts of the ceiling fell down in smaller bits. The groans and painful roars of creatures filled the room though as they started to get their bearings and noticed their injuries. However, it was still impossible to see.

"Everyone, stay where you are!" Came the roar from a guard as he tried to see and coughed as the dust irritated his throat.

"Don't move!" Came the roar from another, this time Tuhul from slightly farther away. Well, his situation changed drastically. While the debris fell, a rather large rock fell on him, trapping his legs from his thighs on. He however refused to show any pain... but it was very hard to hide. In his desperation he started to hit the rock but it was drowned out by the questions and struggles of others as well. And no one saw the other because of the dust.

While they tried to organize themselves, the creatures on the intact side of the mines started to gather before the caved-in tunnel and started talking, murmuring, guessing if anyone could be still alive there or should they even bother freeing the ones that survived.

Hyano looked at the gorge, the smoke being more than enough to make it so she could just hardly see its edge. She thought, then looked towards the sounds of the guards. They were trying to bring order but things were still panicked. She needed to at least make it so that everyone could see at least.

"Tell everyone to step back from the pit and hold on! I can get rid of the dust but there will be some strong winds!" she called, hoping her voice would carry over the chaos around her.

The pained grunts, groans and roars filled the hall and it was hard to understand what she said. Most didn't but there were a few around her who decided to do as she said and grabbed onto some sturdy rocks and onto each other. The news had been spread by these and soon it got into the ears of the remaining guards, who roared at the worked and barked commands to hold onto something. There was shuffling, growls as they bumped into each other, crashing sounds as they fell over dead bodies, other orcs and rocks. It took a while but eventually it became mostly quiet but panic was still thick in the air, whispers and murmurs sounded, questions about ever getting out of here. Not many could move though, as they are trapped under rocks anyway, so won't go anywhere soon.

Hyano smiled slightly before stepping back herself and planting her feet down, then started the spell. A whirlwind formed in the middle of the pit, sucking the air up from above, grabbing up all the dust and loose rocks and anyone who hadn't done as she said. It was hard to keep herself planted where she was herself and she was almost caught by the wind but the troll from before saw this and used a hand to hold her in place. She mentally thanked him but didn't say anything else.

When the air was clear enough to see she let the spell drop, the pit now looking cleaner as the dust settled there, slowly being pulled into the darkness by gravity. She looked around doing a mental head count. They had lost many but things could have turned out way worse. She looked around for a moment then called out.

"Anyone who is trapped under rocks need to stay put! I will come to you! All trolls make your way to the exits as carefully as possible and start digging us out! Any movement that is too rough could start another cave in! Once the exits are cleared out, I want only the lighter goblins to stay here if you can to help the injured or trapped!" she called out. They needed the lighter weighted in here. Everyone else, even the orcs needed to get out as fast as possible before their very footsteps caused even more chaos.

There were groans and murmurs with 'where would they move if they are trapped' sentences, and were extremely reluctant to move. The wizard didn't have such a good reputation among them, so they didn't think they would want to listen to her for now. A few orcs questioned her decision.

"Why don't the trolls lift the rocks off of the trapped?" One of such creatures said, skeptic about the possibility that she can lift such weights which the orcs have trouble lifting themselves. There were nods and sounds of agreement, and so, boosted by their comrades' requests, the trolls didn't know what to do first, but listened more to their brethren than to the wizard.

So, moving aside, the trolls started lifting the rocks off of the trapped and crushed survivors, putting the rocks to the side and moving to the next quickly. While two trolls did this, the others decided to start digging their way out of this trap, so started picking out rocks from the blocked tunnel as well.

But because there was so much movement caused by the trolls there was a slight rumbling and a few rocks came down.

"Because of that! The trolls are too big! As careful as they can be they are too heavy to not cause movement. With each step they take we risk more boulders caving in on us. They need to leave along with the orcs. The goblins are the only ones light enough to not cause any more heavy movement as they walk around." she pointed out looking at everyone, hoping they would listen to her words.

"Listen up, brat!" came the voice of an orc just freed by the trolls from under a heavy rock, massaging his broken hand as it was crushed beneath the large weight. "With them walking about with these rocks from the entrance, digging out the tunnel, don't you think we aren't in danger still, huh? If there will be a cave-in with them moving about, then there will be one, no matter what you do, idiot!" He roared the last sentence and stood, holding his injured hand tightly.

The others gave an approving nod, although some not as reluctantly anymore. That didn't mean they agreed with the girl slowly but because they were nervous about being bombarded by rocks from above again. Many scrambled close to the walls for protection in case another collapse happened.

"Yes, but the faster they get out the better. I'm not saying the trolls aren't helpful but they are causing more danger than helping. The faster we get them out the more people can be saved. That ceiling isn't going to hold and the more the trolls move the less time we have." she told the orc though she wasn't staying still anymore. She was making her way to a trapped goblin. "This is going to hurt." she warned him ahead of time before creating a whirl wind under the boulder and forcing it up then she had it thrown into the pit never to be seen again. She was doing this to avoid a possible movement caused by the boulder being put down. She then saw Tuhul and ran up to him. "You alright?" she asked though she wasn't expecting much of an answer as she got ready to do the same to the boulder on him as well.

"Of course I am alright! What kind of question is that?" Tuhul answered as he gritted his teeth after, preparing for what is to come. "I am an orc guard. I can take anything. I take death head on in a battle and win!" He shouted as the rock was lifted. He pulled his legs back towards him and touched them, feeling the crushed muscles. But lucky for him, his legs weren't broken. At least he couldn't see any swollen parts. They did hurt, quite so, but he won't show this to anyone. He sat there, not wanting to move until the tunnel was freed, while his gaze traveled over the scene, now being able to look around, not blocked by the rock on him. There were simply too many trapped orc, trolls and goblins...

Another crack sounded from above them and the guard looked up sharply, before meeting her gaze with his sharp yellow ones.

"You can't possibly free everyone in a short time. We need a plan for this." His eyes darted from one place to another, from troll to troll, before an idea struck him. "Everyone, listen up!" he roared for attention, causing most to look at him. "You all, orcs and goblins, get out of the way; go to the walls for protection from a possible collapse. Trolls!" he called for them, gaining their attention as everyone huddled close to the walls. "Stand in a line along this tunnel. From the entrance to the gorge. Instead putting down the rocks and causing more shaking, give the rocks to each other, the last one throws it down the gorge. While doing your work, you can free our trapped brethren without taking steps." He raised an eyebrow and looked at the wizard with a challenging gaze. "Everyone is happy."

"Agreed." The istar said then looked up getting an idea. "I can make a shelf over the ceiling to try and hold what's left in place to give you all more time but be careful." she said then took a deep breath and formed a shield layer over the ceiling. It was a temporary hold but it would do the job to help give them the time they needed to hopefully get everyone out of there.

"Move it!" The guards roared as they commanded the orcs and trolls to do their jobs. The trolls lined up as they were told, and handed each other the rocks coming from the tunnel and from above the trapped goblins and orcs. Everyone else stood still, only the smaller goblins moved to help their freed brethren to safety. Well, if you can call that safety. The trolls worked hard, digging deeper and deeper into the tunnel, sometimes roaring as they lifted the rocks, starting to tire, holding and handing such enormous weight without stop was taking its toll on them. They did need to pause for a few minutes after a while, being halfway the tunnel now, but simply couldn't go any further without some rest. Their hands felt numb and some couldn't even lift them anymore. The stress and fatigue caught up with them, strengthening each other's effects. The murmurs and whispers started up again, rumors of a new cave-in coming soon and promises of death filled the room, rooting almost everyone to the spot. Most of the guards quieted down as well, not having the will or need to shout. The trolls are done for...

What made the occupants of the trapped tunnel go quiet was the sudden shriek coming from the other side, an almost questioning sounding, as if calling if anyone was alive there or anyone heard him. The Nazgul has ventured closer to the collapsed tunnel after not finding Hyano in her room. He looked for her everywhere but couldn't find her. He dearly hoped she wasn't dead in there... The foolish wizard!

Hyano was tired too. Even though everyone did their best to keep as much movement as little as possible she could still feel the ceiling cracking above her shield. She looked at the tunnel when she heard Ren's shriek, but could not answer due to the concentration needed for the shield, then gritted her teeth.

"Everyone get back!" she yelled not taking 'no' for an answer before she started blasting rocks.

They didn't have any more time.

It was either now or never because the ceiling wasn't staying up much longer either way. It was very hard to use two spells at once but she had no choice. It got even worse when the ceiling tried to give way forcing her to her knees. Her nose started to bleed but she didn't seem to notice as she blasted the tunnel again. One last blast and the rocks gave way to an opening.

The blasts shook the whole tunnel, sending large rocks from the ceiling down towards the shield which in the end started another collapse almost immediately. While her blasts created the required path outside, it also created more harm than anyone would have foreseen. The rocks that were blasted forward were sent out of the tunnel, right into the hall where the remaining survivors were at the other side, including Ren... There were roars of surprise and shock, also of pain as the rocks crashed down onto them, killing some instantly, while others still struggled to stay alive after being crushed. The Nazgul was also trapped beneath the rocks, still too surprised to say anything or trying to move.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was shaking her body hurt so much. She wasn't even sure she could move if she wanted to at this point.

The orcs, trolls and goblins from the collapsing section ran out and away from the tunnel, scattering almost instantly to try and get away from it all as fast as they could.

Hyano couldn't move nor hold it anymore.

There was no way.

She cursed loudly then let the shield drop only to create another one around herself. It was like creating her own personal rock. The ceiling came down hard around her until she knew for sure there was no way out. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She panted and pressed her head against the floor her head pounding and her body feeling like she had gotten beat up by a troll. She wasn't sure how long she could even keep this up before she finally passed out. She really hoped she was dug out before that happened.

* * *

Sadly, not everyone made it out...

Some of the orcs and goblins were still crushed as well, dying quickly, while others still gasped for air, trying to stay among the living but with not much success. No one rushed in to see if anyone was alive still in there... Too afraid of another collapse and being hit by rocks like these unfortunate creatures lying around them.

This time, Ren gave out angered shrieks as he finally realized he was trapped. Even if quite a large amount was towering over him, his spectral body luckily wouldn't get hurt, so no pain but fury was making him hiss like an angry cat and shriek loudly. Some trolls instantly worked on getting him out as fast as possible.

Tuhul wasn't less angry.

"You little fool! What did you do?!" he roared as he looked around this part of the tunnel, seeing the other crushed creatures around him. This all wouldn't have happened if she didn't start getting impatient and blast everything down. The ceiling wouldn't have fallen again and many more would have made it out. He gritted his teeth as his eyes darted from one orc to the other, trying to find that little rat. But he had no luck. For a brief moment, he wondered if she made it out...

* * *

The wizard wasn't going to be able to keep the shield up forever.

Her body couldn't take it. Even this much was making her shake and pant, covered in sweat. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to think. However the only thing crossing her mind was if she was going to die.

Was this really the end? Had she done all this for nothing?

She gritted her teeth starting to feel angry. Rage building up inside her aura growing dark.

No... She was not going to die.

Not after coming this far.

She opened her eyes now completely red and she let out a scream before her aura blasted out around her forming around all the rocks. There was a rumbling noise before the boulders and rocks all started to crumble into dust around them and were swept away into the gorge.

Despite this, most of the orcs and goblins who were trapped with her couldn't be helped anymore, if anything, some more were damaged by the blast. One can't just select what to harm and what not if it is magic and something done not quite with a sane mind. The blast also made the ones outside back away even more and run for it, away from this place, scattering around in the mines much to the dismay of the guards, who did everything in their power to herd the workers together again. That didn't mean they weren't shocked either... Just that they were slightly smarter and more determined to get their task done.

Tuhul was given the order by one of the generals to help his comrades gathering the workers and went on his duty, still grumbling.

In the meantime Ren was finally freed as well and stood, instantly looking around, his hands formed into fists and walked up to the entrance of the collapsed tunnel... which wasn't so collapsed anymore. He could still feel the magic, his spectral body however didn't react to it as badly, seeing it was something familiar...

Black magic.

So, he was right after all. Hyano was in there... He hissed in fury and not caring about what awaits him, he stomped right along the tunnel, intending to catch that little sneaky wizard.

The little girl stood, her eyes glowing red and her body completely black.

_What just happened? I can't feel anything anymore?_ She thought then looked at her hands. _What happened to my body?!_ She tried to speak but nothing came out. She heard a familiar hiss and her head turned to him. Ren was there. He was angry at her. Likely for leaving her room. For all the chaos that happened here. She mouthed his name but again nothing came out. She then started to feel the full blow of the pain the blackness covering her body caused and her eyes rolled back into her head before she passed out landing hard on the ground.

While she herself did not hear it, Ren clearly understood what she said and heard her call his name. It was strange to say the least... She almost talked in his kind's voice, echoing through his mind, as she called his name, he felt the call in his mind too. He didn't know what was going on but they will find out once everything is sorted out.

He walked up to her and reached out to touch her face and neck, trying to determine if she was still alive or not. His keen senses soon picked up her heartbeat and her even breathing, so he stood and called over an orc, ordering him to take her back to her room. She might need her sunlight to get back to normal. He stayed behind and looked around the damage done. All he could do was shake his head and order this section to be closed until they can make some tests, see if it is still dangerous. Much metal is in there... Would be a shame if it continued to collapse after each hour. The Nazgul soon made his way back to her room, just in time as the orc walked out, having placed her on her bed. The wraith walked in and stood in front of her with crossed arms, pondering and trying to guess what happened.

* * *

Hyano didn't wake for a full day, her arms and legs still not fully back to normal. She sat up quickly and cringed, feeling the pain in her limbs instantly before looking. She looked around before spotting the mirror and seeing her eyes.

One was still very red.

She reached up a hand to her face before seeing its blackness and stopped.

"What... what happened?" she asked her voice coming out in her ears as a whisper. She remembered everything until the rocks caved in on her. Then nothing but rage and pain.

Ren had been hiding in the darkest corner of the brightly lit room, meditating for a while, sitting there cross-legged with his head lowered slightly, relaxing. When he heard her move, he raised his hooded head and looked in her direction, not saying anything at first but observing. She doesn't seem to be much different aside her looks. Her voice is back to normal mostly, her eyes are still red and her arms are still black but otherwise look fine. He finally stood and decided to answer her question as best as he could.

"Save orc." he said, telling her she saved many... "Kill orc." He continued. Because yes, she did kill many with her actions in that tunnel be it her own doing or something she did while in her weird moments.

The girl felt a little better when he said that she had saved some of the orcs but cringed when he said some had died as well. She looked down, feeling sad.

"... I tried..." she wanted to say she did everything she could but she didn't feel she had. Orcs had died and she felt it was all her fault. Even the ones who had died because of the rock falls. If she had gotten there sooner maybe none of this would have happened. She felt sorry for those who died. This wasn't their fault. They had been only doing as told, only working like they were supposed to. If they had been warned sooner about the ceiling, someone could have easily come and inspected it but by the time she got there and noticed the problem it was too late and then after that it was just one death after another. She didn't cry like she normally would. She just got quiet, her eyes downcast.

Well, at this time, Ren didn't know what to say or do, so just stood there, watching her, wanting to see how well she developed over the few weeks, how much the dark magic corrupted her mind. No doubt, the sudden blast of black magic was also the result of its influence and its ever stronger grip on the wizard. Her style and clothes changed as well accordingly, slowly but surely getting pulled under Morgoth's will and gift to the creatures of darkness. To him, the loss was only irritating because they can't yet create more orcs and trolls... But once they achieve that too, such losses will be ignored and simply more will be spawned to replace the fallen ones.

"Good. Learn magic." He told her, finally addressing Hyano, wanting to motivate her to embrace the dark arts again, over and over... Because this was what he wanted, and this was what will benefit everyone. Even her in these circumstances. The book for a few days wasn't on the shelf anymore but was put closer, next to her bed to be within reach

The orange wizard nodded, not saying a word then carefully took the book and put it on her lap. It was strange picking things up and touching things when she couldn't feel touch. Only pain in her limbs. She looked at her hand again before opening the book to where she left off.

"... Ren get Tuhul for Hyano?" she asked looking up at him. Part of it was she wanted to be sure he had made it out safely. The other part was for some reason... she just wanted someone to yell at her. To have someone tell her just how badly she had done. Ren wanted to motivate her to work. That's what he always did but she felt like she needed scolded. Someone to be angry with her and Tuhul was the best person she knew for the job.

Over the past weeks, a guard was placed at the entrance of her room, which did all the tasks needed around them. Ren only needed to hiss towards the door and the guard stepped inside, bowing beforehand, then stood straight, his eyes as usual fixed on the Nazgul's robes, but not his hood. That was disrespectful. Meeting the gaze of someone meant that they are equal, and staring within the empty hood of a wraith meant challenge towards his status. No orc would dare picking a fight with one of their kind…

He stood there, waiting for the request and order that is to be made, only briefly glancing in the direction of the wizard, his senses picking up the dark magic she had stored. After the wraith told him about the guard he needed to bring, the orc bowed again and backed out of the room, leaving the two alone for now.

The time went on in silence, Ren having nothing to say to her, instead turned towards his usual corner where he spent his time in this room. However, suddenly he stopped and took a few steps towards the sitting wizard, extending a hand; he touched her shoulder, squeezing on it once as if in reassurance before releasing his hold and backing up against the wall to rest. He knew she was troubled. And when she felt this way… it was the best opportunity to tighten the bond they share. To be her one and only sanctuary, her protector and friend.

Hyano was caught a little off guard by his show of... assurance. It was the closest thing to affection he had ever given her on his own. She relaxed a little then turned her eyes to her studies.

_Hmm... It seemed to work. She did relax after this._ Ren had been trying to find ways to bond her more to him and give her more... motivation to practice. Because some days she seemed so reluctant. However, simple touch seems to have a positive effect on her. Maybe he should do this more, tying her to him even more than now. Mortals seem to be yearning for physical contact every now and then. Even if he didn't see its importance... For now, he will watch and not say a word, just sitting at his usual spot and observing.

The girl read carefully, going over spell after spell. She couldn't do them right now. Not until she had full control of her arms back. Movement of the arms was in a way required to keep a spell where you wanted it. While she could enact spells at this point without her arms it wouldn't be safe to do so.

Not long after, the thundering steps of the orc guard could be heard, along with his highly annoyed tone and almost roaring voice. He certainly wasn't happy about his summons. As soon as he was in front of the door, he pushed it open, stepping inside. His yellow eyes didn't have to travel too far as he was already looking in her direction where she usually was found when he was requested. At first, he didn't say anything but stared at her with a glare, crossing his strong arms over his chest.

The wizard looked at him, her currently red eyes meeting his yellow ones.

"... I'm glad to see you made it out in one piece... How are your legs?" she asked trying to get him talking... or rather yelling.

Tuhul's only reaction to her red eyes was a slight raise of an eyebrow, more thinking that this was a side-effect of a spell she was casting just now or something. He kept his stance firm and didn't move from his position but wanted to stand close to the door so he can go out soon. He didn't want to stay for too long.

"As I said, I will face death head-on and win against it. Now what do you want? Speak so I can ignore it and can get back to my duty." While his legs did hurt still, he couldn't show this to anyone. He was a guard... and guards never feel pain. At least this was expected of them...

She was surprised he hadn't yelled at her yet. Was he so angry with her he didn't want to?

"Why... why aren't you yelling at me? I thought you of all people..." she sounded confused by it. "I couldn't save everyone... why aren't you threatening to kill me or... I don't know. something." she said as she started to grip the book slightly as best as her hands could right now. Her eyes turned down to the pages on her lap though she wasn't reading them. She was trying to hide her eyes, which was rather easy considering her long messy hair. She still couldn't cry no matter how much she wanted to right now. It seemed the change in eye color also had taken the tears from her, however she didn't want him to see her sadness either.

The orc couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her request, tilting his head just a little.

"Why should I? Another needless yelling season that doesn't get me forward? I have a duty to do, so if you have nothing else to say, then I will be on my way." He said in a rather even tone, wanting to avoid yelling, however there was something... "Quit asking for me!" He finally raised his voice at his... command or order, not wanting to come to her room ever again. He didn't want to play the helper at her spells, neither wanted to spend time with her or have an argument anymore. He just wanted to go on with his days as usual.

Hyano blinked at his statement then heard his order and raised a brow at it. Did he really think that was going to happen? She thought then sighed.

"I tried to do what you said. Be useful and all that. I tried to tell you all about the crack before the cave-in but... I was too late. Then everything went to the Void after that. I couldn't hold the ceiling any longer and the trolls were too tired to keep moving the boulders... No matter what I did it was all wrong and all my fault. You're the only one in this stupid hole who I trust to tell me how it is. That's why I figured... you would be the best person to punish me for it..." she explained to him.

Now this request made both of his eyebrows shot up as high as they never were before. She wants him to punish her? Him? Him of all people who would rather see her dead than among them? He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward once, uncrossing his arms and pointed a finger at her form, baring his colored teeth.

"You want me to punish you? If I punish you, you will die very quickly. I would snap your neck in just one movement. We do not punish with beating or scolding for such crimes, but kill without a second thought." He informed her, raising his voice once more. "So, do not ask me to punish you. That would result in my death as well. Our Lord surely wouldn't tolerate your death."

He had a point. She knew it. If he was as angry as he sounded then he probably would try to kill her and Ren would kill him for it. The girl sighed then thought on the day before.

"... from now on I suggest you have goblins check the walls of the caves before you start mining a new area... it will stop something like this from happening again. The farther down you get the less the structure of the rock is stable. Ground rock naturally leans against each other. Since the miners are taking that away it is going to get weaker and weaker the farther down you get... Just a suggestion, though." she told him changing the subject completely. Since he wasn't going to punish her she might as well tell him what she knew. While her specialty wasn't exactly on underground nature, she still had very good knowledge of nature in general. That's how she noticed the crack as quickly as she had.

"You know what?" He said as he put his hands on his hips, glaring at her still. "You can make yourself useful and check it yourself if you so much want. We go on with the mining as we want. If you are so worried, do it yourself." He said firmly, not wanting to argue about this as well. Orcs and goblins were too proud of a species to listen to a wizard like her, especially if this wizard caused more damage than good, and if she was taking a liking to arguing with him and making him yell, making use of his anger which he refused to give. At least not as much that would help her. He sighed and backed away towards the door, not even wanting to go on with the conversation.

The child blinked at what he said, then for the first time that day smiled.

"That's a perfect idea!" she said and tried to jump up but her legs buckled out from under her. Not being able to feel much in them made it hard to stand. She pouted at them but smiled anyway. "Tell the miners to stay out of the gorge. If anyone is risking their life in that thing it's going to be me. I'm sure they won't mind." she said then looked at Ren.

While Tuhul grumbled, saying that no one would go close anyway, even if they commanded them to after the collapse, he made his way outside and closed the door behind him firmly, deciding that this conversation ended now. If she liked it or not. He then adjusted his armor and stood tall, resuming his duty and walked along the halls once more with his hand on the handle of his sword, wanting to keep order and make sure the workers saw the guards around them, giving them security while they mined and created the weapons.

"Hyano make mines safe." she told the Nazgul, pretty sure he had no idea what was going on but a quick explanation was not a hard thing to give.

At her question, the Nazgul raised his head and looked at her, tilting it to the side. It came quite suddenly and unexpectedly, so stared at her for a while, not saying a word. Only after a few minutes did he finally move, shaking his head at her.

"No." He said firmly, pointing at the bed, silently telling her to sit back down. He won't let her go around with such effects still displayed on her skin. Her red eye also gave way to his suspicion that the effects of the dark magic still didn't die down.

The little wizard pouted but did get back on her bed.

"Later?" she asked pulling her legs back to her. She finally had an idea on how to make herself useful and there was no way she could do it just sitting here. "Can fix ceiling. Make strong. Never happen again." she added hoping to push the point. She had enough spells and knew enough ways to avoid this ever happening again. The orcs -while they had lived here for some time- were not originally miners. They were fighters by trade. They couldn't know the things she did. Maybe she could make up for what happened with this fact.

"Later." Ren said as he got comfortable in his corner, deciding to stay longer and see what she will do now. While he was skeptic about this skill, he still wanted to see if she truly can make the mines safer than they are now. They lost quite the amount of workers and guards, two trolls as well. He can't afford losing many more... The spawning isn't going as fast at the moment to make up for the lost numbers. Plus the miners are more... careful now and fear to go deeper in other parts, afraid that this will happen again. But he cannot send her off now in her current state. Once he saw she has enough energy and is cleared of the effects, he will let her go. But not now. The last time he was too soft on her almost ended in her death just now in the mines. He made the mistake of letting her go out on her own... This won't happen again until she was strong enough.

Hyano sighed and nodded. "Yes Ren." she said a little annoyed but understood. He was going to be more careful than ever with her now. She picked up her book and put it on her lap. She figured until her arms and legs came back she would continue to study. She finally came to a page that caught her interest. One that talked of how to create the orcs and trolls that worked there. She never did quite understand where they came from. She read it over and raised a brow. It was a high level spell. One that mixed nature and darkness.

Go figure.

It made nature unnatural. The whole explanation and spell took up four pages all on its own, not including the images it gave. Apparently these creatures there weren't the only things that could be made. They were just the only things that were ever made. She would stick to what she knew for now. Maybe later she would play around with it but first she wanted to get the actual spell itself down. When she finally had it memorized it had been many hours and she finally noticed that her arms were back to normal. She rubbed her eyes. Reading for too long always made her eyes sore. She then remembered how her eyes had looked and checked the mirror.

No, one was still as red as ever.

At least the other one was green again. She sighed then looked around noting that it must be dark outside because only moon light worked its way into the room. She looked around.

"Ren?" She asked, turning her gaze towards the dark creature. What she hadn't noticed was that the mark on her shoulder had turned half black, the other half still a bright orange.

There was a hiss coming from the wraith's usual corner of the room as he shifted in his position just a little to get more comfortable and also to signal that he acknowledged her call.

"Yes?" He asked, the end of it ending in yet another hiss, as his hooded head turned towards her, awaiting her question or comment. Through the few hours of silence he got a good amount of meditation down, and wanted to continue it for a few more hours, seeing the stress got to him from a few hours ago. He was also trying to think of ways to solve this mining issue, along with how to replace the killed goblins and orcs. He did think about maybe digging a tunnel towards Mordor and see if they can find any of such creatures there, but he trashed it, knowing the digging would last too long and the distance is just too great for that to work.

The young wizard jumped up on the bed and held out her hands showing him that the blackness had gone away.

"All gone. Go now?" she asked like a child saying they were done with their dinner so they can go play. Only she wanted to do something a little less childish. She knew what problems she had to look for and had a good idea on how to solve them. She just had to hope that Ren would actually let her do it. She knew he didn't want her getting hurt but she also knew he wanted the mining to continue so it honestly depended on him and his choices.

The Nazgul looked at her hands, finding them truly clean as she said. He let his invisible gaze travel to her eyes and noticed her still red one. He hummed at this, contemplating if he really should let her go outside and do as she requested she wanted to. Finally, after a good minute of pondering, the wraith shifted in his position and stood up, adjusting his robes after.

"Yes." He told her slowly, but of course he will accompany her and make sure nothing happens that shouldn't. He was sure he can prevent her death if something goes wrong. He also dismissed her still red eye as a lingering slight side-effect, which will go away soon.

The child grinned and jumped off of the bed happily before bolting out the door. She instantly felt an odd atmosphere. No one was sure what to think of her.

Those that had been saved by her actions weren't sure if they should be grateful or angry considering she both saved their lives yet in a way could easily be blamed for everything as well. However those who had not been in there were furious so kept a distance.

She kept her eyes down and just started walking heading straight for the tunnel from before as quickly and quietly as she could.

"Hyano!" Came the scolding and raised voice of Ren as he walked out of her room and closed the door. "Slow." He told her as he started walking beside her. The wraith didn't want to end up running after her all the time, and she exited her room quite quickly. He wanted to go with her of course and ensure that there will be no threat along the way and at the tunnels she wanted to check out. He kept staring ahead, wanting to follow her where she went. While in his presence, the orcs and goblins didn't dare uttering a wrong word or give her a glare. Or else he would punish them for it.

Hyano cringed as he called her slowing down so he could catch up then continued walking.

"Sorry." she mumbled then looked around. She noticed the closer they got the fewer of the orcs or anyone for that matter she saw. By the time they got to the gorge no one was around at all. They must really be that scared. She cringed as she saw the bodies and closed her eyes as she stepped around them before taking a breath and looking up. "Alright..." she whispered to herself then went to the wall and started climbing up.

The Nazgul didn't seem to mind the dead bodies, didn't even look at them like they weren't there. It was easy for him to ignore death, after all he saw this every day in almost every minute in the war and before it. Some were caused by him as well. The wraith decided to let her lead him where they will go and eventually stopped at the tunnel where the collapse happened. He stopped at the entrance first, giving the room a quick glance before entering, turning towards her as she climbed. His hooded head soon averted and started counting the dead they had in this tunnel.

"Bad..." he commented on the number of dead orcs, goblins and even one troll was halfway buried under rocks, Very bad indeed. They will need to hurry with the spells, or else they won't have workers.

Hyano was lucky she spent most of her childhood climbing trees. It made this all a little easier. She climber her way up until she reached the ceiling nearly upside-down. Not the best feeling position. Especially on your stomach but it was perfect for what she needed. She looked over the structure then took in a breath.

"Here goes..." she whispered then slammed her hand onto the ceiling and sent a spell through it like a purple glowing vine. It moved its way through, covering the whole of the ceiling in the vine-like magic before the ceiling started to harden and the cracks were quickly filled in. The wizard panted as she finished. This had been a spell she learned for turning people into stone. However in this case it made a good reinforcement spell. She looked down at the Wraith. "Good?!" she called down to him.

Ren had been busy looking at the bodies, kicking the hand of the dead troll with an armored foot before looking up, giving the ceiling a good inspection, walking from the other end of the room towards her.

"Good." He told her as his hooded head moved, turning from one direction to the other, walking about. "Good..." he repeated as he finished his inspection, stepping up to the wall where she climbed up. There were many questions swirling in his mind, but decided to not ask. One reason being because they are too difficult and complex with his current vocabulary he wouldn't be able to voice them anyway. This was the time when he first thought about teaching her his tongue...

Black Speech.

As it looks now, she will stay with them for the rest of her life, which means she will have to adjust to their way of living... She will have to become like them, behave like them and speak like them. Just to make commands and orders easier.

The wizard grinned then started her way down through a mix of climbing and sliding. Once she was low enough she jumped down and looked up at her work the stone looking like a solid ceiling now. She knew sooner or later Ren would want to work on moving up and breaking the surface of the mountain so she made sure to create a fix that could be broken through in the future. She smiled up at Ren her bad mood gone like she had never had it. She was lucky in that way. While things easily affected her she also was easy to make happy. Little touches and words were more than enough to make her grin even after crying her eyes out.

"Tell orcs?" she questioned. She wasn't sure they were ready to come back in, even with the fixed ceiling. None of them would ever admit it but she was sure they were afraid.

The Nazgul walked up to her slowly and wanting to go on with his plan of keeping her loyalty and strengthening her bond to him, he raised a hand and put it on her shoulder, patting it a little before letting go.

"Yes. Tell orc." He told her before turning and walking towards the entrance of the -now safe- tunnel. He turned his hooded head around slightly, stopping there to check she was coming as well before resuming his walking.

Once they made it out and closer to some of the orcs mining at the walls, the wraith gained their attention by shrieking. The creatures stopped what they were doing, their yellow eyes fixed on the Nazgul, completely missing the wizard's small form in the darkness. Ren then proceeded to tell them that the tunnels are safe now, the ceiling was strengthened by black magic and they can go back to work now. The orcs looked at each other then nodded, although not as confidently. They still weren't sure, but they didn't want to go against the command and wish of their Lord.

The girl could see the hesitation in everyone and could very much understand why. A lot had happened in that area in the span of only a few hours. She let her eyes wander for a moment then looked up to Ren.

"Work on new spell now? Check new cave tomorrow." she suggested to him. She knew which spell she wanted to work on. It was higher than her level but she knew she needed to get to that spell soon or things would get much harder. She thought on the spell though. She couldn't do it in her room. There was no way. The ground had to be dug up in order to see if the spell worked or not. She would rather not have anyone digging up her floor. "Do spell not in room." she added. She figured he would be confused but if this worked he wouldn't be long.

As some of the orcs and goblins marched away to do as they were told, the Nazgul stopped in his tracks as he was on his way back towards her room, leading her.

"Why?" he asked in a rather curious tone, tilting his head to the side, stopping them both from walking. "Spell not in room?" He asked, now tilting his head to the other side, wondering why she cannot practice this spell in her room. Well, at least none in her level contained any more dangerous effects or needing a bigger room to be performed in... Or maybe she just needs special tools for it? The only way he can find all this out is if she answers his questions.

Hyano sighed and thought a moment.

"Need... dirt. So can dig." she replied and thought a moment. What else would she need? "Need book, water, food, and..." for a moment she wanted to say she would need Tuhul but she wasn't going to be making an orc yet so there really wasn't any need for the temperamental orc just yet. She was starting small. Very small. The book talked of dog-like creatures. She figured creating puppies of those would probably be the easiest thing she could start off with. However she would need some help with the whole digging part. If she was the only one to do it then it would take too long and Ren wasn't about to do it. She was sure Tuhul would refuse. However she was starting to find his rants rather funny sometimes. "Tuhul." she decided to add with a smile.

Dirt? Digging? Book? Food and water? Is it what he thought it was? The Nazgul stared at her for a few minutes without saying a word, trying to determine just by the looks if she was truly ready for such a high level magic. He wasn't sure about this, as this could end up killing her if it is too great... But in the other hand it would be time to try this magic as well, and work upwards towards greater creations. He wondered what she wanted to create first. When she mentioned that orc guard again, he wasn't sure yet again what to think. Why would they need a guard? Only workers help with creating... Guards are needed elsewhere, and right now with the loss they suffered, all guards must be in place.

"No guard. Work. Goblin." He told her, crossing his arms, denying her the request to call for Tuhul. He is needed at his post. But they can ask for a worker or two if needed. But first, they needed to find the perfect place for spawning. He lifted a hand and gestured for her to follow him as he walked along the corridors and tunnels. Spawning can't just happen at any place. They need harder earth to contain the 'pool' and softer dirt to become the mud they create everything in.

Yes, they will need workers...

The little girl pouted but let it go and followed him. She will have to ask the goblin general which goblins he could spare for this. She was curious as to where he was taking her. Now that she thought on it she was kind of curious just where they could do this in the first place. Most of the earth here was very hard. That was good for mining but not so good for spawning. While it would contain the pool, the mud was still needed. She noticed it seemed he was thinking the same thing. He wasn't taking her anywhere really. He was looking it seemed. She also let her eyes wander. Worse comes to worse she would find an empty area and make her own spawning grounds. It would take a day to do it and another to get her strength back but it was doable.

They needed a wide and empty area with even ground and much space. Without metal at that. Metal can mess up everything if it mixes with the mud. Ren could remember actually one room... One that wasn't yet used for anything... It was slightly further deeper into the mines, but he had been wondering about if he could use it for exactly this occasion.

A spawning room.

He led her down towards it, passing hallways and tunnels, gesturing for a few goblins on the way to stop mining and follow them instead, which they did, confused. They marched through more tunnels until they came to an empty cave, which did have a hard ground. All they needed to do is dig a hole in it. The loose earth can be brought here from another location. Or break the dugout earth here and make sure they are fine enough to be used. They also needed water. He gestured towards one section and told the goblins to start digging there, while another was sent out to get water.

Hyano looked everything over. She saw the miners start work on pulling up the floor. Good. That would make this all easier. She smiled.

"Perfect." she said then looked up at Ren. "Still need book." she pointed out to him. While she had already taken the time to memorize the spell and information that came with it she also didn't want to risk messing this all up. A lot can go wrong. A whole page was dedicated to what all could happen if you did ANYTHING wrong. It was very detailed and Hyano was not willing to try any of it. She planned to do this at a basic level and get it right on the first try.

"Book..." _Of course_... He forgot that book... They should have gone for it first, but his mind was so fixed on finding this room that he forgot about it. He snapped his fingers and called over the goblin which just now returned with the two big buckets of water requested, and told him to go back towards Hyano's room and fetch the book that is on her bed. The goblin bowed and backed out of the room, taking off fast and ran along the halls, turned the corners with a speed that almost flung him from his balance sometimes.

"... How long take to get ready?" she asked wondering how long it would take them to get the room ready. She wanted to get started as soon as possible.

Ren looked at her and let his gaze wander about the room, seeing the goblins doing their job. However, not quite knowing what she wanted to create is making their work harder. He doesn't know how big the hole should be.

"What?" He asked, pointing at the hole being dug. He lacked the exact words how to ask the correct question and had to resort to pointing and hoping once more. He knew how big a hole needs to be for a goblin or an orc as he was present on many occasions his brothers or other sorcerers spawned these creatures.

When the goblin finally returned she snatched the book from him and looked up the page before opening and pointing to the dog beast.

"Wargs." she told him. "Spawn small. Grow big. Spawn big later." she added explaining that she would have to spawn them small but they would grow to their full-grown size soon enough. It was just easier starting out to spawn them in their smaller states first. Also taking care of a newly spawned puppy warg is easier than taking care of a baby orc. When she figured out how to spawn them in their adult forms then she wouldn't have to worry about going through the same stages with any of the more human-like creatures.

For a brief moment, Ren questioned if she could truly do this. He didn't know what will happen if she does something wrong... What creature would be born if there will be? He shook these thoughts aside. He will just take care of it. He wasn't one to worry about anything too much or for too long. As a wraith, it was natural for him to not care, as it doesn't harm him or his army. If it goes wrong, he will just kill whatever it will be born from it. The Nazgul nodded at her before gesturing for the goblins to break in the earth they dug up and refine it, creating the loose dirt that will become the mud once water is applied to it... That dreaded mud... He won't be around her much if the spawning will be at full swing. Everything will be full with mud... He stood back slightly as the goblins poured a portion of the earth back, and poured some water on it, stepping into it to mix the two together, before repeating it until the hole was partially filled with mud. Just as much as it is needed. They had experience with spawning their own kind and were good in creating the mud for it.

The little wizard waited until all was finished and the mud was ready. She looked around to make sure nothing else was needed before catching a goblins attention and handing him the book. She was quite literally using him as a book stand leaving the book open to the page she needed.

"Drop that and I'm pretty sure he will kill you." she warned him pointing to Ren before going up to the mud. She couldn't exactly keep the book on her while doing this. She needed both hands and if she put the book down it might get covered and there were still a number of spells she hadn't covered yet. She took a deep breath then started the spell.

It was long and hard. As she went through it her hands started to grow black but she was easily ignoring it. When her arms had become completely black she slammed both of them into the mud itself and purple magic that looked like electricity ran through the mud. By the time it was finished her whole torso had been turned black as well though you couldn't see it thanks to her clothes. She panted and looked to the mud before looking to the goblins.

"One hour... then start digging." she instructed them.

The goblins nodded and inched away, standing to the side to look at the ground better. They scattered to check if the walls don't contain any metal. Because metal would be a great danger to the newborns. It would either kill them or alter them to the worst. They picked up some shovels and started piercing the walls with them, letting some of the earth fall down, checking for mithril.

While they did this, Ren wasn't sure what to do with the time of waiting. He never stayed this long in a spawning chamber, but it was needed to stay close, just in case something goes wrong. The Nazgul instead joined Hyano and looked her over, noticing the black coloring once more. He reached out slowly and took her arms, probing the skin to see if the texture was any different, before moving to her shoulder, checking the condition of her flesh while they waited.

Hyano didn't even notice she was being touched until her arm was actually moved. She looked up and blinked as he inspected her arm. To make it easier she held it out completely for him so he could see it clearly. She then lifted her sleeve up so he could see it went far past her actual arm and to her torso.

"Big spell. Not bad for first time." she said honestly surprised her whole body hadn't been turned black. This spell was a good number of levels above what she had cast before. She was obviously glad that it hadn't been that bad. The blackness hurt, so anyone who had to go through it regularly would probably be glad for less and less of it. She knew they had a good bit to wait and Ren didn't like waiting so she decided to busy his mind. "Ren. When get Ship?" she asked him. She did at some point want to have their little friend back but they had never really talked about when or if they ever would go back for him.

Compared to how he thought she will die of this spell, it is indeed not bad. Ren released her arm and briefly looked at the hole filled with mud. It didn't move yet, why would it anyway... It wasn't yet ready, no matter if it worked or not. He turned his hooded head back towards her as she asked about... what? He tilted his head to the side, for a moment not knowing what she talked about. It was easy to forget something that had no use to you...

Especially if you are a wraith.

For a moment, he looked up above her head, pondering about the answer. While the Shipmunk had no actual use for him, it was a good entertainment. It provided amusement and fed him with the feeling of superiority while he had no one to actually control. Maybe it could prove to be a good entertainment once more. But the question was... Should they come out of their hiding to look for a small rodent that can be easily replaced by a goblin if he wished? Hmm... But a goblin can't be picked up and poked the way as that Shipmunk...

"Soon. No safe now." He told her, shaking his head. For now he wasn't willing to risk their safety for the little creature.

"Fine..." she mumbled a little sadly. She really hoped they got to see the little creature again. Hopefully they would get lucky and he would come to them. After that she didn't say much else but rather focused on the mud.

Like Ren though she had a rather short attention span, so ended up kneeling and started drawing in the mud. She then remembered Ren's sand sculptures which are likely long gone by now. This gave her the idea to start making mud figures. She started making little goblins and orcs and so on until she had made her own little mud army. She then froze a few so they would stay solid. She then started a little sword fight between two of them just for the hell of it. This is what happens when you let a little child get bored around mud.

At first, Ren didn't pay attention to what she was doing, but started watching the goblins as they worked, luckily not yet finding any metal, so this room should be perfect for spawning, they can always dig deeper into the walls to make more space. But once the production started, he will only visit rarely... The wraith didn't want to show off his talent of... mud-slipping.

Soon enough, he lost interest and returned his attention to the little wizard. He tilted his head to the side, seeing what she was doing, going closer a few steps before stopping. Strangely... this mud behaved like sand... Does it really stick together like this? He hummed and moved his fingers a little, looking around to find small amounts of mud at some places. He quickly went to them and started gathering them in one pile for himself, before starting his own work. It was not as sturdy as sand, but at least one can build some things. Things that don't need so many details. So, he started building his sculpture higher up, creating a tower first, before using the sharp tips of his gauntlets to draw in the details. It wasn't yet ready, so would be hard to see what it is.

Now that they had something to keep their attention it was no surprise that time passed back rather quickly. Odd fact, when you pay attention to time it goes slower than dirt but when you let it alone it moves like the wind.

Hyano wouldn't have even noticed the hour had passed if she didn't hear a sound coming from the mud. She looked up and blinked as she saw movement, then whistled to get the goblins' attention and pointed to the mud telling them to start digging before snapping her fingers to get Ren's attention so he could see what was going on as well.

The goblins perked their ears as well and quickly hurried to the mud, starting to dig through it, looking for the body of the one that made these noises. It took them a while, seeing the hole was maybe slightly bigger than it should have been. But eventually, one of them managed to grab something by the leg and pulled it up. Much mud was stuck to it, so it was hard to make out the creature. The goblin grinned in triumph for finding it and let it dangle by its leg for a little while before putting it down on the ground, stepping back from it, followed by the others.

Ren's attention was also attracted to the noise, but not before he heard that sharp noise again, which caused him to snap out of his concentration at building his little sculpture. It was such a long time ago that she made this noise...

Hyano moved over to the goblin and started pulling off the mud and gunk from the little creature. It started to cough and hack before the girl punched it in the gut and it coughed up some mud and started breathing properly. It then got to its feet rather shakily and started to growl and snap at her. Lucky for Hyano it didn't have its balance yet and kept falling off its feet in the mud. She got back from it and watched as it kept working on standing up and growled at anyone that got close to it. Even a warg pup was something to worry about considering it was the size of a large full grown wolf. Hyano got back from it and back to Ren's side. She was obviously pleased considering she had a huge smile on her face.

She did it.

She brought a creature to life.

A violent one but still a creature none the less.

As the pup growled and snarled, its -still not as great- eyes scanned the room, the goblins decided to jump right in and show the warg its place. They surrounded it and hissed, growled right back, doing little roars of their own, intimidating that pup, if needed they even pulled on its legs at every snarl it gave to make sure it falls. A warg has to be shown its place, or otherwise they aren't good for anything. Also, the pup seems to be female, and now they just need a male to start breeding them on their own. Wargs need to be raised by the goblins, especially those who will ride them. Just to make sure they don't eat them instantly and become somewhat controllable

Ren watched the display, pleased as well that it worked now all they need is another and start breeding them. They will be nice additions to his new forming army. He turned his hooded head towards Hyano who looked quite proud herself and decided to praise her for it. She needs motivation to keep doing what she did. He reached out with an armored hand and patted her head a little, nodding at her before returning his gaze to the goblins.

The child istar sighed happily. She wanted to go ahead and start work on the next one. It seemed they were already starting the warg's training. That was good. She looked up at him.

"Next one." she said but didn't wait for a reply already knowing he would approve. She stepped up and got the goblins attention. "Get the mud ready to go again and get the warg out of here. We don't want them trying to kill each other." she said to them watching the violent creature. In her mind it was still cute though. She found animals in general cute, so her opinion on cute should not be taken seriously. "Put it in the room across from mine." she added with a smile.

At her request where she wished to have the pup brought to, the goblins looked at each other before shaking their head, one of them deciding to explain to her why. "We need a warg pen. Away from all the noise and the living quarters. We will look for a suitable place." he told her as the others grabbed the canine by its legs and hauled it away as it still snarled and growled, but couldn't snap at them because it was still too weak.

If he could, Ren would frown at her request. Again? But the blackness of her body didn't go away just yet. He didn't want to lose such a useful servant just because she was eager.

"No now. Later. Now rest." He told her as he stood in her way and sent away the goblins to take care of the warg pup. Yes, he wanted to motivate her, but he refused to let her try this again. They will need to get rid of the blackness first. "Not good." he told her, reaching out to take her black arm, lifting it to show it to her. "Go wrong. Hyano die." He continued, explaining to her what he would find highly annoying if it happened.

Hyano sighed as she was denied not once but twice. She watched the warg get dragged away.

"Can you at least show me where you are keeping her later?" she asked but didn't get an answer which made her pout. She wanted to be around the cute pup. She looked up at Ren then nodded to show her understanding before running and jumping up onto his shoulder. "What now?" she inquired. Did he want her to go to sleep or to study again? She kind of wanted to join him on his rounds around the mines but she was pretty sure he wouldn't allow that. Maybe he would make use of the time until she got her arms back and teach her something new.

Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! Not this again! The Nazgul felt the force applied to him and after this the weight of the wizard on his shoulders. No matter how many times she did this, he always made sure to express his displeasure about this, but she would never listen and do it again. It was so... degrading. Like he was used as a... mount of some sort. He didn't answer her at first, but stood silently in one position before slowly but surely he turned his hooded head towards her and released an annoyed sigh. Not a second later, he suddenly bent forward swiftly, trying to get her off of his shoulders. He didn't want anyone to see them like this. Maybe he tolerates it in her room or he tolerated it back then in the forest when she jumped on his shoulders to reach something tall, or to clean a difficult place in the treehouse. But that was different... He didn't have a whole army to keep under his control... He can't show such... submission to anyone...

Hyano pouted as she was dropped off his shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Annoying..." she mumbled but didn't say anything more. She knew he worried a lot about his image. To some degree that annoyed her, however she also worried about what the others thought but she was a kid. That was normal and expected. It would be weird if she didn't care at all what any of them thought of her. She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Go now?" she asked him while also waiting on an answer to her original inquiries.

Annoying indeed. She seems to use this word now more frequently than him. Ren shook his head and thinking of an idea, he bent down again to retrieve the book, then again to reach out towards the wizard and simply grasped her, making her yelp, picking her up and securing her smaller form under his arm like someone would carry an item and started walking out of the spawning pit.

"Yes." He told her as he went along the hallways and tunnels like this. She wanted to be carried, fine... she can be carried. But only like this. She was quite light... Well, maybe weighted a little more than back then in the forest... He adjusted her a little under his arm to get a more comfortable grip. "Heavy." he told her as he chuckled, going towards her room. He did plan something, just didn't know how to start...

The little girl pouted as he made a comment on her weight. She knew she was heavier actually, however it wasn't a weight thing. She had eaten very little since they got there. Tuhul can buck off about how much she was a burden on the food supply. She had in fact gotten a little taller since she started using dark magic. It wasn't very drastic but she had noticed it. She mainly realized when she noticed she didn't have to look up as high to look Ren in his 'face'.

"Taller." she corrected him with a huff crossing her arms but enjoying the ride none the less. She doubted he had even noticed the change. He really didn't pay attention to such small details.

"Heavy." he repeated, chuckling at their small debate. Yes, she is heavier than he remembered from a few weeks ago.

Soon enough, they reached her room and opened the door without putting her down, and walked inside, kicking it shut. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked around with the book still in his hand. To her dismay or fun he didn't put her down just yet and didn't show any signs of wanting to do so either, instead he seemed to be in deep thought as he stared ahead. The truth was that he simply wanted to mess with her. Seeing he didn't have anything else to do at the moment, annoying the wizard might prove as a nice entertainment. He wanted to know what she will do in order to get down or when she will get bored of being held like this.

Hyano blinked as he continued to hold her even after they had reached her room. Alright... They were here now... why wasn't he putting her down?! She looked up at him then pouted and tried to squirm out of his grip. Considering how much bigger he still was compared to her it easily didn't work. She eventually gave up and just slumped in his arm. Alright, now he was just being a big annoyance. She knew he was just trying to mess with her too. The fact he hadn't pranked her in some time was a pretty good excuse for him to say she was due for a little teasing. She would make sure to get him back later. Maybe push him into the mud.

The moment she slumped his hooded head found her form again and adjusted her once more, clearly not intending to still put her down. This was a too... feeble attempt to try and free herself... So she might maybe try again? He wasn't sure but one thing is certain: If needed, he will stand here the whole day or the next few days. He was content to see her annoyed and irritated, which will feed him with entertainment. He kept holding her this way, amusing himself with her attempts.

The wizard pouted thinking. Alright, how could she do this without getting very violent? If she kicked and thrashed too much she could easily end up going from amusing the wraith to straight up ticking him off. She thought for a moment then smirked, then pointed her hand down, making the wraith follow the gesture and froze the floor before slamming her body against his. Ren was not a fan of anything like ice or mud, mostly because his balance was rather horrible. While this would likely end with her hitting the ground too she was pretty sure he would let go, which in the end was the intended goal.

The Nazgul straightened himself and tried very hard to think quickly how to solve this little trick of hers, but he wasn't fast enough. The moment she bumped against him, he lost his footing and started slipping around trying to gain back his balance.

It was in vain though.

Not a few seconds later, one of his legs slipped from under him completely forward, ending in him falling backwards with a surprised shriek and landed on his back quite heavily. Despite being spectral, his armor and robes still weighted him down, which caused the heavy thud and some cracks in the ice. However, he didn't go down without taking her with him. His grip did loosen on her, but he was sure he won't let her get away so easily from him.

Hyano groaned as they hit the floor shaking her head then again worked on squirming out of his grip. She almost got free if it wasn't for those blasted clothes of hers getting caught on his gauntlet.

"Damn it Ren! Let go!" she yelled trying to pull off of him. One large pull and a loud rip and she went down with a 'whump!' she slid a little away from him thanks to the ice then panted. For a moment she just laid panting and annoyed, then realized just how funny the whole ordeal was and she broke down laughing. She would have to sew her outfit back up thanks to their little match but in the end it was still rather funny. "Ren fun." she told him between laughs.

He did not comment on her claim but tried very hard to sit up at the very least and try to get her back into his grip. His gauntlets slipped a few times from under him, causing quite unpleasant falls back onto the ice but eventually managed to hold himself up. She was slightly farther away from him but that didn't stop the determined wraith. He reached out again and grasped her leg, then slid her towards him, which also caused him to fall forward, slipping onto his stomach with a grunt. His grip however stayed strong and kept pulling her back. Once close enough, he hissed in amusement and reached out, poking her side.

The orange wizard squirmed and tried to get away from him the ice making it hard.

"Ren! Hahaha stop!" she called out as she laughed and tossed then grabbed his hand and tried to hold it away from her as best she could still giggling like mad. Even having a hand close to your tickle spots made someone want to laugh. It was uncontrollable but so much fun anyway.

"No!" He exclaimed and managed to sit up cross-legged, holding his balance on a greater surface now, making it easier. What was hard was to get her closer. He used his greater strength to his advantage and hauled her squirming form right into his lap, resuming poking her there and keeping her in place, finding her attempts amusing and her laughing entertaining.

Just at this moment an orc knocked on the door, standing in front of it, wishing to gain entry, but it went unanswered and was drowned out by the wizard's laughing. He wondered briefly what is going on, so opened the door and stepped inside, only to be frozen in place. Their Lord... the most powerful, intimidating and strongest creature they know... is playing with his pet, making her laugh and squirm, but not in pain but in amusement. He stood there for a few seconds, maybe a minute, then decided to just... go out now and come back later, seeing no one noticed him. He inched backwards and closed the door silently, then vanished from the corridor to go on his duty.

The small istar laughed so hard her sides hurt and continued to squirm and move around in an attempt to get out from his grip.

"Hahaha Ren please... hahaha stop!" she laughed out then tried to kick out of his grip. This was totally not fair. He was bigger and stronger than she was and he knew she wouldn't use any serious magic on him. She didn't even notice the door or the highly confused orc. At the moment she was in her own little world where it was just her and Ren and all the stress that came from these caves didn't even exist.

Once they started leaning to the side a little, Ren didn't know how it was possible but he lost his balance and fell on his side, successfully losing his hold on the wizard and releasing her of his grip as they slid apart. He started cursing in black speech and tried to crawl towards her but only ended up falling onto his stomach. He tried to slide towards her and get up but no matter what he did, he couldn't move that much, so heaving a sigh, he gave up and simply laid there on the ice on his stomach silently.

Hyano laughed on the floor before finally sitting up and smiling at her friend. She wondered if he was like this when he was alive. Did he have brothers and sisters he used to play with? She knew he used to be a king once. Maybe his father used to play with him like this before he died. She shrugged off the thoughts thought before putting her hand down and melting the ice. She then dropped back on the floor, too tired to get up and move herself to the bed. Ren had worn her out. It was surprising just how tired you could get from just laughing like crazy for even a short amount of time. Though then again the same could be said about crying or sneezing. If you cried for too long you would fall asleep and if you sneeze too much you get light-headed. The body was so strange.

"Ren. When Hyano grow up will Hyano strong like Ren?" she asked him curiously.

The Nazgul didn't bother to move, even when the ice melted, instead remained laying on his stomach, with his limbs spread out, staring forward, not saying a word about his situation. Once she spoke up and asked the question, his hooded head slid a little along the floor to look at her and stared at her for a few seconds, before thinking about it. If she can be as strong as him? He doubted it. She will never gain the abilities that give him the advantage against anyone else in this world. She cannot become indestructible... One who doesn't feel pain... These traits make him stronger and much effective than her. And these are the abilities why she cannot reach his rank and skill level. She might be better than him with magic, but she lacks many more traits to make her truly more effective in combat or on missions.

"No. No same." he told her, not moving still. "Almost. But no same."

The child could live with that answer she guessed. No way would he say yes even if he did think she could but he wasn't saying it in that overly powerful way he normally did when he was trying to keep her in her place. He was just stating facts. She put her hands on her stomach.

"That alright. Ren keep Hyano safe. Hyano alright not being as strong." she said then finally sat up cross-legged. "Hyano learn talk like Ren?" she asked him. She was sure he had been thinking it too but she wanted to learn for another reason. She was curious what all the orcs and goblins where saying when they were talking in the black speech. She was sure she wouldn't always like it but she didn't like not knowing either.

It bothered her.

They didn't have to know she knew what they were saying but she still wanted to know what was going on. It was a girl thing she was sure.

The wraith didn't say anything at all in return to this. He continued laying there like he is dead to the world, not moving an inch, but that dark hood of his was directed towards her still, not looking away. After a while, the Nazgul finally moved, standing slowly and adjusting his robe at the same time, before bending down and picking up the book she learned from. He looked at it, touching its cover before turning his gaze towards the wizard and tossing it back to her. The answer to this was quite simple.

She could do it anytime.

The book after all contained the dark magic in both languages. Black and the language of men. So in a way, a perfect book to learn, seeing it contained the translation of the texts.

The girl caught it and blinked for a moment before understanding what he meant. Alright. If that was how she had to do it. She got up on the bed and decided to start with the first spell she learned since it was fairly ingrained in her memory and would be easiest to learn from. She didn't get very far though. It had been a rather long day and before she knew what happened she flopped forward her head in the book. It was kind of funny to look at though she would likely wake up with a hurting back thanks to it.

Ren couldn't really volunteer to teach her his language. He knew if he could, they would be finished much sooner than this and he knew if she made a mistake or not. However, he lacked the vocabulary in her language to truly teach her. And he was fairly certain he took the meaning of a few words wrong... He keeps discovering new and new flaws in his little collection of words.

While she was reading, he went back to sit in the corner he always preferred before deciding he was bored. There was yet again nothing to do... And the wizard is asleep... Which only meant one thing.

Time for revenge again.

He still didn't give her back the stunt with the ice... He shifted in his position and finally stood, walking over to the sleeping girl, before deciding to repeat one he already did. He wrapped her yet again in the bed sheets, but this time he sat on the bed cross-legged and put her smaller wrapped form across his lap, as he faced the maze on the headboard. He completely forgot about this one... Might as well entertain and possibly anger himself with it while he was here...

* * *

Hyano didn't wake up again until the next day at sunrise. She grumbled and tried to stretch and blinked as she couldn't. It had been so long since he pulled this stunt last that she had honestly forgotten all about it. She started to squirm and started cursing in both wizard and even a word she had learned in black speech before she passed out. Yes, she still had a thing for curse words so that is the first word she made herself learn. She kicked as best she could and blinked as she realized she was on a body. She twitched as she figured out who and what happened.

"Ren, you son of a warg!" she yelled.

The Nazgul was snapped out of his concentration as she moved, but decided to go back to the maze once she seemed to stop. He held her down by his folded arms, leaning his bodyweight in her, keeping her in place so she won't end up jumping up or squirming away. Once she moved again, this time more violently, he wanted to hiss in irritation as he lost the track of a promising path in the maze. He turned his gaze down to glare at her, but seeing she was wrapped into the sheets, she couldn't see it anyway, so gave up on it quickly and went back to trying to solve the game. He couldn't help an amused hiss that escaped him once she said his name. It was also accompanied with the sentence she used to say when she was angry with him. What amused him further was the fact that she actually used a curse word in his language as well. Maybe it was one of the mild ones but it was a progress. He didn't reply in any way though, instead kept her in place while he tried returning to the maze, wondering what she will do now and when will she give up her struggling.

The girl finally stopped thrashing as she heard him hiss knowing he was laughing at her struggles. She pouted then tried to kick him knowing it wouldn't hurt but tried anyway because she could, then squirmed until she found the hole at the top of the sheets and popped her head out a cute pout on her face.

"Reeeeeen. Let go!" she whined. She was far too used to being pranked by now to actually think he would let her go that easily but felt it only right to try anyway. She wondered if any of the creatures they lived with pulled pranks like this... and how many got killed for it.

Of course, such little tricks and cute faces won't work on a creature of darkness, so his only reply was a 'No', the tone mimicked by him like the one she used and reached out to the top of her head and pushed it back into the sheets. Oh no, he won't let her get away so easily. She had her fun before, now it is his time to mess with her. While she was on his side and surely was loyal to him, he still wanted to cause some discomfort, even if it was expected. It was in a way amusing to watch someone suffer. Even if that suffering isn't too great.

Hyano blinked as she was pushed back down feeling like a butterfly stuck in her cocoon. Not a caterpillar but a butterfly and some stupid black thing wouldn't let her out! She glared up at him knowing he couldn't see. She debated on setting the sheet on fire but the last thing she wanted to do was hurt Ren. She did however know a spell that could get him to let her go. She smirked then reached her hand up out of the hole then with a flick off her hand she made a light orb and tried to toss it in his hood.

From the corner of his eye -if one can say so with a Nazgul- he saw her hand peek out and move, but he didn't think much of it, instead went back to the maze. The next thing he knew was that he went blind as his vision went all white. He shrieked in surprise as that light orb actually managed to get into his hood for the second time in a few weeks and fell backwards, grabbing for it. Swiftly he tried to stand but in his haste he ended up rolling off of the bed, hissing like an angry cat. He then proceeded standing up and picking at his hood, hissing and shrieking, moving about in desperation, bumping into the wall and into various furnishings.

The small wizard yelped as she was tossed off of him then groaned as she hit the floor ending in her being half way out of the sheet. She blinked as she saw the wraith run around her room bumping into things while trying to get the orb out of his hood. She broke down laughing. He was so crazy. She was pretty sure the orb didn't hurt, it was just blinding and therefore annoying. She wondered if he realized if he stayed still he could easily get the orb out a heck of a lot easier than what he was doing at the moment. She was laughing so much she hadn't even bothered to kick off the rest of the sheet still wrapped around her lower half.

He wasn't watching where he was going at all, so in the end, he ended up taking course towards her and after a few moment, he tripped over her laying form, falling on his stomach with a groan-hiss, laying flat on the floor the way he did on the ice. However, half of his body was still on top of her, so she wasn't in a better situation. Realizing this, the Nazgul decided not to move, but stay in this position. Not that he would have any duties... He truly would be bored if it wasn't for the wizard.

"Oof! Heavy... table-cloth!" she yelled and tried to push him off with little success. One of these days she would pull that hood off and look inside to see if he stuffed rocks in there just to make himself heavy. There was no way he was this heavy while being technically not there at all. She eventually was forced to give up. She would get him back for this later. Maybe push him in a mud pit. That would be funny.

He waited for a few more minutes, just laying there in silence, knowing full well, that despite not saying a word she was still irritated by this, which amused him further. However, every entertainment must end once. So, thinking this was enough, he got on his hands and knees and pulled back, kneeling in front of her still half-covered form, seeing she still didn't get out of the bed sheets fully. He reached out swiftly and poked her side a few times before giving an amused hiss and stood up, stepping back to give her room to finally stand up. His hooded head then turned towards the bed where the book was located and went up to it, picked it up, flipping a few pages.

Hyano sighed as he finally got off her then gasped and laughed as he tickled her again a few times. When he finally stopped and she tried to get up quickly remembering her legs were still stuck in the sheet. She kicked a few times before getting out then blinked as she saw what Ren was doing. She tilted her head before jumping up on the bed so she could see the book as well barely.

"What doing?" she asked him her naturally curious nature getting the better of her as she looked at the book then up to him.

The Nazgul actually wanted to trigger this curiosity of hers. His plan was to finally get done more today, and make sure she went along in her studies. Once she was close enough, he turned his dark hooded head towards her and pushed it into her hands.

"Learn." He said, pointing at the texts, wanting her to learn more of his language. Or she can resume with the spells... For him either was alright and satisfactory. Ren stepped back a few paces and turned towards the door, contemplating if he should leave her side now or not. If she studied the spells, then he will stay, but if she preferred the language this time, he will go and have something to do. He never liked boredom and it was now clawing at him.

The istar blinked as the book was shoved into her hands making her loose her balance and sit on the bed. She guessed she did need to study until she went to make another warg today. She looked up at him.

"Study language. Get Tuhul please. Need someone practice on. Make sure get words right." she told him crossing her legs and starting to read again. Part of it was defiance. Tuhul told her not to call him again. She was going to do it anyway just because he said not to. Ren would probably do the same if he could keep up with their conversations. She also wanted to get fluent unlike Ren. If she learned black speech fluently then maybe things wouldn't be so hard.

All the Nazgul did was nod. Although... this also meant that he will stay here and ensure the safety of his servant... and his entertainment. If that orc was involved, they are bound to get into an argument. Maybe he only understands words of a sentence, he didn't need to know what they talked about to enjoy himself. All he needed was their tone, their body language and the end result.

He let out a hiss, summoning the guard outside, who stepped inside a second after and looked at the wraith, awaiting his command. After he received it, he nodded and bowed, stepping back and closing the door to do as he was told.

While they waited, the wraith decided to go to the usual corner where he sat, partially covered away from the sunlight. Before he reached it he passed the bed where the wizard sat and thinking once he extended his hand and patted her shoulder before finally going up to the corner and sitting down cross-legged. That orc surely takes long to arrive... He wondered what is going on...

This caught the little wizard's attention as well. She had been intently reading away but after a while she started to worry and look at the door. Normally Tuhul did not take very long to come despite how much he hated doing it. Actually he came rather quickly because he hated it. He came, yelled, and then left as soon as possible.

"Something wrong?" she asked turning her gaze from the door to the darkness where her friend was staying. "Too long. Tuhul fast." she commented worry showing in her face. Had the orc been hurt or worse? She really hoped not. She knew that was a normal thing here among these creatures of darkness but that didn't mean she liked it or wanted it to happen to Tuhul. Even if he was a big mouth.

The Nazgul was busy sitting and setting his mind on a subject he wished to debate in himself when she spoke up, not even noticing the time that passed and wondered if she was just impatient or not. But considering how many topics he went over in his mind, he did think the orc took more time than normally.

"Other orc?" He asked, turning his head towards her, shrugging, thinking they could call another if this one doesn't come. He truly didn't care as long as she goes on with her study.

Hyano thought on it then shook her head.

"No. Tuhul or no orc." she replied. If Tuhul didn't come then she would just have to deal without. She didn't know any of the other orcs and the idea of working with someone she didn't know bothered her a little. Besides Tuhul was the only orc she knew by name so she wouldn't know who to call anyway. She turned her eyes back to her studies deciding to give it some more time. Maybe she was just being antsy. However she was normally very good at keeping track of time so she honestly didn't see how she was expecting all that much. Maybe Tuhul was just refusing to come. She wouldn't put it past him but she would think the orc they went would come tell them if that happened so she wasn't really sure.

Ren shook his head and shrugged, not understanding why she needed that orc anyway. He didn't see any other use for him than making her angry and being irritating... and entertaining. He shifted in his sitting position, getting more comfortable and decided to wait as well. He won't go and do the job of locating him. He was the leader and not the servant, something that he never wanted confused. Same goes to the little wizard on the bed. She has to understand that he will not do as she said and jump at every word anymore. Now he had authority and a much higher rank. And a whole army to back him up. She will have to learn to solve her own problems.

And solve her own problems she would.

After much longer passed she finally couldn't take it anymore. Something was wrong and she wanted to find out what. She jumped up from her bed and went to the door quickly opening it and looking for the nearest guard.

"Hey where is Tuhul? Is he alright?" she inquired not seeming to care if he was coming or not but if he was alright. At the moment she was pushing back the fact she had called him at all to the back of her mind in favor of finding out if the orc was even alive to come at all. It was the same reason she wanted to learn black speech. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. It bothered her greatly.

The guards looked at each other, but surprisingly the one next to her door was there, and answered her question.

"I told him to come. He said he will, but I didn't see him yet." He told her and shifted in his position, standing tall again and gripping the spear tighter, not quite keen on going again and hoped she won't send him once more. The orc didn't look happy when he told him to come but did agree... However he didn't come. Might be that annoyed tone he had... More than likely he didn't want to come and just wanted to get rid of the guard...

Hyano sighed in relief then thought on it a moment. She guessed he really didn't want to come. She wouldn't force him.

"Thanks. Can you tell the goblins to get the mud pit ready? I will be down there later to start to next warg." she instructed before going back into her room. Maybe if she got lucky she would see Tuhul later and get the chance to kick him in the shin for not coming. He could be such a pain. She went back to the bed and jumped on it before going back to her reading. She figured Ren would tell her when it was time to stop studying so they could go start on the next warg.

* * *

**We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as we did roleplaying it.**

_CA Productions_


	14. From Snowflake to Avalanche

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14 – From Snowflake to Avalanche

_\- 6 months later-_

It had been almost six months.

Hyano had spawning down to the letter and could speak in the black tongue almost perfectly by now, though, none of the orcs outside her door knew that since no one besides Ren had talked to her in the past six months. She had made little attempt to leave her room since besides when she was spawning. However, now she was completely out of spells to learn and things to do when she wasn't making more creatures for Ren.

So in a nutshell, she was getting very bored very fast. She had tried to busy herself with the maze but she had come to the mental conclusion that it had no answer. That didn't stop her from trying but she still had decided it had no answer. She had also realized she was still getting taller. Instead of looking like a little girl, the little wizard now looked more like she was about ten or eleven. She was still on the short side even for that age but she had matured accordingly.

The girl sighed then looked around. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to do something. Anything, besides stay in this little room all day.

The dark creature wasn't better off than her. Because the orcs and trolls did everything for him, he didn't have many duties. Instead, he took on exploring the deeper parts of the mines once more, sometimes vanishing for days, only to come back like nothing happened. He also had a secret little chamber where he sometimes retreated to, of which no one knew.

Not even Hyano.

This little chamber was full with items he found in the mines and city, things he liked or were interesting. Mostly it contained gold, gems, armor parts, glass, some weapons and other random things he collected, living up to his old habit of hoarding items. There were also some skulls and bone parts he found interesting. He sometimes went there to admire his 'treasures', but did not want anyone else to find it. He also noticed in the past months that some orcs and goblins seemed to have a harder time doing as he told them... A few even took the habit to backtalk and refuse his orders. Which of course ended up in harsh punishments. Once he even killed an orc when he outright refused the command that was given. He didn't know what was wrong, he always made sure to show off his power and remind them of his authority.

"Ren. Can I please go out? Maybe I can help the orcs out there with the mines." she suggested looking to the dark corner.

"What would you help them with?" He asked, pleased by her progress in black speech. No more struggling for words and pointing with hands and feet. Which was a relief. "Will you mine or forge gear?"

Hyano thought on that for a moment putting her hands on her hips.

"Both probably. Until I figure out what I am best at... my... what's the word?.. Trade. That's it." she asked. Even though she could speak the black speech rather well there were some words that she could not learn from the book and always ended up forgetting. She was quick to remember. She figured, she would probably end up forging, helping with the fires and water more than likely. "I will probably start mining. I haven't been out there in six months. Many of the orcs probably think I'm dead if they don't help in the spawning pits. If any of them do remember they won't want to work with me so I am better off working alone until they trust me enough to cooperate." she added. "I should be fine on my own. If anyone gives me trouble I can handle it. If I can't handle it by now then something is seriously wrong." she joked not thinking she needed Ren to follow her around as her babysitter anymore.

Ren couldn't help but shake his head.

"Do you think you can truly keep up with them at mining? You lack the muscle for that." He said as he pointed at her arms, tilting his head to the side. And goblins simply didn't tolerate it if people used magic around them to get a better result in something. So, using her abilities is out of question if she didn't want to get into trouble. "And you lack the skill to forge armor and weapons yourself." He pointed out, tilting his head to the other side. However she was right on one thing. He can't keep her locked into her room -even if he didn't tell her she can't get out- and she has to start moving about. Word surely spread about her spawning the new orcs and trolls, making her useful in their eyes as well. There should be less glares and arguments. With a defeated sigh, he waved at her. "But fine, get out. Check on the miners for me. Less work on my part." He told her finally, getting comfortable in his position. In the past months one could think he got lazy, not really budging from his resting places for days sometimes. The truth was that he simply had nothing to do other than walk among the creatures to make sure they don't forget about him being there with them.

Hyano grinned and hugged the still taller creature of darkness.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said happily before running out excitedly. She was still one of the easiest people to make happy.

She ran out so fast she almost ran into the wall but instead kicked off it and ran down the hall but eventually stopped running and started walking trying to act as her mentor did. She did want to show the same power he did as much as look as mature and in control like he did. She noticed that besides the orcs she had created none of them seemed to remember her for the most part. It seemed she was easily ignored. When she came across a warg rider she reached a hand out stroking its side as she passed.

It growled lightly but besides that didn't seem to have any problem with her. The wargs were basically her pets. While anyone else would be scared of them she seemed to love and adore them with every inch of her body spoiling them with affection and since they were created by her they did not attack but that didn't make them used to it always growling at her touches.

The wizard continued walking, her hands behind her back, then stopped when she came to a rather busy area and let her eyes wander around curiously making sure to stay out of everyone's way. They had done a lot in the past six months. She was surprised.

They had done much indeed.

The underground city was completely reconstructed now, including all the bridges in the deeper parts of the mines above the gorge. With the wizard strengthening the ceilings, they could now start to mine at the other side of the caves, beyond the bridges. There were also more guards needed because of the increased number of workers and creatures running about, so some of the goblins were pointed out as guards as well, riding on their wargs which they raised from puphood. This didn't make them less dangerous, but listened to them more and did not attack them without reason.

Soon however they will reach the desired numbers to try and get onto the surface and claim some part of the mountains from above as well. Their army already kicked the count of two thousand including the still newborn orcs, and those which are still being created in the spawn pit. Of course with the increased numbers there is more need for weapons and armor, the smiths worked day and night to supply the army with the desired items, creating spare ones as well to replace damaged ones if they get into a fight above.

While some of the workers and guards did recognize her and knew about her usefulness, not knowing how to behave with one that is not like them caused them to stay silent and not utter a word, just keep working or walk past her.

Without growling...

Which was a huge change compared to all the glares she got before. Unknown to most, some of the orcs and goblins exchanged disgusted and offended looks as she passed and her back was turned to them, and once they thought she was out of earshot, they started talking about her badly, accusing her of being the cause of their master's current state and his much softer behavior.

The girl perked up when she heard them speak about Ren, but did not show any signs of her having understood their speech. They still seem to assume she knows as much about Black speech as Ren knows about the language of Man.

Soft?

Was that what they said?

Ren?

Not even close. She wondered where in the world they got such an idea. She would have to tell Ren what they were thinking later. While her creations seemed loyal, the older ones seemed a little... less so. That worried her a little. She shook off the thought and blinked when she heard a familiar voice yelling out orders. She smirked then ran until she ran around a corner and saw a familiar orc.

"Tuhul!" she said then ran up to him grateful to see he seemed to be doing well. Was he a general now? She wouldn't be surprised. With the expansion of both the caves and the number of soldiers they needed more generals and it was easier to make guards into generals then appoint new guards instead of appointing new generals no one knew.

The orc was actually slapping another as he almost refused his order to grab the excess rocks -which weren't as heavy- and dump them into the gorge. The other orc however wasn't having any of that and still talked back, which made the newly appointed general even more mad, and caused him to reach towards his back and pull his warhammer into sight, angrily doing like he charged at the disrespectful orc who eventually submitted, not keen to be crushed, so did as he was told. In the ruckus Tuhul didn't hear the wizard calling his name but huffed and held his head higher in dominance and triumph, putting his weapon back where it belonged in the holder on his back. He turned to continue on his way and see how the guards are doing in the lower levels when he was forced to a stop by the sudden appearance of Hyano.

He stared at her for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes. Despite her slightly higher rank and actual use among them, he still found her an annoying brat, nothing more.

"What do you want now?" He asked in an irritated tone, crossing his arms as he towered over her, the shadow of his bulky and tall form easily engulfed her smaller one. He did notice she grew, but out of pride he didn't want to make a comment on it.

Hyano raised a brow at his question and couldn't help a slight smile. Some things never change. As much as she wanted to start a yelling match with him she had a more pressing problem to worry about.

"How long has that been going on and how often?" she inquired answering his question with one of her own her voice very serious. After a while of hanging around only Ren she finally learned when to be serious and when to be angry and shout. While she still showed a good temper at times she had gotten it under control for the most part which surprised even her.

The orc couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, not exactly understanding her question. He didn't think she was smart and intelligent enough to ask about the problem with the orcs and goblins who seemed to sometimes have thoughts of their own and refused to do as they are told. Her stance and voice however told him she was quite serious about this particular matter, and was mildly surprised to find she did not give him a smart remark or a giggle or no angering comment. Nor did she try a spell on him, which was in a way a... pleasant change. But he would never voice it. Not even at his dying breath.

"There is no problem I can't solve. Now go and worry about the spawning pit. I heard the goblins have a few holes ready." he told her outright, not wanting to have his own skills and effectiveness questioned. He got things going on his own, with no help at that. And as long as he can manage that, he will not speak of this as a 'problem', but as a mild irritation.

"Based on your display a moment ago, I believe you. However that's not why I'm asking. If that kind of action has become rather common... mixed with what I have heard since I left my room… I think it warrants me speaking with Ren. There shouldn't be nearly this much... off-behavior." she said the last sentence in black speech crossing her arms. This also let a few of the orcs around them know she in fact did understand them even as they whispered in a tongue they believed she didn't know. She believed Tuhul could handle an orc or two rebelling and causing trouble with little trouble to himself. However from the whispers she heard it wasn't just a few. There was an increased number of them among the troops she had passed and while she wanted to believe Tuhul could handle his own, that was more than one should ask of one orc.

He raised an eyebrow at her last sentence as she spoke in his tongue. Now this was another surprise he had to note. Which also meant that he can't go and insult her in black speech anymore, or she will go and tell her master... Despite everything, he still thought she was nothing more than their Lord's little pet. He doubted anything would change this view of his. Even if she creates a thousand orcs herself or conquers the world in the name of Ren, he wouldn't change this.

She is a pet, end of story.

But because she actually wishes to deliver this concern of hers to their leader, he should as well tell her what he knew, just to satisfy his lord.

"It started a few months ago. About five actually." he started, snorting at this. "There was just one or two a week at that time, talks about the 'Nazgul behaving strange' started but died down very quickly. At least I didn't hear about this since a few months. In the past month however these little annoyances started to happen, questioning not just my orders but the others' as well. We keep them in line though, so no problems there." He finished, making sure to keep an eye on the workers and that they do as they were told. None of them seemed to go against his commands right now, but kept working as they are supposed to do.

Hyano raised a brow.

Five months ago...

Hmm…

She couldn't even remember very much from then. Most her of her days blurred together thanks to the fact she was stuck in a room all day. There was no way she could realize that Ren and her playing around in her room was the cause of all this. As far as she was concerned a Nazgul was an odd creature, of course he would act strange. She wondered what got under their skin.

"Thanks." she said and turned to go but didn't get more than a step before a set of three orcs stepped in her path. She blinked and stepped back. The middle orc was a guard. Newly appointed at that.

He glared at the pet. He had heard what she said and felt that they couldn't have her going on warning her master about what was going on.

"Kill her." he growled and before one of the other orcs pulled out his hammer and tried to slam it down on her.

She quickly put her hands up for a shield to block the hammer altogether.

Tuhul narrowed his eyes as one of the guards wanted her killed and stepped in very quickly, knowing his sword won't do much here, he reached behind and took his war hammer, charging forward. Without saying anything, he slammed the head of the weapon against the skull of the orc which attacked, cracking its skull wide open, and stood in front of the wizard, holding the weapon at his side, glaring at him.

"As far as I know none of the generals nor our Lord gave the command to kill the brat. So get back to your posts or suffer the consequences, rats!" he roared, flexing his muscles in anger. He didn't want to lose his position as general now that he got it. He never gave this order so expected the guards and orcs to do as he said and never oppose him.

The guard growled.

"You didn't. He did." he said pointed to a general who was watching arms crossed. Before anything more could be said the general let out a mighty roar that echoed through the caves telling everyone enough was enough. It was time to relieve their unworthy lord of his duties.

Hyano's eyes went huge as she heard a battle cry sound throughout the caves in response to his roar.

"Tuhul... I think this is one problem you can't fix on your own." she said honestly as another set of orcs walked up behind them. She turned towards them and glared before clenching her fists her hands starting to radiate a black aura. "Think you can get me back to my room?" she asked as she got ready to fight. She needed to get to Ren and fast.

However from the looks of it these beasts were not about to make such a feat easy.

Not letting himself become intimidated, Tuhul's eyes didn't even flicker away from the traitor general, but glared right back at him, flexing his muscles and holding his war hammer at the ready. Not wasting time, he raised his head and sounded his own angry roar, calling the ones loyal to their Lord to arms and stand against these worms. There were many more roars answering his as workers and guards alike grabbed their weapons and stood face to face with the rebels, and to the dismay of that general, there were many deep roars of trolls as they marched into the tunnels, holding clubs and spears in their big hands, making the ground tremble at times with their steps. Warg riders threatened the rebels as well, letting their mounts snarl and snap at them. There was of course great confusion as well as to why this is happening. While there was talk about the tunnels, most didn't take this as seriously.

Seeing his quite obvious advantage, Tuhul didn't waste time to smirk at the other orc, swinging his weapon a little as if testing the arch he should smash his head in with.

"I advise you to back off, or taste death as it slowly claims you... by my hammer. I will squash you like the little worm you are. And once I am done with you, your little pets will follow you one by one." he tried intimidating him and lowering his confidence. Of course this also would be secretly the perfect distraction for the wizard to get away and warn the Nazgul. Once he is about, he surely can make order again.

Just one furious shriek and everyone would go to their knees in pain and fear.

The traitor general growled and pulled his own spiked club out. Yes, he knew they were outnumbered but he was in far too deep to back down now. However he was right. The general's focused was so fixed on Tuhul that he didn't notice when the wizard bolted until she was gone. When he did notice he hissed then roared.

"Kill the little wretch and anyone who gets in your way!" he roared before charging and slamming his club down at Tuhul. Everyone who followed him was soon doing much the same fighting against all those still loyal to their lord.

Tuhul sounded his own angry roar. "Defend the honor of our Lord and spill the blood of these worms! All of them! No mercy!" He shouted angrily, getting roars back. He held his war hammer's handle at either side and let the club slam down on it, blocking the hit, before kicking out and at the stomach of the other orc, pushing him away. He used this momentum to step forward and swing his heavy weapon, trying to bring it down on the body of his opponent. He knew if he missed he would be easy target, but prepared to go with the swing if he missed and deliver another kick before he faced him again, ready to defend against another hit.

The general blocked the attack but did not have time to block the kick sending him back slightly.

"Our lord is weak! He is undeserving of our loyalty! Him and that little brat of his! You of all orcs should agree!" he growled before swinging his club for Tuhul's side. He could not fully understand why Tuhul had not joined them. He of all the orcs hated the little brat of a wizard more than anyone. It seemed only right that he would want her out of the picture along with their poor excuse for a leader.

Tuhul dodged the swing of the weapon, although barely as he wasn't created for speed, and used this momentum to twirl once and swing his hammer at the other general.

"He is not weak! Look what we achieved with his guidance! Without him we would be still tearing each other apart for a scrap of meat!" He roared and charged forward, baring his teeth at the other orc. He did not comment on the wizard. He had nothing to comment on it. Yes, she was annoying, yes she was irritating and nothing more than a pet of their Lord, but she was the one who brought the Nazgul to them and is spawning new brothers for their group. "They made us strong again! They made us a proud species again! You of all orcs should agree! You can swing that club only because it was forged at the command of our Lord!" He swung his weapon again to clash with him. "He can kill a troll with just one swing. Is he truly weak?" He demanded, knowing he made a point and will not listen to any lies or petty excuses. This orc will die, no matter what he does or says now.

The traitor general put Tuhul's weapon with his own pressing back against him.

"He is weak! Treating that little pet of his like his little playtoy! He acts no better than a human!"

While the two generals fought, the orcs and goblins tore at each other as well. The workers used their pickaxes and hammers to smash at their enemies who they called brothers not long ago, while the guards easily kicked the enemy goblin workers away, making short process of them because of their better gear and armor. The trolls decided to pick out the ones who were against them as well. Which was one advantage. No troll stood on the rebels' side but all followed their true master and slammed their clubs at the enemy where they were in one group or picked them up from a fighting bundle of creatures and crushed them on their own. The warg riders let their mounts do the job as the canines snarled and bit, crashing into orcs and goblins they are allowed to kill, licking their foaming mouths as they tasted the fresh blood.

Hyano jumped and dodged everyone, friend or foe. When an orc made a go at smashing her, she rolled between his legs making sure to deliver a swift kick to his precious parts before jumping up with a smirk and continuing on her way down the halls. Even though she was much taller, she was still very small compared to everyone there.

The goblin general saw her coming and blocked an attack on her before slicing the orc's head clean off. "Filthy ingrate." he growled at the body before hissing at the next challenge that came his way.

One of the warg riders saw the wizard as she fled towards her room, no doubt wanting to get to their Lord. But with this speed and without support, she might be too late. He kicked his mount once and pulled on the reins, pushing the female canine towards the wizard and let her run towards the girl. When they almost passed her, the goblin reached out and grabbed her, roaring at the warg and kicking her side to get her running faster, dodging attacks and jumping over orcs, using the rocks scattered around in tunnels. The warg of course wasn't happy about missing out on the fight.

Hyano held onto the fur of the warg. This would work a lot better. The moment the tunnel she needed to take came into view she got ready to jump. The warg jumped over a body and at that moment she jumped off rolling on the ground before running full speed down the tunnel to her room.

She quickly slammed the door open.

"Ren! The orcs are rebelling!" she yelled then froze in place, feeling a searing pain shoot through her back and stomach. She stepped forward before losing her balance altogether and falling to her knees. The orc behind her smiled in triumph, holding a spear bathed in crimson blood.

He may not have been able to stop her from warning Ren but this was just as good if not better.

Ren did hear some kind of struggling not far from him and looked up, hearing the clashing of weapons and bashing of shields. Instantly, he found himself on his feet, wanting to check this out as fast as possible when the door was slammed open. He watched as Hyano entered and told him the news.

Rebellion?

Here?

Why in the Dark Lord would the orcs rebel?

What against?

However, he never got to ask the question when she was ran through by a spear.

The Nazgul stared at the scene for a moment, before feeling his quick reflexes return. The moment she landed on her knees, the orc had his own chest impaled by the dark blade of the wraith's sword. Ren quickly kicked the offending orc away and pulled out the spear from the wizard's stomach before looking at her. Slowly but surely there was anger rising within him, becoming furious. How dare they hurt someone who works for him! How dare those little worms rebel against his power? How dare those pigs speak against him? Their heads will roll on the dirty floor along the halls if he can help it.

However, there was not much he could do for Hyano... He wasn't a mage, and no one knew magic... All he can do is right now is sorting out the trouble out there... There, he can be of use at the moment. Slowly, without a word, he picked her up and laid her down on the bed carefully, before storming out of the room, holding his sword at the ready to spill more blood...

Hyano cringed as she was lifted onto the bed and put a hand over her wound. Her hand started to glow again with a dark aura as she started to try to heal herself. She knew she couldn't fully fix the problem or take away the pain but she could at least try to save her own life. She groaned and gritted her teeth.

This is not how she had hoped her first day out in six months would have turned out.

If Ren thought she was spawning anyone after all this today he had another thing coming because she doubted she would stay conscious much longer. At least she was sure considering the pool of blood under her at the moment.

* * *

The traitor general growled before a shiver ran up his spine at the feeling of the pending dark aura that was flowing through the caves like water. "If he is as strong as you say then have him prove it!" he said then a smirk before pulling back and slamming his club over Tuhul's hammer with as much force as he had before turning around and pulling at his sword and throwing it at the tunnel from where their Dark Leader's shadow appeared.

Ren's dark aura swept through the tunnels way before he arrived and the furious loud, deafening and long shriek filled the ears of every creature within the mines.

At the shriek of the wraith, mostly all orcs and goblins screamed, putting their hands on their ears, kneeling or just staggering, trying to get away from the sharp noise, which felt like it almost split their skulls apart. While in most cases the shrieks usually wouldn't bother them, this one was aimed at them and was sounded just in the right frequency to bother them this greatly. The fight instantly ended in the bigger tunnel where most fought as he finally came into view and his shriek sounded the loudest, echoing through the halls, mercilessly eating away on the fear of the creatures, using it to his own advantage.

Ren did not notice as the general threw the sword at him, but turned his gaze towards it as it came into view, the glinting of the blade flashed with the fire reflecting on it. But he did not stop it from reaching him. The moment the weapon made contact with his spectral body it shattered into tiny pieces, sending splinters everywhere, but lucky for the orc, he did not hold the handle so was not infected with the black breath that would have followed. The wraith hissed sharply as he regained his balance after the impact, looking around surveying the now mostly quiet room with his invisible gaze before it landed on the orc still standing.

Even Tuhul was now kneeling, smirking up at the other.

"Here is your proof. Want more? Get that club of yours and prove your own word." he chuckled and inched away slightly, not wanting to be in the way if the Nazgul decided to toy with his prey before killing him.

The traitor orc gritted his teeth and glared at Tuhul before turning back to their Lord.

No.

One way or another he would die today but he would not die a coward. He stepped up gripping his club ready to give it all he had while he had it.

"I will not bow down to a weak lord!" he roared then charged and swung at the wraith. He knew his case was without a good end but he would not back down without a fight.

And there is the culprit. Right there, charging at him with his weapon raised. The dark being did not say anything in return to his words. That filthy orc did not deserve it nor did it have the right to hear his voice other than his shriek. Thus, he offended the orc by not even caring to respond to the challenge but let him come closer. Here, Ren contemplated if he should just let that worm strike him and suffer from the black breath until he died a very slow and painful death or just dodge it and slice his throat, ending it quickly. He did not know which would be better and more enjoyable. Not even letting him defend himself but killing him or not even bothering engaging him in a fight but let him kill himself by hitting him.

The latter seemed to be the best option.

It would show every orc, goblin and troll his true power at killing someone by not even touching them. He already showed off his fighting skills at the mad troll when he came here, time to show them that he is indeed indestructible.

So, even sheathing his sword, the wraith waited for the orc to deliver the blow, offending him further by not taking him serious as an opponent to even draw a weapon.

The charging orc growled, thrown into the rage by the straight insult to him. This only caused him to move without thinking and swung his club at the wraith.

It instantly shattered leaving him dumbfounded. The wraith knew no spells as far as he knew.

He then felt a dark chill fill his body which slowly but surely increased until it filled his mind like a sickness. He cried out and fell to his knees gripping his head. He felt real fear for the first time in his life and he did not like it one bit. The worst part was it was quickly increasing his body darkening in effect from it.

"Grah!" he cried out then without thinking anymore he ran and jumped off the edge of the mines into the deep darkness with a mighty cry.

This was quick.

Quicker than he would have liked but had the desired effect.

The wraith then stepped forward with another sharp hiss, looking at each orc as if challenging them for a fight for leadership if they wished, not even touching his sword though. He started walking among them, hissing constantly, repeating his challenge over and over, daring them to fight and go against his word.

But none would budge.

They saw what he could do, and it was enough to put them off from anymore fights. After seeing no challengers, the wraith resorted to the black speech now.

"Stand. Those who defy me, kneel!" He commanded, seeing as the ones who stood at his side at the fight stood, and the ones who fought against his will were forced to stay kneeling, staring at him. The wraith counted them silently. He cannot trust them with weapons anymore. There was a good portion of guards in there as well...

But he cannot trust them anymore.

However their numbers are too great to get rid of them... He cannot kill them or he will lose one third of his army.

"You who kneel, you become workers. All guards are degraded to mine. Inside the gorge." he said after a few minutes of silence, walking among the kneeling creatures. Because yes, there is metal in the walls of the gorge as well, which the dwarves mined by dangling down on ropes. These will be pointed out to do it as well.

The goblin general looked among them, crossing his arms and remembering faces knowing a few by name. He would keep track of these orcs without much trouble. He was smart and knew to stay on the winning side, however he also had a loyalty about him he would never admit to anyone. Ren had proven his worth the day he watched him kill the troll. That was more than enough for him. He looked at Tuhul and smirked. Good. They needed their strongest muscle. Ren had proven himself without fail. That was good. A part of him had been worried about Tuhul considering his track record with the wizard but it seemed that did not matter in his eyes. He turned and blinked when he saw Hyano slumped against the wall at the entrance of the tunnel...

The little girl had been so determined to check on Ren she forced herself out of bed and down the hall.

While Ren's attention was on the rebels and was busy sorting everything out he had neither time nor the capacity to care for the wizard, but also didn't notice her. The blood of the slain orcs was too heavy in the air and drowned the scent of hers out.

The goblin general noticed that while she wasn't bleeding as heavily anymore she still was and it had soaked in rather well into her clothes.

"Tuhul! Get this girl back to her room and have some guards make sure she stays there." he said. It wasn't so much an order as he knew that the wizard was more likely to actually listen to Tuhul or Ren than himself.

Tuhul looked at the other general and glared at him for giving orders -because the way he said it still sounded as one-, but did as he was told, turning his attention to the little brat. What he did not expect was to see her wounded. Very much so it seemed. He tilted his head to the side then gritted his teeth and hurried up to her, putting the warhammer back into place while on his way.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, narrowing his sharp yellow eyes at her as he picked her up, not listening to any protests if she had any and made his way back towards her room. "If you really want to die, then go ahead and punch me. I will rip your head clean off for that."

Hyano yelped as she was picked up and gritted her teeth and held on tightly as she was taken back to her room.

"I just wanted to make sure everyone was alright." she said honestly expecting to get scolded for doubting their dark lord or something. To them he was their all-powerful dark lord but to her, he was her friend. "I was a healer first before I got here. I just wanted to help." she added and let her head rest on his chest plate as she panted a little. Her body felt like she had run all day long nonstop. While there was a chance she could heal a few orcs, she would likely pass out before she got very far. She was just too stubborn for her own good it seemed. This trait she had that was only made worse when she met Ren.

"If you kill yourself by moving about, bleeding, do you think you can be of any help to them?" he asked, clearly annoyed as he opened her door and went inside, putting her down on the bed, not really caring about how gently he did, before standing up and crossing his arms, looking her over. "Then if you are a healer then heal yourself or else you will die. There isn't much one can do with a damage like this here." He told her strictly, kind of believing that she can heal herself without problems. For a brief moment he wondered what weapon could cause this wound or how bad it is, but the dead orc at the entrance was more than a clue that a spear must have pierced her. And considering the blood on her clothes and bed... it must have gone through her. He didn't know about many who survived such an attack.

"I can't..." she said with a cringe as she leaned her back against the head-board. "Healing magic doesn't work very well on the person using it... It's like taking a cup of water and trying to refill it with the water already in it. You can refill another cup then put water in from another source but you can't use the same water to refill the cup." she tried to explain to him with a sigh as she leaned her head back.

The orc rolled his eyes.

"It is possible to refill the cup if there is something leading it back." he said matter-of-factly. "Like what sometimes we use in the mines for transporting that little wood we have here. There is a canal which comes from a pool. The water does the transporting and is led back to the pool." he smirked in triumph for being able to outsmart her. They use it to get the logs from one end of the mines to the other. Maybe the transport is slow but they get a big amount there at once. Still faster than using the trolls which are already needed elsewhere.

"This is about as good as I can possibly heal myself at this point... my body is just going to have to do the rest on its own... You can help me a bit though... I need someone to burn the wounds shut..." she said cringing at the idea but at this rate she was going to pass out from blood loss long before her body could fix itself.

Tuhul raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that? I don't think it will solve what is in there." he pointed at her wound, which surely went deeper than the surface.

"It does. You will need to burn my stomach and back. That will stop the outer bleeding. I can heal myself a little but not nearly enough especially if I keep losing blood like this." Hyano pointed her hand at the table and blasted it the table quickly lighting up in flames, making the orc flinch. "Just heat the metal tip of the spear until it turns red, then just do it." she said and worked on pulling off her blood stained robes and hissed as the cold air met her wound. Well that wasn't going to make this feel any better. Though having your flesh burned shut on both sides wasn't going to feel good one way or another, so she would just have to tolerate it and live with it. She didn't think Tuhul would really mind. This finally gave him a chance to cause her pain like he has always wanted.

Win-win.

Naturally his kind didn't like fire but it was a must to use it if they truly want to create and destroy. Tuhul watched the flames for a little while, slightly stunned but once she spoke, he bared his teeth at her and grunted, moving to the dead guard. He bent down and picked up the spear slowly, moving towards the table. Once he thought he was close enough he extended the spear and let the metal heat up, rolling it in the fire to make sure it gets hot evenly. After he could see the orange-ish glow, he pulled the spear out and inspected it. Yep it is pretty much heated up now. He took the wooden handle and snapped it in half, making sure he had a better and more secure grip when he burns her skin together. He went up to her finally and turned the metal of the spear towards her stomach and grasped her skin a little, pushing them together. Without saying a word or telling her to prepare, he pushed the spear down and let the hot metal do its work.

The moment the metal touched her skin, the little girl let out a scream that could break glass if there was any in the mines. You have your flesh melted and see how you react! Her back arched and she gripped so hard on the head-board to keep herself from moving away like instinct was begging her so that her nails were digging in. It wasn't like the orc would let her anyway considering how he had a good grip on her.

When he finally finished it was a surprise she hadn't passed out she was panting so heavily. She gritted her teeth then forced herself onto her stomach, shoving her face into her pillow to muffle the scream as her newly burnt skin met the bed.

"Just do it! Just do it!" she yelled between gasps for air.

The orc general wanted to say 'gladly', but decided that she wouldn't hear it anyway. He did burn himself a few times as well and it wasn't pleasant but of course it wasn't this bad either. He quickly looked at the metal and noticed it was still at the right temperature, still glowing hot and still ready to do its task given now. The orc moved to her again and grasped her skin the same way he did before and shoved the metal against it, burning them together as well. Of course she can tell that he was enjoying this little task, and it was the only one he will ever do for her. Hearing her scream and seeing her struggles because he is hurting her was his wish for a long time now. He is quite entertained now.

Hyano couldn't help the second scream that forced its way out of her as she clawed at the pillow she screamed into.

When it was finally over her mind felt hazy if not completely gone.

"You know... you are... the biggest bastard... I've ever met." she panted out her eyes closing. He was also a large help surprisingly despite the fact he just enjoyed every second of that torture session.

The orc looked at the spear before carelessly throwing it to the side and crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow at her pitiful 'insult'. He couldn't help but return it.

"And you are the biggest rat I have ever seen." He retorted before deciding to leave her and go back to his duties, and overseeing the repairs and the new workers as they descended into the gorge to mine the metal there. Plus she seemed to have gone quiet, which means she won't provide him with much entertainment and won't need him now anymore, so after a snort, he left the room, kicking the door shut.

"Thank you..." she whispered softly as she could feel her body start to grow limp. She didn't have enough energy to stay awake anymore. Her body was demanding rest and her mind did not have the strength or the will to argue the fact.

* * *

_-next day-_

By the time a new day was counted, Ren dealt with mostly everything.

There were a few more creatures who wished to join their rebellious leader, so gladly let them fall into the gorge. He commanded the repair of everything that was damaged and the cleaning of the tunnels from the dead orcs and goblins. They will be used as food supply he was sure. He walked about to ensure his army of his strong presence and decided to patrol and walk among them more frequently. He also wanted to get to the end of the reason why this rebellion started in the first place.

After a few more hours, he decided to return to Hyano and see what can be done with her. He got to know about her current state of health from the goblin general and Tuhul as he met them. He walked back towards her room in a leisured pace and slid inside the room, closing the door behind him silently, stopping at the door.

The orange wizard had slept hard, her body basically forcing it on her and her mind rejecting the idea of waking up to pain. The dark magic inside her system tried to heal what it could, not wanting its host to be in any way damaged, however dark magic has a similar limit as good magic. It could not fully heal her.

It took her a little while even after Ren walked in to finally wake up. When she did she opened her eyes and looked around hazily. They instantly traveled to the dark corner where her friend normally stayed.

"Ren?" she called out before trying to sit up and cringing as both her front, back, and everything in between felt like they were set on fire, which to some degree could be said as true.

However, the Nazgul wasn't there, instead still was standing at the door, watching as she awoke slowly, noticing her pain. While he did not know what pain was, even if he felt it a while ago when she shot him with the light magic at the tree house, he was still slightly able to grasp its meaning, knowing it is something uncomfortable and annoying. Something that weakens people. And this weakens her now. However it shouldn't last long. Or yes?

His attention was back at her the moment she uttered his name, seeing her gaze turned to the corner where he usually sat, calling him. The wraith didn't reply though just walked over to her slowly, taking his time. He wasn't hurrying anywhere after all. Once arriving he let his invisible gaze wander down to her hurt form and stared at her before deciding to speak up.

"Everything is taken care of as it should be. You have a wound. Does it hurt?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. At these times he was pleased that she learned his language. It made communication so much better.

The child istar relaxed as she finally saw him though he wasn't where she expected. He must have just gotten back from his rounds in the mines. She was surprised it took so long. She leaned against the head-board.

"Yes it hurts... but it is nothing I won't live through. I am just going to have to limit my magic use and try to heal myself as much as I can for a while. The wounds themselves are burned shut so at least I'm not losing anymore blood. I'm not going to be strong enough to get around on my own though. At least not today." she replied, figuring she could at least make a few orcs today. Maybe just make one troll and get it over with. However that would be it for the next couple of days. It obviously annoyed her showing in her eyes.

Despite the quick solution at the fight they still had a great loss compared to anything they had before, and her inability to produce more creatures is a major setback in his plan. He gave voice to his displeasure with a hiss but otherwise did not comment on her state of health. If she is strong she will pull through, if not then not... She has to learn to cope with this or else what will happen in the battlefield? She will surely get injured in the future and she will have to learn how to live with it and heal herself more or find a way to be more effective in defense.

"Why did this happen? Were you able to find out?" she inquired wanting to know as much as he did.

The Nazgul tilted his head to the side a little. Honestly, he didn't get to know much...

"No. Apparently the ones who started it are now dead. The others were just talked into it; this is why they surrendered so quickly." The one who could answer him would be the general who committed suicide or his closest followers who continued opposing him and ended up dead by the blade of the guards and generals...

Hyano gave an annoyed groan sitting her head back.

"Damn..." she mumbled. Without an answer to the why there was no real way of making sure it never happened again. However the majority of the orcs were now those created by her so that would at least be of some help. She forced herself up so she was sitting up completely. "Oh well. At least it happened before it spread though a majority of the ranks. It would have been worse if we lost more than half instead of the third. However if this happens every time I go out and about I might want to start wearing armor of some kind. I got very lucky with that spear. Most would have died on impact but I got lucky enough that it didn't hit anything major." she said half jokingly. She did need to look into armor. She would have to talk to the smiths as soon as she could about maybe having some chainmail made for her among other things.

"It wasn't about you." he said, crossing his arms. "It was me. They questioned my power and superiority because of something that I did. At least what the generals and guards told me indicate towards this. You just triggered the happenings by wanting to inform me about it." He started pacing; something he never did before in any circumstances. Not even then when they lost quite many at the collapse of a tunnel.

What could he have done that put his might in the eyes of some of the orcs so much down that they questioned his obvious power over them?

He had been thinking about this while he patrolled and while he dealt with the rebels. He didn't want this to happen again. However, the more are created by Hyano the less will think of opposing him. They won't know any other life than what they have under his reign, and they mostly side with their creator if not with the leader. Which also means that it is essential for him to keep the wizard under his flag. He will have to become closer and turn more attention towards her well-being...

More than he did before.

"I know but I still feel I should protect myself. Magic is limited to my senses. That spear was able to get me because I didn't sense it coming so couldn't protect myself from it. With at least some armor of some kind I can at least try to keep such things from happening again... I don't like being put out of work like this." she said watching as her friend paced from one side of the room to the other.

Ren stopped pacing as she mentioned armor be made for her.

It wasn't a bad idea...

He stroked his 'chin', bringing a hand to his seemingly empty hood. Even if she was useful if she stays this vulnerable she can be killed by the simplest attacks. Arrows and flying weapons will be an ordinary annoyance at battles and if she is not protected, she will end up dying in just one minute into a fight. While her size and physical strength told him all she could wear was a chainmail, he had to remember that the metal they are mining and using here is no other than mithril. Strong and light at the same time. She might be able to wear more complex gear... Even under her robes.

As her eyes followed Ren it landed on the door which had somehow gotten slightly open. She raised a brow. Ren always made sure to shut the door when coming and going from her room. Her eyes widened as she was hit with an explanation. Not one she liked though. "Have a lock put on my door..." she said as she pointed to the door. She didn't like the fact that someone had looked in on them and they hadn't known it until now.

This was confirmed as the door quickly shut.

Finally, the wraith turned to her and nodded, agreeing with her on the armor. "I will have a smith take your measures. You will get a..." he wasn't able to finish as she mentioned the door and her request for a lock. While the Nazgul's senses did strangely not pick up the sound of the door opening, they alerted him when it closed rather quickly. His gaze snapped to the side and without even saying another word, the wraith quickly bolted for the door. He wanted to catch the one who peeked red-handed and running away, or ask a guard around them if they saw anyone around. However, seeing he was quick in opening the door shortly it was closed, he was sure he will catch a glimpse of the one who did it, or will know it was one of the guards if he can't see anyone running.

Like the Nazgul wanted he caught the culprit trying to bolt. He was an orc. One of the older ones at that. He did not stop running even when he knew he was caught. He was not nearly that stupid.

Hyano glared at the door. "You would think with all the skill the dwarves had, they would have been able to build door locks." she grumbled but sat back to wait and see if Ren would let the intruder go or kill them. She was not sure which she wanted more. All she knew was she did not want such intrusions ever again. This would make it rather difficult for Tuhul to just barge in like he always did but she didn't care. It would be nice to see the big mouth have to knock for once anyway.

The Nazgul wasn't one who forgave such disrespect. Since when do orcs or any other creature peek on their own master if they have no news to give or don't ask if he needed anything? This was the only reason why he would let anyone come in. Even without knocking. He didn't hide anything, so didn't need a lock really... But well... Hyano is a mortal. She might think otherwise.

Ren bolted right after the orc and used his superior speed to catch up to him, digging in the sharp edges of his boots into the ground, speeding up his movements. He also didn't tire, which only added to his advantage. It didn't take him long to catch him. Of course other guards stepped in as well when they saw their Lord chase the orc, and stood in his way, but they never got to block him as the gauntlets of the Nazgul grasped the fleeing creature's shoulder firmly and pulled him back, causing it to fall but he managed to step over him and stop himself from trampling him. Or killing him. Grabbing the orc, he decided to not kill him just yet, but see what he knows. He didn't quite remember this one... Might be a face that didn't appear at the attack of the rebellion. He didn't say anything but hissed at him sharply before hauling him back towards Hyano's room.

He will ask him a few questions...

The orc allowed himself to be dragged not that he had much choice in the matter.

Once he was in the room Hyano glared at him dead in the eyes. She was far from pleased.

"Why were you spying on us?" she asked rather bluntly.

The orc glared back at her though considering he was going to die anyway he felt little reason to hide what he knew.

"I... was waiting to see an example of the lord's weakness that I kept hearing about." he said.

Hyano raised a brow. "Weakness? What weakness?" she inquired.

"... I keep hearing of Lord Ren...playing. Like a human child. With his pet." he said tilting his head to Hyano.

The girl twitched. Again with the pet thing. And playing? Seriously?! This all was because they had been playing?!

"I want a lock... I want a lock and I swear the next one of these damned orcs that tries spying into my room again is being turned into a woman!" she yelled beyond angry at this point.

The wraith couldn't help but tilt his head to the side as he listened on their conversation, making sure to keep a firm hold on the orc who finally explained why the rebellion started and why his power was questioned.

Seriously...?

He was considered weak for entertaining himself with his servant? It was the most irritating answer he ever heard to any question. Maybe he is entertaining her as well while he did various things but it also amused him which was his main goal. Plus with keeping her happy around him it only strengthened her loyalty to him, stabilizing their bond, making sure she stays on his side and will support him. Of course he won't go and say it out loud, seeing he wanted to keep her thinking that he does this because he was also 'bonded' to her. It was essential and he will not let them question him because of this.

"Fool." Was all he said before he unsheathed the sword from his robe and thrust it forward, letting it run through the orc before stepping back and letting the orc die on its own now. "No one questions my superiority. No matter what I do... No matter where I go... No matter what I say... If anyone questions me again, I will rip their spines right out." he hissed in the end to let his frustration out before stepping over the orc and turning his attention towards Hyano. "Do you think it might prevent another rebellion? If they don't accept our special bond the way it is, we have a problem. And I have to solve it." He didn't like the fact that he wouldn't be able to physically praise her in front of anyone or hide their 'games' from prying eyes. He never wanted to hide their... special ways of expressing their loyalty top each other. It was amusing in itself to see the puzzles faces.

The wizard didn't want to hide it anymore than he did but unless they were planning on killing all the old orcs they had no choice. This sort of moronic behavior was both annoying and deadly. Not only had they lost a portion of their force because they betrayed them but some who were loyal also died.

"What else can we do? Orcs, goblins... they don't understand such things so they take it as a weakness, unless you think you are able to teach them how to play and bond the way we do I think it might be the only way at this point." she said honestly.

Hmm... Yes, a good question indeed.

Ren lowered his invisible gaze to stare at the dead orc before sighing, stroking his 'chin' again in deep thought.

"No... I won't teach them to bond. Such creatures are the best at battle. While they have the basic bond of helping each other... they aren't foolish like humans and let their emotions take over when there is nothing they can do to save one another and go to help them no matter if they die... They actually know to flee and won't stay back to aid those who cannot be helped." he said thoughtfully as he stepped up to the dead orc and kicked its head slightly to see it not react, not shutting its eyes either, just laying there limply bathed in its own dark blood.

"Besides that I don't like the idea of anyone being able to look into my room whenever they please. So far the only one who knows I can't wake without sunlight here is you. I would rather keep it that way." she added.

"I think a lock might not be bad. As it seems I can't trust the guards either..." For now... He will have to make sure that everyone accepts him again and won't go against his word, or question his power because of such minor things. If he wanted to 'play' with his pet then he will play and no one can tell him he shouldn't. It is his decision. Playing won't make him weaker but is essential to keep her at his side.

Hyano nodded then forced herself onto her feet groaning as she dropped onto the floor.

"You talk to the smiths... I at least need to spawn once before the day is out today." she said forcing herself to stand and continue walking heading for the door. She would not be held down completely today. Not if she had anything to say about it. Then again she was as stubborn as ever, especially after all this madness. She wouldn't be forced to show weakness because of this... this horrible day.

The Nazgul however wasn't having any of that.

Not caring about any injuries, he snatched her up in whatever grip he could and walked back towards her bed, setting her down, no matter what sounds or squirming she did. Honestly, if she could get up and thought she can go that long way with such an injury, it meant she felt better and can be carried that way. Well, if not, then she isn't as strong as she thinks herself to be at the moment. If she is stubborn then Ren was extremely so and won't let one of his useful servants kill themselves by misjudging their own abilities. He needed her and that's it.

"I will get one of the smiths here now." He said, not commenting on any show of pain or groan and walked outside, leaving her to look for a smith. Hopefully one that also had knowledge about human armor which surely is thinner and differently shaped than that of orcs...

The young wizard cringed then glared after him as he left.

It was all she could really do. Sometimes she wished she was full-grown so Ren couldn't treat her... like such a child. It was sometimes maddening more than she would like to admit. She sighed and crossed her legs then looked to the mirror. Unlike what Ren had thought one of her eyes was still red as ever. At some point she had learned to accept that it was a permanent thing. It was a sign of her new powers and the effect they had on her. She also looked over her skin and body. Pale skin tone caused by lack of sunlight, taller, the flowers in her hair now had a full set of plant-like teeth...

She hardly looked like the same girl like she was when she first came here.

She shook her head to stop herself from thinking about it before getting an idea. She grinned then jumped off the bed yet again only this time without Ren to stop her she walked to the door and opened it looking to the guard.

"Oi!" she snapped her fingers. "Have a lot of water brought to the room there. I mean a lot." she told him and didn't wait for a reply before going to the room that was across from her own. She had an idea. The room wasn't being used so it was easy to make use of it herself.

That was a weird request indeed...

The orc guard raised an eyebrow but as there was no time given for him to question it, he shrugged and went to do as he was told, of course not before setting another guard to watch the door. The orc soon returned with a bucket of water, guessing she will need more, but this was as much as he was willing to bring at once from such a distance. The canal was quite far away from here... He opened the door and walked in, staring at the wizard, not sure what she wanted to do with the water.

By the time the guard had gotten there the little wizard had created a rather large hole in the floor and was working on smoothing and squaring it off. She was quite literally making her own bath tub although it was looking big enough to be a swimming pool. She looked up when he got there panting heavily.

"You might want to ask for some help." she told him honestly. She wasn't sure how Ren would react to her turning a room into a bath house and at the moment wasn't really thinking about it. All she knew was it was going to feel SO good to get an actual bath for once. If anything he would give her a 'you are stupid' look, if he could even do that, before letting her do her own thing.

The orc raised both eyebrows at this then frowned, opening his mouth to say something before just shaking his head and closed it, knowing full well that she will still want to do this despite what he said. So, shrugging, the guard poured the not-so-clear water from the bucket into the hole before backing away.

"Everyone has their own duties. You need the other guard who is standing by the door. I will just get two buckets..." He murmured as he turned around and walked out. Minutes later he returned with two buckets this time full with water and poured both in. By the time he was bringing the last two buckets he was panting and sweating very badly, his tongue was sticking out, struggling with the two buckets in his hands, walking at a much slower pace. Just to his luck, he also met Ren, who was finally walking back towards Hyano's room with a bulky quite dirty orc following him, who was surely a smith. He slowed down and opted to not deliver the water now...

At least not as long she was done explaining this to the wraith...

Hyano walked out after purifying the water and wondering what was taking the guard so long. She blinked when she saw the wraith and the orc behind him.

"Making a bath. It will help me get better faster." she explained to him simply. She still hadn't gotten dressed really walking around in her under clothes of a white tang top that stopped above her stomach and a skirt. Both were covered in dust and dirt. She had no shoes on having long stopped wearing them when she wasn't walking about the mines. She looked at the orc guard before turning to Ren again. "I like him. He is very loyal." she said showing pride in the guard's effort.

The Ringwraith stopped in his tracks, not expecting a huge hole in the ground filled with water all of a sudden.

He wasn't that long gone, or was he?

He tilted his head to the side as she explained why this... thing is in the room and wondered how water will help her heal, but decided it must be a 'mortal thing' as he used to call those actions she did which he didn't understand. He shook his head in the end, deciding to get this whole thing over with for now. He didn't like standing in the lightest parts of the room, so drew back quickly to the darker corner where he sat down, shielding himself from the sun's rays.

The smith cleared his throat and stepped up closer to her, holding out something like a tape measure.

"I need to take the measures to make your armor." He said matter-of-factly, not going into details about the styles.

Hyano raised a brow then nodded. She turned back to the guard.

"One last run then you can be done for now. I will handle the rest." she said then looked at the smith, and stood with her arms stretched. "Watch my stomach and back please. It hasn't fully healed yet and I don't feel like bleeding everywhere today." she said rather calmly. She was rather tired at this point but she could deal with this. It was like when she had her first robe made for her, it had ended in her having an over sized set of clothes but she still remembered it. "So how long will it take you to make the armor?" she inquired curiously.

The smith went up to the wizard and started taking her measures, stopping every now and then to note them down on a scrap of paper before continuing. While he started at her legs, he heard her question and grimaced slightly, not sure truly about the time either.

"Depends." Honestly, this was all he wanted to say, but feeling the sensation of their Lord's invisible gaze on him, he decided to extend his reply. "If I don't have many requests for today I will be done by tomorrow." He informed her as he finished with it, now moving to measure her stomach area... Now came the difficult part... He knelt down and bent down, trying to take the size carefully. But touching the skin was always inevitable.

The girl took it as best she could, hardening her gaze and looking straight ahead, then ended up landing her gaze on the Nazgul. She sometimes would think of what his face might look like and in her mind was looking at where she believed his eyes might be. Possibly red like the one she had... or black and empty like the darkness he came from. This helped.

"Don't rush it... if you need to take a couple of days. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." she told him. She didn't want subpar armor because he felt he had to meet some deadline. Also, if there were other orders that needed finished they came first. The orcs, especially the guards and generals needed the armor more than she did, seeing they were constantly in battle situations. It was only wise to make sure they got their armor first.

The orc smith chuckled; finally finishing taking the measures he needed and made some last notes on his paper.

"Don't underestimate my abilities. I can work fast and good, this is why I am one of the best smiths here in the mines." He told her, which wasn't a lie. He was kind of famous among his kin for his precise yet fast work. There is only one more who rivals his skill but no one surpassed him yet. Without saying another word the orc stood and left, grumbling something under his breath as he made the calculations already, leaving the room.

The small wizard smiled finding she liked the smith. Unlike most orcs he seemed rather nice, likely because his life didn't revolve so much around fighting as much as the making of the weapons and armor for fighting.

While the two still were occupied, Ren took the time to observe the hole filled with water from afar. One couldn't really see too much from his point of view, but he could tell it wasn't as deep. He also kept wondering how water can help with anyone's healing... It wasn't good for anything in his mind. Possibly to wash out dirt? But her wound isn't open anymore.

She noticed Ren's gaze was on the bath. He likely didn't understand its use, so decided to show him. She first added to the water already in the small pool by pulling water out of the air and putting it in. after that she touched it purifying it, then used fire to heat up the water for a few moments.

Now came the... fun part. If you could call it that.

While baths were very comfortable this was about to hurt quite a bit before it got relaxing. She sighed then eased herself in hissing the moment the water met her wounds. She didn't stop though until she was shoulder-deep then sighed. It was painful but it helped to get rid of the dead skin caused by the burning done to her flesh the previous day. So all and all there was a reason... well besides the fact she really needed a bath.

Despite what she did, Ren still couldn't grasp its use. If he saw well she heated up the water, seeing the steam rising from its surface, also it seemed to not help but worsen her situation, hearing her hiss of pain. Normally, orcs used hot water to cook partly some meat they wanted... And at the treehouse she used hot water to cook her own disgusting food which she consumed. Somehow. He still shuddered when he thought of its stench.

Sighing once, he decided to let her do as she wished for now and relax, possibly watch her and keep her company so she can entertain him. He was bored and needed something to do.

The child looked up, noting he still looked confused as ever but seemed to have given up trying to figure it out. She sighed then patted the spot not far from the pool.

"It's called a bath. You don't need one because you lack a body anymore and orcs and trolls don't because they are made of the earth. However human-like creatures like myself do." she replied simply. "First reason is basic. A clean body makes it easier to move. Dirt makes the body slow and stink. Not very good for combat or running. Second, it gets rid of infections and dead skin like from the burns I received yesterday for my wounds. The dead skin can easily become a problem if not treated right. Third, it feels good and is calming. Kind of like when you meditate. You are awake but your body isn't." she explained trying to keep it all in terms she knew he could understand.

Now the Nazgul officially declared mortals weird and messy.

Since when does dirt slow one down?

All he knew was that he doesn't stink, no matter if he didn't bath and neither does he mind dirt. And mortals have dead skin on their body? But isn't that a good thing since it doesn't have a scent so could be a way to hide from enemies? And calming? She is basically cooked in there... What is so calming in it? He tilted his head to the other side but decided to not voice this. He wasn't in the mood right now to start an argument. Instead, he shifted in his position and got more comfortable, letting his gaze travel first to the headboard of her bed, watching the maze before lowering it to his hands in his lap, before deciding to move and relocate to the bed, perhaps he could resume that difficult and horribly frustrating puzzle…

Hyano shook her head seeing he was still confused. Oh well. There was only so much you could explain to someone who didn't even sweat let alone needed a bath. She just let her body soak for a while before dunking her head and swimming about. When she finally finished, she climbed out and used a spell to dry herself off. It felt good to finally be clean for once; it had been a long time since she had last had a bath. She got her clothes on carefully over her wound before walking over to him and climbed onto the bed as well.

"Much better." she sighed happily looking at her friend. "It's too bad you can't enjoy such things. I'm sure you would like it as well."

The Nazgul just barely moved his hooded head as she talked and shrugged as a reply, tolerating her closeness once more as best as he could. In the past months the dark creature got used to her touch and tolerated her extreme closeness without saying a word. While he didn't understand their importance he wished to satisfy her needs of company and reassurance of his presence, just so she stays at his side. If he neglected her, she surely would find no problem in splitting from him and making her own army against his. In their current bond however he was more than sure that she won't do this. She was too attached to him now to go against him or think of claiming leadership from him.

"I find this is to my advantage. I don't need such basic activities to keep a comfortable state of mind." He explained in his own way. He found it very pleasant that he could use his own way of speech now and didn't need to resort to talking by saying simple words. He never truly wanted to learn the language, this is why he was going that slowly with it, but she did want to learn black speech so in return her mind registered it quicker. Better for him and more comfortable. "Now go and rest." he practically ordered her. "You need to regenerate quickly to keep our plans going." He never shielded his plan to take over the surface of the mountain and seep back into Mordor to free it. However in order to accomplish it, he needed a bigger army...

Hyano sighed and nodded, laying her head down on his leg. Her mind was still very awake despite her body being so tired. She found his dark aura surprisingly calming though which was why she did this so often.

"I wouldn't mind being a little more like you... but I like being able to feel... it may hurt often but it can also feel very good as well." she said, sure that even the orcs could understand that. Even though much of their lives revolved mostly around pain she was sure they understood what pleasure was as well. Maybe she should look into making woman as well. "How come there are no records of female orcs of any kind?" she inquired curiously.

Ren looked at her and if he could he would have surely raised an eyebrow. Maybe his more simple life is desired by many mortals, he didn't think she would do the same. Yes, having no emotions and no understanding of basic needs gives him a great advantage over mortals. He can look past emotions others wouldn't be able to, and can kill someone who worked with him for years because of uselessness without a second thought. However this also made his life a little... dull and boring. If he had nothing else to do a day it was hard to find entertainment with his different thinking and ignorance towards simple emotions... This is also why he can't laugh at jokes... because he can't understand them. He would have raised yet another eyebrow as she asked about... female orcs. Why in the name of the Dark Lord would he need female orcs?

"Why would I need two kinds of orcs?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, watching her.

"Breeding. Like we do with the wargs." she pointed out. "Spawning brings more orcs but if we could also have them breeding then it would be two ways of having them technically increasing their numbers." she pointed out to him simply. While she did create more wargs herself every now and again for the most part they did it on their own. She shuddered as she remembered the day she walked in on... ugh… that. Her mind had been completely blown and she had looked at the Nazgul straight in the hood and asked him what happened.

To say the least it was one of their stranger conversations.

Funny. But strange.

Breeding? Breeding orcs like this? The Nazgul instantly shook his head at the mention of this.

"That would be too slow. They would need to grow for years until they can be trained. Spawning them this way they can be put to work in a matter of few days. The small orcs would be useless for a very long time." He explained, not even wanting to hear about it. That and because he didn't want the orcs to be distracted from their duties. If there are female orcs they wouldn't be as efficient and would want to mate instead of working. He wanted their minds clearly on their goal and on nothing else. If such a thing would be born he wouldn't hesitate to eliminate it. It would even cause fights among their ranks over the females, possibly ending in deaths. He wouldn't want fewer orcs just because of their primal instincts.

The orange istar shrugged. Oh well. It was an idea anyway.

"Whatever. Better of it anyway. At least I don't have to worry about orcs being overgrown perverts." she said with a light giggle then yawned and curled up as much as her body would allow. "Wake me if anything of interest happens..." she mumbled as her mind finally calmed down enough to allow her to sleep. Sleeping when one's mind was very active was rather hard for her unless the sun was down. In that case she had no choice in the matter. She seemed to be able to go a lot longer without the needed sunlight now though which was working out well for the little wizard.

The Nazgul actually expected that she removes her head from his leg but she seemed like she had another idea. And wake her up when something happens? Doesn't she plan to wake up for the next few days? Oh well, he can stay here for a little while...

After staring at her for a little while he sighed in defeat and carefully grabbed her and shifted her, eventually setting her in his lap to sleep there. He had been thinking about increasing her comfort around him. After this rebellion he better be more careful as such annoyances can happen for the smallest of things, which also meant that she might rebel for the smallest of discomfort. At least this is what his unguided mind concluded, so wanted to make sure she felt comfortable around him and feels his support.

He wanted to reassure his power and superiority among all.

* * *

**We hope you had fun reading!**

_CA Productions_


	15. Swift Blooming

**Cubby: Everyone duck! *Dives behind the couch.***

**Ren: *Ignores her while continuing to play his video game.***

**Hyano: *Blinks and looks back at Cubby. Because of her distraction she loses the game.* Gah! No fair!**

**Ren: I'm Ren. I am never fair. I win. *Raises head in his victory.***

**Hyano: *Twitches then looks back at Cubby again. Is about to ask her why she is hiding behind the couch when a giant sneeze blows her and Ren off the couch.***

**Cubby: *Pops head out from behind couch.* Tried to warn ya. *Looks to Avp.* Bless you.**

**Avp: *Sniffles with a giant tissue pile beside him.* Th-thanks... *Looks ready to sneeze again and Cubby ducks.* Ahhh...ahhh... E-enjoy the show folks... Ah-choo!**

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Swift Blooming

_-3 weeks later-_

In the past few weeks the number of the army grew as the Nazgul imagined. The loss from the rebellion was countered a long time ago; also the still working orcs who participated against him were now mostly dead. Mining at the walls of the gorge isn't exactly safe, especially not if the people holding the ropes want your death. Their sleeping quarters also became the chamber where they keep the food and dead to eat later, just so if they die in their sleep they don't need to drag them all the way there. It was also their punishment and an example to not go against the word of their Lord.

Things went very smoothly...

Except the case with Hyano.

Ren was baffled when her behavior changed from basically one day to another and even closed him out of her room, leaving him questioning her sanity and loyalty for a moment. But the fact that she still spawned orcs and trolls was more than an indication that she was still on his side. No matter how he would call for her, she wouldn't answer but demanded he left. He would always hiss in irritation and truly left her alone for weeks now, angered and offended at the same time. However, in the past day he heard one of the guards say they saw her around, which might mean he can give her a piece of his mind about all this. Reducing his rights from going anywhere he wanted? What in the Nine Nazgul is going on with her now?

He swiftly made a sharp turn at one of the tunnels and made his way to her door. He didn't even bother knocking; thinking what enough is enough and simply stepped inside, looking around for her.

* * *

Hyano hadn't been feeling well the past couple of weeks. She wasn't sure why.

Thankfully, her stomach had healed, though, she had a scar on her back and stomach. Not much of a surprise really. However, her body had been growing quite a bit which at first wasn't all that noticeable but as she became older she felt rather annoying growing pains.

She had actually asked that Ren leave her alone for a while. She even made of point of spawning extra just so he couldn't say she needed to continue spawning. When she did finally unlock her door to him... well she wasn't the same little girl anymore.

Even she had to admit that.

While still on the short side, she was obviously built more like an adult. Maybe around the age of fifteen or sixteen years.

The young girl looked at herself in the mirror, then glared at it. Even though by most human standards she was actually quite pretty but like every girl at her age she could find every flaw. At first, she just frowned, looking herself up and down, tilting her head this and that way, her frown only deepening with each second that went by. In the end, she slammed her fist into the reflective surface, gritting her teeth as it cracked and a few shards got in her hand.

Hyano jumped as her door was opened having been focused on getting the shards out of her hand to even hear the footsteps of Ren. She looked his way then without warning sent a whirl wind at him shoving him out and slammed the door shut.

"Knock! What if I had been naked?!" she yelled at him. Considering when she was small, he had seen her naked plenty of times and it had never been a problem. However, she was not small anymore and in her mind the Nazgul was still very much a male just like the orcs that guarded her door. She was sure to do much the same to them if they didn't knock and even worse if they ever actually did catch her without clothes on.

The wraith landed heavily against the opposite wall and couldn't do anything else at first but stare at her door which was slammed shut, listening to her shouting. He stared at it for a good half a minute, not moving, as the guard at her door stared at him, shifting in his stance to try and seem as nonchalant about it as he could and averting his gaze very quickly when the wraith shifted his own gaze to him. He even whistled as if he ignored all this, kind of a wordless promise that he will not mention this to anyone.

The dark creature turned his gaze back to the door and stood, dusting off his cloak and marched up to it. He raised a hand and banged his first against the door once, not in the mood for little games this time. At least he thought she was playing... She never had a problem with him seeing her unclothed and seriously, he never cared about it if she was or not naked.

He can even see her soul if she was clothed. How much naked can she get in front of anyone?

"Stop this in this instant. What did you think you are doing? Can't I go wherever I want and how I want in my territory?" he demanded, raising his voice and hissing in the end.

"Not my room! Ugh!" she groaned and dropped onto the bed. "There are differences between girls and boys and well... ugh how in Middle-Earth do I explain this to someone who doesn't even remember being mortal?!" she complained to herself. "Girls can't see mature boys naked. Boys can't see mature girls naked! That's all you need to know!" she finally decided that was all she needed to say on the subject. She then sighed and waved her hand using wind to open the door again for Ren. She sat up hugging her pillow annoyed as ever.

She had no one here to relate to.

All the orcs were born for the most part mature; they didn't have to go through this insanity much less like a girl did. It kind of made her wish there were some female orcs, then at least she would have someone, ANYONE to ask about the strange things happening to her.

Now what is this nonsense she was talking about? Ren didn't understand a word of it. Well he did know what the words meant just not what she wanted to express with them, it simply sounded like she was trying to teach him mortal biology and behavior failures. For him there was no problem in seeing anyone naked. He saw everyone practically naked even if they are clothed... He sees their souls... The wraith shook his head and walked inside; kicking the door shut behind him and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping the floor with an armored foot in a scolding manner.

"I do not care about you being unclothed or not. It was not a problem before. Why all of a sudden do you behave this stupidly?" Of course when he walked in he did notice some changes on her even as she sat. Her face was slimmer; also her pillow looked slightly smaller in her grip. It surely didn't shrink… Otherwise he couldn't see any changes because of her position...

Hyano gritted her teeth.

He wanted to know why? Fine.

She tossed the pillow to the side before jumping off the bed and in one swift move her clothes were gone and she was naked in front of him.

"This is why!" she said turning all kinds of red. Knowing her luck he still would be as oblivious as ever to the problem she has currently. However how else was she supposed to explain this to him? She was kind of hoping some part of the human he used to be would click in and say 'Oooooooh', or something along those lines at least.

Ren just watched her and all he could do was tilt his head to the side as he tried to find a reason to her behavior. Yes, indeed she does look a little different in bodybuilt and shape. She grew at some places where at others she lost from her form, making her lines more curved but otherwise he couldn't find or grasp the reason behind her odd behavior. So, still expecting an answer to his question he just stared at her with his head tilted to the side, even giving a shrug.

The young girl groaned and got back on the bed, putting the covers over her.

He was impossible.

"It's called puberty, Ren. It's when you are between adult and child... your body does strange things and your mind goes crazy all the time..." she grumbled. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing..." she mumbled her face in the bed. "Just... pretend you understand and stop asking into it... I don't think no matter how many ways I try to explain it you could really understand." she said honestly with a sigh. "Just... at least tell the guards to knock before coming in from now on." she added. Ren didn't get it but she was sure orcs knew the difference between male and female and considering there were no other females besides wargs in this place, she did not want to deal with that kind of trouble.

Ren was as stubborn if not more than her. He did try to understand. How she says it now, he grasped that she is undergoing some kind of physical and mental transformation, which makes her... odd and crazy. But he still did not know why he had to be flung out of the room or why the orcs have to knock on a door they never had to. Actually, they never knocked on doors, but if one was locked, they broke it down to get inside the room. He also couldn't imagine himself to knock on doors here while this was his territory. Moria is his, so he is entitled to go anywhere he wished without asking for permissions to enter.

"I won't knock. I am the Lord of these mines. I am not going to ask for permissions to enter rooms..." he said and wanted to add more, but she cut him off, making him hiss in displeasure.

"It's not permission. It's a warning, so I can make sure I'm dressed. Besides... there is um... well..." she put a hand over her face. Now this one was going to be even harder to explain. "Alright. Once a month for a week I turn into a monster. Keep everyone away from this room. Just trust me, please?" she figured it was easier to tell him she turned into a monster than to try to explain THAT to him. She was more afraid of the orcs than of Ren on that one, though. While humans were not attracted to things such as smells and so on, orcs and goblins were more animalistic and she wasn't sure but she had a good guess that the smell of that time of the month could become a problem.

_A monster? _

Ren turned at this around to stare at her again, tilting his head to the side.

"Monster?" He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe that or if she truly meant as she said it. A wizard turning into a monster? He never heard about such a thing before. If she truly turns to a monster each month... then she can be more useful to him? He wondered what caused this or what effects it truly has on her. The Nazgul wanted to add more, complain about her impudence at before when she cut him off, when he noticed something glinting in the corner of his eyes. He turned his hooded head only to see the shattered mirror.

What in the...?

He turned fully and walked towards it, stopping in front of it and staring at it, not sure why this item needed to be destroyed.

The wizard sat up and noticed he was looking at the mirror. She sighed as she started putting her clothes back on.

"I broke it... I didn't like what I saw." she explained simply.

Ren couldn't help but shake his head and give one last glance at the reflective surface, murmuring to himself. "Mortals and their petty problems with their looks..."

"Last I checked you don't even have looks to look at. In all the time I've known you I have yet to see you change into a different cloak or anything different for that matter." she pointed out as she sat back on the bed. It was true that unlike herself, the wraith had yet to change in any way, shape or form. Even the little armor he wore was still very much the same. "You could at least have the smith update your armor a bit. Maybe have them sharpen your gauntlets." she suggested with a shrug. She figured considering how long it had been that it was at least time for that much. If armor wasn't properly sharpened every so often it would eventually dull at some point or another.

This was where she was wrong.

He saw his own reflection in a mirror and could see his own face; he was just ignorant to his looks as it was his nature as a wraith.

"Another advantage over mortals. I don't care about looks." He told her as he walked closer to stand around her, his gaze slowly traveling briefly to the maze on the headboard but averted it quickly, not really in the mood to try. "I don't care if I look not as pleasant to others or if I am dirty or if I look the same for thousands of years... While you take care of your looks, I conquer a town..." he chuckled thinking how human soldiers would start bathing somewhere and taking care of their hair... By the time they get back their town and stronghold is already in his hands. "No one cares about looks in my world, so stop it. You just waste time with it." He advised, crossing his arms once more, ignoring her comment on his gauntlets. There is no way in a million years that he will change these. He was used to them. Mithril shined and was too light in color for his taste anyway.

Hyano groaned, resting her head back. "Well it would be easier if I had someone to compare to. There are only males in the hole and what's worse, they are all orcs of some kind!" she groaned but knew Ren could not fully grasp what she was going through. If anything he was only seeing her complaints as annoying so they were falling on deaf ears. She rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on. She had been getting quite a few of these lately, an effect of becoming a woman she did not care for.

_She doesn't get it..._ Ren thought with a sigh and shook his head. "No need to care as we don't care about looks." He said firmly, not even wanted to hear about such a complaint again. He didn't want to listen to it for the rest of her life... Because seriously... He would just somehow glue her lips together if needed.

Her thoughts continued to stay on the fact she was only ever around orcs. Her eyes widened as another thought came to mind. "What if I ended up attracted to an orc?... GAH!" she screamed then started to hit her head on the wall. If only there was some sort of spell that could wipe away horrible thoughts like that.

He was about to turn and walk to his usual corner when he heard her comment and let his gaze travel towards her as he heard the repetitive unusual noise. He looked and tilted his head to the side, watching as she threw her head against the wall.

"Attracted?" He didn't know what to think of all of this... Her sudden change in both body and mind is maddening so far and pleaded to his silent Dark Lord that this doesn't stay like this. Or he will have to end her misery...

The girl groaned for the umpteenth time today as she laid down, rubbing the spot on her forehead. "This is why I didn't want you around me... I can't control myself lately." she said honestly and blushed.

Attraction.

How in the world does she explain that one?

"It's how creatures pick mates... You know how the wargs sometimes fight over who is the strongest to see who gets to mate and who doesn't? Kind of like that I guess." she explained to him. She rested her head on her knees. "I hate this..." she mumbled more to herself than to anyone. She hated this whole growing up thing. She was fine as a child, why did she have to change? She knew that even if she had stayed back in the forest this would have happened sooner or later but she still didn't like it.

"Just because I rightfully don't understand and don't care for petty mortal matters, doesn't make me a bad company. I am considered bad if you make it look like it. You are too much concentrating on the unpleasantries. Ignore them. No one cares anyway." He told her in a firm tone, having ultimately enough of her complaints. He heard enough in the past few minutes and decided he will not stand this behavior. The fact about this 'mate' thing confused him even more. The way she described it… will she now start fight against orcs to mate with another, to establish dominance….

What?

What does it have to do with emotions again? He knew for a fact that his brothers did choose mates as well. But of course what he didn't know was that what they called a 'mate' wasn't exactly the same what she was talking about. Their mates had no emotional connection to them; instead they were more like... 'second in commands', their right hands. No emotions there, just a more personal connection and greater trust between the two. The name of the title only showing this ultimate bond between master and servant.

Hyano actually debated on blasting him out with a whirlwind for a moment. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"That's not what I meant. I didn't want you to have to deal with me. Not that I didn't want your company... when have been very useful actually through the painful part of this but I know you hate complaining which is why I didn't want you here. Among a few other things." she added the last part quietly. She thought on it a moment. "That reminds me. What are you doing here anyway? You run out of things to do or am I needed somewhere?" she inquired curiously. It wasn't that she didn't want him there but usually he had a reason of some kind or another and he had yet to voice one. She wondered if he forgot in all the crazy that just happened.

The Nazgul simply raised a hand and out of instinct rubbed his head at her comments, not exactly sure how to understand it. He decided he didn't even want to understand. He completely dismissed all what she said, not wanting to confuse his mind even more than it already is. He heaved an irritated sigh and shook his head, now catching her last inquiry. His stance relaxed somewhat, seeing the topic was thankfully changed. This also made him think... Why did he come again? He had to tilt his head a little but eventually remembered.

"You have closed me out of this room for weeks. Don't you think I don't want to know why I am closed out of a part of my territory?" He asked curiously.

"Point, I guess." she said. "Sorry about that... It was needed. My body felt like it was being stretched from both ends and I wasn't sure how to handle it so I figured it was best to deal with it on my own." she said simply. She then sighed and then made a mental note of the time and stood up. "I need to go start the next spawn or it will set the schedule off for the whole day. You coming?" she asked figuring he would be happy to see her working and not complaining. "Oh... um... am I allowed to spawn something new?" she added the question. It had been a thought that came in her head when she started reading on spawning and when she had a whole lot of time to herself she ended up looking into it again.

Well, this was one thing he understood, so made no comment on it. He himself liked to deal with his own trouble on his own. Like when he was unsure what to do and felt desperation claw at his mind for the first time in thousands of years... He pulled back to his own little secret chamber and stayed there until he sorted it all out. Distraction was something he couldn't afford at that time. Once she announced she will go on her duty, he nodded at her question.

"I will. I will also want to inspect the newborns... From afar..." he made the last note in a quiet voice. No matter what... he still hated mud. At her last question however he turned from the door which he was about to open and looked at her again. "As in?" He asked, wanting to know what 'something new' she was talking about. He won't just let her spawn anything...

Hyano giggled at his hatred for mud. Even now she still loved playing in the stuff, kind of made her job easier that way. She opened the door and started down the hall towards the spawning chambers. She made sure to pull her hood up. No matter what Ren said, she did not feel too good about her looks. When he asked what exactly she had in mind she had to think a moment.

"Well... I noticed that sometimes even with the help of the trolls we have trouble getting through certain kinds of ground. What if I spawned something built for such work? Kind of like a mole only much bigger? Also even with the lock I put on the door there is still risk that sooner or later someone will come and break in. The orcs and goblins can't stay out there, it would draw too much attention. So, I was thinking of creating something that could be trained to be like a watch dog. A bird-like creature. That way it won't be noticed. Also, I want to spawn dragons." she added the last one a little sheepishly not so sure how he would take it. While dragons could be seen as useful that could also be quite dangerous. Ren also had a habit of putting off making choices as long as he could get away with sometimes. So he could just not answer altogether.

As he walked beside her, the Ringwraith noted that she was indeed taller than she had been. Not much but she has grown somewhat. He wondered briefly how tall she will be, and dearly hoped she won't be taller than him...

That would look just... wrong.

He hummed at her suggestions about what she wished to create. He wondered if she can truly pull this off. He never saw such creatures in his whole life and if it was truly this easy to alter the spawning spell, would have Saruman made dragons as well for them? He was a quite powerful one. Yet, all he managed to create were orcs and uruk-hai. Can she truly do this that easily? Surpassing that mighty wizard's powers this soon? Was it possible? He couldn't help but be skeptic. As she predicted, he didn't say a word about this. In the same time he also didn't give the permission so left her do the usual spawning.

The wraith accompanied her to the spawning room and stayed a little farther away, not wanting to lose his balance and slip on it, landing next to newborns... Now he would be called extremely dirty, swimming in that sticky substance...

Hyano sighed as he left her with no answer at all and walked up to the pools, seeing the newborns be dug up. She made one troll and a few goblins last time. That is normally how she did it, one troll for every four goblins then she would make three orcs or uruk-hai to every four goblins. The goblins -while they were smaller- had a nasty habit of being cocky and tended to not only get the tar beat out of them but die more often because of their behavior. So, she compensated by making one more goblin than orc every time she spawned them. It kept things even in a way. Trolls were large and lumbering and you really didn't need many and spawning more than one at a time normally ends in a fight, the trolls having not developed full thought quite yet, had a bad habit of fighting each other upon their birth.

As the troll and goblins were led out by the ones responsible for preparing them and teaching them, they already kept an instinctive distance from the Nazgul as it stood at the entrance, watching each as they passed with their head bowed and eyes curiously peeling, wondering why they are so afraid and submissive to this creature which didn't look at all like them. The wraith however basked in the feeling of superiority, feeling the impact of his rank among these creatures. He was like this by nature, seeking to make others bend to his will.

The young istar waited for the group to be taken out of the chamber before walking up to the spawning pit. Alright. _Three orcs._ She thought to herself before touching the mud and smiling. This had gotten rather easy. Her finger tips would still turn a little black each time but it was nothing she wasn't used to. The girl smirked as she got an idea and picked up a handful of mud and put it behind her back and turned walking back towards Ren.

Once the wraith noticed a movement from the corner of his eyes, he turned his hooded head, noting the wizard was returning to him. However... he couldn't help but think there was something off. Everything about her... her stance... the way she moved, it all screamed mischief. Out of caution he shifted in his stance, not sure what she planned. In the past few months she was around him, he did notice these changes before she pranked him. His gaze briefly traveled to the mud before his feet before slowly but surely meeting her gaze.

Oh...

When Hyano saw it had clicked, her smirk turned into a grin and she proceeded to throw the mud ball at him. She knew he was going to get her good for this one but considering this wasn't the first time she pulled a prank on him like this she wasn't that worried about it. Besides, when someone is due for a good prank and the closest thing you have to work with is mud... well what else are you going to do but start a mud war?

She was still too fast...

Ren made a mental note to work on his reflexes more when it comes to her and her... surprises. The wraith thought as all he could do was put up a hand and shielding his hood from getting hit, feeling that sticky... fluid dirt smack against his robe. He hissed in irritation at this and lowered his hand to lock... eyes… with her for a few seconds before swiftly bending down to retrieve his own mud ball and suddenly vanished from her view as he stepped to the side, disappearing from the entrance.

She smirked then ducked down, pulling up another mud ball. She was honestly surprised he hadn't scolded her on the spot. No. It looks like he was in for the game this time, she was glad. She needed a good time. Something to take her mind off of all her 'problems'. If you could call them that. She honestly hated the complaining as much as he did but she couldn't seem to help it. That made it all the more annoying really.

* * *

The goblin general blinked as he was called over to a mining site. He was pulled over and was told of how they had found gold here. Well... while this was nice and all they really had no use for it. Humans were rather weak for the stuff. He wondered if Ren might want to keep it to use with the humans to try to pull some into the ranks. While humans were weak creatures in his mind he was not sure how Ren thought on this matter.

"Tell Tuhul and have him go talk to Lord Ren. Until then, the rest of you pile it up." he ordered sending a goblin to send to message to Tuhul.

Tuhul sighed and nodded to the goblin as he got the news.

"Tell the general it will be done..." he said as reply and went on his own way to search for their Lord. His best bet was actually Hyano's room. He seemed to spend most of his time with that annoying brat. However he was surprised to hear from one of the guards that both of them were seen going towards the spawning pit. Instantly he took a quick turn to reach it before they leave and he has to hunt them down from the beginning.

As he rounded the last corner and went towards the entrance, just before he reached it he was surprised to feel someone suddenly duck behind him. He couldn't quite tell who it was, but by the hand on his shoulder he could tell it must be the wraith... But...

What is he doing?

Hyano waited for the wraith to come out. She was ducked in the mud some in her hair and all over her clothes. When he finally came out she did not have chance to see that he hid behind an orc before she threw the mud ball at him. The ball hit him square in the face. Hyano blinked then froze realizing just who she hit in the face.

Oh no.

The orc was about to address the wraith when he caught movement from the corner of his eyes and turned his gaze towards it. He was lucky he shut his eyes on reflex as in the next moment something sticky and wet smacked him in the face. And stayed there. He didn't say anything, nor do anything for the next few seconds, but soon raised his hands to wipe it off. Luckily it wasn't one of those unknown substances but just mud. Of course this didn't mean he won't complain about it. He looked around with his yellow eyes, trying to find the culprit, which he found not long after. His gaze quickly fell on the quite muddy wizard. He bared his teeth and snorted, narrowing his eyes.

"You!" He grit, fisting the mud that was still in his hands, shaking a little of contained anger. "I have enough of you! I didn't come here to take a mud bath! I don't have time for games but have duties unlike you!"

_It's the big mouth_. She thought to herself. While it was completely funny to see the large guard hit in the face by a mud ball she could already see him yelling at her more than this, and had the full rant already playing out in her head. 'Don't be such a child. Be useful, you little brat!' Something along those lines.

Perfect. It worked. Just as he wanted.

Ren have to give his Lord his thanks for bringing this orc to them right now. The moment the mud hit the creature in the face, the wraith quickly revealed himself from behind his living 'shield' and threw his own mudball right at her. He was surely proud of his quick thinking.

The wizard sighed and got ready to tell him off when she got a face full of mud herself, knocking her off of her feet. To her dismay, her mouth had been open for this attack, so sat up and quickly spat out as much mud as she could gagging as she found the taste of it stuck in her mouth now. She then glared up at the orc.

"Ren and I were in the middle of something. Ren was just cheating!" she yelled the last part loud enough for Ren to hear planning on getting him to stick his head out and protest her claim then finally get him square in the hood a mud ball already in her hand.

The orc took a deep breath to tell her off, but yelped as he was suddenly pushed forward by the Ringwraith as it stayed behind him, just wanted to reload his own hand with mud, so made the orc step closer to the muddy room.

"This is not true!" Came the voice of Ren as he stuck out a hand, holding up his index finger to gain everyone's attention. "I am merely using my rightful opportunity to gain support from the items and creatures in the vicinity of my environment." He explained quite long. This made the orc think that maybe he came in the wrong time...

Hyano threw the mud ball at Ren's hand, laughing as it splattered off the metal and got on Tuhul as well.

"Yes, but you know for a fact that I won't mind getting Tuhul too and if we are going to play like that then I am so getting a warg in here and have it get covered in mud then shake everywhere." she said with a smirk at the very idea. Now that just sounded funny. She smirked up at Tuhul picking up another mud ball. "I would duck." she warned him then threw another mud ball for his head again.

The orc's eyes widened as he noticed what she was doing, ducking just in time. However Ren's keen senses also picked up the warning and ducked right with the orc, also using the opportunity, he threw his own mud ball at her.

"I don't mind having the orc shield me. So, this doesn't make a difference. Other than you having to listen to his rants." he replied, pushing the orc forward again as he backed away, bending down to get more mud. He was getting good with this... "I am also entitled for advantages. This is my mud pit." he said, reminding her of his greater status, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike again.

Tuhul on the other hand was desperately trying to find a way to get away from this all.

"I have news, my Lord... So please if you could stop this... game for a few moments..." His plea however fell on deaf ears.

Hyano had turned and yelped as she was hit in the back. She laughed then rolled her eyes at Tuhul's plea.

"Oh for once in your life shut up, Tuhul, and have a little fun. Pick up a mud ball and just throw it already. You know you want to." she said with a laugh then ran right at the orc then jumped climbing up him and throwing the mud ball over his shoulder at the wraith. She then kicked off of him and quickly scooped up another ball and chucked it at Tuhul. One way or another, this orc was leaving covered in mud so he better either join in or be a good little shield and stay still.

The wraith sounded a sharp hiss as he was suddenly thrown with a mud ball which he couldn't quite place where it came from. It felt like it came from above, considering it got the top of his hood. He stepped back a few steps and started wiping the offending substance down. He hissed once more in anger and pushed the orc again to get a new ball.

"Yes. Grab a little mud and help me. Two more arms can be helpful. And don't move." He commanded as he held the mud ball, and ducked under the arms of the big 'shield', throwing it at her again.

The orc however wasn't truly all that thrilled and decided to try and give the news.

"The goblins found gold... They want to know if you wish to keep it..." he asked in between throws of the wraith, standing still as he was told, but not gripping any mud himself.

Hyano dodged the wraith's shot, getting annoyed with Tuhul. She threw another, trying to get the wraith

"Oi! Ren gave you an order didn't he?" she pointed out with a smirk, then she got another mud ball and aimed for the orc's opened mouth. Might as well make it so she wasn't the only one tasting mud today. Besides, she needed to somehow shut him up and that seemed like a good idea at the time. However, she was sure she would live to regret it considering this would make this war a two against one.

Oh well.

Hope her smaller size would come in handy for this battle.

The orc stumbled backwards as he got a nice sized mud ball into his mouth. He bent forward after, spitting it out as best as he could, narrowing his eyes as he raised his gaze to the little brat. He growled and while he stood tall, he grabbed a nice sized mudball himself. With a roar, he threw it right at her, but he didn't stop there. He left his Lord's side and grabbed more, throwing one after the other, not letting her rest.

This of course only worked to the wraith's advantage as her attention was now off of him. Soon, he grabbed his own mud balls and started throwing as well, although he didn't have that anger as the orc, so was slower and his throws didn't have as much power to them either.

The first one knocked Hyano off her feet and almost completely covered her but the second one she dodged. Well, at least he was finally in the game now. She laughed ducking and dodging the big orc while also trying to dodge the wraith's shots. She wasn't even trying to hit them anymore but was having more fun doing this. It was like playing tag, only they were always it and she was the one they were trying to catch. She finally scooped up a ball in each hand and jumped over a mud ball from Tuhul before shooting one at each of them laughing the whole way.

She was having far too much fun with this.

While the wraith ducked down to dodge the ball, having seen her grab some so he was careful, the orc seemingly didn't care as he simply put up a hand to block the flight of the ball and continued with his assault. Not only that but he was nearing her dangerously, basically chasing her with the fury he felt. His superior strength only aided him in this matter. After all he could much easily raise his feet from the mud and it didn't hold him back the way it did the wizard and the wraith. He did not stop throwing mud but kept going, soon instinctively teaming up with Ren, throwing mud at her from one side while his Lord attacked from the other.

The wizard noticed he was getting closer and closer with every throw and wondered what he planned to do if he ever caught her but she wasn't about to let that happen keeping her footsteps light so the mud didn't have as much chance to grab her. She smiled as she ran about ducking and dodging then she smirked getting an idea. She threw another ball at Tuhul before running right for Ren and jumping over him. He wasn't the only one who could use someone as a shield.

The wraith was just throwing one at her when he suddenly lost her from his line of sight. Having not seen where she went he was at a loss for a moment but got the clue as the orc's angry gaze was suddenly fixed on him... or more like... behind him. As Tuhul roared and threw one more mudball in his direction the wraith however wasn't as fast and got the full wrath of the orc...

The creature in return suddenly forgot about his anger and stepped back with wide eyes, noticing now what he did.

"Oh... I..." he couldn't end his sentence though as the wraith shrieked and in the next moment turned against him, starting to throw mud at him as well, which the orc tried to dodge, but his much larger form simply naturally prevented any fast maneuvers.

Hyano fell over laughing.

That face was priceless!

She knew Ren wouldn't kill him, not for a mud ball. Now, if he actually did something like this and it hadn't been in a situation like this he might be putting his life at risk but right now he would just earn some anger and maybe even a few laughs. The wizard then grabbed a mud ball and threw it at the back of Ren's head before quickly moving out from behind him. She couldn't let Tuhul stay in trouble the whole time. That would be no fun at all. This game probably wouldn't last much longer though, seeing the hour was surprisingly almost up.

Just as she predicted, Ren's attention switched to her, much to Tuhul's relief, who immediately sided with the wraith again without question and aided him once more, although with less anger and more caution. They positioned so they were on her either side, throwing mudballs from both sides, trying to push her towards a wall and corner her while they could. They even moved according to it, stepping when the other did, trying to force her backwards, mindful of the other, making a team yet again.

The young girl made a great show of dodging the two until her back met the wall.

Well, that could be a problem.

She moved from side to side catching a mud ball and throwing it back at Ren before something caught her attention.

"Orcs are done!" she yelled then yelped as she was planted against the wall by a rather big mud ball thrown by Tuhul. She shook off some of the mud then pointed to the movement from the orcs underground. "Can someone get the diggers in here please? And I don't know about the lot of you but... I need a bath after this next spawn." she said not able to help a laugh. That had been a lot of fun. Even if Tuhul took a bit of work getting into it.

Even if they stopped as she pointed towards the movement in the mud at a hole, only one glace from each other and a nod, and the orc with the wraith started to close in on her a few steps, but stopped after a while. Ren turned towards the entrance to shout for the diggers while Tuhul used his chance.

He launched himself at the wizard, catching her in an iron grip before swinging her just a little and making sure she landed in the mud. He didn't stop here though. With a triumphant smirk he started burying her into it, with her head peeking out.

"There is your bath. Enjoying it?" he asked as he finishes, stepping back and laughing at his handywork. The orc also went ahead and started wiping away some of the mud that decorated him. He wasn't exactly clean but that didn't bother him at all. He will be cleaner after a few days. The dirt will come off on its own.

However, Ren seriously thought of getting some aid from some water. His robe was dotted with mud at such a rate that he actually blended in with his environment here...

The orange wizard groaned, taking a moment to get her head back on the throw putting her off before spitting out some mud. She then smirked up at Tuhul's comment.

"Oh wow. The stale as a rock orc Tuhul can actually laugh and have a good time. Someone check and make sure the world isn't caving in on itself." she joked before forcing herself out of the mudbath he had put her in. She then flicked her arms to get rid of a little of the mud before pulling her hood off of her head and wiping a little of the mud off of her face. Luckily enough, her hood had stayed up though it was now very heavy with mud. She would have to spend at least an hour cleaning these clothes if not more. She waited for the newly made orcs to be taken out, snickering at the look of confusion on the goblin's faces. Once the pits were ready again she simply flicked her hand starting the next spawning. She then looked to Ren.

"You win. But next time Tuhul is on my team." she stated with a grin.

The orc turned his head back at her and growled.

"Only if it includes the chance of getting you back for all the annoyances." He replied as he stepped towards the entrance, watching the Nazgul's failed attempts to clean his robes somewhat.

Ren was still in the mud pit and it was hard to distinguish him from the mud itself if he didn't move. Try as he might, this wont come off without water. While he did not mind dirt, he didn't want to be exactly colored like it completely. Especially not mud. Plus it made him heavy. He hissed in irritation as he stepped out of the room as well, now turning his attention to the orc and informing him that the goblins should make sure to keep it and bring it to a guarded room. He didn't want to have it plundered by orcs and goblins, who wanted shiny things for themselves sometimes. After Tuhul left, the wraith looked around for Hyano. It is time to do something about their not so pleasant situation.

Said wizard had snuck up behind him and jumped up hugging him from behind. She hadn't gotten to do anything like this in some time and it felt nice.

The wraith almost successfully slipped backwards as she jumped up onto his neck but managed to right his stance after a few desperate steps. He hissed, scolding her for it but otherwise didn't do anything. Mainly because he was used to it by now. She tended to do such things often.

She gasped as she slipped and nearly fell, the Nazgul and her were both rather slick. She got her footing back and giggled.

"Alright. Bath time. Come on then." she said smiling up at him then took his hand. Partly to help him get through without falling and also if she fell she planned on taking him down with her. Once they were finally out of that horrible room she laughed a little and started walking towards her bath house. "How exactly do you plan on getting yourself clean? Are you actually going to take the cloak off?" she raised with a raised brow.

As they finally got out of the room -with him slipping and almost falling at least four times in just that little distance-, Ren still made a last attempt to wipe the mud off of his robe but it was to no avail. He was stuck with it. If he didn't do anything about it that is. The Nazgul tilted his head to the side at her question and thought for a moment. If he took off his robe it would be easier indeed. Let someone take care of it... But it would also cause him to lose his form and become one of those floating wraiths in return... All transparent and white colored... Oh no. One of his brothers lost his robe back then at the flood at Bruinen... Reforming to this state was quite long and difficult. He didn't want that.

"I am not taking it off." He demanded as he walked straight forward, actually having the idea to head to the canal and clean his robe there.

Hyano sighed.

"Fine. I have another idea. Come on." she said continuing to walk to the bath. Once they got there she closed the door and started taking off her clothes. This time she stopped at her under clothes. They weren't nearly as dirty as the upper layer of clothing and her body was tan with the stuff. She hung up her clothes then looked to her friend, then grabbed a rock and created a large thick toothed brush. She smiled then patted the floor. "Sit down." she said with a smile.

The Nazgul did opt to clean his own robe himself, never felt that comfortable to have someone else fumble around at his clothes. Mostly because he just wasn't used to it and never was... this dirty in his whole long cursed life. However he sighed, slumping his shoulders, and nodded, walking towards the edge of the bath. He sat down there cross-legged and making her work easier he reached inside his robe and retrieved his sword to not block her work, putting it to the side. Not only that but he reached inside once more and put a particularly dark blade right next to it. He never had to use his morgul blade... and he wanted to keep it that way...

The girl smiled then stepped up behind him, then wetted down the brush and started work cleaning his cloak. She started brushing the dirt off of him, and every time the brush was too full of mud to be of any help she would wash it off and continue. For a human this might actually be considered rather relaxing, seeing the bristles of the brush were very soft and made not to be rough against skin or in Ren's case his ghostly form.

Ren did not feel any better or worse as she cleaned his robe, not able to feel any pleasant feelings in trade to feeling no pain. This was one of the things he and his brethren considered as completely fair. You can't have one without the other and for the sake of not being met with the paralyzing pain, they gave up on the pleasant feelings as well all too gladly. This didn't make him less curious about how it might feel like if he could feel them. Pain included. It was so long ago...

"So is it so bad?" she teased with a giggle. She knew Ren not only didn't like being touched but didn't like having this much help. It was one thing to have someone be a servant to you, it was another to be helped.

"Yes." The Nazgul said firmly in return to her question, snapping out of his thoughts and concentrating on her again. He hated being handled like this, but he will have to look at the bright side... She is his servant anyway and it isn't him who has to brush it all off. All he had to do is sit still and let her do her job while he relaxed.

The girl rolled her eyes at his answer but continued to clean him.

"You can be such a bastard sometimes, Ren." she said with a light laugh.

The Nazgul hissed at her comment about him, looking back towards her briefly in protest, but otherwise didn't fuss over it, only murmured a few words to himself.

As she worked a question popped to mind.

"Ren... do you ever wonder what your life was like? You know, before you became a wraith? You were a king, right?" she asked curiously. She had always thought about it. Part of why she had wanted to turn him into a more human-like form was because she wanted to know what Ren really looked like. Though, she had long ago given that dream up, mostly because she had gotten so used to him as he was. She wasn't sure she would like it if he changed that drastically.

The wraith stopped all movement and sat in silence for a few minutes. He wasn't sure why she asked it. Was this just something random or did she want something with the information? He also took his time to -for the first time in thousands of years- ponder about his life as a mortal. But honestly... he couldn't remember anything by now. It was too far away... and too fogged. The only thing he knew was that he indeed was a leader, a king with his own land... And that was it. Everything else was shadowed out by the memory of his Lord... and his first tasks... The pain... This made the creature snap out of his thoughts and shook his head before answering.

"I was king. But don't ask for more as there is nothing."

The wizard noticed he seemed to tense then got lost in his own world. She tilted her head then blinked at his answer. She looked down then took his arm and started working on one of his sleeves.

"It's alright... I don't know where I came from either... When I was a baby I was found in the woods... I guess my parents didn't want me." she said softly. In all the time they had been together, she had never said anything about where she came from. Mostly because she had no reason to. They never talked about such things so she figured he didn't care. She just wanted to make him feel better about himself.

Ren's hooded head turned halfway in her direction but pulled it back to stare forward in the next second, not really finding interest in her story. While many would consider this behavior as rude, the Nazgul couldn't help but losing interest. There are many things one can find in the woods, one would be surprised... Children are no exception. They met their share of abandoned offspring of man on his journeys with his brothers. Her case wasn't unique as it seems, at least not for a creature who was almost five thousand years old and saw most of the world, even if it was shadowed and altered by his Lord.

Hyano finished with his arm then moved to his other. As she guessed, he didn't care. It was normal. She -for some reason- found some normalcy out of this. The fact he didn't care meant it wasn't that bad. Right?

"So... did you expect me to get you hit by Tuhul?" she asked with a slightly cocky smirk. She hardly believed it worked as well as it had. She just jumped over Ren and let Tuhul do the rest. He had a temper he could hardly control but was a wonderful general by orc standards. However, if he was a human, he would never have become a general.

"No." The Nazgul admitted honestly, as he knew he can't lie about it. "But I know you were the culprit..." he said in a knowing tone, turning his hooded head partially back towards her, knowing she must have planned it and it all happened because of her. "But you will get it back." His tone relaxed and said it in an almost nonchalant manner, knowing full well that he will be able to repay this. Plenty opportunities will present themselves through the years, he was sure. "One way or another." He added with a chuckle, letting her continue her work, relaxing and sometimes flexing his arm to make sure she doesn't lift it with each stroke she made with the brush.

The young girl smiled up at him, mentally excepting the challenge.

"For as long as we are working together Ren." she replied. Once she finished with his arms she started working on the base of his cloak. They would likely go back and forth for as long as it took for either one of them to die or give up. Like the latter would ever happen. They were both far too stubborn to ever actually give up, it's part of why they worked so well. If one of them wasn't stubborn at all then likely it would be more of a slave relationship then a relationship. While she knew Ren thought of her as more of his property, he didn't treat her as such. Because she was so stubborn he expected her to basically take care of herself.

"And that will be forever..." Ren corrected her as he sat still, not complaining about her work. He never intended to part with her. And given her long lifespan, he can say they will work together forever. He wasn't willing to let her go now. If things would turn ugly, he would work to end her life instead. She knew too much about him, about dark magic and about his plans to let her leave freely if she wished to quit. There is no such thing as quitting. A part of him even expected that she continues his work if he was somehow defeated and destroyed...

Hyano smiled up at him liking the comment.

"Agreed. You are the closest thing I have ever had to family. If I had a big brother I would hope he would be like you. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." she said honestly then stepped back and dusted off her hands. "Alright. Most of the mud is gone, just the ends of your cloak are muddy now. Did you want me to get that as well or do you have it?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

The wraith was pleased by her words and hissed in satisfaction to voice it. He understood somewhat the concept of a brother even if the 'family' word didn't ring a bell, seeing he had eight of them. While they weren't technically his relatives, their matching fate, looks and state gave them the strong bond they shared. They would always work together, never questioned each other's methods or thoughts as they were the same. If she thinks of him as a brother, it only meant good and just as he wanted. He had been very different with her for the past months, being close and being around her much to achieve this bond.

He succeeded.

The wraith snapped out of his thoughts at her question and looked down, seeing the end of his cloak indeed still was covered by mud. But it wasn't all too bad. At least he isn't dripping with it.

"It will fall off with time." He said as he reached out towards his weapons before standing and dusting his robe off, seeing small mud-patches here and there still, but that didn't bother him anymore. Damn mud. Why does it have to be so slippery and sticky? Why can't it be like sand? While it was sticky, it wasn't as wet and neither was it slippery. Ren sighed as he finished, noticing just now how his weapons were also covered with that annoying substance. He heaved a heavy sigh and turned towards the water, bending down and started cleaning the blades.

Damn mud...

The wizard nodded before running and jumping into the water herself. She swam along the bottom for a little while before popping her head back up. She looked at her hand and grinned, already her body was getting cleaned of the annoying dirt that was left behind.

As she jumped into the water, the liquid splashed in every direction. Including the wraith's position. He stood still and stopped every movement as the water splashed him as well, leaving him dripping with it. If one could see his face, one could see the annoyed and highly irritated look and his eyes skimming over the water, stopping at her head as she resurfaced. He stayed like this for a while, just staring at her before shaking his head and returning to clean his sword first.

Hyano swam up to the edge of the pool where he was and tilted her head as she looked over his blades.

"Do you think I should learn to swordfight?" she questioned. She had never thought about it before but the skill might be useful. Even Gandalf knew how to use a sword.

Ren didn't look at her but kept up his work.

"Maybe one day. First, become a perfect wizard." he didn't think she should concentrate on swordfight at the moment. Perfecting her magical abilities should be her first task before even thinking about learning something new. Everyone should have a specialty. Unlike him. He was the jack-of-all-trades among his kind, who actually knew how to spar, how to handle axes, greatswords and bows, but wasn't the best in either one of them. One could say this was his specialty. To be able to work with what he got. Be it sword or bow or mace.

"I guess... I don't know what else I can do though. I've already learned all the spells in the book. Became nearly perfect in the black tongue. Unless someone finds me more spells to learn I honestly don't know what else I can do." she admitted crossing her arms over the side of the pool and resting her head on them, just letting her body relax in the water for a while. She would likely have to clean the water later considering just how dirty they got and how much mud got put in the water.

The Nazgul tilted his head to the side, sighing as he retrieved his sword and finally got to the dark blade. He was careful with this one. It was rather fragile and easy to break. Of course it was intended for this weapon. Break a piece off and let it curse the one who they stabbed, making the victim one of them, although weaker and mindless. This gave him an idea...

"Try enchantment? Necromancy?" he asked, looking up at her as he cleaned the dark blade, getting the idea to have her evolve to a more useful wizard. One that is aligned with their cause and can help them indirectly, not just by fighting with magic... but indirectly through controlling undead... and enchanting more blades with the dark curse, creating morgul blades.

This made the girl thinking for a moment. Hmm… that could be useful, among other things. Although, the knowledge of having to work with dead bodies wasn't a pleasant one. While her body got used to eating meat… and seeing the dead… her nature still kept her beliefs strong. Death was just as horrible as it was many months ago. She smiled however, and nodded. Only agreeing because of the challenge and because she knew she will have to adjust if she indeed wanted this cooperation to work. But she knew much hardship will await her.

"I will start working on that as soon as possible." she said thinking it over. "I will need to ask Tuhul to bring me the next dead body. I can start with that and once I have that down I can go to enchantments." she added with a grin. She loved the fact that she would finally have something new to work on, seeing she had been SO bored, it wasn't even funny anymore. She pushed herself out of the water. "Do you know anything about the spells needed to do it or am I flying blind?"

"Flying blind." he replied as he carefully turned the blade in the water, letting the waves clean it. "Normally it was my brother, Hoarmurath who did the necromancy and he was the one who enchanted these..." he said, finally standing and holding out the cursed blade towards the wizard, but made sure to not cut her. The tiniest part breaks off and she won't be as useful to him anymore. "If you can learn the enchantment from this blade by examining it... _**carefully**_... you could start creating a new one or two." He held it out so she can take it if she wished, but he will keep it with him until she isn't ready for examining the spell on the blade. He didn't want to have his only morgul blade break.

Hyano sat next to him and carefully took the offered dark item, looking over the blade. She could feel the darkness etched in the blade itself without even touching it. She let her eyes look it over rather closely.

"He was a very powerful wizard then... there is very strong magic in this blade." she slowly gave the blade back. For some reason she understood the negative impact that could come from being cut by this blade, although the darkness that came from this blade was more than enough to warn anyone. She stepped back from him. "I wish I could have met him as well. Might have been able to help me learn faster."

The Ringwraith took back the blade and sheathed it within his cloak, finding its location very quickly, having memorized it through centuries. His hooded head turned towards her and nodded.

"Indeed. He was the... battlemage and master necromancer of the Nine but not the Master Mage. That was our leader, the Witch-king of Angmar. His magic was even more powerful." he mused, thinking back to battles where Er-Murazor showed off his skills, defeating enemies which would have been impossible to over-come without excessive knowledge of magic. "But none would have taught you anything. They weren't ones to converse with mortals." he stopped for a moment and tilted his head a little. "Well, Hoarmurath might have talked to you... for different reasons but surely wouldn't have let you tap into his knowledge. We are... jealous of each other's powers and keep ours as our own."

The young istar rolled her eyes.

"I hardly count as a mortal... though..." she looked at her hand. "Ren what if I continue to age like this... won't that eventually kill me?" she asked. She wasn't sure what was causing her body to age this way. She was sure the dark magic was the cause but she wasn't fully sure why. All she knew was that these strange changes in her body started a few weeks after her excess studying of the dark arts. She was also sure once she reached her peak age the aging would stop altogether but she wasn't sure. What if she continued to age until she turned to dust? That was not an option she was happy to think about but it had been one that passed her mind more than once.

The dark being would have frowned at her question if he could, but instead was forced to tilt his head to the side to give voice to his confusion on this matter.

"Do wizards age until they die?" He asked, stepping closer. He himself wasn't sure at all. None of them ever worked with a wizard like her before. Each istari they swayed was already fully grown, although he had no idea there was even such thing as 'growing up'... But he never saw any of them turn to dust... "Why do you ask?" He also wasn't sure why she asked this... their topic wasn't exactly about dying, or about istari.

"I don't know. Not that I know of, but no istar has ever aged this quickly either." she replied to his first question then mulled over the next one. "You said your brothers wouldn't talk to a mortal. Istari aren't technically mortals. The only istari that I know of that have ever died were in fact killed. I think by most accounts that make istari count as immortal." she explained to him though her mind was still thinking on the other facts. She was found in the woods. She believed at one point she had been a human but she couldn't be sure. Did that make her different from most istari? She kind of wished Gandalf was here so she could ask or maybe Hoarmurath. He might have some knowhow on her kind to know what was going on. Oh well. She would figure it out one way or another.

"You know what I mean..." Ren sighed in irritation. "For my kind everything is mortal that can be killed. Be it istari or elves." he explained, knowing he will never get used to having to explain himself and the words he used. Well, the question about her possible 'aging until she turns to dust' was kind of making some sense now... in a way. He surely didn't know anything about wizards or how fast they aged, if they are born like orcs or growing like her... He didn't even make any difference between grown creature and child, not understanding the concept of 'growing up'. He simply couldn't wrap his mind around it that creatures are first tiny, then suddenly grow. Or over time. How do they grow? Why? And why are they so small as newborns? Why aren't they born as grown? Wouldn't it be more useful not having to 'transform'?

All these questions swirled in his mind many times when they are talking about things like these, but never voiced them because of his pride. He was supposed to know everything. And he likes to think he does. However the question of the wizard is her own to answer.

"I don't know either. What is your age?" Maybe knowing how many years passed between now and her... spawning... might bring some light to this situation.

Oh boy, that was a hard one. Keeping track of one's age was a rather hard task among the istari since they lived so long. Most just didn't. Sometimes younger istari were treated as older for this reason because they would act and look older despite them being younger.

"Hmmm... let's see... I was found a little before the second age I believe... I would say... somewhere around six thousand years or so maybe... I think..." she said putting her hands on her hips. She wished there was a better way of keeping track of time for istari. She would have to put that as a side-project. It would prove useful if she could keep track of days down here as well. It was sometimes rather hard to tell between night and day, and if she didn't pass out after long periods out of her room she might never know.

Ren held back the shocked sound he wanted to give... This little wizard here is older than him? He shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand but couldn't help it.

"And you wonder why you started to age... Don't you think it is time to become adult now?" He himself lived in the middle of the second age, which made him about five thousand years old. He also can't remember the istari as younger than they were... Were they sent here as the way they look now? Or... Maybe something triggered her aging process? Like.. She hit that particular age in the last few weeks that marked the beginning of 'growing up', or as he calls it the 'transformation'? But still... Not aging as fast for six thousand years, only staying as a dwa- ehm…'child'? Maybe something blocked her aging and now finally this block was gone somehow?

So many possibilities...

The young girl guessed he was right. She had been stuck as a little girl for many a year and not once had she ever questioned it and neither did anyone around her. She wondered why she had never even bothered to really think about her age. Sure, she had wanted to grow up so she could prove herself as a wizard to the others but she had never wondered why it was taking so long. She just thought it was an istar thing.

"I guess... all the wizards I know were old men that never got any younger or older in all the years I knew them. I guess I just never thought about it." she admitted. Maybe she was doing what her body felt was right now. She shook her head pushing the thoughts to the side before looking up to him. "Do you think I will make a good adult?" she inquired curiously. She wasn't really sure herself, but only had men to base herself off of and she was sure female adults were different in many ways. She had no idea if she would make a good woman or not.

What other confusing question is this? Ren certainly didn't like so many questions being asked one after the others, especially questions to which the answer cannot be given by him...

"A good adult? What do you mean by that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, not sure what she wanted to know or what she meant by that. How is someone a... 'good adult'? What do you call a 'good adult'? Did she mean her future powers or her behavior? Or both? Or none? Maybe she meant something else... His current species also didn't help with this question as he failed to register most traits. Traits she might be asking to be rated. And the only rate he knew was the rate of how useful she is to him.

Hyano shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Ren. I think I'm asking the wrong person. You are quite good at many things but you thought I was a dwarf for a long time before you realized I was just a child. I think I will just have to wait and see." she said. When she found out about that one she nearly died laughing much to the wraith's confusion. A dwarf? Seriously? Has he ever actually seen a dwarf? Even by their standards she had still been rather small. Dwarves were thick-built creatures much like orcs but they only came to about a normal sized orc's mid section. And that is talking about a tall one. Though, considering her spit-fire personality she could believe that she would at least get along with a dwarf if she ever met one. She would at least be able to keep one in its place if it stepped out of line.

The wraith felt offended greatly and stepped closer to her, pointing his index finger at her.

"How was I supposed to know that human spawns are this small? If something is small it is a dwarf. End of story." he said firmly, making sure to mark the end of this whole 'dwarf thing'.

He hated it when she brought it up and laughed about his inexperience with mortals and their spawn. He was not supposed to know anyway as he never needed that knowledge, and doesn't need it now. And never will. This was a matter he did not find interest in as it won't bring him forward in his goal. And as far as he knew, he did not cause any harm with thinking she was a dwarf, now did he?

"Alright then. If there is nothing else I will retreat to my own company for a while." he said as he stepped away from the bath, walking towards the exit of this room. He tended to vanish sometimes and come back again after a few hours. No one really knew where he went to and no one dared to ask. It was his business and his alone. Unknown to them he had a small room for his own where he gathered items he found interesting and which attracted his attention. There were basically many items from junk to -unknown to him-quite valuable gemstones the dwarves left behind when they lived here. He spent some time here to relish in his collection and meditate, simply be alone while he could before he is forced to abandon his little chamber and resume his duties as Lord of Moria.

The young wizard giggled lightly and nodded.

"Have fun, Ren." she said though he technically couldn't have fun.

Now that she was clean she walked over and started cleaning off her clothes. An easy enough task really, well, if it wasn't for the fact there were layers of mud caked on the poor garment. She sighed but got to work anyway. By the time she finished her underclothes were dry. She looked over her handywork and decided to leave them there to dry for a while. Ren still wouldn't be back for another couple of hours or so. Oh right. She still needed to ask Tuhul about getting the body she needed. She looked herself over a moment then sighed.

Oh well.

_Not like anyone would really care anyway._ She thought to herself then walked out of the bath and down the hall to find the loud-mouthed orc.

The orcs didn't take notice at first about her... clothing, being used to her walking among them and were extremely busy with their own duties. The workers concentrated on mining, transporting and forging, while the guards were standing above them, doing their own duties by watching them and patrolling.

But after a while a few of the guards did take notice.

It was quite strange though. They never saw a female in such little clothing -at least not while they weren't in a killing frenzy- and couldn't help but stare, follow her form as she went about until she vanished. While it wasn't the first time she showed herself in such little clothing, she was also never this…. matured… Of course not all orcs noticed as they didn't give the news to each other, but some did and simply kept it to themselves.

Hyano noticed she was being watched but was slightly confused by it. She wasn't an orc. So it didn't register in her mind that they would feel any attraction towards her in the least. She shook her head deciding to ignore them and continued to look for Tuhul. She listened closely until she finally heard that annoying yell of his.

Oh wait... she heard another voice she knew.

The goblin general.

Oh great, they were fighting again, likely over some order the goblin gave Tuhul. Like that was ever going to change. She turned a corner and like she thought they were in the middle of a yelling match. She was surprised one of them wasn't dead yet to be honest.

The goblin blinked, being the first to see the girl, seeing Tuhul's back was to her. He honestly forgot what they had argued about for a moment before shaking his head. What in Sauron's name was that girl thinking?!

"Do you even listen to what I am saying?!" Tuhul roared at the goblin, one of his hands resting on the handle of his sword, ready to unsheathe it and stab the goblin in the gut. How dare he give him orders! They have been through this a lot. He still treated him like he was nothing more than a guard. When does it finally reach his brain that he was a general now too, and had equal rights, which meant he will not take any more orders from him but only directly from their Lord. What was more irritating was that he wasn't even looking at him anymore. He bared his teeth and finally unsheathed his sword, poking the goblin with it as warning at first. "Look at me when I am talking to you, rat!"

The goblin snapped out of his haze as he was poked than growled up at Tuhul. He didn't have to say anything though because Hyano did the work for him.

"Oi! Tuhul! Could you shut your trap for once?! I have been calling your name for a whole minute now!" she yelled. The stupid orc was so loud it was hard to get her voice over his. She had one hand on her hip while her other shoulder was slumped in annoyance her hand hanging limply.

The goblin snickered lightly then batted the sword away and pointed to her. "Yes Tuhul. Your wife is calling. Better see what she wants." He teased the larger orc with a smirk. Oh this was too good.

The orc couldn't help but sigh in annoyance but before he turned around he made sure to punch that snickering goblin in the nose for his remark.

"Say that one more time... I dare you... And your teeth will be my next targets..." He threatened with a growl and pushed the other creature away before turning around. "Now what do you want you brat? Didn't you find anyone else to annoy through your stay?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. He of course noticed her... lack of too much attire... which also caused him to stare and look her over despite being angry at her. So, she is offering such sight? Good. He did deserve it after the months of suffering because of her.

The wizard blinked as the goblin went down from the punch. His nose was probably broken but he would be fine. She then looked up at him, his comment making her raise a brow. What made her blush, though, was the fact he was staring at her. It was one thing that everyone else was doing it but him? Seriously?! She looked away getting annoyed.

"Next dead body you find, bring it to my room. I need it fresh. I'm working on something." she told him bluntly then crossed her arms over her chest feeling herself become self-conscious again. Damn it! She did not like this.

"Aham..." He wasn't sounding exactly convinced to do as she said, and certainly isn't as pleased that his view was cut from her chest. But that is something he kept to himself for now. For now. "And I don't think it would be a good idea to lose a portion of food just because you are 'working on something', which might or might not work or be useful to my people." he frowned, growling, absolutely against the idea of removing a part of their food for her little... experiments.

"One, correct yourself. Last I checked, these were Ren's people. Not yours." she corrected him rather quickly. "And if you must know I'm working on bringing the dead back to life. So YES it is useful and it was Ren's suggestion so unless you want to take it up with him I think your food supply can live without one body." she added explaining herself. She had learned to do that much while being down here. She was forced to move her arms down a little. Mostly because it was rather hard to keep her arms over her upper chest like that. It was not comfortable so naturally her mind moved her arms down.

"Last time I checked I am an orc, which makes these creatures my people. They are just the same way mine as our Lord's as they are my kin's." He corrected her, watching as she lowered her hand to his delight, but it was quite easy to shield it with the anger he felt. "And how should I know you say the truth? I certainly wasn't approached with the question. And if you want such pity work to be done, then ask a freaking guard, don't mess with me anymore. It isn't my job to do petty tasks. I am a general." he told her firmly, well, at this point he was more talking to her chest than her face, unable to help himself anymore. It was a nice sight really and he was an orc. Orcs aren't ashamed for acting on instinct.

Hyano twitched as he not only yelled at her but had his eyes glued to her chest. Oh dear Sauron she might just kill him. She had turned a deep shade of red by this point.

"... Tuhul... before we continue... move your eyes... to my face... or look away BEFORE I BLOW THEM OUT OF YOUR SKULL!" she screamed slamming her foot down and a boulder fell and hit him square on the head. It wasn't a cave in. She had done it and could easily bring this whole mountain down on everyone if she wanted to. She did create the seal on the ceiling after all; however she was just trying to knock some sense into the orc in front of her.

This was far too embarrassing.

The orc was forced to close his eyes as the rock hit him and stepped back, shaking his head. He noticed her blush and couldn't help but smirk. So... this was something that agitated her? Good... Very good. Time for a payback for all the embarrassment she caused... all the suffering and all the pain... So, without wasting time he stepped forward, returning his gaze down to her chest, outright staring and not at all hiding it or attempting to watch her eyes instead.

"Oh, so you want to tell me that you dressed up like this so we can't look at you? Why else would you wear this little if not for our viewing pleasure?" He must say it wasn't a bad view. He actually remembered her a child still, but now she looked different. Her curves were all in the right place now, and she grew. He wondered how she did that.

Hyano turned even redder.

"My clothes were heavy and dirty from the mud fight earlier today. I had to wash them and they were too wet to wear..." she was trying her best not to let it bother her that he was ogling her in such a way. In reality she wasn't fully sure how to feel about it. Part of her couldn't stand it while the other part enjoyed the attention.

It was maddening!

That was likely why this made her so embarrassed. The fact that part of her actually liked the fact that he liked looking at her... waiting a second. She looked up at him, then got a smirk on her face.

"Wait... viewing pleasure?... Does that mean you... the big bad Tuhul who hates everything about me... actually enjoys looking at me?" she questioned him. She moved her hands to her hips. Oh, two could play this game.

The orc wasn't fazed at all by her claim. He won't let her get through him this time. He was determined to cause her discomfort more than anything. As much as he can get away with. He just smirked at her claim and stepped closer, standing just a few feet away from her now, his yellow gaze just briefly glancing at her face before returning to stare at her chest.

"Well, at the very least you do have some kind of use. Nice of you to deliver yourself in a silver platter." He chuckled before stepping closer again. "After all these months... but I wonder if you truly are worth it."

Her green eyes met his for a moment and wasn't sure how to take his comment. Should she be offended because he is acting like she is a whore or that he basically said he wasn't sure she would be any good... doing that. She gave him an annoyed look before smirking, then took a step forward herself. She then leaned forward for a second giving him an even better view for a moment, then grinned before jumping up so her arms were around his neck and she was using his chest plate to keep herself up. She then whispered in his ear.

"You wish you could find out." she then kicked off him and started walking away a sway in her step. "Have that body to my room as soon as possible, please." she called as she walked away her hands behind her back. That had been... kind of fun actually.

Surprised by her sudden move, the orc reared back a little, blinking at the sudden closeness and the sudden... good view. He didn't have time relish in it thought as she whispered in his ear which caused him to growl. He did not move after her as she walked away but did get angry at her once more. She is trying to get the better of him as it seems, even in this situation.

"You are lucky I have this self-control!" He shouted after her angrily. "You do it to anyone else and let us see how long you can keep your virginity! Perhaps you will let us view more for those dead bodies!" He chuckled at the end but turned around after and walked off as well, laughing and murmuring. Yes, he wondered how long it will take for one of the orcs or goblins to snap... or if she will risk messing with him again.

The young girl raised a brow at his comment though she had to admit he was probably right. Based on the way everyone was acting that was a possibility. She hoped this wouldn't cause infighting among them. The little girl or rather the young woman walked back to her room. All the while still earning looks from everyone. For some reason she didn't like it though. When everyone else looked at her it made her feel strange. Nervous maybe. She had never been that way before so she didn't have a name for it.

Why was it different when Tuhul did it?

Maybe because she actually knew him. The others... not quite so much. The ones she had spawned didn't seem as interested as the ones she did not create. Maybe it was because in a way she was their mother. That would be kind of strange. She got back to her room and chose to stop by the bath getting her clothes. Not fully dry but much better. She lit her hands with fire and heat-dried it for a little while. When she put her clothes on finally she sighed. She always loved it when she did that. Made her so warm all over. She finally stepped out of the bath and blinked as the guard seemed to be waiting on her to walk out. Probably hoping to get a view again. She rolled her eyes then went to her room.

"The whole lot of ya are pervs." she mumbled as she closed her door.

The orcs snickered as she passed them, still giving her hungry looks, but more to agitate her than anything else. One of them stepped after her and shouted before she left.

"We are not the ones walking about the mines almost naked! Why do you hide all of a sudden? Gotten shy?" He asked, laughing as he gestured for the others to move now. It was time to go back to their duties. But that didn't mean they won't be on the look-out for her.

In the mean time, Ren emerged from his own personal room and reached the mines again, now fully refreshed and in a good mood. He found another piece of shining glass not long ago, which only added to his good mood. He decided to walk about the corridors and patrol, see how the orcs are doing their jobs and if everything goes according to plan. His steps were easy and relaxed, not hurrying anywhere. His better mood was also welcomed by the creatures. It meant less scolding hisses and less dark aura flooding their minds.

They were doing their jobs. While also talking about the event from earlier. Yes the girl walking about in her underclothes was considered an event, considering she was the only female that had ever walked about the caves that wasn't a warg.

EVER.

That and it had all been a good laugh adding to it all the more. Some were even talking about the way she had acting around Tuhul which of course earned some laughter here and there. It was hard for some to get over the fact that not long ago she had actually been a little girl. They wondered what in the world happened.

The talking didn't go unnoticed as the wraith walked among them. He did have to hiss at them here and there to stop chatting and work harder. Of course he wasn't all that educated in the matter of... attraction but he had a good idea that her concern not long ago they discussed might have been about this exactly. And he didn't want to have his servant being handled like this! Silencing groups of orcs and goblins wasn't a hard task, considering just a little taste of his dark aura caused them to do their tasks a little harder. Shaking his head, not at all pleased that his good mood was ruined, the Nazgul made his way towards Hyano's room, taking his time, not hurrying.

All the while Hyano sat in her room waiting on both the body and Ren. Her eyes moved to the mirror and looked over the broken shards for a moment before standing up walking up to it. She then waved her hand and the mirror started to fix itself once more. This allowed her to see herself. The orcs all seemed to like looking at her...

Did this mean she was actually... pretty?

Once there, the Nazgul opened the door as usual, knocking didn't even cross his mind.

Hyano jumped when the door was opened. Thankfully she had relaxed quite a bit since earlier today when he first pulled this stunt. She smiled when she saw him but it faltered when she noted he didn't seem to be in a good mood. Normally he was in a great mood after going... where ever it was he went. She still didn't know and didn't really ask though she had a good guess he was hoarding somewhere.

"What's wrong?" she asked instinctively tilting her head.

The Nazgul closed the door and walked in a few more steps before letting his invisible gaze wander to his servant.

"Maybe it would be more comfortable for everyone if you decided to put on more... clothes while you venture outside." He decided to get right to the point, not wasting time. "I had to hiss all too many times at them to get back to work instead chatting about it." He most certainly didn't like this, seeing they are losing hours of mining. And he also didn't like it if someone talked... like that about his servant. She is supposed to be his right hand… Fearless, terrifying, deadly. Not… the subject of orcs in rut.

The girl blushed and looked down.

"I wasn't expecting it to be honest. I um... well I figured I'm not an orc or goblin so they wouldn't feel any attraction to me. My clothes were still wet and I wanted to ask Tuhul about getting the body to practice on... I honestly didn't realize how bad it was until Tuhul pointed it out to me." she explained herself looking down. Okay, maybe she should have known better but she honestly didn't think her being a female would be a problem as long as they stayed away during her time of the month. She still had a few days until she had to deal with that again thank goodness. As long as Ren believed she had turned into a monster and keeps everyone away she should be fine.

Ren could only shake his head as he stepped closer.

"At least this was a good lesson for you." He simply said and raised his gaze, looking around before returning to look at Hyano. "How is your training coming along?" He asked, despite clearly not seeing a trace of it. He thought maybe she already finished. He had been away quite a while. He slowly walked about before stopping and sitting down on the edge of the bed, grateful for the small pause.

"Haven't gotten much done besides a restoration spell on the mirror." she said pointing to the fixed mirror. "I asked Tuhul to bring me a dead body a long time ago and he has yet to do it. He didn't really believe me when I told him it was your idea and at the time he was more... interested in something else anyway." she replied before sitting next to him. She didn't want to get Tuhul in trouble but she really did need that body and considering Tuhul can get them the moment they die he was the best person to ask. Not just someone who she loved to annoy. However that was true as well.

"Petty instincts." Ren sighed, shaking his head, having an idea about what she talked about. Must have something to do with her trouble not long ago.

"Instincts can be useful, Ren. You have them too though yours aren't controlled by emotions. Just survival." she pointed out with a shrug.

He couldn't help but also question why she was so content to ask for that particular orc to do everything. He was now needed, a general, which puts him above the work she wanted to make him do. "Ask someone else to bring you the body. Problem solved." He simply said, pulling up his legs to sit cross-legged. For him it was easy to give a task to someone else if the one before failed to do as he asked.

Hyano sighed, thinking. He was right she could ask someone else.

"Maybe but I would rather have a fresh body that isn't just killed for no reason. That would be a waste and I put enough work into making those things. I shouldn't just have one killed. Especially since I'm not sure if I can bring it back yet. Tuhul handles inviting and is closest to anyone who does. If anyone can get me a fresh kill, it would likely be him or one of the other generals. Besides I think it would be best I don't go out there again for a little while." she said cringing as she thought on how they were treating her right now.

As if to answer her question the Nazgul shrieked, shifting in his position to get more comfortable. In the next moment the guard that stood at the door stepped in, bowing to them and looked up awaiting command.

"Why do you think you have guards?" Ren addressed her before turning his gaze back to the guard. "Bring us a fresh dead. No matter what and from where." He told the orc, who bowed once more and backed out.

"I always thought that was because you wanted to keep tabs on me if I ever left my room or keep anyone you didn't want in here out." she admitted with an eye roll. Likely considering the command they would just go kill the first orc they found and come back. It was easier and faster that way. However she did not want the dead to be wasted. She guessed she would just have to learn the spell faster then. She would at least have a few days before the body's stench became too much to bear and it would have to be taken away. She had gotten used to the smell of the dead, since she had no choice but to eat meat, though, she ate as little as she could get away with. However even Ren would have to agree a rotting orc corpse can only be stomached for so long. "How much longer until we start work on breaking the surface?" she inquired turning her eyes to him.

The Nazgul turned his head towards her, not exactly expecting the sudden question. Taking over the mountain was so far away a while ago that he honestly wasn't truly concentrating anymore on that but to strengthen their living space and make it more safe and sturdy. However, now that she started spawning the desired creatures, the day of moving on was coming closer. Rapidly at that. He returned his gaze towards the door and stared at it.

"Not much longer. Just thousand more orcs. Then our army will be able to maintain the surface just like keep working down here." He explained, wishing to have an even greater army than what he has now. Learning from past mistakes, he wants to be prepared this time, having enough backup is essential.

"Good. I can't wait. It will be nice to see the sun again." The young girl said more than a little happy at the idea that she will finally be above ground again. She had spent quite some time underground now and she was used to it but she wanted more than anything to see the outside world to feel things like wind and sunlight from the sun. While this room fulfilled her body's need for the light it wasn't nearly as good as real light. It was a lot like giving someone a taste of a cake's icing but not letting them enjoy the whole piece. It was torture sometimes.

The Nazgul involuntarily shuddered at the thought of the sun and its effects... It will be more than likely causing them trouble once they reach the surface. It will weaken them all and blind him, making them not as effective up there as they would be down here. For a moment he was thinking about making Hyano learn a spell which controlled weather, and possibly shield the sun from the area they occupied, completely dismissing her desire to see that damned object on the sky. He didn't need it, neither his troops. So why risk a whole army for one single person.

Just as he was thinking about this, the door opened, revealing the orc guard who usually did the tasks if he was needed, hauling in a quite fresh corpse of a goblin which still bled. The reason of death was visible. His chest was caved in, more than likely a rock fell on him as he mined. His yellow eyes were still open, his mouth also wide with a silent scream. His death surely wasn't as sudden as he had time to shout. The guard put the body on the ground and simply left the two, resuming his duty as a guard.

Hyano sat up and cringed at the body. Well, that was... pleasant... She shook her head. Who was she kidding? It was bloody nasty. She picked up a rag and got up, tossing it over the goblin's face. The last thing she was about to do was look at THAT as she worked. The lifeless eyes… the very last moment of its life was printed on its face as a timeless memory. Besides, she didn't need his face to do her work. She looked at Ren.

"You can hang out if you like but I'm not going to be doing much talking for a while." she told him not wanting him to try to talk to her while she was working. During her spell training it had been fine but this was different. Far more dangerous. She sat cross-legged beside the corpse and put her hands over it. She then closed her eyes and started to whisper letting her mind fall into her work.

Ren didn't answer just sat there, watching her for a while, thinking she had a reason to tell him to not talk to her. Seeing her concentration, he decided to occupy himself with something else while she worked. He didn't want to leave for sure. While it was boring to wait, he wanted to be there when she succeeds with her necromancy. While this spell might bring back the dead and make them move, they won't be truly more than walking and animated corpses as they won't remember their past nor can they truly talk, just do as their creator said and ordered them. Making them absolutely amazing workers. If these could take over the mining... His army would be free to be released from this duty. However the spell only works for a certain period of time. Probably about half a day at most before the corpse falls again. But then again... one can only just go ahead and cast the spell once more. Finding her practice however extremely boring, the Nazgul slowly but surely shifted his attention to the maze at the headboard. _'Oh hello... haven't seen you in a while..._' Ren chuckled at his own thoughts and simply turned towards it, resuming trying and solving this.

Hyano was dealing with her own maze at the moment. Every spell no matter what kind starts the same way believe it or not. One has to pass through certain energies in order to gain the needed access to the power. The words of every spell help with this providing keys into each energy that is needed. However, they are not technically required. So Hyano is using this fact to basically guess and check her way into the world of the dead reincarnated. Not all energies involved were dark, just the majority. One Hyano knew she would need was fire. The giver of life. Water which helps the blood to flow. Wind which allows the lungs to breathe and earth which in this case held all the elements needed to create the body itself. After that though... well that is when things got tricky. Hyano's finger tips started to turn black as she continued to work not even seeming to notice.

The Nazgul didn't seem to take any notice of the situation as he continued gazing at the maze for hours, trying to solve it on his own again. It has been so long since he worked on it, so started using paths he already tested before, only to notice that they were familiar, causing a silent hiss uttered by him. He raised his finger for the umpteenth time in that few hours to follow yet a new path, only to reach just halfway when he got to a dead-end. Ugh... This can't be! How can a maze be this hard! The wraith shook his head and pausing his suffering he turned his hooded head towards the wizard's direction, watching her as she tried to bring back this dead here. Well, it didn't look like she will succeed in her first time trying it, so averting his gaze he concentrated on the cursed maze again.

Oh how right he was.

Out of nowhere the body quite literally blew up in flames, sending Hyano flying and hitting the opposing wall.

She groaned. Okay. That had been the wrong combination. Maybe she better gets a pen and paper and writes that one down so she doesn't do it again. She held her head then blinked as she saw her hands were completely black. Well, this hadn't happened in some time. She tried to speak and nothing came out. Well, nothing she could hear anyway. She looked and saw in the mirror what had happened.

Oh damn.

The girl had allowed herself to turn completely black again both eyes red now. This was expected considering the kind of magic she was playing with but considering she didn't remember the first time it happened it was no surprise she was shocked by it.

"Ren?" she said looked around for the wraith hoping she hadn't hurt him.

Well, the wraith wasn't on the bed anymore and nowhere to be seen, but a low hiss from behind the bed gave his position away quite quickly. At the sound of explosion and the sudden lick of the hot flames sent the Nazgul jumping off from the bed and behind it in hopes to be not caught by the fire and save his cloak.

Damn fire...

He stayed there for a few moments until he heard her speak and soon call for his name. Maybe she did not hear it but he heard it loud and clear. She was simply talking in another frequency which cannot be heard by her kind. But he was more than capable of doing so. He hissed in return to her call and emerged from behind the bed, his gaze fixed on the body... at least what remained of it. It was blown up alright, pieces of its burning flesh were scattered around the room. The body itself was still on fire here and there. The wraith sighed as he stood, taking a few steps forward before shrieking, calling in the guard to clean the mess up. He didn't yet notice her change as his attention was more on their environment and the body.

Hyano heard his... well she knew it was supposed to be a hiss but for some reason it didn't sound right. She actually heard a voice. It was strange... almost human. She tilted her head for a moment confused by it. Were her ears playing tricks on her? She looked up and saw him. noting that he looked the same. Same cloak and so on. However when he turned around her eyes widened.

His usually empty hood and the never ending darkness within it was now illuminated by two deep red glowing dots, which were positioned just like eyes. If she concentrated better… the glow gave light to ghostly features. White and fading…

Was that his face?!

"Ren?.. What happened to me?" she asked though she had a feeling he couldn't answer her any better than she could at this point. She knew her body turned black but she had never seen it get this bad before... well she couldn't exactly say it was bad... it didn't seem to be causing her any real harm besides the unholy pain it always caused. She was lucky she had gotten used to it long ago or she would have passed out a long time ago. However she wasn't sure it was a good thing either.

This was when Ren's gaze finally fell on her and her black figure. He could remember this problem from back then when she had trouble with casting black magic spells. This blackness would engulf either her arm or her whole chest, and now it is all over her body. Even her eyes seemed to have changed to red once more. She had that too a while ago and the red color of one of her eyes never seemed to leave her. He walked up to her and reached out, touching her arm first as he inspected it before letting go of it and touched her face, raising it to look up at him, turning it slightly and touching the area around her eyes.

Hmm...

He heard her question clearly and couldn't really answer it differently than what she guessed before.

"An effect of the black magic I think.- You had this before. It will go away with time." he told her as he let her go completely and watched as the guard started cleaning the room, picking up the scattered flesh pieces while another walked in to help, picking up the body and hauling the useless piece of flesh outside. Possibly to be eaten later. It was still good for that.

The orange wizard listened to him, his voice sounding less like hisses and more like a voice trapped deep in a hole in a cave. It was the oddest thing anyone could explain and unless one heard it themselves they probably wouldn't believe the description. She understood that he could hear her though, even if she couldn't hear herself. She allowed him to inspect her while her own eyes rested on the ghost of a face in his hood. Part of her wanted to reach in and touch it but she thought better of it. Her hand would probably go right through it anyway considering how it looked. When he finished his inspection and the guards went to work cleaning she let her eyes move to them.

"You might want to be careful with that. I'm not fully sure what I did to it so it could easily poison anyone who eats it." she warned. She wasn't sure of this fact. She just didn't feel like getting yelled at for not at least telling someone it could happen.

The guards did note her warning and quickly discussed to dump the body and its remains into the gorge instead and won't bring it to the other bodies as meat. It might infect the others if it stays too long with their food. The other guard walked over to the body as well and helped his comrade hauling it to the door and out of it, closing the door by kicking it shut. The room seemed to be cleaned by the remains but the stench of burned flesh still remained, which was slowly suckled out by the air as it moved upwards and out of the cracks which led to the surface.

"Should I go again?" she asked leaning back against the wall.

The Nazgul looked at the wizard and thought about it. Well, while she knew what she did wrong, it would benefit her talents if she continued now while the experience is fresh. However it most certainly wouldn't benefit her body and health. And he can't risk her for necromancy. What use is she to him if she damages herself? He shook his head and walked aside.

"No. Rest for now. Once this... blackness goes away you may continue." he replied as he moved to the corner and decided to stay here, see if it has any other undesired effects. Just in case.

Hyano nodded, figuring that would be his answer. She slowly got up and walked about. She wasn't really feeling tired but looked about for a moment until her eyes landed on the mirror again. She touched her cheek but felt nothing. It was so strange feeling no sense of touch but feeling complete pain at the same time. She had noted the orcs could hear her as well. So dark beings could hear her but she couldn't hear herself. How unusual. She shook her head then looked to the bed. She didn't feel the need to sleep though, there was nothing in her that wanted to rest. She thought for a moment then turned her red eyes to Ren.

"Can I go explore the mines for a while?" she questioned. "I'm not tired and I figure I might as well do something while I wait." she added figuring it might help her case if she gave a reason for why she wanted to go.

"Go. To. Sleep." The wraith almost commanded from his position on the floor in the darkest corner of the room. "Your body might need the rest to recover from it. You can go explore when it looks better." He said firmly, his tone showing the finality of his words. He didn't want to risk her or have her fall to her death somewhere, passing out from this blackness all of a sudden. Or cut herself because she can't feel anything... He didn't truly know what effect this meant or what it does to her, so all he could do was guess and simply forbid her to do anything else than rest until her normal color returns.

The istar let out an annoyed sound similar to his hiss before doing as told, making the wraith turn towards her, surprised that she is capable of uttering such sounds. She got on the bed but still didn't want to sleep. She thought for a moment deciding to take a moment to analyze her situation since she had the time. She noticed that along with everything else she had to think about things such as breathing and blinking. While normally this was automatic her body no longer felt the need anymore, so kept forgetting it seemed. She also noticed that every time this happened it always started at her finger tips. She was honestly surprised her hands weren't permanently black because of it with how often they had been turned alone. She noted that she had to also think about movement. Such as jumping and walking. Again things that normally were automatic but because she lacked feeling of any kind her mind no longer put that under auto-pilot it seemed. She also noticed the world looked different. Not just Ren either. Little things. She could see energy in the air and every now and again she would reach out to touch it and blinked when her hand went right through it. This was likely the energies that magic was made of and considering their environment it was likely mostly earth and dark energy down here. She sighed once she ran out of things to think about. She then got an idea.

"Ren. Do you know where my flute is?" she asked having not touched the thing in quite some time but she knew for a fact she brought it with her.

The Nazgul continued resting, getting ready for a little meditation, even if he was already through it before. He simply had time and had nothing else to do, so clearing his mind and refreshing it might be just what will make the time fly until she was ready to try again, or until he had to do his rounds... he actually thought he might change his schedule. He was keeping to a time period when he patrolled .. Who knows what the orcs are doing if he isn't around? They surely memorized his schedule. Hmmm... He might go off in a few hours after Hyano went to sleep. He raised his head at her question and sat still for a little while.

Her flute?

Of course he knew where it was. Seeing she didn't find anymore interest in it he simply added it to his collection in his little room. It was unexpected that she asked for it now of all times.

"No." He answered, although not as curtly, which surely made his... lack of knowledge about it suspicious. But he didn't care.

Hyano noted the tone he used in his answer and gave another annoyed hiss.

"You are a horrible liar, Ren." she told him rather bluntly, crossing her arms and leaning back. She figured he had it somewhere. The over-grown dishtowel. He could be so annoying sometimes but the majority of the time it was nothing worth getting worked up about so she never let it. Didn't mean she wouldn't call him on it though. She mostly did it to tick him off. Now that she thought about him taking her things she started thinking about all the staffs she used to make. She remembered all the hard work she would put into them just to have them taken by him and stuck in that little corner of his. She smiled a little at the memory. It had been both annoying and hilarious. She wondered what would have happened if she had set his corner on fire. Considering he was quite literally sitting surrounded by a bunch of firewood more or less.

There it was again... She was hissing at him! How dare she! He answered it with his own offended one. He was actually used to hisses as his brothers tended to do it to each other to scold one another or express their displeasure sometimes or approval, depending on the way they let out the sound. That she wasn't a Nazgul didn't seem to bother him or he simply didn't realize.

"I am not lying." he said in clear half truth this time. Well, he knew where approximately it is. It is in his little room filled with the items he was hoarding. But where exactly it is in all the swarm of items, he didn't know. He wasn't even sure if he could find it if he wanted. There were simply so many items in there. He didn't mind it of course. Sometimes he forgets what he puts in there and finds the items he can't remember again, which is like finding a new treasure. "I don't know where it is." Yet again sounding his half true reply, crossing his arms over his chest.

The young istar only rolled her eyes as she heard him hiss... Well, again it didn't sound like a hiss.

"Sure. If you say so." she said then sat up. "Guard!" she called. She could make a new flute, just needed a couple of things. Besides, Ren had said they were there to do just that for her.

The guard heard her call and sighed, asking in himself what he did to deserve such a position and wondered what new job he will have this time. But of course he made sure to stand tall and straighten himself before opening the door and stepping in, bowing his head deeply to both creatures in the room. He didn't want to cause trouble for himself so had to behave submissively to both of them. That didn't mean he loved his job though.

Hyano sat up and looked at the guard.

"Can you get me some wood and a small knife?" she inquired. She knew there was very little if any wood down here but she figured she would ask anyway. She didn't even need a large one really but he didn't need to know that. She just wanted to get some as soon as possible so she could make a new flute. She wondered for a moment if the orcs would like the music or if she would have to put up with complaints on the matter. She really hoped not.

The guard frowned at the question. For what does she need the wood and knife? Does she want to eat it or something?

"How much would you like and how big?" he asked, not sure about the task given. Normally he gets straight orders about what to get, when and how. And while he will have the order, that doesn't mean he can get it. Wood is very scarce here and mostly everything is used to nourish the mud in the spawning pit, plus some are needed for creating gear, plus some for the reconstruction of the city.

The girl put her hands up showing the length she needed.

"About this long... this thick." she said making an 'O' with her hand to show how thick the piece would need to be. Considering she was showing the piece didn't need to be very big she figured it wouldn't be a very big problem. "I'm making something. An instrument. Kind of like your drums only it will make a different kind of sound." she explained figuring she might as well give him an explanation. He seemed to want one anyway.

The orc raised an eyebrow at the request. An instrument... Like a drum just gives different sound... And that small? Their drums are much bigger. But oh well. It wasn't his place to question her or his Lord. So, after a nod and quick bow, he left, stepping outside and making his way down the hall on his quest to get some wood. Through his travel he managed to steal a small piece from a log the trolls transported to the spawn pit and quickly hid it, going right back to the wizard's room. Well, he forgot the knife, but he can just give her his dagger. Not like he needed it. A simple dagger stab won't kill an orc...

The guard opened the door and without saying a word walked over to her, placing the wood on the bed where she was sitting on and unsheathed his dagger from his belt before backing out and leaving, returning to his post.

Hyano smiled as he came back.

"Thank you!" she called after him then took up the wood and knife. She decided to move onto the floor so she didn't get wood shavings all over her bed then started getting to work. She had to mind the knife more than she usually would since she couldn't feel it if the knife cut her at the moment but besides that she was fine. She took her time doing it, mostly because she needed something to keep herself entertained with for a while. As she worked her face was the first to start going back to normal but didn't even notice it. One of her eyes thankfully did end up changing back however the other stayed red as ever. By the time she finished half her face had changed back though that was about as far as it went. She dusted herself off of all the little wood bits and checked herself for any splinters she might have gotten and not noticed. She seemed to be okay... Oh wait. She hissed when she noticed one, then tried to take the knife and get it out.

The Nazgul watched her for a while as she worked, following the movements of her hands closely, watching as the wood took a familiar form. His mind was already plotting... He couldn't help but plan beforehand. His mind went back to how she was making staff after staff. It was something he amused himself with and thought maybe he can repeat it with her flute as well and entertain himself with taking it from her each time she finished. Yes... That would be amazing. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a hiss that she sounded and turned his attention to her. He watched as she raised the dagger and... What is she doing there?

"What in the name of the Dark Lord are you doing? Do you want to cut off your finger?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, watching how she held the blade all of a sudden.

The female wizard stopped at his question.

"What? No of course not." she said thinking his question was rather silly. "I have a piece of wood stuck in my hand. I'm just trying to get it out." she explained to him putting the hand down that held the knife for a second and holding out her hand so he could see. At first glance it couldn't be seen. Brown against black is a rather hard thing to see period. However, if one looked closely they could see the piece of wood lodged into her palm. It was rather large too. If she had feeling in her hand there would be no way she wouldn't have noticed it sooner.

"It looks like that from here..." Ren replied slightly offended at her tone as if he would assume such things out of blue. She should know him better. Well... his inexperience with some things did make him do so but still... He only said what he thought and saw it looked like. Sighing once, suddenly he remembered the time back then at the tree house, right after the fire. How she held out her hand like this for him to take out the burned splinters. Perhaps he should do it again to make sure she doesn't cut her hand in half.

Just to be sure.

He shifted in his seat and hissed in irritation as he stood, walking over to her, observed by the surprised Hyano. He gripped her hand firmly in his and raised it to have a closer look. It took him a while but eventually spotted that annoying wood piece in her palm. He raised his other hand and grabbed the splinter between his index finger and thumb, his sharp claw-like gauntlets made it easier to get a hold of it and pulled it out swiftly.

The girl didn't cringe or grit her teeth like she had the last time he did it. Then again, even if she was normal it was only one. Not the some odd number that had been there before. She smiled and flexed her hands.

"Thanks, Ren." she said glad he was willing to help. She guessed it really was a good idea to help her with such things considering her current state of body. She blinked as she noticed something. Her blood looked strange. It was darker, almost like it was old and already dead. She thought over her current state and as she thought on it she had to admit it did make sense. She should have died a long time ago. The only thing that has kept her alive was the mark on her shoulder. Likely the dark magic kept trying to kill her and again the only thing keeping her alive was the sun-shaped magic. She would have to look into the spell that was placed on her someday. It was a very good one.

He did not answer her but kept murmuring as he turned around and walked back to his little corner. The sun was getting on his nerves already and didn't know why his toleration to it has decreased. He started to hunch over more as he was in sunlight which he didn't do from the start. He guessed it might be another side effect of the loss of his Lord. He wasn't as defended from it and the last remnants of Sauron's grip just now vanished from him. But that is just speculation. Slowly but surely he made it to the corner and slid down to a cross-legged sitting position, huddling closer into the corner, folding his hands inside his sleeves.

Hyano noticed this and tilted her head. She thought a moment then got back up on her bed and looked around at the mirrors that created the light in the room before seeing the one she was looking for. She got up and walked over picking up a rock on the way and then tossed it at the mirror. It crashed the shards hitting the ground. She jumped back from it not feeling like dealing with that in her body as well. She would ask someone to come clean it up later. She did this on purpose as it caused the area where Ren sat to grow slightly in darkness. She then walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Better?" she asked curiously.

The sudden darkness caused his sight to suddenly sharpen, which made him look up briefly, his hearing got better as well, just like his other senses expanded. The weakening rays of the sun didn't reach him as much anymore. He gave a small sigh and shifted in his position, getting more comfortable and clinged less to the wall.

"Yes." He replied, although not as curtly. What would make him feel much better would be utter darkness. Just like in his private room. But well... He can't stay confined in there for the rest of his existence. He had a mine to control and army to hold under his flag and wizard to look after. No time to indulge in his items and the darkness. His gaze moved from his own robe towards the girl and watched the item she made, wondering if it was ready yet.

The istar smiled, glad she had done well, then looked at the flute she had made. Just one more thing then she was done. She took up some sheet and started rubbing the flute and blew it out a few times making sure there weren't any loose pieces of wood sticking out. That would be very annoying. Once it was smoothed out she gave it a final onceover before putting it to her lips. She closed her eyes and started to play, like when they play their games it could be heard out in the hall and because of the kind of instrument it was it moved throughout the cave. She was pleased to know she could still play well and the sound of the newly made instrument was very good. She was curious how the orcs would react to it.

To the wraith it had no special effect as he heard her play enough times back then, listening to it sometimes for days without end. Not because he wanted to but because she was always playing it. He didn't truly like the flute but well... he got used to it after a while.

The orcs in the other hand -who were close enough- frowned and stopped what they are doing as they heard the strange and strange noise. Some met each others' gazes and either shrugged or murmured, not sure what to think of it. They didn't know what it was or what it meant, making some of them uneasy, but the guards reassured them that they will get to the end of this and started following the sound right to the wizard's room. They stopped there though and decided to go back, seeing this must be something she did or she caused. And she tended to do unusual things...

Hyano continued to play for a while, the effects of the music calming her down a great deal. It felt nice to hear something other than the sounds of hammers and fighting. When she finally decided to stop she actually yawned feeling her body start to tire finally. She lay down, curling up with the flute in her hand. She didn't bother to tell Ren she was going to sleep. It had been what he wanted anyway so she didn't think it mattered really. Within moments, she was out like a light. The light in the room was starting to dim more which was likely the reason she had gotten tired.

Nighttime was coming.

Ren wasn't one to be impatient but waited until he recognized the night, feeling his powers rise and his aura strengthen. The moment the time came to roam, his head snapped up, his gaze moving swiftly to the sleeping wizard's form. The dark creature then moved and stalked forward like a predator hunted its prey, taking silent steps towards her bed. Even if he knew she won't wake up, the thrill of the hunt was alluring and it woke his wraith instincts.

The moment he was close enough he raised a hand and swiftly slung his fingers around the newly made flute, pulling it inch for inch from her grasp. Once done, the Nazgul stepped back, slowly but surely leaving the room, and making his way through the halls right to his own secret room where he will relish in his new toy, looking forward to see her reaction and snatch a new one if she made any. Through the whole night he didn't return, neither in the morning. He wished to go to her a little later when she calmed down a little and there will be possibly no fireballs flying towards him.

* * *

**We hope you liked it.**

**Next Wednesday: Chapter time!**

_CA Productions_


	16. Darkened Light in the Shadowed Day

**We would like to thank our readers for the wonderful reviews once more! Well, there was a good question... What about Gandalf? Where is he? What is he doing? Don't worry, you will get some Gandalf soon enough :D**

**Until then, enjoy, folks!**

_**CA Productions**_

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16 – Darkened Light in the Shadowed Day

_-The next day-_

Hyano woke up and at first she didn't even notice that something might be missing. She went about her daily routine as usual. Wake up, get cleaned, wash out the taste of dirt from her mouth. She swore it was in the bloody air. She noticed first that the only things left black were her torso and arms but that would go away within a few hours more than likely. She started getting dressed than blinked as she finally noted the lack of a flute.

She looked all over the room before realizing what had happened and gritting her teeth.

"Ren, you son of a warg!" she screamed then kicked the door open and ran out. She was going to at least try to find Ren and get her flute back. Asking the guard to get her wood over and over again wasn't much of an option, considering it was so scarce and he would eventually get annoyed with it.

Unlucky for her, the wraith was already outside among the workers, inspecting the works carefully and giving orders here and there. He did think of going back to her room and check, maybe she already started on a new flute and he didn't want to miss it... but he wished to stay unscratched. He didn't want to lose his cloak by being lit on fire, or walking in to a prepared trap in her room. He opted to just... wait for her until she found him or until she decided to go outside.

He was content to just walk about for a little while...

Hyano became beyond annoyed when she couldn't find him. Eventually, her running was enough to tire out her anger and she just started walking. She still wanted to find him and... 'ask' for the flute back... Alright, she knew better than to ask. She was going to tackle him if she got the chance and explain... maybe... that she needed the flute back.

She looked about too concentrated on what she was doing to notice she was being followed. Out of nowhere an orc grabbed her by her arm and pulled her from the path she was following, pushing her against the wall hard, then pinned her.

"Well hello there, pretty thing. Why so much clothing this time?" he said with a grin, showing off his yellow-black bad smelling rotting teeth. His slit yellow eyes bore into her soul as he stared at her, having a… so far to her unseen look.

Her eyes went huge too shocked to do anything. What in Middle-Earth was this orc thinking?!

No one noticed her sudden disappearance as they were all too busy working and following the tight schedule laid out to them. The demand was too great and they were forced to work more. Of course this didn't mean that a specific few didn't notice, they just chose not to say anything...

After all...

After this orc was done, they will be able to get a 'taste' of her too. It was all arranged. Except the guards who still patrolled the area. They were too set into their role to participate in such things. Same went to the generals who also occupied every corner of the mines. One in particular was only a few corners away from Hyano.

There is something about being forced that many people don't understand. No matter how much power you have, no matter who it is, the fact of the matter is in that situation you feel shocked. Paralyzed. Helpless. Hyano has no idea what was going on until a scream was pulled out of her she had never made before. Not one of pain like she did when she first felt her hands being turned black. No.

It was of fear.

For the first time in her life she was actually scared of something that wasn't herself. It was the most paralyzing thing she had ever felt before.

The orc put a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds. He did not want anyone to get in his way.

Her scream went unnoticed by most; the few who heard it simply didn't make a move to help her. Oh no. They wanted to get a piece too.

One of the guards did stop and looked around, having heard something among the sounds of working and mining. Frowning, he turned again but eventually shrugged and went on his way, much to the delight of the few involved goblins.

They were so engulfed in their little triumph that they weren't aware of a new possible threat approaching.

Tuhul was making his way just now down the hall. However his steps were slow, closely watching the hands of all workers. But unusually he didn't yet say a word, which helped with his silent approach.

The orc did not notice the approach of the general nor did the other workers. He was normally always signaled by his rather loud mouth. Something they had all gotten used to even before he became a general.

Hyano's mind was reeling.

With all the power and knowledge she had her mind picked now to go blank! _Why?!_ She tried to struggle and get his hand off her face, even made a go at trying to bite him and if he had been a human it might have worked. However he was far from human. He was much bigger! She did draw some blood and for it she was slammed rather hard into the wall making her gasp. Lucky for her most of her body was still blackened but that currently wasn't saving her head from feeling the full blow.

He growled in her ear.

"Be good... wouldn't want to kill you before the others got a turn." he told her then started getting ready to have his fun with her.

The workers only noticed the general as he passed or pushed someone to work again if they stood and didn't do anything. As he came closer to the 'scene', more and more workers were aware of his presence, widening their yellow eyes and meeting each other's gaze. Well, they can't go and warn their brethren about the oncoming danger or they would give themselves away and their hand in this. All they could do was hope that the bulky orc will pass them and not take notice of the happenings. After all, all sound is drowned out by the smashing of pickaxes and grunting of their efforts. However they didn't think about sight.

While the orc general didn't hear anything, his yellow eyes were attracted to the location because of the movement that was made and of course... the rather strong stench of the other orc as it got excited. The general stopped and narrowed his eyes, the closer he came the more he could make out of the situation. While it was common for orcs and goblins to... use their weaker brethren for pleasure, he didn't want to see this being done while they needed to work. His eyes narrowed even more as he recognized it as not an orc or goblin... Tuhul bared his teeth and reached back, drawing his warhammer and neared the rat of an orc, drawing his weapon to the side, he let its massive head crash against the skull of the offending orc from behind.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw the skull of her attacker was smashed in. Had Hyano tried the same thing, she would need magic to do half the damage Tuhul did. She felt his body go limp before she was dropped, blood from her head and back was covering the wall as she fell to the ground.

The offending -now dead- orc then fell to his knees and if it wasn't for the wall she was leaning against he might have fell on her but instead he ended up leaning against it.

Hyano let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding panting lightly. Had that really just happened? Did Tuhul of all people... save her?

The orc however wasn't as pleased with what happened and turned around with a roar, swinging his hammer once to gain the attention of the workers and guards.

"The Lord's pet is not to be touched! Let him be an example. If we catch any of you lay a finger on her you will be smashed like this rat here..." He pointed towards the dead orc and stepped back to kick him away from the wall and onto the ground where everyone could see it. "I am not stupid. I know there was more than this worm. So, let this be a warning!" he kicked the corpse again and simply turned around and put the warhammer back into its place on his back before grabbing the girl by the arm, making her yelp and hauled her away, murmuring and grumbling, holding her in a firm, iron grip, going towards her room. Of course, he wasn't afraid for her life… more of the punishment the Nazgul would grant in return of his precious servant suddenly becoming useless to him.

It might have hurt, had her arms not been numb to all feeling. That didn't make it pleasant to be dragged. When they were out of everyone's sights she tugged back to get his attention.

"Why did you save me?... I thought you wanted something like that to happen?" she said her eyes down confused. Don't get her wrong, it wasn't like she wasn't grateful but she was very confused. The person who not long ago actually yelled at her saying something like this would happen had saved her right before it was too late. She didn't understand and that bothered her.

This did not stop him from continuing to haul her towards her room. Tuhul snorted at her question and only briefly moved his gaze to look at her before returning to watch where they are going.

"The point was that you learned from it and quit behaving like that. And I am a general. I make sure everything runs smoothly. I take care of brawls or fights. Including your case. And make sure that everyone is working when they should, and that orc wasn't." He told her angrily, still mad and felt his senses being overcome by the aggression he felt. Each time he did something like this made him behave more aggressive than he should, which also made him to a good guard and warrior. "And you are the pet of our Lord. Not only them but I would have been punished if they dare do something to you." he spat, tugging on her as they came closer to their destination.

For some reason, hearing his words didn't bring comfort... They made the young girl feel a little... disappointed. She wasn't sure why either. She gripped her free fist. When she knew they were close she pulled her arm trying to get out of his grip.

"I can walk, Tuhul. Thank you for doing your job. I will be sure to tell Ren for you." she said probably with a little more bite than she meant for. It was only his job. What did it matter? Nothing had changed and that was the end of it... Then why did it bother her so bloody much?

"Are you kidding me?" The orc chuckled and simply pulled on her hand, pushing her to come with him, forcing her to her door. "You will stay here while I get Lord Ren. You two can think of a solution together." With that, Tuhul opened the door and forced her to go inside, standing at the door to prevent her escape. "I will let a few more guards watch the door. If you escape, then you are on your own and you ask for it yourself. We won't help you." He threatened and slammed the door shut, ordering four guards to stand there and stand on alert while he gets the Nazgul and tells him the news.

Hyano gripped her fists. She felt so much anger right now she couldn't see straight. She lit her hand on fire then started shooting at an empty space in the wall.

"Damn it, Tuhul! You are so... GAH!" she yelled. She wasn't even sure what to call the orc. She jumped onto the bed and rubbed her temples. He had saved her... but only because it was his job. He was acting like a prick but only because it was his job. Did he ever do a damn thing because it wasn't his bloody job?! Hopefully somewhere in his job description it said he could go to the bloody bathroom because she was sure if it said he couldn't he would bloody well try to hold it until his gut exploded! This thought made her laugh a little as she finally started to calm down.

It took a little while, but eventually the steps of the Nazgul could be heard along the halls as he walked towards Hyano's room. Tuhul told him what he saw and what he knew. Apparently her little stunt back then had the effect the orc warned her about and some orcs thought they can damage his servant as they wanted.

Which wasn't the case.

He wanted to find out who else was involved and had half the mind to just ignore who was in it and who wasn't... just castrate each of them, except the guards. He sighed and shook his head, eventually reaching her door. He opened it and stepped inside, searching the room with his gaze for the wizard as he closed the door. While he did so, he noticed the burn marks on the walls... He wondered what in all Nine she was doing... him couldn't find a reason why... But maybe she can answer him this question.

The wizard looked up. She had long ago started working on checking her head and back. While she was a little cut up and had a slight headache, it was nothing she couldn't handle. She was back to sitting on the bed when he came in. Hyano noticed he saw the burn marks on the wall and smiled a little sheepishly.

"Needed to let off some steam so I shot a few fire balls." she explained to him then sighed. She had a feeling she was going to end up grounded because of this. It wasn't technically a grounding. It's just the closest thing she could compare him doubling her guard and forcing her to stay in her room more often than not. She really hoped not, though. She liked going out and about despite the annoyances. It was at least an improvement from being stuck in her room all day.

The Nazgul looked around once more as he walked closer to her, stopping there and staring at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So... What happened exactly?" he asked her, tilting his head to the side. While Tuhul told him what he saw, it doesn't mean that this was truly everything. There was surely more. Like, a reason why she didn't fight back. It was a simple orc, a worker not even a guard, so should have made any problems for her. He was baffled to hear that she didn't at all do anything to get free and it made him and Tuhul question if she was truly against it or not... She was not trashing about and the reason why the orc was killed is because it was doing something he shouldn't have in his working hours and not with the direct servant of their Lord.

The orange istar raised a brow at the question having figured he would have been told already. She shook her head and thought before sighing.

"I went out looking for you when I woke up and found my flute gone. At some point I started just walking because I couldn't find you. Out of nowhere the orc grabbed me and slammed me into a wall. I was... shocked at first. I honestly wasn't sure what was going on. When it hit me..." she gritted her teeth. This was not something she wanted to admit to. "I...screamed." she had never been scared before and admitting it was not something she was fond of. "No one heard me. He covered my mouth. I thrashed and bit him. He slammed me again and told me if... if I wasn't good he would kill me before anyone else got a try. That is about when Tuhul got there... I don't know why... My mind just... It froze. I..." she shook her head trying her best not to relive the feeling or memories too much.

"You let your emotions control you." The Nazgul said, tilting his head to the other side, basically explaining to her why she behaved the way she did. No matter if she was a wizard or not, she was still like a normal mortal. She still lets her emotions control the basics of her life, which to him was considered weak. "Emotions are useless. Try getting rid of them." he wasn't sure how she will achieve that but maybe hardening her against such assaults and attacks on her mind can strengthen her to actually act on her instincts and do as she has to do.

Hyano wanted to scream. _'I know!'_ kept ringing through her head. She rubbed her temples. She knew she couldn't do that though, if anything, that would just prove his point all the more. She nodded however.

"... I won't be leaving to socialize with the others anymore... I will do my work and that is all..." she was talking to herself more than anyone. She was figuring what she needed to do to be able to finish the task of getting rid of her emotions. Or rather make them weaker.

"No." Was the firm answer of the Nazgul as he walked closer, now standing in front of her. "You will walk among them. You need to be exposed to excess emotions in order to harden against them. This is how we trained our mages back then. You will get used to the situations and will think nothing of them. Your emotions will play an insignificant role with time." He continued, looking directly at her, his hooded head never leaving her position. "You will kill... you will torture... you will feel true fear and horror... All these will be nothing once your training is complete."

"Yes, sir..." he young girl said, not even trying to argue it. If he felt it would work she would do it. She would do whatever it took to make sure THAT wouldn't happen again. She never felt that... weak before. She would not let herself feel weak ever again if she could help it. "... When do I start?" she asked calmly trying to take the emotion out of her voice. Torture... she was sure that wouldn't be easy. Killing, she had done that once or twice. She didn't like it, never did and knew she never will... but she could become good at it if she tried.

"Now." He said and turned his back to her, slowly walking towards the door. "You will torture and kill an orc. First, one that knew about... what happened before and was involved. Then we will go to one that didn't know and never did anything against you or me. We shall see how long it will take you to kill without thinking twice about it. This should harden you enough. Then we will move to fear and terror." He has his own methods how to train this. It should be even easier with her. Since this training of fear is done in sleep and dreams, where he will use his own dark aura and infect her with black breath intentionally, then pull back and suckle out the darkness from her, curing her when he thought she had enough.

He opened the door and waited for her to follow him. He already had everything prepared.

Hyano bit her lip then nodded and jumped up to follow him. This was going to become a very long day. She was curious how he would move to fear and terror. She had never been afraid of Ren before so she wasn't sure what he could do exactly to train her in that area. She walked with him keeping her eyes down.

"... Why do I have to torture and kill someone who did nothing?" she asked not sure why that was needed. If they did nothing wrong why would she be asked to torture and kill them?

"You have to be able to kill anyone who you stand against." The Nazgul started as he kept walking along the halls of the mines, going towards their destination. "Not all of your opponents in the future will do anything against you. They will sometimes cover from you, flee and not fight. You have to kill them too. In battle not everyone will attack you but you have to kill them equally." he informed her, turning another corner. Slowly but surely, they are arriving. "You have to learn to kill when told to." He said firmly as they entered a room not far from the spawning pits.

There were two orcs chained to the wall.

Both of them were equally afraid and equally pleading for their release and for mercy. They both were told they will die and were now doing everything in their power to get away from it all.

The wizard walked in and looked at the orcs in the room.

"Which one is which?" she asked without thinking about it then shook her head. "You know what... forget it... I will find out on my own I guess..." she said gripping her fists tightly. She then walked up so she was standing in front of the two. She gritted her teeth. This was hard.

How did Ren make this look so easy all the time?!

He could kill without a second thought. It was like it was nothing to him. Now that she thought about it Tuhul was the same way. He killed as needed without thinking twice about it... How? She gritted her teeth even more then lit both her hands on fire. This was going to be a very long day.

The Nazgul simply stood back, not saying a word, standing at the entrance, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, wanting to see how this will go. By nature, he loved watching torture or doing it himself. He loved it when blood flows, be it guilty or innocent. The sound of crushing bones and screams... the pleading for mercy... The scent of burning flesh... It all was a thrill and maybe she doesn't understand it now, she will with time when she gets used to it.

The orcs both looked at her as she stood in front of them.

One of them instantly pleaded for his life, trashing against his restrains, shouting at her, while the other stopped for a few seconds before copying the other one. It was quite easy to determine that this orc knew her and was surprised to see her here, instantly fearing the worst. He knew they knew about his involvement and automatically presumed they told her and she will be extra hard on him.

Hyano caught it and her eyes instantly hardened against him. Part of her wanted to make excuses for him. She shouldn't have walked around the way she had basically asking for it. Maybe none of this would have happened but her mind quickly crushed that when she started to think about the orc who had almost gotten away with the act and how this orc had been in on it. She glared up at him then the fire in the hand closest to him turned blue. "You... will die slowly..." she told him then moved to shoot, but froze for a second.

It was easy to get angry… It was even easier to think of killing if one is affected by anger… But… It was another to actually act on it. She was an istar of nature, of life. One that opted to give and not take… So, despite having spent so much time with Ren still did not change her core, her very nature of a caring wizard. No matter if this orc had done something against her or if he did not. Killing is… unnatural for her. It was cruel… Against the law of nature… But then again… her current life is shredding every law that there is…

She gulped loudly, and eventually pressed her eyes shut as tight as she could, not even wanting to watch it, then shot the fire at his feet. It wasn't a burning fire... It was cold fire. Fire that froze the body until it broke off on its own. It started at his feet feeding on his heat and working its way up his body like any normal fire would only far slower.

"Wha-...?" The orc wasn't able to finish it as the fire slowly made its way up his feet. He could feel its biting from the first second and started screaming. For help, or the Dark Lord, for anyone to get it away from him. He trashed around, hoping it will go away if he disrupted it, but it only made his situation worse. Why didn't his brethren succeed? If she would be now lying on her bed, bleeding and in pain... she wouldn't be able to do this to him! He wanted to voice it but the pain was messing with his thoughts and unable to speak he just screamed and shouted for his life.

The other orc wasn't so far behind.

Seeing what is happening to his kin, he tried to lean away from her, pressing his body closer to the wall as if wanting to meld with it, asking for mercy and promising her even to be her slave if she let him go and will do everything for her, whatever she wished he will do it without hesitation.

One can avoid to see if one closes their eyes, but cannot drown the sound of a dying soul… Hyano gritted her teeth as she attempted to not concentrate on it… Everything in her being screamed at her. Her morale, her very nature scolded her for what she had done… She couldn't help but heave a sigh once the sound of screams died down, and the pleading of the other orc filled the air. She opened her eyes, letting her green gaze fall on him.

. "... You will not feel a thing... Just close your eyes... and it will be over." she told him then raised her hand the fire disappearing. She was honestly having a mental struggling and stayed still for a moment trying to get a grip of what she had to do.

She had to. It was the only way.

She closed her eyes and gripped her fist before opening them and saying the spell she needed. A bolt of purple energy shot out and hit the other orc. The life soon drained from him as his body started to deform becoming what it had been originally. Mud. She watched as his armor and clothes were all that was left of him. She felt so sorry for the orc and it showed in her face. She felt at least this way his body could be reused in the pit. At least then maybe his death wouldn't be a total waste.

The Nazgul wasn't pleased with this. He made sure to show this with a rather unpleasant hiss and a shake of his head.

"This is not how you torture. You make your victim scream for very long. Not just a few moments. You don't give them quick deaths. You make them suffer for as long as you can keep them alive." he instructed her then shrieked once, turning his head towards the entrance, watching as two strong orcs brought in two goblins this time. Both of them were chained into the place of the other two. "Both of them are slightly new creations. They didn't do anything wrong. Let's see how well you will do this time." he said as the two others walked out, making sure to snatch two more from the mines.

The two goblins didn't know what was going on and just stared at her and the Nazgul, feeling deep down that something was horribly wrong. This was when one of them looked to the side and saw the... frozen body of the orc that was killed before him. He let out a sharp gasp and turned his pleading eyes at the wizard, beginning to panic.

The young wizard heard his words but... she didn't want to torture them... Why should she torture someone who did nothing wrong? She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. She knew he would make her do this over and over again until she got this right. Her green eye started to tear but she wouldn't let it. What made it even harder was the fact that these were something she had created. They were in a way a part of her. Though if she could learn to kill these she could probably kill anything without thinking. She looked up at the fear in their eyes then took in a breath and put up her hands.

"Yes, sir..." she said then whispered under her breath. "I'm sorry." before she started again.

Maybe... if she complied just once…. he would let her stop…

* * *

The Nazgul didn't say anything through the whole process. He wasn't exactly pleased with her methods but he certainly is pleased with the fact that she is starting to get better in it. In torturing and in tolerating violence. He kept asking for goblin after goblin, not wanting to waste more orcs, each of them as shocked to find what will happen to them as the last, pleading and some even crying for mercy, promising eternal serving and only one did promise revenge after he died in going to her when she was asleep and taking her with him one day. Of course this was impossible as far as the wraith was concerned. Seeing these creatures don't have souls.

They are held together by magic…

…and magic was how they were destroyed.

Hyano was on another set having killed one and working on the last. He was screaming and begging. She was using a spell meant to move water to move his blood quite literally making his body kill itself. With one final the beast exploded, blood flying. It got on her covering her face. She shook for a moment then fell to her knees finally cracking and crying.

"No more! I'm done! I don't want to kill anyone anymore!" she screamed clutching her head. She had been doing this for hours and it hadn't gotten any better. At one point she had felt like she was becoming numb but this had made everything she had done hit her like a ton of rocks.

The Nazgul watched her struggles, deep down enjoying the sight. Every suffering, including that of his own servants' has this effect. And he yearned for more... He knew he will see more. Only needed some more time.

"You will. But your magic is exhausted. Let us go back to your room." He said firmly, turning away from the scene and walking towards the door. He wanted to shock her with more and more, hardening her against them. He did not say anything to the guards about cleaning the bodies. He wanted them to stay there, so she can see them the next time they come back.

Hyano did not follow him immediately. Her body was shaking and before she knew what had happened she threw up what little was in her stomach. Her mind and body were both in a battle and it was enough to overstress her.

When she finally got up she coughed a bit and wiped off her mouth. She then followed the Nazgul slowly, with her head down. Her mind felt hazed... like she had eaten a poison berry of some kind. She had done it once or twice and the effects were never pleasant but in small doses they were not deadly. When they got to her room instead she went to the bath first. She wanted to get rid of all the blood on her clothes and body before she put her head down.

Ren waited for her patiently, sitting in her room in that dark corner he always occupied, already forming his next plan. Night is approaching rapidly, and in this case she will fall asleep/fall unconscious soon. Which also means that he can do as he wished. And she won't be able to wake up from her dreams, no matter how she tried, making the effects of the nightmares so much greater. He wondered if she had nightmares before this... He didn't know and it wasn't a significant knowledge.

He huddled closer to the wall, folding his arms in his sleeves, waiting with anticipation.

Hyano came back cleaned with her clothes in her arms. She put them up to hang having cleaned them off the blood, then saw the Nazgul and gave him a little smile before going to her bed. Even without nightfall coming she still wanted to sleep. To feel the relaxation of slumber. To be honest, during night she hardly dreamed let alone had nightmares. She was not expecting the chaos that Ren was getting ready to unleash on her poor young mind as she slept. With all the years she had been alive she had not gone through anything like this before.

Ren did not make a move until night fell. He knew otherwise she will be able to wake up and get rid of the nightmares before they really started. He kept sitting where he was, letting her slumber comfortably.

As soon as he felt his powers grow with the sun setting and moon rising, the dark creature finally rose from his position and made his way to her bed. He watched her for a few seconds, just staring, before sitting down on the edge and leaning towards her face. Infecting someone with the black breath wasn't easy if they aren't attacking with a weapon. The black breath is as it is. The breath of a Nazgul, which is poisonous to other creatures. If anyone saw them now, they would think he was giving her a kiss, but actually what he was doing is breathing at her, letting her breath it in, transferring the poison which should have immediate effect. It turned her skin a sick shade of grey, with her veins becoming visible colored deep blue.

The best thing for him was that he could from here on control her nightmares, letting his aura spread and do its work. Finally, once he was deep enough and the sickness engulfed her mind, he let her nightmares approach.

Letting her first get a taste of what would have happened... if Tuhul wasn't fast enough...

* * *

Just the feeling of dreaming was strange to her. Hyano's mind didn't even process that she was in a dream, that what was happening to her wasn't real. While her mortal body wasn't moving due to her unnatural slumber that didn't mean her mind hadn't started screaming. Even when she tried to use magic it didn't work.

"Wh-what's going on? Wh-why can't I... no don't! Aaaaaaaah!" her mind felt pain she had never experienced before in her life. Something no one should have to experience but if she was supposed to do her job well she had no choice. When the act was finished and the job was done she was dropped like she was nothing, with blood covering her body... Her blood. She shivered and shook with fear and pain tears streaming down from her green eye. This did translate to the outside world tears going down the side of her face for Ren to see.

* * *

He was sitting cross-legged next to her head, watching her and concentrating, making sure to cause terror, not just fear, making sure the orcs talked to her like she was nothing more than an item for use and then to throw away. He also made sure to not stop there, seeing his tactic worked as it was supposed to, seeing the tears coming from her eyes, which means something bad he noticed through the months he lived with her. He let more orcs do the same thing, then making sure that she doesn't develop hatred towards them, he switched them to humans and elves, feeding her mind with the realization that they are no better and will do the same thing to her if given the chance.

And he didn't stop it until he felt dawn approaching.

He directed the dreams towards death, where she would be thrown aside like a used rag and left to die. While this lasted, he put an armored hand close to her face and started suckling out the aura he implanted into her, cleaning her soul from the darkness. While he cannot heal an infection that is caused by an aura that is not his, doesn't mean he cannot reverse his own intentional curse upon his victims. He was the core, the source. And held the very control over the darkness she was trapped in.

Once done, he stood and walked back to his little corner, not even letting her realize it was his work. Well, she might suspect, but he wasn't willing to share how he is doing this.

When the light finally allowed her to wake up the young girl awoke with a scream, sitting upright and panting heavily. She was covered in a cold sweat and tears still continued to run down her cheek like a waterfall.

Why had that happened?

She just sat there, not able to do much else yet her mind needing time to catch up. A nightmare... A very vivid nightmare... Everything felt so real. Every detail. Every word. Every pain she felt. She put a hand on her head shakily and she cursed under her breath. She didn't like this feeling. She didn't like how it made her feel and act. She gritted her teeth.

"Grah!" she screamed so loud it could be heard through the whole mines. It was a frustrated, hateful scream. She slammed her fist into the nearest blunt object she could find which ended up being the wall not caring as she felt her knuckles start to bleed.

The Nazgul did expect this reaction and enjoyed each moment of it. She is reacting like the mages back then who they trained and infected with the black breath while they slept then cured them to function like they were supposed to when they were awake. He did not say a word, nor made noise to watch her. Watch her desperation to get away from these memories, her struggling to accept what happened and to realize it wasn't real. The defiance... The refusal to believe.

It all was so sweet...

He almost forgot how it felt like to watch it. And he will have enough chance to do it again. Each time she falls asleep, her nightmares will return until she becomes numb and indifferent towards fear.

When she had finally calmed down from her venting, Hyano sat on her bed for a few minutes before jumping up to her feet.

"... After I start my fist spawning... I will make a round with the orcs... then meet you in the other room." she said not even giving the room where she tortured and killed the orcs a name. She figured he would know what she was talking about. She gripped her fists then got dressed and cleaned off her face before walking out of the room.

So, she did notice him. Ren only nodded, not saying a word and let her pass and go outside. Try as she might, she can't hide her emotions from him. They are still there as strong as they were, she is just trying to shield it from him, do as he asked... He wanted to chuckle, but knew this would only ruin their so tight bond.

Despite the training, he wanted to be that person with whom she can be herself and share her honest thoughts with. He still wished to stay close... Deciding to do his rounds and patrol, the Nazgul stood after she left and went outside himself, walking the halls and spending a few hours in his private room before making his way to the torture room. He already instructed the guards to bring him two goblins and snatch a few more.

Today they will continue.

Hyano did her spawning. For a moment, the creation of life helped ease her discomfort but that only lasted so long. She started to walk around for a while not really looking or talking to anyone. Though it seemed everyone was avoiding her anyway. Seemed word of her new 'training' had gotten out. She cringed as she thought on it. That bloody massacre she created in that room... She wouldn't blame them all for being afraid of her. She would be too.

And she was.

The orange istar lifted her head as she heard a familiar voice and followed it until she saw Tuhul. She watched as he killed someone, likely for a good reason but he still could do it so easily. She stepped up behind him.

"... How... how do you do that?" she asked without even thinking.

The orc general didn't even notice that she approached but pulled out his sword from the dead body of a goblin which started a fight among workers and simply refused to calm down, attacking even him. He snorted and kicked the body. This was when she spoke up. He narrowed his eyes and turned, surprised by the sudden approach. He glared at her a little, but confusion was still clear in his features.

"How do I do what?" He asked, not quite sure what she meant as he cleaned his sword, wiping the blood off with the cloth covering the dead orc and sheathed it.

"How do you kill without thinking twice about it?" she restated more clearly, her eyes on the dead body of the orc. "... I spent so long yesterday... then last night..." she held her head remembering the nightmare. "Ren can't feel these things so it's no use asking him! You can! How can you kill and protect the same people like its nothing?!" she yelled feeling a new stream of tears start falling down her cheek. "Damn it! Not again!" she yelled when she realized it.

He did not truly understand her question, and only growled as she started crying. There she goes again... crying. But still decided to answer her question.

"I don't know anything else. I simply kill and don't think about what my victim feels. I know this is what needs to be done and don't question my duty." He said firmly and kicked the body again. "And this rat here deserved what came to him. If you don't live by the rules or simply kill people, you will be killed and no one will give a damn about it. If I die, no one will notice or mourn but eat my body and forget." He said, before turning and started walking, continuing his patrol, thinking it was all she wanted to know.

It was what she wanted to know but his final words... they bothered her. She looked down then up at Tuhul.

"I would." she admitted not even thinking about it. She stepped back then started walking. Killing wasn't all she knew. Not like Tuhul. Before this, she had a whole other existence based around life. Not death. Did she have to forget all that in order to do what she needed to do? She gripped her fists then started running for the torture room.

The orc frowned and turned around to look at her and question if he heard right but she was already gone... He blinked and stared at the ground, now not sure if he was just hearing things... It must be. Shaking his head a little, the orc general turned back and shouted orders again, roaring at goblins who seemed to be too lazy for his taste.

* * *

The Nazgul was waiting for her in the room, the same way leaning against the wall as he did yesterday, waiting for the torture to begin and train her mind.

The two goblins were chained to the wall and looked rather frightened; the news about what she was doing reached quickly the workers and guards alike. The only ones safe for now were all the orcs and trolls... the goblins were free game... Except the generals.

Hyano walked in and looked at the goblins, then closed her eyes trying to cloud her mind of any thought, trying to make her mind see them not as creatures but more as target practice. She knew it wouldn't work yet but... maybe with time. She nodded at Ren, letting him know she knew he was there before walking up to the two goblins.

"... I want to go until nightfall... If I cry... make me keep going." she said, knowing Ren would hear her and that he would probably be more than glad to do it. She then raised up a hand to the first goblin. "Goodbye." she said then started the torture session.

For both her and the goblins.

He was pleased with her eagerness to try and do as he said, train until she can't anymore. And he did as she asked. He let the guards bring in one goblin after the other, each time she cried he commanded her to continue, not even asking but barking commands and hissing if she cried too much, scolding her for it. She needed an overload of emotions in order to harden against them.

Feeling too much of a kind of emotions will make it dull, like eating always the same food as the orcs tended to complain about it.

He didn't let her finish until he felt the sun go down through his own aura and commanded for the last victim to be killed before letting her leave the room.

The wizard finished the last one with a swipe of her hand, hitting it with a blade of energy that cut it straight in half. She panted heavily. Her body felt numb from it all not to mention the cry from her mind. Tears had long ago stopped but her eyes were red from how much she had cried. She closed her eyes and stepped back from the body before turning and walking back to Ren.

"I need a bath... then sleep..." she said as she walked out her mind seeming to be on autopilot. She walked down the halls straight to the bath. She had a feeling this would become the way it went for a while. Spawn. Walk around. Kill. Bath... She thought on sleeping as she touched the water. Part of her hoped she wouldn't face the nightmares again but the other part... knew and wanted it. Wanted what the nightmares had to offer by breaking her of such emotions.

The Nazgul knew to let her go and take course to her room, sitting down again the same way, waiting for her to come, lay down, sleep, let night fall and infect her again, cure her and let her go on her day tomorrow. He wondered if he should let her take a break sometimes...

* * *

_This went on for about two months. _

The first month had been troubling for the young wizard, her mind being warped and molded like it was nothing but she would not back down from it. Every day was torture and every night was more. She would have lost sleep if that wasn't impossible.

The next month was when she started actually improving. Her eyes became harder towards the ones she tortured and the nightmares no longer made her wake up screaming. At one point she even started to feel as if nothing had changed. As if the killing she was doing every day... was nothing more than another chore added to her list. Another thing that had changed is she actually started to avoid Tuhul. When she saw or heard him in the caves she would go the other way like she hadn't planned on going in that direction in the first place.

The months would have been monotonous for the wraith if it wasn't for the suffering and torture he saw every day. No matter how many times he saw the same thing, it was always as enjoyable. The screams, the begging, the tearing of flesh and bones... The smell of blood. And she was doing good now. He noticed the improvement and was pleased by it. While it lasted too long to get this far, and with other mages normally at this time they were already out in the battlefield, however he also needed to work harder with her.

He also made sure to become her only sanctuary in emotions, with whom she can share her worries and fears, staying close and working to keep her trust and tight bond with her. The more she was able to torture and kill without a second thought, the more the creatures started to fear her.

And he liked it.

The last phase of preparation for the claiming of the surface was almost finished. The additional thousand orcs are almost created and the creatures are ready. Now he just needed to bind her to him more. Making her to his second in command...

His 'mate' as his brethren would call it.

An honorable rank, which can be given to only one person while they live. It represented the undying loyalty and trust they shared already, now it only needed to be announced officially. She has to willingly accept the rank and then it needs to be announced. This should also solve the problem of getting attacked. No one will have the right to even lay a finger on her after this...

Not like she cannot just… cut it off if that happened.

Hyano had no idea of his plans.

She knew he had kept her quite close as of late but nothing passed that. She again was making her rounds in the mines. She was sure Ren was off doing who knows what. One of these days she needed to follow him and see where exactly he goes sometimes. She walked quietly, not talking to anyone or making eye contact of any kind. She used to want to talk to all the orcs or get interested in every little thing they were doing but now she lacked that.

Again, she had aged, looking more mature, looking about 18 physically, though, her short stature sometimes could fool the eye into believing otherwise. She let her eyes wander as she turned a corner but quickly her attention came to where she was going as she walked into someone.

"Watch where you are going!" Tuhul roared and warned the person angrily, turning and towering over them.

The orc general was as silent as well, in the past months learning that silence is his ally; it lets him sneak up on trouble makers and spot laziness from miles away, catching rulebreakers red-handed. Of course this didn't mean he didn't scream and roar at them or told them suddenly to keep working out of nowhere, or that he didn't kick them hard if they did something that didn't match his taste. He was just standing at a corner, facing the workers and was just about to turn when someone walked into him.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw the wizard, realizing that he completely forgot about her in the past month. He didn't meet her anywhere. It was unusual, but he won't go and act all worried. Instead he crossed his arms and waited for her apology or an explanation why she did not watch where she was going.

Hyano raised a brow at him, kind of annoyed that with all the work she put into trying to stay away from this big mouth, one wrong turn made her walk into him. She heard him say watch where she was going but who exactly stands at a bloody corner? She debated on pointing this out but thought better of it.

"Watch where you stand." she said instead before trying to walk around him. Did he really think she was about to say sorry or explain herself over a little bump? He must have lost his mind in the past few months.

Her remark was not expected and made Tuhul raise an eyebrow, going quiet as she passed and stared after her. But she didn't go far before his thundering voice echoed through the halls.

"What was that? How dare you talk to me like that?!" He said as he stepped after her, intending to put her back into her place where she belonged. He didn't know what happened to her in the past month that made her behave this... disrespectful. He did hear about her torturing and all that, but did not think this was what caused it. Why would it anyway?

The istar tried to keep walking but his voice told her she was not going to just ditch him that easily. This was why she had avoided him. She knew he would try to 'put her in her place' and with all the training she had gone through if she didn't put him in his place for it she would be in trouble. However she didn't want to do that... She didn't want to end up hurting him. She stopped walking and looked back at him.

"Tuhul... drop it." she told him hoping those words would be enough of a warning for him to back off and leave her alone.

"I don't care that you are the Lord's pet or that you are the creator of some orcs here. I am a general and it means I am very much above you. My words mean more than yours. And your disrespect is highly frowned upon." The orc didn't let this drop. Not with his reputation being at risk. So far no one went against him and the only one he bowed to was their Lord. This insolent wizard will not disrespect him and handle him like this. Not in front of everyone.

_Damn it, Tuhul. Why can't you ever listen?_ She thought to herself. Of all the times this orc's pride had to get in the way, it had to be now. The young woman sighed and spun around so she was facing him.

"We will not discuss this here... Follow me to a less public area of the mines." she said then started walking again. She was not going to go through this with him. Not here anyway. She knew Tuhul had a lot of pride and that was part of what made him a good general. She didn't want to break that if she didn't have to.

He wanted to tell her that she can go wherever she wanted, he will not do as she wished but next time he won't tolerate such behavior but hit instead of asking. However he could feel all the stares on him. If he declined, it would look like he was scared of her and of what she might plan for him. So, growling once, he decided to follow her, his steps determined and talked of his power on their own. Deep down he wondered what the little mortal had to say, but part of him wanted to be surprised.

Hyano waited until she was sure they were alone before turning around and hitting him with an energy pulse, the equivalent of another orc punching him in the gut.

"You big idiot!" she snapped at him. "Do you know that if that had gotten any worse I would be expected to kill you?!" she yelled at him. "And what exactly were you expecting me to say for a stupid bump?! I'm not a bloody child, Tuhul! I'm not going to say sorry over stupid crap! You can either get over it or die because that was what you were looking at only moments ago!"

The orc grunted as he was hit with her magic and staggered backwards until he hit a wall and clutched his stomach with a pained gasp, his eyes going wide and suddenly feeling himself sweating. He growled and forced himself to stand tall again, narrowing his eyes at her and stepping up to her angrily.

"How dare you! I don't care about your power or how strong you are with your petty magic! I am at a higher rank and you dare hitting me one more time, I will have every right to put you back into place where you belong!" He threatened, roaring, drawing his sword, the blade glinting as they reflected the light of the torches.

"Do you ever listen?!" she yelled at him. "Ugh! This is exactly why I have avoided you. You don't know how to shut up and realize when you are pushing your luck. I bloody knew this would happen!" she said then flicked her hand setting the sword on fire. "I don't want to hurt you. What do you not understand about that? Is there some part of your brain that wants me to kill you because last I checked orcs are not fond of suicide." she scolded him her other hand on her hip glaring back up at him.

The orc watched as his sword suddenly caught on fire and shook it around to put it out, grunting and gritting his teeth.

"I give you one last warning, child!" He roared, stepping closer, not at all taking her threat serious. He was a general and he was second to their Lord with his kin who are at the same rank as him. He will not let a simple servant tell him what to do.

"I'm not a child anymore and you can't tell me what to do!" she yelled back at him. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end well but for some reason she didn't care anymore. She hit him with another pulse again, then set both her hands on fire. "Enough warnings, then. Let's see if you can actually back up that big mouth of yours." she said then shot fire right for him. He wanted to prove he was better than her. Fine. Let's see him prove it.

And he was right up for the challenge.

While the blast hit him again with full force, knocking him back and making him gasp, he still managed to dodge the fire, jumping to the side quickly, pulling his sword to the side and charging at her with a loud roar. He wasn't a fool, though, and did not run at her in a straight line but in a wide arch, making shots more difficult.

The wizard smirked. _Well, at least he isn't a total fool. _She thought as she continued to fire a mix of pulses and fire blasts at him while also making sure she was ready to shield herself if she needed to. There was no way he had that sword out just for show. He was a blow hard but he wasn't much of a show off as far as she knew.

He wasn't one to just stand there, becoming a sitting duck for her blasts. While some of the fire did catch him and burn him, his anger and fury was enough to forget and ignore most of the pain. He felt his blood burn and pump through his body as his heart worked, fueling his limbs and muscles with blood. He swung his sword to cut her but each time he did so he was met with her shield.

"Coward! I see you don't dare fighting without hiding from hits! Show me how great you truly are and don't cheat!" He roared, going at her again, making sure to keep moving to not make himself an easy target.

"I'm a wizard you idiot! This is how we fight! If you can't take it then give up!" she yelled back at him. What did he expect? Her to pick up a sword like him? Please… Even before all this that was hardly her way of fighting.

"Raising a magical shield to defend yourself from the blade of your opponent is called cowardice. It does not speak of your strength." While he knew she was a wizard and fights with magic, thinking of so easily being blocked by a shield which didn't need her coordination or her strength to keep up, was simply all too offending. If it was a simple wooden or metal shield, then alright, she defended herself. But a magical shield? He will never accept this as an honorable defense against him.

She shot another pulse at him before smirking then bending down and slamming her hands on the ground.

"Let's see if your balance has gotten any better." she said as ice shot out freezing the ground around her.

He was about to continue the debate but all of a sudden he felt the ground wasn't as... supporting anymore. The moment the ground was engulfed in ice, he lost his balance and started to slide away from her, trying to move quickly. But sadly the ice was too slippery and prevented anymore dodging.

Unlike him, Hyano had a better grip over ice. She wouldn't use it so often if she didn't. She smirked then ran and slid at him before jumping and kicking him square in the chest sending them both down with her on top of him. She sat on his chest then slammed her fist down the ground beside his head. His hands were cuffed down by the ground itself much like the way the goblins were chained in the torture room. She looked down at him.

The orc roared as he felt his arms tied and struggled trying to trash about but it was useless. He bared his yellow teeth at the wizard now sitting on him, almost acting like she defeated him. But he was far from defeated. As long as he fought back and didn't accept her dominance over him.

"Why do you keep doing this, Tuhul? What is it about me that you hate so damn much?" she asked without really thinking about it. It had been a question that bothered her. He hated her. She knew that and she figured it was because she was useless but she had long ago proven she wasn't so anymore. Why did he still treat her this way?

The orc narrowed his eyes and growled.

"You still don't get it! We don't respect those who use magic! Cowardice! We measure ranks by courage and sheer power. We fight face to face without petty magic." He snorted. "And you are no dark creature. You weren't made by Lord Sauron himself! Which makes you to an outsider among us!"

The wizard glared at this answer. Was that really it? Because she used magic and wasn't like him? Was he serious?! She rolled her eyes.

"Get over yourself, Tuhul. The only one who sees me that way is you. You are the only one who has ever given me this much trouble so stop with this nonsense. This isn't about the rest of your kin. You're the one who is pissed off, not them so stop using them all as an excuse!" she snapped. She was tired of hearing him compare her to his people. She knew she wasn't one of them and never planned to be, so why was he comparing her to an orc like she was ever going to somehow turn grey and get yellow eyes. "I am not an orc, Tuhul, so it isn't even fair to compare me to your kin. I am an istar, even Ren understands this." she pointed out.

The orc roared back at her.

"The goblins are only afraid of you because of what you did to their kin. But no orc or troll will do as you say or accept your dominance! I seem to be the only one not accepting you because the others are too afraid of our Lord to open their mouths!" He snorted and laid back down, giving her a smirk. "Maybe if you did grow grey and had yellow eyes we might think differently. So go ahead and do so if you want to be seen as equal!" He shouted, leaning a little forward as if wanting to snap at her, but eventually relaxed and laid down again. "And you don't just go and order around a general. You are nothing more than a simple servant. Me and the other generals are above you. If you don't give respect then you cannot be accepted by us but will always be a thorn in our side!"

Hyano watched him and rolled her eyes.

"Idiot..." she grumbled. "I don't order you around. You yelled at me first, I only returned the remark. You make a point of making this harder than it needs to be. I don't want to order you around. I just don't want to be told what to do either. You have no say over me. Only Ren does. I follow his orders and his only. If anything, you are just as much a thorn in my side." she said then snickered realizing what part of their problem was. Tuhul felt he was of a higher rank than her while she felt she was on equal terms and neither could stand taking orders from the other. It was a lot like an old married couple when you thought about it. She grinned at this thought then smirked down at him. "You know... I could have killed you a long time ago right?" she asked seeing if he at least understood that much. While she spoke she started brushing her finger tips over his jaw line. _Huh. Always expected him to feel rough like a dragon._ She thought a little surprised.

"That you are receiving order from our Lord as well doesn't make you equal rank. You aren't one to keep order or work hard to maintain peace in these mines! Me and my other general brethren are the second in ranks. You are but a servant, one at the same rank as a simple orc smith." He huffed, feeling offended to be compared to her in ranks. "And you never accepted your subordinate rank! This is why everyone is frowning at you!" While he wasn't always a general he was a guard from the start, which still put him higher in ranks than her. But only did he once tell her what to do, she instantly refused to follow his command. Which put her on his bad list from the start.

He wanted to add this too but stopped as he suddenly felt her finger at his jawline. He bared his teeth and jerked his head away from her offending hand.

"You make one bad move and I will break your neck." He threatened, fully well aware of his bound situation. But who is to say that he can't break free? He had all the muscle to back this up.

The orange wizard blinked at the threat then smirked. If only he knew. He continued to try and threaten her and make her scared of him. She couldn't give him what he wanted though even if she wanted to. Thanks to Ren, her mind had long found fear useless. She giggled lightly before leaning down so she was eye to eye with him.

"Fine, then. Let's see it." she said then without warning she slammed her hand down beside his head before kissing him. She had released his hands altogether meaning if he wanted to he could try to break her neck. She was curious to see what he would do.

The orc's eyes widened as she kissed him, not even noticing that the restrains are gone from his hands. He never felt this before and no one kissed him either, which caused him to frown and after the initial shock was gone, he pulled up his hands the rolled to his side, at the same time pushing her away, causing her to yelp. He found it disgusting and could not place it why she did it. As an orc he didn't know what a kiss meant or for what it was used. This was an action he couldn't place and couldn't connect to anything he knew. He kneeled then stood up, shaking his head, wiping his mouth as if he ate something fouler than rotten meat.

"What in the Void are you doing?! That was... disgusting!" he said as he shook his head again.

Hyano snickered as she sat on the ground then started laughing.

"I can't believe I actually did it. Haha, I have wanted to do that for so long." she said more to herself. She couldn't believe it… Her very first consensual kiss was with an orc… How many girls can say the same thing? She giggled lightly then stood up. "That was called a 'kiss' just so you know. Heh... only figures you wouldn't know. Who besides me would want to kiss someone like you." she said as she stood up dusting herself off.

"I don't care what it was! Never do it again or I will rip your spine right out!" He roared before bending down and retrieving the sword he dropped when he fell because of the ice. Luckily she seemed to have melted it a while ago, so he was able to move about more freely. He didn't know what he wanted to do just now, seeing her current behavior. Should he just attack again, seeing she disrespected him and she still didn't know her place, or leave her right now seeing she has lost her mind.

It was a very hard decision...

The young woman giggled as she relaxed. She hadn't lost it. With how many times she had kisses forced on her in her sleep she honestly figured the orcs knew more about it. Guess she was wrong. Obviously, the act was only for pleasure so things like kisses and touches were not needed.

"I will never understand it. How creatures can live without good emotions or feelings. Oh well." she said then looked up to him. "So, if I do it again you will rip out my spine, huh? You know I might just do it anyway just to tick you off now. It's kind of funny to be honest." she said with a smirk.

He bared his teeth once more and pointed the tip of his sword towards her, wanting to keep her away from him.

"How can you even do that is beyond me." he murmured, still feeling disgusted and spat once, trying to get rid of anything that might have remained and even the thought irritated him. "We do have good emotions, but how we gain it is something you don't like." The orc pointed out. Yes, they did tell each other jokes as well, for example, to make one another laugh, but the jokes wouldn't work on any other creature, seeing they have a very dark twisted sense of humor. They would feel disgusted by it. They also were happy many times and felt content, but the reason for this is mostly when someone else is suffering. They do feel joy and the feeling of achievement when they kill an opponent or conquer a land.

"Heh... but you can't feel love. You can't feel or understand when someone cares about you or returns the feeling or at least you haven't had the chance to." she pointed out putting the tip of her finger on the tip of his blade. "I could curse you. Force you into feeling such emotions but then it would make you useless as a general. I can't curse you with such a thing without it completely warping your mind and while it might be fun for a moment, I rather like you as a general and I'm sure it would be a huge loss to Ren's army, so it wouldn't be worth it." she said her green and red eyes meeting his. "Besides, I don't want to mourn your death if I don't have to." she said, again stating that she would mourn his death.

The orc didn't understand and didn't care about what this... 'love' was. But if it makes one so weak, then it must be very bad. He doesn't know why she would even want to feel such a thing. Good thing they don't have it. As she touched his sword, he jerked it away, maybe even cutting her finger with it and pulled the weapon back, holding it at his side at the ready, just in case. He raised an eyebrow when she said she would mourn. So, she did say it back then and he wasn't imagining things.

"Why would you even mourn for something? Death is natural and necessary. It is the way it is." He said, completely having no problem with death as a part of life, but that didn't mean he wasn't a little afraid of it. That was again natural. This is why most don't commit suicide but go on despite the bad happenings in life. Death is powerful. More powerful than their Dark Lord... And it needs the proper respect.

Hyano raised a brow at him, her finger was bleeding but she didn't seem bothered by it as the red liquid flowed from her finger to the ground. She then giggled lightly.

"You don't understand mourning at all. You don't just mourn because someone has died. You mourn when they are taken from your life. When you have someone you respect and care about you mourn them to show that. It shows that you respect them and their memory. It shows that you will miss the contribution they made to your life." she explained to him speaking factually in hopes he will understand better. "Despite that fact you drive me crazy you also pushed me to do things I am sure I couldn't have otherwise... When I came and spoke with you last... I needed someone to tell me what I was doing wrong but you also motivated me to push past my limit and because of that I am able to do things I never thought I could. Thank you." she said adding the 'thank you' because she felt it was needed.

Respect? Contribution? Part of her life? He never considered her close, let alone wanted to help her. She was simply too annoying and irritating and disrespectful. Her gratefulness and thanking him caught him off guard, though. He did not say anything for a few seconds, just watched her in case it was some kind of joke. But she was still misunderstanding his motives.

"I never wanted to help you, let alone be your friend. And I never will. Understand that. I don't need anyone close and trust me... you either. Death will be a more frequent guest once the war starts." He informed her as he sheathed his weapon and turned around to walk back to his rounds. "I will never mourn your death." He told her before starting to walk out.

The wizard smiled.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon so I'm not worried about it." she replied then turned to leave in the other direction.

That was it.

She would avoid him and hopefully he would avoid her. That is all that was needed to make this work. She wondered briefly what would happen if she indeed became of higher rank than him. She would probably wonder what his reaction would be. He hated her quite a bit. How would he feel about the fact she was actually above him? Could give him orders… Oh, the look on his face would be beyond priceless.

* * *

With his mind rested and with his decision made, the Nazgul decided to return to her room and wait for her there. He sat in his usual corner, relaxing and lurking, not saying a word or moving. He had patience beyond anything, so could wait for the wizard for hours without complaining or angering himself. He knew she will come, but when was the question. And this can be only answered by waiting. The wraith sighed and huddled closer to the walls, tucking his hands into his sleeves as he folded his arms, lowering his head a little.

Hyano eventually did return as expected. She raised a brow when she saw him in his usual corner. She would wonder if she was late if there was any real way to tell time down here. She smiled then walked up to him and sat beside him in his dark corner resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hello there. Sorry if I'm late. My time with the orcs took a little longer than usual today." she told him calmly. That had been thanks to her run in with Tuhul but she didn't feel it needed to tell him about that. If anything, that would just cause more trouble than was really needed.

"We did not schedule anything for today, and my visit wasn't exactly planned. So no. You aren't late." The wraith started, turning his head a little, tolerating her closeness as usual, letting her do as she wished and what made her happy around him, making her relax. Especially after what he decided in the past few days. He had been making preparations and carefully planning her new duties. And of course guessing her reaction and coming up with a plan if she declined his offer. But he was sure she won't.

There is no refusing such an honor.

"I have been making an important decision." He finally started, turning his hooded head back to stare at the opposite wall. "And came to a conclusion today. I ask you if you are ready to double your rights and duties within my army." He asked, wanting to know her willingness.

The orange wizard perked up when he said he had come to a decision, although she had no idea what the subject was. She tilted her head to look up into his hood then raised a brow at his question. Well, it would be a nice change from training and spawning all the time. She still wasn't quite thinking what he had in mind.

"Hmm sure. Of course I would want to help you. What exactly did you have in mind?" she questioned him curiously. She was eager to do anything to help the wraith at this point. While she was no servant of Sauron, she was very much a servant to Ren.

The Nazgul was pleased by her eagerness and made sure to voice it with a satisfied hiss.

"The time has come to start our preparations. It is almost time to break our boundaries and reach the surface. But for this, everyone will need to know their place. I will need help leading the troops and protecting them." He said, shifting a little in his position to get more comfortable, leaning back against the wall more. "But they won't listen to just anyone. And I trust you enough to raise you to a higher rank than any of them. A title which can be held by one person in an army. You will become my mate." It wasn't really a question, it was a statement and an expression of his opinion. However what distinguished servants from a mate was their willingness, so she had to agree in order to announce it.

Hyano blinked.

"Wh-what?" she said caught off guard. It wasn't that the idea scared her, it just surprised her. What she thought 'mate' meant and what he saw as a 'mate' were two very different things. "Alright, first let me make sure I have this right." she said putting her hands up. "You want me as your mate?.. Meaning we will um..." she blushed at the idea. It wasn't that she didn't like Ren. She saw him as her brother for quite some time now, a little over a year if she guessed right. Maybe longer. "Um... can you even do that?" she asked her blush only getting worse. As far as she knew his body was little more than a ghost in cloth so she could not see how he could 'mate' with anyone. She understood that part of it made her his second in command but currently that was not what was sticking out in her mind. She would get to that part next.

Her question caused the wraith to look at her and stare, tilting his head to the side, indicating his curiosity and confusion. He did not know what she meant and that she meant 'mating' didn't even cross his mind as a 'mate' did not exactly mean what she thought it did for him.

"Do what?" He asked finally, voicing his question out loud. He did notice the sudden heat at her cheeks and knew she was uncomfortable with something. He wondered what.

The young woman facepalmed and sighed. Alright, how does one explain this without their head exploding in flames of heated blushing? She sighed.

"Sex... Mates normally do that..." she said, somehow going an even darker shade of red. Even though she had nightmares almost every night that did not make her comfortable with talking about the subject. If anything, it made it worse because it made it to something she never wanted to keep in her head. Messing with Tuhul was one thing. She had kissed him. Kissing could actually be rather harmless; especially when one was not receptive but talking about and doing the whole sex thing was another.

Alright... Another strange word he can't remember hearing in the past. Well, this didn't help him at all with this subject and simply kept staring at her, not moving and not uttering a sound. He noted the extreme increase of heat at her whole face, which made him tilt his head to the other side and wonder if she suddenly got sick or something happened. Or she was extremely uncomfortable with this? Well, if she used words he understood would help their situation greatly.

She groaned and twitched. He was not making this easy. Fine, time do this the very old way. She got up and went to the bed and swept some dirt out from under there, then sat in front of him and put a spell over the dirt having long forgotten where her sand was.

The wraith watched her as she moved and curiously looked on what she was doing. He couldn't quite grasp why she was doing this but eventually noticed she was trying to collect dirt to use this instead of the sand she lacked. Well, having been a wraith for thousands of years without emotions or such needs rendered his memories of this 'act' nonexistent.

Within moments the dirt to the form of a small male and female. Hyano continued to blush as she looked away allowing the figures to explain for her what she meant. "... mating." she said pointing to them not wanting to look.

Not even the figures helped him with the subject but the moment she said the word his hooded head moved in her direction.

"Oh. Mating." He repeated, looking up at her, saying this like it was nothing. "Living and their petty needs..." he sighed, scolding the fact that she was one of those creatures, thinking she was inquiring if they could do this because she wants to. "If you wish, we can. Otherwise I don't have a need for that." He said, briefly wondering if he ever had the need for this... He couldn't even recognize what the goal of this was or what use it has what these... dirt figures are doing. "The mate of a Nazgul is a title and bond that can only be severed by death. 'Second in command' if this term puts you more at ease, but it doesn't describe the trust and bond we share. We will share living quarters from now on and others will recognize you as higher rank and do as you say without question." He explained, trying to think of anything else he might need to add. "And yes, if you ever have the need to mate, I am the only one you can turn to as part of your loyalty."

The wizard sighed and quickly dismissed the spell over the dirt before turning back to look at him, glad she didn't have to do that any longer. She thought on everything he said. So, she would be mated to him and only him. _His second._ She thought on how she had felt about Tuhul.

While she did have a crush on him, she had also realized how foolish she had been for it. Such feelings would never be returned. Ren could not feel. He could fake it rather well but he could not feel. However he did value her unlike Tuhul or anyone else she really knew. He had trained and taught her what he knew, making her into a great wizard. She thought for a while then came up with a reply.

"On one condition. You can't pull a Hoarmurath on me. I remember what you told me about your brother and I swear if I ever find you collecting girls I will kill them without a second thought." she told him rather bluntly, remembering the time when they had the conversation about that mage of the Nine. Apparently, each of them had a hoarding habit, only their targeted collection was different. While Ren collected everything interesting, shiny, colorful, others collected weapons of a kind,…. the mage actually collected females, women which he then used as slaves for his entertainment…. and well…. also relished in the title of mass-rapist. Now she understood why Ren said he would talk to her if he still existed, but for a different reason than she would want to. She shook her head then smirked. "But I'm sure I have nothing to worry about on that front. I just figured it should be said now." she said. As the idea of what Tuhul's face would look like when he heard about this popped into her head she couldn't help but smile. This would be golden.

"My interests don't match that of my brother's. I collect other things." He told her matter-of-factly, tilting his head to the other side, thinking it was obvious. "And do not forget that being mates does not only tie you to me but me to you. Hoarmurath could collect females because he never had a mate." He told her, deciding to here and there end this topic for a little while and turn their attention to her duties instead. "Your duties will depend on the happenings. You have to patrol, inspect the army, and inform the generals about the schedules of the troops. In a war situation you will be leading troops alongside me and settling disputes and misunderstandings." He explained before adding. "However, no matter the rank and your connection to me, I will stay at the highest rank and you will always answer to me."

Hyano thought about how she only answered to him anyway but decided not to point that out. She was glad she wouldn't have to worry about other females. For some reason the idea of having others around bothered her. It had always been her and Ren, so having some other girl in her way would just get on her nerves rather quickly. She thought on her duties then nodded.

"Agreed. Most of that can be done easily enough and with us working our way up into the mountain we will likely attract some kind of attention soon so I will get to see how well I do in leading then." she said knowing things would be getting rough soon. How rough she had yet to see. She looked into his hood. "So how exactly does this work anyway?" she inquired curiously. Was there something special she had to do or was it just on his word?

"Leading a troop?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, watching her. "Mostly you already will have the orders from me what to do. Defend or attack. Everything else is up to you. You will hold absolute responsibility and control over the troops. You also will have the generals to give you suggestions." He wondered if this could be a problem at a later time when the fights start. "We can practice situations if you want and see how well you can make decisions and how well you can judge situations." He offered, shrugging. To him, this idea sounded good and could prove to be quite useful when it comes to controlled leading at the surface.

Hyano thought then nodded.

"Easy enough. I suggest we train them to withstand light. Most of the orcs here haven't even seen the sun yet. They will be very weak when we get to the top if we don't train them to handle at least some light." she suggested.

"Or you could learn to shield the sun partially." He had the faint memory of seeing a spell of calling for clouds in the book, but it was too faint to be sure of that. While he agreed that the orcs and goblins, along with trolls will need to get used to some light, but too excessive light can turn them to stone or dust due to their natural lack of toleration for the sun.

The istar knew what he was thinking of and she had a good idea of how to do it.

"I can try. It may take me a little bit though since I couldn't exactly learn that spell down here but it can be done." she said, then tilted her head realizing he misunderstood her question from the start. "I meant how do I become your mate? Is there something I have to do or is it just something you say and it's done?" she inquired again. She guessed her question had lacked some detail so could be easily confused in conversation.

Ren tilted his head just a little and spoke up.

"You have to agree and the choice should be willing. Then all I need to do is announce it to the army. That is it." They never liked big ceremonies like mortals tended to hold. A fancy celebration will not strengthen nor weaken their bond. He never understood their importance.

Hyano smiled. She could live with this. She wasn't one for crowds or parties herself so no need for such a thing. The only thing she really wanted to see was the reaction. She knew not everyone would be happy about this. Tuhul the most. Like he said, he was the only one willing to voice it, meaning there were others that did not like her much and would not like her outranking them. However, she could easily live with that. But she did want to do something... or rather give something to Ren. Considering he was a collector of things giving him a thing like humans did should not be seen as a problem.

"Alright... When are we doing this exactly?" she inquired wondering how long she had.

"Whenever we want. I do not wish to delay it too much though." The wraith said, and prepared to stand, wanting to get this done, make sure to silence those who oppose his decision, also announce their oncoming new plans and the advance in getting their original land back. "Do you wish to come with me or let me do this on my own?" For him it was good either way, it was just her preference that he wanted to know.

"I will meet you there. I need to go get something." she replied standing up as well. She thought a moment then smirked before leaning up and kissing the side of his hood. She was his 'mate' now, so was allowed to do that in her opinion. "Give half an hour. I will meet you there, I promise." she said with a grin then bolted before he could say anything. She had the perfect idea for something to give to Ren. She hoped he liked it though. He could get picky sometimes.

If he could, he would have frowned but instead he tilted his head a little to the side and followed her vanishing form with his invisible gaze, wondering why she did that. Probably another mortal and living stuff he will never understand.

But no matter, time to assemble the generals and the guards. They will tell the workers the news and make them follow it.

It didn't take long, probably ten minutes to have all the required creatures in one place, with the generals in front and the guards standing behind them according to their own sub-leaders. Tuhul was one of the generals who were there, standing at alert, curious why they were pulled away from their posts.

Hyano came back in a half hour like she had promised. She didn't say anything to anyone as she walked past and up to Ren. She didn't even take notice of Tuhul yet but was rather excited. For both the fact she had made something and what was about to happen. It is…. almost like marriage. What girl wouldn't be excited?

She stepped beside her friend then held out her hand and put the object she had made into his own.

It was a ring.

She knew about the ring he had before and how it had melded into his hand after he became a Nazgul. This one was nothing compared to that but it was of a similar design. It even had an inscription in it.

_'Darkened light in the shadowed day.' _

It also had a small chipmunk etched into it. She smiled up at him.

"Would have done better on it but I was rushing." she said simply. If he needed an explanation she would give it to him later. For now she wanted to get started.

The Nazgul looked down at his hand once she put something in it and raised it to get a closer look. It was a ring. A simple ring. With no enchantment, just looking nice and shiny. While most of his brothers would have just tilted their head and given it back to her, saying it was useless for them, he in the other hand knew this will land in his collection. It sparkled in the dim light of the torches just like everything he liked to claim as his own. He recognized the design of a shipmunk and tilted his head to the side, remembering the little creature. Now, was this some kind of custom at her kind? To give things when the title of 'mate' is given? He didn't know and honestly, she can't blame him for not knowing. He certainly didn't know what to give. Letting the ring rest in his hand, the wraith turned towards the generals and guards, deciding to go on with this now. They stood here for a while now and should be back at their post soon.

"You all know that the time to break the surface is nearing. Only a few last preparations have to be done. However the duty and task of leading our enormous army would be very difficult on my own. So, I decided to share it." he paused as he heard some murmurs here and there, very few already guessing right. "I have chosen Hyano as my mate. From now on you answer to her as much as to me. Does anyone dare to question my choice?" Ren asked, looking around, wanting to cut it as short as possible. He wasn't one for great speeches in front of crowds. Normally it was someone else doing it among his brothers.

There were words flying around in the room now, gazes were met, confusion and even some visible anger. A few of them weren't happy with the choice, just like Tuhul as he narrowed his eyes, but no one dared question his choice.

They know what happens to those who do...

Hyano smiled, glad to see no one was crazy enough to let their anger burst. That would cause more problems than needed and as she had guessed the look on Tuhul's face was beyond priceless. Too bad they hadn't invented cameras yet. She looked at Ren.

"Seems like everything is fine. Should we talk to them about training now or save that for later?" she inquired. She could do either. While battle training was important she could see why it could wait. She might as well get used to making rounds and see how the orcs reacted to her before she dared tried to tell them what to do.

The Nazgul didn't yet answer her but he already waved the generals and guards away, letting them go back to their posts and give the new information to the workers. He slowly turned and faced her, shaking his head a little.

"Let them digest what I said. They will need a few days to get used to this and surely will need a few reminders about this. Once everything is back to normal we will have another meeting with the generals." And he really didn't want to mess about with this now. He had forsaken resting for quite a while now and really needed the meditation. "I will retreat to our chamber. My mind is yearning for a rest." he announced, turning around and walking in the way they came from, now calling her room theirs, seeing they will share it from now on. Of course that didn't mean he will bring all his items here from his private room. Those are his and his alone. She surely would want to take some things of the pile.

Maybe her flute for one.

The young wizard nodded and decided to let him go on his own for now. She would make a round in the mines then go to bed herself. She wanted to see the change in the way she was looked at and treated. She was no longer the pet but mate. She was curious how many would not take to this new information very well. She didn't have to go far to feel this. There was a change in the very air as she walked about the mines her hands behind her back strolling calmly. She made a point of watching where she was going this time. No need for a repeat of the same problem in one day.

The workers mainly didn't notice her as they mined, the guards mostly nodded in greeting when they saw her, a few however didn't acknowledge her. They did not scowl, nor did they fake the respect they didn't have for her. They simply opted to just ignore until they can gulp down their pride and nod their head to the mate of their Lord.

Tuhul wasn't too keen to meet her at all. He was intentionally at the lower mines and doing his rounds there because he knew if he met her now, he would say things that would cause his head to roll. He simply refused to take orders from her and will do so until the day he died. He won't voice it though, he wasn't a fool, but best was to ignore and avoid the one you have problem with... who you can't put in their place that is... because they are at a higher rank.

Lucky for Tuhul Hyano didn't go looking for him either.

Once she felt she understood where all this was going to go the orange istar turned back towards her... well their room. Hmmm this would be unusual. It's not that it really changed much anyway. For the most part it had always been their room. He just called it hers but spent a lot of his time in there with her. It was just a change of name that would take some getting used to really. She decided to get cleaned up first before going to their room. Should she try to smell pleasing to the wraith? Is that what mates do? She honestly didn't know and was feeling it was better not to care. Once she was cleaned off she went back to the bedroom and looked around. Night would be coming soon. That was easy to see. Most of the room was dimming because of it. She expected to see him in his corner as always but wondered since this was their room now shouldn't he 'rest' on the bed?

As usual, Ren was still in his corner, mainly because the thought of using her... ehm... their bed didn't even cross his mind. He only sat there if he was working on trying to solve the maze, but otherwise he did not meditate there. He looked up only briefly once entered, then shifted in his position and huddled closer to the wall, getting comfortable, lowering his head again to continue resting. It shouldn't take long for him. Just three to four hours if not five. Just to make sure he was truly awake for days or even a week without needing to rest. He wondered if he will be met with any unpleasantries once he awoke.

A new rebellion perhaps?

But this time he wouldn't be on his own to solve it. His mate will be right at his side.

Hyano looked at the bed then to him for a moment before walking up to him.

"Ren. Did you want to rest on the bed with me?" she asked him knelt down so she was eye to hood with him. Well kneeling, she was a little shorter than him but you get the point. She figured she might as well put the offer on the table. It was better than having him rest in the corner all the time without ever trying. That would just cause the thought to nag at the back of her mind and she did not like that idea.

She did wonder if they were in for a rebellion as well. Would she wake up and Tuhul would be calling out war? Naw. Despite his hatred for her he would never do such a thing. His pride wouldn't let him, neither would the Goblin general. However he did not mind the little girl so that would explain why he didn't care.

"Why?" Was his question as answer as he forced himself awake at her question, meeting her gaze with his invisible one, but otherwise did not move. He didn't know why she asked it all of a sudden. He never rested there, save for the few times she fell asleep in his lap or across it when she was smaller and he simply didn't want to wake her up. Those occasions also served as opportunities to tighten their bond. He also wasn't too keen to rest there because of the light that touched it. Despite the sun was going down, he still could feel the light of it touch the bed as it reflected from the moon. He liked his dark corner.

It was... well... dark.

Hyano shrugged.

"Well, it is your bed as well." she pointed out to him. "Also, it is normal for mates to sleep together. At least that is what I have gathered." she said then stood up again. "It was only a suggestion. I understand if you would rather not." she said not bothered either way. She still wasn't sure how the whole mating thing was going to go down. While Ren did say he was willing to do so if she asked... Asking was rather... strange. Not to mention that he himself had no need for the act so it would all be one-sided in the end. She shook her head to rid herself of the thought. She would worry about that some other time. She decided then walked back to the bed.

* * *

**We would like to thank for reading our story so far, everyone!**

**Next week... might... mean next chapter. We ran into some problems along the way so it might take us an extra week to have it presentable for you guys. But do not worry! We are not abandoning you! If an extra week must be waited, then you will get two chapters!**

_CA Productions_


	17. To Arms!

**We are very sorry for keeping you waiting, but those who read the reviews -and noticed the small note avpke left- know, that sadly we ran into some technical difficulties. Avpke's HDD broke in his laptop, which also contained all the almost ready chapters a few days before publishing… so we needed some extra time to build up the chapters again and make the required modifications.**

**We are very sorry, and hope this will not happen again. And it will not. Now, all chapters are backed up online as well.**

**But first, we shall answer to a review we got from Kyoki no Megami. **

**To answer your questions: Yes, there will be more interaction with elves later on, but that will not be for a while. We did have trouble choosing what we should display for the characters in fanfiction, but decided for these four instead. We might modify the elves for orcs, if we decide to publish the full story in sequels.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

_CA Productions_

* * *

**Cubby: *Holding a gun to Avp's head.* Yes… we will not be having any problems like that again… right?**

**Avp: *Sniffles.* Y-yes ma'am.**

**Cubby: Good. Enjoy the show everyone! *Waves***

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17 – To Arms!

Finally. The day has come.

The sun was still hiding partially under the horizon as if afraid to rise and meet the world, knowing it will abandon them all too soon. The clouds gathered above the mountains as if readily offering their services to the new Lord. The lush green forests surrounding Moria's gate were silent as if death already befell upon it. As if the animals could predict, see, and smell the scent of death.

No flowers bloomed this morning. No color broke the monotonous green, which spread as far as the eye can see. But soon… the green will vanish, replaced by crimson red. The blood of the unaware.

After so many hard months of preparation and sweating, the army was ready to move out and take over the surface of the mountains. Thousands of orcs stood ready to spill blood, already roaring and chanting, bashing their shields with their armored fists, their weapons hitting the stone walls and floor of the mines, creating their own terrifying battle drum to the rhythm of their heartbeat. Goblins sat on their salivating wargs, while trolls stood behind them, enormous clubs and axes held by their hands. All of them were trained, equipped by shining new armor made of the precious mithril they mined with their own sweat and blood.

After the hardships of leadership, after the educating rebellion, after many deaths and suffering… Finally… The very day of vengeance approached.

So here stood Ren, the Lord of Moria, and the only dark inheritance of Sauron, with a bloodthirsty army at his back, waiting for the gates to open, for the beast to acknowledge the mark that his mate placed upon him. To reveal the world they shall conquer. But it is not just the Guard of Moria he called upon. Hyano should appear at any moment now. She will call upon heavy clouds and shield most of the sun, protecting the army. After all, orcs worked best at night, they gained power through the darkness that swirled around them. The light was only in the way. The Nazgul's power shall be fully revealed for all to see.

In the past few days the situation seemed to clear about Hyano's position and no one started a rebellion either. Many simply avoided her, but right now, no one could hide. Including Tuhul... They now revered her, thanks to the training she went through, having tasted her true abilities and powers as a mighty istar. Although, true trust will never be established between dark and light, so she will never have the respect of a leader. They still smelled her hesitation when a life must be taken, they heard her words when she expressed her thoughts of their tactics.

Through the few days they have been mates, Ren did not handle her much differently than usual, except his higher toleration to touch and his more frequent presence in their room to secure the new bond they share. She, however, seemed to change with the announcement. For one, she craved touch more often and was all the time near him or very close to him, favoring the mortal meaning of her position instead of purely the rank. He didn't mind though. She does as she sees fit as long as she doesn't anger him or betray him. She is his most valuable servant and he would be fool if he pushed her away.

The tactic was discussed once again, melded and formed according to the mistakes they found through the days, morphed into a plan of perfection with many emergency plots. It cannot go wrong. The Nazgul was sure the enemy will be quick to notice the emerging darkness from the mines, but he knew his army was prepared for assaults the mortals will meet them with. Their first ambush will be merciless and quick. Hopefully, the mountains will be cleared for their advance before the true army of the mortals and elves arrive. However they will have the advantage of the mountains themselves and the ability to pull back under the surface if things go wrong. The army should leave through the main gates, seeing they don't want to ruin their only sanctuary by breaking in the ceilings. They will make their way out and around the mountain, kill everything that comes into their path and claim the mountains for themselves. They will set out scouts and sentries to watch for enemy activity.

And activity there will be.

The four generals -two orcs and two goblins- will go in four different directions to clear the surface of annoying mortals, acting as the backbone of the army. The goblins -warg riders- will scout ahead and make short process of enemies they find, dispatching them quickly and effectively, using the speed and agility of the wargs to overcome them before they even noticed their doom, while the orcs cover their backs and do every heavy fight. The trolls will stay back in the mines for now and will be the surprise guests once the enemy pushes too far for their taste to counter all heavy blows and intimidate them. They are all well protected, seeing they have mithril armor, which also didn't weight as heavy as steel. He and his mate will coordinate the attacks towards South and East, concentrating on their task to clean their way to the roads towards Mordor. But they won't go back there just yet. Not until their new base is secure and stands firmly against all odds.

First, they have to secure the mountains.

Of course, they were aware that the battle could last for days, even weeks. The humans will ask the elven lands for help, send word to the wizards of Isengard, and will gather their allies, form a tactic. This will mean a lot of nights without light. And so, without Hyano. The young wizard was one of the key figures of their plans, so her presence is critical in battles, making sure that the loss is not as great. Orcs fall all too quickly in fights… they would not make it with a few thousand if it wasn't for the istar on their side. So in favor of a better chance, their takeover will be slow and steady. Each night they will pull back into the mines, leaving a good portion of their sentries above to patrol their perimeter. Then once morning comes, they shall emerge and surprise the enemy if they dared to progress. More and more humans and elves will fall each day… while Hyano can create more orcs for their army every night.

* * *

Hyano stepped out in front of the army and smiled, seeing the seal she had placed over the door quite some time ago. She walked up to it and grinned as it reacted in accordance, the three-headed dog giving a growl. She smirked at this then pressed her hand to the gate and watched as purple energy shot out from it. The beast howled before the gate opened, shaking the mines, sending small rocks down towards the waiting orcs, revealing the world outside, then stepped out into the world of the light and her eyes actually cringed a little. Even with the light in their room it was nothing compared to the real light of the sun. For once in her life she did not like it. The one power that kept her alive was now hindering her, overpowering her senses. She let her eyes go up for a moment, her hand shielding her eyes before she gripped her fists, purple sparks flying from it then held her hand up and shot a bolt of magic into the sky. Like Ren wanted, the sky around the mountain soon started to dim thanks to the not so little wizard's spell.

From here on, they needed to act quickly.

The moment he thought the sky darkened, the Nazgul gestured for the generals to do as they were told before all this.

The soldiers all started to seep out of the gates, the warg riders doing so as first, seeing they are swifter, following their own generals, while the orcs started up the surface of the mountains after them, determined and with their goal set in front of their yellow eyes.

Hyano left enough light for her to live but besides that the area was in shadow. She let her eyes wander a while ignoring the army for the moment in favor of a world she had not seen in some time. She had told Ren ahead of time that this would likely happen. What did he expect? It was her world after all and even if she fought for him, this world with all its beauty as her home for thousands of years. She played in it, grew up in it, healed it and calmed it. She lived for this. She let her ears catch the smallest of sounds, the slightest flutter of the leaves of nearby trees, the almost soundless flap of bird wings, the tiniest buzzing of insects. All that nature is about was around her and now… she will have to work against it. Despite her standing, she felt it was wrong, but what is she to do? She is too deep in this to back out. Not like she wanted to… Ren is her only friend, the creature who guided her through troubling times and understood her rebellious nature. He was there… He was there when she needed him, unlike the istari who she is supposed to belong to. She snapped out of it, though, when she noticed a warg rider pass her by and chose to turn back and go back to Ren's side. She could look around more later once everything had been put into place. She already knew that they had very little time to waste.

That magical blast was too powerful to come from a mere human mage. The news will spread…

… And Gandalf will be here soon enough.

She walked up to Ren and smiled holding her arms out. "Everything seems to be going rather well so far. Is it all as you had hoped, Ren?" she asked him, knowing he had been looking forward to this day for a long time. He had been preparing with such vigor, with such anticipation…. only to see him silent now.

"We will see." He answered her question with his even tone, not sure what to think just yet. "Once we hold the mountain in our hands and successfully push back every attack... then it will go as I wanted." It was too soon to tell just yet, at least so he thought. His silence is the result of a feeling he learned to trust since he was left to decide for himself… The feeling was caution.

The young woman put one arm down and let the other rest on her hip. "The first attack will be the worst once the humans go for a counter attack. Gandalf will be the first to come, I am sure. The humans and elves are sure to demand it. When he fails, the rest should be easy after that." she said not thinking of it as an 'if' situation. She didn't plan to lose to the White wizard. She felt she had the power needed to take him. She had to for the sake of her friend and the many creatures she created with her effort. However, Gandalf would not make it easy and she would make sure to steer the army out of his way so she could fight him head on. The orcs could not take on a White wizard. That was just suicide, only another wizard could possibly beat someone of his rank and that was still a long shot, however she was confident in her skills. She hadn't trained this long for nothing. She memorized the book, most of the spells that can be useful to her in a battle and could surprise Gandalf with. He surely did not expect her to have mastered skills he did not possess. And hopefully by the time he realizes this… it will be too late.

"I have no doubt we will meet him in a battle." He whispered as he walked out and past her, standing there and watching the world he forgot about so many times while in the mines. He never forgot his mission, but the way how the surface looked was starting to fade from his mind. "But we are prepared. Let him come." He had every intention to help his mate once she fights that wizard. While he possesses no magical skills, he was durable, can take hits meant for her and attack from the back with his sword or bare hands. However, most of the work will have to be done by Hyano. "Let us go. Do not delay. You know what to do." He told her, turning towards her briefly before nodding and running off towards south. She will take East as they agreed, just in case the White wizard shows up. He surely will come from the East, perhaps teaming up with the elven army approaching from Rivendell. If he comes from Isengard, so the South, Ren will be able to hold him up while the Orange wizard will be on her way.

Hyano nodded then whistled, a warg rider coming up to her. She jumped on behind him. Since they lacked any horses as of yet this would do just fine. She waved to Ren as the warg took off in the needed direction with her troops following after. Now that she thought about it, this would be the first time she had spent any real time away from Ren for an extended period. For a moment she felt a mild discomfort but she pushed it aside. It was time to work. She would see her friend and mate again soon enough. For now, it was time to clear the land to the east. The idea was simple enough and as long as they didn't run into anyone this would be nothing short of a cake walk.

* * *

As expected, their take-over of the surface went almost as smoothly as they planned. Their appearance was -after all- sudden and without warning, making the enemy that was present flee, or die rather easily. They did clash with enemy forces but they were just guards from nearby settlements or wandering soldiers. The warg riders did a fine job in finding any mortal and immortal alike, the canine beasts sniffing out each of them effectively, alerting the nearby orc troops. There was blood spilled, but not nearly as much what will follow. They didn't let anyone escape, hoping to win a little head start before the humans, the elves, and the wizard suspect anything. They will have to keep an eye on sentries and scouts sent their way. Because as long as they keep the enemy blind, they are in advantage.

Well, they succeeded with the take-over for now. However now came the hard part.

Keeping it.

The dark creatures knew it was only a matter of time when the elves and the wizard show up at the mountains. In the mean time they stayed close to their own troops, only the scouts were sent out to patrol. The warg riders were swift and mainly soundless; this was what made them to good sentries. The tension was clear in the air as the creatures waited, setting up camps and smaller bases to serve as a cover if they are surprised, knowing they will be attacked. But 'when' was the question. The dark creatures never experienced a full battle, having been born in the past months only, making them inexperienced and aggressive, maybe too overconfident for their own good. But the generals did their best to keep the ranks settled, to put everyone back into their places if they went out of line, risking the secret position of their own groups.

Ren did not leave his own troop, but opted to stay, just in case an attack happens in the south. He wanted to aid his soldiers, knowing he had the skill to kill many, even just by being stabbed. His shriek so far was held back, not wishing to give away his presence to anyone outside the mountains, keeping his enemies in the dark as much as he could about the situation up there. But of course this didn't mean he didn't inquire about his mate's position in the east, asking about the troop and the situation with the help of a warg rider.

* * *

Hyano did well, surprisingly so. The troops seemed reluctant at first to follow her commands but once they saw she actually seemed to know what she was doing, things seemed to fall into place. At first, she tried to give commands of strategy, helping her troop to move forward and find their targets, but she felt it isn't enough. They became more unruly as the time went by and she knew why. Orcs favored actions instead of words… It would help a lot of she would grasp the staff she acquired recently and joined the fight physically, killing the enemy, fighting alongside her new kin. Ren prepared her for all this with tireless training and tests, making her torture and kill goblins she created personally for this reason… without her knowing at first. Though, she was confident that she can kill… the question is… can she bear to kill a mortal? Someone who was born, grew up and lived much like her? Someone who valued the same emotions, feelings and morals? People she was supposed to protect but she is destroying them instead?

Hyano stopped in her tracks and let her gaze move towards the not so heated battlefield, feeling herself hesitate to use the staff for what is wasn't meant to do. To kill. She destroyed goblins without complaint, but… for some reason she cannot raise a hand at the humans, even if they came close enough for a hit. Or for a magical blast. She narrowed her eyes and closed them tightly, her grip tightened on her staff as she gathered all the knowledge and all the numbness towards death she had gained through the months. Ren would not be pleased if she failed now. She didn't go through months of suffering, of crying, of pleading in order to put down the weapon and declare that she cannot do it… She didn't create all these creatures to waste away and accept defeat when they were created for victory. She didn't fight for her role and rank to let it falter and get crushed by her morals and nature. In the end, she rose the wooden weapon and whispered a spell, sending a bolt of ice towards the human who stood with his back to her. The element found no trouble in impaling the helpless being, this being the first unusual kill for the wizard. She opened her green eyes, the orbs showing no emotion but a numb neutrality and summoning all her will to fight. She finally joined in, using spell after spell, hit after hit to thin the ranks of the human guards. And when no one was looking… a single teardrop of regret slid from her eyes.

When she felt they had gone far enough and all opposition was dealt with, she too decided to stay with her men, just like Ren. She set up a few small groups along the eastern boarders making it easier to keep tabs on the lands. When a warg rider came from Ren asking of her progress and how she was doing, this made her smile a little. She debated on telling the rider to go back, tell Ren she loved him and then have him hug the Nazgul but she didn't feel like sending a poor goblin to his death. She wrote down all of their progress and asked for any further orders befor also handing the staff to the rider. She figured Ren would get a kick out of the act.

Ren waited patiently for the message back, crouched near the edge of a rock, hidden from view by anyone peering up at them. There was something unnerving in the air but his senses could not pinpoint the cause. Once he heard the approaching messenger, he took the letter and read it. But before he could, he was handed the staff. The Nazgul didn't know what to think of this at first but took it without a second thought right after. He read the message finally, and began to reply to it, only to be held back by a roar from his side. One of the scouts returned from the five he sent out, apparently with grave news to the wraith. Something is brooding beyond their view, something the Nazgul did not like. He returned to the letter with a hiss to finally forge his reply to his mate, saying she has to be at high alert, as the scouts just now reported potential enemy activity coming right from southeast, spreading to the two directions equally. He is still waiting for confirmation from newly sent scouts though. In the end he put 'Mine'. Meaning the staff is his now and will stay so from now on. It was more a habit of his now.

Hyano had already made a new staff by the time the message got back to her and she nearly fell over laughing when she saw the word 'Mine' at the end of the letter. _Some things never change._ She shook her head then read over the rest of the letter. The scouts saw people coming their way, huh? Time to send out a few warg riders to pay them a visit.

* * *

And truly. As the warg rider brought her the letter, there were five elven scouts entering the new extended territory of the dark creatures. Not exactly the army the scouts reported, but enemy activity all the same. All of them wore light armor; bows were strapped onto their backs along with a few arrows. Their footsteps were silent, soundless, careful and measured; their movements followed the shadows of the bushes, the trees and the rocks. The way they moved indicated that their goal was not to kill, but to observe. The leaders of the elves and humans needed to know the positions of the enemy in order to work out the best strategy. And who are the best candidates for soundless spying? The purest of creatures: the elves. They managed to avoid orc troops and sentries, but as soon as they saw warg riders appear they knew they were found out and were looking for them. However, it is not at all the end of their mission. First, they need to find them in order to shut them down.

They proceeded with their task, sneaking forward, successfully dispatching a few sentries before they were able to map the activities and the positions of the orcs. They were rather surprised that they could not see trolls, but something told them they are around somewhere, but held hidden in order to surprise the intruders once a battle occurs. One of the elves noted the Nazgul's presence, making sure to share it with his comrades. Their main task was to find the two: Ren and Hyano. They are the ones who play the most important roles in this attack, according to what they were told. Once Hyano was spotted as well, the elves decided to return to their leaders and deliver the information.

It took the riders a while, but eventually their numbers and attention triumphed. One of the sentries managed to spot one of the elves as he tried to sneak past a troop of orcs. They began chasing him, only to realize that he wasn't alone, this divided the attention of the guards, favoring the intruders. The pure creatures stopped sometimes to shoot their bows, arrows flying at their pursuers in patterns, luring more attention from the scattered troops. While the elves used all the skills they had to escape, sadly not all of them made it. The goblins were furious when they noted that one of the elves managed to escape, holding too much information they were sure. They still sniffed around, hoping to find him again, but they were already too late…

"Ugh. He got away…" One of the goblins said, sitting on his warg, staring after the small dot that was their target a few moments ago, waving his hands towards the air, turning towards his companions with an angry yellow gaze, baring his rotting black teeth in disappointment. "If you would have distracted him, I could have hurled a dagger towards his ugly head!" He shouted, scolding one of the scouts and pushed him almost off of his mount, causing a snarling fight between his and the other's warg.

"Uh… Boys…" Came the faint voice a little further away from another goblin who stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down the mountain, his gaze fixed upon something.

"What do you mean? Is this now my fault?" The other goblin shot back with a roar of his own, pushing out his chest in irritation at the other, narrowing his yellow eyes in an offended manner. "Why don't you learn to fly and swoop down on him? That would be more possible than making a warg run faster than a Rhosgobel rabbit!"

"Boys…" The goblin tried again and turned towards his company slowly, pointing towards something off of the mountain.

"I will give you rabbits, you hideous sorry excuse of a rat!" The first goblin screeched and was ready to pounce on his kin with anger, but before he could do so, a shout rang among them.

"Boys! They are coming!" The third goblin finally snapped and glared at his brethren and turned his gaze back at the foot of the mountain, showing them what he could see…

They have been wasting so much time with the elves that the men coming from the east could easily move on undisturbed. They came apparently from Rivendell's direction, all carrying shields to protect them from potential rain of arrows, and armor suitable for movement. They all bore the flag of the Reunited Kingdom, which fluttered in the wind that picked up as if foreshadowing the battle that shall soon occur. But before the orcs could begin their own movements, a horn sounded from the South, warning the dark creatures of yet another army approaching. As both Ren and Hyano inspected their own portion of enemies, they had to say they expected a little more. Both armies counted about maybe a thousand men and a few elves mixed in. This caused the wizard to frown, while Ren fumed, hissing at himself. Were the men so much underestimating them? Didn't they think he can beat their miserable army? They had to send this many, suspecting that they can take care of the dark creatures? He felt his pride bruised at this realization and shrieked, letting his terrible voice be heard by all around them, commanding his troops to move forward and answer the challenge of their foes.

But as soon as the fight started, it was clear why the enemy decided to choose simple numbers. Fighting on a mountain was not easy. The rocks, occasional trees and cliffs made it hard to move, especially if one moved in a group, so chose fewer but more mobile troops for their assault. The many rubble and trees offered shelter for them from the orcs' arrows as well.

While the fight started, Hyano stood nearby her own troop, watching as they stopped the advance of Men in the East for now by not letting them move forward. She wasn't really concentrating on the enemy though, but let her green eyes wander the area as if expecting someone to ambush her. But so far… she could not feel him.

Where is he?

He should be here by now… Fighting for the Men he helped for so long, to get rid of the last remnants of darkness he fought for thousands of years. To face her… Deep down she knew he was there already. He was around, lurking, circling, plotting his spectacular entry… while the Men and elves fought the battle. As she watched the ongoing slaughter, she couldn't help but note a pattern in this… The enemy did not increase effectiveness of their tactics, if anything they kept very strictly to south and east, not even moving or changing directions to make themselves to become a harder target but seemed to avoid a greater confrontation… Their movements seemed expected… Too expected…

Like a distraction.

She thought on this a moment then got an idea and turned towards one of goblin generals that stood next to her. "Send a few scouts to the north. It is likely nothing but I have a hunch and I want to play on it." she wasn't sure what to expect but this was feeling far to easy. She told the rest of the men to stand at the ready before sending a letter back to Ren telling him he should send some scouts of his own to the west. If there was something going on then one of them couldn't take both directions alone. However, she was rather hoping she was just worrying too much for her own good again.

* * *

A lone figure slipped from shadow to shadow among the trees and rocks, hidden by the darkness caused by the clouds. His soundless steps carried him swiftly to his destination; his breathing was silent yet carried the hint of his exhausted state. He ran a long distance without halt. The figure stopped just for a moment under a tree, looking back, his sharp gaze and keen ears scanned the area behind him, trying to make sure that he was not followed. Once his safety was confirmed, he moved on, turning west, approaching a clearing, many miles away from the foot of the mountains where the battle was claiming both the lives of men and orcs.

Off at a distance, many prying eyes were waiting for him to arrive. More than Hyano would ever dream of expecting. For as far as the eye can see, flags and spears stretched across the land, waiting for the order, for the right time to strike. The people -despite their enormous count- were silent, knowing that any noise could and would give them away.

A single man, clad in royal armor stood in front of the army, the blood red colored cape flowing after his form gave him the look of a respected leader. He was the one who received the lone figure, the elf spy and narrowed his eyes when all the information was shared with him. So shall it be. The dark creatures fell into their trap. While they are preoccupied with the dummy 'army' climbing the eastern side of the mountains, the main body of the Reunited Kingdom's military was waiting for a sudden ambush from the west. They have traveled past the mountains silently through the road of Rivendell and Isengard, gathering here unseen and unheard. The elf was sent on his way to share this information with his kin. The elven army which was waiting north, about to climb the rocky terrain, using the element of surprise to their advantage. The dark army was all too predictable.

After the elf vanished from their sight… the man waved his hand forward.

It was time to move.

It didn't take long for Hyano and Ren to notice that something was off. While they did not yet see the armies close in, they did note that their scouts from north and west did not return for hours. This alone created an air of tension; the orcs became unruly once again, waiting to throw the lines to ensure their safety in aggressive attacks. The humans and elves climbing the mountain from the east and south slowed down to a stop for many hours already, only exchanging the occasional arrows with the dark creatures to keep their attention. Feeling that something was horribly wrong, a portion of the dark army also scattered, preparing for anything, hiding at the rocks and caverns, wishing to use the advantage they had.

In the mean time the elves and humans approached from the west and north. While the elven troops chose to stay hidden afar, away from the sight of the scouts and sentries, the human troop did not waste time but marched right up to the mountain, causing the orcs who watched this portion of the surface to stop in their tracks to see the ocean of silver armor approach…. and stop at the foot of the mountain. The dark creates quickly sent word to their leaders, who received this news with a grave foreboding. They will need to rip their army into four sections to defend their position. But they had no time to think of a tactic, as the horn of the Reunited Kingdom sounded soon after, sending the first wave of attack…. which stopped about halfway up the mountain, while the mixed army of south and east also began their all too slow ascending. Both Ren and Hyano didn't know where to concentrate their attention. But one was sure…

They were strangely delaying the battle.

Hyano didn't like this. It made her on edge and had an idea of what it meant. Gandalf wasn't there yet or he was and had a plan. Either option meant that the other army was stalling for time. She sent a message to Ren. She wasn't sure what to do. Should they attack or wait for the humans and elves to make the first move? It was like a game of chess and neither player wanted to make starting move to the game. She had never liked wizard's chess for this reason. Wizards thought too much so more often than not it would come to a stale mate of some kind. However, this could only end in two ways. Either they win or the enemy did. She favored the first option of course.

Well, to say the least, the wraith himself wasn't sure about it as well. He for one didn't want to become open game for the elves and humans, going out of their secure hiding and risk to be fleshed out by them. He told her to wait and prepare, writing the same reasons as he was thinking about. They would become too easy targets. But again, he wasn't the best warmaster, and his tactics are very basic. Normally it was either the Witch-King who worked on these. He just executed it.

What they didn't know was that the elves and humans waited for a reason.

* * *

While the inevitable battle was preparing at the mountains, just above the surface of the Moria, the lands far away were quiet, as if waiting with fear yet with excitement what the outcome will be. The magic that the young istar created forced the clouds to gather at one place above the dark creatures, leaving the sun to shine all around the surrounding areas. This created a great contrast between Moria and the surrounding lands. The wind picked up, dragging leaves and petals of flowers along as if wishing to see the battle for itself, urging all that stood in the way to come along. It fluttered branches, the thick grass of the lands, dancing to an unknown tune…

… Grasping the tugging on the pure white fabric of a long robe, causing it to flutter and join the rhythm. The owner of the attire let his calm blue eyes gaze upon the mountain that was the target of his concern, while his hand brushed over his long white beard in deep thought. His other hand held the staff of the White wizard firmly, deep down knowing that this battle will be the last he will know about in Middle-Earth that with this being dealt with… there will be peace. The peace that the world required… and demanded.

Yes, Gandalf was around and was prepared to help the people bring this long awaited peace. He was the one who cleverly thought of their current plan. For days has he been sending messages, having meetings with leaders to find a way how to end this with as little bloodshed as they can. His main concern was the lives of the men and elves. But there was also something else that he could not ignore.

She is there too…

In all his long life and existence, Gandalf has never left another wizard in peril. His title was not earned just by having been more pure and determined to follow the word of the Valar, but also because of his selflessness. His will to give up all that he had to serve those he was created to protect. Every istar of the Order had their own purpose. And so… Hyano's destiny is set among her kind. He cannot let her stray. He has to show her the true path she has to tread.

The White wizard sighed as he closed his wise eyes, lifting his face towards the golden-orange light of the sun as he thought back to his mistake a while back. His mistake of letting the wraith stay alive and bond with the orange wizard… His mistake in letting her become dependent on him… He should have seen it coming but his own curiosity got into the way. His curiosity… and his faith. How foolish he was for trusting the naivety of a child…

And so, he has to correct this mistake. One way or another.

He knew that she had no experience in strategy and war, so will not be able to think of an expert plan without loopholes, so it was easy to think with her mind. He only could hope that the wraith's way of thinking was just as simple. He knew they will predict attacks from the most likely directions. Rivendell for the elves and humans, south for Isengard. The elven spies confirmed it. Hyano was waiting east in hopes of him joining the elves in a mighty counter attack, while the Nazgul took the less risky south, where he can see the oncoming enemy. The other two directions were left under the care of swift sentries. The sudden arrival of the human army from the west shall tear the dark forces apart to many troops to meet the challenge coming from all sides, seeing south and east is under attack already. Gandalf was currently standing in hiding near the southeast side of the mountains. But now that the position of Hyano was revealed, he will handle according to it.

He knew that the bloodshed must end quickly, but he wasn't a fool. He will not risk most lives and their victory if he can help it. In order to win this battle with less lives lost, they will need to disorient the army of the dark creatures and throw them into disarray by making them lose their commanding forces. Ren and the orange wizard. Once they are dealt with, the rest will be easy. He knew his next target will be south to meet the Nazgul first, using his defeat as a weapon against the young istar.

So with this knowledge, the White wizard made his way towards south, but took his time, just like the army of men and elves. He knew Hyano well. He helped her grow up, learn, see the world for what it is, taught her all the abilities she possessed, some he let her discover on her own. He knew her traits. And her connection to the sun. The wizard couldn't help but smile gently as he raised his gaze once again towards the sky to watch as the bright sun touched the horizon.

* * *

Hyano hadn't even thought about the actual sunset itself in quite some time, so the worry about holding back too long and being put to sleep didn't even come to mind. For so long she had technically been without direct sunlight that she hadn't even really thought about it past the fact it came into her room. However, as she sat on a rock her legs crossed waiting she started to feel herself get tired. That is when the thought hit her.

"Damn it!" she yelled then got a warg rider's attention. They were in trouble and now she knew why. "Run and run fast. Tell Ren that Sunset is coming and so is the attack. He will understand. MOVE!" she yelled at him not giving him time to argue. She knew too well though that it was too far too late. By the time the rider got to Ren the sun would be set and Hyano would be fighting to keep herself from passing out.

This was a big problem.

They have had so many plans for this… So many Plan B's and joined tactics and yet none can be utilized anymore. It is too late. Hyano could not help but smile as she thought about their situation. The brilliant strategy was surely the fruit of Gandalf's thinking. Only he could know her so well to know her battle plans beforehand. Only he would think about heavy distraction for not only sneaking the true army close enough…. but also to distract them from the true enemy.

The sunset.

At this point Ren was contemplating to pull back instead of fighting needlessly in a disadvantage into the mines and make sure that Hyano trains her toleration for lack of light. However, as soon as the first arrow flew and got the messenger of Hyano right into the neck, he knew they had no more time to retreat. They will have to hold on until sunrise and keep his mate safe.

The army was upon them soon after.

Arrows rained like water from clouds, the precision of the elves was proven hundred times over as orc after orc fell, not able to avoid the deadly shots coming from north, the archers themselves were hidden by rocks and boulders. However after the attack was announced, they ducked behind rocks to get away from the ranged attacks. This of course gave time for the humans to move forward and up the mountain from the west. They attacked from east, west and north. South was somehow left alone.

But for a reason.

From this direction the White Wizard was closing in on the battle.

Hyano cursed under her breath as she was forced into a haze. This wasn't something you could technically train or adapt but was bound by a spell that forced her into this situation whether she liked it or not. Sadly, explaining that to Ren was near impossible she was sure. She gritted her teeth and looked at her army who were doing what they could to keep out of the way of the hellfire of arrows. She thought a moment then got an idea. She wasn't going to be awake much longer but she could at least help her army before she passed out. She pointed her hand and shot at a set of trees taking them down to help give cover for her army.

"Whatever you can't use for a shield use for cover!" she yelled before falling to her knees.

_Damn the sun..._

* * *

It didn't take long for the human army to clash with the dark creatures. The orcs swarmed from south and east to meet the force, only to be pushed back relentlessly. They could not apply all their tactics because they were pushed from all sides, forcing them to split up and defend their own sections. The elves were mainly disturbed, their arrows meeting their targets without any delay and fail, without disturbance, save for the occasional sneaky warg rider that managed to get past their own defenses through cunning. With the constant rain of arrows, the orcs were forced to retreat.

But Ren had other ideas.

He will not let these puny mortals step on his plans. They will not come out victorious over them. They will not win against darkness this time. he did not go through years of effort in order to lose in a matter of few days into declaring his Lordship over this part of the surface. He thought back how much time it took him to establish his rule, to earn the utter respect of all dark creatures within the mines. How much time he spent on binding that istar to his side, how many he lost in the rebellion and how much progress they made through the months. He will not give it up. Now that he had it all, he will not let Moria go.

The wraith raised his invisible gaze towards the dark sky and in a burst of power and darkness, he let loose his shriek, shaking the very ground they stood on, sending fear and terror into the minds of soldiers, causing caution within the heart of elves. The voice of the Nazgul shook the determination of their enemies… but boosted that of the dark beings'. With mighty roars, the orcs and goblins alike threw themselves at the men and elves, fighting as one in this bloodthirsty battle, sinking into a feat of rage and fury, using all they had to push against the enemy. Soon, thundering steps engulfed the surface of the mountains as giant clubs and axes were swung at the enemy, throwing them off of the mountain with ease. The trolls answered to the call of their Lord with loud bellows of their own, swarming into the battlefield as an unstoppable force, as the sea which cannot be defeated by any dam.

The newfound vigor and anger caused them to build up a sudden advantage over the army of men and elves, seeing they had the whole mountain and the lack of sun, which also increased their strengths. They also saw and heard better than them. The blood of humans and elves littered the stones and the ground, accompanied by their bodies.

However, every good has to end.

Without warning, the very southern part of the battlefield was engulfed in a blinding white light, causing the battle on the mountains to stop for a moment. The dark creatures roared in pain as the disturbing light penetrated their eyes even when they closed them tightly. Soon, there was a flash, causing the light to pulsate and shoot up towards the sky, parting the clouds without effort, sending them in all directions and letting the sun's rays reach the earth once more.

Once the pure light died down, the tall form of an old man could be recognized. His white attire fluttered with the force of his magic, his angry gaze swept the area for his next target. It didn't take long for him to find the dark leader among the orcs.

While the humans gained more determination and once again clashed with the orcs, Gandalf decided to join in for now to establish a firm advantage, to boost the confidence of the army he was fighting for. Because if he fought alone, he cannot win. Not even as the White wizard. He helped the humans and elves with both his trusty sword, Glamdring and his wizard staff, using magic and his learned skills of swordsmanship alike. His main way of defeating foes was to cast a light spell to disturb and blind them before stabbing them where it gives them a quick death.

His work against the dark army did not go unnoticed by the commanding forces of the dark creatures.

The White wizard blinded a troll by raising his staff and summoning a light spell before bringing down Glamdring onto his neck, ending his life without receiving a hit in return. But before he could relax, he felt a great evil approach him, so narrowed his blue eyes and brought his sword forward in an arc. He was not mistaken. Because in that second, his blade met another, the sound of metal sliding against metal echoed on the battlefield as the mighty wizard stared into the dark and empty hood of his foe.

The Nazgul does not yet realize it, but this was what Gandalf was waiting for. For Ren to show himself so he can get rid of him, making the dark army leaderless, thrown into disarray and confusion by having no strong hand that keeps them together. The wizard did not say a word to the hissing -clearly infuriated- wraith, but pushed him away with all his might, preparing for the incoming second blow from the dark creature.

And Ren did not disappoint. As soon as he was thrown back, he was on the wizard for more, bringing down his blade onto the wizard's staff which was held sideways to block his blow. But he did not stop there. His fury led him to repeat the strike over and over, surprising even the White wizard with the vigor he attacked him, pushing him back with each swing. Each time the wraith stepped forward, Gandalf took one backwards. He however did not wish to fool around for too long.

As soon as Ren swung down, the istar this time did not push him away but brought him towards him as close as he could without the danger of a repeated attack, then whispered a spell that every dark creature knew all too well. All of a sudden, a bright light lit up at the end of his staff, causing the Ringwraith to shriek in shock, feeling his senses overload by the brightness and reared backwards instinctively, leaving Gandalf free to do as he wished with both of his weapons. He didn't waste time. The White wizard swung his staff towards the wraith, causing him to fly forward by the force of the spell, sliding to a stop close to the edge of the cliff. The Maia however did not want for him to get up. Shouting another spell, Gandalf pointed his staff towards the dark being, setting his cloak on fire, then swinging his staff one last time caused Ren to fly off of the cliff and down towards the black abyss that awaited him.

The wraith's shocked shriek echoed through the battlefield, then rapidly faded into the distance as he fell.

Now, the tables were turned and the orcs posed no more threat with their confusion and lack of a capable leader.

Gandalf stayed for a moment, staring into the direction where the wraith vanished into as if making sure he will stay where he is. He did not need to move anymore to win the battle. The humans easily tore at the scattered dark creatures, seeing the elves also dispatched most of the generals, having recognized their dominance among the soldiers. In the end, the istar sighed and turned around; lifting his gaze towards the sky, noting that the sun was just barely visible at the horizon. The light was rapidly vanishing, the world will soon be coated into darkness. This is what he was waiting for. Closing his eyes, the White took a step forward with a slight hesitation.

He wasn't sure what he is going to find.

But he cannot leave his business unfinished. So he set out to find the wizard who left him a while ago in exchange of a hopeful bond and connection. Who got confused by her naivety and giving was to her childish wish, abandoned her state of pure istar to fight for the wrong cause. And Gandalf wasn't sure what he is going to find. He felt determined in bringing her home, yet unsure of how she is going to receive his proposal. Not like she will have a choice. Gandalf will reunite her with her true destiny.

So here he stood in front of her exhausted and weak form. She was on her hands and knees, her head turned towards the ground in almost shame. Her shoulders shook with nothing less than desperation and anger. He couldn't feel any regret from her… No tears… No sadness. All he could do was shake his head at the changes she went through. She was far more grown up than he remembered, much paler and... had darker clothes. The Nazgul had such power over her...

The old looking wizard stepped forward once, letting his shadow fall over her as a reminder of reality and the fact that her time among the orcs is over as soon as sleep claims her. His presence should be the milestone, the end of an era and the beginning of a new one. The time of reminiscence, serenity, an age of understanding and purity. He will set her back onto her true path, no matter how much it will cost him. He did not yet give up on her and knew that the past Hyano was still in there somewhere. Her weakened form will crumble and he will bring forth the light. But first, he will need to know the extent of the corruption she went through. As to test his theories, the White wizard ignored the battle scene around them and bent down slightly, his old and worn hand appearing in front of the orange istar's face to grasp it, showing no aggression or challenge. There was nothing else but a gentle smile spread across his face.

"It is over." he uttered, his voice smooth and calming, the smile coaxing her to believe his words. "Time to go home."

She gripped the dirt under her. So long living in a cave and she was still this dependent on the sun? How in the Void was she supposed to ever get anything done like this? It was times like this that she truly questioned everything the Valar had done in this world. She felt her face being lifted and met Gandalf's blue eyes with her red and green one. She stared into them for a moment seeing nothing but kindness but because of her time away she had started questioning if it was just acting. If it was real. To her, kindness was as good as weakness. Ren demanded that she understands this. So she will. She gritted her teeth.

"... It isn't over until I'm dead." she said then without warning she slapped Gandalf's hand away then slammed the ground with her fist hitting him with a dark energy pulse. She couldn't stop. Not while she still had a little energy left. Her training wouldn't allow it.

The White wizard shouted in surprise as the dark energy sent him back, forcing him to slam his own staff down in order to stop the current, dispelling the black magical effect with his own effort. His blue gaze rose to meet her form, now feeling the more dominant darkness that swirled close by, engulfing her heart and mind, whispering lies of success and chance. He felt himself pant. Just what kind of magic was this? He could not remember this having been used by many. But right now was not the time for questions. Those can wait. Right now he had to concentrate on the wizard he had lost... and was now fighting to get her back. She was confused... and it is his task to show her the light.

"I will not let you die, Hyano." He countered with his words, determined in his claim and stepped forward, sheathing Glamdring on the way, not wishing to harm her with a blade. He didn't come to her to kill. He came to help her. But his wizard staff was at the ready to defend himself. He still refused to make the first move, hoping that she will come to her senses. "I came here to bring you finally home."

She glared at him then flicked her hands both forming dark orbs of electric energy. "If you didn't come to kill me... then you came to die!" she yelled before throwing the first orb. She was supposed to say this. Her time spent among orcs demanded that she cuts all ties with the wizards… Yet… Why is it so hard to say the words? She had learned much since she last saw Gandalf. She learned physical and mental battles, hardening her soul against emotions and light… Constant training will do that to anyone. She also trained physically so she wasn't a bad hand to hand fighter either. She was used to fighting and a fight was what would happen. At least if she had anything to say about it. She didn't have long, though, and she knew Gandalf knew that too. He would try to just outlast her. She needed to kill him before it was too late.

Though… the thought of it disturbed her.

Gandalf saw the rage and the determination and deep down felt his heart hurt at the words she uttered. She wished to kill him? This came suddenly, having not expected such harshness even after she spent about a year with the dark creatures within the mines. After all that he had gone through, after all his effort and care, after all the laugh and fun... she wants to get rid of him? Has the wraith such a firm grip on her? has he really managed to bend her mind to a twisted maze where she doesn't know what she speaks? He narrowed his blue eyes in the end, then swung his staff with a shout forward, parting the air in front of him, causing the orbs to fly past him to either side, continuing their flight into the sky.

"No... indeed I came to kill... To kill what you have been forced to become." The mighty White wizard shouted and shoved his staff forward with gritted teeth, sending an invisible magical blast along towards her, wishing to throw her off of her feet while he also slammed his staff down to command the earth to shake, making her footing unstable and uncertain.

Hyano put her hands up to block the blast but was still shoved back. Her balance was also off, so that did little to nothing to help her situation. However, she stayed on her feet despite it all and the moment she was free of his force she took off, using a burst of energy to charge him. Most wizards would much rather fight by distance. However, Hyano was not just a wizard. She was trained for combat as well. Before, it was just so as a child she could protect herself without doing any serious harm to anyone but now it was because she needed as many ways as possible to kill if necessary. In this case, she wanted to conserve her energy so she had to use as little magic as possible. She ran at him and without thinking twice she attacked him head on, jumping up and aiming a kick for his head.

Gandalf did not expect a physical attack as wizards always battled in magical ways, keeping the other at a distance because they did not need to close in to cause damage. This is why her strike came as a surprise. Though, he could thanks his reflex and quick thinking in defending himself, as he was swift enough to raise his staff so the young wizard kicked the white weapon instead while the older istar stepped back to gain distance. But no matter how close she was, he did not brandish his sword. He will not use his weapon on one of his own. He however was not defenseless. He quickly swung his staff once again with a silent mouthed shout and attempted to push her away to a distance to avoid any more hits like this. His blue gaze flickered to the horizon for a moment to note the position of the sun.

Almost there...

This action ended in her flipping back from him and landing down in a crouch. She almost looked like an animal the way she was fighting. She even went as far as to growl before taking off again at him, a habit she picked up when brawling with orcs in the mines. They were animalistic in battle… and now so was she. He may not be willing to hurt one of his own but it was very obvious the feeling was not mutual between them. Although, it was nothing more but an illusion that Hyano and Ren built up over the years. Because whole the Nazgul expected a complete numbness towards her emotions and past… towards friends she had on the surface…. Deep down she still possessed them all. Yet, she was afraid to lose her closest friend… and all that she created in the past months. For each kick and swing she made it was always aimed at a weak spot. She may not be in her pure mind at the moment due to having pulled back her clear self under the surface, but that made her no less naturally wise. If anything, that just made her more dangerous.

The White wizard wasn't sure what to think of her at this moment. He wasn't certain if he truly knew her or if she was the same person he came for. But no matter what, he needed to put an end to this madness without harming too many lives in the process. If she manages to get out of hand, he did not doubt that the battle would turn into a greater bloodshed than it was currently. The soldiers of Man and elves were now in complete advantage. And so, it is up to him to shut down the last leader, the last string of command.

"Snap back to reality, Hyano!" The older istar shouted and swung his staff once again to keep the orange wizard at a distance, not letting her approach for a physical hit.

Hyano jumped back gritting her teeth. _Why wouldn't he hate me?_ She thought to herself. He wanted to save her but she didn't feel she could be saved, and it made it harder for her to concentrate on hurting the White wizard. He seemed to forgive each hit she made. Why wouldn't he finally snap? She felt she was too far in and there was no chance for escape anymore. She didn't want to kill Gandalf. Of course she didn't want to kill Gandalf! As far as wizards went, he was the only one that really showed any form of parental care for her besides Radagast. However, she was loyal to Ren. She would never betray him. She looked towards the sun. There is no time to think about such things. She breathed in deeply then breathed out at the ground creating a layer of ice on it. Maybe that would trip him up and she could knock him out and be on her way.

Normally, wizards were able to predict -if even a moment before- what the attack will be by listening to the shouts, reading the lips, or recognizing the movements of their opponents when it came to spell. But this time, the choice of Hyano came sudden, since Gandalf couldn't tell which spell she was using. It was foreign... It was something he never heard before... And the effect? This was no light magic... She was using darkness as her ally. Now everything made sense... The change in her behavior... in her clothing... in her aura and moral... The White wizard understood now. He gasped as a thin layer of ice engulfed the ground under his feet, forcing him to put down his staff to help him balance.

But it was a short lived relief once he stood firmly.

Because in the next moment something crashed into him from behind, causing him to fall forward with a grunt and slide to a stop some feet away. He looked up just in time to see a rather large orc stand where he was not long ago, brandishing a war hammer from his back. He also noted how this particular orc met the gaze of the young wizard, as if reassuring her of his unlikely aid. Two opponents? This should be interesting...

Hyano knew she had the advantage now, thanks to that loudmouth Tuhul, who decided to join her in her battle. The problem was keeping the advantage. She didn't waste any time with saying anything to the large creature but instead she took off for the other wizard. All the time she put into practicing this spell, it was no surprise she was rather good at keeping her balance on the ice. She slid right at him then jumped up and came down aiming seemingly right for his head again. Now, she had to put on a better act. She wasn't going to put enough pressure into it to actually kill Gandalf no matter if he moved or not. She wanted him passed out. Not dead. But the orc didn't need to know that.

While Hyano went for the White wizard's head, Tuhul decided to join her and risk a broken limb on the ice. She has used this annoying spell multiple times against him and his Lord, and found that the claws on his feet help him greatly to avoid slipping. Though, his movements were still careful, he actually managed to hold his balance while he made his own attack, aiming a swing of his war hammer at the feet of their enemy. He never liked working together with the pet of their Master, but this time he had no choice. It is either this, or watch her getting beaten up and be the cause of their failure...

Gandalf narrowed his blue eyes when he noticed both of his opponents as they charged him together. Hyano came from his front, while the dark creature from his back. He didn't have much time to think but had to act if he wanted to succeed in this. He gritted his teeth, his grip on his staff tightened as his mind worked on an escape plan in those few seconds that remained for him. The White was known for his cunning, his skill in solving problems with a snap of his finger, seeing through the minds and strategy of the enemy. So, he did not disappoint. Just before both of his opponents collided with him, Gandalf shouted a spell and raised his staff swiftly, causing the ice to melt instantly and rise above the ground to form a thick fog. With both of his attackers' vision blocked, he quickly stepped to the side to let them meet one another instead.

Hyano's eyes widened when she saw the fog, knowing full well what was about to happen but it was a little too late. Having been ready for Gandalf and not the much taller orc she slammed square into his chest. Thankfully though, she knew well enough not to let that be the end of it and quickly kicked off his chest and back several feet.

Tuhul also found it hard to stop and sadly the swing -once started- cannot be undone. He felt the kick at his chest just as his war hammer swung in its direction, but was thankful when he noted that the young wizard managed to get away before she met the weapon. Although, in other circumstances he would say that she deserved it, right now however they need her to put a stop to the White's attacks. He did not possess any magical senses, so was left standing where he was, his yellow eyes trying to see through the fog while his hands gripped the handle of his weapon tightly, ready to deliver a blow if he saw his foe.

Now, they were hunting in the fog.

Hyano looked at the hazed area around them. This was going to make things interesting. She started walking carefully, making sure not to forget about the ice. She let her senses go out searching for the light energy signature of the man she once called family.

Gandalf on the other hand knew his advantage. Being an istar himself, he should be able to pinpoint Hyano's signature, but with her light being overshadowed by the darkness... he could not truly utilize that sense. But the orc's presence is all too clear to him. He was radiating darkness, evil and an aura of aggression. His stench was also hard to miss. So for now, the White decided to try and ambush the orc while attempting to avoid Hyano. Because no matter the darkness within her soul and body... he still could feel that small light she emitted. It didn't take long for him to spot the orc's shadow among the fog, so held his staff to the side, intending to smash his head or trip him and began his silent approach.

Hyano moved easily in the fog but found it still hard to orient herself mostly because she had no idea where she was going. However, she did sense Gandalf and like a blood hound she followed his signature as best she could. She ended up seeing Tuhul first but said nothing, not seeing any reason to. Not at this point. But her senses eventually changed this fact.

"Tuhul! Behind you!" she yelled, sensing Gandalf even though she could not see him and knew the orc not only had a better shot at hitting him but was also likely to get hit himself if he didn't do anything now.

Hyano's warning came just in time, because Gandalf already swung his staff at the legs of the orc to complete his tactic. Tuhul's yellow eyes widened at the warning and turned around swiftly, his war hammer swinging in front of him, colliding with the wooden staff of the White. But he didn't stop there. As soon as he felt the pressure, the orc general roared loudly and began pressing against his foe, forcing him to back away, keeping him at bay... even if only for a few seconds.

Because despite having been blocked, Gandalf wasn't about to let this dark creature beat him. He was much too powerful to let himself go down just because he had the help of one of his istari. The man gritted his teeth and whispered a spell, letting the tip of his weapon be engulfed by a brilliant light. While the fog did hide some of it, the orc's vision was still ruined for that moment. Using the opportunity and the sudden freeze of his enemy, the wizard pushed his staff from the weapon lock and swung the staff at the feet of the being, causing it to drop to the ground with a painful grunt and a shout of shock. He then raised his staff, ready to bring it down upon his chest. It is time to end this. He has more important matters to attend to than fight him.

Hyano was able to hear the sudden impact of the two weapons then the crash as Tuhul hit the ground. Great. Even with an advantage Tuhul was still nothing to the white wizard. So annoying. What was even more annoying was this cursed fog! She decided it was time to settle that problem so she could see properly, thus she summoned a wind spell. This cut through the fog like butter, splitting it in half. She was too late, though, as she was met with the sight of Gandalf and his weapon coming down on the orc. Her eyes widened.

"Tuhul!" she screamed then sent an energy burst at Gandalf, though she knew it wouldn't save the orc.

He didn't have a chance.

Indeed the orc had no chance. The staff of the White wizard was racing down towards his chest by the time Hyano managed to launch her attack. However, the energy blast missed its target in the end... Just like the staff.

Gandalf shouted as he found himself falling to the side, feeling a searing pain engulf his side which traveled up his spine. All he could hear was a sudden hiss and the pressure of something cutting him, throwing him off of the orc before he could finish his strike. This in return caused the White to be saved from the blast that the orange istar sent his way and meet the person who attacked him.

Ren.

The Nazgul -despite his already finished small fight with the wizard- managed to climb back to the surface not long ago and sought his enemy like a bloodhound, sniffing for his trail. Though, the fog was in his way, it clearly did not stop him from finding his target. He was a Ringwraith. The main sense he uses is not sight, but smell, hearing and the ability to detect auras. This is how he could ambush the enemy, because he had the advantage of orientation. He actually didn't notice Tuhul, just wished to crash into the wizard and give a good strike at his side with his sharp gauntlets. The rapidly approaching light from the side was not expected by him however. Hyano's energy blast nailed him right square in the middle of his stomach, causing him to be flung backwards and into the still present wall of fog.

This alone gave the time for both Gandalf and Tuhul to regain their footing, sending both of them in confusion. What in Middle-Earth was that?

Hyano grinned, having seen the brief interaction but by the looks of it she was the only one lucky enough to have done so. Good. That meant they had some surprise on their side. She looked at the fog then ducked into it as well. Might as well use the advantage Gandalf gave her. She used her senses to go after him, planning on getting him from behind. Tuhul was making for a very tall and strong distraction and she was going to use him for all he was worth if she could. She traveled quickly and swiftly not wanting to waste any time. She had only a few minutes left and the fog was not helping matters. She could already feel herself hitting the border of passing out. It was now or never. And with that thought in mind she sent an energy bolt at Gandalf.

While the younger looking wizard felt the White, he also was able to feel her, so raised his staff and swung it at the blast, successfully countering the attack. With the same movement he also sent his own force along, trying to push her back so he can once again vanish into the fog.

While all this happened, Tuhul tried to spot his enemy as best as he could but learned from his past mistake, so moved about, not wishing to become an easy target next time.

Ren on the other hand finally got his bearings and straightened himself after the blast before beginning his own search. It made him remember the many times Hyano would ask him to find her in the mines after he counted for a while... She would be hiding in every way possible... It always gave him the thrill of a hunt and the anticipation of a kill. Only that those times he could not act on his instinct. But today...

Today he will draw blood.

It didn't take long for him to pick up a trail, so reached to his side and unsheathed his dark sword, the sound of metal sliding against metal echoed through the area, making Gandalf aware of the new addition. But then again, he did not have as much time, since Ren lunged with a sharp hiss, his sword striking, meeting the wizard's staff which he pulled up as defense.

"How did you get back up so fast?" The White wizard asked through gritted teeth as he held the blow at bay, pushing against him. This showed that he did expect the Nazgul to return. Just not this soon. With no chance to avoid this, the old looking istar also brandished his trusty Glamdring, preparing to fight his foe.

This way, Ren gave an opportunity for Hyano and Tuhul.

The orc was fast to grasp the chance and roared, turning towards the two, guided by the sound of a fight. His yellow eyes narrowed to slits as he began to charge, putting all his strength and power into his attack, which he hoped will be the last for today. He approached and swung his war hammer at the old man.

Gandalf -in return- acted quickly, pressing against the wraith to keep him from moving before leaning backwards to dodge the swing of the orc, then extended his sword forward towards the abdomen of the oncoming creature.

Tuhul had no chance to dodge...

Hyano wasn't sure why she would care if the orc lived or died, she concluded after remembering Ren's teachings. He was nothing short of a thorn in her side but to some extent he had been very helpful. She is losing a precious resource. Something she could never replace no matter how hard she tried. He was the one who -while always angry- pushed her mercilessly to give her best, to impress him and the orcs. He was the one who -indirectly and directly- helped her learn and improve… How could she not care about his demise? When she stepped out of the fog and saw that blade hit the orc her eyes went wide. It was almost like time stopped altogether in her head.

The blade made contact with the orc's tough skin then it was all blood after that.

All dark, almost black blood.

The orc stopped and froze, at first unable to feel anything. The rage he felt towards the wizard held the feeling of pain back, as there was only frustration at first that he missed his mark. Only a few seconds later did he finally register that something was amiss. Searing pain shot from his abdomen, up his spine, and towards his head, making him open his mouth and roar loudly. Although he could not hear it himself. The pure blade easily cut through his skin, his flesh, getting stuck in nothing else than his spine, disrupting the system that kept him moving, breathing, existing... That kept him alive. His yellow eyes traveled down in a split second after the hit landed, noting the damage which he could not fight against any longer.

Curse his weakness. Why did he need to be an orc who can be brought down by a single stab to the abdomen? Why wasn't he born a strong, towering troll... But it was too late to complain. The deed was done... Tuhul slowly backed away from the istar, the sword sliding out of his body, now coated in dark cursed blood. The large orc soon sank to his knees and collapsed, death claiming him swiftly while his yellow eyes met those around him. But his gaze was not of pain or desperation. He displayed the will to fight and rage even at the last moments of his life.

Indeed… this was his last swing for today…. And for his life.

There was however no time to think or grieve because the fight was not yet over. There is no victory and no loss until the war was decided. Gandalf and Ren did not wait for the orc to fall, but pressed their weapons against one another, trying to determine who shall get the upper hand. The White was waiting for the right moment to cast a light spell and be rid of him. Using the slight distraction the orc's roar created in the wraith, he kicked the Nazgul's legs with his own, causing him to fall onto his hands and knees with a surprised hiss.

Hyano gritted her teeth wanting nothing more than to grieve for her lost... she wasn't even sure what to call the loud mouthed son of a warg. Lost annoyance? Lost body guard? Lost teacher? Lost…. friend? However, she had both the mind of an istar and the training Ren gave her. Logic would not allow it. So, instead she created a bolt of dark energy and sent it right for Gandalf. The dark energy would not harm Ren so she wasn't worried about hitting him instead. However, dark energy and light energy do not mix. Not naturally anyway and especially not in the body of a pure white wizard. This would very much affect him in all the wrong ways. She noted that this would be the last magical attack she could pull off. Her energy was almost, if not already, spent. She would be just barely walking soon.

Damn it!

This time, the dark energy pulse did not fail.

Gandalf was too busy and distracted by the Nazgul to notice at first and the fog did not help his senses, having already whispered a spell to immobilize his foe. The oncoming blast on the other hand had its own signature and aura, drawing the attention of the White wizard in the end. His blue eyes widened and he gasped, knowing he had no time to counter this attack. His only chance was to quickly jump to the side and avoid it in the last second.

But he could never move out of the way.

Just as he prepared to jump and leaned forward, Ren acted. He shrieked as he jumped up, his gauntlets aimed towards him, sinking them into the skin of the White wizard. This alone prevented the istar to get out of the way.

All that could be heard was a shout as the blast met its target, the force itself then caused the fog around them to swirl and coat the surface they fought on once again into a thick blanket.

Hyano knew she hit her target however she wasn't sure of its effects. How could she? She couldn't even see in all this! It didn't help that her senses were getting weaker. She couldn't tell if her hazed vision was because of the lack of sunlight or because of the fog anymore. She took a step forward and cringed when she noted how stiff she was.

"Ren! I don't have much longer!" she yelled in Black Speech believing that Gandalf could not understand it so it was the safest choice. They needed to wrap this up and wrap it up fast. Hyano was fighting it with everything she had but she didn't have much left. She also knew that the moment she passed out they were all done for.

The fog still coated this part of the mountains like a thick blanket which cannot be lifted. It swirled still, coaxed into movement by the force of the blast that the orange wizard sent towards the older istar and Ren. At first, there was no movement. There was nothing but dead silence around them, save for the sounds of battle not far. The orcs were still in a heavy fight against the humans and elves. According to how the situation looks, they probably would have a chance... if Gandalf did not interfere.

Soon enough, the fog began to rise as if the magic that held them there started to dissipate. The owner of this magic was the White wizard who was still hidden by the slowly disappearing white blanket. Perhaps... perhaps she was successful... Maybe the unexpected hit of her blast did as she hoped.

Hyano panted heavily watching the fog as it slowly grew thinner and thinner. She wasn't sure what she was expecting or wanted to see when the fog lifted. Him on the ground out cold maybe? Not dead but.. Just out of the way? As long as Ren believed he was dead then they could finally move on.

The shadow of someone appeared just in front of her within the fog, motionless, soundless as if staring at her. If she had any determination in her blast before, it shattered when the blue eyes of the older istar met her gaze, standing tall and strong as ever.

When the young wizard saw the shadow, she honestly thought she was looking at Ren... but that thought shattered in seconds when she noted no dark energy in the being. When her green and red eyes met blue she gritted her teeth. She mentally cursed, knowing her body couldn't handle much more. She was proven right when she tried to step forward and ended up on one knee, gasping as her body started forcing Hyano to stop. She looked up into the eyes of the other istar, showing that despite it all she was still determined to try.

Like she said before... She didn't believe this was over until she was dead.

Gandalf watched her from his position as she fell to her knee, his gaze not moving from hers, showing no effect of her blast. His gaze was scolding but not angry, as if disappointed that she would think of seriously harming him. He does not know her as such, and did not wish to remember her this way. He finally moved, stepping forward a few times to approach her. The White wizard's staff was held leisurely next to him, clearly not preparing to continue the fight.

One needs to glance at the sky to tell the reason for his behavior. The sun's very tip vanished from view just now, the light leaving Middle-Earth soon after, letting the world be engulfed by the unforgiving darkness which forced its way to replace the light. He knew she cannot fight any longer...

In the next second however, the shape of another being appeared within the dissipating fog, clearly holding something, ready to strike. And only one more person was hidden from view...

The cloud of steam slowly vanished, revealing the dark cloak of the cursed creature behind the White wizard. His gauntleted hands held the sword just above the head of Gandalf, his grip was tight, his aura was dark with anticipation of finally ending this battle and be coated by the blood of his greatest foe. The sword gleamed in the very last light of the sun and the wraith moved to deliver the deadly blow.

Hyano had spent quite a bit of time in the caves so she could survive without sunlight for a time... That is... if she didn't use magic, if she conserved and used all her energy wisely. However in this case, she was at a loss. She used most if not all her energy by now and it was taking all her concentration not to pass out where she was. She saw the figure behind Gandalf and knew who it was. She might be beaten but Ren wasn't. He couldn't be beaten. This was what her mind told her. What all her training told her. That Ren was the Dark Lord of it all and nothing could stand in his way. Not even Gandalf. She felt her body shake slightly knowing that was another sign her muscles wanted to give out from under her.

"... I'm... not done." she breathed out stubbornly through gritted teeth.

The cloud of steam slowly vanished, revealing the dark cloak of the cursed creature behind the White wizard. His gauntleted hands held the sword just above the head of Gandalf, his grip was tight; his aura was dark with anticipation of finally ending this battle and be coated by the blood of his greatest foe. The sword gleamed in the very last light of the sun and the wraith moved to deliver the deadly blow.

Gandalf on the other hand knew exactly where he was and what he is preparing to do. Yet... he did not handle to meet the blade of the Nazgul.

He did not need to.

He did not need to because the blade in the end never met his frame.

Before Ren could launch his attack full swing, something crashed into his spectral body, slinging around his arms in the very last second before his blade tasted the flesh of the istar, pulling him back forcefully. Humans and elves appeared seemingly out of nowhere from the wall of the disappearing fog, revealing long chains which now held the wraith back from finishing his strike.

The Nazgul shrieked in anger, in fury and frustration as he shook his body, jumping forward, trying to reach the White wizard who stood just a few inches in front of him. But the chains held fast, and distanced him from his target. Yet he still fought. He gave all that he had to charge and claim the victory that was rightfully his. The sound of metal clashing against stone was harsh, while his shrieks and infuriated hisses mixed with it. But no matter what he did, he was soon dragged back into the fog. His screams never died down, they echoed through the battlefield, shrieking for his lost chance, his vain effort, his vanishing army... and his mate. He shouted her name repeatedly with anger.

They failed.

Hyano's eyes went wide when she saw the chains. _What? Chains? How?!_ She thought, then saw who the chains were attached to, then realized her own foolishness.

The fog wasn't just to hide Gandalf. It was to hide his aid!

She gripped the ground under her then with the final strength she had left she pushed herself to her feet in a vain attempt to run to Ren. However, her muscles would have none of that. As fast as she got up, her body collapsed from under her, her vision growing blurring as she fell to her hands and knees. She looked past Gandalf and after her best friend.

"R-ren!" she called back to him. No... This couldn't be it... They worked so hard... This couldn't be... Son of a warg...

It was the end.

Gandalf watched this transpire in front of his wise blue eyes. He said nothing, he didn't stop her from her attempt to get up and follow her friend. But there was no escape their fate this time. He was alone and unprepared the last time they got away. But now... he wasn't taking any chances. He watched as realization hit the young girl, finally seeing through his final plan, although it was already too late. He wanted to smile, to express his pride in having outdone her at least three times today. But there was no reason to smile. Not when she watches her friend she believed in get dragged away. Not when everything she worked for is falling into ruin before her very eyes. He was proud of his planning. But not of the many lives lost... and of his mistake in letting this happen in the first place.

In the end, Gandalf sighed and walked over to her, standing at her side before crouching down and raised a hand to put it on her shaking shoulder gently, squeezing on it softly in reassurance.

"It is over now." he whispered in a silent and comforting tone, like a parent comforting their child after a nightmare. With the difference, that Hyano's nightmare is very much real. "Sleep."

Hyano wasn't even able to look up anymore. She felt tears she hadn't shed in some time come to her green eye and fall to the ground. Why was she crying? Crying was a weakness... Crying was foolish and a show of feelings... She felt the presence of Gandalf and heard his words. Without realizing it, her body relaxed a little as it always had when he was close and she felt safe. She felt her world start to grow darker and darker then without another word her body finally collapsed from under her, leaving a knocked out young girl there. Anyone else would think she was as dead as the orc not far away was but she was still very alive... Just very weak...

And very ashamed of this day. Ashamed of the defeat.

Gandalf was by her side while this happened, caressing her shoulder, back, and hair to coax her into a comfortable sleep, to make her forget of today while she dreams of a brighter future. Because everything else is more welcome than what she went through for the past year. He stayed with her for a while longer, then nodded towards an elf who stood nearby to take her and examine her. She was hurt, he could tell. The White wizard watched her until she left his field of vision, then closed his eyes, letting a smile grace his expression. But this smile was not to spite her or because of his victory. Oh no...

He reached down with his hand to his side and touched his chest, causing himself to wince, then chuckled, shaking his head as he turned towards the remaining orc troops in the distance.

The young girl actually managed to land a hit and damage him. Her determination knows no bounds, going as far as succeeding to strike the White wizard.

He sighed and turned his blue eyes towards the dark sky. He wasn't sure of the extent of the damage the Nazgul did to Hyano. He wasn't sure how far her corruption is and how much he bent her will towards his desires. He wasn't sure if she can be helped entirely. But there was one thing that he knew and believed in strictly.

He can't lose another istar to Sauron...

* * *

**Avp: Hope you liked it.**

**From now on -just to eliminate uncertainty- you will be able to see the progress of future chapters on our profile.**

**Also: Please, our dear reviewers, keep your comments civil and polite. We just had to remove one due to inappropriate language. We understand your frustration with the lack of chapters in the past months, but comments shall remain friendly in nature. Being rude will not make the chapters come faster.**

* * *

**Hyano: No kidding! Do you know how much fire that comment caused! We ran out of Marshmallows!**

**Cubby: Nonsense! We have more right in her- *opens an empty cupboard*… I'm a kill em!**

**Avp: *Face palms* Great… now I have to run to the store again… Thank you for reading everyone! Ren! Where is my wallet?!**

**Ren: *Hisses evilly under the couch.***

* * *

_CA Productions_


	18. The Power of Nature

**Avp: As promised, here is a second chapter for your reading pleasure. This time it is a little relaxing chapter before the plot picks up again.**

**Cubby: Yeah this is one of our cuter chapters and we will be getting a couple of those.**

**Ren: *Hisses and slinks away.***

**Cubby: Aw. Does Ren not like the cuteness? How about this?! *Pulls out My Little Pony cannon and starts firing little pink bunnies at him.***

**Ren: *Shrieks and takes off running.***

**Cubby: Mwahahaha! Better then paint ball any day! *Runs after him.***

**Avp: … How do I live with these guys?!**

**Hyano: *Watches while eating popcorn.* How have you not figured out you are the only one paying rent?**

**Avp: Wait… What?!**

**Hyano: Enjoy the show everyone! *Waves***

_CA Productions_

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18 - The Power of Nature

_-a few days later-_

Hyano opened her green eyes and groaned before looking around a little dazed, still under the effect of what inspired a while ago. What she could remember last was darkness and now here she was, under the clear blue sky, watching as the clouds passed by and the bird flew with the wind with ease, parting their wings to let the air currents carry them. The songs of creatures joined one another in harmony, creating the tune and gentle melody of Mother Nature.

The clouds were fluffy and small, few on the sky, almost appearing happy, smiling, carrying no ill feelings towards her past and her command from before. The sun's rays gently caressed her slightly pale but already tanning skin. Despite the brightness however, she still felt... weak? She blinked a few times at this, then closed her eyes, wishing to raise her hand and wipe her brow, feeling a drop of sweat wander down from her forehead. This was when she noticed she could not move her arms.

"What in Middle-Earth?" she said and looked down before seeing the glowing chains around her wrists and ankles. She had never seen such a thing before but she knew what it was and knew she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She glared at her bindings before looking around. "Come out, Gandalf! I know you're here!" she yelled. She was angry. Angry at herself for not realizing the wizard's plan and the wizard for doing it in the first place.

"No need to shout." Came the voice of the White Wizard as he sat beside her bound form on a carriage. "I am right here." After their victory, they were quick to pull back, not wishing to draw out the battle when it was not necessary, it simply did not pay off to chase the dark creatures through the mines. The orcs themselves retreated back into the gates and closed it after themselves, making it to their self appointed prison. The elves reassured Gandalf that they will keep watch over Moria, not letting darkness slip outside. Not even for a moment. He also made sure to collect the furious but weak Nazgul and sent him off as soon as he could to Mordor. The wraith was basically dazed by the time the wizard finished with him, and had him bound as well, letting the humans take care of him. He received the news not long ago that Ren now passed the Black Gates and was bound with metal chains to two stone pillars. By the time they reached Mordor, the Ringwraith was already up and hissing, having not stopped his demands and rage even after they left him there on his own. His shrieks still apparently echo through the dark land. But there was no other choice for them. They needed to solve this, and lacking the means of destroying him, the best was to let him coexist and keep him away from the rest of the world. Then he also collected his lost wizard and bound her, blocking her magic, and now they are on their way back to Isengard.

"How do you feel, Hyano?" He asked, his blue eyes watching her carefully and kindly, not at all angry with her.

The orange wizard was taken aback by this. She had expected anger from him. She honestly didn't expect to even be alive. At his question she debated. She hadn't been asked a question like that in some time, mostly because no one in the mine cared nearly that much for her wellbeing to ask besides Ren and he only watched her to figure out the answer to that. It had been a while since she spoke in the tongue of man. It might take her a little while to fall back into it again. She looked around then turned her red and green eyes to his blue ones.

"I am fine… Where is Ren and how many of my orcs did you kill?" she asked him bluntly wanting to know what she had missed while she was asleep. She didn't even seem to care as to where she was being taken to at the moment favoring knowing where her mate was instead.

The wizard watched her carefully. Of course, he noticed the change on her eyes as well as the slightly blackened mark on her shoulder which should be glowing orange. He identified this as the effect of dark magic. So, she was either forced to use this magic or did so herself. He will get these answers later though. He also noted what anger she showed. He couldn't help but shake his head and watch her.

"Your friend is where he should be. On his way to Mordor where he can stay safe." He did not comment on the orcs though, neither did he give her the little detail about Ren having already found his new 'home'. Most of them were dead yes, but a few managed to escape. He won't disclose any more details though. There was still the possibility she escapes before he can correct her behavior right and will look for the orcs and the Nazgul.

"He is not my friend. He is my mate." she corrected with pride in the fact before leaning back. Hyano stayed quiet for the most part after that, calming down a little as she thought about Ren. Eventually, he would get out of Mordor and come for her... right? She shook her head. She would not question it. He would come. After some time of deep thinking, she finally raised her gaze to watch the back of Gandalf's head as he drove the carriage along the road. "... What are you going to do to me?" she finally asked him curious if she would be put on trial, killed or something else. There were quite a number of options considering what she was and her situation.

The word 'mate' made the wizard raise his eyebrows, then frown, not sure what to think of her claim. Her bond to this creature was even stronger and he couldn't help but think that the Nazgul has planned this all along. He behaved more tolerant towards her to gain her favor and establish a strong bond. He got what he wanted as it seemed. He wondered if he completely changed her views or not.

"You never answered my question about how you feel." The wizard said, not answering her question just yet, knowing that her previous answer was nothing but a lie. He didn't want to tell her what he planned either. She will know when the time comes. He hoped it will work, now that the dark creature ate himself so deep within her mind

Hyano raised a brow as he asked the question again. She had said she was fine but... maybe that is not quite what he wanted to hear or what he expected. She thought a moment then sighed.

"Annoyed... Sad. I miss Ren already... I feel safe." she looked at him. "I know you won't hurt me... you would have already if you were going to... I am glad... I really didn't want to fight you." she added being honest like she always had. "... I am happy to see you are still doing well... you haven't changed much at all." she commented on the wizard in looks and attitude.

The wizard hummed at her reply, already seeing the many emotions and thoughts conflicting, while some strengthened each other. Her behavior seemed confusing at the moment, which could be caused by her own original personality battling with the one she was changed into. He will cure her of the corruption made by the dark magic and free her mind from all the words the wraith fed her with.

"No, I am not going to hurt you, Hyano." He reassured her, although she already knew he won't. "I am going to help you." He continued before smiling at her, chuckling. "Indeed I did not change. But you did and quite much at that. You grew up. Which is surprising after six thousand years of being a child."

At the comment about her growing-up the orange wizard tapped her shoulder where her glowing life-giver was.

"I have a theory on that one. I believe while my mark kept me alive all these years, it also kept me young far longer than was really needed. When I started using dark magic, a part of it seeping into the mark, cracking the spell enough to allow my physical age to catch up. While I am sure you do not like the fact I took to the dark arts, it in many ways helped me in the end." she explained to him. She wasn't about to explain to him just how far into the dark arts she had gone. How it had affected her and how much she really knew. That would be telling too much. "How do you plan to help me exactly?"

While he looked like he did not take note of what she said, he made sure to remember it later. Her cleansing will depend on this information. He will get more out of her the way he always did.

"You will see. But don't worry. I will not harm you in any way." He decided to not disclose his strategy and ways. She won't even notice if he did it right. "So... the wraith is your mate then. I wonder how it came to this. I am surprised." This revelation was quite... surprising. He always saw them as sister-brother or father-daughter than anything else. They seemed to have these connections. But lovers? He blamed the dark magic for it and the corruption.

"I was as well. However wraiths mate to show who their second in command is. Not so much for mating." she said using terms that Ren knew because she had long realized saying 'sex' did not work and had dropped the terms altogether. "Ren and I have done that once but we have only been mates for a short time so that is no surprise." she said more saying this to see the wizard's reaction to the knowledge. Would he freak out or would he take it well? She was kind of teasing him in a way, seeing what she said was a lie but she wouldn't tell him that. That would take the fun out of it. In truth, she never could bring herself to ask for Ren's increased attention.

The wizard indeed raised an eyebrow at the revelation and stared at her rather surprised, turning around to meet her gaze.

"I didn't know wraiths could 'mate' as you say. Or that you would be so much attached to him to do this. But well..." he trailed off, looking around out of the carriage to see where they are at the moment. "... This doesn't matter anymore." He wanted to stay mysterious about how he wished to solve their problem. "The main thing is that I got you back. No istar shall be on the wrong side but should be answering to me instead of a Nazgul." He informed her and crossed his arms over his chest, sighing once. "This is where you belong, Hyano."

The young wizard couldn't help but scoff.

"Really now? I belong with you now?" she questioned him. "Exactly where were you during the majority of the 6000 years I was alive? I have been gone only a little over a year and Ren has spent more time with me than any of the istari combined. So please explain to me again how I belong and should answer to someone who isn't even there?" she pointed out to him anger lacing her voice again. Did he really think it was going to be that easy? That she would just change her loyalty back to him without as much as a second thought? After all she had been through? Yes, the wise wizard had another thing coming.

"This is where you belonged from the start, young wizard." The white wizard said, leaning back, taking on a more relaxed position. "You should know that we, istari, aren't as sociable and work on our own separately on our own projects. But we weren't created to join the dark side. We were created to balance it. And you unbalanced it by working for them." He informed her, meeting her gaze with his blue eyes. "I have been there for you from the start. Everyone is welcome to visit Isengard and meet our leader if you wish for company. But this isn't our way." He hummed and looked down, whispering. "And he can't feel, Hyano. He just used you." The girl probably had no idea that the wraith, who probably swayed her by promise of comfort and love, actually couldn't feel any emotions and simply used these tricks to lure her to his side and control her.

The young istar glared, then looked away.

"I know what he did, Gandalf... I know he can't feel... but I enjoyed his company... And believe it or not, he seemed to enjoy mine as well... In his own way." she said gripping her fists. She was no fool. She knew the Nazgul could not feel like a human but... he made her feel more accepted and at home than she had before. He made her feel like she wasn't alone, that she was useful and she loved that. They played, talked. He was honest with her about his thoughts and opinions of her. No human could be that way, at least not in her mind anyway.

Gandalf couldn't help but shake his head, watching the floor.

"He was just acting. Playing so you would join his cause. I see he dug himself quite deep within your mind." He commented, looking at her again, gripping his staff tighter. "But no matter. We will help that." He smiled in a reassuring way, as if he just told her he will cure her of a disease. Which it was in his opinion. The Nazgul ate his way to her heart and with his behavior he chained the young wizard to himself. But then again... With his fall and with her back in Isengard, he will be able to loosen this bond. He already knew what he will do.

Hyano didn't like the way he talked about it. She didn't feel sick or that anything was really wrong with her. She didn't like him thinking she was either.

"I don't need helped... I am fine the way I am." she said but didn't protest beyond that. She knew he wouldn't listen and she honestly didn't care. You can't convince someone you are fine when they believe with all their heart something is wrong with you. "How far to our destination?" she questioned him.

The wizard in return raised his gaze and peered at the landscape around them, recognizing the plains, the trees and the whisper of the wind.

"We are going to Isengard." He told her finally, turning back around to watch her. "I think you should rest a little. It might take a few more hours." While he knew she just woke up from a forced slumber by the lack of light, he knew this stress was exhausting her somewhat. In addition, time will fly much faster if one decides to rest or better yet, sleep.

The orange istar was quiet for a moment. In debate really. While she trusted the wizard... she did not trust those in Isengard. However, his idea for rest did sound nice. While she was no longer sleepy... she was very tired. She sighed then without thinking she rested her head on the much older man's shoulder.

"Yes, sir..." she said softly before closing her eyes. Even with all the time she spent with Ren it still felt nice to be around the carefree wizard again.

* * *

Just as Gandalf said, the carriage stopped in front of the tower after a few hours of traveling. Through the years, it was nicely restored, the water wasn't flooding the ground anymore either. The trees started to grow, but the wizard preferred not to speed up the healing process. He wanted to see them grow day by day, be present when they sprout and through the years grow thick and sturdy. Becoming more durable than those trees, which were helped to grow by magic. He will let nature take its course.

The wizard didn't get up for a few minutes but stared at the sleeping girl, who he thought he lost forever. But now their Order is complete again. He smiled and slowly nudged the other istar gently before moving to stand, making sure she doesn't fall to the side.

"We are here." He said, climbing down. "When was the last time you visited Isengard again? I... can't even remember." He chuckled as he reached out, wishing to help her climb down.

Hyano woke up a little lazily before looking around. She then saw the tall tower of Isengard and looked it over for a moment.

"Not since Radagast..." she said looking over the structures hardly remembering any of it. She then stood up and took his hand before getting down. Thankfully the chains were made for binding her magic, not so much to bind her mobility. She could probably try to run if she really wanted to... but where would she go? Such chains can only come off by the person who put them on... In this case it can only be done by Gandalf. She wouldn't be able to do much of anything even if she got away. She let her eyes wander feeling like a child again as she saw all of these new things. "It looks... better than I remember." she finally stated.

Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle at her statement.

"I would say it looks worse." He said and walked towards the entrance, looking back once to make sure she follows behind him. "The war has left its traces even here." He gestured towards the spots here and there on the tower which was slightly broken, thanks to the fight here, and also turned her attention towards the still growing trees where the ancient ones should tower over them. "But we are nicely recovering." He smiled and opened the gates, letting her inside. "Come, if you want I will give you a small tour around the tower, just to refresh your knowledge about it. Or I can show you to the room where you will stay." He offered, turning towards her as they stopped.

Hyano looked around, feeling rather... unsure of herself. It had been some time since she had to make choices for herself that didn't involve making Ren happy in some way. She turned her eyes back to Gandalf.

"I... would like a tour." she said trying to hide how she was feeling at the moment. She didn't like it. She wasn't scared. She hadn't felt that way in a long time but unsure of herself was close. She mentally scolded herself for feeling such things, knowing Ren would do the same. He would scold her in anger, demanding a stricter and more determined behavior, pushing her to be the fearsome dark wizard he made her become.

The wizard did as she requested, slowly they made their way through the tower and up it, showing her the immerse library, the alchemy rooms, the upper tower which belonged to Saruman and now him, and the very top of the tower, where they were standing now, looking down at the recovering forests, the mountains standing tall in the not so far distance.

"It looked more pretty back then. But it will be even more beautiful when it all recovers." He told her as they wandered the top. "I wish to let it do so on its own. Not sped by magic. This way the nature will be more durable and will stand more firmly against the odds."

She looked around at the nature. It took her a moment to see things like she used to, having been in the mines for so long. There, all one could see of nature was moss, mushrooms, the occasional insects and fish within the underground ponds and streams. But she did enjoy every opportunity she had. She even had a small garden of tiny underground moss, grass and some brightly colored insects. She wondered what will happen to them now…

"I think they would agree... Trees and nature in general values its time." she said talking almost like she had before about nature. The one thing she had loved more than anything. Her eyes wandered over the green of the land and the few creatures her eyes could catch. "It will take a long time for the animals to trust this land enough to come back to it..." she said noticing a lack of wildlife.

Gandalf nodded.

"Indeed. Their fear is very much valid though..." he explained, stepping up to the edge where Saruman was standing before he died. "The last White Wizard has done enough crime against them to anger the trees, who came stomping, destroying what caused the destruction of the forests." He said, turning towards her with a sad smile. "They might be able to forgive... but never forget." He was glad she actually looked at nature the way she used to, which also meant not everything was lost just yet. Her recovery might not take as long as he thought it would. "You will stay here with me, and together we can work on that."

"Tree Herders..." she said more to herself. They remembered everything from the very details of the day they came to being, to the day they died. She knew more than a few of them -being a wizard of the forest- but like wizards they never stayed in one place for long, favoring movement that the trees they protected did not have. "Are you sure having me here is a good idea, Gandalf? I doubt they will want a wizard like myself anywhere near here after what happened. Even with you keeping me under your watchful gaze." she questioned. While she knew them, they were not ones to technically make friends. They based their judgment more on what they can feel of you at the time. Before, she felt innocent so the trees gave her that kind of treatment. However... she was not so now.

"This isn't about them." Gandalf corrected her, smiling, walking up to her and standing in front of her before taking his staff and poked her nose gently with it, making sure to not apply much pressure. "It is about you and your cleansing." He finally explained, walking past her and standing behind her. "Nature will help you clear your mind and soul, giving back what you lost, while you help it recover. Take care of the trees, the flowers... Healing animals." He knew that the more she would spend in the green nature; she will start forgetting about the darkness within her heart more. This alone of course won't be enough. He needed to use his own magic, and cleanse her mind completely, restoring her mental health to the original... making her forget about everything that had anything to do with the darkness.

Hyano blinked as he tapped her nose then looked over her shoulder at him. Was that really it? She starts healing and taking care of nature again and that was all there was to it? She was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"I have no choice in the matter so... lead the way, Gandalf..." she said to him, though, she still seemed rather reluctant. She still didn't believe that anything was really wrong with her. She stopped as her stomach rumbled, reminding her she had yet to eat in the past two days and considering she did not eat very much in the first place her body was not about to let her skip another meal without some form of protest. "... I wouldn't suppose your cooking has improved at all in the past year?" she asked him knowing full well that the wizard was very good at many things but cooking was not one of them.

He was about to suggest she stays around the tower and keeps resting for a little while but as he opened his mouth to speak, her stomach growled. He stared at her for a little while but eventually chuckled and laughed.

"Oh no...No, it did not, indeed. So, I suggest eating the few apples I have harvested not long ago." He gestured towards the tunnel that will lead them down the tower and towards the room where he took all the food to stay fresh. The room itself wasn't big, and seemed more natural than anything with the old wooden shelves and the earth that was left open, not hidden by rocks or stones. He reached up and took a little basket from a shelf, handing it to her. "This one is from a tree not far from here. It wants to help us rebuild the forest and gave me these fruits. Make sure to keep the seeds. We will plant them later."

The orange wizard took it and for a moment just stopped. She hadn't had anything but meat in a long time. She heard what Gandalf said about the seeds and nodded. She didn't even question it, seeing she had done that quite a bit before anyway, so the thought was almost secondary still. She then bit into it and her eyes widened at the taste like she had never had anything that good before. Well, she hadn't in quite some time now.

"...I... forgot what fruit tasted like..." she admitted before continuing to eat, not even gulping down the bites before taking another, feeling her taste buds tingling at the sweet aroma of the apple, which caused some tears to gather in the corner of her eyes. She may have forgotten what Gandalf had said altogether if she hadn't felt a seed in her mouth. She spat it out quickly into her hand before using her nails to start digging out the rest so she wouldn't have that problem again.

The White watched as she almost chocked on the food, she ate so hungrily. He wondered what she ate when she was with the Nazgul if not fruits and vegetables. Meat perhaps? But she was strictly vegetarian... Well, if she was forced to eat it to stay alive, she surely did so to not starve.

"Careful. It tastes better if you actually chew it." He chuckled, gesturing for her towards a table where they can sit down. "So... what happened to you through the year I didn't see you?" The wizard asked curiously, wanting to know what she did... or what the wraith made her do. It didn't matter anymore how many information he had though. The Nazgul surely is already in Mordor and chained up. The orcs are pushed back where they were. The fight ended. All information was needed to see her mental state.

The young wizard followed his instructions to sit, placing the seeds on the table with the apples on the opposite end so she could keep them neat and not make too much of a mess. Apples could get rather messy sometimes. She sat and thought for a moment as to what to tell the wizard about what all she had done. She looked over the apple on her hands as if it had the answer before replying.

"I fought a lot... got beat up more than once... Ate meat for the first time in my life... Got sick for weeks before I could finally keep down a meal..." she stopped as she thought. "I learned dark magic from one of Saruman's spell books. I learned every spell in the book. I trained constantly in one way or another... I think I learned more in one year then I did in the 6000 I spent in that stupid cabin." she said then took another bite of her apple. Because indeed, the book that the goblin general brought her was Saruman's work. He had been gathering knowledge of dark spells from both Sauron and the Witch-king to appease them and to show him his loyalty by learning them, corrupting his own self in return. She felt annoyed at this knowledge at first, but eventually coped with it, wishing to at least use what he learned to her own goal.

The wizard listened on to what she said and nodded here and there, humming. So, she did eat meat. What else one could eat among orcs anyway? They surely didn't do the job to gather fruits for a single member... He did expect that she fought. Dark creatures are always prone to aggression, no matter if they are provoked or not. However, what answered most of his questions was when she mentioned she learned dark magic. It must have corrupted her mind, so became the very core of her change. And also, the very base of her attacks in the battle. He could remember them well and will not let her practice them any longer.

"Oh..." He exclaimed, blinking. Istari were made to oppose dark magic, balancing it even. But of course it wasn't impossible to learn the other magic. Higher wizards could use minor ones. However even the easiest dark magic can kill them, and he wondered how she even survived learning all that was in the book... "So, dark magic." he started. "Didn't you have trouble with it?" he asked, not really wanting to go into detail into what it does to the body. "And stupid cabin?" He raised an eyebrow, staring at her in surprise at the way she described the home of the one wizard who raised her and took care of her… Who saved her life and granted her a chance that nature refused to give. "Since when did Radagast's shack become a 'stupid cabin'?"

"Radagast's shack was destroyed because the materials it was made of were weak. Drift wood is hardly a smart thing to build a home from. I'm surprised it lasted as long as it did." she said bluntly. "As for the effects of the magic... the very first spell I used I found out what dark magic could do to me... My hands were turned black as if someone had burned me and it felt like I had been burned... Yet I couldn't feel touch. I had to start small and even then I had the same effect. However with time as you get better at each spell the effects quickly wear off until you don't even notice them anymore. When my whole body turned though... it is like being lit on fire constantly. That is what changed my eye color and the spell on my shoulder. It has been that way since then anyway so I figure that is why." she answered him as she finished another apple adding another set of seeds to her little pile.

The white wizard nodded and blinked a few times, looking up to watch her, wondering if she knew why her body turned black. It was one of the reasons why no one tries dark magic. Unlike any other magic, it was... rather hostile to the caster.

"You had these effects because the magic tried to kill you, slowly. You can thank your mark that you stayed alive. Without that..." he didn't even want to finish. Dark magic generally attacked each caster when used, but the ones who were tainted and bred with dark blood simply were immune to its effects. Orcs, goblins, bred dark mages and witches with dark blood. And of course... the Nazgul. "In this case you will have trouble casting light magic... as the darkness within already made your body and mind its home. It won't react well..." he warned her firmly, not wanting her to get into shock once she realizes that her own magic hurts her. It will for a while, but he didn't plan to let her use any magic until he cleansed her.

Hyano blinked at this. She didn't even remember the last light magic based spell she used. Maybe one of Gandalf's firework spells? She shook her head. No that wasn't it. She brushed her thumbs over another apple thinking. Her mind went from magic to the white wizard next to her.

"Gandalf... why aren't you angry with me? I was sure you would at least be angry but... you don't seem mad at all." she inquired deciding she wanted to know about the wizard too. She figured she said more than enough about herself at this point. Might as well see what the white wizard had to offer in exchange.

The wizard in question just kept smiling, his kind blue gaze meeting Hyano's bright green and red ones, shaking his head a little and reached out to take an apple from the few that remained in the basket.

"I have no reason to be angry at you, Hyano." he told her as he cleaned the surface of the fruit with his sleeve, rubbing it. "But I am angry indeed. Angry at myself... For letting you suffer and not making the right decisions over and over again when I was contemplating the Nazgul's case." He said rather sadly, now taking a bite of the fruit, smiling and nodding at its fine taste. "I should have expressed more authority and taken him when I had the chance, no matter what you said. Because in the end... you were still a child." He sighed and continued eating, adding in between bites. "Of course don't take me wrong... I don't say this because I held you less able. But because of your undeveloped mind. Despite living for about six thousand years, your development wasn't finished, which caused your more carefree thinking and the unlimited caring nature. You didn't have experience. You couldn't see the evil within him. You didn't know what he truly was, but only saw what he showed you. I should have known better."

So, he blamed himself. While the orange istar should probably take it as a good thing she didn't really want him putting the blame on himself. She shook her head.

"No... I may have been a child but I made my choices like anyone. You trusted me because I asked you to... when you stopped trusting me I felt betrayed. I felt like the ground was taken out from under my feet and Ren offered me a way out. I made the choice... you shouldn't blame yourself for it." she told him firmly before biting into another apple. Despite all that had happened this showed she still cared about the people around her. Even Gandalf. Or perhaps… especially him.

Gandalf chuckled as he swallowed the last bite of the apple, having put out the seeds as well on the table.

"But you forget one detail, Hyano." he told her, wiping his mouth carefully in a cloth that was next to them, not wanting to get his white robe dirty. It was one thing to use his grey outfit as any rug, but once you have something white... well... One single mistake and you can switch clothes. "You are but an apprentice, not yet a true wizard of our Order. In this case I take all the burden. Whatever you do wrong, I take the blame as it is expected of me. But I am not saying this out of duty." he reassured her, not wanting to sound like he does everything because people would want him to. "I am a higher ranked wizard. I have been there and seen the problem. I should have known better than to trust you with this task. If I held firmly to my word, you would be already doing your final tests for entering our Order."

Hyano did not like this. She didn't like that he took the blame for her, that no matter what she did she wasn't at fault. A part of her felt like she should be. It was her choices that caused this, not Gandalf's. At least in her mind anyway. She lost interest in the apples for the moment, having eaten more than enough.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Gandalf..." she mumbled. "How long do you think it will take you to 'make me better'?" she asked him. She still wasn't convinced that there was anything really wrong with her but she felt it was easier to let the white wizard see it that way.

At her question, he raised an eyebrow and turned his head towards the rather large window, gazing out of it towards the distant mountains. He was in deep thought for a few seconds, watching the sky and nature, as if it held the answer to the question that was asked by the younger wizard.

"At first, I gave it a few months... But I didn't know you are so deeply affected by the darkness..." he explained, now turning his gaze back to her, still sporting a thoughtful gaze. "It might take long years until you can be yourself again." He told her, still unsure about the extent she is corrupted at. She might not realize it but her behavior is showing abnormalities. If nothing else, he will help her get back to her original self by removing her memories of everything concerning the Nazgul and all that was connected to it. However he won't tell her his method. She won't even notice but start forgetting things over the years. "If we are lucky... You will be cured by the time I have to leave..."

Hyano raised a brow.

"Leave?" she questioned. Sure, she knew he couldn't stay forever. He would go on another mission or something of that nature. However the way he said it... it suggested he was leaving... and not coming back. "Where are you going? For how long?.. Why?" she questioned him the thoughts and worries flying through her head. Why would he have to leave? He was the white wizard for crying out loud! He was supposed to always be there unless he was corrupted like Saruman and as far as she knew Gandalf was far from being corrupted in anyway shape or form.

The wizard smiled at her weakly. So, she still was concerned and could determine something was amiss. Her senses weren't exactly touched by the corruption, or just by being out and about so close to nature lessened the effects of the dark magic.

"Leave... Yes..." he started, shifting in his position, not sure how she will take the news. He didn't want to exactly say that, but now that it slipped out, he has to finish it. He also didn't want to keep secrets from her... He never did and never planned to do so. "I will go oversea with the elves and many more to leave this part of the world and with that take all the bad memories of the past wars with us. We are no more needed, and the magic of this world is waning. It cannot sustain so many of us at once." They noticed it and talked about this with Elrond himself. The elves are basically fleeing from this world in search of stable magic, which can be found elsewhere. They know the destination and know the date when to leave. All they need to do is clean up and settle problems.

Hyano blinked at this. So... he really was leaving for good. Him... The elves... Likely more. She looked down then scoffed.

"Heh... figures. You bring me back... fix me... then leave me permanently. Remind me what the incentive is to get fixed again?" she asked then got up. She was angry and most of all sad. She had missed the white wizard in the mines but now she knew he would leave and never return and that just made the pain all the more. She would not show it though. She was trained better than that. "I'm going to sleep." she said pushing away from the table and walking away planning to go to the room he had said would be hers during her time here.

The White wizard opted to go and tell her what will await her, but decided against it. He didn't move to stop her and didn't answer her question either. It doesn't matter anyway, he knew that. She won't know what they talked about now by the time he leaves. She will know her task of keeping their Order present through her, and watching the humans as they went on with their lives. In addition, she would be around if Sauron does return, helping humankind, aiding them with her power. She will have all the books and scrolls in Isengard to her disposal to learn. Every spell they knew, every potion they can make... It is all here. And she will know it. He chuckled and grabbed the last apple, cleaning it as well with his sleeve before biting into it, picking out the seeds. They will plant them tomorrow.

* * *

Hyano had got to sleep way before sun set so she ended up just sitting on her bed thinking for a number of hours. She knew Gandalf only wanted to help but that didn't make her any easier to work with him. She didn't want to be 'fixed'. She was happy the way she was, however if she wanted to get these cursed chains off anytime soon she would have to go along with whatever he said for now.

She ended up waking and the next morning and walking around until she came to the area where he had been keeping the food. She looked it over then noticed some mushrooms and couldn't help thinking of her old master. She then picked at a few of the different fruits and vegetables until she came to some nuts. She hadn't had these in some time either. She eventually gathered herself a small pile of berries and nuts and sat to the table, eating them, enjoying the silence for the moment.

After a while suddenly there were small and faint scratching sounds coming from below the table, which moved upwards the wooden leg, and stopped. There was a small silence, then all of a sudden the small head of a chipmunk peeked over the edge from the farthest end and blinked as it saw her. He chirped before giving small grunts, but eventually managed to climb up all the way. It hopped closer to her and squeaked, but stopped in a short distance, watching her before lowering its gaze to all the nuts and berries she got. After this he closed his eyes and started cleaning its muzzle and eyes with his tiny hands, trying to wake up from the slumber he had close to that box where she found these treats.

Hyano was taken aback by the appearance of the little creature. It took her a moment to process not only what but who she was looking at.

"Ship?" she questioned before a huge smile spread across her face. Before the little guy had a chance to react she scooped him up and pulled him into a soft hug. "Oh Ship, I have missed you so much! I'm so sorry we didn't come back for you." she said then kissed the top of his head. She had missed the little creature more than even she had realized. Even before Ren had come the little chipmunk had lived in her home from time to time, so not having him around had been very depressing. Not having any wildlife at all actually had been most depressing.

The little rodent squealed and squeaked, shutting his eyes a little, but eventually moved and wiggled out of her grasp quickly, before jumping down on the table and scurrying to the nuts the young wizard brought for herself. He quickly snatched one up and went back to the other end of the table, holding a little distance and staring at her, waggling his little tail to show her he was happy as well... however he was unsure...

She changed...

"I thought you might be happy to see your little friend again." Came the happy and gentle voice of the older wizard as he stepped into the room, making the poor young girl jump in surprise, holding his staff in one hand behind his back. "It took me a while but eventually found him in the forest at the tree house a few months ago after winter." he told her and stopped at the table, picking up a berry and ate it slowly, smiling. "I see he is as happy to see you again as well. He is more active and isn't going back to his little box already." he gestured towards the little animal as it still munched on the nut, wagging his tail almost as fast as one couldn't see it anymore.

Hyano watched him, pulling her hand back. She should have guessed he would be wary of her. Only to be expected. However it was still nice to see him all the same.

"... Thank you... I had been worried that something might have happened to him while we were gone. There was no way for us to come back and get him safely..." she smiled then picked up a nut and popped it in her mouth. She then looked to the wizard again. "He won't trust me for a while will he?" she asked, though, she already knew the answer.

Gandalf shifted his gaze to the little animal as it finished the nut but didn't feel as comfortable to get a new one, so reached out and picked up a berry, and tossed it to the chipmunk which caught it happily and started eating it.

"Well. He needs to get used to your... bigger frame. You have grown and look differently. He doesn't know what to think." He said and extended his hand, stroking the little animal's tiny head. "And he feels the darkness within you. This is what holds him back. But don't worry. We will take care of that and you can carry him on your shoulder like before you vanished." He smiled, trying to reassure her, before picking the rodent up and putting it on his shoulder, then extended his other and showed the younger wizard the apple seeds they saved up yesterday. "Let's go and plant these now. A little... 'nature' will do you good." He gestured towards the entrance and moved to it.

Hyano looked towards the small creature then to the seeds.

"I... I guess." she said remembering her reaction to the sunlight when she first moved out of the mines. She walked up to the entrance and stood there a moment before taking a step out and cringing a little, her eyes still not used to real sunlight. Her red one reacted the most, making her reach up and cover it with one hand. She was half tempted to try to block out the sun but remembered she couldn't do that with the chains on her. She would just have to get used to it again. "How far are we going?" she questioned him.

Gandalf did notice her reaction to the sun and knew why she did so. However he did not offer assistance in this matter. He simply couldn't. It was all needed for her cleansing. The more she spends in the light, the more the darkness will be pushed back and will eventually leave her completely. With time. This can take months.

"Come, we go to that little patch there." he pointed towards the slightly brown patch of land. Many tiny plants were already growing out of one part of it. They were all small 'newborn' trees, saplings which once grew more sturdy will be planted back to the forest. "The earth here is looser and lets the tiny plants grow with more nurturing. Once they start to grow their first layer of 'bark', they will be planted back to the forest." he stopped in front of it and crouched down, reaching out to caress the leaf of a smaller soon-to-be tree. "You could call it a kindergarten." he chuckled as he gave it a name and reached out to put some seeds into her hand as well, so she can help him. "Are you ready to restore once more?"

The orange wizard took the seeds and held them in her hand for a moment while looking at the plants already in the little... kindergarten, as he called it. She noticed them and searched her memory for what each one was. It took her a moment but she eventually nodded kneeling down.

"You shouldn't plant oaks too close to apple trees. They tend to get their roots tangled and it will make it harder to replant them." she said more to herself as she pulled her hand from her eye and pushed a finger into the dirt before dropping a seed into it. At first she seemed to hesitate, wondering if she put it in the right place but eventually she covered the little hole she had made making sure the earth stuck out a little so she knew where she had planted it so she could come back to it later. She continued this process getting more confident as she went along.

The wizard chuckled and shook his head at the lecture.

"I know that, and didn't plant any of them that close. Do not question my knowledge young one." he warned her, although playfully, not meaning it seriously and knelt down as well, planting the seeds that were in his hands. "After this we will go to the saplings that were already planted into the forest and see to their comfort and health." he informed her before he stood before moving to the side to inspect their handywork. "The ground is already wet because of the rain this morning and didn't dry at all. I doubt we will need to water them. Let us move to the saplings." He told her and gestured towards the forest which was already starting to grow back. The trees were still small; the oldest here barely was two times as high as the wizard, while the youngest was just reaching to his knee.

Hyano blinked then nodded, having been so into her work that she didn't even notice she ran out of seeds. She stood up and followed after him, looking at all the trees. It was a good thing the wildlife had yet to return to these lands. These trees were far too young to support them and would likely be damaged rather heavily by the creatures who would try to use them the same way they did any other tree. She noticed a few saplings had been pushed over, likely because of the winds last night and because the ground was made loose by the rain. The young ones just didn't have the roots yet to stay firmly planted. She walked up to one and started fixing it without thinking twice about it. She added a little extra dirt to try and help hold it down. Normally, one would use a stick and a string or rope to help prop up a young tree but the though just made Hyano cringe. Using a dead plant to prop up a newborn? That was kind of just wrong.

The white wizard walked behind her, smiling at the improvement she showed. She was beginning to be herself again, caring for nature as she used to, and helping those in need without needing to ask. Be it a man, animal or plant. He stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to listen to the whispers of the young trees, smiling as they tried their first words, learning from the older ones that surrounded the mountains. They will soon start talking; luring in insects to help them reproduce and with that the birds will start appearing as well. Just a few more years... Maybe ten. It wasn't a fast process, but one that was slow. But at least they learn to survive unlike those trees which are helped to grow with magic. They face the odds unprepared. However these saplings won't befall victim to this. He will let them grow and learn at the same time. He also started to see to the newer and older trees, removing dried leaves or broken branches, caressing the bark of some, speaking to them gently, teaching them and reassuring them. It had been late afternoon when they finished with their task and pulled back to the tower, feeling that a storm was coming. This might scare the trees, but they will have to hold on and learn to stand against the harsh winds.

Hyano followed after the wizard but stopped when she noticed something. A weed. Weeds were odd among plants, not exactly hated but not welcomed either. They were plants that lived off of other plants. She looked it over for a moment then reached over and scooped it up making sure to get a good amount of the dirt under it along with its roots. She then walked inside and looked around until she saw something resembling a pot. She put the weed in it and added some dirt. She wasn't sure why exactly she wanted to keep the weed. Maybe it was because weeds were like the dark creatures of plants. It reminded her a little of Ren. Or maybe it was because she wasn't sure what else to do with it. But none the less she was keeping it. At least that was what she was planning to do, if Gandalf would let her was another story.

The wizard decided to pay her a visit before the sun goes down, and let her know about what they will do tomorrow. He knocked and stepped inside carefully, then frowned as he spotted the weed in the pot. He raised an eyebrow and slowly pointed at it.

"What is that? I can't remember this plant having any use to be kept in a pot. It doesn't exactly... look pretty like a flower or useful like a herb." he told her, going closer, watching the plant before shifting his gaze to the young wizard, awaiting her explanation. This was something she never did before. Every wizard acknowledges weed as a neutral plant. It is not to be used but not to be harmed and would always ignore it. However she seemed to give this patch attention. He wondered if this was because of her sudden exposure to nature and her caring attitude being overloaded.

The young wizard had been sitting on her bed cleaning her hands in the same manner Ren had used to clean his gauntlets, using the tips of her nails to clean and pick at the dirt. She blinked at the wizard's question then turned her eyes back to her hands.

"... I don't know. I just wanted it." she replied not sure what else to tell him. If she said it was because the plant was something of a dark creature he would surely get rid of it. However she wasn't even sure that was the reason so she wasn't technically lying. She just didn't even know the truth. "And who is to say it doesn't look pretty? That is a matter of opinion." she decided to point out to him.

"Well, alright then..." Gandalf finally said after a few seconds of thinking about it. "One step at a time, right?" he chuckled, now turning away from the weed in the pot and facing the young wizard, watching as she cleaned her hands. "There is water in the washroom. You can clean your nails and hand much better with it." he pointed out, although he knew she was aware of it, she just wasn't used to all this again. He will need to teach her and make her acquainted with the habits she used to have. He told her that because of the storm tonight, they will have to look through the trees again and take care of any trouble they might have. After this they might visit the river and see if the flower they waited for grows by now or not. This specific herb always grew just there, and always at a specific time. It is about that time and they might be able to harvest a few petals.

Hyano thought then nodded, ignoring his comment about how she was cleaning her hands. Even in the mines she didn't do this. It was more something she was doing because Ren used to do it. It made her feel better about him not being there, copying his little habits. She thought about the petals of the herb he was talking about. It was a wonderful plant. Very rare, much like the herbs she used to keep in her cellar before her house was burnt to the ground. Very hard to find and hard to keep alive. With the way the land was looking, though, and the weather she wasn't so sure they would get lucky tomorrow.

"What were you planning to do with the petals once you have them? You have to use them quickly or they will quickly die on you if you don't" she questioned him curiously. She decided not to point out that they might not even get the chance at all this year considering the situation. Dashing his hopes would likely not go well for her.

"I have my own little tricks, young wizard." he smiled at her, nodding before deciding to back out and leave her to her... little oddities for now. "Alright then. We have all the time tomorrow to talk again. You surely are exhausted. You can meet me in the garden after you had breakfast. Take your time. Good night." he told her before stepping out and closed the door behind him gently. After a second later however he had to open it as a certain little animal wanted in.

The chipmunk scurried inside the moment the door was opened and went for a patch of soft clothing in one of the corners. He buried himself into the fabric and chirped before falling silent. Only to move again. He continued trying to find the right position for ten more minutes before finally falling silent and rested.

Hyano hadn't expected the chipmunk to come in, much less the little display it made of trying to get comfortable. She couldn't help but laugh a little at it. The little guy was cute, always had been and always would be. She sometimes wondered what kind of human he would make. A puggy, high energy, child more than likely. She giggled at the thought before sighing and leaning back. Her eyes landed on the weed thinking on it a moment. Maybe she would make an experiment out of the plant she had collected. She thought on the herbs they would be collecting tomorrow. Maybe... she could see what comes of it. She had a little idea forming in her head and soon fell asleep thinking on how exactly to bring her plans to life.

* * *

In the next morning, just as the old wizard said, he did not wake her up but let her do this on her own, and have breakfast as she wished, while he ventured the in-progress forest, taking care of the damage done. He was surprised to see most of the tiny newborn saplings survived and the seeds they planned already started to grow green tiny leaves. Which meant that they survived the storm and will grown into very sturdy apple trees. He had to remove some broken branches, and to his dismay three saplings didn't make it. He had to remove them from the forest and let them stay above the ground near the smaller garden for the tiny newborns, so they can become fertile soil with time. The small mushrooms will do their work and pull the unfortunate saplings apart.

The little chipmunk also rose with the sun, chirping a few times as suddenly darkness greeted him. He squealed in fright at first, not remembering where he went last evening and desperately tried to find the way out. But he had no luck. Wherever he went, he was met with the fabric of the cloth. He started panicking.

Hyano awoke with the sun and stretched, cracking her neck. For a moment she herself forgot where she was and what had all happened. She had honestly expected to wake up back in the mines again. She shook her head and looked around for a moment. Not so lucky it seemed. She blinked when she noticed a frantic chirping noise, tilted her head then got up from the bed and followed it over to the pile of clothing where the chipmunk had curled up in. He must have snuggled himself too far into the pile and gotten himself tangled up in it. She giggled lightly then started moving the fabric until she found a little bulge stuck in a sleeve of one of her outfits. She carefully pushed him out and caught him as he popped out of the fabric.

"Maybe you should sleep on the bed from now on. Might be safer." she told him with a laugh.

The little rodent shook his pelt as he finally was freed and waggling his little tail he started cleaning his muzzle and eyes, trying to get rid of the dizziness that plagued him. He was seriously panicking. He stretched after and yawned, before looking up at her. As if he was suddenly aware of something, the chipmunk let out a chirp and suddenly jumped down from her hand onto the ground and hopped towards the door, where he stopped. Alright... It was closed. He stood on his backlegs and pushed against the much larger object, thinking he might be able to open it. having no luck, the little critter chirped once more before scurrying towards the window, and climbed down it to the below level where he knew from experience the nuts and berries will be. He hopped into the box and squeaked happily, pleased that the old wizard picked fresh food for him... Them... He is not alone anymore.

For a moment, Hyano felt like the rodent was alright being around her but she was quickly disappointed as he jumped away and tried to flee. She watched as he tried the main door before going to the window. The way he acted... she wondered for a moment if the rodent thought he was human. He tried to use doors, talked, spoke rather logically by animal standards. Besides his natural fear of her and how he acted about food and climbing around he really was an odd chipmunk. She sighed, shaking off her thoughts and displeasure and made her way to get herself some food. She went to get herself some nuts again but blinked as she felt the weight of the chipmunk inside. She decided better of it and put the container back before grabbing a pear and some grapes and sitting down to eat. She didn't want to scare the chipmunk anymore, so was instead trying to avoid him.

The little rodent chirped as he felt the box was lifted and peeked out to see what was going on when it was put down. He watched as the not so little wizard now walked out of the storage room, carrying some fruit. He chirped before grabbing two nuts. He threw one out, while he grabbed the other in his mouth, carrying it with his rodent teeth. Once he climbed out, he hopped to the nut he dropped and started thinking hard what to do now... he wanted to go to the table and sit there... Having breakfast with Hyano. Getting an idea, he went on all fours and started to roll the other nut with his head while he made his way to the table. Of course because of its uneven surface the nut always rolled from the direction he wanted to go, but eventually made it to the table. Now what to do... He climbed up its leg and sat the nut he had in his mouth on the surface before climbing down again for the other. Once both nuts were safely on the table, he started eating them, joining the wizard in her breakfast, although keeping distance, sitting at the other end.

The orange istar probably wouldn't have noticed the rodent, had it not been so hard for him to get the nut to the table. She sat there watching him roll the nut to the table then make his way up and down a few times before finally settling to eat. She had honestly wanted to help him but... she was afraid he might reject the food if she touched it. She looked across the table at him and couldn't help a little smile.

"...Will you at least... talk to me?" she asked him before popping a grape into her mouth. She was saving the pear for last. Pears were rather messy so she figured she might as well put that off for last so she wouldn't be sticky by the time she went to wash her hands.

The chipmunk was silent, though. He watched her as he ate, almost having finished the first nut. He did not know if he wanted to talk to her. She was so different... Not the same... And the cold? She emitted such cold. Her red eye was also enough to scare away the little animal. He did not talk. He didn't dare to, but he wanted to at least stay somewhat close to her. He did remember all the amazing days and months he spent with her, but she was simply not the same... After finishing the nuts, the chipmunk squeaked and jumped down from the table... Would have if his hand did not slip. The chipmunk tried to regain his grip but eventually fell down onto the hard floor, landing on his back.

Hyano sighed when he did not say anything and ate her food sadly. That was until she heard him squeak in a manner of saying 'I'm done' technically before...falling? Her eyes widened when she realized this. For a human that was just a simple jump. For someone of his size that was like falling from a two-story building. She quickly ran over and carefully picked him up.

"Ship? Are you alright?" she asked though she was sure he wasn't. She looked around frantically before seeing a rag and grabbing it. She quickly dampened it with some cold water and softly placed it on his back trying to keep it from swelling just in case he had really hurt himself. If she could use magic maybe she could heal him...Something… Anything. However seeing as she was in a place she hardly knew, with no magic at all what she could do was very limited.

The fall shocked the little rodent and was unable to move for a while, feeling as if he fell unconscious or sleeping for a few seconds before shaking his little head and was able to register what happened. This was when he was aware of the rather painful feeling in his back. He squeaked in protest as the wizard carried him around. While the pain wasn't as bad, his protest became scarce as the cold cloth was put on his back. It soothed what pain he felt somewhat, making it only a dull throb after a while. He did not move away from it either, but dealing with pain is better alone and wasn't used to company while he suffered. Now that he thought back at it, the fall wasn't all that bad; his shock was the worst of all the outcomes.

She held him carefully sitting against the wall and wasn't sure what to do. She had been a great healer once and now... she had no idea what to do. The young woman knew Gandalf was waiting on her but she feared leaving the rodent alone. She wasn't sure what had happened. Was he just bruised? She hoped but if anything was broken she couldn't fix it and it may only be made worse if he tried to move around. She gritted her teeth and cursed under her breath. She didn't like not knowing what to do, not knowing how to fix the situation... not knowing how to... help someone.

The old wizard had been waiting for her by now, having taken care of the new trees, he was standing about the newborn saplings, giving them one more glance before deciding the go and see where she was. He walked into the tower and moved to go towards her room, wanting to wake her if she decided to sleep in, however as he passed the dining room, he had to stop, having spotted something from the corner of his eye. He turned around and stepped back to the door, frowning as he saw her sat against the wall.

"What is wrong?" He asked as he stepped inside, tilting his head a little, spotting the cloth in her hand.

Hyano jumped a little and looked up at him, then turned her eyes back to the rodent in her hands.

"He... he fell... off of the table and onto his back... I don't have the magic to heal him so... I got a wet cloth and put it on his back to hold back the swelling... I'm... not sure what else I can do." she told him honestly. She honestly was at a loss. She wasn't sure how to help the rodent and that bothered her. During her time in the mines she had come up with many different ways of keeping him safe so the orcs wouldn't try to make a snack out of him. She really did care about the little animal.

"Oh..." Gandalf frowned and went closer, stepping next to her and crouching; he extended his hands to take the little animal. "Let me see..." He offered, before gently taking the chipmunk in his own hands. He turned the still squeaking animal onto its stomach and started looking for any damage with his thumb, moving it over its spine slowly, massaging it at the same time, humming a little. After a while, he handed the rodent back to Hyano, smiling gently. "There you go. Nothing is wrong; every bone is in the right place and intact. The fall just shocked him a little. But he is fine." He tried reassuring her and put the cold cloth on the chipmunk's back. "But the cold cloth should soothe the muscles and the pain. Good work." He praised her for her knowledge and care before standing up and nodding at her.

The young wizard relaxed quite a bit knowing he was going to be alright.

"... Thank you." she said softly then stood up with him in her hands, then put him on the counter and put the container of fruits and nuts next to him. She made sure it was tilted over so he wouldn't have to work to get to it. "... There... just... get some rest for a while before you go running around again." she instructed the little rodent before turning to Gandalf. "So... can we still collect that herb or are we too late?" she asked wondering if she had made the wizard wait too long.

The old wizard had to smile at the two, shaking his head a little at the display. Hyano seemed to go along recovery on her own and without his help, which brought some kind of relief to him. At least she isn't refusing the process, and isn't corrupted so deeply to not care. This was a large step, even if she doesn't realize that. At her question, Gandalf shifted his blue, old gaze to the window and watched the sky a little, before turning and stepping towards the door.

"No... We can still make it. There won't be much to collect anyway. But let us hurry. It might take a while to find any." He told her and walked outside, making sure she followed him, before walking towards the river Isen and its closest shore to gather the required petals.

Hyano looked back at the chipmunk one more time before following after Gandalf. When she came to the river, memories of the day she first took off with Ren and nearly drowned popped into her head. She shook the thoughts away, though, and started looking about for the needed herb. She honestly was not fully sure what she was looking for. She remembered the herb for the most part but even before she had left with Ren it had been some time since she had actually went and collected it. Normally, she would just get some as a gift after it had been collected and turned into a powder. This made the hunt for it all the more hard and she started to get frustrated rather quickly.

For the search, they have split up, so the white wizard couldn't see her frustration. While she was struggling, he managed to gather the blue petals of five flowers already. Of course he wasn't ungrateful for the plant. Knowing that the colorful petals are the only way to lure insects to them and help them create new plants, he always had a small brush with him to gather their pollen and brush it onto the yellow center of the flowers, this way doing the job of bees and other critters that might help the plant. He sighed as he stood, wondering how much the young wizard found, so made his way to her side of the shore where she was assigned to search.

"So?" He started as he came close enough and spotted Hyano slightly farther away. "How many did you find?" He asked, putting his satchel of petals in his robe.

The young wizard blinked out of her frustration when she heard Gandalf coming her way. She sighed and shook her head.

"... I don't remember what they look like." she admitted her frustration with the fact showing. "I am sure I have probably passed them up and just didn't know it." she added with an annoyed sigh as she stepped back from the river. "Maybe bringing me was a bad idea. You probably could have found more on your own." she stated her hands going to her pockets.

The wizard blinked at her, but instead frowning, he smiled at her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Your mind has mostly forgotten about some things. An effect of the corruption you went through. I am not surprised." He said as he moved to the side, his eyes searching the ground. He used his staff to push away rocks and rocks, trying to find the flower. Most of them were already crushed and destroyed by the storm as they expected, but there were still survivors. He searched until he found one next to a fallen log. "Here is one. Look." He called to her, pointing his staff to the light blue colored flower. It only had very small leaves but the petals were quite large compared to the size of the entire plant. He also made sure to show her how to harvest and thank the flower for the petals. He picked the petals one by one, very careful to not harm the flower itself, before reaching into his robe and retrieving his brush. It was already yellow with pollen, but this was what made it useful. He started poking and brushing at the yellow center of the flower. "I am sure you know that the petals are the parts of the flower which lure the insects to it, and help carrying its pollen and rub other flowers' pollen to them. Without the petal, the flower has no chance, or very little to create seeds. You need to do the job of the insects after you pick the petal. This way, we can harvest again a year later." He smiled at her after he explained and stood up, putting away the brush.

Hyano watched him becoming fascinated with the work.

"... Can... Can I take one of these back home as well?" she asked pointing at the flower. She was actually asking the wizard for permission. Something she had not done in a very long time. It felt strange to ask but she really wanted the little flower. It was so small yet so pretty. It reminded her of many of the plants she used to keep in her home when they were weak before replanting them back where they belonged. It had been a hobby of hers. Her caring nature translating even to plants.

Gandalf turned to her and stared at her for a little while, unsure about this. Every flower counted when it came to this kind, and removing only one has an effect on the harvest next year. This storm surely will leave its traces in the next harvest as well. However, for her recovery, he didn't mind to sacrifice one. He didn't answer her but turned and started looking for a new one, looking next to logs and rocks, eventually finding one in the middle of a large grass patch. It survived the harsh weather thanks to the grass which protected it.

"There." He told her, pointing his staff at the little flower for her to see. "But it won't stay longer than a day or two, no matter where you plant it." He decided to warn her about it before she gets disappointed in the too soon death of the flower.

Hyano shrugged then scooped her hands under the flower making sure to get a good amount of dirt.

"I remember that much... I will try to keep it alive as long as I can, though." she said firm in her decision. She looked around for a moment before noticing another flower and tilting her head to it. "There's another one." she said starting to show some mild excitement. She was actually starting to see the plants, notice them among all the chaos caused by the storm. Before all this, she probably could have collected all the petals long ago.

Gandalf smiled and reached into his robe, retrieving his brush and extended it to her. He didn't say a word just gestured towards it. He wanted that she tried it as well, collecting petals and join in the gathering effectively. He made sure to hold her flower as long as she did this, wanting to watch her work and improve. He let her gather for a few more hours, following her, smiling. After he noticed it will be sundown soon, her walked up at her and nudged her with his staff gently.

"Now, I think I speak for you when I say it is time we head back now." He said as he gestured towards the setting sun, and started walking back towards the tower.

Hyano looked to the sun a little disappointed that she had to stop but decided that Gandalf was right. It would be a while until the moon was large enough to give her enough energy to work in the night, so for now she would have to stick to working by day. She sighed and nodded.

"Alright..." she said then handed him the petals she had collected before taking her flower back. She decided to hold onto the brush for now. She liked it. It smelled rather thickly of flowers, especially the ones they had collected today. She also thought it might become useful later with what she would be doing with her new flower. "... Did you want me to cook something hot to eat tonight?" she questioned him as they walked back.

As the wizard walked beside her, he turned his gaze briefly towards Hyano before looking forward again and sighed.

"As much as I miss cooked meals... well made ones of course..." he chuckled, remembering suddenly his own failed attempts to cook, which always ended up either thrown out or he ate it crying. "But... by the time we get back to the tower, I advise you go up to your room. The sun is setting soon." He informed her, although there was a small sign of disappointment in his tone, he tried to shield it. She won't have time to cook today, and he surely can't get used to it. He won't be tasting it for too long... Who knows how long his task will take and what awaits him across the sea. He glanced at the flower in her hand and smiled, feeling once more the hope that she wasn't lost completely.

Hyano heard his disappointment and felt her own growing as well but didn't argue with it.

"Good night, then, Gandalf..." she said once they were inside before bowing her head lightly then going up to her room. Again she looked everywhere for something similar to a pot and placed her new flower in it putting it next to the weed. She then sat in front of them and thought for a moment, then pulled out the brush and started brushing the pretty little flower before putting the pollen on the weed. Weeds were technically a type of flower. Many had pollen and places to take it as well. She was trying something. Her mind wondered if there was a way to make the little flowers stronger like the weeds. If there was maybe it wouldn't be so hard to collect them and they could make more use of the petals. By the time she finished the sun had already set and before she knew it she put her head down on the table where her flowers set and was out cold.

* * *

_-One month later-_

Hyano was up and rolling early today. The days were longer and the nights were shorter, meaning summer was fast approaching. This made her happy. That meant she wouldn't be forced to sleep nearly as much anymore. She currently stood in the kitchen, wearing a white shirt that came just above her tummy and a long white skirt. the day was hot so wearing her normal dark clothes was not very much of an option and she still lacked any other clothes or the magic to make them at the moment. This also meant that her scar from the rebellion was showing, one that she had on both her back and stomach. Even after so long it was still very severe and the major scarring showed just how bad it had been. She was currently standing over a cauldron working on making some vegetable soup. She knew that Gandalf told her not to worry about it but while she liked vegetables and all having a nice warm meal still sounded nice.

It had been a long day yesterday. The old wizard felt like a sack of stones when he crashed into his own room, falling asleep quite fast. He also woke up later than usual. At least so he thought. Normally, he was the first one to be up before the girl and even before the chipmunk and had time to gather some nuts and berries for breakfast before they awoke. However, this time he either was late or they are early. He heard the chipmunk's chirping, which awoke as she cooked, and could feel the sweet scent of cooked meal. His stomach instantly growled. He stepped out of his room rather quickly and followed it to the kitchen. Now standing in the doorway, he inspected as she moved about, working her magic in the kitchen, while the chipmunk seemed to squeal for no reason, possibly giving her instructions or ideas perhaps? He didn't know. While he understood, the little rodent tended to squeak too fast, which made it difficult to understand. There was something else he noticed. He never saw this before... There was a rather large scar on her back... then as she turned, he could see it again on her stomach... He frowned but decided to ask about it later for now.

"What are you doing?" He asked, stepping inside now, looking around. "I told you that it isn't necessary. You do need rest too, you know?" He asked with a chuckle, noting her change in clothes and how funny she looked in them. But he didn't want to make her feel embarrassed, so he held back a very funny comment... for now.

Hyano was having similar trouble understanding Ship and was trying over and over again to get the little animal to slow down. When the wizard spoke up she finally just gave up even trying. Her ability to understand the rodent was rather lacking. She used to be able to speak at the same pace if not faster but now she just couldn't keep up. She was used to the slow and loud voices of the orcs. The young wizard tilted her head at the older one then crossed her arms the large wooden spoon in one hand.

"Gandalf, we both know that after a month of having nothing but cold fruits and vegetables we both are very much wanting something warm to eat... besides..." she turned back to the pot. "When you leave all you will have is the elves for company... and they aren't the best of cooks either." she said her voice getting sad as she thought on the old wizard's departure.

The wizard frowned and put his hands on his own hips as well, giving her a playful glare.

"But they have such good bread. You can't deny they are excellent bakers." He told her, then not able to keep his glare, he dropped the act and smiled, laughing. Oh how right she was... He did desire cooked meal for so long, but then again, he was used to dry food all too well to make it a small ache than anything. He reached out and put a finger on the still squeaking chipmunk's head, silencing him instantly, and stroked his little head to calm him. "Whatever you want, chipmunk, we can't understand." He chuckled, then picked the small animal up and continued petting it in his hands to keep him from squeaking all the time. "But are you sure you know what you are doing? What will this be?" He never saw this... food before. Maybe this is a new recipe she found here?

The younger wizard raised a brow then nodded.

"Yes. It's nothing special really. Just a vegetable stew." she replied to his question. "It is good, I promise. I mean it at least can't be any worse than your cooking." she teased him then turned to continue stirring the large cauldron. "As for elven bread, the day they stop putting eggs and milk in their bread is the day I find out if their baking is as good as you say." she added sticking her tongue out at the very idea. Eating unborn baby birds? No, she was not about to do such a thing. Her memory of ever eating meat was slightly faded but at least she knew she never ate babies.

The White wizard couldn't help but laugh at her comment and shook his head, putting the now silent rodent back on the table, producing a nut for him to eat and keep silent. He walked over to the cauldron and sniffed the content. Delicious...

"You know... Everything is better than my cooking." He chuckled, then went out of her way, sitting down slowly at the table. "By the way..." he said slowly, his eyes again involuntarily finding the scars. "... Where did you get those... scars?" He asked, pointing a finger towards the one he saw on her back at the moment, making sure she knew what he meant. He tilted his head a little to the side, not quite sure if should believe these are in at position... Because if it is truly as he suspected, then she was ran through with something... Or was the placement of the scars just coincidence?

Hyano giggled at his comment and smiled at the rodent. He was far too easy to make happy it seemed. She stopped as he asked about her scars. She had been so used to them by now that she had honestly forgotten about them altogether. Scars among orcs were normal; it wasn't like battle scars you show off among dwarfs. Orcs died too fast for such things to matter. She looked at her stomach and touched the mark that covered her abdomen and thought.

"I... " She gripped the spoon. Why was she having so much trouble remembering? Scars so large had to come from something quite large... right? She had to think for quite some time not even realizing that time was passing before it finally came to her. "There was a rebellion... I... I ran to tell Ren... I got to my room... told him... then... I was stabbed... with a spear" she said holding her hand at her stomach as if the spear was still there.

"Rebellion? Orcs have rebellions too?" The wizard raised an eyebrow. He certainly had no idea they could turn against their masters... They always seemed so obedient, even if their leader was the only one among thousands of their kin. "And you survived. You are a tougher nut than thought, Hyano." He chuckled at this, still eyeing the mark. He was sure she was near death. Such a wound -even if no inner organs are harmed- tend to cause severe bleeding. He wondered how she managed to survive, but why would he need the information if she is going to forget it anyway? At least this is what he knew from the way she had trouble remembering. His magic is working. Only after a month of using it on her, he managed to fade her memory a little. But he wasn't as stupid to point this out. She surely doesn't like the fact that she is forgetting slowly.

Again, the orange wizard stopped to think on exactly why the rebellion had taken place. What had caused all that madness? She smiled a little at the wizard's compliment.

"I might not have survived had this orc not helped me... He burnt the wounds closed. I remember it hurt a lot. From there I had to heal myself. It was a very slow process." she said for some reason Tuhul's name escaping her completely. She didn't like that but she chose not to say anything about it. "... It... it was because Ren and I used to play... Some of the older orcs saw us and thought we were weak, so they tried to rebel. They were proven wrong in the end at least." she said then made two bowls of the stew for herself and the older wizard then a small cup of it for Ship. It wasn't so much because she thought he would actually eat it but because she wanted him to feel included. She then sat to the table.

Gandalf grimaced a little as she said she was burned. While he had many wounds well before, he did not need to burn any of them shut. Luckily. However, he did meet the hot licks of the flames as well, and knew it must have been less than pleasant. His thoughts were interrupted when she gave the reason of why the rebellion started.

"Played?" He raised both eyebrows in surprise, before nodding as she put the bowl in front of him, sniffing the content, finding it rather delicious. "What can you play with a Nazgul? Didn't he swat you away?" He for one never could imagine one of the Nine play tag with a child or play any of the games they knew... It was simply hard to believe. His questions however had another goal. He wanted to see how far his magic was and how much she is affected by the memory eraser spell now. It will bring light to the progress.

The chipmunk also joined them at the table, hopping up to the cup that was placed out for him. He stood on his hind legs and sniffed the stew, unsure if he truly liked it. Vegetables were never his favorite. He slowly tasted the liquid though, and couldn't help but drink a little. He was thirsty anyway, and seems like he doesn't need to go anywhere to find water.

Hyano nodded, eating a little of the stew first before replying. It seemed her memories of the Nazgul were holding on tightly compared to all the other ones.

"No. I don't think Ren ever pushed me away. He would tickle me, chase me around, we had a mud war more than once. Ren was a really big child. He would prank me in my sleep quite often and I would normally get him back before the day was out... Our favorite thing to do though... was this maze on the headboard of my bed... We would take turns trying to solve it with me sitting on his lap. Normally we would do it until one of us got frustrated or I fell asleep..." she seemed to get a little sad. "We never did finish that maze." she said softly as she continued to eat.

As she talked, the wizard ate, humming at the taste and quickly complimenting on it as he listened to her. He was surprised the memories to the wraith still didn't seem to fade at all. It was like she is subconsciously trying to cling to them. The Nazgul truly meant much for her and he kept her close, succeeding in turning her and leaving a huge impact in her mind. He knew the wraith surely didn't find as much amusement in the games, he just wanted to keep the young wizard close and corrupt her.

"A maze, huh?" He finally commented, raising an eyebrow and looking up at her. "Nazgul normally don't like mysteries like these. I can imagine he got very quickly angered by it." He chuckled, imagining how he sat down in front of the maze, followed a path, got frustrated then left it the next second... then he would go back again after a while. "But they are stubborn. However, not the best candidates for solving a puzzle like this." He barely finished what he wanted to say when he suddenly heard a sudden splash and a muffled squeal.

The chipmunk actually drank almost all the liquid, forcing it to lean more into the cup, in the end his hands slipped and fell right into it, drenching him. However getting out was another story... The smooth surface of the cup made it hard to grasp the edge...

Hyano blinked then giggled and reached over carefully plucking the little rodent out of the stew bath he had made for himself.

"You should really be more careful, Ship. Had that cup been any bigger you might have drowned yourself." she told the little rodent in her hand. She then walked over to a water bucket and got a wet cloth before sitting back down and starting to clean the little animal.

The chipmunk chirped and squeaked as he was lifted from the cup, feeling drenched and sticky. Good thing that the stew wasn't as hot anymore or he would have been cooked alive. It was still unpleasantly hot though, and felt his pelt stick together because of the ingredients that were put in it. He shook his pelt the moment he was put down, but welcomed the touch of the cold cloth, feeling his body cooling down, and the strands of his fur started to lose the sticky feeling as well. He squeaked happily and wagged his tiny tail. He surely had drank enough... now... where are his berries and nuts?

"Actually Ren and I sometimes spent a majority of a day on that maze." Hyano continued while she brushed the small fur of the small creature with the cloth. "It became something of a habit after a while. I think... without his connection to Sauron he was forced to really develop a personality. At some point all the connections Ren had to the Dark Lord were gone. I noticed because... for a while he became unsure of himself. Like he was always expecting the answer to come from somewhere. Then it was like he realized no one would answer him and he started working to answer all the questions for himself. It was interesting to see."

"But no matter how he lost his connection to the Dark Lord..." the White wizard said and took another sip from the stew before continuing. "... He was never rid of the darkness within him. As you could see... He aimed to destroy the world... and you wanted to help him with it." He pointed out, pointing his spoon at the younger wizard. "This should be a good reason to change your views of him. If he won... and if he ever succeeds taking over the world... All we have now would be lost." He told her firmly, nodding, before going back to his food. "No nature... no light... no birds... and no chipmunks." This of course made the little rodent tense up and quiet down, perking his ears.

"He didn't want to destroy the world, Gandalf. He wanted to own it. Ren is a collector. He used to collect anything he found interesting." Hyano finished cleaning the chipmunk then stroked his head softly. She wanted to continue defending Ren however she didn't feel it would help her case. If anything, it would only end in an argument and she didn't want to cause that. "Don't worry, Ship. You would have been safe. Ren actually liked you quite a bit." she reassured the worried chipmunk.

"Own it... then turn it to suit his own taste..." the older wizard told her and finished his meal, pushing the bowl a little farther away, and leaned back in his seat. It was a long time ago that he ate any warm cooked food. He felt full as well, which was a pleasant feeling. "I am sure you noticed he despises sunlight. He would have asked you to darken the sky and block the sunlight... which not only would have caused your death, but nature's as well." He pointed out, frowning at her, but he was sure she thought this far... or did she think he will bask in sunlight? "Without sunlight, there are no plants. Without plants... there are no animals." Then looked at the chipmunk, noticing its uncertainty in this subject. "And while he would have kept the chipmunk as a pet, he would have died of hunger before you knew it."

The orange wizard looked up at Gandalf as he spoke then turned her eyes back to the little rodent. They had talked about that a few times. Keeping enough sunlight to keep her alive was important to the wraith because he needed her. Considering she would have to be the one to darken the skies she herself would allow a certain amount of sunlight through so she could live. That also meant any plants that could live with low level lighting would still survive. Survival of the fittest she guessed. However she didn't voice these thoughts, instead she kept quiet not wanting to continue this conversation anymore.

The White noticed, and decided not to press the matter. In the past month he didn't talk about this too much, or made her listen to his words about this. Why should he force her to change her mind when it is so deeply etched into it and believes everything she thinks is the right one... Killing is right? Because that would happen. The orcs would have slaughtered everyone in Middle-Earth... Not all plants would survive with scarce light. Everything that grows some kind of edible food, they all require excessive sunlight. Some more than others. He knew it better as he had more experience and lived longer. Hyano simply doesn't understand the difference yet. No... he doesn't need to force his thoughts on her. She will slowly but surely forget everything. The wraith, the orcs, the dark magic... Everything. She will have her own thoughts way before she had when she didn't meet the Nazgul. He sighed and stood up, shifting his blue gaze to the empty bowl before he looked up at her again.

"Well... The stew was delicious... Now let's work down on the energy." He chuckled, then moved towards the entrance. "How about we look at the trees again and maintain them? They surely need some water and help to get rid of dry branches." Somehow working in nature seemed to make her forget about any bad mood she had, at least this is what he noticed. He didn't want her all grumpy and down for the rest of the day.

Hyano stayed quiet a moment before nodding.

"Alright, Gandalf." she said then stood up and picked up the dishes, putting them on a table so she could wash them later, then made sure to put out the fire and put a lid over the cauldron. She did not want to get in trouble for setting the tower on fire. When she was finished she looked at herself. "Do you think it is alright for me to go out like this? I mean I know there is no one for miles but still." she inquired not sure going out in what could be called her under clothes was really much of a good idea. The last time she tried that stunt... well... let's just say even without Ren's influence she still had nightmares. She had been able to keep herself from waking up screaming so far which was good but she was afraid of the day when she did do that and Gandalf realized just what the wraith put her through.

The wizard turned around and blinked, looking at her. Well... perhaps they should get her some other clothing before they move out... While they were alone indeed, who knows what guests might come without announcing beforehand.

"Hmm... Come." He said and gestured for her to follow him. Well, there were of course no clothes for female istari, but he was sure the male wizard robes should fit her just the same way anyway. But finding the right size was something he wasn't sure about. He walked along a few halls and came up to an empty room. It was abandoned actually, very old and here and there spider webs appeared. The old wizard walked up to one of the wardrobes there and opened it. There were a few rugs... hats... Oh... robes. These were in different colors. Some brown, blue, grey, white, even red and purple, violet and an orange one. He stepped back and gestured towards them. "There. I am not sure if any of them fit... But it can't be that we can't find you clothing in the whole tower." He chuckled, then stepped back even more, walking outside to let her try them on. Well, most of the problem might be with the length of the robes...

Hyano followed him and looked among the robes, her eyes instantly falling on the orange ones. They were very much like her old ones, though, much bigger. She walked up to it, brushing her hand over the materials. Gandalf must have planned on her changing her clothes sooner or later. These were even made of the natural materials her old robes used to be made of. She smiled at this before putting on the robe and then placing the matching cap on her head. It was obviously meant for a much taller wizard but then again so had her old robes and she had made do with them as well. It honestly made her feel like a child again, wearing these clothes. Once she was clothed, she walked out and smiled at Gandalf.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are the sneakiest of the wizards?" she asked with a giggle.

The old wizard turned and watched as she stepped out of the room, his eyes judging how she looked. Well... the robe most certainly looks... too big. But this was apparently the smallest one can get in this tower. He chuckled as she spoke, shaking his head and stepping back.

"I had that title a few times already. This makes it... I can't even remember the number..." he took on a thoughtful expression then simply waved it off. He was known to do the unexpected... and sometimes the impossible. Many people would say the case of Hyano was impossible and a waste of his time... But he is slowly succeeding. He stepped back once more and gestured for her to follow him. "Looks good. Now, let us continue." He said and lead the way from the tower. While they walked, the chipmunk joined them as well, crawling up to Gandalf's shoulder and sitting there, cleaning his face and eyes with his tiny hands.

Hyano nodded as she followed him her hands going to her pockets. She could feel the flowers in her hair trying to eat the cap with little success. Hopefully those would turn back to their original state before she lived in the caves. She saw the little rodent and smiled at him.

"Gandalf. Ship is a little... different than most chipmunks isn't he? Or am I just imagining things?" she questioned. She winced a little as they moved into the sunlight, though, it didn't bother her quite as much as it had before. Once her eye had relaxed she looked around then moved to the little mound of saplings, inspecting them closely.

The wizard stopped at the small patch of land where the small saplings were growing and turned his head towards Hyano, then shifted it to the chipmunk still cleaning his pelt on his shoulder. He shrugged.

"I guess he is just more daring than his kin. The other chipmunks are afraid of too much contact. However this one was living with you from the start. Of course he is tamer." He speculated then crouched down and extended a hand to inspect one of the tiny leaves that was now directed towards the sunlight, feeding off of it and nurturing the little soon-to-be tree. "But otherwise I can't see anything different. Or can you?" he asked, turning towards her briefly and raised an eyebrow before going back to examine each sapling.

Hyano shrugged, brushing her fingertips over a leaf.

"A little. He doesn't act so much tame as he acts almost... human sometimes. I guess my opinion doesn't really count, considering my human contact has been rather limited but it is what I think." she said then looked at the sky. "We should water them today. It isn't going to rain for another day or two at least." she suggested before turning her eyes back to Gandalf and the little rodent on his shoulder.

The wizard couldn't help but chuckle at her comment and shifted his gaze to the chipmunk who finally chirped and perked his ears, noticing the conversation was about him.

"He might have learned his behavior from you." he laughed, then stroked the little rodent's head with a finger, watching as he wagged his tiny tail before he climbed down off of his white robe and hopped up to the slightly bigger 'trees' and climbed on one, sniffing the leaves and searching in vain for fruits and nuts. "Why do you think he acts human?" Gandalf asked and stood up, brushing his robe clean and going towards the well which was close. While he did not use magic to grow the plants, in order to be done with watering all the saplings, he will need magic to handle them. He extended a hand and his staff to raise some water from the well and guided it to the small saplings, letting the water fall on some of them like rain, not dumping all at once.

"Hmmm... I don't know really. I've never really seen him spend any time with other chipmunks so maybe in a way he thinks he is a human." Hyano suggested as she followed him. She watched him use a spell on the water and smiled a little, remembering using similar spells herself to do the same thing. She also used such spells in the mines for... she stopped trying to remember. She shook her head eventually giving up. She knew she had used it but she couldn't for the life of her remember why. This bothered her greatly but she decided not to voice it. Better not to share such problems.

"He knows he is not. Otherwise he wouldn't be hopping on trees and eat nuts like the way he does." The older wizard explained. "Perhaps he simply sees that the other chipmunks are more afraid and thinks they aren't as much fun. Additionally, they are generally lone creatures." Finally, after pouring water on the last of the little saplings, he gestured for Hyano to help him with the bigger saplings and young trees. "Let us clean them now. The usual." Which meant mostly to remove dry branches and leaves, correct the stance of the young saplings, and water them. Gandalf also noticed a few mushrooms growing on the bark of a young tree. This can mean good or bad. Bad because the new creature is using the energy and life force of the tree to grow and live, otherwise it is good because it gives more variety and is a sign of life returning to this small and fragile forest. He tapped the mushrooms but let them be. They have as much right to exist if they found this young tree now.

The young orange wizard nodded both at his statement about the chipmunk and about doing the work. She walked around until she also noticed the mushrooms. She knelt down looking it over for a moment and began debating. Mushrooms were like weed. In small amounts they could be called harmless, however in large numbers they could easily kill off this poor tree. She thought a moment then started picking off the larger ones. She could easily make use of them and it also kept the tree safe. In her opinion the tree was of more value anyway so taking off a few mushrooms was nothing to really worry about.

Considering the large amount of trees, the old wizard was going slowly, especially after in past weeks they put out more and more young trees into this half of the newly forming forest. The deeper one went towards the older forest, the older and bigger the young trees were.

This was also why the elves who just arrived didn't find Gandalf. They walked about for a few minutes, watching the trees, while one of them looked through the tower. Not finding him, they were sure he was outside. They started approaching the young trees when the white wizard finally appeared among the saplings and noticed them. He frowned a little, unsure why these elves were here, and made his way towards them. The old man also looked around for Hyano, but not finding her, he decided to leave her for now to her own work while he consulted the elves. He walked up to them slowly, and after a short greeting, they were engulfed in their conversation.

Hyano had collected a number of things. Weed and such that could cause a problem if left unattended at this stage. Once the trees were old enough to grow without the weed being a problem then she would let them be but for now they at least needed moved. She sighed wiping her brow then started back, wondering where Gandalf went off to. She blinked as she heard voices. Good thing she decided to put on robes today. She then noticed the types of voices. Elves had a certain... elegance to the way they spoke. It was kind of annoying after a while but they made great singers for it. As she got closer she slowed down. She would try to hide if it wasn't for the fact the trees here were far too small to do such a thing, so instead she walked up to them but didn't say anything wanting to see how long it would take them to notice her.

The keen senses of the elves were quick to react and turned their head towards the steps they heard and well... her orange colored robe was quite bright compared to the natural color of the green tree leaves. However, they did not waste their time to concentrate on her, as their attention was back at the much older wizard who they were talking to.

"Do you truly know that this was a good idea to bring her back?" One of them asked, clearly not minding that the young wizard was listening. "I can feel the darkness within already from this distance. I know she can never be cleansed from it all." The elf pushed on, signaling his displeasure with Gandalf's choice. The old man of course wasn't defenseless.

"With all due respect, but I do think that it would be best if you worried about your land, and I worry about the Order? I am far older than any of you and know istar magic like the back of my hand. I know what I am doing." He shot right back, but he was rather calm, not letting the elves anger him needlessly. He understood them of course. They were just worried and wished all dark to vanish... But they still shouldn't question his decisions.

"Istar magic won't help you here." The same elf said, his gaze briefly turning to the female wizard, before returning to look at the white one. "You know exactly there is no way to change her or her views anymore. They are etched into her mind. The moment you leave her without anyone watching her, she will go off and search for her precious friend."

"I'm not nearly that stupid." she said rather bluntly. "I know exactly where my 'friend' is and going after him would be moronic." she corrected him. She had considered going after Ren when she first got caught but quickly realized that doing so would do nothing. Besides, she believed Ren would eventually come to her so there was no need. She then held up her hands. "Also what exactly am I going to do chained up like this?" she pointed out to him. "I may know how to beat upside the head with a staff but besides that I'm not getting very far anytime soon so you really don't have much to worry about." she added waving off his worries. While she was sure Gandalf would take the chains off sooner or later she did not know the timeline involved and was not about to say this to the elf.

The elf frowned at her and gritted his teeth.

"I did not speak to you. Besides... who knows what dark magic you can do to get away from your rightful punishment." The elf said, narrowing his eyes, then turned his attention back to the old wizard, intending to ignore the girl's words from now on. "So, what do you think? After all what she did... she worked for a Nazgul, she worked with orcs and goblins... Do you truly trust her? I for one do not believe a word she utters." He crossed his arms, showing his finality about this subject.

"If you do not believe in her words, then you do in mine still." Gandalf told them, his hand gripping his staff a little tighter, at seeing them handle the young wizard like this and question his decisions. "I am the head of the Order and have never disappointed anyone. If I say there will be no issue, then there will be none. I know what I am doing. However..." he trailed off, and stepped closer to the pure creatures. "... it won't happen from one day to the next. It is a very long process. You might have to wait for a few years..."

Hyano glared at the elf, her red eye making her glare all the more intense. She did not like being treated that way. She had worked very hard in the mines to not be treated that way and now that she was out she was not about to take it again. She let Gandalf speak first, though, listening to what he had to say. A few years. Were the elves willing to wait that long? For all the good things the elves offered they could be very impatient at times like these. Would Gandalf end up being left behind because he was helping her? Or would he end up having to leave her unfinished? She didn't want him to leave at all but... she knew he had to. She looked at the elf.

"If I could use any magic don't you think I would have? I can't even use a simple cleaning spell with these chains on, let alone dark magic. As for my cleansing... if you are so worried about it why don't you leave someone here to watch? If they get worried you can tell the elves and then we will see where it goes from there." she suggested.

"We cannot wait for more than five years, Gandalf." The elf replied, although not to the girl, but to the older wizard, completely dismissing her words as he intended, shifting his weight to another leg, leaning his body away from her slightly as if to signal his displeasure with her presence. "If we wait more, many elves will become weak, and maybe some will lose their magic..." he warned, watching him expectantly.

"It will be done. As I said, you worry about your land and people, I will worry about the Order." With this, the wizard considered this as the end of their conversation about this subject. "Tea, perhaps? We could discuss the ongoing project of rebuilding the forest." He switched to a much cheerful and relaxed tone, but the elves declined politely, wishing to leave, but they will come and control the situation every month.

Hyano was half tempted to toss one of the weeds in her rather large pockets at the elf but chose better of it. He was lucky Gandalf was there or else she might have tried to beat the Void out of the elf. "Tuhul was right." she whispered to herself remembering the large orc's words about how arrogant creatures like humans and elves were because they were accepted. "Orcs may be dark but at least they have more respect and honor than you ever will." she snapped then made her way to the tower, done being around people who wouldn't give her the time of day, let alone treat her with respect.

One of the elves cast the old wizard a knowing gaze, who in return only shook his head and stepped back from them, going back to the tower as well, following the young girl. He searched for her for a little while before deciding to look in her room... Why didn't he check there in the first place? He realized that he wasn't truly aiming to find her subconsciously. After all he knew how stubborn she was... She won't listen to him, no matter what he said. But what leader and mentor would he be if he didn't at least try? He stopped in front of her door and knocked lightly with his staff.

Hyano was sitting to the little table where her plants sat her head resting on her arms. She looked towards the door then sighed.

"Come in." she called and waited for the door to open. "I'm in trouble again, aren't I?" she half asked and half stated as she brushed her fingertips over the weed. The flower had died some time ago but she had yet to get rid of it. She didn't really want to, not until she was sure her little experiment had worked.

The old wizard stepped inside and closed the door behind him, gazing at the table she sat at before answering her question. He noticed the dead flower was still in the pot, just like the weed she picked. He had yet to understand her connection to these plants. Perhaps she wished to keep them because she associates herself with them? She thinks she is unwanted and useless? No... this can't be. He always made sure to involve her in his work, making sure she felt useful.

"No... I wouldn't say that." He finally answered her and stopped somewhere behind her, leaning on his staff for support. "But we have to talk about it. First... tell me your thoughts." He never liked to add his opinion before hearing hers or she might feel discouraged or feel she is obligated to share his views.

"... Did you know orcs have a culture?... I didn't really. Everyone I ever spoke to said orcs were nothing if not creatures of darkness with no real purpose. But there is a lot more... they think and feel. Dark as they are, they probably understand death better than anyone else in this world. They see it so often yet they aren't numb to it. They believe that even in death a body can be useful for things like food and so on. They believe that a life is not worth much if it is not useful... I had to work very hard to prove I was useful... but... even then... the orcs gave me a level of respect. I came to them as a creature of light and they treated me as such but they also didn't treat me like... that." Hyano said, waving towards the window meaning the elves. "I feel like not only was I bumped back to square one but somehow I was put even farther back than that... I feel like I have no chance here..."

The wizard raised an eyebrow and after a few seconds, simply extended his staff and hit her at the top of her head with it, of course not harshly, it was just a scolding hit.

"Where is that Hyano who doesn't care about others' opinions? Where is the Hyano who pushes on despite what others say? Where is the Hyano who stomps once to push down those who treat her like that with earth magic? Who is the Hyano who knows she is right when she is and believes in herself?" He asked in a scolding and demanding tone, putting his hands on his hips, facing her. "Do not let those elves get to your mind." He waved as well towards the window. "Let them worry if they want, let them have their own thoughts, while we have ours. We know better as we live through this together."

The orange istar gasped at the hit and blinked as he started going on a tirade about the old Hyano. She listened to him for a moment before not being able to help it as she started laughing.

"The old Hyano was standing outside debating on throwing a weed at an elf only a moment ago... The old Hyano is worried that anything she used to do... will only be seen as her being rebellious or her being dark. The old Hyano... doesn't want to embarrass you in front of anyone. Even big nosed elves." she told him honestly. All those things he just described were things she easily could have done moments ago but they would not have been seen by the elves as the old Hyano but as a sign that they were right. She hated to admit it but in order to not cause Gandalf more grief than needed, she had to bite her tongue and hold herself back as much as possible.

At her answer, Gandalf hit her yet again with his staff the same way, causing her to laugh.

"Then what was this thought of having no chance in is world after what you have been through?" He demanded playfully. "And why didn't you do all those things? I would have laughed, something I really needed now. I for one don't care about what they think when it comes to the Order. As long as we both don't destroy the world but rebuild it together, they can't have any say in our matter." He told her and walked about before his gaze finally fell back on the plants in the pots. He watched them for a few seconds before addressing the young wizard again. "What about these?"

Gandalf was a hard one to understand but that made him easier to be around.

"I didn't do it because I was worried about causing more trouble then was needed. I guess I should have known better." she said with a smile then blinked as he finally addressed the plants. She was about to answer but it seemed nature decided Gandalf had great timing. The bulb on the weed opened showing the seeds inside. Lucky for the younger wizard, there was no wind to carry them away. She carefully picked the whole bulb off the plant. "It's an experiment actually." she moved the flower in the pot so it was in the corner before she started planting the seeds in the pot. If this worked they would be small so more than enough room for a good number of them to grow in the pot. "Can I get another pot? The weed made more seeds than I thought it would." she admitted having forgotten weeds in general made a lot of seeds.

Gandalf frowned, then went to the side, rummaging through a wardrobe. He knew there was some still around here... Or was his memory playing tricks on him?

"What experiment? You failed to mention the important part." He told her as he sorted through the items he found, before giving a heavy sigh and going out, coming back a minute later with five pots and put them on her table. "There. I don't know where all the pots went from this room. I know there were more than these few."

Hyano smiled as he brought her more pots and made good use of the whole lot before sitting back. She then held out the now empty bulb.

"This is the result of the two plants mix breeding." she explained. "I was doing it the whole time the flower was still alive. Then I kind of had to wait and see if it would work. At first I thought it didn't but then this started to form. I'm hoping it is the results of my work. That or I just planted a whole bunch of weeds... We won't know for sure for a couple days." she explained to him sitting on the chair with her legs crossed looking at all her pots.

The White raised an eyebrow as he watched the plants and the newly planted pots. He sighed and shook his head, smiling at the little experimenting wizard. She does not understand mixing plants together does not work so easily. If it was, he would have done this a long time ago.

"What did you do exactly?" He asked, wishing to know how she mixed the two together, so he can either tell her what she did wrong or... who knows... maybe learn from her.

The orange wizard blinked then pulled out the brush she kept from him.

"Exactly what you showed me." she told him. "I took the pollen from the flower and gave it to the weed. I figure there is a 50/50 chance it could work. Even if it does there could be another problem. When lions and tigers breed they can have cubs but those cubs can't have cubs of their own. So while these might come out they might not be able to create another generation after." she explained to him. So far everything in her mind seemed logical, though, she was still waiting for the older wizard to tell her otherwise.

"If it was this easy..." he started, before taking the brush from her and held it in front of him. "...we would have long ago mixed many plants together to create the ultimate herb or tree." He told her. He didn't wish to cause her disappointment, but she will only learn if she was explained why her experiment cannot work, encouraging her to try harder. "We did try many methods, but trying to create a mixed plant simply by brushing the pollen of one plant to another won't work. It won't accept the pollen, no matter what you do. They won't create seeds together. The plant rejects it." While he did not think that Hyano wasn't smart, but such easy methods simply won't work. If nothing else, then it is obvious they already experimented in. "I value your curiosity, and that you are willing to experiment, but maybe you will have to approach this from a different angle." He used a reassuring and supporting tone, not wanting to sound harsh at all, as he did not mean to discourage her. He just wanted to point her in the right direction. "They are no examples of a lion and tiger, but the weed and flower are even more different. More think about... a dog and a cat."

"Hmmm..." The young woman seemed to think this over for a moment before deciding to be stubborn Hyano. "I think I will wait and see what these seeds make first before I give up and try something else." she told him with a smile. She then looked at one of the pots. "Besides... I have no choice... with everyone leaving and the magic in Middle-Earth shifting... magic-based plants like these are going to quickly die off and be replaced by the stronger non-magic ones. If you plan on leaving me behind... I'm going to have to figure out a way to do this with not only this flower but many more." she told him looking at the dead flower again.

"It is a process." He told her and stepped back from the table, walking towards the door. "It won't come suddenly. But slowly vanish. The elves feel it the most, their whole existence depends on magic. While we, istari only use a part of it, so you should be alright for thousands of years before feeling the effects." He sighed. "Of course we won't leave you to die here. There will be always a boat waiting for you to flee and come after us when you can't bear it anymore." He told her, reassuring her that they won't forget about her. He never wanted to, and never will. He wanted to know her safe, just like all his kin. He is the White wizard, the leader of the Order, so was responsible for their survival.

Hyano looked towards him then back to the pots.

"Gandalf... if I stay behind... I'm going to stay as long as I can... I might not ever follow you." she told him honestly. She wasn't sure how long her body could bear the shift in magic. She could guess how it would feel, like a constant pain that grows very slowly. While Istari were not of magic, like elves, they were very much bound to it. Like one cannot live without water, istari could not live without magic. Even now while Hyano could not use magic it still ran through her body like her very blood. "Humans will always need the istari. To guard and help them. You told me that... even if it is just me... I should probably stay as long as possible." she said. Her caring nature was starting to come out again.

"The race of Man is like a child." The White wizard said, turning back to gaze at the young wizard, smiling. "Yes, they need guidance; they need to be guarded and shown the right way... But every child once must face the world on its own, like a hatchling grows and tries its wings for the first time. How the bird's first flight goes, no one knows, and no one can predict. But the mother will not help it anymore, just watch, knowing it is time to let go. The young bird might fall towards the ground or fly to the sky. But not even the mother bird can predict its success. Just like how an istar guards the humans. Once it is time to let go and let them either fall... or fly. Our work is soon done. And we will be needed elsewhere... to raise a new clutch of hatchlings." He smiled again and left it at that, leaving the pondering to the young wizard and walked outside, closing the door behind him.

Hyano watched him leave then turned to her plants. It was either fly or die, huh... A sad thought, really. Either the humans flew on their own... or they die. It wouldn't be as swift as if a hatchling were to hit the ground, though. It would be slow. Humans killing humans and who knew what else. Humans had a nasty habit of becoming corrupted and not seeing it until it was too late. Kingdoms were taken down from the inside out. She looked towards the sky outside her window then sighed. She would just have to help this little hatchling as much as she could, then... let it drop. She pushed back from the table and went to her bed, then her thoughts turned to what he said about 'raising a new clutch'. She had never been anywhere but Middle-Earth. Were there other creatures she had yet to meet? She thought of all the creatures as she put her head down soon falling into a fast sleep, her imagination running wild until it couldn't run anymore...

And then the nightmares started again.

* * *

Hyano hated being connected to the sun for many reasons.

The biggest of them all being when she had a nightmare she couldn't wake up until the sun finally hit her.

Tears were streaming down her cheek from her green eye as she curled into a tight little ball. When finally the sun forced its way into her room her body sprung up and she let loose a scream that sounded like she had been speared yet again. Her eyes were huge in fear and her body was covered in a cold sweat. She pressed herself against the headboard of her bed as if on the other side of the room there was some monster she couldn't see.

* * *

As the scream sounded, Gandalf woke up with a start as well, jumping up quite quickly, sitting on his own bed and looking around still half asleep. He put a shaking hand on his chest, where his heart was, trying to calm it down. He either dreamed the scream or he heard it...

No... he couldn't have dreamed it. No way. He never does dream anything this bad and loud. He breathed heavily still in shock from it all and quickly stood up, grabbing his robe and staff, dressing quickly and running out of his room towards Hyano. Even if it was just a dream he can at least be sure that she was alright, and he was just a stupid old man who had a bad dream. He stopped at her door and knocked lightly with his staff first, before remembering that she more than likely is passed out... Oh no... The sun is already peeking over the horizon, so she must be awake. Not wasting time and frowning, the wizard opened the door and stepped inside, searching the room for the young girl, eventually finding her in the corner of her bed. His eyes instantly followed her gaze and looked at the other end of the room, ready to fight or cast a spell but he couldn't see anything strange in there. He frowned again, and turned towards the clearly shocked girl. His own heart was still beating harshly, and his breathing was heavy.

"What happened?" he asked, stepping closer to Hyano, with worry clear in his features.

The young istar was clutching her legs tightly, her finger tips almost piercing the skin. Her body was shaking and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make it stop.

"Why... why... why WHY!" she screamed putting her head on her knees. "Why am I so scared? I've had these nightmares for a little less than a year why is it affecting me again!" she was practically scolding herself as if Ren was still there to tell her how weak she was for reacting this way yet again. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She hadn't felt fear in some time and now that she was feeling it again she hated herself for it.

A nightmare then? The older wizard relaxed almost instantly, exhaling the air he didn't know he was holding. However, relaxing only lasted that long until concern took over his form again and slowly walked up to her. He extended a hand and touched her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, making sure she knew he was there.

"It is over now... don't worry... Do you wish to talk about it?" He asked, now sitting on the edge of the bed. He for one never heard her having a nightmare. She has been around him for a few months now and never once did she wake up like this or told him about nightmares. This might have something to do with her cleansing? This might be the effect when the dark energy leaves, her body reacting to it, just like her mind? He did not know. Everyone is different and will react differently. Of course this doesn't make the nightmares more pleasant, even if it is a sign of her cleansing.

Hyano jumped when he touched her and held her legs all the tighter as she thought about if she should tell him or not. He was worried about her... but what would he think once he knew? She closed her eyes then sighed. Might as well. He would only get more worried if she didn't tell him. She told him of the horrible nightmares that the Nazgul put her through in order to rid her of her fear. She told him every detail and how even without the dark creature there her mind had continued to create the nightmares on its own and the worst part was no matter how hard she tried, there was no waking up. She had to go through it for the whole night unlike a normal person whose fear would wake them instantly.

This made them all the worse. All the longer.

Gandalf made sure to stroke her back and try to calm her as she talked, the frown on his face becoming deeper with every detail. So, the Nazgul thought foolishly that putting her through nightmares will harden her against fear? But fear is etched too deep within living beings. It helps them to survive. Their mind will never get rid of this. As Hyano is experiencing this now.

"He was foolish to think that his method would work. The fear was always there and always will be there. No amount of nightmare will destroy it." He sighed and caressed her hair gently, shaking his head. "You will see... The less darkness is within you, the less your nightmares will become. Once you are cleansed, they will end." He tried reassuring her, even giving her a smile.

By the time she had finished talking the younger istar had actually calmed down quite a bit. She rested her body against him, her head on his chest. The sound of the old wizard's words and his heartbeat calmed her greatly. However she still didn't like it.

"I was never scared before, Gandalf... At least not that I remember. I was smart and knew how to stay out of danger but... I was never scared... I hate this feeling." she said as she closed her eyes thinking about Ren. Part of her wish he was here as well, to hold her like he used to. When the nightmares had first started he had been the only comfort she had. He had made sure of that. She missed it to a point. However, even though she wouldn't admit it yet, she was starting to see just how wrong some of the things the Nazgul had done really were.

"Being scared is natural." The white wizard said as he kept trying to calm her down, talking in a whisper than in a normal tone. "It helps us survive, and know what is safe and what isn't. It helps us judge a situation. You had fear before as well, don't you remember? It never died out; you just tried drowning it out. It was always there though." he explained, patting her shoulder and caressing her hair, doing everything to try and soothe the young girl. He could see the fear, feel it, he felt her shaking slightly and her tone was also still wavering. "Do not hate this feeling, as it is a part of you, young wizard. Without fear you are not complete. Embrace it and use it accordingly. It is sometimes more useful than bravery."

Hyano had a hard time believing something this... horrible could be useful. Ren had taught her that the feeling of fear was useless and needed to be gotten rid of. She thought on it. If this was to continue, though, she would have to learn to feel and understand fear again... That alone scared her.

"Maybe..." she whispered and blinked as she realized that both her cheeks were wet. She put a hand to her face then looked up at Gandalf. "What color are my eyes?" she asked him. Ever since her one eye had turned red she had lost the ability to cry from it, yet now both her cheeks were wet...

The white wizard smiled, seeing she did not reject the idea of having fear as part of her life. He was glad she considered it at least, but then again... 'maybe' is an acceptance, no matter how he saw it. She doesn't have any other choice anyway. Fear is present and it will be through her long life. However, with his magic working, she will forget all this, that she feared fear itself or didn't accept it, this also means that she will lose her nightmares. They won't have any reason to stay if she forgot everything. He tilted his head a little to the side as she asked about her eyes, and reached out, cupping her cheek gently to turn her face completely towards him. He blinked.

"Now... they are both the same color, Hyano. It isn't red anymore." He couldn't help the smile the appeared on his face. Good. She is developing nicely. He wondered if more effects will be seen soon. "How do you feel? Do you feel any different than usual?" he asked, wanting to know if there are any other effects. Her nightmare must have triggered her cleaning process again.

The orange wizard smiled a little as she heard her eyes were both green again. Maybe this was because she had not used dark magic in quite some time. That had caused it in the first place. As he asked her about how she was feeling she thought a moment then smiled up at him.

"Hopeful... Scared still... but... happy." she replied honestly then leaned more into him. "And warm... I have felt so cold for so long... I finally feel warm again." she added as she closed her eyes. She felt like a child again almost despite her change in body. She had no idea what Gandalf was doing to her and may never know but at this point she didn't care.

Gandalf smiled, then patted her shoulder.

"That is good. If you feel better I am happy as well." While he was aged and had lived through many things, being social and giving comfort wasn't his greatest skill. He was still debating if he should tell her to continue their daily routine in nature, or perhaps stay here and let her indulge in her own warmth? He wasn't sure what to do, so simply let her choose. He did not say anything, nor did he move to stand, but let her relax as much as she wished. If she wanted to move, then he will let her and they will go on with today's activity.

Hyano just cuddled with him for a while before finally looking up at him.

"Can we go out and play today?" she inquired. It wasn't that she didn't want to work but she actually wanted to have fun. They had done nothing but work since she got there and while she was growing to love nature again she wanted to play in it. She could still take care of it while she did that but she just wanted to enjoy herself today. "Hey! Maybe we could play tag!" she suggested with a grin.

Gandalf couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her sudden request, but chuckled nonetheless.

"Of course." He replied, happy that she seemed to get back to her old self again. The old Hyano did like games, but of course got to do them rarely, seeing the lack of company. And such games are only possible if one isn't alone. "But... only if I can use some magic. I am not the youngest anymore." He chuckled again, although it was a lie since time and age is irrelevant to one such as him, but his 'old man' look did give an advantage. He didn't even know when was the last time when he actually just wanted to let go and play some games. Tag wasn't exactly a game grown wizards played. However he was sure that if he was just to run around, he won't last too long. Running was never his strongest trait. In addition, a little magic would make it more interesting.

The young wizard grinned and nodded.

"Of course, Gandalf. But I get a head start then." she said. Magic made things very interesting but if she was to just take off then he could easily just use a spell right then and the game would be over. She was sure this game would end with the older wizard being it most of the time. Hyano had a hard time seeing the old man running away. Honestly the idea itself made her laugh. Gandalf didn't run from anything. He didn't have to. He was far too strong a wizard for that kind of nonsense. She smiled then jumped off of the bed and quickly got ready. It only took her a moment to be ready and waiting on her older looking companion.

"Alright then..." The White wizard said and got off the bed as well, standing only a little to the side, adjusting his robe quickly. "Alright, you get a head start, but only... let's say... five seconds. You are still faster than me. You can't use magic, only me because I am older." He set up the rules quickly, chuckling at this himself. It was unusual to prepare for a game like this. He did find it rather childish, but hey... he wasn't exactly one of the most strict wizards anyway, and liked games overall, especially making fireworks. Fireworks are a kind of game as well. For him anyway. "And... the game takes place in the tower, excluding the basement, and the forest, excluding at the original old trees, and at the very young saplings. Ready?" He asked, gripping his staff tighter. Of course he knew he can't go right after her, but he still needed to prepare.

"Set... GO!" she said then was gone.

This also gave her a chance to explore the tower. While Gandalf had given her a basic one over she had yet to really explore it herself. She went down first, heading for the kitchen. This was for two reasons. First, because there were a number of things to duck behind and two, she hadn't eaten yet so she figured she might as well pick up some breakfast. She quickly grabbed some grapes then ducked behind a barrel. She had a huge grin on her face. She was already having far too much fun for her own good. She missed doing things like this, part of the reason she had loved it when Gandalf would visit is because he would play with her. Radagast would as well however... Saruman... No… not about to happen. That was like asking a tree herder to not care about a tree.

After counting exactly five seconds, the old wizard took off after her. That he did not follow her did not mean he did not see where she was going. She was going downstairs. Good. The wizard didn't waste time, but not taking any steps, he slid down the rails, hearing her footsteps still. Once they stopped, he jumped down as well, standing in the corridor he landed at and fell silent, listening to any sounds. His keen senses picked up some of the noises she made, but once she stopped, he couldn't quite know where she was hiding. But he knew exactly that she must be at that very floor he was at. He heard her footsteps stop here. His gaze fell on the storage room's door, then the kitchen's. Now which was it? The white wizard however wasn't as impatient like the children. He decided to be patient and wait her out. If she doesn't hear anything, she will peek, and try to run outside. Out there, he will have better chance as his vision won't be blocked by walls. And of course... the trees can help him out there. Taking silent steps, he went to the side, standing so he won't be seen from either door and waited; ready to bolt after her if she revealed herself.

Gandalf was right. Hyano was not very good at waiting. She could wait on things such as potions but you didn't have to be apart of waiting on those things. You could leave a potion and come back to it later. She poked her head out from behind the barrel. She had heard one noise on her level but nothing on the stairs which made it hard to tell where he was. She listened closely hoping to catch a sound but got nothing. She walked softly glad that one of the skills she still had was that she was still very light on her feet. She walked up to the door and pressed her ear against it listening for any sounds on the other side.

Gandalf was one of the most patient wizards, so waited. He knew she was around, just not where. A small noise came from the kitchen as she touched the door and his blue eyes shifted to it. But he did not move. If she opens the door, he will take off like a cheetah after her without hesitation. But he did not wish to give away his position just yet, so waited, his eyes fixed on the door, staying in one position, unmoving.

The younger wizard bit her lip then stepped back from the door. She bent down and mentally counted.

_One... two... THREE!_

She then bolted. She ran right through the door and for the exit. If ever she was going to be light on her feet this would be it. She just had to make it to the door out of here and then she would have more room to duck and dodge the wizard. She had to be careful though. He had the use of magic meaning he also could use the nature around them. That could become a very big problem very fast.

As soon as Gandalf saw the door burst open, he took off right after her, not wasting time. He boosted his speed with a good current of wind he formed behind him, letting it push him forward. He almost managed to snatch her but she was too fast. However the fact that she went outside brought his hopes up. If she goes outside, he can easily catch her with nature's help. The trees, grass and animals will all point him in the right direction if not help him catch her completely. He ran right after her, tight in her heels, just reaching the door when he managed to touch her with his extended staff.

"There we go." he said, she didn't need to know it was just his staff, all she knew it could have been his hand. But then again, his staff is a part of him, so it should count. He stopped instantly as he slid outside and started backing away.

Hyano stopped as well right at the entrance of the tower. She pouted slightly but it was quickly replaced by a smile as she turned to the wizard.

"Alright. My turn, Gandalf. Do you need a head start? Or do you think you can beat me without it?" she asked with a grin crossing her arms. This would be interesting. Gandalf was not slow. I mean he somehow kept up with a hobbit and those creatures move like no tomorrow. Try playing tag with a bunch of hobbit children and you are very likely to lose.

But as soon as she turned, the wizard was already gone, having taken off towards the young forest with the young trees. In nature and among trees he will have more chance and can ask the nature for help. He looked back once, making sure she was way behind him, before turning his gaze back forward and started running among the trees. He made sure to keep an eye on the young wizard, because if she came too close, he will use magic to boost his speed, or ask a few trees to lower their branches into her way, making her go around them instead, cutting her speed. And because they did not specify what magic he could use, he will use everything to tire her out. He was a sly old wizard, and he knew that. He was damn proud of it as well.

At first, Hyano tried just chasing the older wizard. However that quickly was proven not to work. Either a tree would get in her way or his wind would send him flying. She pouted for a moment then decided she needed to get sneaky. She waited until the wizard was out of sight again before jumping right into some mud quickly covering herself head to toe in the substance. She grinned then started to follow the wizard only this time she was doing what she could to stay out of sight and low to the ground hoping this would help her blend in to her surroundings. If she wanted to win this game she would have to catch the wizard by surprise.

However, she forgot that while she was stealthy and the old wizard didn't see her, the trees very much caught her movements and whispered with the wind, giving the help to Gandalf about her whereabouts, so he stayed out of her vicinity. He knew he had all the advantage one could think of, but she was the one who let him have it. Let's say that next time she will work on the rules more. He couldn't help but chuckle as another whisper reached his ears and grinned, chuckled then simply moved away from that position, maneuvering around the trees, he ran farther away from her.

Alright, so Hyano was at a heavy disadvantage. Too bad none of the trees were on her side. She was still having fun, though. The thrill of the chase alone was a lot of fun. The game continued like this for a little over an hour. Hyano had gotten so into her game that she did not notice a large thumping sound until it was right over her... literally. The ground shook and the trees swayed lazily in answer to the familiar sound. She blinked then yelped and jumped out of the way as an enormous foot stepped right past her.

"What in Middle-Earth?..." she said as she stared after the ancient creature, watching as it carefully made its way towards the tower of Isengard. She wasn't surprised by the tree herder as much as surprised to see him here. Seems he had yet to notice the two playing. No surprise there. Tree herders noticed plants more than living beings so it was no surprise when they overlooked them.

The large creature of course was extremely easy to notice, seeing the young trees were yet very short compared to their older ancestors farther back where the destruction didn't reach the old forest. At the approach of the being, the young trees swished excitedly and their whispers became more frequent, also warning the older wizard who by now could see the ancient tree herder very clearly. He stopped the game then and there, telling the trees to relax and do as they please, practice communication. This little game of tag was a nice practice as well, seeing sometimes the younger wizard was too far away for one tree to reach the white wizard, forcing the young ones to whisper among themselves and transfer the news. Perhaps they should do this more often.

Gandalf walked back towards the tower, seeing the ancient being was going there, he most certainly won't be able to catch him here. He hurried his steps a little to be able to reach the structure before the tree herder thinks he wasn't there and abandons the search for him.

He wondered what the being wanted...

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

_CA productions_


	19. The Seed of Past is the Tree of Future

**Avp: We would like to thank you for the wonderful reviews. We are now back to our usual Wednesday updates. There were a few questions about Ren, and we would like to reassure you that you will be able to see his opinion about all this in the near future.**

**Ren: My opinion is that whoever keeps eating all my cookies is going to lose their Valar be damned hands! *Hissing and stalking around the house.***

**Cubby: *Has 2 pillows stuffed with cookies.***

**Hyano: *Has 3 jars of cookies under her bed.***

**Avp: Well um… Enjoy the show! I need to go figure out how I am going to lock my closet… for no real reason at all… *Runs off.***

_CA Productions_

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19 - The Seed of Past is the Tree of Future

It wasn't far in the past when Isengard was flooded by the river Isen, the tower engulfed from all sides by the unrelenting currents of the water, sending all brooding fire to nothing, destroying the uruk-hai breeding chambers. The flood left behind many pools which would have created a marshland, making the land unable to produce another forest in the stead of the one that was destroyed thanks to the traitor white wizard of the past.

That was the time when tree herders walked these lands more frequently, helping the flood to pass and preparing the soil for a new generation of trees. The ancient creatures of magic had done enormous work, tirelessly ensuring the perfect development of the new forest, but pulled back to the equally as aged trees in the west, trusting the rest of the effort to the new White wizard.

And so far, they really should not feel betrayed or let down. The forest is developing without fail.

And yet, here he is, an ancient tree herder now stood in front of the great tower of Isengard, appearing like a giant next to the young trees, but as a dwarf compared to the structure that almost seemed to touch the sky. The herder was enormous, standing as tall as the tallest tree in the western forest, his yellow leaves and the white color of his bark indicated that he was of aspen tree descent. The tree herder stopped at the tower, careful of the young saplings, then stood in waiting. Like Gandalf, tree herders were very patient creatures. Despite having two legs they spent much of their time in one place, standing and speaking with the trees both young and old.

Hyano was on her way to the tower after noticing the creature, though, -unlike Gandalf who opted to approach- she kept her distance. She was not sure if it was safe to be around something like a tree herder. They were very sensitive creatures. Sensitive to actions, looks, and the aura of a being. Hyano was not sure she would be safe around the large being just yet so she kept a distance.

"I wish you good day, tree herder." The White wizard greeted him as he arrived, walking up to the ancient creature, standing in front of him, and pulled up a hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight as he tried to meet the gaze of the being. "What can I thank the honor for your visit to us today?" he asked, wishing to know what he was doing at the tower. Tree herders are rare around here, only started to visit more after Saruman's overthrowing and the fight here with the uruk-hai and orcs. They mostly came with important messages or inquiries. He wondered what he wanted this time.

The tree herder bowed his head to the wizard out of respect before starting to speak. A low and long voice greeted the wizard's ears.

"News has reached me of your work with the young wizard. I wish to see your progress. The saplings here are very young and easily influenced. I do not want a presence like Saruman being here as they are only fragile saplings still." he explained to the white wizard.

Hyano blinked. Well, great. So she had to meet the big tree man. This was going to be very unnerving at best.

Well, this was something that Gandalf did not expect. At least not this soon. Trees talk slowly basically, and information flows slower than among people... He didn't expect a visit like this for a couple more years. And so soon after the elves... Something told him they might have to do something with this... He flashed a very relaxed smile at the being, standing as determinedly as possible.

"Our progress is extraordinary. Her love to nature is without doubt and the dark influence only exists in her mind now. The darkness left her physical form, so no bad influence will reach the younglings. I am also always present when she works and helps around. If there was something wrong, I would have seen it and forbidden her to take care of the saplings." he informed the creature as best as he could, putting as much determination in his words as he could, but also said it rather softly and as reassuringly as possible.

"While I trust your judgment, White wizard, you must understand that after the occurrence with Saruman it would only be foolish of me not to see for myself." the herder said not wanting to repeat the same mistake twice. Trusting in the word of a white wizard was no longer in itself enough. Saruman had made sure to that after killing so many trees.

Hyano bit her lip then stepped up looking a little like a mud monster since she was covered head to toe in the substance.

"Um...hello." she said with a wave standing beside Gandalf, slightly uncertain but happy to meet such an ancient creature and see him this close.

The older istar raised an eyebrow and released a chuckle as he turned his gaze towards her, laughing a little.

"What in the name of all the Valar happened to you?" He asked then poked her with his staff, probing the mud a little. The trees failed to mention her state of... color. He couldn't help but keep laughing, stepping away from her. "Well... here she is... Not exactly in her natural color. Perhaps it would be best if you cleaned yourself first." he kept laughing, and patted her with his staff, urging her away. While he did feel offended by the distrust shown by the tree herder, he couldn't exactly blame them. After Saruman's treachery...

Thought the tree herder himself was brown in appearance he knew that wasn't the natural state of a wizard and chuckled lightly to himself.

Hyano blushed and smiled sheepishly. Well so far so good.

"Yes, alright. I will go get cleaned up... you should too." she said with a smirk before hugging the older wizard making sure to get him muddy before bolting inside. If she didn't get in trouble for that one she didn't know what would. However she couldn't help it. Just the very idea was far too good to pass up. She just hoped she could run faster than Gandalf could turn a spell to zap her with.

Some of the mud that was on Hyano's robe was now decorating Gandalf's perfect white one. He just stood there, blinking, still trying to make sense of what is happening; only looking down once she let him go.

"Excuse me for a moment..." He told the ancient creature before turning and waving at a bee not far away from him to go and do something for him, while he turned back and smiled at the tree herder.

The insect nodded and flew off, following the young wizard with high speed, easily keeping up with her, before landing on her back, and simply crawled under her robe. It did not sting her of course, but having something small run around your skin isn't exactly the most comfortable feeling.

Hyano let out a high pitched squeal as the bee got into her clothes making her jerk and almost dance the little insect's feet tickling her.

"Ahhhh! Out out out!" she yelled trying her best not to fall over or hit the bee, not wanting to hurt or kill it. That so wasn't fair. Bees, while very fierce in their own right, were also easily hurt. Their bodies were so small and fragile. She quickly ran to the wash room and started stripping as quickly as she could, hoping to rid herself of the little pest as quickly as she could.

The bee however had a mission to do! And the task was given by the white wizard himself!

It crawled out of the clothes as best as it could before buzzing around her and finally... landing at the center of her back, where she can't reach it. It started tapping its tiny legs on her skin, walking in a circle and buzzing still, shaking its wings to be prepared to fly if things get ugly. If she manages to reach it, her hair will be its next target... or should it just fly around her and bite her nose? Who knows... Depends on her actions.

Hyano arched her back, stiffening.

"Eeek! Ah, it tickles!" she squealed out. Part of her wanted to jump in the water but that may instantly drown the little creature on her back. This was very much not fair. She finally got an idea and quickly grabbed a bucket full of water and poured. Hopefully this would get the little critter off without hurting him. Might make it so he can't fly for a while but he should still be fine. She hoped.

Having not seen the threat, the bucket of water came suddenly, causing the bee to be washed down by the water and landed on the ground on its back. However insects are of course tougher than other beings, so survived the fall easily. It started wiggling its legs and flapped its wings, buzzing, trying to get back on its legs. Finally, managing it in a few tries, the bee shook itself before walking off, shaking its wings to try and get rid of the water. As the young wizard predicted, the bee was unable to fly, so crawled off on a rug and started cleaning its wings and body with its tiny legs, while it shook its wings, trying to dry them off first.

Hyano panted, shivering.

"C-cold." she shivered. She had not thought ahead enough to think about just how cold the water might be. She looked towards the bee then walked over and knelt behind it. "You alright, little one? Sorry but you were setting my nerves on fire." she said with a giggle then reached down and careful stroked a finger down the little bee's back being careful not to put too much pressure on it. She always found it funny how bees were so fuzzy yet most of their cousins were all smooth and hard.

The bee buzzed an alright, but soon grasped her hand and climbed on it, not exactly liking to be stroked like this. Mostly because her hand was wet and smeared more water on its already wet wings and body, and it wasn't used to touch. It resumed cleaning itself on her hand as punishment, not budging from its spot, shaking its wings once more, before walking about again and towards her shoulder, wanting to have a higher spot when it will try to fly again.

Hyano shivered, the bee's little feet still making her nerves tingle. She had a hard time understanding how something so small could have such an effect on someone. Though, paper cuts would be another example of this. Sometimes you didn't even know you had one until it started to burn. They could be very painful. She sighed then took a wash rag and got it wet and covered in suds before starting to wash herself off being mindful of the bee on her shoulder. She couldn't really take a bath with a bee on her so she would have to do it the long and hard way.

The bee decided to take a very long time to clean itself from every drop of water and shook its wings dry even if they were already prepared to fly as it pleased. However it was more of a revenge. It kept staying on her shoulder until she was done bathing, then when she was just done, -like nothing happened- simply took off and flew outside through a window, buzzing loudly.

Sly little bee.

Hyano couldn't help thinking about stealing honey later but dismissed the idea and quickly got dressed again. She walked outside and smirked at Gandalf, who was still having a long and slow conversation with the tree herder.

"Very funny." she said then looked up at the tree man. He seemed pleased with the display.

"The elves were wrong to worry so much. I can see you are doing very well. I can sense very little darkness here. Good." The ancient creature said, bending down slightly to take a better look.

Hyano couldn't help but laugh mentally. The elves could talk all they wanted. She proved herself already. Well, so far anyway. She still had far to go, even she knew that.

Gandalf smiled at the tree herder as he reacted positively and felt the change in her state.

"Of course you have the right to worry. These are your descendants and their future is at stake. And after Saruman... I am not surprised. I hope we can establish the same trust as we had before all this... If there is a problem, I won't hesitate to send word to you." He tried reassuring the ancient creature, putting a hand on Hyano's shoulder and patted it. "She is an excellent helper as well. She is taking care of half of the young forest and is doing it well. I don't hear any distress from there." He praised her, before redirecting his gaze to the being and stepped closer. "What is the news of the old forest? Everything is in order? I haven't heard many whispers nowadays from the old trees."

The tree herder's eyes became sad as soon as the White brought up the old forest, causing the creature to stood up straight again, the wood within his ancient body creaking and groaning with this simply movement.

"The older the trees are the more they are losing their voice. In the world to come all of these trees will lose their natural voice and soon after, I and my brothers will not be here to protect them anymore." he said honestly. It seemed the elves and wizards were not the only ones who were being affected by the shift.

"Yes... we feel the change too..." Came the comment from the older wizard, shifting his gaze to the ground, before looking up at the much bigger creature, sighing. "The elves are fleeing Middle-Earth, and we will soon follow across the sea. The istari cannot continue their work in this world. We are done, our work is finished as it seems... And we are needed elsewhere still. However..." He stopped briefly to pat the young wizard's shoulder once more. "Hyano will stay back and take care of this world, the trees and the race of Man. Her much younger body and mind will be able to withstand the change much longer. But she will follow as well once she cannot stand it." He trailed off, taking a deep breath. He was trying to think of something, for years was he debating to try and help these creatures reach the land across the sea, but they are simply too big. No ship will carry them so long... And while they can withstand water for a while, they will drown as well soon if they were to try and cross the sea by themselves.

Hyano heard this and couldn't help feeling sympathetic for the bigger creature. Unlike themselves, the creatures of nature could not flee the shift in magic. "What will you do?" she asked quietly, although she knew nobody heard her question.

The creature could see the debate in the wizard's eyes and smiled a little before leaning down.

"It is not your place to save my kind, White wizard. We would not leave even if we had the chance to. My people were both born and raised in this world, so this is where we will stay. We will walk among the young ones until we can no longer walk anymore and then we will become like the trees we protect. There is little to be done about it... However... when you do leave for the new world… plant these." he said then pulled out a rather large pouch made of leaves and full of large seeds. "These are the new generation of tree herders. We have found it unsafe to plant them in this world. It would bring us ease of mind if you would take them with you and allow them to grow and protect the world to come." he asked.

Hyano blinked. She had never really thought about where tree herders came from. They just always were. She guessed they would have had to come from somewhere. The seeds were large and seemed heavy. No wonder. They will become enormous creatures who will live until the end of the next world.

Gandalf reached out and took the large pouch from the tree herder, which was surprisingly light. Seeing it was made of leaves. The seeds themselves didn't weight as much either as he predicted. He gave the ancient creature a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, my friend. I will make sure to plant them and look out for them until they grow large enough to be protectors. As much as I know of the new world we will sail to, trees are already waiting there, but unprotected and scarce. They do need the ancient knowledge of the herders with which they are born with." He said, and made the mental note to put the seeds in the storage room, on one of the shelves, or perhaps give it to the elves for guarding. He cannot accidentally plant them... and they need the cooler temperature to stay alive. Just a few more years, and they will be planted.

"Thank you, Gandalf. It has been an honor. I shall be back every so often to check in on the young one's progress. If she is to be the last wizard of this world then, while we still walk Middle-Earth she should have good relations with us." he said then stood up once more. "We will be listening if you need us, wizards." he added with a bow of his head before starting to walk. Again, he was careful of the young ones around him.

Hyano sighed as she watched the giant creature leave, feeling each of his steps even when he was farther away. How could she have missed this being when he approached, she didn't know. "Well, that turned out better than I thought it would."

"I had no doubt in his judgment." Gandalf said finally, not turning towards Hyano. His mind was already at the loss of these creatures once they have no magic anymore to keep them moving. While they will still be alive even after this, they cannot fulfill their ancient task of protecting the trees. This might be the greatest torment for them once the time comes. "He saw what I knew he would. The elves overreacted and you have made quite the progress since then. You are almost clean." Yes, the darkness is indeed very little now, if not nonexistent, but he can only truly cleanse her soul and body once she forgets about the Ringwraith, because her desperate clinging to his memory is causing some of the darkness to stay. This of course is already in progress. She will forget about him soon enough. "Now..." he sighed, gesturing towards the pouch in his hands. "Let us find a good place for these seeds. They cannot be placed on the ground, nor can they be in water or on wet floor or they will sprout their roots..."

"Somewhere dry and off the ground..." she mumbled to herself. "We need to keep them away from the kitchen then. If ever I boil anything and the steam reaches the seeds we will be in trouble... Maybe in the basement on a shelf?" she suggested. It would be about as good as they could get for now. "Maybe when the elves come back we should give the seeds to them. The elves could start work and figuring out how to make sure the seeds make it across the waters without getting wet. If it rains or water splashes over the side of the boat you all are going to have a lot of problems very quickly."

"Oh yes... the sea has salt in its water and the seeds would die rather quickly." Gandalf said and made his way back to the tower. "The basement should do for now, but once the elves come back, I will make sure to warn them about this. I am sure they will figure something out by the time the seeds need to be put on a boat. I will not let them take them with them before it is time for my departure." He walked down the steps towards the basement, careful to not drop his precious cargo, and stopped when they reached the basement. However the basement itself was... full with everything. Many things were stored in here what they don't need at the moment or simply could only be stored at this dry and dark, cool environment. He hummed and let his eyes wander the shelves. "Cast some more light, Hyano. I can't see the shelves at the back. It is too dark." He called out, and kept surveying the basement. No place so far... maybe the shelves at the back...

"Um... how?" The younger-looking wizard asked him, putting her hands up. Hyano may have forgotten many things but the fact she couldn't use magic at the moment was not one of them. She giggled lightly then held her hands out. "Here, how about I hold the seeds and you cast the light and find a spot?" she suggested. She had yet to complain about the fact she couldn't use magic. She had spent much of her time living alone and she actually didn't use magic all that much. So living without it again actually felt kind of nice, like she was getting back to the basics.

The White wizard suddenly remembered the cuffs he put on her wrists and looked around. He was already too far back to go and swap with her and knew what they don't need and can easily hand them to her. She can lift weight better than him.

"Do you see the torches? At the far left one, there are some pebbles. Those are firestones. Light it and bring it here... I think I have found a spot..." he shouted back at her as he turned towards one shelf, frowning and looking closer, but apparently this spot was empty. This should do. He just wanted to make sure...

Hyano shrugged before doing as told. One of the sparks from the fire stone nicked her finger but besides that it was easy. She lit the torch, figuring she would only need the one then walked over to him, being careful not to get too close. She did not want to risk setting the bag on fire. She imagined having to tell the tree herder what happened. That was a quick way to change someone's mind about her. Light their offspring on fire. Just perfect.

"Are you sure they will be alright over here?" she asked wanting to be sure herself.

Gandalf sighed and shook his head, his eyes wandering on the shelves.

"No..." Was his curt reply and glared at the little creatures which started to squeak as the light came closer, complaining about it blinding them. They were used to the darkness by now. "Mice..." He sighed again and shook his head. "They will forget my request to not eat these seeds in no time... I absolutely refuse putting them in here..." He backed off, having no good connection with mice. While they were just like the other creatures and were to be respected as such, they are rather forgetful and insolent at times, making them not as welcome guests wherever they are. Not even among wizards. They tend to nibble and eat their food, herbs or any ingredients they need. "Alright then... basement out of question... Storage room? It might have some earth in it and slightly dump... I can't leave them anywhere else though..."

"Well... as long as we look at them every so often we should be fine. I can see to them in the morning and you can do so before bed. This should help prevent any problems." Hyano said, watching as the mice ran about. She would have to remember to ask Ship what he thought of mice. The reaction might be rather funny, like asking a troll what he thought of a hobbit. While they were similar in many ways, there were obvious differences and this ended in the two not liking each other much.

"Are you sure they are going to listen to us?" The White wizard raised an eyebrow and met Hyano's green gaze with his blue ones, the question present in his expressions. "I know I am going to roast each alive if these seeds get as much as a scratch." Gandalf warned, which caused some of the mice to back down, knowing his threat is not empty. He did try to reason with these creatures all too many times, asking nicely is not one thing that will make these rodents listen. They needed to be intimidated and put into their place. With this, the old wizard put the pouch with the seeds on the shelf and glared at the grey creatures. "None of you dare nibble on this and what is inside. If I find one single bite, you are all in for it. And once I close the door, there is no way out." He looked at each mouse which he had in his field of vision and noticed the fear and respect in their black eyes, nodding at him curtly and eagerly.

Hyano couldn't help but start laughing. It wasn't that she couldn't see Gandalf doing just that but seeing him like this was just funny to her.

"Sneaky and scary. Are you sure you are on the right side, Gandalf?" The orange istar teased him.

The old wizard chuckled and shook his head, laughing. "Oh, then you didn't yet see me angry, Hyano. Not even irritated." He turned back and started walking back to the entrance of the basement, not really wishing to stay in the cool and dark room. He started climbing the steps. "Come. Let us hope they understand the threat. I will repeat it every day."

Before following him however, she reached out and picked up one of the mice. "You all heard the old man. Be good or be roasted. However, if you are good and tell us if anything goes wrong, I might just be nice and give you something for it." she said. This felt a lot like talking to a goblin. They often needed something in return if they were to follow orders from an orc of any rank. They had a nasty habit of either forgetting or not caring.

The mouse the younger wizard was holding was insolent enough to ask back what she is willing to give, which caught the attention of the other mice as well.

Hyano giggled then looked at the mouse with a smirk.

"Well, if you keep watch on the seeds for us, I might be nice enough to see about getting you some actual cheese. However, keep that attitude up and your reward will be the ability to keep breathing because I will find your nest and set the whole lot of you on fire." her last sentence was a very deadly warning as she put the mouse back. "Be good now." she said with a wave before following Gandalf out.

The White wizard raised an eyebrow as she spoke and followed her with his gaze as she stepped after him, then went past him.

"Well... We could talk about who is being sure about which side they are on." He chuckled, and after casting a last glance and glare at the mice, he went up the stairs again then closed the door, locking it. They didn't want anyone sneaking in there, now do they? After a few seconds, his blue eyes wandered down at his robe and noticed the... mud prints she left on him. It had a rather noticeable contrast with the white robe of the wizard. He sighed and shifted his gaze at the young one again, raising an eyebrow and tapping a foot on the floor, crossing his arms over his chest, awaiting explanation.

Hyano noticed his annoyance and it took her a moment to realize what had gotten his attention. Oh yes... She had gotten him dirty. She couldn't help a slight smirk, however. If he was still a grey it would be fine, nothing really shows on grey anyway. Radagast had been lucky in the fact he could get dirt as it gets and not a person would notice.

"What? It was funny." she pointed out figuring that was more than enough reason. At least in her mind anyway. "Besides I thought you loved my hugs." she said in a playfully sad voice like he was rejecting her affection.

"I like your hugs." he told her, still having the same expression on his face. "But I like the mud less." He told her, a glare appearing on his face slowly, gripping his staff tighter; he stepped closer to her, pointing it in her direction. His aura seemed to change each second to something darker, then suddenly he brought the staff forward and poked her with it. "You are it." He said calmly, then as fast as he could, he bolted away, leaving nothing but dust where he was, running off rather quickly. How could he even be angry at anyone? He wasn't one to hold a grudge or make a fuss about mud on his clothes... Oh, if she knew what more decorated it all at once years back...

Hyano blinked as she was tapped with the staff. If she was to be honest, for a moment she felt like she was in front of Ren again. They were both the same height and similar build and his aura made her flash back. However, she shook off the thought and grinned.

"Not fair! I was already it!" she called out then ran after the old man. He was far too much fun. She wished that she had gotten to spend more time with Gandalf and Radagast. Maybe she wouldn't have felt so lonely and had welcomed Ren into her life so easily. Or maybe if she had been able to travel like they did. But in order to keep a good track of the little wizard she was asked to stay in that forest. No one wanted her getting into trouble and not being able to find her.

HA!

A lot of good that did to them.

* * *

_-Next day early in the morning-_

The moon never saw the surface of Middle-Earth this night. Angry clouds swirled, blocking its view from those below, as if they were jealous of its brilliant light and wanted to punish it in return. The wind picked up as soon as the sun went down, carrying the thick blanket of clouds right along, collecting them greedily. Rain fell as if someone poured the water from an enormous bucket when morning started to approach, coming all too suddenly. For all those who spent the morning on the surface of the lands, they could think that fog is covering it. The rivers quickly gained size; usually silent lakes stepped out from their beds. Lightning, followed by loud thunder shook the mountains and forests, bathing them briefly into a white gleam.

The sun's first rays for the day forced themselves through the tiniest cracks among the clouds.

Hyano woke up to the sound of rain. She blinked her eyes lazily and looked around. She heard a loud crack and cringed before realizing what was going on. A storm. A very bad one at that. She stood up, went to the window and her eyes widened. Scratch that... A horrible one! The ground was already starting to flood. Hyano didn't even take the time to get dressed before running into the hall.

"Gandalf! The saplings are going to drown!" she screamed as she ran quickly. The young trees would not survive a flood like this. They would be dead before the next day. However, her mind was buzzing trying to figure out how in Middle-Earth she would be able to save at least half of them let alone the whole lot.

The White wizard -a story above her room- woke up with a start and gasped.

"What?" He blinked and frowned, not exactly sure if he was dreaming or not that she called out. Today he took his time to sleep in, having predicted the rain... But not exactly a storm. He thought they won't need to water the saplings today anyway. The loud thunder however woke him up instantly and made him jump up. "Hyano?" he asked, then walked up to the window, seeing the rather harsh storm. The wind blew harshly and the rain fell like waterfall. He gritted his teeth and realized what she said wasn't a dream. He quickly got dressed and took his staff, hurrying down as well after the younger wizard, and out of the tower. His eyes searched the ground for the land patch where they grew the newborn saplings, and found it... under water.

Great.

Not wasting time, he hurried to them and quickly cast the same magic as he did with the well, and let some of the water hover and threw it away somewhere farther.

"We need to lift the ground at least around them to not let the water flow back! I can raise a shield above them and keep it until the storm lasts!" Gandalf shouted as he repeated the actions again, a cracking lightning appearing behind him, illuminating his determined face.

Hyano came out with a rather large pot.

"Understood!" she called and without a second thought she started digging up the dirt around the saplings, bringing it up, creating something like a dirt fence around the poor children. She got halfway through when a rather harsh wind hit her head on with a fallen branch, knocking her to the ground. Despite it being small, it did a good job in knocking the wind right out of her. It cut up her arms a little but she didn't let it stop her, so quickly pushed it off and got back to work. She was going to feel horrible once this madness was said and done.

The White wizard didn't see this as he was busy concentrating on his magic, lifting the last bits of excessive water from the newborns. After this was done, he lifted his hands, grasping his staff tighter and pushed upwards, creating a force shield. He stared up at the storm clouds, almost glaring at them, angry that they are emptying their excessive water on the fragile saplings. He had half the mind to use his magic and force them away but if nature so wanted this now, so be it. He will not stand in its way. He stayed like this, like stone as if he was a statue, standing guard and protecting these 'children' from death. He just hoped that Hyano was doing well and finished the block.

Said younger wizard did finish and was left panting, her body covered in mud and cuts. She took a minute to catch her breath and brush some of the water from her face but it was quickly replaced as the water continued coming. She gritted her teeth and glared at the sky. Despite all the work they had done trying to cleanse her, she could feel her anger boiling and flooding out. She knew this was just nature at work but that didn't stop her from being angry at it all the same. Why now? Could it not wait until the saplings were at least a little stronger? If only she wasn't wearing these cursed cuffs!

The storm might have been harsh and came suddenly, but it also relieved itself from all the water quickly as well, the angry almost black clouds parted, letting through the promising first rays of the sun. Soon, the rain fell slowly, then stopped altogether as suddenly as the storm came. Most of the remaining clouds were swept away by the coming gentle wind, travelling to the east, gathering water once more.

The White wizard stopped holding the shield after a while, already as the rain was scarce, letting the saplings catch the small water now. They did need it after all. He sighed and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes, taking in the scent of the pure land as it was cleansed by the rain, the fresh scent of the rain itself and the wet earth. He smiled slightly, then finally remembering the young wizard, so turned around and searched for her with his gaze.

The istar he was looking for was tired and frustrated. Her arms hurt and her body felt drenched to the bone. She was panting heavily as she walked towards the older wizard. She felt so limp and angry.

"Nature... can kiss my staff." she said bluntly then looked towards the little trees. She felt her frustration melt away a little and smiled softly then knelt beside them and let her now bloody hand stroke over one of the little tree leafs. "You just lived through a water based hell. Good job, little ones." she said proudly.

The White wizard raised an eyebrow as he saw first that she was dripping with water. He chuckled, smiling.

"Nature is what keeps us all alive, Hyano. Do not mock it or it might bring us a drought and dry out the river and the lakes..." he warned, but playfully. "Why didn't you stand under my shield once you were done. You could have built the block even under it; you wouldn't have been drenched like this." He said, then tilted his head a little to the side when he directed his gaze to her hands. They were covered with blood. He did not know what happened and what could have happened to make her this bloody. As far as he knew there was nothing sharp around... or did he miss something? "What happened to your hands? Let me see them..." he trailed off and looked down, making sure to not step on any of the saplings as he made his way to the young wizard and held out his hand to see her hands more closely and inspect the wound.

Hyano looked at her hands and lifted her arms so he could see.

"I got hit by a branch. Probably wouldn't have caused this much damage if the wind hadn't been so strong." she told him, her mind finally processing the pain she was in, making her cringe slightly. She had been so into what she was doing that she didn't have time to consider it until now. "I didn't get under the shield because I was running around trying to make sure the older saplings didn't get hit by objects or knocked over by the wind." she added, figuring she might as well answer his question while she was at it.

Gandalf just shook his head, his blue eyes searching her hand and her wounds in his gentle grip, turning the hands slightly to get a better look.

"You can't use magic, Hyano. If something was hurled in their direction, there was really nothing you could have done to prevent the disaster. Sadly this is the law of nature. Not all saplings survive in the forests either, only just a few. Excluding this forest, where we take care of them and so more survive. But not all will make it even with our help..." He commented sadly, then let his hands be engulfed by a golden-white glow and healed the other wizard's hand. After he was done, he let go of her and looking around, surveying their situation. "The newborn ones will survive... At least most of them. We don't know yet what damage the water did to them for those few minutes... We should go and see to the older saplings in the new forest..." He nodded towards the young trees, and started walking.

"I just thought I should try..." she mumbled softly then sighed, knowing he was right. Hyano then moved to follow Gandalf but something caught her eye. A little... creature was swimming in the water towards them. She blinked then realized it was one of the mice that lived in the basement. She quickly picked it up.

"What in the Valar brought you out here? You know you can't swim very well, right?" she asked as the little creature coughed in her hand. Once it got its breath back, it told her it had information but wanted payment first. Hyano got an annoyed look in her eyes. Mice were so annoying.

While she stopped, Gandalf did not as he didn't notice the mouse but kept walking. He noticed the many broken branches made by the wind and different objects that were thrown by the strong air currents. He also heard the distress and the still scared whispers of the young trees, still having a hard time to relax. He walked among them and patted the thin bark of a few of them, caressing them and whispering to them about the sunlight and its warmth, trying to avert their attention to the life-giving source. He proceeded parting the broken branches from the trees, removing thrown rocks from their vicinity and sadly had to mark a few saplings dead... They didn't survive the storm...

Hyano walked inside with the mouse and looked among the food until she found some cheese. She held it right out of the mouse's reach though.

"Tell me or I drop you off of the roof..." she hissed at it, her eyes locked on it like a snake. The mouse shivered before telling her what it knew. Her eyes went wide and she instantly dropped it with the cheese and ran into the basement. What she saw made her gasp.

"GANDALF!" She screamed as she worked her way through the now waterlogged basement. She ran up to the shelf and grabbed the bag full with the seeds the tree herder gave them the other day.

The bottom was wet.

The White wizard frowned and turned around, he could have sworn he heard someone call his name. He blinked a few times, staying in that position until a few saplings confirmed his suspicion Hyano must have called him. But where was she? He turned around fully and looked around. The call didn't come from nearby... She must be somewhere else. He asked the trees to work together and find her around the forest but the search went unsuccessful as none could see her. So, she wasn't here outside.

"Hyano?" he asked, shouting, walking towards the tower. He walked inside and looked around, calling her name, until he found her rather quickly. He saw what she was doing and frowned. "What are you doing?" he asked, stepping closer. "What happened?"

The orange istar cursed under her breath, already having left the basement and having started working through the bag, getting out all the dry seeds until she came to the bottom of the bag. She reached in and pulled out a seed that was soaking wet. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out if she could dry it and it would be alright. However, as she held it she felt a thump...

No...

A beat.

"Damn it!"

Hyano looked at Gandalf briefly while she felt herself panic.

"I... There is a crack in the basement. Some water got in... Most of them are fine but... not this one." She said, holding it like one would hold a fragile egg. She wasn't sure what they were to do. Could they stop the process? Not likely. However, would they be able to grow it safely and how mad the tree herder was bound to be? She cringed at the idea. While she didn't think he would be terribly angry, he would likely not be pleased with this. And would the little plant be small enough still when Gandalf left? She surely hoped so.

The White istar gasped and kneeled down, taking the seed from her and held it in his hands. He actually thought that something bad happened to it, like… something fell on it or cut it open. He didn't know if he should be relieved or horrified when he heard the heartbeat in this case. Should he be relieved that it did not die or go into panic because it is… developing? In the wrong place and the wrong time. He gritted his teeth and held it, just looking at it.

"Well... we certainly can't turn back the process without killing it in any way... We will have to let it grow now..." With this, he stood up carefully and looked around before addressing her again. "For a few days it is enough if it nurtures itself from a pot. Get a pot, fill it with the earth from the earth patch for the young saplings... then we will plant it in it. After it sprouts the first leaves we will have to plant it outside..." The little herder will need to be nurtured in order to survive and develop. While their problem could be solved by not giving any earth for it, it will surely die of hunger... This would upset the tree herders even more... He wasn't one to let nature do its own thing if it decided to take this course of actions. The little tree herder shall live as it pleased if it started to develop.

Hyano nodded then ran to her room. She emptied one of her pots into another one before going outside and taking the fresh wet dirt from the little nursery. She could hear the little saplings whine, not sure what was going on and still too young to voice it. She smiled a little and gave them a few words to calm them down. First, a storm then some of their earth is being taking away. It is no surprise they are confused and scared. She then ran back in. When she had the seed back she pressed it into the dirt being as careful as she could be.

"Gandalf... how long does a herder's growth cycle take?" she asked him curiously.

Said wizard reached out and took the pot, walked over to the window and put it on the windowsill, letting it catch light once its tiny leaves peek out and of course the earth will be warmed up a little by the sunlight. He sighed as he put his hand on the pot and still felt the strong heartbeat, relieved that they managed to take care of this one before it died.

"Well, in a few days its first leafs will develop." He said, turning his gaze to the young wizard. "The first branches will appear in a matter of a week. And from there, it depends on what kind of tree herder we are talking about. Its body will develop under the earth, and then comes out once it is ready. It will be very fragile first but just like a tree, it will get bigger and sturdier with the years."

Hyano looked at the pot then back at Gandalf.

"Will it grow at the same pace as a tree? If it does... maybe it will be able to make the trip still." she said, putting as much hope as she could into this little being. That would just be cruel for it to be born into a world then... to practically be put through hell not too long after. That would be nothing less than a sad reality if it turned out to be true. "It can't stay behind... It will be so young..." she whispered softly.

"I know... and I see no problem with why it couldn't make the trip with me." Gandalf shrugged, confident that he will be able to put it on the boat with which he will leave. "In the few years it should be as big as a human child. The only problem I see will be the lack of water on the trip..." he trailed off, blinking a few times and turned towards the pot. "It can't take the water of the sea, as it has salt in it... It would only destroy it... I think I will need to take a few barrels of water with me as well..." This also meant that some people will have to go with a different boat, as the weight would be already too great with the tree herder and all the barrels of water. "Now... I trust you can watch it while it is in the pot, right?" he told her, and watched her expectantly. "As soon as the first leaves peek out, make sure to tell me. We will plant it outside next to the other newborn saplings. Slightly farther away, though..."

Hyano relaxed a little then smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course... I will do what I can to help." she assured him walking up to the pot. In all the rush today she had yet to really get dressed. At this point she didn't care. However, this also made the mark on her shoulder -which so far had stayed half black- visible to the wizard. But as she seemed to get more enthralled by the young life in front of her the blackness lifted away from it, leaving it as bright and shining as the day she first got it. She did not notice this, though. She had her hand on the pot, feeling the heartbeat of the little creature inside, feeling how strong it was, how alive. It made her smile.

Just as the tree herder sensed, and just as he suspected.

Gandalf smiled and nodded slightly as her now pure sign was visible to him, pleased with the progress they made. When he found her again, half of her mark was black already. He suspected once it became dark, it might have killed her finally... Or perhaps it would have solved her issue of living in light-less environment? He will never know. And he didn't want to know either. He didn't want to experiment and possibly kill her at the same time. All that mattered was that she started to be herself again, in body and mind as well. His method of letting her help nature so it can help her back is working, just like his magic of memory erasing. Well, he isn't truly able to erase it completely as they will remain with her for the rest of her life, she just won't remember them at all. They will be stored away to never be found again.

"Good." He said finally, giving the pot a last glance before turning around and walking out of the door. "How about we just... relax for the rest of the day, seeing we did quite the work just now. What do you say?" He asked and turned around. He wasn't really keen to go about in this still wet and rainy day. The saplings will have to learn to be more dependent on each other than the wizards.

Hyano looked up at him then nodded.

"Agreed. I think I couldn't work any harder today if I tried." she said jokingly, knowing she would try anyway if she had to. She waved to him as he left. "I will see you in the morning, Gandalf." she said with a smile. She should probably eat but at the moment she wasn't feeling all that hungry despite everything, likely because she was both too tired and more interested in the plant. She waited until Gandalf left before moving a chair over to the window, then put her head down on her arms, one of her hands resting against the pot. The heartbeat started to lull her into a soft sleep. It was one of the nice things about cuddling or being close to someone. Their heartbeat helped one rest.

She wasn't sure why but she really liked it.

* * *

_-A few months later-_

Gandalf, as usual since they planted the tree herder, woke up earlier than the sun rose, just to see to the young forest and check on the small tree herder. He walked about the forest, and patted a few trees, hearing their waking calls as they awoke from their slumber in answer to the sun's very first rays. He smiled and whispered to them, smiling brightly as he noticed a few bushes here and there growing now. With the flora returning some animals will soon make this young forest their home as well. Flowers and herbs started to make themselves known as well. The seeds might have remained from the time when there was a forest to depend upon. Finally, after he finished with this, he turned and made his way to the newborn saplings. The small tree herder was still under the ground, the very top with the leaves and the branches was above the surface to catch light. It looked like a small bush right now...

Hyano came outside a little after Gandalf. The younger wizard's tan had returned by this point since she had spent so much time outside in the past few months. Her hair had also brightened considerably, considering before it had almost been black because she had spent so much time in the caves. She also was always smiling and was back to singing as she worked. She used to love making music. She noticed that sometimes some of the young trees would try and join her. They had a little ways to go before they could create the music of the forest yet. Despite Gandalf's original objection to her cooking for him she had done so almost every day for the past couple of months and was currently holding a bowl for the older wizard, sure he hadn't eaten yet. She walked right up to the developing tree herder and smiled brushing her hand over the leaves in a loving manner, then looked at Gandalf.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked him as she held out the bowl to him.

The blue eyed istar almost got a heart attack when she suddenly popped up in his field of vision when he stood, almost jumping in surprise.

"Do not sneak up like that again..." he scolded her playfully, chuckling lightly. "And I told you to not strain yourself..." he gestured towards the bowl in her hand, putting a hand on his hip, giving her a disapproving look, even if he struggled to hold it. Today he was in a good mood as most days nowadays. Mostly it can be thanked by the progress they made. Her memories started to fade even more. This little tree -as he observed in the past months- had a very good effect on her and he knew she will be attached to the little tree-child once it comes out of the ground. She is already, however he didn't know how she will take its departure. He shook his head, smiling, getting rid of these thoughts and took the bowl from her so she can concentrate on her little friend.

"You also said 'don't smoke', yet you smoke more in one day than I do in a year." Hyano teased him as he took the bowl. The younger wizard had been smoking even when she was a small wizard. She got a lot of scolding for it from her older brethren too. However, when she dared them all to stop smoking themselves the majority all left her alone. It had been rather funny in her opinion.

"You were still a child in development... and now you are a healthy adult." Gandalf replied to the smoking matter, scowling but was going at it on the playful side. "I am old, I can do as I please, and my body won't be affected anyway." He chuckled and just then thought about going in for his pipe... He left it in his room... He was about to turn and make his way inside.

Hyano bent down to check the leaves and progress of her little sapling and then noticed something, tilting her head and putting her hand to the ground. The herder's heartbeat was so strong she could feel it in the ground around it.

"How can you tell when the tree herder is going to finally be born?" she asked, hoping Gandalf would know more than she did.

The White wizard stopped and smiled, thinking she was so eager to see the little one. He had to think for a few seconds, falling silent but addressed her again soon. "You feel them move a little, loosening the earth around their limbs for later harsher movements; in addition this trains their limbs for what is to come. This happens mostly at night and causes cracks in the earth around them and their heartbeat will be stronger because of the physical exertion. I don't see any cracks, so it will take some more time I am guessing.

She was about to tell him how strong the heartbeat really was when the ground under her feet actually shook, making her almost fall over onto the bush. Lucky for her, she caught herself, ending up looking like a human bridge over the little bush-like plant. The orange wizard quickly pushed herself to her feet. A rather hard task considering her position but she made it happen nearly falling backwards. Once she had her balance back she grinned.

"I think it might be a little sooner than you think, Gandalf." she said happily. Yes, the older wizard was right. She was rather eager to see the herder finally but that wasn't what was influencing her at the moment. The fact that she could feel the little one's heartbeat through her feet and the sudden movement was more than enough.

The old wizard wanted to help her but in one hand he had the bowl and with the staff he couldn't really catch her without the danger of hurting the tree herder. He frowned when she commented on his last words and shifted his gaze to the little bush-like plant. His keen ears did pick up the sound of movement and couldn't help but chuckle. This also surely was felt by the bigger, much older tree herders as well. He didn't get to yet talk to them; he didn't think it was a problem that they accidentally let one develop. It wasn't their fault. It is hard to keep seeds without water anywhere in this land.

"I think you might be right..." He said and handed her the bowl he was holding and walked over to the little newborn, which was still in the ground. He crouched down and put a hand on the earth next to it, feeling the rather harsh heartbeat and the now more prominent rhythmic movement as it instinctively loosened the earth around its limbs. "A few more hours, I presume. For a tree herder it is just as hard to get out of the earth as it is for a chick to leave its egg. It needs to do it on its own as well. It needs to suffer a little in order to become strong."

Hyano nodded her agreement as she took the bowl from him. She had a good feeling they would not be the only ones here to see the little tree's birth. The herders all had to know by now, if by nothing else the trees would have told them. While she was sure the herder would be a little displeased, part of her believed this was a good thing. This way Gandalf would have some good experience with a young herder before he got over the sea. Also, an older brother would make the growth of the new herders in the new land much easier. Who knows what they would be coming up against in the new world? She started to hear the whispers of the plants and heard them talk of a herder on his way there. Well, that answered that question.

"I would prepare him something to eat but I'm sure all the food I can make would just offend him." she said jokingly.

The whispers of the trees didn't go unnoticed by the older wizard either as he hummed then stroked the leaves of the small tree herder as it still moved under the earth, trying to urge him and motivate him to come out. Gandalf stood up and brushed off some dirt from his white robe before turning towards the young forest, knowing the much older creature will come from that direction.

"Relax, that you are a woman doesn't mean you need to spend your days in the kitchen." He chuckled at this and shook his head then took a few steps towards the forest, wanting to meet the herder a little farther away from the small saplings. While he knew the being would surely look out and not step on them, he couldn't take any risks.

"Kind of hard when all the men I know couldn't boil water. It's a wonder you were considered the best in potion making, Gandalf." Hyano teased, following his example and moved away from the young trees. For some reason there was a difference between making potions and making a meal, even though they included many of the same things. Boiling water, finding and preparing ingredients, checking them regularly, following instructions perfectly. Yet for some crazy reason the only istar Hyano knew of that could cook besides herself was probably Saruman. How in Middle-Earth such a stiff high-nosed man ever was able to force himself to cook was beyond her. She still had a hard time believing he had actually created that meal but everyone had vouched for the fact that the now dead White wizard could in fact cook. He just believed it was peasant work. The only reason he did it that time was because there was no one else to do it and he valued his taste buds just a little more than his pride and in a way used it to insult the little wizard refusing to even let her try. It had been an annoying day in her opinion.

"Potions are different... They don't have to taste nice..." Gandalf chuckled as he moved even more forward, having heard the extra footsteps. This place won't be enough for both to stand here and talk to them... They will need to move to one of the few clearings. "I am mostly messing up at the taste, not by the looks of a dish." he looked at her firmly, telling her to not criticize him with only this look. While he couldn't cook and he knew it himself, he wasn't too keen to having no end of her bragging about her cooking skills and comparing it to his. It is like comparing his magic to hers. Two completely different worlds and abilities...

"True. You can make potions far better than I ever can. It must be like writing. If you can write very well you are likely not to be very good at drawing or other forms of art. If you are a natural artist you probably can't write. Both require your hand and even the same grip but for some reason the mind won't allow both." Hyano said, having thought on the subject. She the thought about it and looked at Gandalf. "Was Sarumon any good at potion making?" she inquired curiously ready to laugh her cap off if his answer was what she thought it was.

At this, the White wizard had to think. Honestly, he never really asked their late leader about it... neither has he ever seen him making potions. All he knew was that the potions that were stacked in Isengard were rather well made, rivaling his own. This of course didn't mean that it was Saruman who made them. He could have requested them from someone else.

"I am not sure..." He finally replied. "I have never seen him making a potion in my life... but I did find well-made ones here when I took over. I am not sure if it was him who made it..." While what Hyano said was in most cases true, in very little few occasions one can find exceptions. But he believed that exceptions only made the rules so much stronger

Hyano had to think on that a moment. She felt like she had an answer to that statement... however... she couldn't remember it. There was something that happened a while ago in the mines… However, she couldn't even remember Ren's name let alone anything he told her and what happened to them. But she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the ground shake under her feet and blinked. "I think we should work on teaching the forest about the meaning of numbers." she said once she felt not one but two sets of footsteps. She wasn't that surprised. Honestly, considering there weren't many tree herders she was surprised the whole lot weren't coming. Though, it was probably better off they didn't, seeing as there were so many young ones here.

Finally, Gandalf stopped at the clearing he targeted with a chuckle at her statement and grasped his staff tighter before tapping it twice on the ground, making the top light up, giving the sign to the tree herders to come here instead the tower. It was much safer here.

The owners of the footsteps seemed to understand his sign and changed their direction slightly towards them instead. Soon the footsteps of the tree herders were enough to quite literally shake the two wizards. Hyano looked up and saw the large creatures. One was the one they met before; the other was someone she had yet to get to know.

Gandalf stepped back once as he saw the ancient creatures come into view way sooner than how they arrived in front of them, eyeing the two, not exactly sure why the tree herder brought company this time. He tapped his staff once to the ground and put out the light on it, standing in front of the two giant beings, and feeling like a dwarf. However, he held strong and showed them his determination. The two did not mean harm and surely are here to question about the seed that started to develop over the past months.

"I welcome you both to Isengard." He greeted them, raising his voice slightly, just to make sure they hear him. The White wizard wanted to ask what brought them here, just because of formalities but he was sure he knew why they came. So, why ask? "I know why you came... and I can assure you I have it under control. Nature decided to alter the plans a little but nothing I cannot handle." He gave them the most reassuring smile he could do, nodding at them.

The original herder nodded his head slowly.

"From what we have heard, it is by far no fault of your own. Mother tends to have a plan all her own more often than not." he said. Herders had an odd habit of referring to nature as Mother, considering they were almost one with nature, it kind of made sense but it was still odd. At least to Hyano anyway. "I do trust in you good wizard... however not all of my brothers are as convinced." he said, glancing at the other herder beside him. "But in order to dispel this mistrust, I thought it best to be here for the birth. It will be the very last we will ever see in these lands so it is something of an event." he said a soft smile crossing the old tree's face.

Hyano smiled back then turned her eyes to the other herder. Alright, so they wanted to see the birth in order to prove that Gandalf was worth what he said as well as because this would be the very last chance they ever got to see one. Considering herder births were rather rare in themselves, she wouldn't be surprised if one of them had never seen one. She for sure hadn't.

Gandalf nodded, then gestured towards the patch of land where the newborn saplings and -with them- the newborn tree herder was developing.

"We shall go then, and we can talk, discuss while we watch. It will take a while for the youngling to see the sunlight for the first time in its very life." The White istar told them, smiling then made his way to the location slowly, letting the herders arrive there as first, stand as they wish but carefully and minding the other saplings. He knew it will take many hours until the little creature digs itself out of the ground but everyone who is present is rather patient, hopefully including Hyano. But then again... the talking and discussion should gain her attention from simply waiting and watching. They cannot help the little one... sadly. It will have to make its first steps alone as well.

Hyano seemed less interested in the adult herders as she was the little sapling that had yet to push out of the ground. Every now and again she would hear movement and for a second her mind would yell at her to go check on him but she would bite her tongue and stay put, making sure to stand on the other side of Gandalf just in case her helping nature got the better of her and she tried to anyway. When she heard her name, though, she finally snapped out of it and looked up.

"Huh? Sorry. Can you repeat, please?" she requested.

The herder raised a brow then chuckled deeply. Young ones, even in his kind had a habit of letting their minds wander. Even the saplings around them did such. It was always amusing to see.

"I see you have improved greatly since my last visit. You don't even look like the same person." he said.

Hyano blinked. For a moment she honestly had no idea what the herder was talking about. Thanks to Gandalf's work she didn't remember herself being any different. Though, she also didn't remember growing up either but she had yet to question it.

"Thank you... I guess." she said sheepishly.

Gandalf shifted his gaze to the tree herder as he commented on the great progress they made and frowned a little. While he didn't mind that they talk about this, Hyano's memory of being a darker being was almost completely erased now. She still remembers the wraith though, even if not by name but this still needed to vanish and become forgotten in order to make sure she does not turn back. This of course didn't mean she cannot remember at a later time. Just like he purifies her with istar magic, the wraith might be able to have her reclaim her forgotten memories by making her perform black magic again. The progress however would be just as slow. And maybe some memories that are more memorable might be remembered by triggering it with something that reminds her of it. In this case, he will have to inform the tree herders about not mentioning this again or talk about it in front of her. While he can control the topic of conversation now, he cannot do the same once he leaves. And that will be very soon... A few more years.

"I have heard a small whisper from the older trees, which the younger ones wished to mimic as well to practice. Is it true that there was a forest fire in the south? It was quickly put out? I will make sure to bring some seeds there to let the forest recover." Gandalf changed the subject quickly and watched the tree herders, expecting an answer to it.

The herder noticed Gandalf's want to change the subject and decided it better to go with it. They would talk over the matter later if needed.

"Yes. While there was much rain here, there has been very little in the south. Some of the trees grew outwardly dry in order to preserve their water until the next rain. However, when it seemed to finally come lightning was given to them first. A few of the trees were struck and set ablaze. We were lucky that the rains soon followed or many more would have died." he explained what had happened.

Hyano looked sadly at the ancient creature.

"Why is it nature works in such an odd way? Sometimes it seems to love life and other times it seems to just want to break it down." she questioned.

"You know, Hyano..." Gandalf started, turning towards the young wizard, wishing to explain so she could understand. "A fire in the forest might be devastating to the trees and the creatures. But in the end, fire cleans the area and gives the opportunity for new life to develop, as it didn't have a chance before. A forest fire might not be good for us but there are those rare creatures that prefer the burned down trees. Nature simply doesn't favor anyone. It will let those live whose living conditions aren't the same as ours. It will give life and take it away to keep the delicate balance. It is a must to have, as we cannot be selfish and think of ourselves always. Those creatures and plants needed the fire, so nature gave it to them." he said, smiling at her, nodding, awaiting any questions the wizard might have in this subject. They had time after all.

"I guess... Though, it seemed like the plants there needed water not fire." she pointed out, this time claiming the attention of the tree herder standing in front of them.

"Those plants did. Yes." The magical creature replied with a nod. "However the young ones to come are growing quite well in the ashes of their fallen ancestors. Despite the loss it was not for nothing. Already many little saplings that were blown in with the storm have started to grow. While I do agree with the idea that you should come and plant more, the forest will eventually be as it was." The herder assured.

Hyano thought on this.

"So nature sometimes rids the world of the old to make room for the new... Like how it is pushing the elves and istari out of Middle-Earth right now." she said a little sadly.

"But I have some seeds that are of rarer trees. I will make sure to plant some of them to give them a chance too to prove themselves in the forest." The White wizard pointed out. He saved them up for a while now, keeping the little seeds without water and earth was easy but now he feels this was the clue he needed and will plant a few seeds there, then give the rest to Hyano once he was to depart. He returned his attention to the young wizard again and nodded at her find. "Yes. You see, humans are a young species and now that the elves and we are leaving this world for them, they can grow and spread, like a new kind of flower. We are the trees that shadow their lands and won't let them get sunlight and to develop, however once we are gone they are free to bloom and engulf the lands. We were only here to prepare the world for them and prepare them for the world. Now our task is done and the Valar think that the time has come to move on and help the new flowers to grow in another land."

Hyano nodded.

"Agreed. I wonder how long it will take before I can no longer stay here myself." she questioned, though, it was more for herself. How many ages were between her and leaving this world? Would it be one? Two? Maybe many more than that? Or would she leave not because she had to but because she wanted to? She was knocked out of her thoughts by the sound of the herder sapling moving again, only this time it wasn't stopping. It was taking a good try to getting out this time. It took a little bit but it finally stopped, like it needed to catch its breath or regain its energy.

"A stubborn and strong sapling from the sounds of it. You may have your work cut out for you, Gandalf." Said the herder once things had calmed again.

"I am only happy about that." The wise istar replied, chuckling. "It will need all of it when we reach the new world. The trees won't be so sure to accept it at first." He sighed and returned his attention to the little creature that was still in the ground. He could still remember how the tree herders here had to prove themselves for many long years until they accepted them in the forest and talked to them regularly, giving information and gaining some at the same time. The little sapling will need to be as stubborn as it gets to get through the strong resistance and have strength to do its task, guarding the forests and letting them grow. However it will have an advantage... Unlike the tree herders in Middle-Earth, it will go to the new world already developed enough and strong enough to take care of itself and a good amount of trees. The others he will transport will have to be protected at first.

The herder nodded his agreement.

"After the birth, my kin and I will keep our distance. We do not want him to become dependent on one of us in any way because we will not be joining you in the new world. You and nature will continue to be his parent. However we will be listening if you need help." The herder said.

Hyano could tell that this wasn't an easy choice. Herders were not seen in large groups normally. In fact, it was rare to see two in the same place but she could guess that while a herder was young it was normally taken care of by one of its older brothers. Allowing someone who wasn't even one of their kin to do this must be very painful.

While Gandalf had been one of the istari to take care of the tree herders of today when they were saplings and has the experience to handle young ones, it was still a long time ago and might need reminders of 'hows 'and 'whys' at some point. He smiled and nodded at the herders.

"I will make sure to send news about the progress the sapling makes, just to ease your mind and make sure you know it will be on the right track to become a strong and able tree herder in the new world. However, once we leave... the line will be cut. But that is for the future." He told them and returned to stare at the sapling, waiting for it to 'hatch' like a little hatchling from an egg.

Hyano had lost attention of the herders as well. Seemed they were also focused on the little sapling. As much as talking passed the time, they all really had very little on the light side to talk about. Not many good things were going to be coming in the future and they all knew that. However, Hyano really didn't care anymore. She would miss Gandalf greatly and hoped when she did finally make the journey he would be there on the other side waiting for her... But for now she would have to focus on her future... And that future was with the little sapling.

No matter how short that time was.

* * *

It had taken a few more hours, but eventually more cracks started to form around the branches of the sapling and the ground loosened as well.

This was the hardest part in the newborn's surfacing. Once the earth was loosened not long after it started to rise slowly, moving sometimes in a pattern, instinctively knowing how to loosen the earth even more. As soon as the branches were more above the ground one could see that the sapling will be rather thin, just as usual by trees and tree herders. It will gain its sturdy form with the years. Right now, it will be very fragile and will need the protection of the wizards to survive. The more it surfaced, the more it heard the silent whispers of the trees, mimicking a call or two, not knowing what it meant. It was still unable to speak of course and will learn with time, just like the other saplings.

Its struggles lasted for about another hour as it popped up its head, the thin body, then finally was struggling to free its feet, which was the deepest within the earth. Eventually, after a strong pull it freed itself from its birthplace and fell with the momentum but otherwise nothing seemed to be wrong with it. On instinct, it turned towards the other two tree herders and attempted to make some contact, trying to sound calls towards them, primitive compared to the language of the trees, it more sounding like a groan of a tree as it moves, considered as the 'baby-talk' among the trees, calling for protection and announcing its arrival, searching for safety.

The newborn tree herder had a thin bark, but already showed signs of becoming a sturdy and strong tree in the future with green thin leaves already growing on its head which was above the ground. There was no question for Gandalf. This tree herder is originating from the family of ash. It will become a great guardian one day.

While it had been a sight to watch the little herder come into existence, this was where its older brothers had to take their leave. Neither returned the call, neither even made a sound, instead one bowed his head to the wizard rather sadly before they both walked away from the newborn, keeping their distance. Each one went in a different direction to give news to their brothers of the birth. Of the new arrival into the world.

Hyano felt pained for the older herders but also for the little one. She thought a moment before she knelt down. She whispered softly. "Come on, little one... This way." she called to it, her green eyes watching him, hoping to show that she was where he needed to go. She will be his new guardian, his protection and mentor.

Apparently, the little creature did not understand why they did not return the call and watched as they turned away, leaving him behind. However he wasn't one to be shaken off so quickly, maybe a little unsure but he started taking his first shaky steps towards the direction one of them went, wanting to follow it, as his instincts told him but the White wizard stood in his way quickly, preventing him from wandering off. He will need to understand that his place is with them and they will protect him from harm.

The creature had to look up to meet the gaze of the wizard before his attention was averted to the younger istar as she called to him. He of course didn't understand what she said but the gesture was familiar. He cast one more glance into the direction where the herders left, then back at Hyano, clearly unsure what to do. It gave out a groan again, calling for his older brothers yet again but all that answered were the trees.

Gandalf sighed and shook his head.

"He still needs to learn his situation and will attempt to wander off. We will have to make sure he stays. Once he gets used to us, he won't leave us alone, I can assure you." He chuckled, remembering when he was followed around the forest by four little tree herders at once, all seeking and gaining protection from him while they grew. He couldn't sit down for a moment because they were crowding him at his feet.

Hyano knew and understood. She would be the same way if she was in his situation. The poor thing would have to adjust his instincts with time. He still wasn't fully walking yet, was trying but for now she still could not help him. What's more, he would have to choose to come to her.

"Can I name him?" she asked Gandalf, turning her eyes up to the White wizard for a moment before looking back towards the little plant creature. She then did something she had not done in some time. She snapped her fingers to get his attention and again waved for him to come to her. She didn't know why this gesture came to her in the first place, but she just found that it might work.

The wise istar chuckled, seeing the gesture she did and watched as she successfully gained the creature's attention.

"Of course you may, but still... Try to stick to tree herder customs and names. We wish to carry all of it in the new world." He told her carefully before returning to watch the little one again, curious what he might do now.

The tree herder watched the young wizard, yet again understanding the gesture she made but didn't go, instead stayed put, still unsure.

"You can't expect him to trust you so soon." Gandalf told her as he stood next to the small creature, watching as he looked up again but didn't budge. "You have to prove it you are no threat and you will protect it. Just stand next to him and he will realize we are keeping him safe. He might be uneasy now and will try to run off maybe but he will see we don't harm him." Right now, he isn't running off because he couldn't really run yet, so he just stayed where he was, nervous, uncertain and confused.

The newborn creature started to take a few steps to the side, trying his thin limbs; the old wizard followed him of course, just like how an older brother would. With time, he will start following them everywhere.

Hyano nodded and thought a moment. He was obviously strong-willed, so deserved a strong name despite his currently weak state. She looked him over for a moment and remembered some of the names she knew. Most had to do with a type of plant and a body part or element of some kind, such as Tree Beard. She honestly thought that was a type of name that came with age, like how some children were given nicknames, then they moved to a more mature version of their name when they grow up.

"Iron Bark?" she suggested, her eyes still watching the little tree. She could see how unsure he was. Her bright yet soft green eyes held much sympathy for him along with the love she had gained throughout the time she had watched him grow. She really hoped he learned to trust her.

"Iron bark?" Gandalf repeated, raising an eyebrow. Of course he did suspect why she decided to give a strong name to the little sapling and it kind of matched him as well. Stubborn and strong, as the way he freed himself from the earth showed them. Right now, the name has no meaning as he was very fragile and unsure yet but once he becomes bolder... He can see he will become a very effective tree herder. The way they free themselves show their future personality. Which also means that he will be quite impatient as well, which causes his stubbornness, which in return makes him strong in body and mind.

For the next few hours, the wizard spent his time with the sapling as it stepped around, making its first journey from the patch where he stood to the other newborn sapling, seemingly curious and hearing the same calls from them, trying to speak, using the speech of the older trees to gain knowledge of how to use it. The little sapling however didn't seem to try yet. He was content to just listen and stay quiet, seemingly not minding the presence of the old wizard anymore near him. And after Gandalf moved away from him, testing, he smiled as he saw the sapling turn as well and started to follow him slowly.

Hyano watched, allowing the little herder to get used to Gandalf and didn't do anything to get in his way. She smiled, seeing he was doing what he was supposed to. He was learning quickly, was walking rather well considering this was his first day. He was following Gandalf now and seemed to understand the White wizard. This was good... Maybe better than him getting attached to her, though, the idea disappointed her. If he attached himself to her maybe he would have a harder time letting go when it was time for him to leave? She already knew it would be hard on her. She thought then looked to their home.

"Gandalf, will he be staying inside with us?" She asked curiously.

The old wizard made sure to walk about a little, just to train the little one's legs and get some practice in his walking, wanting to strengthen him very soon in this. He had to slow down many times to wait for him to catch up but of course stood in place to let him rest, leading him back towards the other newborn saplings. He might get a little unsure again if they travel to the bigger trees, seeing Gandalf wasn't nearly as tall as them. He might see them as a threat first. He needed to develop the confidence.

"No." He replied to the younger wizard. "He will stay outside and sleep among the newborn saplings, getting used to them. We will keep him company on the day. He will be safe hiding among the other thinner trees. He will need all the nurturing he can get from the earth and as much sunlight as he is able to gather, as he needs to grow very quickly..." Right now, Iron Bark wasn't taller than a middle-sized dog, in a few years he will reach the size of a human child and will be more sturdy but still fast and can even run at long distances without the fear of breaking a limb.

"Alright. I hope he will be safe... I would hate for another storm to come at night." Hyano said a little worried, remembering the last storm and didn't want the little sapling to drawn or get hurt. She walked up behind Iron Bark but made a point of not making too much noise, not wanting to give the little creature a shock. He was young. Little things could have a big effect on someone so small. She would hate to cause any unneeded stress.

"If there is a storm brewing, he will know and sense it way before we do. He will make noise and will want protection. We will hear it and bring him inside in this case. I won't let him being carried off by a harsh wind, of course." Gandalf said as he let Hyano approach and watched them.

The sapling didn't seem to notice her either but stepped around towards the other newborns, reaching out with its still clumsy hands and tried to touch a leaf with a finger. He succeeded after a few tries. For a normal person, he would seem silent, not saying a word but who knew the language of the trees could hear the calls he sounded and the first sounds he made, trying to communicate and get in touch with his environment. Instincts played a very important role in this stage of his development. He turned around and started walking about again, finally noticing the younger wizard as well, then walked up to the White wizard instead. He knew him more and was still slightly unsure about her. Well, she did not hurt him yet... and if this other one didn't threaten her, then she must be somewhat alright...

"Stay close and let him see you. He will trust both of us with time and follow us around. I have experience with this, so it is no joke what I say... You won't be rid of him after this even if you try. He will follow you everywhere, and ask questions once he can. They don't need much care, though. All they need is your presence and protection." Gandalf explained as he watched the interaction between the small tree herder and the saplings. Of course, this was something completely new for Hyano, so he expected such an interest from her and will make sure to teach her a few things she will need to know to keep an eye on Iron Bark.

Said orange istar thought about this then nodded, continuing to follow them around. She watched him try to speak and stumble over himself. When she thought he was going to fall it took everything in her not to save him. Unlike human children, herders needed protection but not over-nurturing. If she did he could easily become weak. However, as he started to get his bearings she reached out and touched his leafs the way she had before he had popped out of the ground, showing her approval. He could not understand speech but it seemed he understood physical cues very well.

The tree herder looked up where he knew he was touched and found the young wizard did it. He stopped and watched her, seemingly not quite understanding the gesture before continuing his curious exploration of the little patch of earth at the newborns. Most people wouldn't have the patience to take care of one of these creatures. They require constant presence, protection, keeping them busy yet in place as well. They are of course by nature more active than their older siblings, as they need to explore but soon he will calm down and remain mostly motionless, standing next to his protector for hours without moving.

Gandalf will have to remember to bring a good book.

After one more burst of exploration, the sapling returned to Gandalf and Hyano, standing around them, moving less now. It will be soon time for him to rest.

The White wizard of course noticed the younger's curiosity and wish to help, get closer to the little being so stepped away from both of them.

"Keep him from trouble, I still need to check a few notes I left about the saplings. I will need to refresh my memory." He chuckled, not at all lying as he did need those notes and moved rather quickly, not giving the chance for the tree herder to go after him.

While Iron bark did take a few steps after him, he soon pulled back to stand next to Hyano instead, relaxing for now.

Hyano blinked, not sure she believed the wizard but decided not to question it. Though, even if he did have notes they were probably old enough to turn to ash with the wrong touch. She watched the littler herder, wondering what he might do and was pleasantly surprised that he stayed beside her. She smiled at this then thought a moment. They had yet to really give the trees any water. Maybe she could show him how to care for the trees, how to make them the most happy. She smiled softly then quietly walked over to the well expecting him to follow and filled the bucket there. She then walked over to the little saplings and started to give them their needed water.

Iron Bark followed her around, still slightly unsure in his steps and slow but learned quickly compared to human children. He wasn't really watching what she was doing as he found an interest again in his environment, watching the green grass then the well and then the little saplings again, walked about, touching their leaves before going back to Hyano. He started to move less now and only did so when she did as well to follow her but otherwise he became more motionless, resting a little more as much as he could. Just as Gandalf said, one needs quite the patience with these saplings. They will need to have one stand there for hours or sometimes even half a day to let them rest.

Hyano noticed this and once she finished her work and put the bucket back she decided to stay still so the little one didn't have to follow her around anymore. She even decided to sit down with her legs crossed, putting her a little over eye level with little tree creature. She thought a moment. Would it be alright to hold him? She wasn't sure. If it wasn't then Gandalf would tell her when he returns. She looked towards him and smiled before patting the spot on her lap.

Iron Bark kept watching her but was unsure what she wanted from him, instead stayed where he was, swaying with the small wind as it blew around them, carrying the whispers of distant trees. He tried to mimic with less success than failure but what would one expect from a newborn tree... He kept staying in one place, letting water seep into his thin body through his feet, nurturing himself while his leaves took in the sunlight.

Gandalf joined them not long after but stood and sat down next to Hyano, holding a very old book in his hands.

"There it is. I have written it back then, copied it a few times through the years... I think it needs fresh sheets again..." The paper was already going yellow and the cover started to break here and there but the writing was easily distinguishable from the yellow pages and contained all the information needed to take care of a tree herder. He let the young wizard have a good look at it too. She might need it, seeing she wished to take care of Iron Bark.

The orange istar watched the little one with a smile. Well, at least he didn't seem stressed in any way. Confused maybe but not stressed. This was good considering the situation. She looked at the older wizard when he brought the book and gave him a grateful smile as she took it from him. She looked over the book itself for a moment, judging if it was safe to even open the thing. While the pages were slightly yellow with age as long as one was careful they should be fine. She carefully opened the book and started to read.

"I never imagined you as the kind to keep a diary, Gandalf." she teased as she started to read from the beginning, figuring she had time to work her way through. Maybe once she had read the book a few times she could start recopying it for the older wizard.

He chuckled at this, his blue eyes wandering the letters as well as he read.

"I knew I will need it one day. And maybe if I do not, others might." he replied simply, resuming to read while the little creature remained still for as long as they didn't move, resting and sleeping, the swaying with the wind started to become automatic now.

It was obvious that once he goes and hides among the other newborn saplings he will be well hidden. If one doesn't know what to look for, they wouldn't even notice him. He stopped trying to copy the speech of the trees for a while now as he rested, moving just a little.

"Yes... I can remember this very well..." Gandalf said as he read the first few pages, chuckling, shaking his head. "I had at first six, then after Saruman's arrival I had four saplings follow me all day. You should have seen that. When there was a storm, they were all huddled up to me, seeking protection. I am of course not complaining as my care was successful. All saplings grew up and left my side after they reached half my height."

"Do they even remember you caring for them?" Hyano asked him, having noted the way the herders seemed to act around Gandalf. While they respected him it seemed to be less because he was a father figure and more because he was a wizard.

"I don't think they do... It was a very long time ago. I myself only remember most of it because I read the journal sometimes." He answered, shrugging, before reading a few more lines. "However I am very familiar to them. At least to those who I have cared for. There are a few who never saw me in their younger years." He wasn't really bothered by this, as all of them respected him the same way, especially now that he was the White wizard. They already know from a distance away that he was no threat so never had to put up with accidental attacks either. He never had to fear their wrath. An angry tree herder can be a huge problem even for an istar. Mostly because many spells simply don't get through their strong barks and they are immune to a few as well. Wind, water, earth, frost spells... These are all useless against them.

Hyano took in what he said and looked at the little herder, giggling lightly.

"He is so small yet so calm. It is hard to believe he is only a newborn when you compare the way he acts to other newborns." she said mostly to herself, then noticed something when she skimmed through the lines of the first few pages and smiled. "So, herders of any age enjoy music. I assumed so, since all other plants do as well." she said deciding she would use that later. For the first few nights the little herder might feel almost abandoned when they went inside and it might help if he had music to calm him down.

"Of course he is calm. He was just born and had little energy left to move about. With time, he will be more active and energetic, calling for us very early when the sun rises and will not stop wandering around for the day..." Gandalf chuckled, remembering more details from the past. "It is also in his instinct to care for other saplings and right now he is depending on it to survive. Later on he will start to learn by himself by watching and asking questions."

Hyano smiled and nodded.

"I understand. It is probably better that way. I don't want the little one missing me or anything when he has to go. That wouldn't be fair. Besides, he will have enough things to worry about without thinking about me." she said relieved a little by this. She had spent many years when she was a little wizard, helping babies who had lost their parents in some way or another. She would hatch eggs, take in animals then when they were old enough they would go out to likely never return. Ship was probably the only one who ever stuck around but he was an exception because he had chosen to come to her rather than being found and taken in. "Is there anything I should know now? It is too bad Istari never figured out how to talk like nature. Might make this whole thing easier. We can understand and reply but even Radagast couldn't talk like a tree. At least, not that I remember."

The White wizard hummed at her question and leaned a little back, stroking his white beard as he thought of anything she might need to know about taking care of the little tree herder in short. She surely will need to know much faster than how she would when reading his journal.

"Do not worry about the speech of the trees, Hyano. He will learn this first from older plants and will use it effectively. We won't need to speak it as we are not the ones to teach it." He chuckled, remembering as all six little saplings started to babble about and say words in their tongue, almost driving him mad with their constant 'practicing'. It was more pleasant when they actually understood what they were saying. "All you need to do is be there for him. Walk about, take care of the trees to urge him to do this but don't force him to do anything. Once you find he is tiring, just stay still, stand or sit and let him rest for a few hours. Don't let him wander off too far and make sure he follows you. There is no need for any activities other than this. It needs patience and it can become monotonous very quickly."

Hyano smiled at the little one and stroked a hand over its leafs again.

"I think I will be alright. Maybe if I'm lucky Iron Bark will teach me patience. I am very much lacking in that department most days than others." she said with a giggle knowing full well if there was any istar in history who couldn't keep their attention on one thing for long it was going to be her. Though, she did not remember Ren had not made this trait any better. If anything, he encouraged it considering his attention span was as bad if not worse than hers. She had on many occasions compared him to a big child. "At least so far he has not made a run for it. Though, something tells me that might still be a problem to watch for in the coming weeks."

Gandalf chuckled, nodding in agreement to her statement in both cases.

"He will be a handful at first. He needs to learn, just like other creatures in their youth that danger can be lurking anywhere and that the safest at first is with his protectors. Once he grasps this, he will not attempt to go off on his own. He will teach you much about patience, protection, obligation and knowledge about his kind. If we succeed and he survives, you will see him again in the new world as grown and fully functional tree herder in the forests." he smiled, shifting his blue gaze to the little tree herder as he stood still, letting the young wizard touch his leaves then swayed a little like a real tree as some wind blew through his branches. "We have to keep him away from the forests here, though. In case he wanders deeper he might see his older brothers... It will be hard to keep him with us once he notices they are close by..."

Hyano nodded.

"I understand... I bet he will make a very good tree herder when he does finally get that far." she said as she relaxed.

* * *

_-Hours later-_

This made up most of the day. Walking around and sitting. She ate and did some work with the trees here and there but for the most part the day was rather dull. She was finally forced to decide to stop spending time with the small plant-like creature when she noticed the sun started to go down. Iron Bark seemed to have settled himself. Maybe she could get inside without causing too much trouble, so started for the tower as quietly as she could.

She didn't have as much luck, though.

Iron bark was quick to notice as she moved so left his resting place and started following her slowly. His steps were slightly more determined than when he was 'born', so could catch up quickly now although he still stumbled a little. He could not yet speak so did not say anything, just gave out the same call he did at his older brothers when they were here. While it didn't feel natural for him yet to follow the wizard instead of his own kin, she was the only one who could protect him and was willing to do so.

Hyano stopped when she heard the noise and couldn't help but smile, then turned around and blinked at him. Alright, it was not as easy as she might have thought. She stopped before she got to the door and thought a moment. Gandalf said he could not stay inside, at least not when the weather was nice, even though he had the body outline of a human he was in fact a tree. He needed to be in a natural environment. She thought for a moment then guided him back towards where they had started, the trees around him still were young but large enough for him to hide among. She then knelt in front of him with a smile and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh" she said in a soft tone, then reached into her robe and pulled out her whistle. She thought of the various types of music she knew until a soft one came to mind and started to play it. The idea being that it would help the little creature sleep.

He stood among the younger trees and -as wind blew- he swayed with them. If one looked now, they wouldn't spot him if they didn't know what to look for. He instinctively copied the movements of the trees. He was confused as she signaled for him apparently to not say a word? This was strange... Why would he not say anything? The others asked him to speak... so who says the most important request? He watched as the wizard took out something and some nice tune could be heard from it. He didn't know how she did this but at the moment he didn't really care. It was so nice. He listened to it silently, watching the instrument more than the wizard. Slowly but surely, the music lulled him to sleep.

As he fell asleep yet again the orange wizard smiled. She did not stop playing though but slowly stood up again and stepped back from the little creature, being calm. Her basic hope was to continue to lull the little one into slumber while she made her way to the tower. Once she was there she would carefully stop playing then go inside. As she made it to the stoop she stepped back until her back came to the door. Alright... Three...Two...One... She calmed the music until it was nothing but a whisper on the wind then stopped altogether. She pocketed the whistle and turned to go inside.

Just as she closed the door, Gandalf was standing in her way with his arms crossed, making her jump in surprise and raised an eyebrow. He was old enough and seen many things to notice what is going on. She is getting too much attached to the little tree herder, which he either can't let happen... or simply will have to make Hyano understand why this is a dangerous situation. He wanted to be the only one who looks out for the creature but sadly... duty calls. He will have to leave the tower for days at a time and this meant that the young wizard will have to stay and take care of Iron Bark.

"I see he fell asleep. Good. You can handle him well." he commented and nodded in approval at her progress. "I see you like him. You take care of him as every other being that needs it and it brings peace within you when you can spend time with Iron Bark." He chuckled. "But... I have to warn you about this... Do not let the bond within you grow too strong..."

For a moment, the orange istar honestly thought she had done something wrong until she heard him speak. She blinked then smiled.

"Thank you for worrying, Gandalf, but I will be fine. I already know what is to come... no matter what I do, him leaving will be far from pleasant. I thought about that quite a bit actually... however... I enjoy being around him and you. No matter what kind of distance I make I will get attached. I was doomed before he was even born. You should have known that already." she told him with a sigh as she leaned back against the now shut door with her hands in her pockets.

"I know." he sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you know this too. He does not need special treatment; this is something you will discover. He doesn't need to be touched or babied. All you need to do is be there for him and protect him from sunrise to sunset." He informed her, holding his stance, not relaxing. "I would take this duty from you, but sadly... I have been called by various cities. I need to leave soon for many days at a time, and can't take care of Iron Bark. You will have to do this from now on. So, be careful." This was all he said before he smiled again, now relaxing and reached out to pat her shoulder approvingly, making sure she knew he was still pleased with her work. He just wanted to warn her and have reassurance that she knew what will come in a few years. He turned around and started walking back towards his room where he was already writing a letter to the king of the Reunited Kingdom.

Hyano smiled back at him and looked over her shoulder at the door before deciding to take Gandalf's lead and go to sleep. Not like she had much choice. The sun would soon set and then that would be the end of it no matter where she was. She sighed as she made it to her room and thought about Gandalf leaving again.

A few days...

That could easily turn into a few weeks. There was very little Gandalf could do about that, seeing the travel itself would take a considerable amount of time. Add on whatever task it was he had to do and you were very likely not to see him for a while. Iron Bark would have to become attached to her because of this. She just hoped it wouldn't hurt him too much when they had to part ways. She sighed then closed her eyes as she fell onto her bed.

It didn't take long for sleep to take over her mind.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Next Wednesday means next chapter!**

_CA Productions_


	20. The Call of Desperate Times

**Cub: *Cleaning the kitchen with headphones on. Bops back and forth and sweeps the floor.***

**Hyano: *Sneaks in with a stool behind her and climbs up on top of the fridge to get the cookie jar. Gets back down and gets ready to leave.***

**Ren: *Runs in and tackles Hyano, both fighting over the cookie jar.***

**Both: *Create a huge mess while trying to destroy each other before Hyano blasts Ren out the window then jumps out after him.***

**Avp: *Walks in and blinks.* The Void happened here?**

**Cub: *Finally hears something and turns around. Stands dumbstruck before growling.* AAAAAAAAVP!**

**Avp: *Gulps* Uh… Enjoy the show everyone… I got to run for my life now. Gah! *Runs off in order to avoid death by broom stick.***

_CA Productions_

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20 - The Call of Desperate Times

_-4 months later-_

Iron Bark swayed in his stance as some wind blew through the forest, mimicking how the trees move, hiding a little before taking a few more steps. He woke up today way before the sun rose. Normally he would wake up only after then call from the young wizard, who would soon keep him company, teach him things and protect him until the sun set. However, today he woke up earlier than expected and found waiting too boring. He was a child even in human standards, so his attention span was extremely short and needed to do something in order to entertain himself. He waited for ten minutes among the young trees but a few hours ago he lost interest and felt bored so decided to check out the forest on his own. He walked among the trees, who told him things, teaching him more, then started to clean some of the tree barks of those annoying mushrooms. Well, from most of them as some did need to stay. They had a right to live as well, and he knew it, but they grew so fast... He stepped around and watched as some young trees even started to bloom, opening their own little flowers on their branches. Some of the petals separated and fell, then the wind caught the bright colored blossoms and carried them further away. Iron Bark- finding interest in them- started to follow them with fast steps, chasing the bouncing after the flying blossoms further into the forest, deeper into a darker part where he eventually vanished.

* * *

Hyano eventually woke up, grabbing herself a bowl of berries and nuts and even made sure to find Ship while she was at it before going outside. She yawned cutely still feeling it was a little early. The sun was just peeking so she was just awake. She blinked when she didn't instantly see Iron Bark. Normally he was easy for her to find. While he did look like a tree she knew what to look for when it came to him. She stepped around the young forest, expecting the little tree creature to be playing hide and seek with her. However, this idea quickly was thrown out the window when she heard the whispers of the trees. She dropped the bowl she had brought out.

"He did what?!" She yelled now fully awake, then quickly ran in the direction the trees said Iron Bark went. Oh, she hoped he was alright. While the Dark Lord was no longer a problem, there were still creatures in the forest that would gladly turn a young tree herder into firewood and many humans had no idea what a tree herder even was. They would probably kill him, thinking he was a creature of darkness. "Iron Bark!" She called out.

* * *

The little creature in question finally realized that he must have wandered a little too far. The forest was much darker here, the trees were very tall, and their branches formed a dark shade, basically not letting in any sunlight. While for most it would be extremely scary, Iron Bark found it rather interesting. Especially how the trees talked more fluently and more clearly than the younger ones he was used to. It was an amusing change. They seemed interested as well and called to him, so he walked closer to one of the thick ones and reached out, touching the very hard and thick trunk, gasping at how sturdy it was. The tree herder smiled and turned around briefly as the wind brought to him a voice. Hyano's call was only but an echo, which was dismissed by the creature in favor of a very interesting adventure. He walked about more and deeper into the forest, not knowing he was about to stumble upon a much bigger and way older creature.

* * *

Hyano listened to the sounds of the trees. They told her which ways to go because knew she only wanted to protect the young tree, that she wanted what was best for him. They also told her she was close. What they failed to tell her was that she was quickly coming into the territory of an older tree herder. Might have been nice to know. When she finally caught sight of her little sapling she took a calming breath. Good. He hadn't been hurt.

"Iron Bark!" she yelled at his still form, ready to scold him.

When she called out to him, the little herder turned halfway to glance at her, before turning right back around, seemingly having found interest in something more important. To him at least. He did not seem to pay any heed to the wizard but stepped forward once, away from her, his gaze directing upwards at something. He did realize what he was staring at and watched as one of his older brothers stared right back.

Said ancient creature already moved once before Hyano arrived but did not yet say anything. As soon as Iron Bark took yet another step closer to it, the old tree herder let out a groaning sound and finally moved once more, stepping forward as well. This tree herder didn't quite know about the sapling as he was new at these parts, having gotten this territory not a few days ago, so was curious about the smaller one but also in the same time he was defensive.

Hyano realized what was going on. She remembered what Gandalf said and quickly ran up to Iron Bark and the tree herder, then looked up at the taller being.

"You need to leave. There is a lack of herders in this area for a reason... He cannot be around you or the others." she told the older brother sternly. She needed him to leave. Now. The longer he stayed the worse this would be. Iron Bark naturally sought out his own kind, she could understand that. She had done much the same at one point; however in the little one's case it would be more harmful than good to him.

The old herder blinked and noticed the wizard, who then stood between him and his younger brother. He listened to her, then groaned.

"This part of the forest needs a tree herder too, just like my brother needs to be around his kind as well." He said angrily, finding it offending that he was told to go and that he was separated from the young herder. He took yet another step forward, wanting to defend the sapling from her, listening to his instincts.

Iron Bark in the other hand was confused. He did not know what to do. First, this herder almost looked like him... and he found him interesting. He understood him and answered his call, offering protection like the wizard, while Hyano seemed to not want him around that one... The other herder looked rather intimidating right now as well; surely he can protect him better... Can he not?

Hyano's eyes turned hard on the herder.

"Listen to what I am saying, herder... This tree herder will not be staying in Middle-Earth. In a few years time he will be leaving with the elves and the wizard Gandalf to help in the planting of a new generation of tree herders in the new lands they come to. You already must know of the change in magic... If he connects with you... he will want to stay... He will not be able to live a full life in these lands. You must back off." she told him. She gripped her staff and held it up. "I will not ask again..." she warned him.

"I did not receive the news... and after what happened I do not believe you." The tall creature said as he stepped closer even more before stepping to the side, going west and called for the little tree herder to follow him in the language of trees to which the little creature wanted to answer.

Iron Bark took a few steps towards him, wishing to follow, instinctively drawn to him more than to the wizard, seeing he felt that strong yet invisible bond between them. He did not know that he was his brother, he just felt so safe with that big tree. He looked intimidating and was so much bigger.

Hyano glared.

"If you don't believe me then maybe you should listen to the trees around you... They will tell you I am right." she said then put a hand out to stop Iron Bark. She looked at him and shook her head. "He is not safe, little one. Trust me." She requested in a calm voice before looking up at the herder again. She didn't want to have to fight a herder. That would just be depressing if not very painful. Tree herders were stubborn, so it could end very badly and that was not something she wanted Iron Bark to see. He didn't deserve that kind of scarring.

"I am far older than these trees and know what is best for my little brother. We have to stick together in this world. The other world will have to take care of itself. He was born here, so will stay here as is custom." The old herder said as he turned slightly to the side and stepped up to them again, almost in a threatening manner. He let out a warning groan, which they only sound for opponents, those who threaten the forest or their kin but this time for the first time in a few years it was directed towards an istar.

Iron Bark watched the exchange, not sure what to do or say. Instinctively, he wanted to see which one was strongest, and will follow that is more capable of protecting him. The stronger the better.

"I warn you one last time... Do not stand between a tree herder and his brother." The old one warned, stepping closer once more, towering over the two.

Hyano stepped back, pushing Iron Bark back slightly until she was sure he was out of range. She looked at him and gave him a kind smile.

"Stay here, alright?" she told him before turning to the older herder, her eyes going stone cold. "If this is what you want, herder... then I apologize in advance." she said thinking wisely. She really needed to speak with Gandalf about these cuffs. She couldn't even remember why she was wearing them anymore. If anything, they were just annoying, however she was not going to let that stop her from taking Iron Bark back home. "And just so you know. The trees are on my side on this one." she said then spun her staff before using it to pole vault herself at the tree-like creature, slamming him square in the face.

The hit came suddenly, having not expected it, which made the old tree herder step back a few times, bending backwards. But given the fact that the wizard wasn't as strong and so wasn't her hit; he managed to regain his balance and reached forward, grasping her leg before she could land on the ground. He let out an angry groan and held her away from himself, trying to prevent any future hits on his face with her staff, then used his other hand to try and grasp her fully, trying to immobilize her.

"You cannot beat a tree herder, wizard. The trees will obey me more than you. I am their protector." He told her. He wasn't aiming to kill her of course, just wanted to disarm her and make her realize the errors of her actions.

"You forget something, herder. You protect the trees. The istari protect the world." Hyano told him then swung her staff towards his face. "And the trees have already been told by the other herders what is best for Iron Bark! You are just too stubborn to listen!" she added annoyed. Why was it tree herders just couldn't stop and listen? She had explained the situation so he must understand, right? Then why wasn't he listening to her?

He held her away from his face and just watched her, growling a little and stepped to the side.

"Perhaps you should rethink all this. You stop being a pain and I will let you go. Otherwise I have to hurt you in order to ensure my little brother's safety." he warned her, ready to inflict damage if needed. He will not stand about and let her keep him away from the younger creature. He will fight for it. "Go back where you came from."

The orange wizard glared but before she could say anything she was interrupted.

"Put... the wizard... down." A rough deep herder's voice said from behind his brother. It was the same herder that had come to them and brought them the seeds a few months ago. Hyano blinked in surprise. _Thank the Valar that he came!_ Although, she thought he would be the first to get as far from these lands as he could after he saw his little brother being born. However, she was not going to ask at the moment considering she was currently being held at a point where asking wasn't much of an option.

The herder that held the wizard turned his head slowly, then his whole body to face his brother.

"Why would I?" he asked, not fazed by the angry tone, or the angry posture. He held just the same dominance as the other, which made clashes between two herders difficult and hard to solve. In addition, they didn't fear each other and conflicts are very rare. This was one of the rare instances when two tree herders faced off against each other. "She is breaking tree herder code. Our kind is our own to protect, no one else's. He won't be healthy and safe if we are kept out of this. I have full right to protect our brother."

"She has broken no codes. I gave the seeds to the istari and upon the young one's birth I made the choice that he must be left in their care." The other herder replied and looked at the young one, then at the little tree herder. "If he stays with us... no matter what we do, his life as a herder will be cut short. That is not a fair thing to ask of a young one like him." He said then turned his old eyes back to the other ancient tree herder. "Or would you doom a young one to our fate as well?" He asked his eyes locked on the other herder's eyes.

While the other tree herder understood now why the wizard said what she said and understood his other brother's reasons, but he could not back down.

"But we shouldn't ignore Mother Nature's will. If she wished for this brother to be born and raised here, then so shall it be. It is our sole right and duty to protect our own. This can't be coincidence. There is a reason behind it. Do not go against her desire." He warned the other tree herder and stepped forward, seemingly not at all fearing him and emphasized his point.

In the mean time Iron Bark just watched the two. His gaze went from the previous tree herder to the new one and stared at him. He was familiar... He could remember he saw him before... Didn't he? It was faint but he did remember. Giving a small call he started moving towards him, curiously.

"Or mother has given the new herders a chance to be raised by a brother. By the time he leaves for the new world he will be old enough to protect and help the new ones who will be planted there. The new trees will need a strong herder like him to protect and guide them. Mother very much knew what she was doing and so do I. The sapling stays with the istari." The older herder argued before noticing Iron Bark and put up a hand while he shook his head slowly, before speaking in the language of the trees. _'Your place is with her, young one.'_ he told him, motioning towards Hyano.

It did make sense. At least to him now it did. The new tree herders will have a much greater protection then he and his other brothers had when they were raised by the other istari. In addition, the bond just wasn't the same and this was why it was much easier to part ways with the wizards than it was with brothers when they split the territories of the forests among themselves.

"But why was I not told about it? That the wizards are pointed out to raise a brother?" He asked in a demanding voice, now completely forgetting about the wizard in his grasp.

Iron Bark in the mean time didn't understand why the familiar tree herder was telling him this. He knew instinctively that his place was with them... then why did he tell him to stay with the wizard? Well, this didn't matter. At least not for him. If he refuses to protect him then he will truly stay with Hyano. The little herder soon stood to the side again, walking up to the other herder, waiting for Hyano to be put down.

The older herder sighed. "There were only two of us at the young one's birth. We spread the news through the trees as we made our way back to our lands. If you did not hear about it, either the news did not make it to you or you were not listening. I cannot help that."

"I am always listening... I am not as careless as the old oak! Then the news did not yet reach me, which makes me wonder why. I have been in these parts of the forest for so long now." The other tree herder said, almost angrily, offended that the other accused him of not paying attention to his task.

Hyano twitched. Being held upside down for this long was starting to make her feel lightheaded. "Sorry to interrupt but can you put me down now?" She asked trying her best to be polite.

As soon as the wizard spoke, the great creature's gaze turned to her and watched her for a little while. Well, in this case she isn't the one he has to blame for the current circumstances but the ones who failed to inform him about it. Slowly, he put her down, loosening his grip enough to not make her fall on her head instantly and yet she can easily pull her legs from his grip and stand.

Iron Bark soon was at her side and looked up at her, staying close now, watching her.

The older herder rolled his eyes. This felt like two human teenagers fighting over something moronic. "If you were listening then why did it take you this long to realize that the sapling was even here?" he said then sighed before waving him off. "Start walking. We will not discuss this in front of the sapling."

The old tree herder growled at the other's mocking and decided to move away, not even wanting to discuss it. Knowing his stubbornness he most certainly will find a way to mock him again and simply try to prove that he 'did not listen well enough'. He won't be participating in pointless arguments. He did not say a word but with his body language and growls he made sure to signal his displeasure and his disagreement with his brother. This is not over yet. He knew that.

Iron Bark blinked and watched the wizard as she began stroking his leaves, careful to make sure none of them are harmed and stood still, letting her do this, the feeling being not bad at all. Once he heard the noise of heavy steps he turned towards the vanishing tree herder then once he was out of sight he watched the remaining one curiously, remembering him faintly.

The remaining tree herder watched his leaving brother for a moment before looking down to the young wizard.

"Are you well?" he asked her, wondering if his brethren broke anything or hit her too hard. He knew that beings like her were all too fragile. As fragile as newborn saplings.

Hyano smiled and nodded.

"Yes thank you. Not that I'm complaining but what brings you to these parts exactly?" She asked, her hand continued to stroke the little one's leaves absentmindedly.

The herder sighed. "Actually, my business is with your master. Gandalf. There are a few herders who wish to try something. To hopefully prolong the time they will be able to move among the trees here." he explained.

Hyano blinked. Well that did explain a few things. "I'm sorry but Gandalf is off on a trip. I'm not sure when he will return."

Iron Bark in the mean time watched the two as they talked, his gaze moving from one being to the other, listening to them, feeling even safer than he usually did. With the other big one here... it was sure no one will come and try anything. He closed his eyes momentarily and hummed as she kept stroking his leaves, enjoying the caress and relaxed more. It was much needed after the argument between the two big herders... That was stressing to hear, even if he barely understood what they were saying, he could tell from their tone that the conversation wasn't so pleasant...

The larger herder sighed and stood up straight.

"I will be in the forest until he arrives. When he does, tell him I am here." he said it only being half a request as he stepped back from them. "You are a good sister to the young one it seems. Not many can make a herder relax so easily." he commented rather proud of the istar, before deciding it was better to take his leave and took another step away from them.

Hyano smiled a little at this and made a mental note to tell Gandalf... Whenever he returned that is. She also needed to talk to him about the cuffs it seemed.

Iron Bark wanted to go with him, at least stay for a little longer until he returned to the tower but he somehow knew that he won't let him. The way he stepped, the way he stared at him... everything spoke of caution and refusal. He knew there was even more care and love in the old tree herder but he seemed to reject him for some reason. His pain was clear but if he did not accept him then he cannot press it. He cannot expect protection from someone who doesn't wish to give it. So, staying with Hyano, he watched the old tree herder leave then raised a hand and waved, just like how he learned it from the wizards a few weeks ago. They taught him that waving is saying goodbye, so he did.

"Bye." He said quietly for the first time trying to form words in this strange language that was so different from his own. He heard this said many times before when the old and young wizard were parting ways, indicating this was something which is said as goodbye as well.

The older tree herder heard his words on the wind and felt a ting of guilt for leaving his brother behind but he could not help it. This had to be done. He made his way towards the other herder, knowing they had a lot to talk about now.

Hyano heard him speak and couldn't help a sad smile. She knew it hurt to be left behind... it always had her as well. She reached out and took his free hand.

"Come... let's go home, Iron Bark." She said softly and started to take him back home. Today had been a very long day and it was only morning still.

The little sapling let her take his hand and followed the wizard, curiously looking back where the old tree herder walked off to. Deep down he longed to be with him and wanted to follow him, something pulled him towards him but he had to let go. At least he had to try. He rejected him after all and there is nothing he can offer him in this case. He would leave him behind if he tried to go after him now. Iron Bark kept up with the pace of his guardian, reaching out sometimes with his free hand to touch the thick bark of these trees, seeing the scars of age, he knew they are wise and spoke wisdom by now. He spoke to them while he could until they reached the young forest, where the voices of the old trees were drowned out by the chatter of the young ones. He somehow liked the much slower and deeper groaning of the old trees but the wizards said he was much safer here.

Hyano noticed his longing gaze, and that he seemed more pleased among his older kin. Maybe she would start taking him for walks among the older trees. She was sure as long as they were careful and she got these cursed cuffs off, they would be safe enough. Once they were close enough to the tower she let go of his hand and walked over to the well to get herself some water. A long morning without anything to eat. She at least needed to get some water right now.

The little sapling moved automatically, following her on her way to the well, watching as she drank and blinked a few times before his gaze moved to the well, which surely contained nice cool water. She always got him some from here. Mutely, he reached out slowly and pointed at the water below, indicating he wanted to be nurtured and refreshed now. The day was rather warm if not almost hot, which tired him out and made him thirsty after his long and stressing adventure.

Even the trees seemed to yearn for it now, seeing their morning watering was left out in favor of searching for the small tree herder but now that things returned to normal they groaned, spoke in their language, asking for the refreshing liquid. The little saplings to the side also almost screeched for it, which was only silenced as a much welcoming breeze blew through their small branches, cooling them a little but the pleading continued right after. Of course they weren't demanding, they just asked for it. There was no rain in so long...

Hyano smiled lightly at him then heard the other trees.

"Alright, little one. You get a drink then we help the others, yes?" she said, then pulled out the bucket and poured some of it onto the ground at his feet before taking some of the rest and letting it wash over the young sapling's head, so his bark could be cooled slightly. She figured the feeling of it altogether would be pleasant for the young tree herder. She had long ago realized that tree herders don't really use their mouths for little more than talking. She had tried to give him water by cup once and it had just confused the little one and had given Gandalf a good laugh.

"Yes." Iron Bark replied, repeating the last word which she seemed to say all the time when she offers to do something. The last time he spoke not long ago gave him the push to try it again. It was strange to talk this way... but it surely was fun. The little herder stood firmly at the wet ground, letting the roots at his feet take it, also taking minerals from the ground itself as it dissolved in the water from the earth and smiled, feeling as the drops of water which landed on his leaves started to slide down his branches. He nodded, although not as eagerly at the offer of helping to water the other trees. He was slightly exhausted still and would need a good rest soon. His adventure was energy consuming and 'eating' wasn't as easy either. Not ten minutes later he finally moved, having spent and replenished some energy, now was ready to follow the wizard again, his steps becoming a little slower.

The orange wizard allowed him to follow her for a while, long enough to water the younger saplings and those that had been in the most pain -because of the heat- she covered in a little water. A nice bath but made sure that it wouldn't over-water their roots.

Iron Bark followed her slowly everywhere, watching as she watered the saplings and arranged their leaves if needed, removing broken branches. There of course was a small urge to help as well but it wasn't yet so significant. He will develop the need to protect the forests at a later time when he can protect himself and will be twice this size if not three. He spoke to some of the saplings and shared the story about his adventure today, making all little trees awed.

Once Hyano finished this, though, she stopped and smiled at the young tree herder before bending down and putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh" she shushed him. He needed to rest. As stubborn as the young one was, he still needed a nap. She then took a seat on the ground and pulled out her flute. This had become something of a habit. When it was time to put the young one to sleep for the night or for a nap she would shush him and start to play him a lullaby.

Once the wizard shushed him, he knew what is to come so automatically stopped most movement and stood by her side, letting his branches and leaves be blown by the wind, swaying with it, imitating a normal tree now and fell completely silent; listening to the fine tune she played. He liked it and no matter where he was or what he was doing, he always went up to her to listen to it. Also, every time it was time for him to rest she would do this and knowing she will play he wasn't like any other child who didn't like taking naps. He actually looked forward to it. Some of the slightly older saplings at the young forest started to hum the tune of the flute, sounding as if they sang to it.

The istar played until she was sure he was put to sleep then slowly stopped, allowing the older saplings to carry the rest of the tune for her. During his nap she continued to work. That way when he woke and was full of energy they could possibly play. He may be a tree herder but he was still very much a child and needed to play, enjoy himself while he still could.

The moment he stepped on that boat... the moment he left she was sure all his fun and games would be over.

She noticed the mushrooms again and started to remove a few of the older ones so that they would not cause too much harm. she noted these had been a bit of a problem lately and would have to ask Gandalf about giving the young ones something to help them be more resistant to the little mushrooms until they were old enough not to be affected by them.

* * *

_-Few hours later-_

It has been a long way...

Normally it wouldn't tire him out like this but sadly he wasn't as full with energy anymore and the stay in Gondor was rather stressful with a possible rebellion forming against the king himself after the threat of the Easterlings grew. He did what he could but no matter what, it will be ultimately down to the king, his decisions and how the people will react. He can't rule in the king's stead and cannot solve all the problems just because he was the head of the Order.

The White wizard sighed and moved towards the tower, the sight luring a smile to his old lips. He will be soon home again, see Hyano and Iron Bark. He wondered what they did while he was gone, if Hyano's state made any progress, if Iron Bark learned anything new or grew somewhat since he last saw them. He used the staff to help his ever slowing steps, his white robes flapped in the gentle wind, hearing the welcoming swishes of trees and saplings alike.

Everything seems to be in order as they aren't complaining.

Once Hyano had finished her tasks for the day and she was sure Iron Bark had more than enough sleep, she nudged him awake. She did not want him sleeping too much, if he did he would have trouble sleeping later tonight. That is when the fun started. Since she had just finished watering the earth there was a good bit of mud to be used and somehow a mud war started. She was laughing hard by the time the White wizard finally came into view. They were of course mindful of the little trees around them but even they seemed to enjoy the show. Some even was cheering for one or the other.

Let's say that arriving right in the middle of a mud fight wasn't the idea of the White wizard. He watched them from the road as they threw mud ball after mud ball at each other, of course slightly slower than a usual fight would be, seeing Iron Bark was a tree herder and they aren't known for speed and agility. Both of them were drenched with the substance and he most certainly didn't want to be embraced or approached this way. He was glad his robes are still not dirty in any way. He shook his head at them, then decided to go into the tower and wait for them to finish until he announced his arrival.

Well, would have been this way, was it not for a fail aim from one of them, which caused the mud ball to miss its original target and nail the robe of the White wizard right in the middle with a wet splat. It caused the old man to close his eyes in hopes to not get any in his eyes and face, then once he opened them slowly he looked down at the dirt on his clothes. So much for staying clean... Right when he was about to get to safety... Just his luck. His stern eyes soon moved and focused on the two, fixing them with a firm glare.

Hyano froze on the spot and gave Gandalf a sheepish smile.

"Uh... Welcome back, Gandalf." she said and looked down. "Um... well uh..." Alright, now they were in trouble. She had to think quickly then an idea popped into her head. "We were just enjoying the good weather after we had a rather long morning so once we finished the chores and Iron Bark had his nap we decided to play a little. Yes." she said using the word that she knew Iron Bark would repeat on purpose.

The old wizard advanced on them with the same serious and very firm look, watching both, almost an unrelenting aura appearing around him.

Just as she predicted, Iron Bark heard the word and automatically turned towards her, uttering the same word. "Yes." he said, although a little faintly, still needing to work on saying the words but it did lure out the same reaction from the wizard.

Well, almost.

His gaze only briefly shifted to the sapling as he heard him speak, but otherwise there didn't seem to be any effect made on him. Instead, he took a larger step and stood beside the wet ground, his gaze going from one to the other, before raising his staff with an all too serious expression. Not moment later the wet mud elevated from the ground, forming a wave before crashing down on both of them, coating each with a thick muddy layer. All that could be heard after was the laugh and chuckle of the White wizard, having all too much fun right now. He was very good in shielding his mood before he actually acted on it.

At first, Hyano was on edge, wondering just what the White wizard would do... Until he finally did it. She cringed and closed her eyes as she was covered head to toe in mud. She blinked a few times then broke down laughing as well.

"You are such a child, Gandalf!" she said as she laughed then bent down and started to help brush off some of the mud from the young tree herder. "I'm glad to see your travels recently haven't hurt your sense of humor at all." she added as she looked up at the older istar.

The wizard finally calmed down after a few more seconds of struggling to regain his ability to speak from all the laughing.

"Travels are just travels, my dear Hyano. Nothing can change my sense of humor." He smiled, watching as the young wizard worked to get the mud off of the squirming sapling.

Iron Bark rather enjoyed the wave and wasn't all that bothered by the mud, he was more awed by it and was walking about to get away from Hyano. Not because he didn't want her to pick off some of the sticky substance but because he found it funny that she ran after him.

Gandalf found it the same way as well and watched as they moved.

"I see you made some progress." he finally added, pointing his staff at the small herder, gesturing that he was referring to him. "Did I hear right that he spoke a word? This means he is ready to learn our speech. He mostly will this do on his own but he will have trouble associating the words to meanings... so that will be our job."

The orange wizard stopped chasing the little creature in order to look to the older wizard.

"Yes, he started earlier today, after a little stunt he pulled this morning. Woke up and he had taken off into the older forest... I nearly lost him." she admitted, glad that the problem in itself had been fixed.

"Stunt? He wandered off?" Gandalf tilted his head to the side and watched as Iron Bark stopped as well and looked back slyly, as if waiting for her to chase again. "I am glad nothing too bad happened then. I see both of you are intact. I am going to ask about it later, though." he gave both of them a scolding look, even thought it was more of an accident and surely there was no way to prevent it. He foresaw that the little being would run off once or twice. He did think it would be sooner, though, but it seems like he behaved rather well.

"By the way, the tree herder from before says he wishes to speak with you. He said he is in the area." Hyano pointed towards where they had come from much earlier in the day.

"I think the best would be if I sought out the tree herder and ask what he wishes, I do have news coming from east and a request from the remaining elves." Gandalf said with a sigh, following with his gaze the direction that was given. "But first... I think I do have to make myself presentable." he chuckled, looking down at the not too pretty mud spot on his robe then turned around and started walking towards the tower.

Hyano laughed lightly.

"Ever wish you could go back to wearing gray?" She asked teasingly then looked down at the little imp of a tree herder and smirked. "Oh, you haven't won yet, little one." she said then took off running after him. All those years spent running around giant orcs and avoiding getting the Void beat out of her had done nothing but improve her speed, though, she hardly remembered it. She honestly believed she was this quick because she had finally grown up quite a bit.

While Gandalf just waved her off and proceeded going inside, the little tree herder gasped as she took off after him and backed up, preparing to run but he was still very clumsy. He tripped on his own foot and fell backwards with an alarmed groan, landing on his back with a thud. Many would think that it hurt him to fall this way, however he was a tree. They feel less pain, so this didn't cause much suffering, only that it shocked him and made him go into panic. The worst thing was about being a tree was that his limbs didn't move so fast and weren't so agile, so he struggled to stand but just couldn't...

Hyano worried for only a moment about the little herder's health but that changed to worry about his mental state. She smiled then swooped down and picked him up, giggling lightly. "Calm down, young one. No need to panic. You are fine. Yes?" she said before putting him down again on his feet. It wouldn't be long before she couldn't do that anymore. His heavier bark and structure would not allow anything to pick him up much less her. However, for now she could still do such things like with any child.

Being picked up, no matter how many times it happened, was still strange but it didn't mean it was bad. Iron Bark actually calmed down a little when he received this attention from her and stood once she put him down. "Yes." He repeated, suspecting still that it was something like a confirmation. At least she didn't seem to say that it wasn't. Instantly, like any other child, he forgot about all this and started making his way towards the tiny saplings, hearing some words from them and they wished to talk. He already knew the language of trees as best as a tree herder in his age can, so he somehow felt obligated to help the newborns learn from him. Of course, not without checking if Hyano went with him. He still knew he needed someone by his side and was looking every minute if she remained there.

In the mean time, Gandalf finally emerged from the tower, now having new white robes on, which he intended to keep clean... at least until he got back. The White wizard only waved at the two, before gesturing that he will go now and meet the old tree herder, wishing to talk to him by himself anyway, so will look for him.

Hyano stayed at the young one's side allowing him to talk with the young saplings as he pleased. At some point her stomach let her know that she still had yet to eat today. She smiled sheepishly then reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of berries and nuts. It was always wise to be prepared for situations like this. She hoped that she wouldn't have to go chasing after the small one again but she did have a habit of going right out to see him rather than getting herself something to eat.

The nuts and berries of course attracted a different kind of attention as well. A small chirping could be heard, coming from the direction of the tower, getting louder with each second. The small furry creature hopped up and down as he tried to get to them through the tall grass, wanting to see where he is going before eventually reaching them and crawling up onto the small tree herder, seeing he was easier to scale before jumping from his branches onto Hyano's shoulder, sitting down there. As soon as he could, he focused his pleading most adorable look he could manage on the wizard, wagging his tiny tail.

Hyano blinked and laughed as the little one jumped onto her shoulder.

"Well, haven't seen you in a good minute, Ship." she said then of course held her hand by her shoulder so the little chipmunk could take as he pleased. "You know you are a very spoiled little chipmunk, right?" she teased him before dropping another berry into her own mouth.

The chipmunk only squeaked and took a well-sized nut from the small pile and wagged his tail fast, happy about his find before proceeding to eat it. But well... Having a little child around one can make things difficult.

Iron Bark already knew about 'Ship' and had seen him around frequently. He was used to him jumping up and staying on his branch even at night when he was about to go to sleep. At least he had company. The tree herder reached out and poked the chipmunk in the tummy, making it stop eating abruptly and look at him. Each time the little chipmunk tried to go back eating, Iron Bark would poke him and watch him stop and look at him. This was fun!

Hyano made no move to stop the little tree herder, finding the act in itself hilarious. She sat down with her legs crossed so the tree herder wouldn't have any trouble getting to Ship. This was just too funny.

* * *

Using a slow and relaxed pace, the wise istar made his way through the young forest, the wind first being prominent, now started to become more light and became not more but a breeze, seeing the trees blocked its way all too many times the bigger they were. It didn't take him long to arrive at the older part of the forest, the original one which stretched towards the tower before Saruman's betrayal. His eyes wandered the old trees, knowing some from when they were just saplings and smiled, greeting a few while he reached out and stroked the trunk of others.

It did not take long for Gandalf to come upon the old tree herder who had finished his discussion with his brother not long ago. It had been a most frustrating confrontation but that was not uncommon among his kind. There was a reason tree herders did not live in groups. They did had a nasty habit of butting heads. Most of the time both tree herders were right in a way. Tree herders tend to be based on different types of trees. One could be more of an oak while the other is a pine, which means that they both herd and handle different kinds of trees and understand them differently. This tends to end in different opinions. The old tree herder probably would have missed the wizard in favor of his thoughts had he not stood out so much in his white robes.

"Ah. I see Hyano was kind enough to deliver my request. Good." Came the ancient creature's rumbling voice among the trees and moved, revealing himself to him.

Gandalf turned around upon hearing the voice, raising his gaze to meet that of the old tree herder, stepping closer to him and bowing in greeting.

"Oh, she has a remarkable memory and surely wouldn't have prevented the news to reach me." He chuckled, now standing straight, taking a deep breath to savor the gentle scent of the old forest. Older trees always had that very faint unique aroma that not many could sense. That was the true scent of the forest. However, the mental state of the old herder wasn't so easy to miss. "Do I suspect right, that you aren't in the best of moods?" He asked carefully, his tone revealing that he did not need to talk about it if he didn't want to, being cautious.

The tree herder chuckled as he was called out about his mood. He knelt down so the wizard would not have to work as hard to look him in the eye before deciding to speak.

"Yes, you could say that. Your young ward is actually quite lucky I was nearby... One of my brothers who had not heard the news about the young tree herder was here. The sapling was in the forest and they met. The young wizard got into a bit of a fight with my brother and… had I not been here… it could have easily ended much worse than it had." He said honestly.

"Ah... so this is what happened." He replied, remembering what Hyano said when he came back and was thrown with a mud ball. He was also grateful that he did not have to look up so high now to talk to him. He always liked to see the people who he is having a conversation with, out of politeness. "She did say something about a conflict when Iron Bark ran off into the old forest. I think news don't travel as fast anymore as they used to be... or the trees found something new and more interesting to talk about before it could reach some of the tree herders and other part of the forest." He did not think that the other tree herder was at fault or anyone for that matter... The trees instead tended sometimes change subjects if they found something else.

"I do not either. There were only two of us at the birth, so it would not be a far cry to say the news did not make it to him. He is not from this region. However, he did know that there was a lack of a tree herder here... The trees must have complained about the loss of protection. While there may be two wizards here, the feeling of protection is not quite the same." He said, looking around at the trees before looking down at the wizard again. "Now. Down to business. I am here to ask if you know any spells that could be of use in a situation."

The white wizard couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the request. He wondered for what they would need a specific spell. The way he asked it, it sounded rather secretive, which means it must be kind of important to the tree herder and the forest.

"I will do my best to provide you this spell. However, I can't promise you anything if I don't know what exactly is the situation." He replied, curious about this. It was rather unusual that a tree herder would come and ask for magical support. And if they do, it mostly was urgent and serious.

"There are tree herders who wish to know if it is possible to take away some of their tree-like qualities in favor of a chance to be able to protect the trees longer. They do not wish to give up so easily. They can feel the shift in magic just as everyone else can but they do not see that as a reason to give up." The ancient creature explained. He wasn't in favor of the idea personally; however he could understand why some of his brothers would want to at least try. The fear of not being able to protect those that they had cared for since birth was overwhelming for them all, even though it had yet to come.

Gandalf couldn't help but stare at the ancient creature for a few seconds, humming silently as his mind began to process the weight of his request.

"It isn't an easy one..." he murmured as he brought a hand up to stroke his white beard in deep thought." Magic is what created you, together with Mother Nature, so I am sure it might be possible. However everything has a price." he finally said, sighing once as he tried to think. "The less tree-like you are the less magic you possess and the less magic you possess the less you will be able to communicate with the flora around you. This means... if the spell works too well, you might lose the ability to talk with the trees or hear their voices." Of course finding that one spell will be a large part of the work too, as it is surely deep somewhere within the libraries of Isengard, forgotten.

The tree herder nodded, seemingly understanding the situation.

"I had a feeling..." he admitted." I have resigned myself to my fate. I am rather old even by my own kind's standards. Even if the spell were to work, it would do me little good." he said calmly. "However... I must admit that not being able to hear them in favor of protecting them would be much better than being able to hear their cries... and do have no means to do anything about it." he said, closing his eyes. Even compared to trees, the herders will be little less than useless. Magic gave them life and the lack of magic will take it away. They will no longer be able to move in any way then... they will slowly die as well. "They will be warned of the costs beforehand... But are you willing?"

The wizard stared at him, his expression mostly thoughtful but there was some caution within his gaze.

"The way things work with nature and magic is very different. The more magic leaves this world, the more you will become like those around you. When magic leaves, the trees lose their ability to speak or cry. So do you. You will become trees as well. By the time this happens, the language of the trees will be but a whisper in the wind that blows the dust of the past. However, if I truly do as you asked me, then the tree herders might be able to move longer than the language vanishes and might never be able to become one of those who you protect but will truly die. Or the magic might not go as you predict and because of the lack of magic combined with your age, it might kill you even sooner." He couldn't help but express this concern and let the tree herder choose, knowing the possible consequences. Of course, he wasn't all that willing but despite all this, he would still do it if they so wish to. To him, the departure of magic was just as unsettling as for everyone. It was something he forgot about for so long and simply wasn't prepared. He didn't want all this to go... he didn't want to leave... But a new world awaits and it is time to leave Middle-Earth to Mother Nature's sole care.

Because she is ready.

"As I said, I am not among those who wish to try this. I am only the messenger in this case. I will tell those that want to try this of the risks. I am sure some will not want to risk it, however others may still be just as willing. Being naturally stubborn as we are, it would not surprise me in the least." The tree herder said as he stood up. "If you can find the spell and are willing to try it, send word through the trees. I will be staying toward the southern side of the forest; far enough to stay away from the sapling yet close enough to receive word if needed." He added calmly. "I understand your worry, White wizard... but many of us would rather try than give up altogether."

The White wizard shook his head.

"I wasn't just talking about you. But every other tree herder as well. Your age might be too advanced to survive the life without the support of all of your tree-like abilities and structure." He corrected him. "You are all almost the same age; you might be slightly older of course." He chuckled, not exactly able to determine if he truly was much older or not than the others, basically seeing him younger than he is as it seems. Of course he knew and could remember him as a sapling from the first batch of seeds; most of the other herders were grown about a few hundred years later. "But yes, make sure to warn them about this. I don't say I would do this happily if some do decide to go with it, but if they request... I will do as I can to support you." He smiled at him, nodding, willing to go with it if the herders desire it.

The giant creature nodded, understanding the risks himself. This was not something he was fully pleased with but this was a matter of choice of the individual rather than the group. Each herder had to make the choice of whether or not they wanted to risk their lives or not.

"I thank you, White wizard. Do make sure to let me know as soon as you can. Also, tell the young istar I wish her well. I did not get a chance to ask her if she had been hurt or not. When I came in to help her, my brother was holding her upside down. I know very little about your kind, so I am not sure how durable the young one is against such things." He replied getting ready to leave.

Gandalf nodded, bowing to the tree herder as goodbye.

"She seems to be alright. Already playing around and... throwing mud balls with the sapling." He chuckled, now standing straight once more and turned as well to leave to let the tree herder give the news to the others. It will take time to find the book and the spell within it. He also will have to do this alone as someone needs to stay with Iron Bark, so Hyano cannot help him.

The wizard made his way back to the tower, lingering a little in the old forest to bring back old good memories when everything was so peaceful and without worry. He eventually made it to the younger forest and made sure to check what the young wizard and the tree herder sapling are up to... or if he needs to be prepared for something unexpected.

* * *

Actually this time they all were calm.

Hyano had eaten enough to settle her stomach and had sat back. At some point she snuggled up Iron Bark, putting him on her lap so if he tried to run off she would feel him move. She then leaned back and closed her eyes taking a moment to just bathe in the sun.

She had always loved to sunbathe. It felt like her body was being lifted. She honestly would make a good plant considering how she acted most of the time. She loved the sunlight, drank water all the time and didn't eat meat. Sure some plants did, but very few.

Gandalf smiled at the very peaceful scene before him and not wishing to disturb their relaxation he made a slight detour by checking on the young trees then went to the well to get some water before arriving at the tower, going in without announcing his arrival. He walked across the main hall and inside the library where he stopped and sighed, looking around, not even knowing where he should start. Deciding he should start from the shelf at the far side, he walked over to it, picked as many as he could and carried it to the table, opening the first one, he started to read and search.

* * *

The day went by rather quickly after that. The group hung out, taking care of the plant life and relaxing until the day finally came to a close and Hyano decided to put the young sapling to bed. The little rodent had already passed out in her pocket which wasn't much of a surprise to her. She smiled down at the young one and shushed him as always before pulling out her flute and starting to play. Once she was finished with this, she would go check on Gandalf. She had not gotten to really talk to him since he got back and she still had enough energy to keep herself awake for a couple more hours if she wanted to.

Since he came back, the White wizard didn't stop his search. Even after the sun went down he was still picking books from the shelves and reading them through, skimming over the lines, knowing what symbol he had to look for. There was still a sea of books and finding the mark and spell will take him days if not weeks to achieve. He sighed heavily and stopped briefly stacking the books back where they belonged in favor to wipe his brow before picking up five more and started skimming through them as well at the table. He was rather tired now but decided to stay up a little more... maybe after one more stack of books...

Hyano had been searching the Tower of Isengard for the signs of the White wizard but could not find him in the kitchen, in his room, neither in the throne room. After a few minutes however she managed to find him... studying? She raised a brow seeing his intent gaze on the book. He was looking for something important it seemed. She left him alone for a moment, then came back and rested a bowl full of vegetable stew on one of the books he had already looked through. She had one for herself in her hand.

"You should eat, Gandalf. From the looks of it you have probably eaten about as much as I have today and that isn't much." She said as she sat on a chair across from him.

"I don't have time... Not right now... Maybe after I am done with this batch." The White wizard gestured towards the stack of books next to him, wanting to be done with at least this much before he relaxed. He wasn't surprised by her presence, knew she will once become curious and worried about him, looking for him and finding him.

"What are you looking for anyway? I've never seen you quite so... serious?" She commented, not sure if that was quite the right word for it. He seemed almost worried, really. Like he really needed to find something but part of him didn't want to.

Her question made Gandalf hum a little, his blue eyes rose from the lines of letters and met hers, putting on a brief smile before resuming his search, flipping a page. "The tree herder requested for a specific spell... But this spell is long forgotten and hidden... It will take some time to find it..." He said, deciding to share some information with her but because of her status, he decided to not give her greater details.

Hyano raised a brow at this, then leaned over and shut the book he was reading before putting the bowl on top of it.

"Tired eyes see nothing." She said mimicking his voice perfectly before taking in a spoonful of her own stew. "You spent at least a day traveling and I know you have read more than one bookcase worth of books. You won't find much at all if you don't take a moment to rest your eyes and from the sounds of it this spell is rather important or else the herders would not have asked." She said and leaned back in her seat. "When will you stop holding things back from me, Gandalf?" she asked knowing he was only giving her the tip of the information.

Gandalf watched as she closed the book he was just reading, blinking a few times and finally leaned back in his seat to look at her, smiling at her worry, her care and motherly nature. While he knew she was right and he more than likely wouldn't be able to stay focused for many hours and did need to eat something, he still had to find the spell this week or the next... He can't stop for too long, or else it will take longer... months maybe. But no matter. He didn't want to 'mess' with her if she was this commanding and when she knows she is right, so grabbed the bowl from the book and pulled it closer, not wanting to spill anything on the precious knowledge. Her other question didn't come unexpected either. He knew her curiosity and her eagerness to prove herself. He sighed once, grabbing his spoon.

"When you become the White wizard." he chuckled, raising his gaze to hers briefly before taking the first sip from the stew, which was followed by another rather quickly... Just now he noticed how hungry he truly was. He was so engulfed in his research that he most likely didn't notice the signs of his body. "The leader of the Order has unlimited knowledge and some has to be held back from the rest of the wizards. Take it as a... privilege of the leader... or caution and worry."

Hyano smiled as he took her advice and started eating. The fact that he had been as hungry as she thought was easy to see as he started to down the stew rather quickly. "I'm not going to become the White wizard before you leave, Gandalf... I'm going to be the only wizard left and I doubt I can make it to the white level by then... Especially with these on." She said and looked at her wrists. She still had yet to question why she was wearing the cuffs in the first place. She normally would have but for some reason she just knew they were there for a good reason, she just didn't know what it was.

The older wizard stopped eating when she showed him the same cuffs which he put on her when he and the elves attacked the orcs after sundown. When she was so dedicated to that wraith... when she wished to help him above all else... When she decided to go against her good judgment and the mistake he made surfaced. Now all the memories about these dreadful years came back to him just by the view of these cuffs... When she protested, when she rightfully blamed him for all that happened... That she had lost her mate... He wondered briefly how long the wraith will be secured. The humans surely are standing guard there now... but once the magic left... would also the creature die? It uses solely magic to stay in this world... he surely will vanish when there is not enough to sustain his existence. He shook his head a little, trying to get rid of these thoughts before smiling and nodding at the two items on her hands.

"You can become a good wizard with them on. For now." He did not know what to say or if he should take them off now. Not many trust her still, especially not the elves. While he wasn't one to follow commands and always did what he thought was right, right now he heeded their words and decided to be more careful. Last time he didn't... and this happened...

Hyano gripped the bowl in her hands, clearly not understanding him.

"How? I can't even protect Iron Bark this way. That tree herder nearly got him because there was nothing I could do about it. My voice was not enough to reason with him and I did not have the abilities to put him in his place... What kind of wizard can I be if I can't even perform the smallest of spells to protect those around me?" She asked him and rested her head back. She was a wizard who could not use magic. If she hadn't been an odd case before she very much was one now. "You don't even trust me now, Gandalf... What makes you think you are going to when you leave?" She asked him finally.

"Being a wizard, an istar is more than using magic, Hyano." The old man said as he took another sip, now much slower from the food, his eyes were fixed on the many parts of vegetables swimming in it. "We are istari, as given this name by the elves. The word wizard was given to us by Man, only seeing us as magic casters. This is a false belief, my dear one." He smiled, leaning back in his seat. "Istari means 'Wise Ones' in elfish, so we might use magic as we are intelligent enough to understand its true nature but we also gather knowledge and share some of it with those we deem worthy, because knowledge is the greatest treasure in this world. And there is no magic without knowledge." He tried to explain, his gaze soon following the many bookshelves that were stacked full with books, hiding much knowledge, even from the ancient times. "Learn how to live, study and become creative. There are many other ways to get things done and many more ways to protect Iron Bark without magic. This is what Man doesn't understand. Magic is not everything. It cannot be a tool and cannot be your only support but is something that needs to be supported and only used when necessary. Magic will go from this part of the world... as Mother Nature is now ready to take over Middle-Earth's care from the Valar, their gaze now shifts to yet another world, where the magic seeps to now."

Hyano relaxed a little then looked towards the books for a moment. She thought for a while then walked over and pulled herself out a couple of books.

"It is a good thing I like reading." She said then looked at the bookshelves again. "Since I am going to be reading through these books myself anyway, if you tell me what you are looking for I could tell you if I find it or not." She suggested. She didn't have to know all the details of what he was up to, just enough to know it if she saw it while she was reading.

The older wizard smiled, nodding at her, leaning forward again a little to finish off his food.

"I am looking for a symbol. Like... this." He reached out and retrieved a small note from his right and pulled it close before he showed it to her. He drew it just now, wanting to keep it sharp in his mind while he looked for it. "If you find this... make sure to tell me." he instructed her before putting the bowl aside but not before raising both eyebrows and showing her that he ate all of them, then resumed his studying, letting her do as she wished and how she wished. Well, with one exception... "And don't forget to put the books back where they were... I don't want to look up from a book and find the whole library a mess..." He chuckled, then finally went on with his work. He wasn't worried about letting her look for the mark. That she finds it maybe doesn't mean she will know what to exactly look for when it comes to this kind of spell.

Hyano looked the paper over a moment, putting the picture to memory before handing it back, figuring he drew it to keep it fresh in his own head. She then giggled lightly as he said to keep things clean.

"Clean as your robes. Got it." She teased then walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Goodnight, Gandalf. Don't spend the whole night working." She said in her usual loving manner as she cuddled him a moment before letting go and made her way back to her room. She figured she would read her book until sleep finally took over. She could get through at least half before then.

* * *

_-Two weeks later-_

Hyano had been working hard the past two weeks. When she wasn't out working with Iron Bark on his speech or helping the saplings, she was reading. At some point she started reading to Iron Bark as well. Whenever she would start reading a book that was mainly stories, she would take the book outside with her and tell the stories to the young sapling. She made sure to go slowly and to use her arms to tell the stories so he would slowly be able to understand the words she was using. This seemed to help because after a while he started to copy her words and actions. Sometimes when she would finish a story of one kind or another he would want her to tell the story again. She eventually taught him how to say 'again' this way. For every book Gandalf finished Hyano would finish one and put back the one she had finished just to take the one Gandalf had just finished.

In the past few days, Gandalf also took on the habit of reading outside in this sunny weather, bringing out the more thick books instead and sit at the steps to listen to the chirping of birds. It somehow made it to a more pleasant experience but also caused a slower reading pace. After two weeks, he still didn't find the mark he was looking for. What slowed him down more in the past week was the call from Rohan and the visit of the elves who wanted to check up on the situation here and tell him when they will depart. It was kind of strange to him to talk about leaving, even if he knew he will leave Middle-Earth in the next few years.

This continued until finally she saw something. She stopped reading the story to Iron Bark when she saw it, hidden in a story book. Strange.

"Gandalf! I found it!" She called.

The White wizard was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hyano's shout. Did he hear wrong? Or did she truly say what he thought she did? He frowned and put down the book he was reading before standing with the help of his staff and slowly walking up to her. When he was in talking range he looked at the book she was holding.

"You found it?" He asked, standing next to her and reached out to take the book.

And indeed. The mark was indeed right there.

"Ah, there it is. Thank you, Hyano. This is what I was looking for." Though, he didn't sound as happy about it or enthusiastic. The reason was because he didn't really wish to use it. He hoped the tree herders will think about this thoroughly and consider the negative effects as too risky, step back and let nature take its course. But if some of them really want this... He will do what he must.

Hyano noticed the conflicted tone in his voice and looked up to him worriedly.

"Gandalf, what is this spell used for?" She asked, not sure if he would give her an answer but wanted to ask all the same. The way he acted about it suggested it was important yet he didn't want to find it in the first place. Was this an evil spell of some kind that he was going to use? Or could what he was going to use it for be the problem? It was for the tree herders. They normally always had good reason for everything they do. What could possibly be causing such conflict in the White wizard?

Gandalf simply kept looking at the lines then finally closed the book, having memorized at which page the spell itself is located. He felt nervousness well up within him, knowing that the moment of the truth is now very close. He will know what they decided and deep down hoped that he won't need to use it and can simply put it right back where it belonged and it can be forgotten once more. However, his gut told him it will be all more complicated and it won't go as smooth as he thought it would be. Her question snapped him out of his thoughts and shook his head briefly, directing his blue gaze to Hyano, who looked at him expectantly. He heard the question and understood it, he just wasn't sure if he should tell her everything. There are certain reasons why the 'lesser' wizards cannot know about this spell, mostly because if it gets into the wrong hands, it can do much damage to the world. The less know about this, the better hidden it will be. However, seeing she will stay here on her own in a few years, she needs to know about the basics at the very least and know what good and what danger it can bring to the world if she reveals it once she becomes educated enough to find the spell within the story. He cleared his throat and looked back at the book.

"The spell within this book is very complex, Hyano. It is something that should be left forgotten. The spell itself isn't evil... Its effects depend on the intentions. And while my intentions are good, this spell will do something... bad. For a good reason." He decided to go silent now and not say anything more about it. "Keep it well hidden. And only use it if the situation is very serious." He advised before putting the book within his robe in a hidden pocket and turned towards the direction the tree herder told him to meet at. Sighing, he took a step forward and started towards it.

Hyano heard his words but something in her wasn't quite satisfied, likely because of his actions. She thought a moment then looked towards Iron Bark and put a finger to her lips telling him to be quiet before scooping up the young sapling and putting him on her back. She waited until Gandalf was almost out of sight before starting to follow him.

Once they were in the old forest again she had more to hide behind but until then she had to keep a far distance in order to be sure he wouldn't notice. This was risky. Gandalf was known for being the sneaky one, so trying to be sneaky around him was rather difficult.

The White wizard however was very much busy with his own thoughts to notice that he was being followed. He was still deep down chanting that the tree herders hopefully changed their minds and will step back from what they requested. They cannot do this mistake. He understood their desire to help the trees which they watched grow and protected from the time when they were saplings... but what they requested will only shorten their lives... and weaken them. Even now they won't be able to take care of the trees if they choose this option. He heaved a deep and heavy sigh before stopping, his senses alerting him of the magic within the air. The tree herder was close.

The old herder was where he promised, asleep among the trees, looking like nothing more than a tree himself as he waited for the White wizard to arrive. He made no noise as he slept, his branches swayed in the wind like any other tree. A trait all tree herders of any age had.

It took Gandalf a while to notice him and when he did, he hesitated to call out. Maybe he should just tell him that he refuses... won't let them die like this... and so soon. To vanish truly from this world, leaving nothing behind but their dead trunks... If they would just choose to stay the way they are, they might maybe become trees themselves... but they will still live. And this would ease the burden of the old wizard greatly. But killing them? This wouldn't be something he would do willingly. But he just can't... He will have to fulfill his duty and task to ensure their peaceful work and aid them where they request him to. And this is one of those times... where he was to be ready to do what he must. He cleared his throat before reaching out with his white staff, tapping the tree herder's leg lightly, wishing to wake him up.

The old tree herder did not wake up right away. He seemed slow to move, let alone wake up. When he did, he groaned, opening his eyes to look down at the White wizard. He bowed his head slowly before moving his limbs in order to work them out. Even for a tree herder he felt stiff.

"My apologies. I am not as young as I once was." He said with a heavy chuckle before settling down again. "I am guessing you are back with your answer then, White wizard?" He asked. Considering they had not spoken in two weeks since the old tree herder had made the request, he figured that could be the only reason that the old wizard might be there.

The troubled awakening and stiff movements told Gandalf that the magic indeed is leaving the forest slowly. It shouldn't affect them this way yet, though. Even an old tree herder like this one here should be able to move about freely and without much resistance because of age. He watched him as he moved, stepping a little back to allow more room before focusing on his face once more, once he asked him the question he wasn't really so keen on answering. He wished he could lie... but this would not only put his reputation into the wrong light but also he cannot. He is simply unable to... Not with such an old friend. He sighed once, meeting his gaze, standing straight in front of him.

"You already know my answer. I do what I must. But I cannot promise anything." He repeated what he said roughly two weeks ago. "But I am more curious about what the others decided. Will there be any who still wishes to go through with this, even after you listed the negative effects and the uncertainty involving this spell?" He asked expectantly, stepping forward curiously and slightly worried.

The old creature was silent for a few moments, then sighed and nodded.

"Yes. There are four who still wish to take the chance. All are of the younger generation. They have all been warned but they feel they should try all the same." He said. Despite the four being of the younger generation they were still quite old by most standards so the risk that the spell could very well kill them through aging was still there. "I have given them full warning... I know this is hardly what you had hoped for, White wizard, but there is little else I can do to deter them." He added, not liking this anymore than the old istar.

The White wizard raised his eyebrows at this.

"Four?" He asked, repeating it, shocked that four tree herders still wish to go with it. While for others it was a scarce number, Gandalf knew better. There are not many tree herders in Middle-Earth and even three would be too much. He grimaced and sighed, shaking his head then lowered his gaze to the ground, his hands adjusted on his staff. "I wish I could lie and tell them I didn't find the book... But that would be impossible and immoral. But as I said... I will do what I must. If this is what they wish... even after the clear warning... then there is truly nothing we can do. Even if I cannot be blamed if this spell goes wrong... I will still feel guilty for looking in the first place... But that would have been going against my own word... I promised I will aid you... no matter what." He told him, meeting his gaze again before standing silently, gesturing for him to show him to those four. He will do it if they want this.

The tree herder nodded and did as requested, walking through the forest slowly, each of his steps shaking the ground gently, causing the trees to be aware of his reassuring presence.

"You are not the only one who wishes there was another way. I am sure if the four believed they had another option, they would take it but they do not believe so." He said as he walked until he came to an opening in the forest where the four rested, waiting for the wizard and their older brother.

All four of them were shorter and slightly thinner than their older sibling, clearly not aged at the same century. And despite Gandalf having seen much in his years, he still managed to recognize the stubborn and determined tree herders. One of them was called Pinewind, a strong and sturdy herder who was more silent than most. He liked to settle everything with his actions than with words. He was the least tolerating towards those who decided to trek through the forests he guarded, attacking them and chasing them off, giving himself the silent warrior name. Another one was called Maplelace, a silent submissive Ent who liked peace above all else, yet was restless to reach this state in the forest. Maybe gave too much effort into it for it to truly work. Palmwater was a healer by nature, being the most tolerating towards visitors, helping beings to reach the healing waters in the south to take care of their wounds. He is also the one who takes care of the spring which feeds the warm lake. He was rather short and lean, resembling the tree he was guarding. And last but not least, he saw Razorleaf. This particular tree herder was one of the strongest but peaceful Ents, being a silent giant as he guarded the forests. He was easy to talk to but answered little, liking more to listen than talk.

Hyano was not far behind. She kept Iron Bark on her back, glad that he hadn't gotten too heavy yet that she couldn't carry him. He was also staying quiet, which was good even though she was sure he was confused. The orange wizard wasn't sure exactly what was happening. So far she had only heard what she already knew, that this was a spell that was supposed to help but came with many risks. But what was it supposed to help with? And what were the risks? Hyano was a little afraid to find out but she still followed anyway.

Seeing the four in the clearing, waiting, Gandalf decided to take matters into his own hands. He wanted to know what made them think that basically sacrificing themselves would help them and the trees further. Did they really think it through? How do they think about all this, did they understand the risks right, or did they just wave it all off? He did not know that but decided to find out. Once he walked out into the clearing, he waited for the older tree herder to wake them up before bowing in greeting to them, stepping closer and looking at each. It was hard to see their expressions at the moment, so he will let them explain their intentions and their beliefs. He will not just... go there and cast the magic. They will need to be extra sure about it. After all, once it is cast and they decide they don't want this after all, the effects aren't reversible. They will live with this mistake for the rest of their lives... if they don't die instantly.

"Well. This is the four of you, who wish to go with this, despite the warnings and uncertainty that revolves around this spell. Are you truly sure you wish to be subjected to this? Did you truly think it through?" He asked, his blue gaze wandering from one tree herder to the other. "Tell me... what makes you do this? What makes you decide for the dangerous uncertainty than the safe clear future?"

The four met each other's gazes for a moment before one finally spoke up but knelt first out of respect.

"We do understand, White wizard. This could very well be the end of us... However, if there might be a chance we can continue to protect what is most precious to us then it is our duty to at least try. Our kind has protected the trees for longer than we even know. But the change in magic should not mean an end to this. We hope it will mean a new beginning. Until now, we have been protectors of trees. Maybe in the future we can extend our tasks to those around us. Maybe if we are among Man and a part of them… we can become teachers. Teach them to value Mother and to protect it like we do. We understand we will likely lose much. But maybe the humans will gain just as much from this." Palmwater explained to the wizard.

Gandalf listened to the tree herder, humming a little at his explanation. The cause is just as noble as any other such action, his voice spoke of finality and determination, wishing to go with it, at least attempt or die trying. Teaching the humans and preventing natural disaster after they take over Middle-Earth seems to be the priority of many. But at this time, it is now nothing more but desperate acts in desperate times. The humans learned everything by now from the elves and istari, learned about the protection of life and nature through the many thousand years and will not wish to change their living style too much anymore. But if the tree herders wished to keep teaching, so be it.

"You also took into account, that the spell might have a different effect on each of you?" He tried, stepping closer. "It might simply kill you because of your age, or perhaps the effect will be too strong and you won't be able to understand the trees anymore..." He tried warning them, looking up at the tree herder in front of him.

Pinewind stepped up to him this time; he obviously spent his life in the more winter-like lands, considering it had the tree-like qualities of a pine tree.

"Yes. We understand that the likelihood we will be able to hear our charges is very slim to none. However, the humans cannot hear them either. They do not hear the cries the trees give when they are too hot or thirsty or when the ground has become too dry. But we do know the signs better than they do." He said then thought of the age and was about to reply when he noticed something. "Seems like we have company." He said and pointed towards where Hyano was hiding.

Gandalf was about to reply as well when the tree herder mentioned that they aren't alone. He frowned and slowly turned around, facing the direction the tree herder gestured towards. He blinked and stepped forward once, extending his own senses thanks to magic and indeed... They aren't alone. How he didn't notice it sooner, he didn't know. Perhaps he was simply too much engulfed into his thoughts and the possible outcomes of this whole ordeal to truly notice the intruder.

Hyano froze. How in Middle-Earth had that herder noticed her? Well, tree herders did have better senses than the istari did since they were connected to the ground itself but still she hadn't even peeked out from behind the tree. Or maybe…. the tree gave her away?

"Hyano..." Gandalf called with a scolding tone, raising an expectant eyebrow to make sure she knew she was in trouble for this. While he did not say that she couldn't come, he didn't invite her either and sneaking along the way wasn't a solution. She will have to learn that despite curiosity, there are some matters she has to keep her nose out of.

Hyano groaned mentally before stepping out, putting the little tree herder down and taking his hand as she walked out and towards Gandalf, rubbing the back of her head with her free hand.

The old tree herder could not help but chuckle as he saw her.

"She is very much one of yours, wizard. The curiosity of the istari has always been unbounded to a fault." He said as he watched her walk out to Gandalf and stop about a few feet from him, afraid he was going to hit her over the head with his staff for this.

The white wizard didn't react to what the old tree herder said but kept the reaction down as long as he needed it. Instead, he kept staring at the young wizard, still keeping up that expectant look, urging her with his gaze to explain why she was here and try to lessen the punishment she will get for this. While he was a more relaxed teacher, he still expected such rules like these to be respected and not to become too curious about dealings she wasn't yet high in rank and age for.

Hyano bit her lip then sighed.

"I... was worried. The way you acted told me things were dangerous... So I was hoping maybe if I followed I could figure out what was really going on and maybe help." She explained as best she could. She knew it wasn't much of a real excuse but it was an honest one.

"And because it is dangerous, this is why you should be staying away from it." The White istar said, mostly scolding her and himself as well, as he should have known this would happen. "I am the White wizard, Hyano. I can handle it. You know I never hide the fact when I need help." Though, this was a bit of a stretch because maybe he never hid it, he also thought he didn't need help even when he truly did need it.

Hyano raised a brow and crossed her arms. "I know you better then that Gandalf. When was the last time you even remember asking for help?" She asked, calling him out on the fact they both knew. She kept her eye on Iron Bark and noticed his attention was turned towards his older brothers. She was uncertain if she should call for him, but for now decided to leave him be. If he starts to display too much curiosity, the oldest tree herder will warn them all.

Gandalf was faced with a comment he expected from her sooner or later.

"This is because I don't need help with anything." He said curtly. While he believed this, he still needed many times help, he just wouldn't say it out loud or simply wouldn't acknowledge that. He managed to live on his own for so long and in the new world it won't be more different. He better doesn't get used to the luxury of having help. "I understand your worry and curiosity... but this case is simply too dangerous for you and I would like to know you in safety."

"And I would like to know you are safe. This spell is enough to put you on edge. Not just anything puts you on edge, Gandalf." The orange wizard pointed out with her hands on her hips. "Besides, from what I am hearing you might need my help anyway." She added. She knew enough about what he was about to do to understand that the spell he was using was powerful but highly unstable. The end results could very well end very differently for the four there. However she had an idea. She doubted he would go for it but she had an idea all the same on how those effects could be countered.

"This spell can be cast by only one person. How could you help me in any way other than help me ease my mind about your safety?" Gandalf pressed on, countering her caring attitude as best as he could. The way she talked she was rather sure about what she said and was ready to truly help him, however he cannot let her risk her physical and mental health. This spell is nothing for her and she has to learn when to back off and let her superior and mentor take care of the matter. This was one of those times, he thought. He also wasn't exactly happy about the fact that she brought Iron Bark along. Now he might become even more attached to his brothers and wanting... no... Demanding to see them again or he won't even want to leave now. But he decided to ignore this, and concentrate on making sure she stays safe and actually listens to him once in her life.

The herders in the mean time started to speak among themselves in the language of the trees. If things went as planned, it was very likely they would lose this gift. They mostly spoke of the young herder that was with Hyano. They had heard of him but until now had not seen him. They were pleased to see he was doing well in the care of the istari.

Iron Bark didn't pay any heed to what Gandalf and Hyano were talking about, instead he focused on his older brothers and in a surge of curiosity he started towards them, listening to what they are talking about and wanting to enjoy their company.

The oldest tree herder looked at his brothers and thought a moment before speaking.

"You all may speak but do not make contact." He warned his brothers. They all nodded before Palmwater knelt before the young herder.

"Hello, little one." He said not sure what else there was too say. He seemed small, a newborn apparently and as such he probably could not yet talk all too well.

Somehow, the young tree herder felt even more at ease than with Hyano. Among his brothers he felt so safe and so right. Especially when so many are around him and acknowledging him. He approached them rather quickly, wanting to be by their side as long as he could.

"Counter spells." Hyano said simply as if it was obvious. "For all the problems in the spell you are using, all you really need is another person to perform counter spells to make up for them." She explained. She knew that it couldn't fix all the problems but the counter spells weren't large they just had to be performed in proper time. While she was talking to Gandalf she was keeping her eyes on Iron Bark. The older tree herder seemed to be explaining something to the young herder. Likely what his life was to be like in the future and why the brothers had to keep a distance.

"No counter spell is as powerful as this spell. Even the negative effects themselves overpower any known such spell." The White wizard tried to explain, shaking his head and disapproving of her idea greatly. "In this case, no matter if I did not aim at you, you will be at great danger and could be affected by it. And trust me... you don't want to be affected by it, only if you wish to die. And I won't let you die." He pressed on, his tone signaling his finality about this matter. He will not risk her and his more nervous state was mostly thanked to Hyano than what is to become of the tree herders. He cannot let her put herself into harm's way. Especially when she is this young and is needed to further assist the humans as long as she can before having to depart herself and join them oversea in the new world.

Hyano turned her eyes towards him a little disappointed but nodded all the same. There wasn't much she could do if he said no and in this case he was saying a very strict 'no'.

"... Can you promise you will be alright?" She asked him. If it was that dangerous for anyone nearby, how dangerous would it be for the user? This just made her worry for her superior all the more. She knew there was very little she could do to stop him at this point but she didn't want to go back home and have him return badly hurt, cursed or not at all. She honestly wasn't sure which was worse. Being cursed... or dying. Depends on the curse.

He was glad she understood. She wasn't just doing like she did, it was clear but actually did recognize that she was wrong or at least she gave in to his word. He never liked using his authority for getting his way but this time it was necessary. He wasn't like Saruman who used his higher rank to command every istari. Gandalf actually still educated himself, kept working and didn't have any servants to take care of him. He liked his simple life the way it was. He also never liked raising his voice and using his higher rank to get what he wanted. However when things simply just don't want to go the way they should and would be necessary, he was ready to use his authority. Just like now.

"I will be alright if you reassure me that you will take Iron Bark and go back to the Tower. I will feel so much more relaxed."

Hyano sighed then nodded.

"Agreed... I will go back..." She said then looked up at him before running and hugging him tightly. "Be careful." She whispered before letting him go and walking over to Iron Bark.

The older herder looked towards Hyano then back down at Iron Bark. He then decided to give the young herder a task. _'You must protect your protector from herself. Her love of all things is her greatest weakness. She is your first task as a tree herder. She will protect you but she needs you to protect her as well. Do so and you will be a great tree herder._' He instructed the young one.

For Iron Bark the decision of truly wanting to leave or stay with them was the most difficult. He felt so safe with his brothers and they understood him more. He could easily understand them and spoke so much more clearly than the trees. There were also many, making him feel comfortable and warm inside. It was also the special and deep rooted bond that made him hesitant to leave but once his older brother spoke to him, he forgot about it altogether. He was given a task. His very first task as a tree herder and the excitement that came with it wiped away his debate and curtly nodded, eager to do his new job and prove himself to his siblings. He faced each of them one by one, saying his goodbye to them, expressing his wish to see them again before turning around and going towards Hyano. However, he didn't let her pick him up but reached out and grasped her hand as they do sometimes in the younger forest when she leads him somewhere.

"Let's go." He suggested, pulling her away and back towards the younger forest, knowing and having heard that they needed to leave. How Gandalf and the tree herders spoke, it was obvious they shouldn't be here; even if he was glad he could come and talk to the others once more.

Hyano was a little surprised by this but only smiled and nodded, holding his hand and letting him lead her along. She glanced back at Gandalf once before putting her free hand in her pocket and turning back to continue back for the tower.

The old tree herder watched them leave until they were gone before looking at the White wizard.

"And you say she is not related to you in any way at all?" He asked with a chuckle. The young wizard was very much like her older master. She was caring and sometimes quite stubborn, had also managed to sneak up on the White wizard of all people and considering he is known for being rather sneaky himself that is quite a feat.

Gandalf chuckled at the comment and shook his head, for a moment forgetting about all what is going to happen soon.

"You know, sometimes I wonder myself if we are truly related one way or another." He laughed, still turned in the direction where the two has gone off. There was much which they shared. Many habits, many traits and behavior. But he mostly blamed this on both of them being istar. They are known for being curious, selfless, funny yet serious when needed be, they also were just as limitless caring for every being but the difference was that the older wizards all learned through their age while other knowledge was born with them. They matured and saw the world for what it is. Hyano just began to understand many of the important matters and he did all he could to help her find her place in this confusing and dangerous world. He hoped she will remember his teachings when he set sail to the new world. Slowly, he turned around and smiled at the old tree herder before he faced the four younger creatures, his smile dropping slightly, becoming a gentle but worried one.

Now... it is time for the final deed...

Gandalf closed his eyes as he revealed the book he kept under his robe and opened it to take one last look at the spell that might doom all four who stood in front of him.

* * *

The spell was painful however once it started it could not be stopped. The groans of the tree-like creatures soon turned into screams and cries as their bodies were molded and changed. The creaking of bark and wood soon turned into the cracking sound of bone being forced into place. Their bodies were condensed and pressed into smaller more human-like forms. Their barks seemed to smooth out slightly, yet their hardness stayed. Some of their branches started melding back into their bodies while others stayed, their head started to sit on a slimmer neck. It took many hours as well. If it had only been one swift spell it might not have been so bad but this spell required time.

By the time it finally finished, there were four bodies lying on the ground each one panting heavily. Well all but one that is.

One body was curled in on itself, not moving at all. It had long ago stopped moving but there was little that could be done. This tree herder had ended up taking the form of a woman. In this case, two had become female and two had become male. It seems like the spell does more than change the form.

Maplelace.

Sadly this one did not survive and her body was slowly turning to ash.

The spell however didn't wear just the tree herders out. The moment he stopped casting, the wizard sighed, relieved that it was over before letting his body go limp and collapsed, sitting on the ground, hunched over with his eyes closed and panting, slightly shaking from the energy and magic he used. It all asked too much from him and couldn't really provide the power but did as much as he could, using his own reserves to make sure he can keep casting until the spell deactivated itself, marking the end of the process. He couldn't say anything or do anything, just sit there, his gaze turned towards the ground. He could barely hear the agony and panting of the herders or notice that one of them sadly didn't seem to make it.

The oldest tree herder stepped out of the forest, having moved away to avoid being hit by the spell by mistake. He walked up to those who were once his brothers and looked them over, his eyes catching the fallen herder but deciding not to say or do anything as of yet. He walked over to Gandalf and knelt behind him.

"Are you alright, White wizard?" He asked, knowing the istar must be beyond tired.

One of the herders gripped the ground before trying to push himself up, his arms and body all shaking. He had never felt so... so unstable before. Not even as a sapling did his body feel like this. It was like going from standing on a rock to being dropped in a lake.

The wizard was unable to form full words or sentences, so just nodded, trying to reassure the ancient creature about his wellbeing. However, the truth was that he himself didn't know how he felt. He didn't feel his legs and arms, or anything other than his painful back, which started to hurt right after he stopped the spell. Maybe it was caused by the physical strain and magical overload, but he didn't know. He groaned once before attempting to raise his head and look around. His hand gripped his staff tighter, finally getting some feeling back into it. His blue eyes fell on the four figures. Three were still on the ground; one was already struggling to stand. He cleared his throat and slowly turned his gaze to the tree herder.

"How did it go? Are they alright?" he asked, unable to stand just yet, so he couldn't see it for himself. From this angle it wasn't so easy to see their state and what true effects it had on the four.

"... Not perfectly... But better than it could have been." The older tree herder replied before finally walking over to the herder who would not be joining her comrades. He then reached down and scooped up her ashes carefully, the ashes for the most part staying in place. He closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer to their Mother for her before blowing on the ashes and watching as the air soon took them away.

By this point the one who had pushed himself up had gotten to his knees and was watching his brother. He closed his eyes feeling sorrow for the loss of one of their own. However, they all knew it was a risk when they started. They were all honestly lucky only one of them had to die and not all four. He then started to listen and felt his heart sink all the more. He could still hear the trees but it was a whisper compared to the calls he heard before all this and he knew with time those voices would only grow quieter and quieter until he could no longer hear them anymore.

Taking this as a positive answer, the wizard grunted and pushed himself up; standing on his shaky legs, grasping his staff with both hands for support and leaned onto it. His eyes scanned the area and finally was able to see the fruit of their work and agony.

Three.

Three of the four made it and changed according to how it was described but if there are no mental problems, only time will tell. Many negative effects will come out months or years after. But even if this three survived, the one will never walk the forests again. Even one was a great loss among their kind and he felt their pain. After such pain and suffering, that one has given up the fight and returned to Mother Nature forever, joining her in her endless sleep. He prayed her dreams will be of rich forests and blooming gardens where she can become the eternal protector. Gandalf stayed silent and just watched, finding no will or energy to speak again.

It took some time but soon the three were moving. The old tree herder did what he could to help them but for the most part it was all up to them. He sat beside the wizard, watching quietly. Finally, the strongest of the three -Razorleaf- got to his feet and looked at Gandalf.

"... Thank you, White wizard..." He said, his voice not changing too much, not sure if there was much else he could say. He was not sorry for their choice despite the loss of their fellow herder. Besides, that there was really nothing left for them to think about. What now? They all knew they couldn't just walk into any village and hope to be accepted. Not yet. They had very little understanding of humans and seeing they weren't exactly human in looks, they would easily stand out.

The White wizard didn't know what to say either. He couldn't exactly say that they are welcome, because such a change cannot be considered good... nor can it be seen as evil. It was something in between, where it was best to stay silent and wait. He watched them stand and noticed their uncertainty, not being sure himself if they could truly carry on like this or can achieve what they planned before this change. In order to teach, they will have to understand some basic rules, which he intended to teach them through time.

"I would suggest staying together and staying close to this section of the forest for now. It is much safer and I can find you easier. We will need to talk often for the next week." He suggested, shifting a little in his stance to try and move his legs a little, getting more and more feeling back into them. He also wished to watch their progress and diagnose any other problems that might arise after their body and mind completely tries to adjust to the current settings.

Razorleaf nodded slowly. Despite his smaller size, his mind was still very much that of a tree herder and like anyone who goes from one size to the next, he still moved like his old size. It seemed to be like that for his brother and sister as well.

When the female stood up finally she started to shiver and put her arms around herself.

"I-it f-feels so... so cold." She said, her lean build telling all that it was Palmwater, her body not used to the lack of protection that her bark provided against simple things like the wind. Even though the weather was actually quite nice it was like taking someone from a sauna and pulling them into even the most normal of temperatures.

It will take time for them to adjust.

They shall start life anew.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Now, before we get lectures about the matter of Ent genders: We know that ents are males and entwives are females, so they have their own gender. But we decided that the magic will alter more than just appearances. It will have a reason. You shall see later.**

**See you all next week!**

_CA Productions_


	21. Every Beginning has an End

**Enjoy the newest chapter! We would like to apologize for its shortness.**

**We received worries about Ren's fate and we would like to reassure you that you will soon see him again.**

_CA Productions_

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21 - Every Beginning has an End

_-Three years later-_

The past three years had been eventful; the last one was more rushed and all too short for the White Wizard.

He wished he had more time.

Most of his time was spent with the transformed tree herders, helping them adjust to the new feelings and new body they got, teaching them about basic human behavior, gestures, feelings, emotions and also made sure they were aware of their tendency to lie, cheat and kill if they were not taught better. This way they won't be so easily overcome and can filter out such people.

They do need to practice, though.

He also visited some of the kingdoms and Hobbiton once more, making sure everything was in order and goes the way they planned. He wanted to make a visit to Mordor as well, to see if their wraith was still where he was put but the humans were persistent and told him it didn't go anywhere. He wasn't as convinced and wanted to see for himself but he had to trust them. He didn't have as much time.

Gandalf also spent his remaining time to help his student, Hyano in her studies. He did not yet take off her enchanted cuffs but taught her differently and showed her the many books he has written through his time here, which contain much advice, locations of hidden herbs, spells and an exact map for Isengard. He wanted to prepare her for what is to come. She will be soon the remaining only member of their Order in Middle-Earth, the head of Isengard, the istar to whom the humans may come for advice and ask for help.

Gandalf also watched Iron Bark grow, month to month he became more sturdy, his bark harder and his branches thicker, he also sprouted more and more leaves each year and learned the language of Man rather quickly. But even today he still struggled with some sentences and words.

So, here they are now, the night before his departure.

Gandalf stood in his room; a pipe in one of his hands while the other was held outside at the window, his white staff was set aside next to the wall beside him. His blue eyes surveyed the young forest, having watched it for so long.

And now he had to leave this all behind.

The old wizard did seem to be quite calm and collected but his mind was swirling with thoughts, his stomach shivered... He felt the pain in his chest, not liking the fact that he had to leave one bit. He was nervous but didn't show it. He didn't know what will await him... He already packed his belongings which he will take along, the packing itself was rather slow, lasting days, showing his hesitation. The istar sighed, lazily puffing out smoke, this time not forming anything special from it... He didn't have the will to do that... But felt so heavy...

So old...

So slow...

* * *

Hyano had learned much in the few years she had been here. She had eventually gotten to meet the reformed tree herders and now that she knew about them, she knew she would likely be seeing them often even after Gandalf departed...

Which brings up the departure they are all afraid of.

Hyano had already spoken with Iron Bark about it, letting him know that he only had a short time left here at the tower before he and Gandalf would be leaving. She had not told him yet that she would not be leaving, though, she was sure subconsciously the young tree herder knew already. He had become quite protective over her, becoming something of an over-protective little brother rather than her charge. It could get rather hilarious at times...

She would miss it.

She sighed as she walked into the tower, rubbing the back of her head. Iron Bark was asleep for now. That put an end to the day...

Their last day.

The orange wizard shook her head, trying to push out such thoughts. They were not helping her feel any better. She walked heading towards her room and stopped when she noticed Gandalf through his open door. She smiled a little and leaned against the doorframe. Most would not be able to see the struggle going through the old istar's mind but Hyano knew him far better than that. He was thinking many of the same things she was she was sure.

"You know if you don't have your usual smile on tomorrow, someone is going to think a storm is coming." She teased him trying to pull a smile from the old man.

All she got from him was a chuckle, not the usual happy one but a lazier one, which indicated his mind was elsewhere. The old istar took the pipe to his mouth again and inhaled, blinking slowly, starting to hum an elvish song silently, standing at the window and still not facing her. His blue eyes still swept the forest, trying to imagine how it will look like once it has grown and debated which herder will be assigned for duty here once the trees are ready and strong enough.

Which won't take long.

The first birds started nesting last spring and the squirrels made the new forest their home as well, much to the chipmunk's dismay. He apparently hated crowds and especially the fact that he had to compete for food now and the birds take all the little holes in the trees. But this was how nature worked. Soon the little birds will fly out and make their own nests somewhere else. Just like how he and the remaining elves had to leave to build a new home somewhere oversea. They were rushing him in the past month and could remember their visits. They cannot take the weak presence of the magic anymore. It wasn't enough for their mental and physical health, especially not for their own magic.

Not that he didn't feel it too.

The process has slowed somewhat now, as if a large surge was gone, letting the magic flow much slower. Hyano has about five hundred or a thousand years left here until she had to depart as well. At least if there will be no more stronger flow. The White wizard sighed once more, stopping the song to put out his pipe then turned around to face Hyano. He put on a smile and nodded at her before going towards his bag, putting in the item that was in his hand.

The younger looking istar was hardly convinced by the smile and his lack of anything to say hardly helped his case. She watched him move around for a moment, thinking about what was to come. She would be very alone now... If she hadn't been before she would be now. There would be no more istari. No elves. Many of the other creatures would soon dwindle and eventually become one with the humans. At one some point they would forget where they come from altogether and there would be only humans. As she continued to think on this she became sadder and sadder until she finally did something she knew they both in a way had really wanted to do for some time.

She started to cry.

Hyano felt like such a child for it but once the tears started down her cheeks she could not stop them. She had not let herself get too overly emotional over this besides the one time she lost her temper. Besides that, she would sigh or let the information just stay in her mind affecting her mentally but never letting out how much it hurt. She gritted her teeth and tried to use her sleeve to stop the tears, cursing under her breath, annoyed that she couldn't stop herself.

Gandalf's reaction wasn't immediate.

He heard the all too familiar sound of sobbing and trembling of the voice when she cursed but simply couldn't bring himself to go and comfort her. What will he tell her? That everything is going to be alright? That nothing bad will happen? Should he really lie? No... he couldn't... Nothing is going to be alright for a while for both of them. Nor for anyone in this part of the world. There was too much uncertainty, too much to learn for the humans and everyone is skeptic about Mother Nature's powers. The Valar felt she was ready, so she must be... But it was simply too strange... Too depressing. Who likes to leave the place where they lived for so long and felt so alright...?

Gandalf sighed, trying to shake off all these feelings and thoughts. Turning finally, he directed his sad eyes to his student before slowly walking over to her and standing there, watching her crying, trying to smile... But he couldn't... There is nothing to smile about. Many would say to separate happily... But those people are lying. He would never lie. If he didn't feel alright, he won't fake it. Raising a hand, he put it on Hyano's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, trying to reassure her of his support mutely. He didn't think anything bad about her crying... It was just natural. If he could allow it, he would do so as well.

The orange wizard opened her eyes when she felt his hand touch her shoulder and met his blue eyes with her green ones. She looked up and saw how sad he was too, when he left he would be alone too. There were no istari on the other side. They were the only two. At least that she knew of. The blue wizards, the star wizard, brown, white. All gone. She gripped her fists. When he got to the new lands he would be the only one. Not by choice. Not because of travels. There would be no one he could come and visit from time to time. Hyano would not be there to join him for many years... If she came to join him at all. Who knew what would happen between now and then? She was sure hell was going to break lose more than once. It was without question. The time of Man even without the aid of magic would likely be full of war and change until they finally settled into their role as the main species of Middle-Earth. And who knows what would happen after.

Hyano gripped her fists thinking of all these things then jumped up wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"I am going to miss you so much, Gandalf... It isn't fair." She told him as she buried her face in his shoulder.

As soon as she did so, the White wizard hugged her right back, tight enough to make sure she knows he is there and holds her but loose enough to not crush her and let her pull back once she wished so.

"I will miss you too, Hyano." He said finally, his voice surprisingly smooth, devoid of sadness but it did sound slower, slightly older than usually. It also lacked that mischief tone and that wise tint. "I will miss everything that I will leave behind... But..." He sighed, bringing up a hand to stroke her hair gently, letting her cry into his shoulder as long as she wished. "This can't be considered unfair... This world is ready; the masterpiece of those who shaped it and now it is time to take care of a new world. We cannot hesitate and let this other world wither." He tried explaining, not only to her but himself as well. While he wished to stay as well, he knew he couldn't by duty. He wasn't allowed to. Command of the Valar. "One day you will feel their call as well. Then we will meet again..." He smiled, closing his eyes. "Imagine it... A completely new world. And it will be shaped by our hands."

As nice as that sounded... Hyano had a feeling it wasn't going to be some dreamland. If life had taught her anything it was that nothing was nearly that simple. She held him tighter before finally letting go and looking up to him.

"Gandalf... I..." She wanted to say she was not sure she would ever join him, much less get to see the new world but... it might be better if they not think of such things. Instead she put her head on his chest and sighed. "I will do my best, Gandalf... Is there... Is there a chance you could come back to visit before then? Or maybe send letters?" She asked him, sure she knew the answer but... Well, the istari were known for asking questions.

Even when they knew the answers to them already.

The White wizard smiled at her suggestion, chuckling once, happy that she still didn't lose her hope. She didn't yet give up in holding contact with him, which was a good sign. She wasn't fully devastated, nor overly depressed about this. He thought for a few seconds, blinking before closing his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I won't promise anything, Hyano. The sea is unruly, work will be plenty. I will be needed, so cannot come back... And letters... I am not sure if I will have the time or the tools to send it to you... There is no bird that can cross the sea and no fish will carry it this far..." He told her, reaching out to touch her cheek, caressing it gently. "You also will have your own tasks. Right now, we are all faced with this change but later you will not think of all this often. You won't have the time." He was sure she will know what her duties are; after all they spoke of this so often. Her tasks are complex and needed her to be alert at all times. Stand ready to aid the humans or scold them for what they did. He wished he could help at her very first task but it was too late to think about that now. "And while we will be standing on a different piece of land, the sky will be the same." He said gently, nodding. "If you feel lonely, just look at the blue sky, the white clouds, the shining moon. I see the same, and we will know we aren't alone."

His words helped her relax a little. Hyano giggled lightly as he talked about the sky. She smiled up at him.

"I will see the sky and see your eyes, Gandalf. I will see the clouds and see your beard. I will see the moon and see your robes. That is what I will see." She giggled at the thought, then looked at her wrists. "I get these off tomorrow, I presume... I kind of got used to having them on. I never thought I would say it but magic will take some getting used to since it has been so long since I could last use it." She told him honestly. There was a time where she used magic almost all the time throughout the day, mostly to keep her mind busy when she had nothing to do. She wondered if she would do that again... Likely, since she will only have the humans and animals to keep her company.

His smile brightened at her words, and chuckled at the comparing she made. While none of his colors are as magnificent as nature makes hers, he was glad she thought of this more as a way of relief than mourning. He knew every time he makes mischief he will remember her, just like when he selflessly takes care of a hurt animal. She represented healing and the forests, seeing she could never hurt a soul, yet defended the forest to its fullest, helping any creature it seems to be in need of it. As she shifted the topic to the handcuffs, he let his gaze fall to them and slowly took her hands, examining the slightly glowing items, running a hand over their smooth warm surface, feeling the enchantment he put onto it.

"And it was the perfect time to learn how to find yourself and how to live your life without using magic. Magic shouldn't be a tool to be used for everything. Your creativity and survival skills without it would suffer. Find new ways to fill your time. Find new solutions to the problems that you could only solve with magic. Try to live with as little as possible and you will see... you will go through so many great adventures." There had been many opportunities in his life where he could just swing his hand and destroy evil with his magic, or find an item just by calling to it... But what is life and struggle if you miss out on everything? While many would consider all that a waste of time, it helped him to live like any other. Looking for books he lost, trekking through the forest to find a single item or herb without calling to it, help and aid the humans in the wars without doing the work for them...

Hyano smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I think I can do that... I am probably going to be busy with my studies for quite some time anyway. Man will one day forget the world of magic and look at it as nothing more than legends and myths. That is the way it is meant to be... However... Mordor will be a problem until then. That is where most of my focus will be. I believe there is a way to remedy this problem but it will take time. And from the looks of things, I will have quite a lot of it." She told him. She had a few ideas, ways in which Mordor could be taken out of the world of Man while not being destroyed. However, they were very high level spells and would take many years to get ready. Also, she would have to speak with the humans and gain their trust before she could do anything. Eventually, she hoped to fade into the background, helping the humans on the side quietly without them even knowing it. But that was a long way away.

Raising an eyebrow, his curiosity getting the better of Gandalf, he couldn't help but ask how she wishes to treat the problem.

"May I ask what you plan on doing? Of course, not that I want to criticize it but I do need to know so I can give advice." He said, looking at her, watching her expectantly.

"... I'm going to do something I don't think has ever been done before Gandalf... I'm going to make Mordor disappear from the eyes of Man." Hyano told him. "I'm going to turn Mordor into the prison that only I can see. If all goes correctly then like magic itself Mordor will become nothing but a myth until the magic that created it and the people inside it disappear and there will be no need to hide it anymore." She said then looked down, expecting a number of reasons why this could not work and so on.

"Ah, I know which spells you might mean." The White wizard replied, only briefly thinking, searching for the right spell in his memory. "It was used before... but not in that scale that you plan on using it." He knew the spell all too well. All the istari used to hide holy or important items from the eyes of the humans and could easily dispel it at any time or kept it hidden even today. The humans didn't even know how many important and powerful items are laying about. However, using it on a whole land? That might be a little... more complicated. "Preparing this one will take you at least a hundred or a thousand years and all the time you will be called away to do your duties, to aid the humans and settle disputes. You could of course try but it will simply take all too long." He wasn't even sure if the spell can be powered up enough to hide a whole land. That would need further study. "You also need to calculate how much magic it will use daily. With the magic flowing away so rapidly, the barrier might stay only for a few years and will cease functioning way before the creatures inside perish or change."

"That is what the years of study are for... I... may have come up with a way of powering the spell... not from the magic in the world... But..." The orange istar cringed, knowing this would sound bad. "But from the magic from the creatures inside." She finally said. "If it works properly then as long as the creatures inside still survive on any form of magic they will be fueling their own prison. Likelihood is, considering the number of creatures inside Mordor, it will likely take longer for the spell to take away the magic from the creatures inside itself than it will for the humans outside to forget Mordor ever existed." She explained.

The old wizard frowned at this, not sure if he should be happy about this or should he start panicking. He watched her with judging and strict blue eyes, not sure what to say or what to think. First, he was proud that her studying and his teaching finally paid off and she found new ways in the arcane arts. He always knew she was extremely intelligent and was assigned to the bad teacher from the start. Radagast was intelligent as well and smart, however he was known to be more insane at times and not teach at all, letting Hyano teach herself, only showing her what he thought she should know. She should have been assigned either to him, to Saruman -even if she hated him- or any of the blue wizards. On the other hand, he wasn't exactly happy about her choice and work-around for the magic. He knew from the humans that after Sauron's destruction only a single being is held captive in Mordor.

The wraith who they wished to dispose of.

He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let her go and see him again. With her mind-cleaning being recently complete, it can become unstable if she meets the Nazgul so soon. Will need at least a hundred years to stabilize itself against such blows to the mind. He also was sure that the creature will talk to her and try to make her remember once he sees she 'forgot' about him. He needed to know which was more important... To make sure the humans stay away from it or Hyano's loyalty. For him the latter meant more. And will make sure to defend it.

"It would still last a long time to establish this setting. More than how long this barrier would be in place. I'd say let Mordor be and let the humans guard that place and sometimes just check on them. You will have far too many duties to mess about even with that." He tried coming up with any excuse but tried to sound as worried as he could get. It wasn't so hard, seeing he was concerned about her mind-clearing.

"I don't plan to do it anytime soon... Like you said, it will take many years to prepare something like that and you are right, I will be very busy... But I still think it needs to be done. If the humans forget the threat that lies in there and some start taking it lightly, the creatures inside could very well look at a whole other attempt at takeover of Middle-Earth again. Any slipup from the humans could very well send this world into chaos despite the lack of magic in it. The lack of magic could very well mean their destruction because there will be no elves to aid them and only one istar here to try. Besides that... if the humans really are meant to move on like everyone is saying... wouldn't it make sense that they shouldn't have this huge threat always looming over them for who knows how long?" She pointed out to him. She admitted he was right and that she wouldn't be able to get to it for who knows how long but she was not going to give up on the idea. Not completely anyway. She knew if given the time and energy she could make this happen and it could possible run until at least a little before she had to leave Middle-Earth herself. She knew she would at least try to hold out until then.

Before he could even think of an answer Gandalf shook his head, not wishing to let her do this. While she said she doesn't want to do it now, it can still endanger her at a later time. He didn't even want to hear about it. It would be a greater danger to the world if she sides with the creature once more. The humans will rather easily get rid of the Nazgul if he is alone... However if she joins him, then it will be an impossible fight for mankind. He had to ensure their safety and found it fortunate that she decided to bring this up and he can quickly find a way to make her step back from this idea.

"You forget that the magic's disappearance also affects the creatures in Mordor. By the time the humans forget about it, the creatures would die or vanish. I am also sure that by the time you find time to do all this, the creatures would be gone already..."

Hyano was starting to note that he seemed determined to put an end to this idea no matter what. She wasn't sure if it was for the reasons he was giving her, though. However, she decided not to ask. Whatever his reasons were they were likely for her safety along with everyone else's. She smiled a little, knowing this made her feel better.

"We will see, Gandalf. Knowing such a spell, though, would prove useful later even if I don't use it here. Who knows what might be on the other side of the waters. There could be dangers similar to the ones we have already dealt with here." She pointed out.

"We are well aware. The darkness is always following the light. It will find a way to appear. An endless fight between the light and the shadows. One doesn't exist without the other." The wise wizard smiled, relieved that she seemed to pull back from this idea. It really was only for her own and the world's safety and hoped she will never try this. "I will of course start writing books about the spells I know and take a few books with me, just to be sure. It is time we relocate the knowledge we gathered through the many Ages."

"That is good because a lot of time or not re-scribing all those books eventually is going to be a pain in the neck." Hyano said, not looking forward to it. She knew she would have to sooner or later, considering they were all important spells and documents but the idea of doing it and how long it would take was going to be horrible. She could already feel her hand cramping in fear of the pain to come. She then smiled realizing something. "Oh! Once these cuffs are off I can restart Radagast's herb collection." She said happily.

Gandalf couldn't help but smile at her. Just as he always remembered her. Whenever he was around the Brown Wizard's shack, he and Hyano were always out and about, looking for the herbs they needed. Radagast took great care to rub this habit and hobby down onto her, collecting and growing the plants close by. While they were also useful for potions and healing methods, most of them wither without being used at all. He never understood hoarding if they are never used. It is more wasting and should be left alone until they are truly needed. But then again... everyone has their own little habits. Like the way he likes fireworks. He laughed, before suddenly going serious; his strict eyes searched hers in the next moment and held up his index finger to gain her full attention.

"But... I wouldn't feel comfortable to see Isengard's basement transformed into a plant factory." He said, watching her before dropping it all and smiled. "But I still wish you good luck with the collection; just remember the fragile magical presence in Middle-Earth. Some rare plants shouldn't be hoarded."

Hyano blinked then realized something.

"Oh! I forgot you and the others never did get to see the special herbs Radagast kept in the basement, did you?" She asked. It was rare that the other wizards visited, let alone had an interest in going in his home. "Radagast had a special collection of herbs, rare ones that glowed in the dark. They were quite beautiful and very hard to find... I doubt I will find many of them again. I don't even know what half of them are called to be honest." She said, rubbing the back of her head. "I... can't really remember what happened to it either... I know it's gone but... I don't remember how or why." She said, stopping and starting to think for a moment but no matter how hard she tried she kept coming up blank. That really bothered the young wizard.

"They aren't lost as long as you can find more of them." Gandalf spoke up very quickly, not wanting her to think too much about all this. While he knew she will think much about her past in his absence and surely won't come up with anything, he just wanted to make sure at her thoughts get controlled, even if for a little while. She will have enough duties to keep her mind from wandering. "Glowing in the dark you say..." He said thoughtfully, having heard of such plants before. Some moss tends to glow as well, those that grow in dark caverns with plenty moisture and underground springs. "Perhaps they were some kind of moss?" He asked, trying to help a little here, voicing his idea before. He knew of a cavern system up north which has these glowing mosses. They were plenty when he last looked.

Hyano giggled and shook her head. "There were some mosses but most were herbs and roots. They were magic based plants, hard to find because they either didn't grow in the same place twice or because they only bloomed once every so many years. I guess if I do find some of them I will gather the seeds and bring them over with me to show you. When that time comes anyway." She offered. The lack of magic would eventually make the seeds as good as soft rocks but hopefully once she got out of Middle-Earth they would regain their life. She sighed then smiled. "Oh well... Have you eaten yet, Gandalf? You should make sure you eat well tonight. Eat too much before your trip tomorrow and you're bound to get sea sick." She said giggling at the very idea of Gandalf getting sick.

The White wizard chuckled at this and reached out, ruffling her hair playfully.

"My stomach is as strong as if it was made of steel. Nothing can make me sick. But I will not eat as much as I do before I depart." He smiled but nodded nonetheless, taking her advice to heart and will make sure to hold himself to it. "I did eat an hour ago but not much... I am... not as hungry. My appetite isn't as good as it used to be." He told her, now letting her go completely before turning around and facing his bed. He sighed, somehow not wanting to sleep tonight. He didn't want to fall asleep today, only to wake up like time skipped and having to make the last preparations, going to the location where they will board the boats. He didn't want this all to end in a flash... On the other hand, he will have to be well-rested if he truly didn't want to end up sick. A new world awaits... It should be full with new adventures, replaying all the actions he did in Middle-Earth. He should be excited... but all there is nervousness... "I think... I will lie down and get some rest. You should too. A long day awaits both of us." He turned slightly to address her before slowly walking towards the bed and sitting on it, looking around as if trying to memorize everything he sees now. So he can remember... It will be painful to wake up at a different place the next time he falls asleep... He should as well enjoy his sleep tonight...

Hyano watched him and his actions for a moment. The effect of the lack of magic seemed to affect him along with the depression of having to leave. She watched him for a moment before noticing his staff.

"Do you mind if I borrow your staff for a little? I will give it back before you leave. I want to see something." She asked as she walked over to it, picking up the staff that was meant for the far taller man. Gandalf was a rather tall man even by human standards so he had a tall staff to compensate. It kind of made her laugh a little on the inside to see that even his staff was taller than she was.

"What?" Gandalf asked, snapping out of his thoughts before turning around to watch her take his staff. "Oh... Alright... You can take it. But I want it back before I leave." He smiled and sat down on his bed, caressing the sheets gently, turning his attention back to his room and memorizing how it looks like. He knew he will dream about this room and about Middle-Earth frequently, which will maybe soothe his pain somewhat. A little home will be always with him in his mind. However, just the way he got used to Middle-Earth he will get used to the new world as well. He will slowly accept it as his new home and slowly forget about his past here. And who knows... maybe one day the humans will destroy themselves or after a tragedy Mother Nature decides she cannot hold this land anymore... In this case they might come back and recreate life in Middle-Earth once more.

A completely new start.

But until then, all he had were his dreams. He sighed and laid down, spending his last night sleeping surprisingly comfortably and without dreams.

Hyano smiled as she watched him pass away into dreamland and quietly took the staff and walked out with it. She would give him something to remember alright. She took the staff to her room then ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, then got to work, etching a few things into it. By the time she finally finished her work the lack of sunlight was forcing her into dreamland as well. She was happy she could get it done fist, though. She etched in a mix of old elven tongues, the sky, then etched in a rather nice sun with a moon in it and some clouds around it. So he wouldn't forget his own words and to look up whenever he was feeling homesick.

She knew he would...

Before she knew what happened she had passed out, leaned back against the headboard of her bed, the staff laying on her lap.

* * *

_-next morning-_

The sun rose too soon for the old looking wizard.

The usually gentle and welcomed rays disturbed his peaceful sleep, ending his dreamless resting rudely. As if it was intentionally keeping him from falling asleep again, making sure he didn't forget what day it was.

The time has come.

It is time to move.

Time to get up, eat then take Iron Bark to the boats... He dreaded this day from the moment he received the news about the vanishing magic. He mumbled to himself first before deciding to get up. He sat up slowly and stood, stretching thoroughly, feeling his bones crack. Is it just him or he got old? Neither, he is just more sensitive to the disappearing magic. The wizard's first motion was to grab for his staff, reaching to the side to retrieve it. However, he only grabbed empty air. Frowning, he looked and noticed it wasn't there... But where-... Oh... Slowly, the time with Hyano came back into his mind and remembered that she asked for his staff, telling him she will give it back before he leaves. Curious, Gandalf moved towards the door, stepped out and went straight to Hyano's room. He wanted to knock and reached out to do so but the door was slightly ajar, so simply pushed the door in and looked inside.

Hyano was lucky. Her room was not on the sun facing side so it took a little longer for the morning sun to seep into her room. This worked out wonderfully for the wizard who lived off of the sun because it meant she could work longer into the day and sleep in a little bit.

However, that did not last forever.

As the older wizard came into her room the sun was slowly working its way into her room as well, forcing her awake. She stretched and grumbled something about needing to stop sleeping in odd positions. It always made her stiff. The knife she had used and the wood shavings still rested on her bed. She had passed out before she could clean them away and she was not fully awake enough to get to them now. She had yet to even notice the old wizard was there to be honest.

The White istar smiled as he watched her, shaking his head. She was once more working on something and passed out because of the lack of sun, yet again, in a not all too comfortable position. It didn't take long for him to notice the sharp object on her bed. His eyes didn't find yet his staff, so ignored it and walked forward, quickly snatching up the knife and putting it aside, making sure she did not cut herself in any way. He watched her turn and stretch but did not say anything or wake her up further. Instead he kept watching her as she peacefully laid there, wanting to remember her the way when she is carefree, not when she embraces him for the final time, more sad than happy about it. He leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms, waiting for her to wake up and notice him.

Hyano stretched once more and turned over, her eyes taking a moment before finally seeing the other istar. She instantly jumped, not expecting to see another body when she opened her eyes. She yelped then fell off the bed with a groan, letting out a number of wizard curses before forcing herself up.

"Ugh... Not sure if I'm going to miss how you can surprise me no matter how hard I try to predict you." She said jokingly, knowing she in a way loved that detail about the older istar. She forced herself to her feet, leaving the staff on the bed for now as she leaned back slightly, sighing as her back cracked a couple times releasing some of the stiffness.

Gandalf wasn't surprised at her reaction and smiled, chuckling at her and her comment. There was a hint of worry when she fell off of the bed, hoping she didn't break an arm or a leg but was relieved once she emerged once more without a scratch.

"Nah... You are just getting old." He smiled, before pushing away from the doorframe and walking up to her, looking her over for wounds or red blotches from the fall. "Did you hurt yourself or was it just the shock?" He asked before stepping back and let his eyes wander the room, remembering how different hers was from his. It was so much lighter and so much simpler. In color and in furnishing, yet more colorful with the herbs and flowers she picked and put into pots. They gave such a special feel to her quarters. He took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of the flowers before his blue gaze finally found his staff. It was lying on her bed, shielded from his view mostly by the covers and briefly wondered what she wanted with it. He tilted his head slightly to the side and raised an eyebrow, meeting her gaze, asking about it just with this motion.

"Oh I'm fine. Trust me. I've been woken up in far worse ways." Hyano told him with a giggle as she dusted herself off a few of the shavings from his staff getting on her. She then noticed his gaze and looked towards the staff before smiling, then picked it up and held it out to him, making sure the marks she had made were facing up so he could see them. "I hope you don't mind... I just thought you always have your staff with you... so this might help you always remember." She told him a little sheepishly. If she was to try a stunt like this on the wrong wizard she would likely get scolded for ruining a perfectly good staff. However she didn't believe that was the reaction she would get from Gandalf.

The White wizard watched as she noticed his gaze before retrieving it and showing him his staff. His blue gaze wandered the now not as smooth, carved surface of the artifact, recognizing the symbols, the old elven writings, the sun, the sky, the moon... He knew this way she wanted him to remember what he said last evening. To always look at sky and the moon, because those are eternal and both of them see the same thing. It is like... they gaze at them together. A small smile appeared on his lips as he reached out and took the staff, running a finger gently over some of the carvings, noticing new ones now that he looked at it closer. He surely will spend some days on the boat searching and finding new and new markings that she carved in. He couldn't wait to learn the location of all and hope for new ones to appear. He finally looked at her and with a chuckle he went and wrapped his arms around her slowly and gently, patting her back.

"Thank you, Hyano. Trust me, I will never forget you. Staff or not. One cannot forget such a persistent, headstrong but mostly very hard-working student."

The orange istar blinked and smiled before hugging him back, letting herself get lost in his arms for the moment. She had always loved his hugs.

"I will never forget you either, Gandalf. You are the closest thing to family I've ever had. You stuck up for me when others wouldn't and made me feel like I was worth something when other wizards tried to make me feel worthless." She held him tightly. "I love you, Gandalf, and I will miss you very much." She added, closing her eyes and letting her head rest against his chest feeling his beard tickle her cheek and making her want to giggle despite the situation.

All the White wizard could do was smile and hold her for a little while. There was nothing to say in answer to what she told him, other than that it was just the way he was. He never liked judging someone without seeing what can become of them. He had seen her potential and knew she will once become a very good wizard. Even more so because she wished to prove herself to everyone. But she never needed to do so to him. He was always proud of her. After a few minutes, he was forced to pull away. The sun has halfway risen above the horizon, meaning he had just a few hours left and still needed to reach the river before the sun reached its highest spot. Patting her back once more, Gandalf pulled away and shook her shoulder firmly.

"And you be strong for us, Hyano. Represent the Order with honor and determination. Be helpful but don't let the humans' greed make you their prey." He told her with a stern look, then let her go and turned around, going to get his bag and the belongings he planned to bring along. A few books really, nothing more. He didn't have such great needs either. The elves already told him they will provide the boat with barrels of water, enough for him and Iron Bark for the long journey. Weeks they will spend sitting about before they reach their destination. He hoped no storm will come their way. If it does, he will make sure it doesn't hit them directly. But this is as much as he can do.

Hyano smiled and nodded, allowing him to leave before going down stairs and making two bowls of nuts and berries. A small breakfast for a very long trip. She left Gandalf's on the table where she knew he would find it before taking hers with her outside. She wanted to spend some time with the young tree herder... as much as she could anyway before she couldn't anymore. How was she supposed to tell him she wasn't coming? She still hadn't figured that part out yet. She smiled as she saw the young one and walked up behind him quietly, not saying a word, just waiting for him to notice her.

While Gandalf prepared and brought down his bag, ate a little after finding the bowl that Hyano put out to him, the young tree herder was already up and waiting, standing among the small saplings, swaying his branches as a breeze passed through the patch.

It took him a little while but eventually noticed the young wizard further away from him and turned, walking up to her, wondering why she didn't come to him this time. He didn't notice she was there before... Normally she would walk straight up to him, sometimes even waiting for him to wake up. Iron Bark finally stopped in front of her and couldn't help but feel excited about what will happen soon.

"I can't wait!" He almost shouted, behaving like a little human child, not noticing her inner conflict. "Do you think the boat will be very big? What is the boat made of? Will we really travel on the sea for weeks? Won't you get sick?" He asked, of course having many more questions, but decided to go from here and see where it all goes. "Oh, we could watch the fish. Do you think the ones in the sea are bigger than those in the river?" He was already good in her language, just more struggling with the pronunciation than anything else. Thanks to her care, he was almost ready for his official duty as Tree Herder and protector of the new world.

Hyano couldn't help but laugh at his set of questions. Always a new set every day. She wondered if the elves on the boat would be able to keep up with his questions. She thought a moment before answering his inquiries.

"The boat will be a large one with plenty of room to run and play so you won't be too bored during your trip. It will be made of a strong wood that came from trees that met their time. Elves are very picky about the wood they use. You will like them I'm sure. You will be on the boat for a very long time... I will not get sick." She said, her mind cringing a little as she got to the last question for his first set. She decided to finish answering his questions and try not to think of the sadness to come later. "The fish will be much bigger, some bigger than the trees of the old forest. They will be quite a sight to see but like the old trees they are not to be teased. It is impolite and these may try to eat a young tree herder if he is not wise and does not keep his hands to himself." She warned with a smile.

Smiling as best as a Tree herder can, he grabbed her hand and started hauling her towards the saplings, wanting to do one last round in taking care of the saplings before they have to go.

"But you will be there to protect me if they come, will you?" He chuckled before stopping at the patch and looking over them. He fell silent here for a brief second, feeling something... weird... he never felt this before... maybe he did... He always felt this when he had to leave his big brothers and come back here but this was... far worse. Stronger... maybe the knowledge that he will never see these trees again made it more intense? He didn't know. Slowly, he turned around and faced her; a slightly worried expression could be read from his face. "What will happen to the saplings? Who will take care of them if we leave? Will the others come and water them?" He asked, referring to the older tree herders. They surely volunteered to make sure nothing bad happens to the saplings.

Hyano let him pull her around and smiled as she watched him care for the little ones. Her heart sank when he asked if she would protect him then it felt like it dropped altogether as he asked about the trees and he turned those worried eyes on her. She looked at him sadly before kneeling in front of him. "I am sorry... but Gandalf will be the one to protect you from now on, young one... not me. I will be staying here with the saplings. I will be watching over them until one of your older brothers is given these lands to protect... These saplings will be fine... and so will you. I promise." She assured him, knowing he would not like this news much.

Iron Bark's worried expression changed to that of shock first as she shared with him that she won't come to the new world. His shock soon vanished, replaced by sadness and denial, blinking rapidly at first, not wanting to believe what he just heard.

"Y-... You are not coming?" He asked, wanting a confirmation. He surely heard it wrong. She surely is coming with them, she is just joking. She must be joking. She must be. "This is not true!" He denied this fact. "You will come with us surely." He tried reassuring himself of the opposite of what Hyano said and nodded to himself. Yes, he must have heard everything wrong, his excitement made him hear things, no matter if he heard it from her and she was looking at him.

The orange wizard shook her head and put the bowl down before putting her hands on the side of his head gently to make him look at him.

"I'm sorry, little one, but it is true... I am not coming. I can't. Not yet anyway. The world here still needs a wizard, just like it needs your brothers. I must stay as long as Valar allows, helping the humans as much as I can. They are what I must herd. I am a herder of people and creatures and this is where I must stay. For now at least." She explained to him trying to put it in words she felt he could understand.

"But I am a herder too..." He tried, putting his hands on hers as she held his head. "These are trees... Shouldn't I stay too to do my job?" He asked, trying to find a way to not having to be separated from her. For as long as he can remember, she had been by his side and he didn't feel himself ready to leave her guidance and protection. Not yet. The time didn't yet come. He was too fragile and had so many questions... He didn't yet ask all of them... and she wants to stay? "If you stay, I stay too." Iron Bark said firmly, puffing out the chest part of his body, wanting to stand firmly to his word and wish. He won't go anywhere if she isn't coming with him. At least, she won't be alone with him here. They can walk among the trees all day.

Hyano gave him a sad smile, then kissed where his forehead should be, before shaking her head.

"No... Your place is with your little brothers. When you get across the waters they will need you to help them grow into strong tree herders like yourself. I wish we could stay together but for now we must part ways. You must now live up to your name. You must be strong even without me by your side." She replied to him softly then pulled him into her arms and hugged him, mindful of his leaves. "I am sorry, Iron Bark... but there is no way you can stay and for now I cannot go with you. But we will meet again. Someday." She told him, feeling determined to make sure she got to that point.

The small tree herder blinked and let his shoulders slump, disappointed, suddenly uncertain, sad and feeling... vulnerable... for the first time since his birth. Iron Bark hugged her back, feeling security seep back into him at this but it wasn't enough. Suddenly, for the first time since he was told he will travel, he felt afraid. With her not there, to whom will he run if he needed help? While right now he did feel so big and strong, eager to take over the duty to take care of this part of the forests, suddenly he felt so small, fragile and shy, he won't be able to do his duty. Suddenly the responsibility to adjust to a new world, take care of his brothers and guard the forests will all fall on his shoulders. He didn't know if he can do all this without her... Not yet. But... He did need to do all this one day. He would be the oldest among his brothers there and can be proud of his work when they part ways with him. Once she comes to him with time, he can tell her all he did and make her proud. The tree herders did talk about this with him and told him what to do with the trees if they refuse to be guarded by him and seeing a whole new world promised so many exciting adventures. But this all is so scary... At the mention of seeing each other again one day, he pulled back a little to look at her, a sad expression playing on his face.

"Promise?" He asked, watching her expectantly.

Hyano smiled down at him.

"I promise I will do everything I can to see you again... but Mother Nature has plans of her own. We cannot be sure of the days to come. But I promise to put all my powers into seeing you again one day... and I can't wait to see the great tree herder you will become." She told him, already seeing a big and strong tree herder. She assumed he would be the one picking her up at that point instead of the other way around. She giggled at the very thought, then thought on Gandalf's words and smiled before tapping the top of his head lightly and pointing up. "Whenever you are missing me or feeling homesick, look up at the sky. No matter where we are or how far apart we may be, that sky is always the same. So you will know that no matter where you are I will be looking at the same sky with you. The same stars, clouds and even sun are above us, letting us know we are not truly alone. Remember that. Yes?"

Iron Bark nodded, a faint smile appearing on his lips. While he was young and did not understand the distance of the sky, he still believed every word she said. The way she talked about maybe seeing him again wasn't exactly what he expected and still felt the uncertainty within her words but that didn't matter at the moment. As she said, one doesn't know what Mother Nature plans. Maybe they will see each other much sooner than expected.

Just at this moment the door to the tower closed and Gandalf walked down the steps slowly, clutching his bag and belongings in one hand, while his staff was in the other. As soon as he arrived down the steps, he turned around and cast a last glance at his home. He will never see it again. He sighed and silently bid it farewell, before turning and motioning for the two to hurry up. They were already late. Not like he wanted to go so fast and so soon. He was slower compared to his usual self, as if wanting to drag out their departure.

Hyano looked over towards her elder and nodded before picking up Iron Bark, thinking it would probably be the last time she ever got the chance to and walked over to the cart, dragging it out a little herself. There was a part of her that really didn't want them to leave. A good amount of her inner self did not want them to leave but she would make herself anyway. She hopped into the cart and placed Iron Bark in the back where he could look around as they drove. She knew the trip would be quiet... No one was really sure what to say. What does one say when all there was to say was 'goodbye' but no one wants to say that...

Those words hurt too much.

* * *

_-few hours later-_

Gandalf stood with the elves, watching them as they packed in the last bag he brought from the cart.

Iron Bark was already about the boat, touching its wooden surface and strangely not finding any life within them unlike when he touches trees. He was coming and going in and out of the boat, looking around curiously, wanting to see everything.

He certainly was excited.

Gandalf -on the other hand- wasn't as sure how to feel. The dreaded time has come. And while it pains him to leave behind this world and Hyano, he was still also looking forward to arrive at the new world. He wanted to see what awaited them and it was always entertaining and important to shape it to the taste of the Valar, create a new land for life to bloom on. While the basics are laid down, sentient beings still need to be brought there. The elves already made it their home and started their work there. He sighed and as the elf nodded to him, meaning they are ready, the old wizard nodded back, and turned towards Hyano, stepping closer to her.

"Well... the time has come... A new world awaits... New adventures... New settings for both of us."

Hyano smiled up at her old friend. She did not need to cry, and had cried enough. Instead, she felt a little happy.

"New friends to make and new stories to tell when we meet again." She said, confident now that she would see the old White wizard again. She then looked at her wrists before sighing and holding them out to him. A part of her didn't want them taken off. They were in a way a good memory in themselves but it was time. "Take care, Gandalf. I don't want to get there and finding you missing an eye. If I do, you are in trouble." She warned him playfully.

Gandalf couldn't help but chuckle at her threat, shaking his head.

"What? I would get a nice eye patch. Wizard pirate. Or... pirate wizard. Sounds scary, doesn't it?" He laughed at this before looking at the cuffs. Reaching out without hesitation, he grasped both of the cuffs on her wrists and after a small silence -saying the spell within his mind- he pulled away his hand along with the cuffs. Now she can cast magic once more. "Remember..." He said, nodding. "...Don't make magic a tool. Only call to it when necessary." He smiled, before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her, patting her back gently. "We will miss you, Hyano. I can't wait to listen to all the stories about your adventures." Just at this time there was a nudging coming from the side as Iron Bark came up to them, pulling on her robe, wishing for her attention. He was slightly jealous of the care the old wizard received and his childish mind wanted her love for himself.

Gandalf pulled back, letting her say her goodbyes to Iron Bark and moved to the boat, ushered in by an elf as they boarded. He made sure to check every belonging he will bring with himself, making sure everything was in place and was protected, including the large seeds of the tree herders. Luckily, none of them got wet, which means they will make it to the new world and will grow to strong tree herders under his and Iron Bark's care.

Hyano blinked and giggled as she felt the little one tug on her robes. She let Gandalf pull back from her and knelt down so she was the young one's height and put her arms around him.

"Don't forget all the songs and music I taught you, Iron Bark. I'm sure all the new herders and trees you will meet will enjoy the soft tunes just as much as you did." She told him. She at least hoped if he forgot everything else that he at least remembered the music she would play for him every night when putting him to bed or sometimes in the day when they were playing around.

The tree herder sapling already humming his favorite one for a few seconds.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" He asked, stepping closer, returning the hug she gave him. "I am sure you would like it there." Even if he didn't know how it looks like. He didn't think it was fair that he had to lose her so soon. He wanted her to be there and wave to him when he becomes bigger and felt ready to move on... to wish him luck then... not now.

Hyano giggled lightly.

"I never said I didn't want to go. The last thing I want to do is being separated from you and Gandalf. However, it is something that must be." She told him, giving him a good squeeze before pulling back and letting her fingertips stroke his leaves for what might very well be the last time. She stepped back from him. "You be a good big brother and don't give Gandalf too much trouble. Alright?" She told him then saw that the elves were growing impatient. They never were very good at waiting. About as bad as humans, really. She sighed then put her hand on Iron Bark's back and pushed him lightly, giving him a reassuring smile.

Iron Bark chuckled at this and after a small hesitation nodded. Not like he would become a problem. A tree herder wasn't bound to make mischief or be disobedient to their protectors. It was more meant to accept him as his new protector and not fuss about it. As she pushed him lightly, he started going towards the boat slowly, subconsciously dragging out the time that he can spend with her still, before he actually arrived and had to get on the boat.

The last elf who was still on the shore unbound the boat from the pole and got on himself, joining his brethren and prepared for the long journey to come. They pushed the boat away from the shore by a paddle and started turning the boat to follow the river towards the sea. Through the whole time they didn't vanish among the fog on the river, they waved for the young wizard, Iron Bark even ignored his exciting travel and just sat at the edge of the boat, watching her until they truly vanished from sight, leaving Middle-Earth to begin a new adventure.

Hyano watched them as they disappeared for a moment before looking at her hands. She knew she told Gandalf she would not be using her magic all the time... However she thought this counted as a good reason. She smirked then her hands lit up before she shot magic straight into the sky.

The magic lit up then set off like the fireworks she knew Gandalf loved so much. She assumed -considering the circumstances- they deserved a proper send off.

Besides, this is not a day to be sad.

It is a day to celebrate.

New adventures and new people to meet.

And what is a celebration without fireworks?

"Goodbye, my friends… Goodbye."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this slightly short chapter. This time, it is indeed the end. We are not joking.**

**Well, the end of this part of the story.**

**Stay tuned for the sequel!**

* * *

**Cub: *Walks in to see Avp crying.* Aw. Don't cry Avp. It isn't over. We still have a whole other book to write.**

**Avp: *Sniffles then cries harder.***

**Ren: Stupid human! He wasn't crying because he was sad! He was crying because we were finally done!**

**Cub: Oh… Woops.**

**Hyano: That's right folks! This is our final chapter of this book but we would love to see you all with our next book!**

_CA Productions_


End file.
